Links in the Chain
by Lacey52
Summary: [Currently under construction, though it is done.]  An exploration of the 'psychic connection' that Danny and Sam are famous for.  Is it real or was it a game?  This is the explanation behind the label, the whys, whens, and hows.  DxS focus.
1. Prologue:  Reconnection

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_**An exploration of Danny and Sam's 'psychic connection.'**_

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: **_This officially marks the beginning of my editing and re-writing process. Please bear with me as this fic is under construction and pardon my dust! March 22, 2006._**

I'm humanizing the characters just a bit. Sam is still sarcastic and gothic, but not overly so. Tucker is still the techno-wiz, but doesn't play on his PDA every five seconds, nor does he over do the 'lady lover' image. Dash isn't as dumb as usually made out to be. Paulina isn't quite as oblivious, and truth be told, neither is Danny.

Basically all the characters have been 'toned down' a bit, so if they seem OOC this is probably why. I like for my characters to assume slightly more 'human-like' characteristics. Cartoons usually play up one aspect over another in character development for easy recognition among the target audience.

Really, I'm working backwards; keeping those main points prominent, but offering a reason behind them or toning them down to natural levels. Otherwise, I'll try to keep as true to character as I possibly can.

Please don't hate me, and any suggestions, criticism, critiques, or comments are welcome, but flames aren't. If you don't like it, then tell me in a constructive manner please, and I'll do my best to appease, or explain why I've done what I've done. I love getting reviews, but they aren't necessary for my survival, so no worries ;). Hope you enjoy!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter One: Prologue: Reconnection**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Danny was wide awake. Of course, that could have had something to do with the fact that he had just chased another random ghost around town for the past thirty minutes. He was thanking his lucky stars that this had become much more rare lately, as the ghosts were slowly learning that the 'halfa ghost child' was not someone to be trifled with.

His grades had been improving slightly again, going from near failing to average over the last semester because of the slow turning of the tides in ghost attacks. Tucker was proud of course, thinking his tutoring had done the trick, but Sam seemed to know. She kept that mischievous smile on her lips whenever asking about the number of ghostly encounters.

'Of course she realizes it,' Danny thought to himself as he finally got the idiotic ghost into the thermos and heaved a sigh of relief, 'She knows I've been sleeping more, not to mention the fact that I've actually had time to do my homework. Tucker just wants to get some credit, I guess. They both deserve a lot more than I give them sometimes.'

Chuckling to himself and shaking his head at his own thoughts, the halfa firmly secured the lid and giving it one last twist for good measure. Turning to glance over his shoulder, Danny observed the town he protected before setting off once more.

'Gah, its only 4:30,' he sighed silently to himself, noting the bank's clock and making his way back towards home with a yawn, 'Maybe I can get another couple of hours or so….or maybe I can play video games until Mom comes to make sure I'm up.'

To any person who would just so happen to be on the sidewalk near the Manson Mansion at so early a time, they would have sworn that the wind was chuckling. Thankfully for Danny, no one was out quite yet, 'Or awake for that matter…'

"…wait a minute," the soft glow from a second floor window caught his eye as he questioned himself and the light wind that had kicked up, "What's Sam doing up so early?"

Peering through the foggy glass, he found Sam with her head resting on her arms in front of her computer, sound asleep…and was that drool? The papers Lancer gave out to be written were boring, but were they really that bad?

'Oh man,' Danny tried to keep from laughing as he phased into her room, 'She'd kill me if she ever knew I saw her drooling. Best change before I move her, 'cause I really don't need her to wake up from the chill and have her clobber me. Or worse, scream…'

Touching down on her carpeted floor, the young man strode forward with a grin, changing as he went to the girl's side. He shook his head at the way she was almost cooing when her breath was sucked in through her slightly parted lips. She had an adorable tendency to do that when she was out of it.

"C'mon, Sam," he spoke softly as his now human eyes adjusted to the light, "time for sleep in an actual bed. You'll get a crick in your neck sleepin' this way."

He scooped her up easily and tucked her into cool, purple sheets, smoothing her hair down before he moved away slightly to gaze down at her. As she shifted in her sleep, seeking a warmer spot, Danny paused for a moment longer than he had meant to in his observation.

There was something indefinably good about this particular moment in time. No ghosts, no worries, and his friends and family were all safe and sound asleep in bed. The word 'good' shifted into 'right' for him at that point. Watching Sam sleep was relaxing. She looked so peaceful, and Danny felt it…no, he was _reaching_ for it.

The halfa panicked for a second as the sensation traveled across his mind. The part that he had long ago identified as 'Sam' was filled with a contentment he hadn't known for a long time. He did not want to start this again…but it was the middle of the night. Well, morning, but who would know? He hadn't been able to share this with the girl in such a long time, and truly it was something he feared, but he missed it more than to let that get in his way.

'Huh, 'psychic connection'. She'd kill me if she knew I let myself slip and do this,' he thought to himself with another grin as he leaned a little closer to her, 'Maybe I should do this more often…but only when she's happy and doesn't expect me to. She's scary when she's upset, and I don't want to put her in any danger. Maybe only when she's asleep, that way no one ever has to know…'

He set himself on the edge of her bed, forcing his thoughts away from that subject, and just watched and felt. Breathe went in, went out. Heartbeat was a constant rhythm, though it was heard only in his imagination. For the first time in a long time, Danny felt truly and completely at peace; as if he didn't have to be on alert for an attack or ambush or anything.

'I won't do this any other time Sam, I promise, but you'd agree with me…this is kinda' addicting,' a sigh slipped from his lips, 'If only we could go back. We'd be able to do this all the time. It was so comforting to know what you were feeling, to be able to know that you were alright.'

His thoughts continued on for a few moments, silently reliving painful memories and happy moments from his childhood, the young woman snuggled into her bedding beside him in almost every one. When a slight shiver running down his spine called attention to the fact that he was clad only in boxers and a hastily thrown on under shirt, Danny slipped silently back into his ghost form, alleviating the chill by becoming a part of it.

Blinking down at his best friend, Danny dared to run one chilled, gloved finger across the girl's cheek, smiling when she wrinkled her nose from the feeling. Sam could be rather entertaining at times, especially when she didn't know she was being messed with. Not that he'd ever done that intentionally of course.

'But I've thought about it,' he grinned wickedly at all the pranks he could pull on his friends, 'I've especially saved something for Dash though. One of these days he'll go too far and then…oh he'll be sorry. Teddy bears will be his worst nightmare.'

Laughing quietly, Danny looked down at his friend and then over to her clock, as a bright '5:02 A.M.' pushed a sigh from him and forced him into action. The young man stood and stretched before pushing himself completely intangible and invisible, easily floating through her window and out of her room, "Night Sam."

And that was how, whether Danny realized it or not, a ritual was started for the young halfa. A nightly visit that began as a friendly check on someone precious to him. It became his solace, especially when bad days came to call, or the ghosts were a little too vicious, or Dash got a 'D' and took out his frustration on him.

Sam's contentment in sleep really was addictive, and Danny let a part of himself that had been closed off for a long time come out to play. A reconnection was made, for better or for worse, and the exploration of the two's bond was beginning again. The only question was, could the past be prevented from repeating itself?


	2. Glimpses

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: The chapters have no real, set length, I'm sorry to say. However long it takes me to get something out that I need to get out, that's how long the chapter shall be. No promises on chapter length. 'Tis life, what else can I say?

_**Edited March 22, 2006.**_

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Two: Glimpses**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

It had been a long, long weekend. Emphasis on _long_. Danny wasn't sure, but the trip that was supposed to be relaxing for him and slightly stressful for his parents seemed to have flipped…only there was no 'slightly' to his amount of stress.

"We're almost back to Amity, now dear. I really can't wait to implement Toulon's new theoretical particle ray," his father droned on as his mother nodded and would shush him gently if he got too loud.

Hair tickled Danny's arm every time he started to nod off, not bothering him enough to shift, but supplying enough sensation to keep him awake. If he moved, he'd wake Sam up, and he didn't want that. She was as tired as he was, and proof of that was laying on the form of her boots on the floor of the car. Sam never took her boots off in a car, let alone fell asleep like she was.

The weekend trip to some Ghost Convention-Rally-Theory-Proof-_Thing_ with his parents was supposed to just be an excuse for the trio of friends to get out of town on spring break. Tucker had unintentionally lucked out and had to stay home. His mother had caught him on the internet at 3 in the morning for the eighth time that week.

'He was upset, but after he hears about this weekend he'll end up acting like he knew and planned it all so he wouldn't have to go,' Danny sighed to himself as he began to make his way back to sleep-land.

Somewhere along the way, Sam had finally moved. The fact that she was now curled into his lap wasn't important. Well, other than the fact that she was warm, it felt nice, and he could feel his arm once again.

The feelings of contentment swept over him, though he felt slightly guilty about taking advantage of her sleeping state of mind to help him rest. That and the realization that his parents were up in the front seat started taking the 'relaxing' out of the moment and putting the 'please don't let anyone figure out that I've started this again' in.

'Geez, I even sound like a pervert to myself…' Danny sighed as he tried to get more comfortable, 'All I'm doing is opening my mind the tiniest bit, and she's not pushing me out. The second she wants me to stop she'd tell me…unless she doesn't know I'm doing it, which is possible because she's asleep and…'

Jack hit a particularly nasty pot-hole then, effectively ending the halfa's internal monologue, 'I guess it's no use worrying about it now. It's not like it's affecting anything…the ghosts at the convention, though. They definitely affected our sleep patterns.'

He moved his right hand to rest on her waist and leaned his head into his left hand, resting his elbow on the door. Usually ghost conventions were dull and at a nice hotel. They _usually_ pushed the ghosts out of the area. Too many scientists out to catch them all stuffed into one place. This time, however, some idiot had invented a 'ghost magnet'.

'Idiot is the gentle word,' Danny growled to himself, 'At least they got the nice hotel part right and we weren't bored out of our minds,' he shifted to find a more comfortable position, leaning his head back and ending up with his left hand sunk into Sam's hair, 'This is much more comfortable,' and with that he was finally asleep.

"Finally home," Maddie sighed as she turned to the two who were out in the backseat, "Jack, look at these two. Sometimes I wish I still carried a camera with me like I used to do when they were little. I have so many cute pictures of them."

"Well, let's get them up and in. It's getting late," Jack turned to shake Sam awake when Danny's hand shot out in an iron grip and his head snapped forwards. Eyes wide and looking for all the world like he was awake, Danny simply held his father's wrist, preventing it from moving one way or the other. This, of course, gave Danny's mind a chance to catch up with the rest of his body.

"Danny?" he heard his mother call, pulling him fully into the land of the living, "Are you alright, dear?"

"Uh, yeah Mom," he quickly released his father's hand and sent a silent 'Thank you' heavenwards that he hadn't in any way gone ghost, "Sorry Dad, you just startled me."

"It's fine Danny, but I must say," his father chuckled and rubbed his wrist, "you've got a healthy Fenton grip. Now let's get inside and worry about unloading the car in the morning. Then you can walk Sam home or whatever. I'm sorry I didn't drive her, but I don't think I could have lasted much longer in the car."

"It's fine Dad. Sam," Danny said , only causing the girl to curl into him further and murmur nonsense, "Sam, come on, wake up. We're home."

When no answer came, Danny simply unbuckled the both of them, slipped out and then reached back in to pull Sam out. Gently, of course. His parents were currently stretching their legs and backs, talking excitedly over the car about the convention.

"Still about the convention," Danny rolled his eyes as he stood up completely with Sam in his arms, closing the car door with his foot. Sleepily, he shifted Sam until he thought she was somewhat comfortable, and trudged to the door.

'Now to get it open,' Danny thought to himself, contemplating various ways for a few minutes, before giving up and turning back to his chattering parents.

"Um, can one of you get the door, please?" Danny asked as politely as his sleep-deprived mind would allow. Holding Sam wasn't exactly taxing, but the thought that he might have to stand there and wait while his parents went over every detail about the gathering wasn't appreciated. He was tired enough as it was.

"Oh! Of course sweetie," Maddie smiled at the sight her son made with the girl in his arms and hurried to the door, unlocking it and pushing it open so Danny could edge inside, "Sorry you had to stand there for so long."

"Not a problem, Mom," Danny said, shrugging before making his way to the couch and laying Sam down, "Sam's out. Is it alright if I call her parents and see if she can stay here for the night? I really don't think she'd be too happy if I woke her up."

"Of course Danny, we don't want them thinking we kidnapped her or anything," Jack laughed as he handed his son the phone, "It's late, but they'll be glad she's safe and, if not home, then near it."

Danny cringed, remembering the idiotic restraining order, 'Oh yeah, they'll be _real_ happy that their daughter is spending the night at my house, just like they were thrilled when we invited her on the trip. Thank God for her grandmother being on Sam's side…'

Buttons pressed and ringing done an elderly man's voice came over the line, "You have reached the Manson residence. How may I assist you?"

'Gotta' love the staff,' Danny grinned to himself, "This is Danny Fenton. I just wanted to let Mr. and Mrs. Manson know that we're back from the convention in Howerton and Sam's asleep on my couch. I can't get her to wake up and when she does she just mumbles and falls asleep again, so I was gonna' ask if it was alright if she just sleep here?"

"One moment please, Daniel, while I inform the master of the house," and the line was silent. Danny ran a hand over his eyes and through his hair, tousling it even more. Dear Lord, he was tired…

"Daniel? This is Mr. Manson," Danny jumped when Sam's father's voice sounded over the phone.

"Yes sir?" Danny answered back immediately. No use getting on his bad side anymore than he already was.

"Your parents, yourself, and Samantha are currently at your home?" he sounded tired. Well, it was 12:47 at night…er, in the morning.

"Yes sir, we are. We just got back and I thought I should call you. Sam's out and I can't get her to wake up, so I thought it might be better if she stayed the night here?"

So it sounded like a question, big whoop. Danny was worried that he'd have some sort of lawsuit slapped on him for 'kidnapping' like his father had teased him about earlier.

"That's fine Daniel. It was…very responsible of you to call me. Thank you for letting me know where Samantha is at and that she's safe."

"No problem, Mr. Manson," Danny smiled to himself, "Uh…sir?"

"Yes, Daniel?" the man sounded torn between amusement and curiosity. Thank goodness that they were both 'friendly' emotions.

"I…uh, well," Danny cleared his throat, "Just, thank you…for not thinking anything bad. I know I haven't made the best impression before, but I really wouldn't ever hurt Sam. She's my best friend," and Danny felt good and bad and somehow relieved at just saying this to him finally.

Danny could almost hear the smile in his voice when he answered, "Of course Daniel. Samantha's known you for a very long time. Perhaps I was judging you harshly, but you must realize, I'd do anything to keep my little girl safe, even if it's from herself."

"Yes sir," he said yet again, "I'd do whatever it took to keep her safe, too."

A chuckle and then the voice, "I had a feeling you'd say that. Daniel Fenton, I may not know you as well as my daughter, but I have an idea that you and Sam are as thick as blood. Now, you must be very tired, so it's best if you turn in. Thank you for calling."

"You're welcome. Goodnight, Mr. Manson," Danny fought off a yawn.

"Goodnight, Daniel," and the line went dead. Danny clicked the phone off and replaced it in its stand. Looking around found him alone. His parents were either already in bed or already in the lab.

Yawning again, Danny made his way upstairs, grabbing the extra blanket off his bed and one of his pillows before saying, "Oh, screw it," to himself and phasing back down to Sam.

"Scoot over, Sam," Danny warned, thought she didn't acknowledge him, "you're gonna' fall off the couch."

Pushing her back further onto the couch, lest she fall off, Danny put the pillow under her head and the blanket over her small frame. Sweeping the loose strands of ebony hair from her cheek, Danny straightened to leave.

"Night Sam," he yawned, "Hope you say good morning to me _before_ you mutilate me."

He shook his head as he floated back up into his room. It was going to be one heck of a morning in the Fenton household with a Manson on the loose.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"DANIEL FENTON!"

'It's morning already?' Danny blearily questioned himself. Peeking open an eye, his clock informed him that yes, it was morning, but no, it wouldn't remain that way for much longer.

It was at 11:43 that a slightly ruffled looking Sam barged into his room. Good thing he decided to sleep in an undershirt and sweats last night instead of just boxers.

"Where, _exactly_, are my boots at?" she stood at the side of his bed, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently, "and congratulations on making it through the night after keeping me here."

Holding himself up on his elbows, Danny gave Sam a cheeky grin, "Good thing I don't sleep naked or anything, huh?"

"I didn't need to hear that!" Jazz's voice came from the hallway as she headed towards her room.

"Neither did I," Sam said as she plopped down beside him, "So? Are you going to answer or do I get to sit through another pathetic attempt at humor from a half awake boy with morning breath?"

"Ouch. Alright, alright," he stretched and sat up all the way, "You kicked your boots off on the ride home last night to curl up in the seat and sleep. They're probably still there."

"And my father? You _did_ call him since they're in town, right?" Sam then eyed the teen beside her, "There aren't any warrants out for your arrest other than Walker's are there? Or did Dad just decide to hire a hit man this time?"

"Your father and I had a nice conversation, thank you very much, and you got to spend the night on the couch. I woulda' given you my bed, but you had already made yourself comfortable…..and I don't think I could've taken having 'the talk' again with Dad, or Mom…or Jazz."

"It's fine," Sam stretched as Danny stood and started rummaging for a fresh change of clothes, "That couch is really comfortable. You've had that thing since I can remember."

"Yeah," Danny smiled as he chucked his undershirt and pulled on a cleaner t-shirt, "Remember when you and me and Tuck would camp out on it?"

"Or when we pretended it was a mountain? That was the day you broke the picture frame and we swore to never pretend the couch was a mountain again."

"Yep," Danny laughed, "Hey, don't mean to kick you out, but I wanna' change…" he trailed off to hold up a pair of boxers and jeans, "Ya' know, it's a private thing….and I _really_ don't want to have that talk…"

"Yeah, I get it," Sam replied dryly, "I'm going…oh, and Danny?"

"Huh?" he turned more towards where she was standing by his door.

"Thanks for carrying me in last night. Your Dad told me. And for the blanket and pillow. Jazz saw you sneak down."

He turned to her fully then, wide-eyed, "But only Jazz right?"

Smirking, she was out the door and closing it as she said, "Yep. She was on the stairs."

"Damn," Danny grumbled to himself, "I _am_ gonna' end up having 'the talk'…with my sister!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

From upstairs an "Argh!" followed by a thump followed by an "Ouch! Not smart!" signified Danny was up and facing a new day. Sam just laughed while his parents looked questioningly from the ceiling to the girl, who had just come back downstairs.

"Oh, um…" Sam answered their looks as she poured herself a bowl of cereal, adding milk before sitting down, "Danny's just, uh, fearing a _talk_ he may or may not have with his sister."

"Saaaam!" Danny stomped down the stairs, "One of these days something evil will happen to you!"

"What?" she shot back at him with a knowing smile, "Aren't you going to _talk_ with your dad and mom…or maybe you're going to find Jazz first?"

Thump. Danny's forehead met the table beside her as he sat down.

"What's the matter boy? Did a ghost keep you awake last night?"

"No Dad," Danny sighed as he lifted his head, "It was just late when we got in, ya' know?"

"Yes, well," his mother pushed a rather reddish waffle towards him, "why don't you eat a blueberry pancake that I just whipped up on the new Fenton Hot-pad? Breakfast always makes the body feel better, although technically it's almost lunch time."

A chuckle slipped from Sam as Danny declined with a, "I don't really feel like pancakes right now, thanks," and she slipped her bowl of Cheerios towards him. She almost swore she felt something from him…almost like it used to be…

'That, Samantha Manson,' she scolded herself, 'is ridiculous. We stopped, end of story…'

"Thanks," said the boy in question around a mouthful, as he hungrily devoured the edible food and his sister observed the scene from the kitchen doorway.

"So…first you bring an unconscious Sam home, stick her on the couch and oh-so-sweetly tuck her in, then I hear comments about you sleeping naked, and now I see a minor spit swapage in the form of eating after her? Daniel Fenton, my theory on you is being proven!"

"And that is?" Danny asked dryly, glaring at the red-head with a tiny blush adorning his cheeks. Oh, she was going to get it later…

"Why that one day there will be little half-Danny, half-Sams running around this place!"

Thump. Danny's forehead got reacquainted with the table top, as Sam blushed to the roots of her hair and his parent's alternated between scolding Jazz, trying not to laugh, and placating the teenage pair in front of them.

Good thing school started again tomorrow…


	3. Prelude

**Links in the Chain**

By Lacey52

_A note:_ The first part of it is kinda' boring, but necessary for plot advancement. The last part is pure Sam and Danny mini-fluff, necessary for my own satisfaction, lol.

**Chapter Three: Prelude **

It had started again…maybe. Tucker didn't even think they noticed it, but he did…he thought. Spring break and a couple of days being grounded and kept away from the pair helped, he supposed. He was close enough to the two to know what to look for, but far enough from the situation to actually notice the change. Still, he wasn't too sure yet. Obviously.

"'Sup guys?" Tucker walked up to them that morning with the usual greeting, "You both look bushed. Was it _that_ bad of a weekend?"

"It was…"

"…absolutely insane," Danny had started and yet, Sam had finished with perfect timing. Not unusual, except for the fact that Danny hadn't told Sam that wasn't what he was going to say. In fact, the pair looked as if nothing abnormal had just happened. As if…they had each completed their own sentence.

That little incident had given Tucker slight pause, and he continued to mull over it for the rest of the school day. Danny and Sam had a habit of speaking in sync, but this was different. That ability was one thing they had unknowingly kept up since second grade. This…this they hadn't done since fifth grade. Sam was always off from Danny's thinking, if only slightly. He would always say that wasn't what he was goign to say, but go with it anyways.

The rest of the day went on from there. Normal school, normal lunch, normal after school minor ghost action. Really most of the ghosts had gotten the hint that Danny could beat them long ago when he was only a 'child.' Over the past however many months, well, Danny had grown, and now even fewer ghosts dared to bother Amity. Maybe the incident from the morning was a fluke. After all, they still looked tired, in fact, they looked too tired to argue.

The ghost convention that he had missed turned out to be a weekend spent chasing ghosts attracted by a new 'ghost magnet'. It was guaranteed to draw any ghosts within a mile radius, and boy did it work, even if no one had known it. He was suddenly quite glad he had been grounded.

It turned out that a great deal of the ghosts, only Danny could see. They simply didn't have the energy needed to manifest themselves physically to human eyes. Danny and Sam still worked on it together, though, and that's where his suspicions had started to grow once again. Hearing their stories of the convention, Tucker decided that sometimes they were a little too in sync.

The cool March air rushed over the three as they headed to the Nasty Burger, their traditional after school stop, talking about their respective days on break, though Tucker was mainly listening to various escapades with ghosts at a certain hotel.

"…and, of course the moron just bounced right towards Sam. She got him though, and I didn't even have to say anything."

"Well, it was obvious that _something_ was coming my way, you just had that look on your face. I mean, I'm surrounded by ghosts on an almost daily basis, and have a halfa for a best friend, I'm pretty used to invisible things. You're just rubbing off on me I guess."

"So what you two are really saying," Tucker cut in, "is that you had to use that good, old 'psychic connection' this weekend, huh?"

The pair turned to him at his random question, "'Psychic connection'?" Startled that they had spoken at the same time, each went on their own defensive, talking rapidly.

"Of course not, we don't have a _real_ psychic connection," Sam stated.

"What are you talking about? We don't have a _real_ one," Danny rambled, "I mean, yeah, it looked like we did, but we're best friends."

"Sure it looked like it, but we didn't hear each other's thoughts or things like that," she kept her cool and finished.

"And yeah, we _knew_ things sometimes, but doesn't that happen to all people? It's not like we read each other's minds," he finally stopped.

Tucker just stared. They had been talking at the same time and their trains of thought were almost identical. Something _was_ happening, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure yet exactly _what_. They didn't want it to happen more than the tiny amount they allowed. To them, it had become something to ignore, to pretend never occurred.

"Alright guys, you convinced me to shut up for now, but you aren't fooling me you know. I _know_ about it and all, don't forget. Now, let's go get a big, fat, juicy piece of meat to sink our teeth into," and at a glare from Sam, "and a nice salad! With lots of vegetarian approved goodies!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Danny headed out ten minutes ago to deal with whatever ghost was stupid enough to show up, and I'm not sure I want to wait around here anymore,' Tucker sighed to himself as he threw away his wrapper and Sam's salad bowl.

"Hey, Foley," he heard a random voice behind him, "Cleanin' up for your girlfriend?"

"Ya' know," Sam's voice cut in before he could reply and she soon moved besides him, "Usually, people don't mistake me for _Tucker's _girlfriend. Don't you have something else to do besides trying to pair people up on what you perceive to be their social or economic standing?"

"I, uh…" the boy faltered, not at all sure how to deal with the girl's bored attitude.

"Exactly," Sam shot him an annoyed look.

"Can we head out?" Tucker asked her as soon as she was done torturing the boy with her glare, "I really don't want to hang around here waiting for Danny. He said to just head home if he took too long."

"Yeah, that's fine with me," Sam sighed as they started towards the door, "I have a lot of homework anyways."

Outside the brisk wind once again kicked up their clothes and hair, or rather Sam's hair, and nearly took Tucker's hat off. Tucker risked a glance at Sam before deciding to just dive into what had been bugging him.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Huh? What's up Tucker, you look…why you look almost as if you were…_concerned_," Sam replied sarcastically with mock horror to his questioning look. He chuckled before preparing himself to ask her.

"Well, I was just wondering about your trip with Danny," Tucker glanced around him, then berated himself. He wouldn't be able to see if Danny was around anyways, so he might as well get this over with and hope for the best, "Some of the stuff Danny said the two of you did…sounded awfully hard…especially since you couldn't even see the ghosts."

"Yeah, it was pretty difficult," Sam shrugged, "but I just watched Danny. He can get rather expressive, especially when a spirit is barreling towards you."

"But he didn't ever have to say anything, did he? You just knew where they were at."

"Uh, yeah," Sam shifted uncomfortably beside the young man, "but it was just really obvious."

Sam winced. That sounded weak even to her, and she was suddenly trying to convince herself that it was the truth. What other reason could it be, if not that?

"Sorry," Tucker responded to the sudden silence sheepishly, "I know you guys don't like it when people imply that you have some sort of weird connection these days. I was just wondering."

"It's alright Tuck," Sam looked up the street she was about to head down, splitting from her friend, "I'll get online with you guys later to chat, alright?"

"Yeah Sam, that's fine," and with those final words they parted, going their separate ways.

'Man,' Tucker sighed as he walked down his street, 'Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Sam didn't act like anything happened, and Danny definitely hasn't been acting weird. He'd be a dead give away for sure if their link was starting to pop back up."

With another sigh, he slid his cap off to run a hand over his hair, before returning it and shaking his head. Whipping out his PDA, he began to record the events of the ghost convention a few days beforehand, and the strange occurrences of that day.

'Alright,' he sighed as he penned everything he needed, 'So March fourteenth and fifteenth, ghost convention. Sam knew where ghosts were at without Danny's help. March seventeenth, school and Nasty Burger. Sam and Danny were more in sync in speaking than normal. Same train of thought.'

"That should do it," he trailed off as he marched up to his door, "Never thought I'd be keeping track of Danny and Sam and the way they interact, but I guess it's necessary. Now I just gotta' wait and see what happens, if anything happens at all."

"I really hope nothing happens," with a shake of his head he whispered this to himself, lest his mother should hear and question him, and headed to boot up his computer. Maybe a good online game would get his mind off of things before he blew them out of proportion.

Still, it was bound to be an interesting year no matter how things turned out. With a ghost fighting halfa for a best friend, life was never dull.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam groaned as she trudged up the stairs to her room, 'Why in the world must the school system require such heavy text books? They not only waste the precious ecological protection provided by forests, but cause back problems in people who shouldn't have them for at least another twenty years.'

To Sam's great relief, and yet slight discomfort, the bag was lifted from her shoulders and slipped off her arms before she was halfway down the hall. It floated, at about the level one would hold it in their hands as they walked.

With a raised eyebrow, Sam cautiously began walking towards her room again, her bag floating along merrily behind her, 'Well, I suppose I should be more worried about this, but who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth?'

The pack followed her through her doorway, and sat itself on her chair, and was…chuckling?

She shook her head, bags didn't chuckle. She was either hallucinating or being messed with by some ghost. Or halfa. Whichever it happened to be, they wouldn't be laughing when she got done with them if they didn't listen to her.

"Just make yourself visible and get it over with," Sam rolled her eyes, "I obviously already know you're there."

A slight motion on her desk caught her attention. A pencil started moving over a random sheet of stationary, and this definitely marked the beginning stages ofslight worry.

Carefully shuffling over to her desk, she watched with slight fascination as the pen seemingly propelled itself across the page, _"Just thought you looked tired and the bag looked heavy. I'd talk and show myself, but you're Mom's in the next room. Your door's still open and she'd probably hear us."_

Sam hesitantly reached over and grabbed hold of the pen, feeling a few cold, gloved fingers brush her own. It was such an odd sensation to actually _touch_ a ghost. Gnawing on her bottom lip to figure out what she wanted to say, she began writing her response, _"Thanks for taking my bag, but it wasn't that bad, really. And you're right, Mom would flip out to find a 'ghost' up here with me."_

The pen was taken from her hand, then, _"I need to get going. I have some things I need to do. I'll talk to you again later though, if that's alright?"_

The pen floated back to her hand, and her face was set in confusion, _"Who is this? Danny, if it's you, why are you asking me? You know it's alright. If it isn't Danny, then please leave. I'm not up for mind games or fighting right now."_

Chuckling filled the room again, as a cold feeling settled over her hand, moving the pen along with it, _"It's just me, Sam. Like any ghost would dare get close to you or Tucker these days. Besides, I just wanted to know if I could talk with you online, or if I shouldn't bother because you're doing homework. Just curious, but now that I have my answer, I really do have to go. Talk to you later. D.P., a.k.a. D.F. :)"_

The little smiley face at the end did Sam in, a rueful smile crossing her face as the chill faded from her hand and arm. That was definitely Danny, she had no doubt in her mind now. 'Besides the sloppy handwriting there was another thing to tip me off,' she shook her head, "That was a lot of abbreviating. Definitely Danny. He has no respect for the English language sometimes."

"What was that Sammy-kins?" her mother headed into her room, "I was in the next room, and couldn't quite hear what you were trying to say."

"Nothing, Mom," Sam smiled and folded the note, tucking it safely into the drawer in her desk, "I was just complaining about school work out loud. Ya' know, 'talking to ghosts,' and that sort of thing."

"Yes, well," her mother eyed her uncomfortably and made her way back into the hall, "Please do try to keep talking to yourself to a minimum. It just isn't done."

"Fine," Sam tried to keep from laughing, and settled herself down at her computer as her mother walked away, "If only she knew…"

With a final grin at her private joke, Sam prepared to throw herself into her homework. She had to get online to talk to the boys tonight, so she might as well finish it as soon as she could.

'Sometimes,' she mused on one last thought before she started, 'It's nice to have a friend like Danny. He always shows up just when something is bothering me…'


	4. Inkling

**Links in the Chain**

By Lacey52

_A note:_ Alright, first off, I honestly have no clue what their middle names are, but the ones I use I have seen used frequently on If I have gotten them wrong, please tell me and give me a site so that I might verify your information.  
Secondly, I don't know if I'm spelling all the names correctly. Any help there would also be appreciated.  
Lastly, I can't remember if Kwan and Valerie have always gone to school in Amity or if they've moved there. Help here, too, is nice.  
Any questions? Just ask and I'll explain as best I can! Not so much fluff, but a bit of discovery and hints for the future!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter Four: Inkling**

'Something touched me,' Sam turned in her sleep, the fog clearing enough to allow semi-rational thought, 'Cold. It's cold in here.'

Something shifted, her blankets felt like they were pulled higher, and a sound…'Like a sigh,' she thought…came from her bedside. She felt peaceful, relaxed, and thankful.

'Wait,' she began to wake up, but kept her eyes squeezed shut to hold onto that thought, 'Why would I feel thankful right now?'

"G'night Sam," echoed across her room and the cold was suddenly leaving, seeping out of the room along with the person who had caused it.

Sam sat upright in bed, throwing a hurried glance towards her closed window, not that them being closed really would amount to anything in this particular situation.

"Danny?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The school halls were crowded, but really this was due to the brisk April wind, the strange drop in temperature, and the rain currently coming down in sheets whipped up by said zephyr. Every student packed themselves into the halls, not able to go to their normal outside spots, and yet unwilling to head into their classes yet. The bell to start school wouldn't be ringing for another seven minutes and twenty three seconds, or so said the local technological genius.

Tucker was currently leaning against a row lockers with Danny, not incidentally the row that Sam's was a part of, and waited for aforementioned girl to appear in all her dark purple and green glory. They knew today she would be slightly later than usual as her mother was actually home for once and would wish for her to take a limo to school.

That, of course, would be unacceptable to the young girl who wished her wealth to remain a secret. She would be later than normal by five minutes or so, due to the fact that that was how long it would take for Sam to argue her mother into letting her take some type of car, although it was bound to be a very nice, very expensive one.

"Sam should be here and around that corner in five, four, three, two, …"

"Daniel James Fenton!" the girl appeared around the corner, a larger than normal scowl plastered across her features.

"Have I still got it, or do I still got it?" Tucker questioned, raising an eyebrow as Danny cowered and tried to shrink from sight.

"You and I have a date," Sam glared down at the boy, "Right now."

As Danny discovered that he could actually _feel_ his ears trying to match the red stripes on his jacket, almost everyone in the hall burst out laughing. Tucker was one of the few that knew that by 'date' Sam meant 'very nasty browbeating', and he was still laughing, thought it was more at his friend's plight than at his embarrassment, though Tucker found that hilarious as well.

'Oh hell,' Danny pushed himself against the lockers more as she pressed closer, 'She looks really upset. Gah, I wish I could phase through the floor, but that would be a bit suspicious…might be worth it though, judging by the look on her face…'

"Well, uh, Samantha Elizabeth Manson," Danny gulped, "what's the occasion?" If he was going to be publicly chewed out by his best friend, best to take her down with him. Well, as much as he could anyways.

More snickers and this time it was her ears turning a cheery shade of read, "The occasion, _Daniel_, is I have a suspicion that someone snuck into my room."

A rousing chorus of 'Oooooo,' ran through the hall at the declaration. Everyone's attention was now on the pair.

'Ah crap,' Danny thought frantically, before finally finding his voice, "Now why would you think that, _Sammy_?" He gave her a rakish grin, leaning in the tiniest bit at that.

Tucker burst out laughing, chocking out words like 'Momma's girl' and 'So dead!' for the crowd to hear. Danny didn't back down, but then, neither did Sam. In fact, she seemed even more enraged than she had been before. Suddenly her lips curved into a sugary sweet smile, and Danny got the chills.

"Well, _Danny-kins_," her eyes narrowed as he sucked in his breath, "since you brought nicknames into it, _Dan-dan_, I'd have to say that the fact that stuff in my room was, oh, I don't know…_moved_ was something to give me a hint that someone had let themselves in."

More laughter ran through the halls and people began to move closer for better viewing. This was probably the best entertainment they'd get all year. The names they had been calling one another began to float up and down the hall, laughter in their wake. The one lone moron who called out something about 'lovebirds' received a soul shattering glare from the two before they continued their conversation….if it could be called that.

"And so…you made a date with me to tell me this? Oh," he hit his forehead dramatically with a palm, "I didn't even get you flowers, but," he reached into his pocket, "I can provide the vegetarian approved meal!"

A stick of gum was viciously ripped from Danny's hand and shoved into Tucker's mouth guffawing mouth, wrapper and all, "Shut up, Danny. You too, Tutu. Don't think you're getting out of this with your reputation untarnished!"

The sounds that had diminished to quiet chuckling from the other students suddenly turned into a roar of fresh laughter, accompanied with echoes of 'Tutu!' She was right, Tucker and his reputation didn't escape unscathed.

"You're one to talk, Ms. Pretty, Pretty Princess!" Tucker glared at her, "I remember when you actually _wanted_ to wear poofy dressed and be rescued by your 'Prince Charming'!"

The crowed stopped laughing long enough to gasp and stare collectively at the girl who had been 'Goth' for as long as they could remember. Of course, group think was taking its toll, and they began to snicker again at the mental images they were describing to one another.

"Shove it, Tucker," Danny cut in, "You used to pretend you were a girl when Sam and Jazz would dress us both up. At least I didn't like it. You on the other had got into the act a little too much."

The boy was left gaping, "What? So now you're defending your girl, Danny? Geeze, you two have been lovebirds since second grade when…"

"You finish that sentence and I'll let your face get intimate with my fists" Sam glowered, then whipped her attention back on the halfa, "Now 'fess up, Danny, and the date's over."

"Fine, fine!" Danny held up his hands in a placating manner, as the whole hallway held its collective breath. This was the biggest moment in the history of the school as far as they were concerned, Danny Fenton was about to confess publicly to sneaking into a girl's room, and not just any girl's. His own Sam Manson's.

"Well," Sam tapped her heavy boots impatiently, uneasy because he had given in so easily, "I'm waiting…"

Danny's hand went to his neck, "Alright you caught me," the tension and quiet grew, if that was possible, "I made myself invisible, snuck into your room and tucked you in last night just for the hell of it, before flying home and sleeping the two hours I had left before it was time to get up for school."

Everyone was clutching their sides from the amount of laughter they were producing. Well, everyone except Danny, Sam, and Tucker, two of which were blushing a light pink, and the third who was looking between the two as if he were watching a tennis match.

Tucker finally just shook his head muttering about 'blushy moments' and gathered his thing to head for the classroom the three shared for first period. Danny stood up as well, but stayed as Sam finally moved to her locker.

"This conversation will _not_ be mentioned again, Danny," Sam glared up at the taller boy, "Especially the nicknames!"

"Hey, you started it, _Sammy-poo_," light blue eyes sparkled mischievously, "This whole best friends thing has its benefits, but not like most people think. Take for instance, the black mail I have from the little purple crayon incident."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam coolly replied with a sniff of disdain, "You must be high."

"High? I don't think so, Sammy," and with that Danny took out his wallet and pulled out a picture, "Sure looks like a purple crayon to me."

"That," Sam said as she snatched the picture from him and defended it from five or so people that were trying to see what they were talking about, "is a low blow in the name of blackmail, Danny Fenton."

"It's not like you don't have blackmail on me," he took the picture back and smiled down at it.

Sam pulled out her needed books and then slammed her locker shut, "The difference between you and I though, is I don't bring it to school with me."

"I take it everywhere," Danny then admitted, "One," he held up a finger, "its always good to have blackmail and two," he held up a second finger, "how often do I get to see my best friend dressed up as a little purple crayon? That's a once in a lifetime thing."

"At least I wasn't in tights in that picture, unlike someone I know," she laughed and the few that were still hanging around the halls snapped their attention back to the bickering pair.

"Hey, Superman rocks. He could fly and blow things up with his eyes, how cool is that?"

Sam rolled her eyes and gave him a pointed look that left those watching bewildered, before she began to move off to their first period room, Danny tagging along, though neither spoke. A look passed across both their faces that caused several students pause, when the pair stopped and turned back.

"I got it," Danny smile at her then, "I mean, I gotta' make up for the nicknames I've spread to the world, right?"

"Whatever," and they parted ways, curious eyes watching them both. Danny headed to Sam's locker, quickly opening it and grabbing a black notebook, before running back to the room lest he be late.

The jocks and preps who were still in the corridor, were laughing over the losers' fight Really anyone who was in the hallway was doing this.

It was the few who had known the pair before high school and middle school, or had been told of them, who were quiet. The few who had noticed that Sam hadn't spoken to Danny. He had just known she needed her notebook. Sure, it could have been passed off as him noticing that she was missing it, but everyone knew that Fenton just wasn't that observant.

This was how their world worked before fifth grade. How it just _was_ for all of them from second to fifth. Danny and Sam, the two who were inseparable, the best friends with a 'psychic connection'.

People knew, but never mentioned the fact, that at one time the losers and the preps and the jocks and the nerds were all friends. Maybe not close, but friends none the less. That's how it is in all schools, until people start to 'grow up' and slip into the roles life has shaped for them.

A few held the memories of a bouncy boy and a cheery girl playing the 'game' at lunch, laughing for no reason in class, always showing up when the other needed them…

Paulina frowned and headed to class. Those were strange memories that she refused to think about. She cleared her mind and walked on. It was all in the past and nothing like that could happen again. Could it?

Dash followed after her, little things ticking across his mind; the day he decided he'd never dare lay a hand on Sam, the same day when he decided if picking on them was cool, he'd only ever mess with the guys, who could handle it.

Kwan was frowning too as he headed to class. For those two, if what he'd seen during the last few months was true, the world was possibly about to get nastier than it already was. Not that he cared, he just didn't want the situation to blow up. There were a few in their group who didn't care about how extreme their bullying could get.

All the others who remembered or who had been told dug up old ideas. If those two kept that up, the world was about to get fun again. The days from elementary school could definitely be revived and reenacted. High school students were known for torturing each other. Who ever said Casper High was any different?


	5. Eventide

**Links in the Chain**

By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: I have never felt so loved, as I did after I got all the reviews of the past two days. Thank you to all of you who read my stories. I truly appreciate every word of encouragement and praise I get. You'll never know how huge my smile was when I went through all the reviews for this story and 'The Deal'. So, here's a fluffy chapter, just for all of you….but not too fluffy, we've got to work up to it, we can't rush things.

Also, as I have it planned out right now, this story ends at chapter 61, the last day of their Junior year. My question to you, is that acceptable? Please let me know how you feel. Thank you.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Five: Eventide**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Sam shrugged off her backpack before sinking gratefully onto her plush bed. There were many reasons why she was extremely thankful that she was filthy rich, even though she didn't like advertising it. Plush beds were one of her many, many reasons, especially after having chased Desiree across half the city with a math and an English text book in her backpack. Poor Tucker, he had carried Danny's bag for him.

'I wonder if those two made it home yet,' she thought drowsily to herself, 'I know they wanted to play games, but I seriously doubt they ever made it to the arcade.'

At her mother's call, she forced herself to move to the hallway and find out what she wanted. Of course, it was just another frilly dress that her mother couldn't wait five more minutes to share with her, and her father's unmistakably voice droning on from the stairway about how she shouldn't be staying out so late with her friends.

In all reality it was only 11:55, and she had gotten home about three minutes ago. She had been surprised that her parents were even home to mention her breaking her curfew.

Mr. Manson finally decided that his daughter had learned her lesson and would be more considerate about coming home late, and his wife was finally done trying to dress their daughter like a Barbie doll. He moved carefully towards her doorway as she retreated into her room

"Sammy-kins?" he called out to her.

"Yeah, Dad?" she yawned, obviously very tired.

"Are you alright? You always seem tired when I see you lately. I know that Daniel is not that bad of a young man, but if you're staying out with him is causing you problems I really will have to put my foot down."

"No, Dad," Sam smiled tiredly, "me being tired is just from trying to get all my homework done with Danny and Tucker. We've got so many projects and papers to get done, that we usually try to do them together. Kind of a support group thing. Anyways, we always end up going over our study times, its not that big of a deal."

"Alright Sam," he smiled, "I was just concerned. Night sweetie."

"Night Dad," Sam sighed as she shut her door. It was nice that one of her parents was finally paying attention to her, but he really didn't have to worry so much.

The young girl yawned as she moved to grab her pajamas, rubbing her arms at the slight chill in her room. Her parents generally liked to sleep cold, so this wasn't too unusual in her opinion.

Sam hurried to her bathroom, and after a quick face wash and tooth brushing, she was changed and ready for bed. Oh the glory of her nice, plush, soft, luxurious bed.

Which had a slight indentation in it shaped kinda' like a butt.

Sam blinked.

'Alright,' she began to reason to herself, 'Either I'm going crazy or there's a ghost in my room. Or a halfa. Which would be strange because I royally chewed him out at school for this just last week.'

"Um," she began, oh so intelligently, 'Yeah Sam, that'll really impress Mr. Ghost.'

The indentation lifted, and a startled gasp was heard.

"Uh, Danny?" Sam started, not sure if she should bolt or move closer, "If that's you, you're really freakin' me out. Not that I mind you being here, but not being able to see you puts it on a stalker-ish lever."

A quite chuckle and slowly, Danny came back into view, hand on the back of his neck, rubbing nervously as was his habit in awkward situations, "Guess you caught me, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I did," Sam sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed, "Why do you keep coming at night like this? You aren't stalking me are you?"

"No," Danny frowned, "That would just be weird. Would you believe me if I said I just wanted to make sure you got home alright?"

Sam eyed him for a moment, before nodding to him, 'Why is he asking me if I would believe him?'

Danny's lips tugged into his familiar half smile, eyes sparkling happily, "Good, 'cause I was worried you'd get mad at me for doing this. I just got worried. The ghosts don't try to mess with me too often anymore, and Desiree being out was just strange. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

It was Sam's turn to smile at the halfa, "I made it home alright. I always do."

"Yeah," he shrugged as he shifted himself to sit mid-air, "but I just wanted to make sure. Me and Tuck split from you by the school, and that's a long walk for you by yourself."

A pillow came his way, only to pass harmlessly through him, "Stop worrying so much, Danny Phantom. You don't have to play hero all the time, I'm a big girl and can take care of myself."

"Sam," Danny frowned, standing and changing back to a human, "Its not 'Phantom' versus 'Fenton', its just Danny being worried about you."

"I know that," she scooted over and patted her bed for him to sit, "I'm just saying that you don't have to worry all the time. The world didn't blow up before you got you're powers, and it probably won't if you take one night off from worrying every now and again."

Danny just chuckled and fell backwards onto her bed, "I love this bed. If I were rich, I would get a bed like this, but with blue and green as my color scheme. Just for kicks."

"You're so weird sometimes," Sam shook her head, "You just like to avoid talking about your hero complex."

"Maybe," he answered slyly with a wink and rakish grin, "We could talk about my villain complex, though."

At Sam's raised eyebrows, he courteously explained, "Well, I mean, I sneak into this one girl's room quite often, and she didn't know until recently. I think she's upset with me, but I just keep coming every night anyways. It's in not a stalker-ish way though," he winked again, "its more of a place I can go to relax."

"You use my room, in the middle of the night, while I sleep, as a sanctuary?" she watched him nod, "You're weirder than I thought."

With that out of the way she plopped down beside him and grabbed her second pillow to rest her head on, only to have half of it stolen by the boy currently occupying part of her bed.

"You know, usually when a guy is laying on a girl's bed something interesting is about to happen," Samteased as she faced him slightly, "And all I get out of you is fake snores."

"You're absolutely right," he wrinkled his nose, 'pretending' to wake up, "I will fix that right away!"

Danny rolled on top of Sam and she swore her heart would stop.

But it didn't. It actually sped up a few notches.

'What is he doing? He's _not_ going to do what you think he is because he isn't that type of guy and you're his best friend and he doesn't think that way and you shouldn't be thinking this way!'

Harsh metal scolding over, Sam dared to peek open her eyes. Only to be met with bright blue and a Cheshire cat grin.

"What's the matter Sam?" he cocked his head to the side, making himself even more adorable than before, "You said 'something interesting' right?"

She swallowed hard and thought it best to nod. It wouldn't do for the Gothic best friend to suddenly develop a very fan-girlish, high pitched voice.

"You asked for it," Danny said and then he began to…

"DANNY!" Sam shrieked and thanked God that her room was soundproofed last summer after her parents couldn't stand listening to her music anymore, "_Stop it right now!_"

…he was tickling the daylights out of her.

Not exactly what Sam had originally had in mind, but not so bad either. At least he was close to her, as a matter of fact he was on top of her and…

'…and that train of thought stops at the station and all passengers get off and I think about retaliating,' and with a loud half-laugh, half-grunt she somehow managed to roll them over and began attacking his sides.

"Hey!" Danny managed to choke out, as he grabbed the pillow and started to fend her off, "You're not supposed to be able to fight so well!"

"I learned from watching you," Sam laughed as she hurried to snatch the other pillow from the floor, "You're a decent fighter, even if I don't always approve of fighting your way out of a situation."

"Hey, it was either fight or be killed or let the world be taken over," he pouted, "I had to be a quick learner or else."

"Whatever," Sam laughed as she smacked him with her pillow, only to watch him fade from view with a very evil look on his face, "Danny?"

Sam began to look all around her, cautiously treading towards her bed. She suddenly found herself caught up in two strong arms and, literally, swept right off her feet and into the air.

While slightly disconcerting that she was suspended mid-air, the feel of Danny holding her close far outweighed the strangeness of the situation. She laughed and snuggled her face into his chest, closing her eyes.

"You alright Sam?" the halfa holding her asked quietly, reappearing and peering down at her with intense green eyes. The temperature in the room had begun to drop again and she shivered.

"I'm okay," she said, "It's just a little…odd, to be floating in mid-air without seeing what's holding you up."

"I wouldn't let you fall," Danny assured her, only to mentally slap himself, 'You cannot get any more cliché than that, Fenton. Way smooth.'

"I know," she chuckled at him. She was about to point out that he still was holding her, but for once she let herself not worry about it. She wanted to be here, as strange as that was to her. She only hoped Danny could feel the same way. Maybe he did, after all, he was still holding her too.

Danny waited patiently to see what Sam might do to him if he didn't set her down. When nothing happened, he took it as permission granted to hold her up in the air a little longer. He watched her face, as he moved her to be 'standing' beside him.

"So, I never really got to ask you or Tucker before," he grinned, "How does it feel to stand on air?"

"Like standing on air," Sam replied dryly, clinging to his arm. She was a little sad that he had put her down, but was surprised to find herself still in his arms and still in the air.

"I like it," Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "It makes me feel Zen."

Sam shook her head and rolled her eyes, gently elbowing him in his stomach…strike that, in his _very well toned_ stomach, "You couldn't be Zen if Zen smacked you in the face and gave you an instruction manual."

Danny laughed again, and then looked at her carefully, "You wanna' go to the roof?"

"Uh, I guess," and at that a blanket off her bed was in his hand and they were phasing through the rest of her house to the roof.

He set her down and handed her the blanket before stretching and admiring the stars, "Much better. I miss getting to look at the stars."

Clouds chased one another across the half moon as stars twinkled merrily down at the two on the rooftop. The cool March air caused Sam to pull the blanket around her shoulders as she admired the boy admiring the stars.

"Danny?" he turned to her immediately, green eyes glowing softly in the night, "Do you think you'll ever get to be an astronaut like you wanted to when we were younger?"

A sad, soft smile made its way to Danny's lips and eyes then, "No. I think I'll be here forever, actually. I don't want to have to be, but what would happen to the town if I left?"

He moved to sit beside her as she huddled further into the blanket, "But we could just destroy the door to the ghost zone, right? It would make life a lot easier on you."

"There would still be ghosts I would have to fight. Vlad has his own gateway to the ghost world, other ghosts can cause rips between the two dimensions, and my parents would just build another one. I'm kinda' stuck Sam."

"So you're just going to give up your dreams?"

"To save the world?" his smile reappeared then, "No. But to save the people I care about, I'd give up everything."

He was so close.

She looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

He had that dashing grin on his boyish face.

She smelt like fresh cut grass and licorice.

He was looking at her like she meant something.

She was leaning closer.

But it wasn't supposed to be, yet. It was far too new a feeling and more than one anxiety ran through both their minds about what could result from…whatever might have happened.

Danny wasn't quite sure what was going to happen or what he wanted to happen. It was Sam. Beautiful, smart, funny Sam who he had grown up with and who meant the world to him. Who he would give up everything for.

He tilted his head and smiled once more, running his hand through her hair, taking it all in, "You've been my best friend for so long. I'd be lost if I didn't have you, you know. I never would have survived Freshman year."

Sam melted into his hand as he brushed her hair back one last time, "Same here. I'd probably turn into a mindless popularity zombie. Can you imagine the horror?"

They both shared one last laugh at that.

Sam knew what could have happened, but was content with what did happen. Danny, who saved the world and the people he cared for and even those he didn't. Danny, who gave up his greatest dreams, who was her best friend, who was the most special person in her life was here with her.

Theyhad had a special moment to add to the list of their special moments. It was good enough for her, and appeared to be good enough for him, as they silently sat watching the sky. A shiver and sniffle from her, and before she knew it she was back in her room, saying good night to the ghost boy who had…what? Stolen her heart?

'No,' Sam thought to herself as she watched him head towards home, 'He already had it, from day one. The way he holds it though, that's what's been changing. And I really don't think I mind, just like I don't mind him visiting me in the middle of the night.'

Another smile came to her lips as she crawled into bed, 'Even if I'm not awake to enjoy his company, I like the thought of him coming here to rest. Its…peaceful, relaxing…' and she was asleep. A deep, relaxing sleep.


	6. Hide'n'Sync

**Links in the Chain  
**By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: The first line from the speaker is used from something a speaker at my high-school once told us…the presentation however was not boring or disgusting as the one in this story, as our speaker was an extremely short, Hispanic lady in a bright red dress who danced for us while talking about sex.  
She was awesome and we all loved her and thought the entire two hour presentation amazing. She made sure it was fun, unlike the speaker in this fic…  
And I bumped it up to an M rating because I'm not sure how offended people are going to be at the sex talk and our trio's reaction to it….sorry you guys, I had to set up the teasing and the desperate want to escape from the gym…and besides, Danny and Tucker are boys...they will tease and react to it, so please don't hate me…_(hides)._

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Six: Hide'n'Sync**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

It was the last day of school. For the entire summer they would be free of the tyranny of school. There would be gaming and movies and late nights and junk food and numerous other summer activities…not forgetting any ghost incidents that might occur.

The entire student body was supposed to be in a happy state of celebration at being free. They were supposed to be watching movies, playing games, sitting around and talking and having a blast….

Instead they were stuck in the gym listening to a speaker droning on and on about the importance of abstinence and other sex related topics. Yes. This was exactly what ever single student wanted to be doing on their last day of school.

"But if you've already given away the present of your virginity, its alright. You can re-wrap it and wait again for that special person to share it with. Re-wrap your gift and wait to share it."

The man was going on and on and on and either people's little virgin ears were burning or they were eyeing the man incredulously. For the trio, it was simultaneously both, ranging from shaking their heads at the stupidity of the man to blushing furiously at some…colorful euphemism he just used.

'Oh yes,' Sam thought dryly, fighting to keep the blush down, 'I'm wedged between two boys, one of which I just happen to like, and we get a sex ed talk…wonderful. And why would anyone talk about bananas with such love in their voice? This guy is freaking me out…not to mention the fact that he has no respect for the human body, male or female. I swear, he is never going to get another job in Amity so long as I have the money to keep him and his disrespectful attitude away.'

As the teacher's made their rounds, Tucker noticed that the students weren't the only ones who found the speaker a bit disturbing. Their biology teacher was even fighting back a blush at that last mention of the 'little man who lives downstairs' and _he_ taught classes about the human body.

'Man, could this get even worse?' Tucker sighed as he wiggled himself down farther into his chair, 'We aren't even allowed to talk. Maybe some nervous laughter amongst friends could relieve the tension. Of course, it might make it worse for Sam and Danny. Those two look like their about to walk across molten lava barefoot just because their next to each other.'

At another very…interesting comparison of a woman's 'foo-foo' and a 'deep, dark cave', a couple of the teachers had to leave the room. An uproar of nervous laughter mixed with outraged shock at some of the terms the man was using from outside of the gym doors let the students know that at least the teachers found this disturbing just as they did.

'God, could this get anymore boring and embarrassing?' Danny wanted to literally sink into the floor, it would be so easy after all, 'And I had to sit next to Sam. Why does she always have to sit in the middle? Why, oh why, oh why?'

Danny and Sam sighed boredly in unison then, and immediately broke out laughing, as did Tucker and most of the people seated around them. The laughter rippled through the gym, and like Tucker predicted, helped a great deal to lift the tenseness from the atmosphere. The monotone voice of the speaker was toned out and the embarrassed nervousness was replaced with full blown tedium.

'Gah,' Danny rubbed his eyes before slumping deeper into his seat and pretending to fall asleep on Sam's shoulder, 'At least I'm just bored now. Sam's shoulder is comfy.'

"What?" her voice interrupted his line of thought, "My shoulder that comfy or something?"

"Maybe," he replied with eyes still shut, "Or maybe since I'm a…how'd he put it? 'A hormone driven, raging sex addicted male youth' I'm just trying to get closer to the 'conflicted and confused, peer-pressured female youth who looses herself to the wantonness of the world around her' so I can get in a good grope and meet my peer's expectations…and my quota."

Tucker just laughed, "Yeah, 'cause us guys have to meet the 'grope quota' monthly. All those times a guy accidentally brushes you in the hall? Those are scores for their quotas…"

"Yep," Danny nodded, edging his arm around Sam, "Now be a dear and sit still, I'm a little behind this month…"

"Danny," Sam choked out and glared heatedly at him, "You have three seconds to remove your arm from my stomach or.."

"…or you'll castrate me and make sure that I never have sexual thoughts again for fear of female retribution. Gotcha' Sam," and he moved back, eyes laughing as Sam's lips thinned, her own eyes trying to bore holes into his forehead.

Tucker was currently trying his best not to laugh, and was instead shaking in silent mirth. The teachers had been sending them scathing glares, but had yet to react to their whispering.

"Hey guys," Danny turned back to them then, "You two as bored as I am?"

Both nodded furiously, Tucker from actual boredom, and Sam from just wanting to get away from Danny and a sex discussion being in the same room.

"Alright, well I have an idea, but first," Danny surreptitiously slipped his hand into Sam's, "take Tucker's hand Sam, and we'll get out of here."

Tucker grabbed onto Sam immediately and when Danny was certain all the teachers were looking elsewhere they disappeared and slid through the floor. It was a good thing they had been sitting in the very back at the end of the aisle. Hopefully the people around them would just assume they had missed seeing them get up to sneak out.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"I can't believe you two are actually agreeing with me," Danny said in slight disbelief as they meandered down the hall.

"What?" Tucker shot him a glance, "We were bored too you know, and besides, its not like we _wanted_ to sit in the gym for another hour and hear a nasty, old man talk about sex and the importance of the lack of it."

"Still, I didn't think…" but he was quickly cut off by Sam.

"That we'd want to? That we were.." who was cut off by Danny.

"Too old for it? Yeah," he rubbed his neck nervously, "and I didn't know if either one of you might actually enjoy hearing about sex."

He was immediately clobbered by a vengeful Sam and whacked on the head by Tucker's hat, "Alright, alright, I was just joking! Sorry, but don't kill me! I couldn't resist."

Tucker readjusted his hat, and watched Danny shove Sam with the side of his hip, "Hey lovebirds, you do realize that you've been talking in sync a lot more than usual this whole month, and you just did it again a minute ago?"

They both turned to him, "We were?" and then they eyed each other, "Oh," and then of course they blushed and turned away.

"Yes, you were, and are…" Tucker took out his PDA, "This is getting recorded. Freaky occurrence number five-hundred and sixty three."

"You've got to be kidding me," Sam peeked over his shoulder, "And you are. You don't have anything numbered in your PDA."

"No, but this is the fifth time its happened this week alone," Tucker said as he returned his mini-computer to his pocket.

"It's not that…bad," and both Sam and Danny blushed again, before Danny continued alone with a frustrated sigh, "Well, this is one of those 'not good' things…"

"Why's it not good?" Sam turned to him, confusion evident in her face.

"He's just being paranoid, Sam," Tucker sidled up beside her, "And I'm still down on my grope quota…you think I could…"

He never finished as he found a hand on his chest. A firm shove sent him back a few paces as Danny folded his arms over his chest, standing between him and Sam, "How about no?"

Sam just rolled her eyes. Leave it to the boys to be weird around her after a sex ed talk, "Let's just play already…not it!"

"Not it!" Tucker grinned knowingly from ear to ear, both at Danny's reaction from a moment ago and beating him on calling not it.

"Dang it," Danny hung his head, "Fine, but I'm only counting to fifty, so get a move on it."

Tucker and Sam hauled it down the hallway as Danny began his count, grinning impishly. He kept his eyes open and walked forward and peeked around the corner, to see them rounding the next.

"Forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty!" Danny grinned and shuffled forward, "Ready or not here I come…"

Danny hunted and poked around for a bit, before stopping outside of the empty science classroom. He was certain he heard beeping…

He swung the door open and the beeping grew louder. Definitely Tucker and his game.

"You know Tuck," Danny smiled as he leaned over the teacher's desk and found Tucker underneath, finishing a level, "silent mode would have been useful to use."

"Yeah, but games are just so much more enjoyable with the sound effects!"

The ancient tradition of the rolling of the eyes proceeded, "Let's just find Sam," to which Tucker smiled happily and with a wink pointed to the storage closet.

Danny made himself invisible before phasing through the door, "Have a thing for closets, do you?"

"Danny!" Sam shrieked as she whipped around to see…nothing.

"Because you end up in them a lot, usually with me and Tucker though," he teased, floating right in front of her and slightly off the ground.

"That's cheating _and_ you startled me you big jerk!" Sam huffed, folding her arms in a slight pout, "Then again," she softened, "I suppose it isn't because…"

"The rules don't say anything about being able to go intangible or invisible?"

"Something like that," Sam said as she reached out hesitantly. Danny smiled and grabbed her hand, letting her know where he was at, though he didn't feel like becoming visible quite yet, because of the blush taking over his face. Damn that sex ed and abstinence talk right before this!

The two thoughts causing his blush were 'dark closet' and 'alone with Sam', before a third thought took over and he turned to rest his head against the door with a thump, "We really are talking more in sync again aren't we?"

"Yeah," Sam squeezed his hand, "but people can just think we're playing our game again. It could be worse…"

A knock and Tucker's laughing voice interrupted her then, "This isn't seven minutes in heaven you two. Get out of that closet before Danny takes care of his whole quota for the next year!"

"Shut up!" they both said as Danny wrenched the door open, becoming visible again and taking notice that Sam's cheeks were matching his own quite nicely.

"We were just talking Tucker," Danny nearly growled out, "Get your head out of the gutter. That speaker went to your head…or your groin."

"Hey, if you wanted to play hide'n'seek by yourselves," he winked, "you shoulda' just told me, I'm down with that."

"Just start counting," Sam glared at Tucker, "I'm assuming Danny found you first?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in, Closet Girl," he turned to start counting, "And no cheating by turning invisible Danny!"

But he was already out the door, "Sorry Tuck, didn't quite hear you!"

"Great," Tucker groaned dramatically, "Now I'll have to bump into him to find him."

"Your problem," Sam said as she too sprinted out the door.

"They must really hate me to make me count all by myself," Tucker pouted, before pulling out his PDA, "Oh well. One, two, three…oh, nasty hit…four, five…"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Okay," Sam began to reason as she carefully snuck around the corner, "where would Tucker never look…"

"Besides away from his games?" Danny's voice caught her off guard for the second time that day and she jumped back, only to find herself steadied by invisible hands.

"That's not funny," Sam glared in what she thought was Danny's face's general direction, 'If that isn't his face then he'll have a real laugh at me glaring at nothing...or his arm or whatever…'

A chuckle escaped him as Sam glared at him, somehow managing to look him dead in the eye, "Of course it isn't funny."

"You're smirking aren't you? If I could see you, I'd wipe that smile off your face."

"Oh, come on Sam," he poked her shoulder, "You know you want to be cool like me and be invisible too."

"No," she stubbornly shook her head as she felt Danny release her, "I want to hide without cheating. I'm always the winner anyways, why start cheating now?"

Danny's form popped up beside her then, "Fine, let's hide in there," his index finger pointing directly to a door with a large plaque on it.

"The girl's locker room," Sam's amethyst eyes took on a tiny glint of amusement, "And what if someone finds us in there?"

"That's my problem, not yours. You're a girl and could make an excuse, besides, I could just go invisible," he grinned cheekily, "Tuck won't go in there anyways."

"We could both get into trouble," Sam shot back, not quite willing to give up the argument yet.

"And that's stopped us before, when?"

'Damn that adorable half-smile and those eyes!' Sam sighed, "I'm going to have to…"

'And damn him for always cutting me off by putting his hand over my mouth!' Sam mentally raged, before noticing that Danny had made them both invisible and had backed them against the wall, between the lockers and the water fountain.

"Hamlet!" Lancer's voice rang out as he suddenly appeared around the corner, "Am I becoming as mad as Ophelia? I swear I heard voices down this way."

As he began to thoroughly check every room in the hallway Danny whispered in Sam's ear as quietly as he could, "Let's go. We'll just walk through a couple of walls and try and find Tucker before Lancer catches him."

"A-alright," Sam managed, but barely. They sank through a couple of walls before starting their search, all the while Sam's mind being distracted by something completely different, 'Note to self, add 'breathing on my neck or ear' as things to curse and contemplate when I have time…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Danny and Sam had been searching for about ten minutes when they happened upon Tucker sitting outside of Lancer's office, a scowl on his face. His PDA was conspicuously absent as well.

"Pst. Tucker," Danny called out from a few feet away, holding onto Sam to keep them both invisible in case of Lance suddenly appearing, "Why're you sitting here?"

"Lancer caught me," he continued scowling, "and took away my PDA as part of the punishment."

Both Danny and Sam bit their lips to keep from laughing. Sam finally got enough control to ask, "Where did he catch you at?"

"He caught me poking around the girl's locker room," Tucker sighed and rested his head in his hands, leaning forward over his legs, "I thought I might as well take advantage of playing and take a peek."

"Haven't you already been in the girl's locker room?" Sam asked incredulously.

His head shot up as he pointed at Danny, "You weren't supposed to tell her about that! I'm surprised she didn't kill you!"

"I didn't tell her!" Danny answered, but worry outweighed this issue. A new thought was in his mind, 'I didn't tell her, so how would she know, unless the link _is_ growing. No, this can't happen again, but I can't stop it by myself and Sam doesn't even realize what's going on…crap. How am I suppose to handle this? If people start to notice…we won't be able to pass it off as a prank for a second time…'

"It was just a guess!" Sam said suddenly. She felt so tense and nervous, like a panic attack was starting, though she never had one, 'Why am I feeling this way?'

At the boys' startled glances, Sam began to backtrack and make a feasible excuse, "I figure that the two of you would have snuck in there at some point or other since Danny got his powers."

"Anyways," Tucker shook his head and sighed, "I got caught and Lancer is currently writing me up and is keeping my PDA until I ask my parents to come pick it up for me."

"Ouch," Danny and Sam said and winced, not noticing they spoke in sync once again.

"Hey, Danny? Lancer thought he was hearing voices when he almost caught us in the hallway, right?" Sam turned excitedly to him then.

"Yeah…"

"You mean you two got out of getting in trouble," Tucker asked, slightly upset. He, however, was ultimately ignored as Sam continued with her plotting.

"Why don't we convince him he really is hearing and seeing things?"

"So what?" Danny asked after thinking it over, "Something like making Tucker fade out in front of him?"

"That's it," Sam smiled.

"But what about my PDA? And me getting written up?" Tucker cut in again.

"You two just let me take care of that," Danny winked, but Tucker of course didn't see it, 'This is gonna' be good…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"So, Foley," Lancer began after hurrying him into his office and having him sit for what seemed like forever as he wrote out the happening on his computer, "Just feel like sneaking out of the presentation and into the girl's locker room?"

"No, sir," he answered as he felt Danny's hand on him, "I felt like telling you, you're dreaming."

Lancer watched as the boy faded before his eyes. Outside the office Danny released Tucker, leaving him with Sam, before flying back in and overshadowing Lancer.

"Now let's see…" Danny turned to the computer first, deleting the typed copy of Tucker's offense. Next came the written paper, PDA, and letter to Tucker's parents he found, which Danny took directly to Tucker and Sam, before sitting Lancer down in the chair and resting his head on his desk. He closed the man's eyes, just before he slipped out, whispering, "Wake up," as he made a run for it, grabbing Sam and Tucker along the way.

Mr. Lancer sat up, just as the bell signaling the end of the school year rang, wild shouts and laughter coming from the direction of the gym. Rubbing his eyes, he fuzzily tried to recount where his day had gone. He had been patrolling the hallways and then…Foley, but the boy wasn't here now and there was no report on his computer or desk. No PDA either. Perhaps it had been a dream…

"Rip Van Winkle, I must have slept half the day away!" and with that, the Vice-principal of Casper High shrugged off the strange happening, just as he had all other strange happenings. Those were too much like an ironic literary plot device that occurred frequently and made odd things occur to actually be real, weren't they?

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Sam, Danny, and Tucker laughed for a good five minutes after finally making it through the crowd of students and out the doors of the school.

"That was awesome! Best last day of school prank ever!" Tucker was nearly crowing as the three started on their way home.

Danny chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. It was unlike Sam to suggest for him to use his powers for something other than fighting off the ghosts, but this had been worth it. 'Best school prank though? No I think me and Sam still can claim that one. Everybody thinks what we used to do was a prank, but it wasn't so that makes it that much better of a prank. I just hope no one's noticed how much we've been talking together…'

Sam smiled at her two best friends. Life was certainly never boring around those two, and she was relieved that her little plan had worked out as well as it had. She had felt horrible that Tucker had gotten into trouble, but in the end, it turned out for the best. He was right, best end of school prank ever.

"Hey you two," Tucker said after a couple of blocks, "I'm gonna' hit the mall. My Dad's birthday is coming up, and ya' know. You wanna' come with?"

Tucker knew, somehow, that they would both find excuses to not accompany him, but he was fine with that. He actually halfway planned it that way. They needed time alone, and he was going to make sure they got it. He chuckled to himself as they waved him off and then turned to walk on, closer than they were before, 'One of these days it will finally click and one of them is gonna' act on it and the other's gonna' be shell-shocked.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"So," Danny started up the conversation again as they continued on, "What are your plans for summer?"

"I know there is definitely one concert happening in July that I'm dragging you and Tucker to," Sam smirked, "just so I can enjoy the mosh pits and not worry about being trampled. Other than that, I think I'm going to play it by ear."

"You're going to the Fourth of July thing in the park right? My parents are going to have a booth for the kids to play 'zap the ghosts' in, so I have to be there to help out," he rolled his eyes, before turning on the puppy dog look, "You wouldn't leave me to suffer through it alone, would you?"

"No," Sam replied, playfully nudging him with her shoulder, "Though it might be fun to watch you writhe in agony."

"Oh, so now you're just going to watch me suffer," Danny moved back beside her, "Then I guess I'll just have to pay you back ahead of time," the halfa quickly grabbed his best friend, stole her green hair holder, and began messing up her hair.

Sam shouted and yelled and fussed and pushed and pulled, but couldn't break away from the much larger and stronger Danny, who was mercilessly rubbing her hair into odd patterns. Laughing, he finally let her slip away from him trying all the while to smooth her frizzed and kinked hair back down.

It wasn't working very well, Danny noted with a pleased grin. With another laugh he started to help her smooth her hair down, a silent apology for messing it up so much, 'Though it is really cute when it's all messed up like that. Like bed head or…not going there. Damn that sex speaker today. My mind's in the gutter and I'm enjoying thinking about…_that_ about Sam. I really need to stop this.'

Sam just stood still as Danny smoothed out the parts of her hair she couldn't fix, enjoying his hands in her hair once again, just like a month ago when he had taken her to the roof to look at the stars with him. He had returned to her room almost every night to either just sit and talk with her when he knew she was awake, or just sit on the edge of her bed and ponder when he thought her asleep.

Truth was she had been waiting up every night for Danny to appear, sometimes acting like she was sleeping just to see what he would do. Without fail, every time she pretended to be asleep Danny would sit for about an hour before getting ready to leave, making sure she was well tucked in and brushing her hair back away from her face.

'He's so careful with me, too,' Sam noticed as he patiently coaxed a piece of her hair out of a knot that had formed, 'Not like he treats me like a piece of glass or anything like that, but he still takes care of me. He has since we met, but even more so since fifth. I don't think he ever really got over what happened between us and Dash and those other kids.'

"All done," Danny said, sounding pleased with himself, "and here is your hair dilly, thingy, whatcha' mah call it…"

Sam grabbed it as he dangled it in front of her face, moving to put her hair up. She was stopped when it disappeared from her grasp to see Danny had stolen it from her, "Let me have it. I was gonna' put my hair up."

"Leave it down," his eyes were sparkling with slight nervousness and something happy, "You look nice with it down like that."

"Uh," Sam was at a slight loss for words, "thank you. I never really think of doing my hair any other way."

"You should wear it that way more often," Danny blushed, "It looks, uh, cute down. Not bubble-gum, preppy cute though!"

Sam let her hair fall over her face as they resumed walking, hiding the very 'bubble-gum, preppy' like blush that was forming at his compliments and concern about her opinion. She blushed even more, and smiled, when he nudged her with his shoulder and she found him grinning that damnable, loveable half-smile down at her.

'This has been a great day,' they both thought as they continued silently walking to their houses, nudging one another from time to time and just enjoying the presence of a friend before they had to part ways.

'A friend? More like a best friend who I have the absolute hugest crush on in the history of crushes,' Danny wryly thought to himself.

He laughed with Sam as he nudged her one last time before they went to their own houses, smiling all the way home at the look she had sent him and the blush that had been staining her cheeks since they had started playing.

'One of these days I'll tell her. I just have to grow a backbone first. And a nerve. Or a couple of nerves, rather. For someone who can face down death and emanate doom, I sure suck at being brave.'

With a last laugh at himself and his own helplessness in the face of Sam, he made up his mind to call up Tucker and talk to him about what had been going on all day, or according to the tech genius all month.

'But first,' Danny sighed to himself as he saw his own breath and the Box Ghost rushed past him, "I'm goin' ghost and kickin' some butt."

And so ended the Sophomore year of the trio, which coincidentally marked the beginning of many, many changes in Casper High and the town of Amity Park. For better or for worse was still to be determined though….


	7. Doubled

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_:And inspiration has struck in the form of a review telling me how someone no longer wished to be so confused and so, I have decided to take care of a little of the problem…ya' know, get rid of some of the suspense in the form of humor and slight angsty-ness! Yay me, I think…Anywho, the title to this chapter is from one of the most fun things to sing on earth:

'_Double your pleasures, double your fun, that's the statement of the great mint with double mint gum!_'  
-Doublemint Gum Commercial

Yes, I have the whole thing memorized and can sing it at the drop of a hat. You see I have the misfortune of memorizing T.V. commercials without meaning to…it's a trait that I and my Aunt share…funny, no?  
Oh, and can you say 'foreshadowing'? Say it with me now, 'Four-shaa-doh-ing'. Very good! _(Claps!) _Tee-hee!

Also, **_lots of things are explained in this chapter so you shall not be as confused_** ….hopefully. That's what I am intending anyways, and this way I can answer any questions you throw my way (with, like, three minor exceptions). Happy? Good, I thought you would be… :D

P.S.-I don't own Doublemint Gum…so don't sue me!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Seven: Doubled**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Danny strode purposefully into his room, dropping his backpack and moving to grab his phone from his bedside. All the way home thoughts about Sam had bombarded him.

The thoughts had started out nice enough. Things like the way she had been blushing, or the hide and seek they played this afternoon. Soon enough, though, they had turned to the way they had been talking more and more in sync. How their train of thought seemed to be along the same line, or rather, more than it should have been anyways.

Talking to Tucker was the best thing that he could think of doing at the moment, just like he had promised himself he would do when he had been walking with Sam.

Life was becoming so confusing with all of these…_things_ starting to resurface. Tucker would be the outside viewpoint that he desperately needed to keep himself from blowing things out of proportion like he had a tendency to do.

'I could just be getting paranoid like Tucker's been teasing me,' Danny sighed to himself as he headed over to his door, checking to make sure no one was around, 'I can't do this on the net, I need to be able to hear him, but I really don't want him to be able to see me. He'd tease me for forever for some of the stuff I'm going to be talking about if he could see the shades of red I'm going to turn. Phone it is then!'

Dialing the number, Danny slid down against the wall in his nearly empty house. Jazz currently occupied the living room, leaving him to the privacy of the second story and his room. Hopefully he wouldn't shout about anything and alert her to his distress. She had an annoying habit of getting overly protective since discovering his status as a halfa.

"Hello, Foley residence," Tucker's voice came over the phone.

"Hey, Tuck, it's Danny," he closed his eyes listening to Tucker say his salutations back before asking what was happening, "Oh, um…"

'How to put this?' Danny pondered while Tucker waited patiently on the other end, "I was just thinking about something you said today Tucker, and it's really been bothering me."

"Hey man, whatever it was I'm sorry if I upset you," Tucker said as he sunk into his computer chair and put up his away messages. This was definitely going to take a while if this was about Sam and Danny talking more in sync than they had in a while. He had had a hunch this conversation was going to happen sooner or later.

"No, you didn't upset me…you noticing it upset me," Danny winced, "And that totally didn't make any sense did it?"

"Nope," Tucker chuckled as he swung his feet up onto his desk, "but I think I know what you're trying to get at. You're getting worried over you and Sam talking at the same time and finishing each other's sentences aren't you?"

"You know me way to well, Tucker," Danny's mirthless chuckle came over the line as he sat blushing, "It's just, I don't really know what to do. Me and Sam agreed to not let our link come back. We both agreed to not do the old games and stuff we used to do, no matter what, and the fact that it's back is messin' with my head."

"So what's the part that's got your panties in a twist?" Tucker began plucking at a fraying thread on his shirt in slight boredom, "The fact that you and Sam are starting with the whole 'psychic' thing again, or the fact that I could tell?"

"Both," Danny said heatedly, "If other people start to notice…" but he trailed off shuddering. He did not want to go through it again.

"Are you still stuck on fifth grade?"

"Yes, but it's not just that. It's not natural!"

"What does that mean?" Tucker asked incredulously, 'Well, that's a new argument. Never thought I'd hear that coming from the guy who's half ghost…'

"Look, Tuck, it's just driving me insane because it's not healthy for us to be doing it again," a sigh sounded over the phone, "It shouldn't have started again but it has and now I'm worried that it'll start happening all over and lead to another incident!"

"Okay," Tucker sighed, "I even know what you're talking about and this is starting to get confusing. Way too many 'its' for my taste. Let's recap shall we?"

"Uh," Danny nodded, before remembering he was on the phone, "Alright, what do you want me to go back over?"

"You just listen for a minute," Tucker rubbed his eyes, "and tell me yes or no when I ask."

"Alright," Danny said in slight frustration. He had wanted to talk about Tucker noticing and other's noticing and what they thought, but obviously Tucker had other ideas. However, Danny realized that Tucker was concerned about he and Sam and decided to go along with him. Perhaps he had seen something that Danny was missing…

"You and Sam had that so called 'psychic' connection since an accident in second grade right?"

"Yes," Danny passed a hand over his eyes, bright colors replaying in his mind at the thought of the accident.

"You had the link from second to fifth before anything really bad began to happen. A lot of the kids thought it was cool and only a few were scared of what you could do. You and Sam used to play games and everyone got along fine until a couple of the parents starting talking about the link you two had being 'unnatural'. That's when things started to happen, right?"

"Yeah," Danny shut his eyes. He didn't want to think about it anymore than he was, "somebody started that rumor when we were in third grade. Then their kids would start calling us names and some of the teachers ignored the name calling, 'cause they thought the link was wrong or evil or something…"

"So the worst thing that happened before the fight in fifth was name-calling right?"

"What's your point Tucker?" Danny was loosing what little patience he had.

"My point is that since the fight in fifth grade, people have kept calling you and Sam and me names, but never really tried to hurt us," Tucker frowned then, "I started the rumor about you and Sam's link being a big prank and people believed it because they wanted to. If people still cared, they'd be all over you two by now, don't you think?"

"I guess, but…" Danny swallowed hard, "but what if the link starts to develop? When the accident happened…the link grew as we grew, you know. It got stronger and we could feel more and.."

"Let's just keep recapping alright?" Tucker cut him off. Danny had every right to worry, but there wasn't anything any of them could do except deal with it, "If it's a question of the link being unnatural, well, we already knew _that _because it started after an accident with something your Dad and Mom made. No worries there."

"But we don't know that!" Danny said, remembering at the last second to keep his voice down, "What if it has some weird effect on our brains or gives us a tumor or something?"

Tucker tried his best not to get to frustrated with Danny. It wasn't working very well though, as Danny refused to see reason and calm down, "Danny. If the link was going to cause damage to Sam or you, it would already have happened or you would have symptoms. Think about it man, the accident happened almost eight years ago."

"It's still not good to start doing this again," Danny calmed somewhat. What Tucker was saying made since, but he couldn't help the growing knot of dread clenching in his stomach.

"I know, but no one really cares," Tucker shrugged on his side of the phone, before leaning back and stretching, "If worse comes to worse, you can always beat the crap out of whoever tries anything. You did a pretty good number on Dash back in elementary…"

Danny chuckled wryly, "Yeah, back in fifth grade when we were all scrawny little boys who barely knew _how_ to throw a punch. That fight was ninety-five percent luck on my part, five percent instinct."

"You aren't exactly lacking in the fighting skills department anymore, Danny," Tucker grimaced, "Two years of fighting ghosts makes you an honorary veteran."

"I guess," but Danny wasn't so sure. It wasn't that he doubted his ability to fight or his strength. No, it was revealing the fact that Danny Fenton, the guy who got shoved into lockers occasionally and beat on, could hand the star quarter back his butt on a silver platter.

That would definitely arouse some suspicion that he wasn't sure he wanted. Valerie, especially, was a smart cookie who could put two and two together.

"See? Worst case scenario; the link strengthens again, you two get into trouble, you kick the butt of whoever is messing with you or Sam, the end. I, of course, will be in the background valiantly cheering you on, and meeting my groping quota on the girls openly gaping at you."

"Oh ha, ha, ha," Danny replied with a smirk, "Do I have the sudden feeling that we have a new running gag and or inside joke?"

"You got it man," Tucker grinned. This was the less worried, normal Danny that he liked hanging out with talking to him now, "Feelin' better?"

"Kinda'," Danny said, "but I could really go for some mind-numbing, stress relief in the form of brainless fighting. Are you up for a couple of levels of our favorite online 'kill everything in sight' game?"

"Yes! All-nighter here we come! I can't wait," but he was cut off at the beep sounding in his phone, "hold on man, I got another call, I'll be right back."

Danny was already up and at his computer, ready to have multiple fights to the death and more than ready to forget about the summer reading he was supposed to start. The phone made a slight click as Tucker came back on the line.

"You ready man?" Danny asked, a boyish twinkle in his eye.

"Uh, I'll have to postpone this for about thirty minutes or so. I just got a call I have to take," he sighed and hung his head, "Just get online and be ready for me to kick your butt."

"Alright," Danny laughed, "Later man."

"Later," Tucker said tiredly, before clicking back over and taking a deep breath, 'I really, really love my friends. A lot. An unusual amount. They owe me,' he shook his head, 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

"Hey Sam, I'm back," he said tiredly, "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I, uh," he could almost picture her fidgeting by the tone of her voice, "I was just thinking about something you said today Tucker, and it's really been bothering me."

'Oh God,' he rolled his eyes, 'I _just_ heard this! How can they say the exact same thing? How? Okay, stupid question, might as well get this over with, then…'

"If I said anything that upset you, I didn't mean to Sam," he slumped onto his desk, waiting for the reply.

"It wasn't anything _you_ did…it's something me and Danny have been _doing_….is this making any sense?"

Oh yes, this was going to be a long night. And a long week. And, Tucker realized with a groan, if things kept up, it was going to be one heck of a summer as well.

"No Sam, believe it or not, you're making perfect sense," he nearly laughed at how pitiful he probably looked right then, dejectedly slumped over his desk, "Just keep talking and I'll see if I can help you out…"

'Damn,' Tucker thought to himself as Sam started the exact conversation he had just had with Danny, 'and I actually used to believe that anything that happened twice was a good thing…stupid, misleading Doublemint commercial from my childhood!'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**(Another Note: Tucker is my plot mover and shaker. He rocketh mine toe socks! Everyone should cheer the marvelous character that is… _Tucker Foley_! Oh yeah!)**


	8. Interlude:  Dream Games

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: I have _never_ felt so loved in my entire life. You people are amazing and I love you all! Never have I been so inspired to work on a story and its all because how much you boost my confidence level and how much love you've been showing me. Because you show me love, I want to write for you all, and thus, _poof_ another chapter shall appear! Amazing how that works, isn't it?

Alright, down to the nitty-gritty:  
I just realized I haven't put up a disclaimer, so, henceforth this disclaimer shall blanket my entire work, previous chapters included:  
**I do not own Danny Phantom, or anything thereby affiliated, nor do I own any product, show, book, or other item, idea, place, or persons mentioned in this fan-fiction, unless they are created by myself as a way to move the story forward. Thank you, that is all.**

And last thing! This is a dream chapter, you'll know when the dream starts and when it ends hopefully, and don't hate me, but it's supposed to leave you a little confused. Just enjoy it for what it is and don't analyze it. It's a dream-memory, if that helps any!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Eight: Interlude: Dream Games**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The so called 'all-nighter' that Tucker had called for had turned into an 'until two-ish' game night, both boys being worn out from the escapades at school, and of course the interesting phone conversations they had.

For Tucker, two conversations with his best friends had wiped him out. They were worried and stressing over the what-ifs, not that he could blame them. What had happened to Sam had deeply affect him and Danny, and in reality the entire school. People who had been friends were suddenly worst enemies, which was one of the saddest things to come out of the fifth grade fight.

Really, Tucker was worried as well, but nothing had happened as of yet, and since he and his friends couldn't predict the future, there was no point in stressing out over what _might_ happen. Tucker, happy with his conclusion about the situation, was asleep as soon as he turned off his computer and got into bed.

For Danny, themessing aroundat school, fight with the Box Ghost, and talk with Tucker had been extremely draining, even though he was in such good shape. It was really more mental than anything else. Memories from elementary and middle school washed over him, even as he played on-line with Tucker. At about 1:50 in the morning, Danny couldn't take it anymore and decided that being unconscious was a better option than trying to get lost in a game.

Of course, he had to visit Sam first, or he _really _wouldn't have been able to get to sleep. At 2:27, he slipped back into his house, feeling slightly better about what was happening, relieved that tonight she had been asleep and not wanting to talk as she had a few times before. Danny fell onto his bed and didn't even bother to change out ofhis day clothes, only kicking off his shoes as an afterthought.

Tossing and turning, the halfa couldn't quite settle himself, but fell asleep none-the-less, his last thoughts on Sam and some of the better memories of their childhood. As he slept a tiny smile tugged on the corner of his lips, and the blessed release from the stress he was feeling finally came…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"_Danny," a child's voice called. It was so familiar, and made him feel good, happy..._

"_Danny," _it came again, but this time things were slightly more in focus. The background noise of the elementary cafeteria was a major contrast to the lilting voice so close to his side.

"Danny," it was Sam, only…not, "Hey, you awake?"

"Huh?" he turned to face her, a smiling face of about eight or nine years old coming into his slightly blurred vision as he shook the cobwebs from his mind, "I'm up! I'm up!"

A giggle sounded from his best friend as she poked his shoulder and scolded him about falling asleep so easily, "If you didn't stay up 'til eleven at night you wouldn't be falling asleep all the time!"

He observed her for a moment, as he blinked his way back into conciousness. Same face, same hair, but different clothes and no dark makeup. A dark blue t-shirt with a picture of a black puppy was halfway covered by the overalls Sam had on, onestrap unbuckled and the other twisted. Her hair was still up in the green ponytail she so adored, but looked a bit longer than it normally was. The _swish, swish_ he heard came from the jean material of her overall coveredlegspassing each other as she swung her feet.

'I can swing my feet too,' he thought fora moment, copying her action and feeling just like a kid again.

"Yeah really," came another boy's voice, only it wasn't Tucker. Tucker was sitting across from him happily snacking on his turkey and cheese sandwich his mother had made him, same as always,"But staying up is kinda' cool, especially when your mom and dad don't catch you."

He _knew_ that voice. He had that person in a couple of classes throughout his life, but to have Sam and Tucker _and _him sitting at a lunch table….it had to be third grade, 'Wait third grade? I'm...I'm dreaming...I think.'

"Yeah Dash," he answered back, just like he had when they had been friends, "It's a lot of fun, there's lots of cool movies on T.V. that late at night!"

Tucker then swallowed his mouthful and started talking to him as Sam and Dash laughed about something and sent tiny glances in Danny's direction. He caught Sam watching him, and knew what they were planning.

They were always planning, but Sam was just too easy to read. She was an open book, not just with her face and voice, but her feelings were so strong. And she was definitely feeling mischievous right now.

Dash and Sam had a game of sorts. Danny and Sam's 'connection' was no secret around the school and people loved the games that the pair played. Hide'n'seek was no longer an option for them, so other games had been invented by the kids in their neighborhood and those they saw at recess.

This one, though, was one of his favorite.

Sam began to set it up. Sometimes it was books, sometimes it was a milk carton, but more often than not, it was her bottle of water.

She edged her arm towards the bottle, which Dash had set right on the edge of the table. The closer she got her hand to it, the more the feeling of happy and silly grew from her and Danny found himself smiling just because she was feeling it so strongly.

Strong emotions from Sam were like a giant neon sign telling Danny exactly what was going on with her in the back of his mind. Tucker liked to call it 'Sam-dar', like the radar he had been learning about from his dad. He called it 'Dan-dar' for Sam, because she could feel the same.

Right now, it was at the level when she was almost succeeding, where her anxiousness and nervousness came into play….

'Wait for it,' Danny coached himself, 'let her get just a little closer…and…now!'

His hand shot out to grab the bottle away from her, just as she went to push it over the edge of the table, "Come on Sam, you thought you could actually get one past me today?"

Sam pouted as she turned back to Dash, "I told you I wouldn't be able to do it, he isn't distracted by anything good."

Dash and Danny just laughed as Tucker nearly chocked on his sandwich, "Hey I was talking to him! You just called me not good!"

Of course, Sam just retaliated by sticking her tongue out at the boy, "I didn't mean it that way Tucker!

"Don't fight guys," Danny cut in, smiling and generally glowing from the happiness and affection he felt coming from Sam. There was also a little…would that be pride, mixed in? Yeah, she was proud of him for catching her, "We're friends, right? Friends don't get mad."

"Nope," Tucker laughed, "They get even!"

"You couldn't think up anything good enough to get even with Sam," Dash frowned, but it quickly flipped back into a smile, "Besides you're too afraid of her to try anything."

"So? You are too," Tucker pouted as he bit off more of his sandwich.

Danny just laughed and turned to smile at Sam, who was already beaming at him, "I told Dash I wouldn't be able to trick you today and knock the bottle off the table. You always catch me."

Danny shrugged and nudged her with his shoulder, "Not _always_. Sometimes I'm being dumb and thinking about something else."

"That's not being dumb," Sam wrinkled her nose, but it was all starting to fade out for Danny, becoming less clear and sounding distant, _"You can't think about me all the time."_

"_Yes I can," his third-grade self smiled back at her, "I'll always be thinkin' about you…'cause you're right here in my h…"_

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"_Danny," it was a voice. A girl again…_

"_Danny,"_ and it was getting clearer, as was the sound of a television and multiple inventions down in the basement of his house

"Danny, wake up!" it was Jazz, his oh so beloved sister.

"Dunwanna'," came his slurred reply as he rolled over and flipped a pillow over his head, "Go 'way, Jazz…"

"Oh, come on, it's already one in the afternoon," Jazz dutifully grabbed her brother's legs and began to pull him off his bed, "Don't you want to go and see Sam and Tucker? I'm sure they're both already awake and ready to start all those summer plans you three always make."

Danny sat up finally as Jazz sat on the edge of his bed, tired of pulling on him, "We didn't make any plans yet. Only ones I know of are, Sam wants to go to a concert and take us with her, and I made Sam promise that she wouldn't abandon me at the Fourth of July thing Mom and Dad are planning on setting up."

Jazz smiled knowingly at her little brother, who wasn't exactly little anymore, 'Only got plans with Sam, huh? I knew it.'

What she said though was completely different of course, "Oh, I see. So you and Sam made plans to be alone and bumped off Tucker, I gotcha'."

Or maybe they weren't so different. Sisters have a habit of picking on their siblings at any given opportunity and Danny, in his sleep-addled state, had set himself up.

"Get out," Danny grumbled playfully as he gently smacked his sister with his pillow, "I'll be down after I get a shower."

"See ya' then, lover boy," Jazz taunted playfully, laughing all the way downstairs. Danny just yawned and stretched, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and preparing himself to actually get up off his bed before he fell asleep again. That wasn't the easiest thing for him to accomplish, mind you.

'I haven't thought about third grade in a long time,' he sighed to himself as he stood and grabbed a change of clothes, 'At least it was a good dream about it. Kinda' a memory...'

A small smile flickered across his lips and eyes, 'And I was pretty smart for only being a third grader. You didn't know it then Sam, but I was right.'

He headed down the hall and took a deep breath, 'You _are_ right here in my head…and my heart.'

Danny turned on the water in the shower and waited for it to warm up, trying to look at his reflection in the mirror and instead seeing a memory or two he wished he could forget, 'I just wish things between you and me and Dash had turned out differently. He was actually a good guy once upon a time.'

Steam began to fill the bathroom, fogging up the mirror, 'But 'once upon a time' only happens in fairy tales and dreams these days for me. It's _got_ to turn out good. After all I've been through the past few years, I deserve it. Even if I have to make it myself, I'm going to have a happy ever after.'

And with that last thought firm and fresh in his mind, Danny got ready to meet the day, or rather what was left of it. Such was his life though, he chuckled to himself, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."


	9. Contravention

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: **_AHEM_** In honor of the wonderfully funny DP holiday special I just watched instead of studying for my Anthropology final:

'IT RHYMED! IT RHYMED!' Lacey cried with a smile,  
Then she settled down to write for a while.  
Inspiration was great, nothing stood in her way,  
'They'll have another chapter afore the end o' the day!'  
The laughter and joy she got from the show,  
Caused her to sit down, story ready to go!  
Then she got hungry and decided to peel an orange,  
Wait….NO! NOTHING RHYMES WITH ORANGE!

All I gotta' say is that poor Danny got a really bum wrap in this special! But it was definitely cute…not enough DxS of course, lol…

Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys all enjoy, and I dearly hope that I've kept the characters in character. It's so hard to not write them OOC sometimes…Hope you got to catch the holiday special that was on tonight, 'cause if you didn't you might not get the orange and rhyming jokes above… ;) :P

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Nine: Contravention**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'It's finally a day that's not threatening rain,' Sam though to herself, enjoying the warmth on her face, 'Too bad the boys couldn't tear themselves away from their precious games at the arcade to enjoy it.'

She had somehow managed, without any trouble at all really, to leave the two to their games and head towards home. Except she had gotten sidetracked with the beautiful day and fresh breeze and warm sunshine. Third week of June and the weather finally decided to play nice…

'Ugh,' she mocked herself in her mind, while sticking out her tongue and pulling a face that had many passer-bys confused, 'For a Goth I sure act happy sometimes. Next thing I know I'll be wearing pink and flirting with anything in pants…'

Chuckling to herself at the ridiculous mental image this brought and then flushing at the memory of doing it about a year ago to snap Danny and Tucker out of Desiree's alternate reality, the young woman rounded a corner in the park.

No one came to this part often, and so she and the two guys ventured here the most, just in case a ghost came seeking vengeance. Today however, it appeared that she was wrong in assuming she wasto be the only one to visit. Sitting rather forlornly under a tree and staring out across an open field of grass was Dash Baxter. Without his letter jacket and cronies hanging around him. Odd, no?

Curiosity quickly got the better of her and so she approached quietly, not trying to startle him, but not trying to hide herself either. When she came within three feet of him, his head tilted up to pin her with a gauging look.

"Um, you alright Dash?" Sam twisted her hands together as she watched the jock carefully.

"I'm fine," he turned his head from her, this and the tone of his voice indicating the end of their discussion. He should have realized this wouldn't help him in the least. When the girl got the notion someone should talk, then they would if it was the last thing she would do. If only he remembered more about her.

"Geeze," she moved closer and raised her eyebrow, a sarcastic quirk to her lips, "excuse me for worrying about your well being. You just look like…well, you just don't look like yourself is all, besides the whole not wearing the lettermen and lack of buddies."

"I said I was fine, Manson. I'm not 'not myself' and I don't need your concern."

"You know," Sam leaned against the tree he was sitting under, crossing her arms as she stared down at him, "you're a real egotistical jerk. Something's up, not that I really care what it is, but I don't like seeing people all forlorn looking. It's pitiful."

"Go away, Goth girl," he shifted his eyes to her, glaring at her proximity, "You're freakin' up my personal space."

Sam frowned, "You're pretty easy to read, Dash. You're upset and something is really eating at you. Don't act like such a jerk, you may think you're 'above' all of us little people at school, but not even you are 'all that'."

At the last bit Sam caught his eye and made the ever famous quote marks with her fingers while rolling her eyes. He sat up straighter against the tree, huffing to himself about her attitude.

"I _am_ the best. I've been the best since Freshman year," he looked at her then, curiosity tugging on him to carry the conversation further, or rather let it evolve as it may.

"What? The best at the sports and the game of popularity?" a sardonic smile spread across the girl's purpled lips.

Dash just smirked, for once deciding to play back, "Yeah, and I've made it damn far on that and my looks and money. I have the teachers eating out of my hands."

"Touché, Baxter," Sam drawled dryly. She stood for a few more moments in stillness, before starting to toy with the hem of her shirt, picking at a loose thread. The thread grew, as did the silence, and before three minutes was out, Dash discovered he didn't like the casual way in which she was still hanging around him.

"Why are you still here? Trying to talk to me or what?"

The girl's reply, delivered with a shrug, was most infuriating, "Like I said, I don't like it when people get all depressed. It takes away from my 'Goth girl' prestige."

At her blinding smile, Dash shook his head, "For a Goth, you sure are happy sometimes. It's weird."

"The word 'weird' doesn't bother me anymore," she laughed back to him, "I've been around it way too long."

"You mean you _are_ it. Face it, you're the definition of the word."

Sam snickered. _That_ got Dash's attention fairly quickly. In fact, the young man was fairly certain that he had somehow given himself whiplash turning to look at her, "What? You actually enjoy being called weird?"

"No. It's just that 'weird' is Danny…and Tucker. Their pictures are actually glued into my dictionary beside the words 'weird' and 'strange' respectively."

Dash's eyebrows rose, "You're almost bad as me in the pranks department, Manson. Speaking of the losers, hadn't you better run along," Dash shooed her with his hands, "and meet up with them?"

Sam rolled her eyes and dropped gracefully down to sit next to him. She leaned back against the tree and made herself comfortable before choosing to answer, "I'm a big girl and they can survive without me by playing their games at the arcade. So…you gonna' break down and cry all over the place or you gonna' talk like a human being?"

"Neither," Dash snorted, "I don't want to talk to _you_ about it, if you didn't notice."

"At least you admitted something was wrong. That's the first step."

"Are you ever going to leave?"

"When I feel like it."

"Why are you so concerned anyways? I've been nothing but a jerk to you. I don't _like_ you _or _your friends. I stuff Fenton into lockers. Often. _And_ I enjoy it."

"So?" Sam elegantly raised an eyebrow, plucking a piece of grass and holding it between her thumbs.

"What, 'So?' is all you can say? They not really your friends?" he watched her adjust the blade and her fingers just right….

Sam shook her head, "It's just…you're human too, I think. Everyone needs a person to talk to, and you don't look like you have anyone right now. You don't _have_ to like me to talk it out."

With that Sam shrugged, puckered her lips, and blew across the grass blade captured between her thumbs. A shrill whistle erupted from her hands, and a smile formed on her face, preventing her from keeping up the sound. Dash watched her carefully, weighing his next words carefully.

"You…honestly don't care what other people think about you?"

"I care," Sam said as she dropped the blade of grass and plucked a second, "It's human nature, but most of the time the things people end up caring about are stupid. I _care _about my reputation, just not to the extreme that most people do. What others think hasn't really been an issue with me for a few years now."

This blade of grass was shredded, as was the next. Green stained her fingers as she smiled down at the mess growing in her lap. Pieces of blades of grass clung to her skirt.

"How do you do it?"

Dash's question caught her off guard. Brow furrowed, she quickly swept the decimated green bits from her, thinking hard on how to answer his question.

"Well," she paused for a second more to collect herself, "I just know that by the time we're grown, most ofwhat happens either won't matter or no one will remember it, and I rely on my friends…a lot."

Dash laughed at that, "You have good friends, even if they are a nerd and a loser. They stick with you. I have…I have a group and my team."

"And groups change and aren't always as cohesive of aconglomerate of people asfriends are," Sam's face lightened in understanding, "I think I know what's up…"

Dash rolled his eyes heavenwards, "Not that you care, right?"

"Hallelujah, someone finally learned! Congratulations, you get a cookie."

Dash once again watched the small girl beside him. Letting his eyes travel her body, he tilted his head to the side, considering her for the first time in a long while as something other than 'the Goth girl'. Sam caught his gaze then.

"You know," Dash started as he gave her the once-over for the third time, "if you lost the Goth look, you'd probably be accepted to the 'A-List.' You're pretty good lookin' Manson."

Sam was taken aback and slightly panicked. Dash did not compliment her. Dash didn't insinuate that she was on equal standing with him and his cronies. Dash did _not_ look at her like that. Ever. It was wrong, and disconcerting and without really knowing what she was doing she closed her eyes for a half-second, searching for….something, but what she didn't know.

All she knew was that when she found it, she…tugged? No, it was more like nudged…or something. Almost a little like yelling. Suddenly her head hurt, but she felt much more at peace. Like she just _knew_ she was alright, no matter what Dash was trying to pull. She just knew that something would happen to save her from this awkward situation. And that, whatever it was, was coming fast.

"Uh, while it's nice to hear, I don't want to hear that from you," Sam moved slightly away from the boy who was leaning closer to her then, "No offense, it's just creeping me out."

Dash chuckled, "Just think of it as payback for creeping me out through the whole 'talk' we just had."

"We didn't really talk much though," Sam steeled herself and looked back at him, "We more argued and bickered than anything else."

"Yeah, and for some reason you're still here," Dash had the nerve to wink at her, "No lady can resist a Baxter, not even the freaks…"

"For one thing," Danny's voice cut in right in front of them, "Sam isn't a freak, and another thing, it's more like she's waiting to meet up with me and Tucker, not hanging around you."

"So where's the techno-nerd, then?" Dash stood up, "Or did you just run ahead to meet your little girlfriend?"

"I just got a bad feeling," Danny looked like he was ready to spit, "like Sam might be being forced to listen to someone blabber on and on about themselves."

Sam stood up then, "Uh, funny thing Danny," she smiled sheepishly, "I was actually bothering him at first…"

"Say what?" Danny was tempted to do a very cartoon like double take.

"You two losers have fun with your little lover's spat," Dash strode away, hands tucked in his pockets, "I've got more important things to deal with."

Sam nervously met Danny's eyes then and noticed he had a very strange look on his face, like he was fighting to remember something. He finally gave up though, opting instead to raise an eyebrow at her, "Do I even want to know what that was about?"

"Uh, maybe not," Sam shrugged, moving a little closer to his side, "but let's just say that everyone has a bad day and needs someone to talk to."

"If you were having such a bad day you could have just talked to me," Danny's faced suddenly glazed over in slight worry, "or if you were mad at me there was always Tucker!"

"Not me Danny," she grabbed his hand to start him walking back towards the arcade and Tucker, "It was Dash that needed to talk, but let's go and find Tucker. Why did you leave the arcade anyways?"

"I dunno'," he shrugged as he let himself be tugged along by the lovely girl currently holding his hand, "I just had a sudden urge to go for a run…through the park. Guess we were just lucky, huh? You looked kinda' uncomfortable."

"Lucky, yes," Sam slowed down to walk by his side, "But you running? Never would have guessed it Danny Fenton."

"Maybe it's the alter-ego hero in me," Danny winked at her, eyes glowing a bright green, "Ya' know, urge to stay in shape to beat the bad guys and look good for the ladies."

"You don't have an alter-ego, Danny," Sam laughed as they crested the next hill, "You're you, one way or another."

"You so sure about that?" he grinned and winked saucily, wriggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, eyes still green, "Phantom sure seems to be more confident."

"No, that's just the psychological effect of having super powers combined with the belief already ingrained in every teenage boys' mind that they're invincible," she told him with a completely blank face, holding his green gaze for a total of five seconds before they both burst out laughing, "It's true though!"

"You've been talking to Jazz again haven't you?" Danny grinned as they finally caught sight of the arcade.

"Maybe," she grinned back, before noticing that Tucker was rapidly approaching and apparently on the look out for a ghost.

"Where's the ghost?"

"Uh, nowhere that I know of," Danny shrugged.

"You ran out of there like some monster was about to destroy the whole town and now I find you two…" but to Sam it sounded like Tucker stopped in his rant for some reason, "but oh well, right? Let's, uh, head over to Sam's and start the first official movie marathon of the summer!"

Danny watched him walk off ahead of them and Sam leaned over to him, "Is he acting weird or is it just me?"

"I dunno' Sam," Danny laughed and they started following their friend, "Tucker's just cool like that sometimes…"

For you see, Sam was the only one out of the loop right then. She didn't notice what Danny knew all along, and what Tucker had taken notice of. What Sam didn't know was that when Tucker saw, Danny had scowled and shook his head to tell him not to say anything. What Sam didn't know was that Danny was loving what was happening.

And it wouldn't be until they reached her house and the three went to the door to go inside that Sam would notice that she was still holding hands with a very pleased, and slightly sneaky feeling, Danny Fenton. Truth be told, she was rather pleased herself.


	10. Misadventures

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: I love using Tucker as an outside reference to the relationship Danny and Sam have…..and yes, this chapter is a journal, Tucker keeps one on his PDA, as noted in the first Desiree episode. Short chapter…and five points if anyone can figure out the pun about the new ghost's name...

Edit! I messed up on a name and now I feel really bad...I wrote Warden instead of Walker and felt oh so dumb...oh well, I fixed it. :)

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Ten: Misadventures**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Sunday, June 28th:

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Today was crazy, but that's pretty normal for me now. We, the infamous troublesome trio of Amity Park, actually went _to_ the park tonight after a day of sitting around Danny's house and complaining about how bored we all were and how hot it was outside.

Good thing no ghosts have been around lately, Danny would be whining even more if he had to fighting in the heat, and I don't think Sam would put up with it. I can just see it now, one Samantha Manson arrested for murder of her best friend by suffocation under pillow, which she keeps threatening to do. That would be one heck of a head line.

Anyways, the park was pretty fun until we almost got in trouble. We all had flashlights and I made Danny promise that he wouldn't cheat by using his powers. Sam made me promise I wouldn't cheat with anything I had either, which was a shame because I had just got this great pair of night vision goggles. Cost me a fortune, but it was so worth it.

Back on subject though, the game in the park was great. We played flashlight tag for about an hour, just being idiots and tagging each other and then taking off like our lives depended on it. I don't think I've run that much in a long time.

Sam and Danny ended up having one of those moments that almost makes me want to puke from the sweetness of it all. That or lock them in a closet together and find some way to keep Danny from phasing out so they can just get on with admitting they like each other.

I'm actually ready to go for the direct approach and force them into it. Then again, that probably wouldn't work out with how stubborn Sam can be and how weird Danny can get when a situation involves a girl. Which is funny because most of the time he's fine around Sam. Then of course she goes and does something to remind him that she _is_ female and he'll wig out.

We had been playing for about an hour when one of the coolest things happened. The police actually came and tried to round us up. Awesome, huh? We actually ranked high enough on the Amity disturbance list to get a cop car!

I was hiding, or trying to hide, from Danny when I heard a "Gotcha!" and a shout of surprise from Danny and Sam. He had tackled her from behind and they started in on one of their moments. I swear I would have actually left them alone this time if I hadn't seen the cop car pull up.

They looked like they were about to kiss, seriously. Kinda' freaky from my point of view, 'cause I've known them for so long, but oh well. They need to go out and get it over with already.

The cop car pulled up and I hurried to break up the party and get us out of there before we got caught. Sam immediately pushed Danny off of her from their place on the ground when I ran up and I couldn't help it. I smiled and made a smart-ass remark. I am an idiot.

If I hadn't of said anything, they wouldn't have started freaking out on me and acting weird. For once I was the one with the cool head and told them about the cop and about needing to get out of the park, pronto.

Well, we made it out, and here I sit writing at three in the morning. I swear I am the best friend in the world sometimes. Not to mention handsome. And brave. I mean, I did save all our butts.

But that's all for now, 'cause this man needs some serious sleep. Tucker out

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Monday, June 29th:

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Dude, okay…

I don't say this often but today was some seriously messed up shit.

Okay, there I got it out of my system, but seriously. I mean, a ghost who attacks with spray paint? Where do they get their crazy personas? Does death drive people insane, or are their personalities affected by their lives?

I guess that would make the most sense. Poindexter was bullied in life so he protects in death. Ember probably died during a concert or something. Walker was probably a cop or a, well, warden.

What's Danny going to be, though, is my question. Super-hero in life, super-hero in death? Though technically he already is, so that theory doesn't really work out too well.

We were walking down to the Nasty Burger, minding our own business like always, and then came Danny's ghost sense, blue mist thingy. Weird.

Anyhow, we turn to look into one of the alleyways we were walking past and there's this ghost, in broad daylight painting the side of a building.

Now, I don't have a problem with graffiti artists so long as they aren't being idiots about it, ya' know, tagging and marking their territory and writing stupid things. Some of the work they do is luscious. Awesome to look at.

This guy, uh, ghost was one of those artists. He was amazing, but all he was doing was writing his name, Huey. On every surface. Which just so happened to include Danny when he went ghost and flew up to talk to him.

Danny wasn't amused, but Sam and I got a kick out of it. The stupid ghost thought we were laughing at his artwork though and started to attack us. Thank God for ectoplasm shields, else wise me and Sam would have needed a change of clothes and a good scrub down.

After about two minutes of Danny and Huey throwing paint and punches and coloring the entire alley, Sam was apparently getting bored as she walked right up to the ghost with a spray paint can in hand.

How she gets the nerve to do some of the things she does I shall never know…now if only she could apply this to her situation with Danny. That would definitely make their 'relationship' (which is adamantly ignored by those two) progress.

Off topic again, but Sam walked up to this ghost and Danny was all going crazy and yelled at her to get away, when the ghost just looks at her and the paint can in her hand.

She said something all witty, I can't remember it though, and he laughed and told her that he just wanted to paint. Danny floated down beside Sam and the ghost moved about a step closer. Don't know if Sam noticed it or not, but Danny's hands definitely started glowing green when Huey got closer than Danny thought he should.

Can anyone say territorial?

So, the ghost starts talking to them and I walk up closer and we all work out what the real problem was. Like Huey said, he just wanted to paint, and in life he had done a lot of graffiti work.

Sam suggested that instead of just tagging things he do actual works, like wall murals and stuff like that, all over the city. There were lots of walls to paint on, and, if the work was good, people usually didn't mind having drawings on the sidewalls of their businesses.

Huey wasn't convinced until I chimed in that it would be a challenge. It would be harder to do actual artwork than just detailing his name, and it would be like a game to figure out what people would keep on their walls. He agreed then and cleaned up the alleyway peacefully with our help. Nice guy really…

See? This was one messed up day. We never get ghosts to agree with us and they never want to actually talk. Usually it's, 'Take over the world' this or 'Destroy you' that. Sam had a great idea, but something about what happened afterwards was odd, and definitely got recorded in my Sam and Danny file.

Danny had this little smirk on his face as we started to walk away, like he was all proud of Sam, but he was beside me and Sam was too far behind us to have seen it. Then she busts out a line like, "Proud of me, huh?" and Danny gets all flustered and just nods and we get to the Nasty Burger.

It was just weird. How did she know… I mean, I _know_ how she knew, but it was just weird. It was probably just a coincidence because it's way too soon into this re-development of their mental link to have started feeling each others, well, feelings so clearly again.

I dunno', the rest of the day was cool though. We just hung out at the arcade and actually got Sam to play a couple of games with us. She ain't the best, but she definitely ain't the worst. Must be all the times she's watched us play.

After that we went back to Danny's house and had dinner with him and his family. That's always fun. You never know when the food is gonna' get up and dance for you…or try to eat you before you eat it.

But yeah, I'm tired and all out of words. Tucker out

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Tuesday 30th:

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

So, today was fun. Not.

I swear, the Fenton's are made to forget dates. Well, the guys in the family always forget important dates, like all the times that Mr. Fenton forgothis anniversary. Birthdays are just another casualty to their brain's lack of memory.

Danny and Sam met up with me at the mall for a day of eating junk food and poking around all the weird little stores that had recently cropped up, but for some reason Danny was getting really fidgety. He kept saying he felt like he forgot something.

Sure enough, he forgot something alright.

We spotted Jazz at about 2 this afternoon heading into one of the little gift stores and when she came back out we caught up with her. Danny asked what she had gotten and her reply had him nearly phasing through the floor in shock and worry.

It was a birthday present for their mom.

Needless to say Danny immediately started rushing around trying to find a present for his mom, giving us a "Sorry guys, I really need to get this!" before taking off and leaving us to figure out what to do with ourselves.

Sam bet me a twenty that he wouldn't find anything. I knew better than to bet against her, but I couldn't just pass up the chance at a free twenty. She won…lucky.

By about six that evening Sam and I had migrated to the Nasty Burger, where Danny found us. He was in a pretty bad way, as in, he totally lacked in the present department.

After I handed my last twenty over to Sam, she told me to get on the net and look up a gift site. I did and while Danny was bemoaning his fate and his forgetfulness we found the perfect present for Mrs. Fenton. Sam whipped out her handy phone and ordered it to be delivered to the Fenton household at 8 when the party was going to be held.

Thank God we had talked to Jazz longer than Danny had and found out what time the party was going to be at.

I swear, and I know I've said it before, but I have _got_ to be the absolute best friend that a person can have. With maybe the minor exception of Sam sometimes…and Danny when he actually has his head on straight.

The party was great and the present was delivered in the nick of time, saving Danny from having to give his mom some lame last minute thing he had picked up while we dragged him home.

His face was totally priceless. Sam snapped a picture for the yearbook and I got one for my collection of weird pictures of my friends. I love that collection.

Well, I've got a big day tomorrow and for the next couple of days. The whole town's getting ready for the Fourth of July. I just hope our trio can keep out of more trouble until after it's all over with. I'm too young to feel this old. I mean really, I'm about to go to bed and it's only one.

There's gotta' be something wrong with me, lol. Tucker out

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Reminder to self: Danny promised to take us out for ice cream tomorrow for saving his butt, and said we could get whatever we want. I'm gonna' make him regret that.

I'm out, yo.


	11. Interlude:  Remembered Ignorance

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Here's another dream chapter for you, but this time it's from Sam's point of view….oh with a half-discussion on the almost, but not really kiss mentioned by Tucker in last chapter….I'll probably get a lot of interesting reviews for this one, so if you feel you need an explanation I shall do my best, all you have to do is ask!  
Five points and a cookie to R. Shield for getting the pun! 'Huey' was a play on the word 'hue', meaning color...lol, silly I know, but cute silly I think! Anywho, congrats to you!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Eleven: Interlude: Remembered Ignorance**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

It was still on her mind.

The park and flashlight tag. The almost, close to it, but not nearly close enough kiss. The feeling of having done something amazing in his eyes when she talked Huey out of attacking them more than he had. Being promised ice cream after helping him out and then getting the ice cream the next day.

But the almost kiss was what was closet to the surface of her mind. It was just so…frustrating and at the same time convenient that Tucker had showed up to get them and prevent them from getting in trouble with the cops.

She wasn't sure about Danny, but a kiss could very possibly have been a bad thing right at the moment in time. What would have happened afterwards? Would they have been awkward around one another? Would he have regretted it? Would she?

'No,' Sam thought to herself as she finished snuggling down into her sheets, 'I wouldn't have minded or regretted kissing him. That's a scary thought though. A 'fake-out make-out' is one thing, but a real, honest to goodness kiss? In the middle of the park? At night…'

She turned herself over, 'He'll be here soon,' and he would too. He always came to his 'sanctuary' as she had begun to think of the room. It wasn't just her room anymore, it had become Danny's place too.

A sigh rent the air then, and she nearly jumped at the sound, but forced herself to lie still and act asleep. She hadn't necessarily been avoiding him, she just didn't actively seek out his companionship since the park. She had to admit that it sucked though. Life was boring without Danny.

Apparently her best friend had other matters to attend to because after only thirty minutes spent resting by her window, during which time she would sneak quick peeks at the white-haired halfa, he returned to her side and made sure the blankets were snugly in pace.

A wry chuckle and then, "What am I supposed to do Sam? Pretend nothing happened in the park? You might be hurt, or you might appreciate it. If I act like something did almost happened, then you might get offended, or you might be happy. Either way I'm trapped."

Her hair was brushed off her face and it was so hard, so very hard, to not just open her eyes right then and say what she was thinking, 'Well, I honestly don't know what to say. I care for you, I likeyou a lot, but do I want more than friendship right now from you? I'm feeling pretty trapped, too, Danny. Things are changing. I don't want _us_ to change as well…not yet.'

"Sam," he sighed, "some people say when you're asleep you still hear things. So, I guess this is just the coward's way out. I'm going to act like nothing happened, and I hope you aren't upset about that. It's just that, we both have so much to deal with. If the link is coming back…"

Sam could almost feel him wince then, "If the link is coming back….damn, there are just so many bad memories. I don't want for _us_ to end up being a bad memory of a friendship that went wrong. You're too good a friend to risk loosing."

Danny Fenton, the boy she had a huge crush on for God knew how long, who was a despised hero that regularly saved lives, who _was_ Danny Phantom, who was her best friend…he meant so much to her, and she apparently did to him too. She felt touched that he thought so much of her.

"Sam," he said again as he stood up, "I just wish life wasn't always so difficult for me. This stupid link coming back is driving me crazy. I sound so selfish, I know. Thank God you're asleep. You'd either kill me or try to and I don't really like either one of those options."

At this last statement the halfa chuckled at himself, "Look how morbid you've made me," he teased the sleeping girl, "but that's a good thing I guess. You act too darkly and I act too cheesy. We balance each other out pretty well, and with Tucker we get just the right blend of all the emotions. Hey, do you know that the three of us make one emotionally stable person? How sad is that?"

"I really do have to go early tonight though," he sighed once more, "This is so sad that I'm talking to you when you're asleep. I really need to see a therapist…"

And he was gone. Just like that and Sam sighed and shifted herself deeper into her bed and pillows, 'How is it you're a complete moron sometimes and can still figure outjust what to say, Danny Fenton?'

He was right. What happened in the park was dangerous ground that she, and apparently he, wasn't ready to try and cross yet. What he said about the link was possibly true as well. Their main priority right now would have to be figuring out _if _it really was starting to grow again and _if _they would have to repress it like they had in elementary school.

'Elementary school,' Sam sighed as she closed her eyes, 'those days were supposed to be so sweet…and they were, but only because of Tucker and Danny…Mom and Dad just….Mom, Dad…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"_Mom, Dad!"_

'Why aren't they listening to me?'

"_Moooom," _she whined to catch her attention, "_I just wanna' tell you!"_

"Samantha Elizabeth Manson," her mother cut her off, "We are very disappointed in you and do not want to hear what you have to say right now. Now please, finish your dinner young lady."

"But Mom! Danny and I didn't even _do _anything!" she began to desperately try to explain to her parents, "We just were laughing at something funny, we would have stopped if Mr. Gill had asked us to!"

"Sammy-kins," he father's calm voice caused her to sigh, "You and Daniel need to stop playing that silly little game of yours. His parent's have already assured us they were going to have a talk to him about it and we intend to do so with you."

"Samantha, dear," Mrs. Manson picked up where her husband left off, "We know you and Danny are close friends, but pretending to be able to read one another's minds is just not done. It is impossible and the two of you are getting a little old for such childish games, sweetie."

"It's not a game!" Sam felt like crying. She could feel Danny in the back of her mind feeling the same way. His parents were obviously having, or had already had,the same talk with him as she was getting, and she took a small comfort in that.

"Samantha," her father looked at her in then, "Stop this right now, and do not backtalk your mother. You are in forth grade young lady. Things like playing atbeing psychic are all well and good when you are just pretending, but you and Daniel are taking it to the extreme. If he is bullying you into this then…"

"He isn't making me do anything Dad," Sam sighed. Somehow she realized that a rift was forming between her parents and her then. It bothered her, but it bothered her more that they wouldn't have enough faith in their own daughter to believe her, 'Why can't they just believe me? I've never lied to them before.'

"Honey, just please stop pretending with Danny," her mother tiredly rubbed her eyes, "People have started talking and this is the second time this month we've had to pick you up from school. Daniel's parent's are not happy with this situation either."

"Fine, Mom," Sam said angrily, "May I be excused, I'm not hungry anymore and I have homework I need to finish."

"Fine, Sammy-kins," her father waved her off.

The rest of the night and morning were a blur. The next thing Sam knew she was sitting in class, staring into space and waiting for something to happen. She had already finished her worksheet. Now if Danny would only hurry up...

'Another boring day,' she thought to herself, 'At least me and Danny can have some fun, I wonder what he's thinking. He feels very happy.'

"Hey, Sam," Danny turned towards her then, blue eyes dancing, "I just…"

"Hey freak!" a kid called and threw a paper ball at Danny's head, "Oops…I forgot to say catch!"

The class went into an uproar of half laughter, half nervous chattering. Danny and Sam sighed. They were getting used to the teasing and taunting. Talking to their parents didn't work. They refused to believe them for some reason, no matter what they did to try and prove their connection to them.

Their teacher was out of the question, too. All that ever happened from Mr. Gill would be a call to order from the class, just so they would settle down. He never reprimanded the bullies. He never told the other kids to leave Sam or Danny alone. He just didn't care.

But something was going horribly wrong. The kids actually got up, 'No,' Sam thought, 'no one gets up! This is fourth grade, not fifth!'

They were coming towards her. Yelling, shouting, hitting, and the teacher still did nothing but sit there and ignore what was happening. Her parents were there and they did nothing. Danny was shouting something she couldn't hear, he was being torn from her by those people.

She couldn't feel him anymore. She only felt numb, when she knew she should be frightened and horrified and sad and a thousand other terrible emotions. She couldn't feel him in the back of her mind, so nothing else really mattered right then.

'I can't feel you!' Sam cried out in her mind, '_I can't feel you, why can't I feel you Danny? Where are you going?'_

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'_Why can't I feel you? Where...Dan...'_

Sam sat up then, and drew a deep breath as if she hadstopped breathing for a few seconds in her sleep. Shakily she exhaled heavily through her mouth as she thought back over her dream.

It had started as a memory of her parents telling her she was only playing a game with Danny when they were in forth grade. She had been about nine then and knew, absolutely knew, that it _was not_ a game.

Games were fun and interesting and safe. You didn't play games that got you called names or teased or hit. You didn't do something that could possibly get you hurt. That's why they had stopped.

'That's why Danny made me promise that we'd stop, that we'd get rid of the link,' Sam raised her fingers to her lips, 'That's why he's so worried now, but things seem like they can turn out different. I'm so confused, Danny, but maybe you're right. We have bigger fish to fry than worrying about almost kissing in the park. I understand…'

Sam took one last deep breath before settling back down to rest. It was only seven in the morning and she was determined to get at least a few more hours of rest. It was summer after all.

'I'll always understand,' she closed her eyes and drifted back into sleep with one last thought, 'because we're the only ones who really know everything we've been through. I trust you, Danny. You've never let me down before…'

Sam was asleep then, just like that, and drifted into a much more pleasant dreamscape that had to do with ice cream, soft green grass, and a certain blue eyed halfa….She didn't know it, but trials were coming and she needed all the pleasent sleep she could get.


	12. Pyrotechnics

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: All I have to say is I have wanted to write this chapter for so long now. I can't wait to try my hand at the wonderful character that is Valerie Gray. She's as cool as Tucker and I'm so excited, I just hope I keep her in character!  
Note please that this is the big Fourth of July festival in the park I've been setting up with tiny hints in the last couple of chapter…;)

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Twelve: Pyrotechnics**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Ah,' Jasmine Fenton sighed to herself happily as she stretched out her arms and stepped out of the RV into the bright sunlight, 'This is going to be one of the best Fourth of July festivals ever held in Amity.'

Grinning cheerfully she quickly moved to help her brother and parents unload the small, disassembled booth they had constructed at their home. Today's festivities were just beginning to start, with people starting to arrive and set up food and game booths, much like their own.

"Danny," she said worriedly as he began to haul one of the larger sideboards over to their designated spot by himself, "let me help you. That has got to be heavy and I don't want you getting hurt!"

Danny grinned cheekily back at his sister, "What, this?" he let go with his left hand and held it up about a foot off the ground with only his right, "You're kiddin', right sis?"

Jazz found herself shaking her head at her first hand demonstration of Danny's growing muscle mass, 'He's been doing so much fighting these last two years, he was bound to get muscles sometime…'

He continued happily on his way, but used both his hands to walk with the board. Jazz figured it was either to make it easier to walk, or to hide his growing strength. Or maybe even do a little of both, 'Though I doubt Danny has two reasons for doing something. Usually he does things impulsively, not that that's a good thing all the time.'

As the Fentons began to set up their 'ghost-hunting' game booth, many others began to file into the park, mainly to enjoy the festivities that were already gearing up. Three hotdog and hamburger vendors, two cotton candy stands, a dunking booth, and even a fun house were already positioned strategically across part of the park. The largest hill, however, was left completely bare, reserved for people to spread their blankets on and set up their own little areas for the day and the firework show that night.

Fourth of July was a big event this year, and Jazz was optimistically hopeful that nothing would go wrong. She, however, much like Danny, was ever on the alert for strange happenings so that her little brother would have some help if it was needed. Jazz felt for the Jack-o-Nine-Tails that she had securely tucked in the back pocket of her pants.

When asked why she had decided to bring it along, a simple shrug and a "You can never be too prepared!" dealt with her father well enough. She just informed her mother that she thought it would help the children get into the correct mindset to play the game. She had gotten huge hugs and words of approval from both of them.

"Ow," Danny whined as he caught his thumb between the last two sides the he and Jazz were putting up to the little booth, "I hurt my thumb…"

"Well, that isn't the smartest thing to do," a sarcastic voice quipped, "Shouldn't you be trying to prevent injuring yourself in case you have _other_ things to deal with tonight?"

"Oh, ha, ha, Sam," Danny grumbled as he shook his hand in the air, trying to relieve the pain, "Yeah, sure, I _really_ try to hurt myself on a regular basis, 'cause it's some kind of method that makes it more tolerable….damn it, I got a splinter."

Jazz watched as Sam deftly caught his hand in mid-shake and examined it for a second. A sly smirk and a rather devious look flashed across the girl's face as she reached for the hem of her shirt, where a safety pin was attached, "I can fix that. Jazz, you might have to hold him down, he's a real baby about splinters…"

"No…," Danny tried to back away from his best friend, rapidly shaking his head, "no, no, no, no, no. You are not pricking at my thumb with that to try and get the splinter out."

"You're right Sam," Jazz laughed as Danny finally wrenched himself away from the much smaller girl, "and as soon as you catch him, I'll help you out. Until then, I'm going to finish setting this up and try and find Mom and Dad. You two have fun."

Jazz smiled and shook her head knowingly as the pair were off like a shot across the park, one yelling about the other being a big baby, the other yelling back that cruel and unusual punishment was against the law.

'If those two get any closer, I'll be helping to plan a wedding…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The day had been rather successful so far, much to Danny's surprise. Tons of people visited his parents' booth, enjoying the simple game of shooting down one of the fake 'ghosts' and receiving a prize after hitting five.

No real ghosts had shown up, no one from his school that had a problem with him had stopped by, and Tucker and Sam had actually been keeping him entertained while he ran the booth for his turn. Life couldn't get much better.

'Of course,' Danny thought glumly as his breathe appeared before him in a blue mist, 'it can always get worse. I really need to stop jinxing myself…'

"Go on Danny. Me and Sam will cover for you," Tucker waved him off and pushed him out the back, "We know what to do, and it's almost time for the fireworks anyways, so the booth won't be open for too much longer, now."

"You guys are the best," Danny smiled as he quickly transformed himself and headed off to find the interloper.

After searching for twenty minutes, Danny was just about to give up when he heard a giggle coming from up in one of the trees. Glancing up he saw Kitty and Johnny snuggled up on one of the branches, facing the hill where the fireworks would take place.

Danny watched for a minute, thinking back to the other ghost, Huey, who had just wanted to paint. He wasn't doing any real harm, and this time, neither were Johnny or Kitty. They looked like they just wanted to watch the fireworks.

'Benefit of the doubt it is,' Danny smiled to himself before calling out to them, "Hey you two."

Johnny immediately moved Kitty behind him, further up the branch, "What do ya' want halfa?"

"Nothing," Danny said with a small smile, "I just wanted to tell you two you'd probably get a better view of the fireworks in that tree over there."

Kitty grinned around her boyfriend then, "Really? That's it Danny?"

"That's it," he nodded, then added sheepishly, "You aren't causing problems or anything, so I really don't have a good reason to fight with you. I kinda' figured you were just here to watch the show."

Kitty giggled again then as Johnny sat in slight shock. Quickly composing himself he turned back to the halfa below them, "Yeah, uh…thanks?"

"No problem," Danny turned to go, but gave one last stern look over his shoulder, "Just don't make me have to fight tonight. I don't want to ruin it for you two or for me."

"Whatever," Johnny said pulling Kitty back to his side, "Later."

Smiling at the clear dismissal, Danny floated away. It was certainly a relief that they didn't want to fight this time around. Benefit of the doubt was definitely a good thing in his mind, and it wouldn't hurt for them to have a little time out of the ghost zone.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"It's about time you got here," Sam raised her eyebrows as Danny plopped down between her and his dad, "The show is just about to start."

"I'm surprised you actually came. Isn't this a little commercial and government related for you?" he shot back teasingly.

"Yeah, Sam," Tucker joined in from her other side, "You don't usually do the Fourth thing. Too many meat products and stuff."

Sam just rolled her eyes, "Danny talked me into it with an oh so pathetic 'Don't abandon me because I'm so pitiable and don't want to have to work a booth' talk."

"I did not!" Danny said as he flushed slightly, "I just said that….darn it," and he hung his head in defeat.

"Does that mean that it was the truth?" Tucker asked her with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Yep," she smiled back, "It sure does."

"So, where were you Danny boy?" Mr. Fenton got into the conversation, "You disappeared on us and Sam and Tucker said something about you heading to the food booth."

"Uh, yeah," Danny smiled sheepishly, "I got kinda' hungry and I, uh…"

"Met me there and we got distracted looking around at all the booths," Jazz cut in smoothly with a wink, 'Don't worry little brother, I've got you covered.'

"Ah," their father shook his head knowingly, missing the thankful smile Danny sent his sister, "it is easy to do when there's so much stuff to see. The only thing that would make this better would be some ghosts running amok for your mother and I to round up together."

"Oh, Jack," Mrs. Fenton placed an hand on his arm, "That wouldn't be good for tonight. This is supposed to be quality time for all of us."

"No, it wouldn't be good," he replied to her with a devilish smirk, "but it would mean quality time alone for you and me."

"Jack," Maddie replied happily, "Why are you so sweet?"

"'Cause I love ya' baby," and he gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek, which caused the teens beside them to laugh and roll their eyes.

_BOOM._

The first firework went off in the air above their heads without warning sending them all into more laughter, only this time to work the nervousness out of their systems. Sam had inadvertently grabbed at Danny's shirt sleeve and nearly pulled him over from the force she put into it. Not that he minded.

The rest of the fireworks display was beautiful, and all four Fentons, a Manson, and a Foley completely enjoyed themselves. The end, though, came all too soon. Danny and the rest of their party began to head back to the booth when Maddie pulled the four youngsters off to the side.

"You four don't worry about cleaning up," she smiled congenially, "just leave that to us. Danny, you and Jazz set it up, and Sam and Tucker don't need to help us with our booth. You run along and have some more fun before everything shuts down for the evening, alright?"

Four enthusiastic nods later found them by themselves, wandering through the fairway, enjoying the sights and sounds and smells.

Well, some were enjoying the smells.

"I swear," Sam pressed her hand over her nose for the fifth time, "if I smell another hotdog I am going to be sick."

"Uh," Danny watched her, confusion and concern swirling in his eyes, "You want to forget the festival and do something else?"

"No," she glanced over at Jazz and Tucker who were thoroughly enjoying some random game or other, "I don't want to ruin all of you're nights. I think I'll just head home."

"Aw, come now Sam," Danny smiled, but it faded as she gagged again at a passerby's chilidog, "It'd only be fair to do something you wanted to do. You spent the whole day here after all…"

"No, Danny," but she never got any farther than that. Suddenly she found herself invisible and intangible and being pulled forcefully back towards the open hill that everyone had already left.

The trip was much shorter than it should have been with the inconvenience of actually having to go _around_ objects removed. Apparently it was easier to just walk through them in Danny's mindset.

"You know that was pretty dumb to pull that back there," Sam finally said as they stopped on the other side of the hill, "Someone could have seen you do that."

Glowing green eyes and snow white hair melted back into her field of vision, "Yeah," he shrugged, "but no one was really looking and if they were they'd just think they were going crazy or it was a trick of the light or something…"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Valerie Gray was not having the best of times this evening. She had been so sure that that stupid ghost boy would show up to wreck the festivities, but so far nothing had happened.

She sulked her way back over to the hill where everyone had been gathered to watch the fireworks. She was determined to get home on time, which meant before her father noticed she had snuck out while she was still grounded for sneaking out last week to look for ghosts.

A voice, however, caught her attention and she stealthily made her way to a set of bushes located so very conveniently next to the tree line she was walking along. The voice sounded awfully like Danny Fenton from school, and soon a second voice, that of Sam Manson, confirmed what Valerie thought she heard.

Still making her way to the bushes so she could sneak a peak, she caught some of their conversation.

"Yeah, but no one was really looking and if they were they'd just think they were going crazy or it was a trick of the light or something…"

"That doesn't matter Danny," a sigh was heard, "you didn't have to."

"Yeah I did," she heard him say right before she poked her head over the bushes, "I mean you looked like you were about to barf when that guy walked by you with that chilidog. Too much meat all in one place, huh?"

Sam Manson was standing on the hillside having a very nice little conversation with Danny Phantom!

'Wait, what?' Valerie frantically rubbed her eyes, 'This is impossible! Sam and Danny are all over each other, and that stupid ghost isn't a nice person! I know I heard Danny's voice, I know it….'

But a thought washed over her then. Yes, she had heard Danny's voice…but she had also heard…Danny's, the ghost Danny's, voice. They were exactly the same. She wasn't able to tell them apart! And the names and…

'That's insane!' she chastised herself as she continued to watch the pair interact, 'It's not just insane, it's impossible! Danny Fenton is very much alive. He is not a ghost.'

"No it wasn't just that it was too much meat," Sam sighed as she moved to sit down on the hill, the ghost moving to sit beside her, "I haven't been feeling great today. The smells just made it worse."

"How come you didn't say anything?" he cut her a worried look, "Somebody could have taken you home. Or found you something for your stomach at the very least."

Sam smiled, "It wasn't bothering me that much, and fresh air is helping. I really appreciate this."

The two sat in companionable silence for a moment, just watching the stars and enjoying the quite the night afforded them. Valerie was still racking her brain for explanations.

'He's just sitting there with her?' she watched confusedly, 'No ransacking, no destroying, no blowing things up?'

As she thought back over all her other encounters with the ghost, a pattern began to show itself, 'He's always claimed he was innocent, he's always helped me when I really needed it, and he's shown a good side on a number of occasions. But how can this be? I thought all ghosts were bad…'

A chuckle brought her back to the pair on the hillside, "You're like my own personal air-conditioner, you know that? It's the middle of the summer and I'm as cool as can be sitting next to you and your ghostly self."

"Ha! So being cold is a good thing sometimes," he looked like he winked at her, "but being warm is a good thing too, you know."

"If I didn't know you better I'd say you were flirting," Sam shot back, a look of slight amusement on her face.

'They fight and joke just like Sam and Danny Fenton do…' Valerie realized wide-eyed.

"So? Even friends need to flirt, right Sammy-poo?"

"I'd kill you if I thought I could right now," she whapped him on the head, or tried to, but her hand went straight through him and down until it was level with his emblem, "One, don't call me that. Two, this is the weirdest feeling in the world…"

"What?"

"My hand is through your chest," she stared blankly as he tried, unsuccessfully, to keep from laughing, "It feels…tingly."

"Doesn't hurt, does it?" he looked down at the arm still through him, "It sure don't hurt me, though hitting me would have…that's why I made your hand go through me…"

"No, it doesn't hurt," she chuckled and pulled her hand out then, looking it over, "It's just a weird feeling is all."

'How is she so calm around him?' Valerie thought frantically, 'He's a ghost. Shouldn't she be freaking out? He is a lot like Danny though…maybe that's why she isn't freaking out. He looks like Danny now that I think about it…and she _is_ Goth. Maybe she's into ghosts?'

The pair laughed at something else, and then Danny Phantom stood and bowed elaborately to the girl still seated, before offering his gloved hand and pulling her up, "We'd better head back."

"Yeah," she laughed as they started walking back, fading from view as they went, "We'll never hear the end of it for 'disappearing' on them."

"Oh, ha, ha," came a slightly amused, slightly disgruntled voice, "you're really on a roll today Sam…"

Valerie sat for a few moments more before daring to move, lest the two not really be gone. Standing up she quickly tapped her heels together to trigger her board. She had a lot to think over tonight, and she really didn't need to get into more trouble with her father.

'He didn't do a single thing all night, but he was obviously here all along. Plus he was talking with Manson like they were old friends. He was nice to her, and really he's been nice to me all those times, even when we're fighting…and…and _I've_ usually been the one to start the fights.'

Valerie sighed as she soared over the cityscape back to her home, 'I couldn't have misjudged him, could I? It was him and his stupid dog. But he said it wasn't his dog. Ah, I just don't know now. I definitely need to look into this. Next time Phantom boy shows up, me and him are going to have a heart to heart.'

With a firm nod, Valerie felt a bit better about her situation, checking over all her equipment as she flew, 'And that heart to heart is gonna' happen, even if it means the hard way….Danny Phantom, you've got some explaining to do.'


	13. Beckon

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: And it's starting to get more serious and poor Danny is nearing critical. I can just see him yelling "I am NOT CRAZY!" at the top of his lungs…lol. Not that that really has anything to do with this chapter…it just provides a funny mental image for no real reason. ;)  
Oh my God, I am so sorry! I thought I would have this chapter posted by this afternoon and it's already almost 11 at night! I am sorry, so very sorry! In my defense I had a great time at my Aunt's house and the Songfest at my church was delightful…so don't beat me too badly! I love you all!  
Also, yes, mosh pits can get as bad as I describe, and sometimes even worse. When going to a mosh pit take lots of friends and a number of large guys. Be smart. Be safe. Don't learn the hard way...

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Thirteen: Beckon**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Tuesday, July the twenty-first, ten in the P.M., Morbid Antisocial Youth, Lacksrick, a city not twenty minutes away from Amity Park, only forty dollars per ticket, as it was standing only, no seats would be available.

Needless to say, Sam was beyond hyped. Danny wasn't too upset about this either. Tucker would have liked another encore from someone resembling Ember, but didn't want to be beaten black and blue by Sam and Danny for daring to mention that name in their presence.

As part of her, 'you had both better come with me so I can enjoy the mosh pits, or else I'll introduce you to my wrath' speech, Sam had kindly offered to pay their way.

Mosh pits, free concert, time with best friends, and great music? Not a problem with either one of the boys, but they couldn't help but tease and taunt her a bit, trying to get free food and drink out of the deal as well.

"So you need us two, big, handsome, strong men to accompany you, little lady?" Tucker teased as he cleaned his glasses and smiled handsomely, "What's in it for us though, besides the free concert and good times?"

"I think what Tucker means," Danny stepped in quickly to save his hapless friend from a face full of salad, "is do we get food and drink as a part of this deal? You know, being a bodyguard really takes it out of ya', Sam."

"Are you asking me to pay for all of this, is that it boys?" Sam quickly shot back, folding her arms with a very 'we are not amused' look upon her face.

Hastily the two in question wisely shook their heads 'no' with wide innocent eyes and slightly open mouths, trying their hardest to get across their silent, 'Who us? No….we're sweet, innocent boys who want nothing more than to accompany you and keep you safe, all out of our own good will and concern for you.'

Sam, appeased by their ridiculous display, chuckled quietly and let a little smile slip. This was possibly going to be one of the best events of her young life and she had already managed to talk her parents into letting her go. Tucker and Danny had been part of the package to keep their precious daughter safe from 'who knows what'.

'Mom and Dad,' Sam thought to herself as the boys finished their food and got ready to go, 'if only you knew what I dealt with all the time. How bad can a concert be compared to maniacs and ghosts trying to rule the world? Yeah, real scary…right.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Great concert!"

"What?"

"Great! Concert!"

"What? I can't hear you!"

"I SAID GREAT! CONCERT!"

"Oh!"

'Man,' Danny rubbed his head from the slight headache that was starting to grow into a nuisance, 'I can hardly even hear myself think, how am I supposed to hear what Sam and Tucker are trying to say to me?'

The music was beyond loud. Flashing lights, lasers, fire on the stage ever few seconds, tons of screaming people of all shapes and sizes and ages, and the pounding of thousands of feet added to the atmosphere of a giant rave-type gathering.

'I am so going to need an aspirin after this is over,' Danny ran a hand threw his hair, then over his eyes, 'Sam had better have some on her. And she better tell me a thousand times how much she absolutely adores me for letting her drag me here. I like loud but this is crazy, Tucker handles it way better than I do.'

Tucker was right with Sam, jumping away and getting into the hypnotic ambience that all the music and lights and dancing was causing. Danny was standing a few feet back from the ever growing mosh pit, head pounding dangerously, right in time with the beat. He had intended to join in, but now he was just observing, enjoying what was going on as much as he could.

At the end of the song, the crowd's antics died down a bit and Sam and Tucker made their way back to the young man standing with his arms crossed, a grimace across his face.

"What's up man? You don't look like you feel well," Tucker patted his back as he reached down for the bottle of water sitting at Danny's feet.

"I'm fine," Danny lied through his teeth, "I was just taking a breather, ya' know. I wanna' stay fresh for the whole concert and not be dead on my feet by the end of it."

Sam nearly snorted half her water bottle onto his face with laughter at his unintentional pun, "Aren't you already halfway there Danny?"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved her off with a half smile, "A halfway there dead person at a Morbid Antisocial Youth concert. How appropriate."

"Danny," Sam's brow furrowed, "Do you need some aspirin? You…look like you have a headache or something."

"Huh?" was Danny's reply. Sam had completely caught him off guard as he was certain he wasn't letting his face slip back into a grimace, "Oh, no, I'm fine. I probably just need to drink more water or something."

'Calm down Danny,' he coached himself as Sam and Tucker made their way back into the giant group of jumping and dancing people, 'She's an observant person, she probably caught a look at you when they were walking up. This is supposed to be a fun night, not a worry about things night.'

Two more songs played before Tucker managed to stumble back out of the mosh pit, soaked in sweat, missing his glasses and hat, and totally disheveled. He shakily headed back to Danny and gulped down half of his water before sinking to sit on the ground.

"You okay, Tuck?" Danny said as he squatted beside his friend, "You look like you got in a fight or something. Is Sam alright?"

"Sam didn't come out here yet?" Tucker raised his head, "It was getting kinda' rough so we started to make our way out. She's a lot smaller than I am so I told her to just go ahead of me. I figured she would have been out before me, but I guess she found a better place to dance, um, jumpin that thing."

"I guess," Danny wearily eyed the jumping group composed mainly of teenagers, "Maybe we should head in to look for her?"

"Nah," Tucker waved him off, "Sam's always sayin' she's a big girl and can take care of herself, which she can. I've been on the receiving end of that boot before. She can definitely take care of herself. Besides, this is her concert, she'll head back out when she's ready."

"I suppose," but Danny couldn't shake off this feeling of worry starting to knot in his stomach. It was beating out his headache, and that was impressive, 'I really need to stop worrying. Maybe Jazz was right and I do need to talk to someone about how stressed I'm getting."

A quicker beat picked up and suddenly the feeling of worry in his stomach spiked into pure panic, almost bowling him over, 'This can't be a good thing. They're getting too rowdy and Sam's awfully small, she's gonna' get knocked around like a rag-doll.'

Standing up, he hauled Tucker up beside him, "We really should go in and find Sam. She's tiny compared to all those guys. If you were getting bumped around, it's gotta' be ten times worse for someone her size. She hasn't exactly grown since Freshman year."

"Man," Tucker eyed the crowd, "It's huge now, how're we supposed to find her…"

"Sam!"

That was the last thing Tucker heard of Danny as he got cut off by the halfa rushing into the mosh-pit, a look of panic mixed with determination apparent on his face.

Tucker just stood and waited, confused and concerned, "Did I miss something?"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Five Minutes Earlier

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Alright, keep cool,' Sam told herself as she was jostled around by the others around her, 'Just keep working your way towards the edge and you'll be out in a minute. Tucker's fine 'cause he's a big guy, you'll be fine 'cause you're a smart, tiny girl and fit through the gaps in people.'

Sam had to reevaluate her statement, however, when the gaps in the crowd started to disappear one by one. She couldn't move anymore as the people began to pack in tighter and tighter. Sam had never been claustrophobic, but this was beginning to eat at her.

'Okay,' she tried to breath calmly as she started to worry, 'I'll just stay close to these guys. They're a lot taller than me and should be a good enough buffer between me and the rest of the crowd. They aren't moving too much.'

Her tactic worked for a minute or so, but the song came to its end all too quickly and the next was picked up. A fast, furious pace from the base drum, underneath an almost impossibly fast guitar melody, rocked the arena being used for the performance.

As the cheers rose and bodies began to sway and jump around, thefive or soboysaround her began grinning like maniacs, getting caught in the euphoria. Jumping, bumping, shoving, pushing, and pure panic were all Sam knew for a few seconds before she realized that part of her shirt had been torn and the top of her head was extremely sore from coming in contact with someone else's elbow.

'I want out, that's all I want, just a way out,' she began to plead desperately in her mind, 'Please, out, that's all, Danny. DANNY!'

A slight pain grew for a split second in her mind as she squeezed her eyes shut, tears sliding down her cheeks. She was shaken, sore, and being moved around with the violent intensity of the crowd, but that wasn't the worst part.

She had just realized that she shouted mentally for Danny, and it had worked just like it used to.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Present Time

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"SAM!"

Danny ripped his way through the crowd, pushing, pulling and shoving any of the guys who were in his way, moving aside anything that resembled a female or someone who couldn't take it. A first flew his way for the fourth time, only to miss it's target, and the guy who had done it was soon the proud owner of a black eye.

'She's this way,' he frantically worked his way forward, not even pausing to check if the guy went down, 'She has to be, she can't be that far from the edge and she definitely isn't the other way.'

He didn't have time to question how he knew where to go or how he knew he needed to get to her. He didn't have the time to wonder what it all meant, but in the back of his mind he stored all the turbulent thoughts about their link that were suddenly rushing to the front of his mind.

"SAM!" he called out again, only this time it was in relief. Just ahead between five large guys of about sixteen or seventeen was the object of his search, 'There she is. She's fine, just a little beat up, not hurt to bad, keep your cool Danny.'

Making it the last few feet to her side, he immediately grabbed her, and damning the consequences made them both intangible and invisible with several people watching. The relief was instant as the people began to move through them instead of roughly shoving them around.

'Damn, Danny,' he berated himself, 'Real smart, wait until you get to her to turn intangible, waste your time, let her get hurt and scared.'

"I've got you Sam," he said right in her ear so she could hear him, "We're getting out of here, right now, it's fine, okay?"

Sam nodded and clung to him with one arm, while holding the side of her shirt closed with the other. It only took her a second to compose herself and state in her normal sarcastic tones, "So how long before we get out of here? No offense, but I don't ever want to even see a mosh pit again."

Danny chuckeld, 'Good old Sam. Everything's okay, she's being sarcastic…'

The two walked calmly through all the people to the edge and over to Tucker where he brought them back into plain sight.

"You found her then?" Tucker smiled at the pair, before pulling a face at their appearance, "Either you both got roughed up in there or you snuck off, had some quality time, and Danny filled his grope quota for the month."

Sam rolled her eyes, still hanging onto to Danny, and began to worry the tear in her shirt, "If I wasn't so tired right now I'd show you exactly what it felt like to be in _there_."

Tucker followed the jerk of her head to the mosh pit, "No thank you ma'am, I just got out of there a few minutes before you did."

As their light bickering continued, Danny's brain was finally able to catch up with him. He knew exactly what had happened now that he had a second to think about it. Sam's mental shout had come through as clear as day.

It shouldn't have worked, but it did, and that only reaffirmed one thing. Their connection was back, almost as strong as it had been when they had blocked it out in fifth grade. She had called, he had answered. It was instantaneous and direct, and there was no way to deny it now. He had known she needed him and he had known where she was at.

Catching her eye only verified it, as she instantly looked away, as if trying to sort out her own thoughts. She wouldn't look him in the eye. She knew what she did.

"So," he started off slowly as he gently rubbed the arm his hand was resting on, "Are you alright? No cuts or broken bones or anything, right?"

"Nope," she gave a half smirk as Tucker began to check her over, "I wasn't severely injured in any way. The drugs might take a while to wear off however, and the sex wasn't really that great. Oh, and I got addicted to alcohol while I was in there. Now, do you have some acid, a beer, and a condom?"

Danny lost it and started laughing, as did Tucker. Sam was definitely fine, if not a little shaken up. Wrapping her up in a hug, Danny managed to whisper in her hair, "I thought you promised to never scare me like that again?"

Her arms held him tighter, "It wasn't exactly my fault, and this time, I'm alright."

Tucker cut in between them then for a quick hug of his own, "Hey, I get a hug too. Just because I'm not the big hero doesn't mean I don't get to hug the pretty girl that's been rescued! Next time you stay with me in the mosh pits, young lady."

"Alright," a slightly choked laugh came out of Sam as the two boys hugged her again, "but this is the only time we are doing a group hug so don't get used to the cheesiness of it."

"Let's see if we can't find you another shirt to wear, what do ya' say?"

"Aright Tuck, and I'll have the driver pull around."

"Hey," Danny said cheerfully, "at least this way we beat the traffic, right?"

"Yeah," Sam replied with a small smile.

"Definite plus," Tucker said as he headed to one of the booths to buy a shirt.

The boys got Sam squared away, the car came for them, and the three were taken home after a very eventful concert. Tucker wasn't sure what was worse; Sam being even more sarcastic than normal to cover being so shaken, or Danny being extremely quiet, almost as if he were mulling over something.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Sam's out,' Danny sighed in relief as he phased through her window late that night, or rather early that morning if you were to be precise. Small bruises had started to form on her arms, and he was pretty sure if he looked he'd find them on her sides and back and stomach. Bile rose in his throat at the sight of the bruised skin's purpled tones.

'I should have been in the mosh pit with her,' he sighed as he sank to sit on her bed, fully human once again, 'That's the whole reason me and Tucker went, to keep her from getting run over in the giant human blob. I should have been there this time, and I should have been there last time.'

"I just keep messing up, Sam," Danny said softly as he pushed her hair from her forehead, "I can't seem to keep you safe. I can protect you from ghosts and from monsters and from Vlad, but I can't seem to keep you safe from my own stupidity."

Almost as if she sensed the emotions roiling beneath the surface of his calm façade, Sam turned in her sleep and curled around Danny where he sat.

"Safe," she breathed out and gathered a handful of his shirt in her left hand.

"If you say so Sam," Danny smiled forlornly down at her, "If only it was me that…"

"Danny," she cut him off in another sleep slurred murmuring, and proceeded to snuggle up to his form more.

'Oh yeah,' he thought to himself with a huge grin, 'It's me. She thinks she's safe with me andknows even when asleep. Sweet!'

Sweet moment over the heavier matters swept over him as he made sure Sam was tucked in tightly and comfortable, 'We'll deal with it tomorrow,' he resolutely told himself, 'The calling was an accident. It was necessary and a one time thing. We'll get this back under control yet.'

With one last look over his shoulder, Danny turned to fly home, determined to not loose his nerve in the coming day and discuss the entire thing seriously with Sam, 'I will talk to her, I will, I am going to, I think…I hope I don't loose my nerve. Maybe putting it off won't be so bad…maybe I won't even see her tomorrow…No! I will talk to her, I will, I will, I will…'

But of course, poor confused Danny was just misleading himself….


	14. Consequences

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Everyone really liked Tucker's journal, and this chapter just needed to be a journal entry or two. Hope you don't mind me using this plot trick twice in so few chapters…it was just screaming at me to be from Tucker's point of view.

Ack…It ended up being shorter than I thought…oh well, you'll just have to deal with it and I hope that you don't hate me, 'cause I love you all! I had already said that my chapters will only be as long as I need them to be to get across my point, or the needed information...Any typos are necessary, as it is Tucker's journal...he's not going to be a hundred percent accurate all the time. ;) (That's just my way to save myself from having to read over this chapter too closely, lol...I'm so lazy today!)

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Fourteen: Consequences**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Wednesday, July 22nd

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Yeah, so I'm writing in this a little early today, but it's no big deal. After yesterday, man, I'm bushed. I can only imagine how Sam is feeling. She got knocked around a heck of a lot more than I did in that stupid mosh pit.

Still, she's sitting right in front of me and chatting it up with Danny while we sit inside at the Nasty Burger, enjoying the air conditioning as opposed to being out in the heat. Can you believe it's over a hundred degrees down in the Southern states? It's about eighty seven right now and I'm dying. I can't even imagine what it's like down in Texas or Georgia or somewhere like that.

I didn't really get the chance to write about yesterday, but there isn't a lot to say. We went to the concert, had a blast, but Sam got lost in the mosh pit. The giant, oversized, unruly mosh pit of doom is a much better way to phrase it.

Danny had been getting worried, but all of a sudden he just called out her name and shot into the mosh pit looking for her. It only took him a couple of minutes, and that was strange now that I sit here and think about it and watch the two of them.

He really shouldn't have been able to find her that fast, but I can't say I'm too surprised. Back in fourth and fifth grade, the kids figured out that if they teased Sam enough she'd just 'call' for Danny to come and save her from them. Not that she needed saving, or at least that's what she'd say…

So, she'd call him and he'd come and the kids would stop teasing them. I guess teasing two people isn't as much fun as a single target, but who knows? I have no clue why those other kids thought that torturing Sam every other day was fun.

Sam had to of called Danny yesterday, there's no other explanation really. Back in elementary Sam would call him and he'd know almost exactly where to go. He knew where to go obviously, since he was in and out of that crowd in less than five minutes. I don't think they even realized what happened this time.

I've always wondered what it was like to be able to mentally tug on someone else's mind. Curiosity probably shouldn't eat at me so much, but I bugged Sam into telling me all about it once.

She said that it was more a mental shout than anything. That they didn't think anything specific, though it helped her to think Danny's name when she called him. Sam told me that she would just 'feel' for their link and give it a nudge. A mental shout for him that hurt her head the first couple of times she did it, but grew used to over time.

The more she used it, the less it bothered her and the easier it was for her to do. I wonder if she felt the pain this time. The more I think about it, the more I think about the day at the arcade when Danny just took off and left me, and then I saw him walking back with Sam, hand in hand. She didn't even notice it.

Sometimes I think that Sam gets way more shook up by things than she even allows herself to acknowledge…man I think I've been getting Jazz's vibes lately or something. Note to self, see Jazz less, play video games more.

We didn't even meet up until about two hours ago. We met at Sam's house around noon, but decided it was way too hot to do anything after we had walked a couple of blocks. Nasty Burger was just around the corner, so drinks and fries it was.

So here we sit an hour and a half later, and Danny and Sam have been talking nonstop nearly the entire time. The only times they stop talking to each other are to glance around with some weird look on their face, but that's just them I guess. They can be so weird.

Well, if anything else interesting happens today, like if they actually take notice of me, their handsome, brave, wonderful, and yet still modest, best friend, I'll just write some more…though I doubt it. Time for some gaming. Tucker out.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

5:47 P.M., Wednesday 22nd

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Holy psychics Batman!

Alright now that I got that out of my system…

I totally just figured out what's going on with Danny and Sam. I thought they were being all mushy just because he saved her from the big, bad crowd, but it was just the opposite.

We were at the Nasty Burger until about 2:30ish, and then we finally decided to head over to the arcade. They were _still_ talking. On and on and on about absolutely nothing and it was driving me insane.

And that's when it clicked, but I didn't have time to write it down. I've finally puzzled it all out and know exactly what's going on. They weren't being all mushy and having their 'moments' like they always do. They were talking because they were nervous!

They were talking about everything _but_ the link and what happened at the concert last night. It was obvious now that I think about it, and I can't believe I missed it in the first place.

Sam knows what she did, that's why she keeps sending those guilty little glances around the room like someone is going to jump out and accuse her. Danny just keeps looking around worriedly, like he's going to have to catch the guy who's going to jump out and accuse Sam, because the guy will turn into some evil monster from their past. He obviously is aware of what happened too.

Those two are pathetic, really.

I don't know if I should say anything to them or not. It might help them out, or it might just blow up in my face. Right now, I'm thinking that I'll just let them come to me. It always works that way, even if it takes them for forever…

They really need to talk to each other about this. They were still talking to each other when I gave up and headed home. It was a discussion about shoelace tips of all things. Could they get anymore desperate to ignore the obvious?

Man, I wish I had had a video recorder today. This so would have been the perfect blackmail day. Danny would accidentally brush against Sam while they were blathering on and they would both jump about five feet apart.

Oh, the best part though was at the arcade when Sam went to grab the soda Danny had sitting on the countertop beside his controls. They did the classic 'reach for something at the same time' thing. The blush was great, but the stammering was just awesome. It went something like this:

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry!"

A pause and then…

"No, really, I shouldn't have been trying to steal your soda."

"No, it's fine. I just didn't expect…"

Another pause…

"I really didn't mean to…"

"I don't mind…"

And of course this is an insert blush here moment.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!"

I swear those two went through so many rounds of trying to one up the other on saying sorry that everyone around us was staring. It might have had something to do with me twitching around on the floor as I had collapsed against the wall laughing…but I'd like to think it was the two of them.

Anyways, I just think they need to talk about it. Danny probably won't, but that's a normal thing. It let's me know that he's still sane. Sam, though…she's usually a lot more direct, and this is really worrying me.

Meh, I guess I can't worry about it too much. I'll start acting weird too if I do, and Danny and Sam both need for me to stay sane for them. There isn't too much left in this town that can be considered sane and I'm just hoping to qualify, not pass with flying colors.

Well, I suppose I had better finish this up so I can eat some dinner. I smell the roast, and my stomach is begging for the meaty goodness of it. We'll have to see how it all works out with the 'Odd Couple.' I'm going to have to start saving some of this on my actual hard drive or I'm going to run out of room…better do that right now. Tucker out.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

If I had someone to bet with, I'd bet twenty bucks that it'll be Sam that comes to me first to talk about it…I hope I don't end up owing myself twenty dollars….


	15. Enigmatic

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: It's semi-short, very confusing (hence the title), mainly from Dash's P.O.V. chapter that has only a minimal amount of DxS in it (and if you blink you might miss it…). I hope you don't hate it…and everything is going to be explained soon, I promise! It was necessary to put this chapter in to show you just how the link being back is starting to mess with the other people around Danny and Sam, and to show that Dash is a human, even though he's a jerk most of the time.  
If it makes you feel better I'll even tell you what chapters certain things are revealed in if you ask me nicely…but I won't give you any details, lol.  
Oh, and this is Monday's chapter, and I haven't looked it over for any typos, so if you find any, please ignore them...I'm very tired right. I hope ya'll dont mind me posting this now,as I have to study for two finals I'm taking on Tuesday (History and Math, ew) and I have to get my tire fixed tomorrow morning (stupid flats). On a brighter note, I changed my tire myself and was extremely proud of myself! Yay for me:)

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Fifteen: Enigmatic**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Damn,' Dash huffed to himself as he rounded another corner, 'I hate being out this late. No one's around and there's nothing to do. I can't believe I let John talk me into going to that party. It was so damn boring.'

It was two in the morning and the beginning of August. Drizzle fell from the sky, creating a graying atmosphere in the soft glow of the streetlights. The streets appeared dingy and dirty, clouded over with a few billowing wisps of fog that trailed Dash's footsteps.

'It's the middle of frickin' summer!' Dash cursed as he wrapped his arms around himself, 'It ain't supposed to be cold…'

And true enough, a light wind caused another chill to run up his spine, the feeling akin to tiny, frozen fingers running up and down his back. The light rainfall wasn't helping matters either, and as he had shed his typical jacket in favor of just a t-shirt in the summer heat, Dash had no protection against the damp chill.

A shout and the sound of pounding footsteps caused Dash to freeze where he was, his eyes widening in amazement when Foley, Manson, and Fenton came charging around the corner laughing their heads off about something.

'What in the world?' he felt his jaw drop. They were the nerds, the geeks, the losers. They didn't go out in the middle of the night and run around, they were supposed to be home, lonely and bored, doing geeky things, 'What the hell did they just do?'

"Oh, man Sam," he watched Foley laugh as they paused under a streetlamp, "You should have seen you're face! I wish I had had my PDA out to snap a shot of it!"

"Shut up, Tucker," the said girl folded her arms, "I'm not the only one who got a nasty surprise, alright? You were about to scream like a little girl if I hadn't of slapped my hand over your mouth."

"Oh, come on guys," Fenton threw his arms around both their shoulders, "We all had a scare tonight, but it wasn't so bad, I mean we've had worse…"

"Yeah, but it's bad that a movie was what scared us," Sam pushed her hip into Danny's, causing both boys to nearly topple over, "We don't even bat an eye at creatures from another dimension, and a movie about an alien monster has all three of us cringing. That's just pathetic."

The three continued on their way then, shoving and talking and being loud enough to wake the dead, but looking like they didn't have a care in the world. Dash watched them and had the urge to figure out exactly what was going on with the three. A movie at this late? Didn't their parents care? He followed and soon got his answers…

"Oh man," Tucker looked down at his watch, "It's 2:03, I have got to get home and sneak back in. My Mom is gonna' skin me alive if she catches me again. I'll see you guys later."

Dash's eyes widen marginally at this information, 'Foley had the guts to sneak out?'

"Yeah, I've got to get back too," Sam sighed and he watched her smile at Fenton, "My mother and father have been home a lot lately, and it's starting to weird me out. I actually have someone to answer to…"

Danny laughed as he watched her shake her head dramatically, "Oh, poor you. Whatever will you do? Parents? The horror."

"I know, right?" Sam laughed as she turned to walk towards her house, "I know you won't listen to me, but you should probably head home too, before Jazz figures out you're still out. You need some sleep."

"At least I can tell Jazz a lie that she'll accept immediately for truth, and I don't have to worry about Mom and Dad," Danny's hand shot to his neck, "They didn't even know we went to that concert last month…"

"Ah," Sam said as she continued on her way, "I guess I'll see you later this morning…"

"Heh," Danny grinned sheepishly, and Dash almost wanted to vomit from the 'moment' he was privy to, "of course. See you then."

"Later," and Dash was left alone on the street with Danny Fenton, without him realizing it.

'Why am I standing here watching the geek patrol?' Dash turned to keep walking towards his house, only to find Fenton standing with an upset look gracing his features staring down a side street, 'What's the loser's problem now?'

Dash watched Danny take off at a dead sprint then, and grudgingly admitted that the twerp was fast. Not that he would ever say that out loud or think it again…

'Where is he going to so fast?' Dash took off after his classmate, 'Okay, I thought I saw him turn down….this street…'

Dash stopped dead in his tracks as a huge glowing dragon was punched forcefully by the resident ghost fighting ghost, 'A dragon…and a ghost…'

Dash could only stare.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Danny watched Sam walk away, but turned his head back towards one of the side streets as he watched his breath float before his face with a blue tint to it, 'I guess the peace was too good of a thing to really last.'

With an annoyed sigh he took off running for the alley way, not daring to change quite yet. Mr. Roccell lived in a house on this street and he was known to be a paranoid old man. They had more than likely woken him up as they joked about the movie, and Danny wasn't about to take the risk that the geezer catch his transformation.

'Wonder who it's gonna' be tonight,' Danny finally rounded the corner and changed with a bright flash as he continued to run, 'Of course. It had to be someone who could turn into a giant dragon. Just great.'

"Why did no one take me to the ball?" he watched her turn her eyes to him, "I still wish to go to the ball!"

'Yeah, yeah,' Danny thought to himself as he drifted up to her level, "I can't let you go running around, so you'll just have to find someone to take you dancing after you get back in the ghost zone!"

Throwing an ectoplasm charged punch, Danny had the princess-gone-dragon flying, but not under her own power. She landed heavily and slid a few feet, coming to rest at a very stunned person's feet.

'Dash Baxter,' Danny ground his teeth as he saw the boy standing open mouthed at the alleyway entrance, 'Great. Just the way to end my day…'

The dragon soon shook off her stupor and growled menacingly at the halfa, "Ball! Want to go!"

"I _know_ you want to go," Danny rolled his eyes in pure frustration, "That's what you always want, and if I could help you out, I would! But I don't exactly want to take you out."

"BALL!" the dragon roared, nearly right in his face now, but Danny just gave a roar of his own as he forced the dragon back with a few quick, green blasts.

Landing nearly at the feet of the immobile Dash, the dragon's form shrank back into the slim girl and she curled up on her side.

"Come on," Danny moved to quickly scoop her up, when Dash stepped in front of the ghosts slight form.

"You can't take her," he said eyes angry, "I don't know where Fenton went, but I'm sure glad that I followed him this way. You don't hit girls, and I'm not letting you take her anywhere, even if she is a ghost, _Inviso-Bil_."

"I'm not gonna' hurt her and I don't have time for you to pretend to be a hero," the halfa sighed tiredly, "I had to knock her out, so I could take her back to the ghost zone where she belongs. When she gets upset and has an audience she turns into a dragon and wrecks everything around her. And my name is Danny Phantom, _not_ Inviso-Bil. That's just so stupid…"

"Why couldn't you have just calmed her down?" Dash held his ground, though he looked ready to bolt if he had to, "You don't have to hit girls, they're weaker than guys are."

"Just shut up. She doesn't calm down unless she gets what she wants, and there aren't exactly any dances to take her to," Danny moved forward again, "I just want to take her back so I can get some sleep. I don't usually hit girls, and I avoid it if I can."

Dash eyed him carefully, as if sizing him up and trying to figure out his real intentions, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Are you serious?" Danny wanted to rip his hair out, "After all the times I've saved this stupid town, and even saved_ you_ of all people, you still don't trust me. I can not believe my luck!"

Danny wanted to kick something, to scream, and shout, and hurt something, 'I do _everything_ for this stupid town to keep it safe, and people still don't trust me, those ignorant, stupid, selfish…'

"I just don't like for girls to get hurt," Dash moved aside slightly, "but it's not exactly like I could stop a ghost anyways, I guess…"

Danny had to bite his tongue as he grabbed the ghost princess and took to the air, not daring to speak to Dash lest he accidentally reveal his identity, 'Don't like for girls to get hurt? You liar. You God-damned liar, are you forgetting about what happened in fifth grade? You're still the same! You didn't do anything to stop them from hurting Sam then, and you wouldn't do anything to stop it now.'

Dash watched the ghost boy disappear into the night, the boy's face twisted into a dangerous expression, "What the hell is up with everyone tonight?"

Dash started back out of the alley, glancing around him as if another ghost would jump him the second it got the chance. Kicking at a fallen garbage can, Dash glumly headed home.

'Why did I just do that?' Dash berated himself and shoved his hands into his pant's pockets, 'He could have killed me. He's a frickin' ghost…but damn it, I feel so damned guilty when girls get hurt.'

Anyone who happened to be looking out their window in the middle of the night, namely one Mr. Roccell, saw a very confused looking young man shuffling his way down the street.

He sighed heavily as he came to the streetlight the trio had paused under to talk and shook his head at his own rambling thoughts, 'I know exactly why I did that, why I feel so damned guilty. I never stand up for anyone other than myself, so why am I doing it now?'

Thinking back to the beginning of the summer, his thoughts alit on the Gothic girl known to the school as Sam. Sam Manson was one of the reasons he was changing, but it had been a long time in the making. Ever since fifth grade, he couldn't bring himself to pick on her like his friends had, only daring to direct verbal abuse her way, and instead focusing on the more study boys, Fenton and Foley.

He _never_ hurt girls; never had in his life, and never would if it could be helped. The guilt, was from Sam. The determination was because of Sam. His decision to hate Danny came after the situation with Sam.

He hated the little group of friends because of this, because of her. Hated them for their closeness and caring for one another and concern about each other. Envied them for being a part of a friendship instead of just a team, or a group, or the 'A-list.'

And at the same time, he wanted to experience, just once, what it was like to have close friends like they had, but that was buried deep in his heart and mind. Sam had hit close to home in the park that day, and he didn't know what to make of her all of a sudden.

Nothing was making sense to him anymore, and when he arrived home, he immediately went to bed, trying his best to ignore all the changes that were suddenly happening in his life as whispers went running around the people he hung out with. 'Danny and Sam' they would say. 'They've been acting a lot like they used to. They look like it's starting again. It's unnatural, unsafe, occult, witchcraft, evil, dark magic.'

The list they made went on and on and the ideas they had were tossed around as if it were a casual game to plan how to tease and bully and abuse the two teenagers.

'Why can't everything just go back to the way it was in ninth and tenth grade?' Dash questioned himself as he started to drift into sleep, 'This is getting so damn frustrating, I just want to forget it all.'

Dash Baxter fell into an uneasy sleep that night, memories of long past days of innocence and childhood antics floating through his mind and dreams. His wish to forget was ignored. The need to escape his confusion would be impossible to placate. Dash was going to be in for a very long year.


	16. Culpability

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Okay, so who owes Tucker money, and who won money? Lol! Was anyone tempted to bet?…I know at least one of you was! Alright, so pay up! Or…um, visit Tucker to get paid, 'cause I'm too poor to pay for the fictional characters that I'm manipulating to fit my own twisted pleasures…er, story, I meant to fit my story! Lol…Oh and I haven't proof read it, so if you find any horrible mistakes please let me know!  
Ack! I have two minutes before it isn't Tuesday anymore and I'll be late posting this! Hurry, computer, upload faster!

I don't own Dr. Pepper, but I do drink it occasionally…so please don't try to sue me. I'm a consumer!

This chapter is dedicated to Zach, the love of my life and my big, brave Marine, off doing big, brave Marine things in Southeast Asia. You're the Danny to my Sam…I love you sweetie…Happy Four Years! (One day you'll get to read this lol…)  
Support your troops, they need all the love they can get!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Sixteen: Culpability**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Second week of August,' Danny sighed to himself tucking his hands into his jean pockets, 'and school is right around the corner. Mom's already been shopping for supplies, Dad has already given his responsibilities lecture, and Jazz has done the grades lecture. I have twelve days and not a day to waste…I still have to figure out what's going on with me and Sam, but today is for summer!'

The mall came into view and Danny couldn't help smiling to himself. There was nothing quite like a day out with friends, especially when those friends included a certain Goth girl and techno-nerd boy. As he held the door open for a woman and her two small children, his smile grew.

'I'm such a dork,' he thought to himself, goofy smile still plastered on his face, 'I'm finding every excuse to play hero nowadays…I even feel special when I hold open doors for people. Sam was right, I have a hero complex….'

Glancing around him to try and spot his friends, Danny headed up to one of the food court restaurants, "Hey, uh…a large Dr. Pepper and an order of fries."

Doling out the appropriate amount and waiting a grand total of two minutes, which was two minutes two long in the teenager's opinion, the halfa soon had his drink and fries and seated himself in the dining area.

'Wonder what's taking Sam and Tucker so long,' he thought as he munched his way through the fries, 'Sam's usually the first one here when we meet and Tucker always makes it about the same time I do,'

"Hey man," Tucker's voice cut through his silent pondering, "Sorry it took me so long. Right after I got off the phone with you I called Sam to make sure she was going to tag along. Turns out her parents decided today would be a good bonding day."

Tucker tried his hardest not to laugh too much as Danny pulled a face on Sam's behalf, "Poor Sam. You think her mom will be able to talk her into something pastel?"

"I dunno' man," Tucker slyly grinned his best friend's way, "but she'd look pretty hot in pink huh?"

"Yeah," Danny replied without even thinking, that cute lost look hanging about his eyes and lips.

Then his brain caught up to what his mouth let slip. The automatic response to this was him trying to suck a fry down his throat at the same time as inhaling sharply. Needless to say, Danny was not only turning a lovely red from embarrassment, but a rather nice shade of blue from lack of oxygen. The resulting purple would have made Sam happy. It was her favorite shade after all.

Coughing helped, but reaching into his body and turning the fry intangible made things a heck of a lot easier. Danny could just see it now, him floating in the ghost zone as all his enemies came to tease him about being defeated by fast food. The lunch lady ghost would be happy at least…

"Gotcha' didn't I?" Tucker smiled proudly, watching his friend return to a normal color.

"If by 'got' you mean caused me to nearly die, then yes, yes you did," Danny glared. Tucker could be such a major jerk sometimes.

"So you think Sam'd look hot? That _is _what you said," he grabbed a couple of the halfa's fries, "I think you should let her know one of these days. Girls like to hear that sort of thing."

"Okay, I so should not tell Sam that. She'd kill me," Danny grimaced, "besides, just because I think a girl looks hot doesn't mean that I like her. Sam's my best friend, we don't…do 'together'," he sighed, "and as lame as that sounds, it's the truth."

"Man, you're only fooling yourself," Tucker shook his head before remembering what had started this particular conversation, "At least you won't have to deal with your denial today. Sam can't make it and in her words we are to have a 'boys day'."

"In other words," Danny smiled, the tiff from moments ago forgotten, "lots of junk food, hours of video games, and talking about stupid, mindless stuff Sam would stuff us in a closet for! Sweet."

"Not to mention," Tucker smiled as he readjusted his hat, "checkin' out and pickin' up the ladies. Cover me I'm going in."

Tucker was up and halfway across the open foyer before Danny could finish chuckling and shaking his head. The boy would never learn, but maybe it would pay off in the end. Persistence was an important and admirable quality…until it got to the point of manic.

"Hey, I'm Tucker…"

"Beat it Foley, I've already turned you down three times this month and it's only the twelfth."

"What's up ladies, my initials are T.F., but if you really want to you can call me 'Too Fine'," the line was offered and the girls simply scoffed.

"Hey chick, I…"

"Come on Tucker, before you get us kicked out of the mall for harassment," an embarrassed Danny drug the hormonal boy away towards the game store.

"Call me!" he shouted in one last attempt, only to be shot seething glares, "Or not! It's all up to you in the relationship, baby!"

"Only you could be so lame after so many years of practice man," Danny shook his head as he finally walked into the shop he had been heading for.

"Heh," Tucker quickly fixed his shirt where it was rumpled by Danny's harsh treatment, "At least I've got enough guts to try and tell girls I think they're good looking. They really do appreciate it you know…Sam told me that one time. You know, the time you overshadowed me and made me take her to prom, yeah…"

"Oh shut up already," Danny's face suddenly did a one-eighty, "Dude! I've been looking for this game everywhere."

'And thus goes the rest of the afternoon,' Tucker sighed to himself, 'I'll get him to admit it yet! Even if it's the last thing I do, he'll say that he likes Sam…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Sitting in Danny's house, staring at the television mindlessly, were two teenage boys who had a day of adventure and boyish antics in the mall, then the arcade, then the Nasty Burge, the local park, and the backyard of a very unfortunate old lady who had a rather malicious ghost haunting her roses.

The ghost wasn't a problem anymore, though her prize winning flowers were reduced to trampled bits of greenery. Danny felt rather bad about the property damage, but couldn't really do much. Tucker tried to keep a straight face as the seventy year old woman chewed himself and the halfa out and then offered them tea and cookies, which they ever so politely turned down.

You never knew when another lunch lady ghost was in the making, so it was best to play it safe.

The television program came to it's close, and was followed by a "…heart touching tale of romance, passion, and…betrayal. A must see being brought to you by…"

Danny fumbled for the remote, mashing whatever button he could to turn the channel, "Stupid chick-flicks…"

"What's up with you man?" Tucker turned to his best friend and tiredly removed his glasses to clean them, "You got something against romance all of a sudden, or maybe you're just sore, 'cause you're too afraid to confess your undying love to the Gothic girl down the street."

A couch pillow promptly shut Tucker's mouth, "Nothing's wrong…it's just…"

A heavy sigh escaped the boy as he turned to look at his best friend seriously, "Look Tucker, I really need to talk to someone about this. You just gotta' promise me not to say anything, especially to Sam."

"Alright Danny, whatever you want. So what's up?" Tucker played it cool, but on the inside he was having a party, 'He's gonna' admit it! I love it when I'm right. Okay, now I just gotta' get 'em hooked up and they'll both be less uptight…'

"It's about Sam," Danny eyed him for any signs of being a smart-aleck before continuing, "At the concert….she called me. Mentally. I heard it and I answered."

Tucker's eyebrows nearly met his hat's edge as his hands stopped moving and left his glasses unattended in his lap, "That's the reason you two were acting so weird at the Nasty Burger the next day, wasn't it? I thought that's what happened…."

"So you noticed, huh?" Danny looked down at his hands and frowned before his head came back up, "I was really hoping no one would notice anything, but I really can't deny anything about this anymore. We know the link's back, we know it's growing again, and I know people have been noticing. People can be stupid, but not everyone is…"

"This isn't really anything to get upset about, you know," Tucker tried to comfort him, "It's not like anything could have been done, right?"

"No, not unless we try to suppress it again, and I'm not sure that would work a second time," he winced, "It kinda' hurt the first time and was really hard. The…fear I felt was what really helped me ignore the connection, but I don't think any emotion would be enough this time."

Tucker nodded wisely, still bent on trying to make his friend feel better, "Look Danny, I know you're worried about what could happen, but maybe this was just supposed to turn out this way. It's not like you started the link again or anything…"

But Tucker had to trail off as Danny hunched over himself even more, his whole posture screaming that he was guilty about something. Tucker stayed silent, just observing the young man beside him, who appeared to be having a rather nasty internal debate.

"That's the thing Tucker," Danny finally managed to get out, turning to look Tucker dead in the eye, "I think I started it again. I'm the one to blame if I'm right about what I'm thinking..."

"What do you mean you think you started it again?" Tucker nearly shouted before remembering where he was at, "Did you? How could you tell?"

Danny sighed, he was in for a long explanation, "You remember the ghost hunting convention?"

Tucker nodded jerkily, "That's when I first started to keep track of you two to see if the it was coming back. I had a suspicion, but I wasn't really sure…"

"Yeah well," Danny ran a hand over his eyes as he leaned back into the couch, "It actually started _before_ that. I bet you remember when Sam chewed me out in the hall about going into her room and I didn't deny it. I had actually been going in there for a while before that. I started a week before the ghost convention and I just couldn't stop."

"But _why_?" Tucker stressed, "You hate the idea of it coming back, why would you start it again?"

"I didn't mean to," he sounded miserable, "I just went in to tell her goodnight because her light was still on but she was already asleep and I just felt so peaceful, and then I realized it was _Sam_ who was feeling peaceful and that I had been trying to feel it. I reached for it. I looked for our connection. It's always been there in the back of my head, I've just been ignoring it, but that time I wanted to feel what she was feeling because she looked so happy. God, I am such an idiot."

Tucker remained silent throughout his friend's rambling and put his glasses back on. He thought over everything Danny had just told him and concluded that Danny was probably right. Danny probably had started it again, though it was unintentionally done. Still there was always any number of other probabilities.

"You don't know that you started it again though," Tucker tried to reason it out, "Maybe you only noticed it that time because it had already started to grow. Maybe it was already growing before you unconsciously reached for it, and that's the reason why you could feel it and realized what you were doing."

"I don't know Tucker," Danny said tiredly, "I just feel so responsible for this. I feel so responsible for everything. All the ghosts, all the damage the city takes, the people, and now Sam. I feel like people should be able to get an insurance policy based on just knowing me. I'm a disaster waiting to happen."

"Aw cheer up man," Tucker smacked him upside his head, "I know two things that will make you very happy right now."

"If they have anything to do with Sam and me, then don't say it, I'm not in the mood," the halfa shot him a menacing glare with just a hint of green to his normally blue eyes, just to let him know he meant business, 'I swear if he makes one more crack about Sam and me today, I'll fry him. Why can't anyone just accept the fact that we're friends. Sam sure does…'

"No way! Thing number one, Mom is making steak tonight and you've been invited," Tucker watched him perk up, "Thing number two, I found this totally awesome new level on the newest version of that fighter game that I can never remember the name of."

"Awesome," was all Danny got out before he catapulted over the back of the couch and shot towards his parent's lab. Tucker listened as his mother and father's newest invention pounced on the halfa, and then as Danny made up some lame excuse before asking permission to go with him to eat dinner.

'Not such a bad day,' Tucker smiled to himself as he leaned back and closed his eyes while he waited, 'I didn't get him to 'fess up about liking Sam, but I did win twenty dollars from myself. Today has definitely been a journal worthy day.'


	17. Interlude: Calling You

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Well, here's a look into two things. How they figured out they could 'call' each other and how the other kids at school figured it out.  
The end of Danny's dream is very confusing for a purpose. It's more a nightmare than anything else and everything changes scences quickly, one thing melting into the next, so that's why it seems so strangly written...  
There's also a **_tiny preview at the end of Danny's dream of the mysterious 'incident'_** that occurred in fifth grade, though what you read here is only what Danny saw. It's actually a lot worse than what is described here…I hope this holds you guys over until chapter forty whatever when I actually go into full detail about it…  
I also hope that the conversation between mother and son isn't OOC. There's a lot of things behind the way Danny is behaving that you, the reader, don't know of yet, so just keep that in mind. Besides the kid was asleep…you can't control your tear ducts when you're unconscious….;)

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Seventeen: Interlude: Calling You**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The game Tucker had let Danny play that night had been good, but his mom's cooking had been even better. Nothing had been radio active, nothing had attacked them, nothing was glowing. Yes, it most definitely was a good dinner.

Danny was now snuggled contently in his bed, after having left Tucker's about midnight and checking in on Sam for a few minutes. She was still awake and retold her day of alternately being harangued about wearing something more appropriate to the fashions that summer and being treated like a spoiled brat, getting more than a few of the cds she had been planning to purchase and even a few she hadn't even thought of.

'It's like they read my mind,' she had said to him before giving that lovely little smirk she had mastered and telling him he better beat it because she was tired and he looked tired too.

'…like they read my mind,' that little phrase of hers kept bouncing around in his head.

It was there when he flew home. It was there when his Mom fondly ruffled his hair and sent him up to bed. When his father had wished him pleasant dreams and when Jazz had teased him about staying out so late doing whatever it was teenagers did. When he took a shower and got ready for bed.

That phrase followed him, haunted him, even as he lay down and prepared himself for sleep, 'Like they read her mind? Is she hinting about the link…but if she is, what is she hinting _about_? She could have just been talking, it's a common phrase, right?'

Danny rubbed his chest as a tiny feeling of…was it loneliness or worry?…crept up on him, 'Maybe I'm just thinking about this too much. I really shouldn't have talked to Tucker about this, but I needed to get someone else's opinion. Maybe Tuck's right and it was unavoidable, but if I did cause it to reappear…I'm dead meat.'

Danny shifted, finally finding a comfortable way to lay with one arm under his pillow and head, and the other draped over his side, 'I just can't figure out why the link is growing so fast. It took us forever before we could 'call' each other…three years I think…'

As Danny lay pondering all of this the moon passed its zenith and began its descent into the horizon, stars twinkled overhead, and clouds chased shadows across the ground. Amity Park was asleep and soon was their resident halfa…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"_There goes the freak's boy,"_ another harsh whisper that he was meant to hear floated to his ears. How had things gone so wrong?

"_There goes Fenton, the boy with a psychic girlfriend…he's a psychic too, you know…"_

The whispering continued and Danny found himself walking resolutely down the hall of his fifth grade corridor towards his classroom, trying desperately to ignore the whispers that he was still catching.

"They say its occult. My Mom and Dad even said they think it's the devil's work if it is real," off to the side a smug looking girl by the name of Sally mentioned. She was in Danny's class, and apparently the expert on the pair and their 'psychic connection'.

'Why do they think our link is psychic?' Danny sighed as he finally made it to the classroom and sat down. He still had fifteen minutes to the bell, but that didn't matter. It was only a month into school and it seemed as if all the students were bent on either making his life hell, making Sam's life hell, or flat out avoiding and ignoring them, 'What did we ever do to them?'

The start of this school year had been so normal, at least until the end of the first week. That's when the teasing started to get a little more…intense, than what he and his best friend usually dealt with. Tucker had been sticking close to them, but he too was in a different class. He didn't know the half of what Danny and Sam were experiencing as a result of people blowing their abilities out of proportion.

'We used to play games with all these people,' Danny thought forlornly as he rested his head on his desk, 'We used to stand outside and have one group tell me a number and Sam would guess it from across the playground. We used to sit in class together and laugh about nothing at all, only we would know, because we could see it in our head. Now I don't like doing it. It only makes them try harderto bother us more.'

A tiny twinge that brought on a sharp pain behind his eyes surprised Danny before he got a very clear picture in his mind's eye of everything he associated with Sam. It was just the things that reminded him of Sam and even flashes of the girl herself, but something wasn't right. A feeling of worry and slight panic swept over him and he suddenly felt like he had to go.

'I need to get to the playground,' was Danny's exact thoughts as he stood and left his backpack in his chair, 'I need to get there now.'

He ran. Danny ran through the halls, dodging both teachers and students, thanking God for his extraordinary dodge ball abilities that helped him out. Reaching the doors, he shoved them open and shot outside, eyes searching…

'Sam?' his eyes went wide to see the girl surrounded by other girls, all of them with dreadful looking faces, 'What's going on?'

Danny quickly trotted to Sam's side, "What's up?" and felt a flood of relief from said girl.

He tried to be so cool about it, but something about the way she was standing made him want to chase all the other girls away from her. She shifted her eyes to him, and for a second it almost looked like she had tears forming.

'Sam doesn't cry,' Danny shook his head, 'I've known her since Kinder and she's cried maybe four times. I'm seeing things…'

"Nothing," Sam replied, "We were just talking. Did you need something?"

It was almost as if she was pleading with him. Danny could read her so well, even without the feelings from her rushing through him, "Yeah, I needed you to come with me to your teacher's room. He caught me in the hall and asked if I could find you."

"Sure," Sam shrugged and picked up her pack from by her feet. She didn't even give the girls a second look as the two of them headed back into the school.

"Thank you," she said softly as soon as they were far enough away.

"Uh, no problem," he replied bashfully. He liked it when he made Sam feel happy. She was feeling happy and safe and…affection, 'Friends feel like that for each other,' he told himself, 'We like each other, 'cause we're friends, that's why we feel that way…'

"How'd you know I needed you to come get me?"

Danny stopped then, brow furrowing as he tried to find the words, "I'm not really sure. I just felt like I needed to find you. And I knew you would be on the playground. It was like you were telling me through the link."

"Did…did it hurt a little?" Sam questioned as she moved a little closer and put her fingers against his temple, close to his eyes, "Right here?"

"Uh," Danny was caught, not wanting to move away from her. She felt so content and safe right then. They were addictive emotions, "Yeah, it did, but just a little, like a headache starting."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, me too."

And that was the end of their discussion, Sam heading to her classroom at one end of the hall, Danny to the other…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Another boring day,' Danny sighed to himself as he drug himself towards the school parking lot where he would start his trip home. He felt like the teachers were trying to kill them with all the homework they gave out, 'We're only in fifth grade, and the state tests can't possibly be _that_ hard, can they?'

"Hey psychic boy," a boy's voice cut through his thoughts, "Where's the psychic girl? We wanna' play a game."

"We don't play anymore," Danny grumbled softly, "Too many people were acting weird."

"Doesn't matter," said another boy, a bit older than Danny, "We want to play, and we're going to right now."

"I don't want to," Danny frowned at the small group forming around him, 'What are they doing?'

He was starting to panic, and he really needed to stop. Panic was a strong emotion that would reach Sam, and she would know something was wrong and try to find him. If this was heading to where he thought it was, Sam definitely did not need to get involved.

"But we do. So how's it work? You two really psychic, or just pretending?"

"We aren't pretending, but we aren't 'psychic', 'cause we don't read people's mind's and we don't talk in our heads or anything like that."

The older boy kept his questions coming as one of the other four kids picked up a rock and tossed it at Danny when he wasn't looking, "So the two of you have a psychic connection just with each other?"

"Ow," he turned to glare angrily at the kid, "Knock it off, I just want to go home. I don't have to answer your stupid questions."

"Of course you do," a boy roughly his size shoved him from behind then, "if you don't we'll have to mess you up until you talk."

The others nodded in agreement. This definitely wasn't Danny's day.

"You know," the older boy started again, "my little sister told me something really interesting the other day. She said that she and some of her friends were teasing Sam, and she was starting to get really upset, when all of a sudden you showed up. She said it was almost like you knew Sam was getting mad…"

The young boy's eyes opened wide in fear, 'No, keep calm Fenton, don't let Sam know, don't get her involved. They don't know what happened, they're only guessing, we're the only ones who really know.'

"You ain't saying anything Danny," the older boy said again as he grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up to eye level, "so I'm guessing I'm right."

"You're such a loser," one of the other kids spat out as he was dropped to the ground, "You can't even answer some stupid questions."

"Freak."

"Weirdo, devil worshiper."

"You're not psychic, you're psycho."

The insults and teasing and poking and prodding and rock throwing went on until Danny couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted it to end. He just wanted to feel safe. He just wanted, 'Sam…'

And the pain came again, slightly less intense this time around. Sam showed up with Tucker, a worried look on her face. The group broke up murmuring about her coming. Sam smiled at him shakily, touching her temple lightly. They knew now.

And then she was gone.

Another group was picking on her and he came. They teased him about running to her all the time. They picked on both of them. That was the day the kids had decided to call what they did 'calling'. That scene disappeared.

He was standing out in the rain, holding his lip as blood trickled down, having just gotten into a little fight with another boy who had been teasing him about running to Sam like a dog and decided to throw in a punch for emphasis. Sam was in front of him now, chewing out the kid for all she was worth as his parent's car pulled up. He had one of the longest talks of his life that night.

Now he was running down the hall, he had to get to the girl's bathroom, Sam needed him. He shoved some girl out of his way and slammed the door open, "Sam?"

He was frantic and the feeling of her panic, and worry, and fear, and pain rolling through his mind and chest and stomach was enough to make him throw up. The sight of what he found almost did.

"_Sam," he saw her being held up by her arm, he swore he saw red that day, "Let her go."_

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Sam!" Danny sat up, breathing heavily. He shakily wiped his eyes, amazed to find not just sweat on his face, but tears still burning paths down his cheeks.

He had wanted so badly to cry that day. He cursed himself for not getting to her faster, for not hurting everyone who was involved with the stupid 'bathroom incident' as it had been dubbed. He wanted to hunt them all down and make them see what they put her through. What they put him through.

'I don't want to remember,' Danny cursed silently, the tears stopping as the horrible memory cleared, 'If I hadn't of gotten there, they would have hurt her even worse than they had. A broken arm is nothing compared to what they might have done if I hadn't of showed up.'

The thought of what had happened, what he had remembered in his dreams, and what he hadn't seen in his dreams, shook him deeply, 'I do _not_ want this link back. I won't let Sam get hurt again, I promised her. She promised me that it would never happen again.'

"Danny?" Maddie poked her head into her son's room, "Are you alright honey? I heard you shout…Sam's name…"

She was treading cautiously, as this could be very delicate ground. What if it hadn't been a nightmare like she feared? What if it was something a mother definitely shouldn't intrude on?

'He sounded terrified though,' she told herself, and then caught sight of the sweat on his brow and what looked like glistening water trails coursing down his cheeks, 'Oh, Danny…what did you see in your dream?'

"I'm…I'm okay now Mom," Danny sat up straighter, and furiously rubbed at his face, embarrassed to be caught crying, "I was just remembering…I guess. It was kinda' like a dream, but they were all memories of…fifth grade…"

"Danny," she sighed sympathetically and moved to sit on his bed, "that was an awfully long time ago. You're almost a Junior sweetie, just another few days…What happened in fifth grade was five or six years ago now."

"I know that," he smiled wryly, "but I don't think my dreams do. I saw it all again. You still don't believe me, do you?"

"I believe that the bullying problem at your school was very out of hand," Maddie softened, "I believe that you wouldn't hold onto the thought of having some sort of connection with Sam this long if you really didn't have one…or if you were crazy, but I think we can rule that one out. I don't think it's what you make it out to be though, if that's what you mean."

"I just don't know what to do Mom," Danny rubbed his neck, "Sam and me have been having some interesting times lately…"

A soft smile appeared on his mother's face, "Interesting as in lots of blushing and accidental touches and special moments? Those sort of times?"

"Geeze, Mom," Danny swallowed hard and turned red, "You make it sound like we're all, in love, or something."

"Well," she held her son's hand, "I don't know about in love. Maybe, saying 'in like' is a little easier on the mind? I know you care about Sam a lot, and whatever brought up this bad memory, well, I'm sure you can work through it. Just know that Sam will probably be able to help you out."

"I don't want Sam to have to think about it," he admitted, "I'd rather deal with it by myself if I could."

"Definitely an 'in like' thing to say, Danny dear," Maddie squeezed his hand, "there's no need to be embarrassed, who would I tell? The ghost machines? Even if your father overheard me he'd just say it was about time and go back to his work."

Danny's face must have been a sight to see, so much in shock was he at his mother's words, "Uh…I…"

His mom just laugh, "Are you feeling alright now? I can get you some water or something if you need it."

"I'm alright Mom," he turned to give her a quick hug before she stood up, "I just need to sort some things out, and it'll be okay."

"Alright sweetie, you know I'm here right?" he nodded back to her and settled back down, "Good night Danny. Have better dreams dear."

"Thanks Mom," he sighed as he started to drift off, "you too…"

'He's such a good boy,' Maddie thought to herself as she headed back to bed, 'I wonder how long it will take before the two of them realize they really are 'in like'. Oh that should be an interesting day...'

With one last giggle to herself at her son's blooming romance with his best friend, she quietly slipped back into bed and found a peaceful slumber like her son had moments before.


	18. Unpleasant

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Well, here we go. It's starting to get a bit more intense just like in last chapter. Things are heating up, and hinting at future happenings…Hope you guys like the chapter!  
OMG! Over a hundred reviews! Oh my gosh...or should that be ghost? Lol. Thank you all so very, very much! I love each and every one of you to peices, yes I do! Keep on reading and lots of love! Kudos and cookies to you all!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Eighteen: Unpleasant**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

First day of Junior year and it was already bad for Sam.

A jammed locker, a lost schedule, a rip in her skirt, and the luck of getting to sit between Paulina and Danny during third period. Joy. Then of course Sam thought to herself, 'Why, nothing else can happen. I'll be safe at lunch.'

Of course...something bad _would_ happen, tas this was, and is, known as the infamous Murphy's law. She had spilt her water and so went to grab some napkins to clean it up. Simple enough right? Right...

Sam's foot found the small puddle of water she had created and she slipped. She had enough time to draw in a breath, and send a mental shout before her stomach was caught against a strong arm and her fall was arrested.

You don't mess with Mr. Murphy…

"That would've been a nasty fall," Danny's voice reached her addled mind from somewhere close to her left. Very close and it was…shaky sounding?

Tucker's mouth was hanging open, beloved roast beef sandwich half way to it. Part of the cafeteria was in a similar state of shock.

Whispers broke out seconds afterwards; 'Did you see that? He didn't even see her slip!'; 'He was facing the wrong way, how could he have known she was gonna' slip?'; 'She never even made a sound!'; 'How'd they do that?'.

Sam ignored the water on both the floor and the table and slid into the seat beside her best friend as he slid his arm from around her and turned back around to face the table and Tucker. The popular table was as stonily silent as their own.

Sam had always been the cooler head and Danny, she knew, really needed to snap out of whatever world he was currently residing in.

"Danny? Danny," she called, before trying to shake him a bit, "Danny!"

Danny's only response was to stand and collect his things, before swiftly and numbly heading to the door that led to the hall. His things, though, happened to include one Samantha Manson, who didn't really take to being dragged about. As soon as they were clear of the cafeteria, her heavy boots dug into the tiled floor, jerking Danny to a stop.

"And where do you think you're dragging me off to, 'cause I certainly didn't have any travel plans," Sam glared, wresting her wrist from his grip. It was easier than she thought, though, causing her to turn from him slightly at the movement.

"I'm going somewhere where we can talk, without all the stupid whispering and staring," Danny rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit he'd had since he, or Sam, could remember, "We can't start _that_ again Sam. I'm not going through it and you sure as hell aren't either. We can't let other people see that we're connected again."

"Geeze Danny, calm down," Sam said lightly, "All your ghost fighting is making you paranoid. On the upside, it's made your reflexes a lot better, and kept my face from meeting Mr. Floor."

"You don't even realize it, do you?" Danny shook his head as stress began to take over and worried lines wrinkled his brow in a frown, "We've started to let the calling happen again. I felt it, you know. You called, I answered. It…it happened this summer in the park, too. And at the concert."

"Danny, don't be ridiculous," Sam eyed him as she scoffed, "even if someone really paid enough attention to what we did just now to be suspicious of anything, it only looked like really fast reflexes on your part and oddly good luck on mine. That's all."

The young man turned to lean his forehead against the cool metal lockers besides them, a headache starting to form, and only growing worse as he realized it wasn'ta normal one, but rather the after effect of Sam's mental shout, "So fast reflexes, right? That'll be good enough…the more I think about it, the worse it all seems…"

Sam gently pulled him away from the wall, "It'll be fine, it's not like we can't ignore people if the link starts to growing again. I mean, we've done it for how long now?"

"Sure Sam," Danny nodded as the bell rang, "let's just get to class. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright. Bye Danny," Sam called over her shoulder, as the two separated and she hurried to her history class. A flood of worry crashed over her as a draft of cold air ran across the tiny strip of bare back her shirt exposed.

The cold _she_ felt, but the worry was from her best friend. Things were definitely getting more interesting. It would be best to not mention this to the halfa with as stressed as he was from the little display in the cafeteria.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"So you say he was freaking out in the hallway after he dragged you out?" Tucker questioned Sam as she ordered two strawberry shakes, "Why was he so weirded out anyways? And why are you ordering two shakes?"

"Strawberry is Danny's favorite," Sam shrugged, "and I like them too. I figured he would need something after being so strange today. Being strange can take it out of you, I should know."

"You're avoiding my other questions, Sam," Tucker prodded her arm gently, "You're better at it than Danny is and that's saying something."

Sam just laughed, "I know. It's just that, back at the beginning of fifth, when people figured out that we could 'call' each other, they started to pick and tease. Really, it had been bad since the start of that year, you know that."

Tucker nodded and she continued as they waited for their order number to be called, and waited on a certain halfa to show up from his after school detention, "The kids picked and teased and then started to get physical. As soon as they figured out that Danny would come when I needed him, and vice-versa, it all just got worse. The kids wanted to see how long it would take us to react, how long it would take us to call or to answer. It was a really messed up game…"

"So why do you think he was so stressed about it today? I mean, no offense I know it wasn't exactly pleasant, but fifth grade was a _long_ time ago, Sam."

"I know that," Sam sat, mind wandering back over the last ten days or so before school started back, "Danny's been brooding about this I think. He's been acting a little on edge the last couple of days. I think this is just bringing up really bad memories that he shouldn't be thinking about. Danny's bad about dwelling on the past and mistakes and things like that."

"Yeah," Tucker decided to finally put in his two cents, "He has been kinda' worried about it. He's talked to me a couple of times already, but I thought he had worked it out and was feeling better. I guess he was just trying to hide how he really felt from us so we wouldn't worry as well."

"He really does have a hero-complex," Sam sighed in mock exasperation, "That boy…I swear if I wasn't part of 'Team Phantom' like our dork friend calls us, I'd do him in, dork friend or no. Tell me Tuck, do boys always assume that girls can't handle things, or is that a part of the hero-complex Danny has?"

"I plead the fifth on that one," Tucker held up his hands, "I am not getting into this for fear of retribution on behalf of women on your part and for fear of retribution for marring his image on Danny's part. I think, though, that Danny just wants to keep you safe and keep you from getting hurt again. He was kinda' shook up after that concert in July. You called him then didn't you?"

"It wasn't like I meant to, I just wanted out of that mosh pit. Right then, if it could be helped," Sam smirked, "What got me though was I just did it instinctually, like I used to do with Danny. It's almost like we've been doing it all along."

"You think the link is strengthening too?" Tucker shot her a look, before the cashier called out their ticket number, "I got it…"

Sam watched him walk up to pick up the tray that held the three drinks, two orders of fries, and a small apple salad. Tucker was a good guy, always trying to help, even if it was in his own idiotic way. Sometimes a genius, sometimes a jerk, always a friend. Sam wondered how it would be without him, and found that life would certainly be more boring and more stressful.

"Alright," he set the tray down, "Now I was nice and got the tray and straws and fork and everything. I even got napkins. Now you have to answer my questions. You're in my debt."

He was definitely a jerk genius, "Your logic makes no sense, but what do you want to know?"

"Do you think the link is strengthening?"

"Yes," she said and averted her eyes, "A bit. It's growing a lot faster than it had in the past too, though I think it's just because…well, it's hard to explain. I think it's just trying to catch back up to where it was."

"So," Tucker's brow furrowed in thought, "It's like the link is progressing rapidly because it's already achieved certain things once, and its easier to do so again?"

At Sam's blank stare, Tucker decided to put some metaphors into play, "It's like not riding a bike for a long time. The first time you ever ride a bike it takes a long time to get it all down. Then if you don't ride for a few years, you get rusty. You still know the basics, but you need practice, only it doesn't take as long to re-learn everything because you already know it, you just haven't used it."

"That makes a lot of sense actually," Sam smirked, "Nice choice by the way. A bike?"

"Hey, it was spur of the moment," Tucker shrugged and dug into the fries, "You try it next time."

"Try what?" Danny's voice startled both of them, "Ah! Strawberry shake!"

"Yes, of course you may have one," Sam drawled out dryly as Danny snatched the drink she had been working on and promptly drank a third of what was in the cup, "Let me just get another straw so I, too, can enjoy the drink, as I obviously haven't been drinking anything the last few minutes."

"What?" Danny lifted an eyebrow, "You want it back?"

'Yes,' Sam's brain calmly stated, 'that would be very nice, though in public I doubt I'd be able to stop blushing…'

"No," Sam's mouth blurted out, "that's just wrong, Danny."

"Aw, you know you want to Sam," Tucker joined in on the teasing, "I'm sure Danny wouldn't mind, I mean he suggested it after all. I'll even look away while you two get all smooch faced!"

"I never said anything about that!" Danny said as his face reddened, "I was just joking around, not being perverted. I never said anything about kissing her."

"Technically, it wasn't perverted…"

Danny and Tucker just stared at Sam. How she managed to keep a straight face, though, none of them knew, not even Sam herself.

"What? It isn't. A kiss isn't perverted, well…generally," Sam thought back on kissing Dash to break Ember's spell, 'Now that was perverted….no, not perverted, just plain gross!'

"So…" Tucker rolled his eyes, annoyed that he couldn't get a rise out of Sam, "how did you get detention the first day back to school?"

"Heh," Danny rubbed his neck, "funny thing really…"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Two shakes, a salad, lots of glaring, some laughing, and a Paulina related story later found Danny being glared down by an extremely miffed Sam. Tucker was trying to not hyperventilate from laughing so much.

"You're so stupid sometimes, I swear," Sam sent him another glare, "Why would she ask you to go to the girl's locker room to get something? Are you a girl?"

"No," Danny shifted uneasily. She had a point, why would Paulina have asked him to do that. She couldn't have known he would get in trouble, had she?

'No,' Danny thought to himself, 'She wouldn't do that. She's pretty and popular. She…well she's sometimes nice…when she wants something…aw crap…'

Hanging his head at his own line of thinking, Danny started to see what Sam was always harping on him about. Paulina only wanted something whenever she talked to him. She constantly teased him and stuck with her 'A-List'. This would all have to go into the little file titled 'For Later Consideration' in his mind. His head hurt just thinking about all the thinking he knew he would end up doing.

"Goth girl to halfa…come in 'ghost child'," Sam's hand waved in front of his face and he started, "Finally, you've come back from you're little Paulina inhabited fantasy world. You didn't even hear a single thing I said…"

"You don't have to sound so sad about it," Danny pointed out, "It's not like I'm going to marry her or anything. I just think she's good looking. It's a guy thing, it doesn't mean anything really."

"Right," Sam rolled her eyes, and then caused Tucker to burst out laughing with her next statement, "The word 'hormones' doesn't mean anything either, because teenage boys don't ever act on them. Especially idiotic halfa ones who can't seem to get their head out of the clouds even when they were previously worried about their friend all day. A friend who just so happened to be trying to make them feel better for the past few minutes, and then gets it shoved in her face that she isn't important enough to be listened to."

And Sam was up and out the door before the boys could really react to what she had said. She had never felt so satisfied to stick it to someone as she had just felt in that brief moment that she held their attention with her impassioned speech. Now though, she just felt bad for going off onDanny and sad that it was actually true.

"Sam!"

She turned at the sound of her name, finding the boy she had just yelled at running to catch up with her. She turned back around, not quite sure if she wanted to deal with it, but the extreme feelings from him settled in her chest and convinced her to hear him out.

Fear.

"Sam, please just listen for a second, I wasn't trying to ignore you."

Nervousness.

"I was actually thinking about all the things you've said about Paulina before."

Hope.

"I know you don't want to see me get hurt, I know that you care about me."

Worry.

"I know that we haven't been having the best of times lately, what with the link coming back."

Dejection.

"I haven't been a very good friend the past couple of days and I'm sorry about lunch."

Affection.

"I just got worried you know? I don't want anything to happen, and I've been thinking about what's happened before. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"It's alright Danny," Sam slowly turned back to him, "I just get tired of being ignored or being treated like 'one of the boys' _all_ the time."

"Um, would it help if I said you're hot?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at his statement, which caused him to blush, which made him smirk nervously, which caused her to smile back and sport a blush of her own, "I guess a little. You don't have to try to make me feel better though."

"No, I can admit it," his blush grew. Obviously his admitting it was a bit unnerving for him, "You're really good looking. It's just an 'off limits' thing to say though because we're friends, ya' know?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled back at him, "Thanks though, it's nice to hear it every now and again."

"No problem…"

A cough.

A smirk.

A twinkle in their eyes.

And then…..

"Aw, are you two having _another_ blushy moment?" Tucker's voice cut into the little world they had been forming like a hot knife into butter.

'More like a giant, black, gothic boot upyou butt moment!' Sam raged internally. Danny's thoughts were on the same page, only with slightly more colorful language than Sam…

Moment officially over, the trio went back to getting into a new after school schedule. Not that it differed too much from the after school schedule they'd followed for the past few years. The only difference was the slight increase in homework that they predicted.

So what if the day had started off horribly? This was a new year, a new chance, and a new start. Things would be changing this year if the three of them had anything to say about life. Only thing was, they weren't exactly in control of what would change.

_Hello _Mr. Murphy….


	19. Insight

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

OMG! Four THOUSAND hits? People have actually viewed my story _**that** _many times? I'm going to faint! I guess people think 'Links in the Chain' is an interesting name or something! I love you all, so here's the chapter a little earlier than normal, plus chapter twenty will be up today (Friday)!

_A note_: I don't own the Wizard of Oz, though it is possibly one of the best books ever…read the book, it's five times better than the movie, though I adore the movie as well…the book has a lot more details and interesting things in it though…

Lots of fluff in this one near the end,…don't choke on the moment I've talked myself into inserting….it won't repeat itself often, if ever….

Hope you guys catch the Inuyasha joke I put in…I love that show. It was my first anime obsession…lol. If you don't get it no biggie, it won't take away from the entertainment value of the statement. ;)

Ah! I just learned a funny new song from Benny Hill:  
Sings: 'Just stick your finger in your ear and go: ting-a-ling-a-loo!'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Nineteen: Insight**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Give it back!" Sam nearly growled at the boy across the hall from her, 'I will kill him slowly for this. Damn his eyes! How can he look so damnably happy when his best friend is about to kill him?'

"Yeah, sure Sam," Danny rolled his eyes, which were the brightest blue Sam was sure to have ever seen them, "I'll give it back just as soon as I figure out why you don't want me to see it…is it a journal?"

"No," Sam made another grab at the book being held over both their heads, but ended up just overbalancing and almost landing on her butt, had it not been for the quick actions of the halfa beside her, who courteously caught her around the waist.

"At least I didn't do this at school where everybody could gawk at us," Danny mumbled as he released her and began to run his fingers along the edges of the medium sized black book in his possession, "My reflexes are faster, huh?"

"Yes," Sam said as she snatched the book away, a quirky grin on her face, "but obviously not fast enough. Maybe we should start playing the old game with the books and the bottles at lunch? It would actually be a really good reflex builder for you, you know."

Danny had started out pouting when he had the book taken from him, but his pout soon turned into a grimace with the rest of her statement, "No Sam. No way, that'll just start more problems than we've already got. What happened the first day of school got everyone talking. We don't need more publicity."

"You make it sound as if we're famous," Sam laughed as she moved into her room and sat at her desk, one hand opening her English book, the other still holding onto the book she had retrieved from Danny, "Aren't we supposed to be working on your English skills?"

"They can't get much worse, Sam," Danny shrugged, "Anyways, we're _infamous_, not just famous. Everyone at school knew about what we could do because we were little kids who liked to show off, and most everyone thought it was evil or something, so yeah…infamous."

"Why, Danny, you've learned a new word, I do believe," Sam smirked at him and looked down at the small book she held, "I suppose you're right, but I don't care you know. Things aren't the same as they were back then, and I can definitely take care of myself now. You really do have a hero-complex."

"Yeah, yeah," Danny huffily sat down beside her, "Let's just get this over with. 'Deconstruct the sentences into their various parts and label each noun, verb, adjective, etc.' Great, just what I have always wanted to do…"

"You stick to ghost fighting and let me be the sarcastic one," Sam pushed the paper towards him, "Get to it and we'll see where you're messing up."

A half hour later found Danny floating near her ceiling, black book in hand and Sam standing on top of a pile of junk trying to at least reach his dangling foot so she could either try to pull him down or try to climb up.

'Argh! Haven't we done this already?' Sam asked herself as she dreamed up ways to torture the halfa who was about to open something she had expressly forbidden for him to do, "Would you just drop the stupid book already?"

As Sam addressed the boy, she gave the most powerful leap she could and managed to catch Danny's ankle, causing him to drop a few inches in surprise before he could stop her. That, however, didn't last long, and soon Sam found herself clinging to his ankle and gripping his pant leg to keep herself from falling to the ground. She really didn't want to explain a hurt ankle to her parents when it was just her and Danny in the room. Bad conclusions might be drawn.

"Uh, uh, uh, Sam," Danny looked down at her with a huge grin on his face, waving his pointer finger at her as if she were a small child, "We don't do that to half ghosts, they just keep on floating and might decide to be mean and turn intangible so you fall off…"

"You wouldn't dare," Sam glared at him, "It would hurt. Now gimme' the book!"

"What's in this book anyways?" Danny fingered the cover and pages in between, considering opening it just to make Sam even more upset, "I know it's not your diary. It's too big, not to mention the wrong color. Is it a secret confessional to some guy? Or a list of phone numbers….nah, too big for that, huh?"

"Not funny Danny," Sam glared from where she hung, "My arms are getting tired."

"So?" Danny smirked wickedly down at her.

"So let me down," Sam dug her fingernails into the material between her and his legs, hoping to convince the boy to play fair. Well, at least a little more fair…

"You got up here, I didn't do it," Danny turned his attention back to the book, "Now let's see what this is…"

"Danny, don't you dare, I told you I don't want anyone to see that," Sam used her body weight to jerk down on his leg, making him drop a few more inches, "I wouldn't go through something if you really didn't want me to."

"Oh sure, Ms. I Know Your Password 'Cause It's Obvious," Danny made a face at her, finally sinking in the air so she was only a few inches off the ground, "You and Jazz and Tucker went through my stuff."

"That was only to help out, and besides," Sam's feet touched down lightly as she let his leg go, "It was so easy to figure out 'Paulina Fenton' was your password. You're so gaga over the Wicked Witch of Casper High…"

"Hey, I am not 'gaga' over her," Danny pushed his hair out of his eyes, "I just kinda' like her, it's not like I'm going to ask her to bear my children or anything…"

"Ha," Sam laughed fakely, "I doubt you'd ever be able to get up the guts…"

"Sooo," Danny sidled up besides her and threw a casual arm over her shoulder, "What _is_ this book?"

"Nothing that you need to see," and with that the book was out of his hands once again, "Since we obviously aren't studying anymore, do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Nah," he checked his watch, "I probably should get home anyways, I've still got to type up a paper. Thanks for trying to help me, though. I've heard it was nearly impossible."

"Fine by me Danny," Sam helped him pack up his things, and saw him down to the door, "Just be careful, it's all rainy out tonight."

"Of course," Danny flashed her a smile as he headed out into the dark, "When am I not careful?"

Sam just smirked and waved him off.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Geeze," Danny shook the water out of his hair again, "Could it possibly be raining any harder? I mean, I can barely see anything in front of me…"

He hurriedly trudged through the downpour, only a couple of blocks away from Sam's house still, as he was going so slowly. The rain was making it difficult get home in other words.

"Hello ghost child," came the unmistakable voice of Skulker, just as Danny shivered, "Lots you're way home have you?"

Danny shifted his form and glared in the general direction the voice came from, the rain choosing that moment to ease up. Nothing could be seen though. It was as if Danny was alone on the street.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," Danny called as he edged around nervously, 'Where is he? And why can't I sense him…this is just too weird…'

A violent hit to the side of his face sent him flying into a rather hard stone wall beside him, managing to crack the concrete a tiny bit, or so he noticed in the back of his mind as he shook off the blow, 'Thank God I have such a hard head…'

"What is the matter ghost child?" the voice mocked him once again, "Are you having trouble finding me, boy? Maybe you just need a quick lesson on tracking. You see I've been tracking you the past few blocks from that annoying girl's home. It's been quite easy with the rain, though it might have been bad luck for me if you'd have turned around…"

'Crap,' was Danny's thought as another first found his face without him seeing or sensing anything, 'where the _hell_ is he?'

Two more fists and a few blasts had him on the ground, 'Sam…I don't want to do this, but I need a thermos and some help…'

Danny searched and found the small part of his mind that felt like Sam and gave a tiny nudge. A mental shout for help. He hated it, but could see no other option. Skulker wanted to kill him, but fortunately liked to play with his prey first. Danny just might have enough time…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Sam stopped dead in her tracks on her way to her bathroom. Turning she thundered down the stairs, ignoring her mother's call. She had to go, and she had to go now.

'Danny…what's wrong…you'd never call me, not now…' her thoughts began to run in circles, 'Something has to be really wrong…he'd never call otherwise, he hates this…'

The rain had finally stopped and made it easier for the girl to sprint towards Danny's house. She just knew that she'd find him somewhere along the way.

"So's that all you got?" the halfa questioned haughtily as he wiped the blood from his lip, and Sam skidded to a halt, "That's pathetic, Skulker, even for you…"

'Danny, what's happening?' Sam frantically searched for Skulker's form from her place in the shadows, 'Where is he? He usually stays visible…'

"No, child," Skulker laughed and Danny was tossed to the ground yet again, "that is not 'all I have got' as you put it. I have so much more planned for you before I kill you."

'No thermos,' Sam suddenly realized, 'He doesn't have the thermos, he can't see Skulker and he doesn't have a way to get a hold of anyone who does have a thermos…that's why he sent me a mental shout…I've got to get to Jazz and get a thermos.'

Sam took off then, keeping to the shadows and out of sight, and making her way around the fighting ghost and halfa. As soon as she was clear of the fighting pair, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Danny's house.

"Hello, Fenton residence," Maddie's voice came over the line.

"Mrs. Fenton!"

"Oh hello Sam, are you looking for Danny? I thought he would still be with you…"

"No he, uh, just left, but I needed to ask Jazz something actually…about my psychology homework.."

"You're in psychology? I didn't think you were interested in that…"

"Oh yes, its, um interesting…Is Jazz there?"

"Yes dear just a second."

In that 'second' Sam was rounding the third to last corner on her trip to Danny's house. She groaned in frustration when it started drizzling again, and prayed that her phone wouldn't be affected before she could talk to Jazz.

"Hello, Sam?"

"Jazz!" she could have hugged her, "I need you to get a Fenton Thermos and meet me outside of your house, like now!"

"Uh…alright, any particular reason?"

"Thermos now, questions later!"

"Right, bye."

Sam snapped her phone shut as Jazz hung up and ran the last bit of the way. Jazz could be heard ignoring her parents' startled questions and thundering towards the door, which was ripped open a second later. The thermos was thrust into Sam's hands and she took back off in the direction of the dueling ghosts.

"Be careful!" Jazz shouted, and turned back to do damage control with her parent, 'This is gonna' be fun,' she sighed tiredly.

Sam continued on her way, splashing through newly forming puddles and patting herself on the back for having such wonderful traction on her boots. Rounding the last corner, her heart climbed into her throat as she witnessed another vicious blow landed on her halfa.

"Danny!" she shouted as she held up the thermos, "Catch!"

She threw for all she was worth and his hand shot out to catch the cylinder. A small smile flittered across his face and eyes as he shakily climbed to his feet.

"Pathetic," came Skulker's voice, "What will you do with that? Point it in random directions? Rely on your girl to find me?"

Sam had managed to get to Danny's side during Skulker's little speech, 'Why do the bad guys feel the need to talk and explain their evil plots or poke fun at who they're fighting? Why don't they just attack and save their breath, the stupid idiots…wait, why am I thinking of ways to improve our enemies?'

Sam shook her head as she helped Danny up, "Where is he?" she hissed.

"I haven't got a clue, and you've got to get out of here," he pressed her into a the wall, effectively sandwiching her between his back and the wall. He was opening himself to protect Sam, "I can't protect you if I can't see him. I shouldn't have called you…"

"Danny, it's fine," she said into his back, "You can protect us, I've seen you do it a thousand times before when you thought you'd lose. Don't just give up, fight back and figure this out!"

"I don't know how to figure this out!" he said in frustration over his shoulder, "How do you see something invisible?"

Sam was at a lose for a moment until a cold raindrop fell on the tip of her nose, shocking her into a realization and forcing a harsh whisper from her, "The rain Danny! Use the rain to see where he's at. He has to be solid to hit you, and when he's solid the rain will land on him. You should be able to see his outline!"

"That's why you're not a C student," Danny smiled in relief and watched around him for the outline Sam had suggested. As he was going to give up hope, he noticed the rain bouncing off of something midair, slightly to his left and in front of him about ten feet, "Gotcha'."

The thermos was opened, aimed, and fired, and all Skulker had time to do was drop a small metallic contraption before cursing and being sucked in. Danny was breathing heavily as Sam's head dropped against his back.

"See?" she said as she rubbed her forehead between his shoulder blades, "I told you you'd figure it out and win…"

"That still doesn't mean I should have called you," he screwed the top back on the Fenton Thermos, "I shouldn't get you involved with things like this…"

"Danny," Sam smiled as Danny finally moved away from where he had stationed himself and turned to face her, "I'm glad you did…what would have happened if you didn't?"

"What would have happened if I couldn't beat Skulker," he shot back, irritated at her reasoning it out, "It would have been both you and me hurt, instead of just me. I won't let that happen."

"Danny it didn't happen, and I doubt…" but Danny cut her off.

"No! It's happened before Sam," Danny frowned, "I really don't want it to happen again, I've already said that. I don't want you to get hurt just because this stupid link is back!"

Sam stared at the young man before her. He was worried, scared for not himself, but for her.

'How can I make him realize what I already know?' she thought to herself as he watched him fuss with the thermos and change back, "Danny. I know you're worried, but I think it's alright, and don't you dare try to interrupt me again or I shall hurt you as best I can."

A sheepish grin crawled across Danny's face as he nodded to Sam, "Good. I'm not worried about the connection for the simple fact that this is not fifth grade and we aren't as stupid as we used to be. Danny, you've been fighting ghosts for close to two years now. You can protect yourself and if worse comes to worse you can protect me too. You've done it a million times, against ghosts trying to take over the world no less."

"That doesn't mean I can be around you all the time Sam," the halfa tiredly ran a hand over his eyes, "What if something happens when I'm not around…what if I can't get to you in time?"

"That won't happen," Sam smiled softly and moved to take his hand, "I know you, and I know you'd do whatever it took to get to me. Besides, I'm not a helpless little girl anymore. I can definitely kick butt in these boots, as Tucker already knows…"

The light banter Sam started had Danny's eyes lightening and a smile playing on his face, "You really think this isn't so bad?"

"I'm positive," she gave a tug on his hand, "Now let's get you home and cleaned up and think of a good excuse for everything while we walk."

Danny allowed himself to be tugged along, enjoying Sam's hand in his for the second time in the year, 'I hope she's right…I sure as heck still ain't sure about it though.'

His house came into to view and Jazz rushed out to meet them, ushering Danny inside and to the bathroom to change as she pushed Sam towards his room to find another shirt to change into from his drawer, talking all the while about how she had convinced her parent's that nothing was wrong and they should go downstairs to work and then called Sam's parents to smooth everything over.

"Have I told you I love you lately, Jazz?" Danny smiled tiredly at her as he came out of the bathroom, "You make my life so much easier."

"That's what big sisters are for, little bro. Now, you don't need any serious medical attention do you?"

"Nope, just some psychiatric help," he smiled at her, "but really, thanks for saving my butt."

"Mine too," Sam said as she stepped out in one of Danny's old t-shirts and a pair of his sweat pants, "I can just imagine what my parent's are going to do to me once I get home…"

"Well, I knew you two were supposed to be studying, so I figured I'd call and tell them you had to get something from here for your homework…it worked out well enough, but I've got to drive you back because of the rain. Come down when you're ready, and no funny business you two…"

With that she headed back downstairs to get ready to run Sam home, leaving two blushing teens in the hall. They both smiled nervously at one anther before Sam finally got tired of the awkward tension in the air and started to chuckle quietly. Soon Danny joined her and, shaking his head, wrapped her up in a big hug, planting a light kiss in the hair on top of her head. (Insert squealing from readers here)

"I so would have been toast tonight if you hadn't of come and saved my butt," he smiled as he moved away, 'Oh dear lord, why did I just do that? Please don't kill me, please, please, please! Wait…I should worry more about her freaking out….act cool Fenton, play it off…'

"Eh, what're friends for, right?" she shrugged and struggled to keep herself from latching onto the boy before her, 'He kissed my head….but it was a thank you kiss….but it was a kiss….a friend thing...but maybe not…great now I'm arguing with myself. Look what you make me go through Daniel Fenton!'

"You coming Sam?" Jazz called upstairs and effectively broke up the moment.

"Yeah," she called back down, 'Oh screw it,' and with that thought she caught a confused Danny in a tight hug, and then unceremoniously rushed downstairs, "See ya' later Danny!"

"Bye," he called in bewilderment as he watched her leave, "Hey! You never told me what was in that book, Sam! SAM!"

As the door slammed closed, Danny shut his eyes and chuckled, 'Man, this has been one weird night…a painfulone, but weird none the less. No way my life can get anymore screwy.'

Say hello to Mr. Murphy all over again folks….he'll be visiting a lot…


	20. Perceptions

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Let's see, Murphy's Law is going full swing, poor Danny jinxed himself last chapter…  
I don't own any of the books I used for Lancer's exclamations, and please don't shoot me for this chapter and the way it came out.  
I've just wanted this particular person to find out about Danny for soooo long. It might not be who you suspect though….and he probably won't react like you expect him to…though that will be explained slightly in chapter twenty one…  
Please don't hate me for this chapter...you're either gonna' hate it or love it I fear...

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Twenty: Perceptions**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The day had been an extraordinarily long one for the vice-principal of Casper High, Mr. Lancer. Fridays usually were though, seeing as both the faculty and the student body desperately wanted a weekend away from the atmosphere created by a place of education.

In the whole eight hours the student body populated the school, he had had no less then two hundred and thirty students sent to him with referrals, detention, or problems to be talked about over a cup of coffee and across the desk from their parents. He was still at his desk at eight-thirty, trying his hardest to get through the large stack of papers that had piled up over the day.

'I swear this is more work than I usually receive,' he tiredly rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his blurry vision so he could continue reading the draft of a budget report sent to him by the school librarian, 'Why couldn't the children behave for just one day? I have never had a single day where I've had nothing to do…besides monotonous paper work of course.'

Setting the report down and leaning back in his chair, Mr. Lancer decided he deserved a break. It had been a tiring and trying day, and everyone deserves their rest, 'Rip Van Winkle, what I wouldn't give for a nap right now. Ah, well, too much to do and too little time. I might as well make my last rounds and lock everything up. This paperwork will just have to be done at home.'

The man stood, stretching and yawning as he went, and made his way from the office to the main school halls, keys in hand and eyes open for anything out of place. Getting around the school was no easy thing, though, as the building had so many levels, so he decided to start at the top and work his way down.

'There is nothing so tiring as climbing stairs,' the man shook his head as he finally reached the top of the stairwell and locked the door that opened to the roof. After that, a floor by floor search turned up very little in the way of after school clubs gone awry. Everything in order, with the upper floors at least, Lancer headed down to the ground level.

'Janitor's closet locked? Check. Doors all closed and locked? Check. Lights in classrooms and bathrooms off? Check,' he ran through his mental checklist as he did for every floor before noticing that something wasn't quite right, 'Did I just hear something hit the wall?'

Leaning against the door to the biology lab, Mr. Lancer listened as a man's voice began to drone on about using the technology around him to enhance his suit and aid him in ruling the world, 'What is this man on? Crack? I wonder how he got in the school…'

Another voice soon joined in and then a third and fourth, 'I could swear I know those voices…they sound like my students! Oh lord, I need to call the police, there's a lunatic lose in the school…'

Soon however the voices became clearer, the man's voice starting first.

"I will rule the world, and if you want you can be a member of the educational faculty, you're such a great teacher after all," the voice said, and as Lancer watched a computer fly down the hall, open the door, and attach itself to a large conglomerate of technology the only title that came to his mind was, 'The Metamorphosis!'

"Danny? A great teacher," Samantha Manson crossed her arms and jutted her hip out to the side, a look of disbelief clear on her face, "You're talking about the same Danny as I am right?"

'Wait, Fenton is here as well? How did all these people infiltrate my school?' Lancer questioned himself.

"Hey!" came a voice off to her side, "I'm right here you know, you don't have to dis the C student to his face!"

Try as he might Lancer couldn't get over the shock of seeing, not Danny Fenton as he expected, but the infamous Danny Phantom who had been both nuisance and savior of Amity Park many times.

"What?" Tucker Foley walked into his line of vision through the open door, tapping away at his PDA, "It's not like she's lying to you or anything…"

'Wait, 'C student',' Lancer's eyes widened slightly, 'Daniel Fenton refers to himself as such at times…'

"Yeah," Phantom replied as he dodged a swipe from the giant robot-like thing, blocking another with some sort of green shield and keeping it from hitting Manson and Foley, "it's always nice to know you have two best friends that wouldn't lie to you! Hurry up Tucker, I'm getting tired here…"

"Give up child," the large…_thing_ tried to sound intimidating, but only managed annoying with his nasally tone, "there's no way now that I have all of the Cramtastic's knowledge running my systems as well as the state of the art computers of this house of education that you can beat me, nor can you ever have hope of trying to beat me into submission, nor can you try to…"

"Alright Danny," Manson, to Lancer's amazement, smiled at the ghost boy that was holding off the large robot, "Here's a chance to work on your English, since you just gave up yesterday when I tried to help you with that worksheet. What was wrong with Technus' speech?"

"Other than the fact that it was really annoying?" Danny Phantom grunted in exertion, "It was a major run on, just like his mouth…"

'English homework?' Mr. Lancer was certain that he was hallucinating. What he was seeing and hearing was proof positive, concrete evidence, that pointed towards…, 'Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom couldn't possibly be the same person! That is absolutely ridiculous…a Lewis Carroll level of ridiculous! I think…'

"Very good!" Sam raised her eyebrow, "Ten points to the C student."

"Does that mean I'm a B student now?" he shot her a rakish grin.

"Only in your dreams," she rolled her eyes back at him, "Hey Tuck, you got that ready yet, or do we have to play 'witty banter' with Mr. Ghost some more?"

"You have yet to be marveled by the witty banter I am capable of having with you!"

"Shut up!" Danny shouted as he slammed his opponent into the floor.

"Both of you shut up!" Sam glared at the pair of them as they continued to vie for the upper hand.

"Okay," Tucker smiled as he tapped in the last few letters, "I'm done. Now all we have to do is…"

But he was cut off as Lancer was knocked in through the door by another technologically related item slamming into his frame from behind. It was small, metallic, of course, and looked as though it fit over a person's hand. Only one button was present, and Danny was certain that he didn't want to know what it did.

"Lancer!" Sam squeaked as her back straightened and her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"Oh no," Danny Phantom shook his head, "This is ridiculous! And you are not getting that….that…whatever that piece of technology is that looks like it fits over your fingers!"

"And you never cease to amaze me! Forget being a teacher, go for your doctorate and try for being a professor in college!" Technus grabbed the object before Danny even had a chance, "You'd be great!"

"Smart Danny," Tucker glanced nervously between Lancer who was lying on the floor with a disbelieving look on his face and the fight, "Just give our enemy advice why don't you!"

Danny's smart-aleck reply, however, was never meant to be heard as at that moment Technus fitted the contraption onto his digits, pressed the button, and immediately disappeared from sight.

"Oh crap," Danny scrambled back from where he was, only to be nailed by an invisible hand and crash land on both Sam and Tucker, "Why do I feel like I'm having déjà vous?"

"Maybe because we just did this yesterday with Skulker!" Sam said as she was pulled up by both Danny and Tucker and the trio scattered as another blow to the place they had been standing shattered the tiled floor, "Mr. Lancer, get up and run!"

Danny heard Sam's shout and kicked it into high gear, grabbing Sam and then scooping up Lancer. Tucker had already hidden himself under one of the many high tables in the room and could be heard clicking away on his PDA.

"You know, this is the second time I've had to save you!" the ghost grumbled to him, "I should be paid for this."

"Oh yeah," said the girl tucked under his other arm, giving a rather cynical look, "And who exactly would they make the check out to?"

"I believe," Lancer finally spoke, his voice slightly wavering, "it would be made out to young Daniel Fenton, if I've not mislead myself or been hallucinating…"

He was nearly dropped on his face.

Danny stopped mid-air to stare with wide-eyed fear at the man he held. He was trapped, his vice-principal had heard and seen too much, and obviously had to be an intelligent man being as he worked in a school, it was easy for him to figure out and easier for him to take care of the halfa by…

"Danny! Snap out of it!" Sam hit his shoulder as hard as she could, "We have to stop Technus! Worry later!"

Dropping them both by the door, Danny turned and threw a, "Just get out of here and take Tucker with you!" over his shoulder as he zoomed back into the room, throwing out taunts about Technus being a techno-geek and subsequently getting slammed into the wall.

"Water," he heard Manson mumbling to herself, "water, water…how do you get rain in a school? Tucker!"

The boys head popped up from under a desk, "What Sam? I'm kinda' busy right now trying to track him, you know!"

"Can you hack into the school's system and set the fire alarm off?"

Lancer's eyes went wide at the Gothic girl's question, and he swore he was going to need therapy when Foley casually nodded before responding, "Well, sure, but Danny will be beaten into a pulp by the time I find whatever controls the fire alarm…"

Said boy was thrown violently threw a few rows of desks, with no time to phase through them…

"Guess it's the old fashioned way then," she turned to him then, "Mr. Lancer, I know you love your school, but I have to set the sprinklers off. Otherwise we get a new world leader and things won't be pretty. Will pulling the alarm set off the sprinklers or just the lights and noises?"

He was at a loss for words for a few moments. Everything was moving so quickly around him, his students in danger and he as well, an invisible enemy made of technology, Danny Phantom's suddenly, embarrassingly, obvious identity as Danny Fenton….

"Mr. Lancer!" Manson's shout caught his attention, "This is kinda' important so we don't die!"

"Uh, the sprinkler system can only be triggered by an actual fire…"

"Good enough," Sam said determinedly as she grabbed a nearby Bunsen burner kit and headed to the corner of the room where a desk had been thrown, directly under a sprinkler, "I sure hope this works like the movies," and she climbed the wrecked desk and struck a match directly under the metal sprinkler head.

The screeching of the alarm had everyone's hands flying to their ears instantaneously. Lights flashing and water falling, Sam hopped down with a happy smile on her face, "Rain in a school, just for you Danny!"

"You're the," a crack was heard as Danny spotted the disruption in the water's trip to the floor and laid into Technus for all he was worth, "absolute best Sam."

"Hey," Tucker grinned as he watched the boy land another hit on their now not so invisible opponent, "I helped too! You're just too busy being all lovey to include me!"

Two voices simultaneously called out, "We're not 'lovey'!" as a green, glowing first crashed into the robot one last time, destroying the small item that caused his invisibility. Foley moved to grab what looked like a high-tech thermos and, having screwed off the lid, managed to suck the entire thing's body inside while it wailed about the unfairness of the after life.

Lancer just sat where he was against the wall and gapped openly at the damage around him, "I had always wondered why the school would randomly be wrecked after I had made certain it was locked. Now I know," and his gaze landed on Danny.

"Mr. Lancer, sir," he swallowed nervously, "I can explain, I'm not really…"

"Don't try," Lancer shook his head as he stood up, "I already know you're Daniel Fenton. There were too many obvious clues for me to follow. Manson, Foley, the joke about being a C student, the mentioning of English homework. You, yourself, confirmed it when I confronted you and you stopped in shock."

"I…" but Danny found he couldn't say much right then, only to have it all break out seconds later, "I'm sorry about the school! I never mean to wreck it, I never mean for half the things that happen to happen, I swear! Please, don't tell my Mom and Dad, they'd either hunt me down or strap me down for experimenting!"

"Let's deal with this later," he turned his back to the three children silently pondering what he was going to do, "First off, you three and I need to leave the building so the fire department can come in and clean this up."

"Right," Sam Manson stepped up beside him, "but we really don't need to get in trouble for saving Amity Park for like the thousandth time, so let's not let them know we were here."

Tucker turned to the still worrying Danny then, "Come on man, let's get out of here so the authorities can clean it up. Do you walk here, Mr. Lancer, or drive?"

"An Acceptable Time, what does that have to do with anything?" he turned to the boy who was desperately trying to keep his PDA dry.

"It means do you have a car here or not, so we know whether to drop you off in the parking lot or take you with us away from here so there won't be any awkward questions for you to answer," Sam talked as she walked to stand beside Danny, gently touching his shoulder and smiling comfortingly at him, "It'll all work out."

Danny just swallowed nervously and shook his head, grabbing Sam by the hand and nudging her towards Tucker, who's hand she grabbed, "Are you coming with us? You just have to grab Tucker's or my hand and I take care of the rest."

Mr. Lancer stepped forward to cautiously take the boy's hand, "How does this work?"

"Honestly, we've never figured it out," Danny gave a tiny smile, "but I can definitely get us out of here."

"I walked here today," Mr. Lancer stated. He was going to continue about how he couldn't resist the lovely weather they were having after the storms of the night before when a chill ran over his body and a tingling feeling passed over him, nearly taking his breath away as he could suddenly look through himself.

"Yeah," Tucker laughed at the look on his face as they began phasing through walls and such until they got outside, "it gets you the first time you turn intangible. You should have seen Danny the first few months after he got his powers…he kept falling through everything or dropping things….man, the pants are still my favorites though!"

'I wasn't aware that a paranormal being who is technically devoid of all blood could blush,' Lancer observed as Danny's cheeks flushed with color and both Tucker and Sam snickered. Landing in the park in a tree cluttered area, he cleared his throat and backed away from the trio slightly, two of which were teasing the third, who was trying to defend his pant dropping problem.

"So you're not a chronic pants dropper, then?" Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow, "It was because you couldn't control your…'powers'?"

"Technically, it can still happen," Danny stuttered, still in his ghost form and feeling far too uncomfortable with the situation to joke around with his friends or change back, "when I get nervous about girls I tend to make parts of my clothes….or parts of _me_ even, disappear."

"Yes, well," he straightened his shirt before turning on his heel, "I expect to see the three of you in school on Monday."

"Yes sir," they chorused back to him.

Danny sighed as he was finally out of sight, "I'm ruined. I've been found out…by _Lancer_…"

"Cheer up man," Tucker carefully examined his 'baby' for water damage, "It could have been worse. Coulda' been your parents!"

"Danny," Sam laid her hand on his shoulder again, giving a light squeeze, "it's not the end of the world yet…he looked like he was taking it pretty well."

"Define, 'taking it well' when you put a halfa being found out by his vice-principal into the sentence with it!" Danny's nerves were definitely on edge and the strong feeling of his worry again swept over Sam. It was an emotion she was beginning to get far too accustomed to…

"Taking it well, as in he didn't call the cops, didn't threaten you in any way, and didn't run away screaming," she gave him a light shove, "and he didn't mention anything about us ruining his school and destroying his chances at some promotion or other…"

"I don't know," Danny shook his head as he grabbed both his friends and flew towards their homes, "I'm just nervous about Monday now, and not because we have that quiz in history…"

Tucker didn't pay it much mind, his thoughts drifting when Danny dropped him off at his home, 'Whatever happens, happens. There's nothing I can do about it now, except deal with whatever comes.'

Sam was pretty much on the same page, 'We'll just have to be there for him,' she looked up at the halfa who was floating above her in her room, his intense green gaze focusing on the moon outside, 'there isn't anything we could do, and it couldn't have been avoided. Just like Jazz, someone else was bound to find out eventually.'

Danny spent far longer in Sam's room that night than he intended, his own feelings of worry being soothed slightly by her contentedness as she fell into sleep, 'I can't believe I got caught,' he hung his head as the words ran through his mind for what felt like the millionth time, 'What's going to happen now?'


	21. Sensations

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Feel the love…feel it or else! Lol…I love you guys, the reviews gave me such a boost, I couldn't help making this chapter longer than I normally do!  
Oh, and I think Lancer's first name is Edward, but I could be really wrong! Please tell me if I got it wrong, and I'll change it right away!

Thank you all for your continuing support and encouragement. It means so much to me, and knowing that I am producing a story that you all enjoy truly makes my day. Hope you enjoy the chapter and lots of love!

And I don't particularly like the ending, but it needed to end. My poor fingers needed a break, lol! Hope it isn't too bleh for you!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Twenty One: Sensations**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Alright,' Danny took a deep, shaky breath as he stood before the door to his fourth period class, which just so happened to contain not only his classmates, but Mr. Lancer as well, 'I can do this. If he tries anything, then I'll just have to…to…crap, I don't want to threaten him or anything…'

"Danny," Sam nudged him over slightly so they both stood in front of the door, "Just open the door already, you look like your having a staring contest with it."

Amusement washed over him, but that was definitely not what he was feeling. A smile edged his way to his mouth, before he realized what he was doing and frowned. Where had that come from? It was almost as if…

Danny turned to stare at the girl beside him, who was patiently waiting for him to stop being so weird and open the door, with a definite smirk on her face, 'It's like it's coming from Sam! It's like what happens in her room when I feel her being relaxed and happy and content, only I'm not reaching for it! Oh, God please no…it can't be growing again!'

"Well," Sam snapped her fingers in front of his face, her own slightly red, "as flattered as I am with you _staring _at me and all, I'd really like to get to class. We're already two minutes late you know."

'Crap!' Danny yelped mentally as he grabbed for the doorknob, 'Just what I need, a tardy! If he wasn't going to kill me before he'll kill me for sure now…'

"Ah, there you are," Mr. Lancer turned as the door swung open and Sam calmly walked in to sit at her desk. Danny was a different story, however, as he stood numbly at the door trying to drag up his courage which was currently trying to find a nice black hole to take a vacation in, "Well, come in, Mr. Fenton, we were just discussing dramatic entrances and how they help to move a play along. You did a splendid job demonstrating."

"Uh…" Danny was lost for words and felt as though he were walking on pins and needles as he moved quickly to his desk. The first half of the class period was spent in nervous contemplation of what was to come as students chattered about someone setting off the fire alarm last Friday as a prank.

A paper ball, however, soon had Danny breaking from his self-induced trance of worry. Sam's scrawling writing covered the page, pointing out he was drooling as well as stating that he needed to pay attention if he wanted to stay on Lancer's good side. She made a good point, and was feeling awfully smug right now…

'Gah,' Danny shook his head to clear it, 'Why am I starting to feel Sam's emotions without reaching for them…I shouldn't be able to yet. And can a person really feel smug enough to broadcast it?'

"Daniel," ice cold water pouring down his back couldn't have woken Danny from his musing any quicker, "Are you quite alright, you seem as if you don't feel good."

"I'm fine, Mr. Lancer," Danny averted his eyes nervously, "I just stayed up too late writing my report for history. Just a little tired."

"Ah," he turned back to the chalk board to write more about the story they were currently reading, "Just make sure you're a little more fresh for tomorrow, then. Now, if we look at the use of…"

'He didn't say anything,' the thought struck Danny hard, 'He didn't give me a tardy either…he usually is all over me about the littlest thing. Why not today?'

Another paper ball graced the back of his head with it's presence, _'Danny, I know you're worried about Lancer knowing who you are, but what if it's not a bad thing? What if you just think it's a bad thing? Maybe he's cool with you now that he knows…I mean you've only protected the town for the past two years…people have noticed. Think about it. Sam.'_

'How did she know? Great now I have something else to think about after I figure this out,' Danny fussed even as he unknowingly took her advice, 'It's possible that Lancer isn't a ghost hating, 'kill them all', 'die halfa' sort of fellow…maybe this is his way of being okay with me?'

Class flew by after he began musing in a more positive light, ignoring the fact that Sam was still broadcasting her smug feeling loud and clear to him. The stronger the emotion, the easier it was for him to read, and she had to be damn smug for him to be able to feel it that clearly.

At the same time, it distracted him from worrying so much, 'I bet she's doing this on purpose, which makes her feel even more smug because it's working…it's a vicious cycle to keep me distracted…damn it's still working!'

The bell finally rang, and Danny had never felt so free. Gathering his things and turning to smile at Sam for having escaped the class unscathed, Danny felt like flying…if that wouldn't have been a very strange thing for a teenaged, human boy to do in the middle of school.

Danny waited as the classroom cleared before standing and nervously making his way to the desk at the front of the room, behind which Lancer was thumbing through a news magazine. Sam sent him a quick smile before heading out to the cafeteria where Tucker was more than likely already waiting.

"Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer looked up from his magazine, "How may I help you?"

"I just wanted," Danny took a deep breath before he could continue, "I just wanted to say thank you."

"Gratitude accepted," Lancer kept a cool face, "but I have a few questions to ask you. Care to sit?"

"Sure," Danny pulled up a chair beside the desk, "I don't know if I can answer everything you might ask me, but I'll try my best."

"Fair enough," Mr. Lancer gave a small smile, "Tucker mentioned your powers yesterday. What are they exactly?"

"You aren't recording this or anything right?" Danny questioned and Mr. Lancer decided to take a different approach.

"Let's walk the halls and talk," he stood and the young man stood as well, "they should be clear by now and that way you feel more secure. I'd like to know all about what you've been doing since Freshman year. I take it that's when you got your powers as mid-semester was the first time you dropped trough."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The lunch period had ended and fifth was well into its allotted time period before Danny had finished part of his explanation to Mr. Lancer. Many things had been explained and apologized for, as well as cringed about. Danny had nearly forgotten about getting Tucker out of trouble last year, and he was certain he was up for a detention now.

"So all this time you've been fighting to protect our town and it's people?" Mr. Lancer scratched his chin, "I always thought that 'Inviso-Bil' was a rather interesting character."

"Uh, yes sir," Danny shuffled along with the vice-principal, ignoring the many stares they received through the small windows on the doors as they walked through the corridors for the eighth time.

A chill and a sudden wisp of blue caught not only Danny's attention, but Lancer's as well, "What was that?"

"That's how I know when a ghost is around," Danny sighed tiredly, "I'm really sorry, but I have to go. It's not that I want to ditch school or get out of explaining things to you…"

"Go then," Mr. Lancer cracked a rare smile, "but if you wreck one more inch of my school, you'll know what a certain character in A Tale of Two Cities felt like…"

And to Mr. Lancer's amazement, Danny was gone.

"Thanks Mr. Lancer," the disembodied voice floated to him, "I'll find a way to repay you. For everything!"

"Ah, young Mr. Fenton," Lancer turned to head back to his office, finding the urge to set some things straight compelling him towards his computer, "You already have. You just need to gain a little more self-confidence and realize it…"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Where _is_ he?' Sam scanned the hallways as she headed towards her last period class, 'He didn't show up for lunch and that was bad enough, now it's the last period of the day and he still isn't back from his talk with Lancer…Oh, my God! What if I was wrong and Lancer turns him in or something?'

Just as Sam's panic attack was about to set in, a hand landed on her shoulder, turning her to face a speaker, "Ms. Manson, a word, if you please? I have something for you to give to Mr. Fenton when he returns from his, ah…job."

'His job?' Sam's eyebrows shot up as she followed her teacher and vice-principal into his office, 'He's calling Danny's ghost fighting his job…okay, way to almost freak out Sam. Of course Lancer wouldn't turn him in, he's not that cold hearted…I hope.'

"I've written this for the three of you, that's Daniel, Tucker, and yourself, to have a look over," he then handed Sam a pristine white envelope, sealed with both the adhesive and a piece of tape across the opening line, "I wanted to express, mainly to Mr. Fenton in a way he could understand, what my feelings regarding last Friday are. There are several other things covered as well, but I would appreciate if you waited until after school to read. The same goes for Mr. Foley."

"Uh, sure Mr. Lancer," Sam turned her gaze back from him to the envelope, "You said Danny was out, um, at his job, right?"

"Yes," he smiled in a self satisfied sort of way, "I now understand the excessive amounts of absences and tardiness, as well as the truancy the three of you often commit. This, however, does not change the fact that I still must punish you when it occurs."

"Right," Sam sighed, 'Sure…let us go off ghost fighting, but stick us when we get back…'

"However," her vice-principal's voice cut into her inner-rambling session, "I do believe that the punishments administered will be of a slightly lessened, shall we say, harshness. To keep up the appearances the three of you have been crafting over the last two years or so, I believe that keeping you after school for a short while will be beneficial whenever you are expected to be punished for something, though you will not be forced to sit in detention or clean chalk boards or whatnot."

"I…well," Sam's face lit up with a smile, "_Thank you_,Mr. Lancer. You have no idea how much this means to me, and to Danny, he'll…I mean…I'm sure he'll be ecstatic. He hates staying after school…and he really hates it when he has to stay after school for something he didn't deserve…"

"On that note," Mr. Lancer frowned slightly, "I hope that you realize the amount of trust that I am placing in the three of you. This is not to be taken lightly or used freely as an excuse to skip school or cut classes. I am putting a great deal of trust and faith in you all. Please consider this carefully, as it is most vital. If I ever find out you, friends included, use this as a reason to miss a class or classes, you will be in detention for the rest of your high school career. Understood?"

Sam's head moved slowly in the correct up and down motion, as the envelope weighed heavily in her hands, "I understand perfectly, Mr. Lancer. Thank you again, but I'm going to be late for class."

As she moved to leave, a note was held out to her, complete with time, date, reason, and signature, "I believe that you will have no problems with whatever teacher you are heading to. Thank you for your time, Ms. Manson, and I trust that my letter, and my faith, is in good hands."

"Thank you!" Sam snatched the note and hurriedly made her way out of the room and down the hall, 'Wait'll Danny hears about this…I was right all along…'

If Danny had thought Sam smug before, he'd surely be knocked over from the haughty feeling emanating from her now…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Alright," Danny huffed to himself as he sat in the park, finally finished dealing with Klemper who had wanted to play hide and seek, "What is that girl doing to feel that damn smug?"

For the past hour and a half, Sam's feeling of being so self-righteous had been washing over him, a cool, clear, confident feeling that helped him fight, but was currently driving him nuts, 'She should be home by now shouldn't she? School should be out and she would have already stopped by Nasty Burger with Tucker and they'd both be home actually…why do I always end up leaving Tucker out of it? Alright, stupid question, but still…'

Danny was actually right. Sam was in her room right then, easing off her backpack and pulling the crisp, white envelope from her pocket, 'He said it was for all of us. I guess I just get to be the lucky one who reads it first. I hope the boys don't mind…'

Sam slipped her finger under the upper left corner of the lip and began to tear along the folded seam, enjoying the way she could rip though it like paper, 'Oh har, har, that's so 'pun'-y,' she laughed to herself, 'I'm as bad as Danny at the lame jokes now…that's just great.'

As Danny sat on the bench, regaining his breath and trying to figure out what he had missed in school, Sam began to read the letter.

'_To Misters Foley and Fenton, and Miss Manson, in regards to the activities the three of you have been undertaking the past two years._

_It has currently come to my attention, due to the unfortunate incident of last Friday, and from a very informative talk with Daniel, that you have all faced extraordinary problems, odds, and trials at a very unbalanced and trying time in your young lives.'_

"You could say that again," Sam spoke under her breath and laughed at how true this was as she continued to read. In the park, Danny noticed a slight bubble of amusement forming in his chest.

_'I know that in several situations, imminent danger, much like what we four found ourselves in three days ago, has become routine and seems mundane to you. I am also aware that precious few actually know who, and what in some cases, you are. These few are fortunate to realize, and be able to recognize, the true heroes of our town. You may think you go unnoticed, but for those who truly know what occurs, you are seen as this town's safety, protectors, and saviors.'_

'Heroes? Saviors? I'm not a hero,' Sam shook her head, 'That's Danny's job, not mine or Tucker's. We just help out and tag along for the ride…we're sidekicks kinda'.'

Danny's bubble of amusement settled and was replaced by a slightly confused feeling emotion. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but realized that Sam was obviously doing something to trigger the rapid-fire change in her emotions.

_'First, to one; Tucker Foley. I wish to tell you I am greatly impressed by your technological knowledge and capabilities. You have great potential in today's technology driven world and I urge you to pursue this talent.  
I caution you, however, and must lecture you on using this skill responsibly. You more than likely have the talent to wreck great havoc, since most of the world runs on machines and such contraptions. I trust that you will not use your skills to undermine this school in anyway, nor any member of the student body or faculty.  
I also trust that you will use your talent in a constructive, and generally innocuous way. This is my way of nicely stating, 'Do not cheat or change your grades, or those of a friend.' I trust you knew this, though.  
I wish for you to know that your actions, as a part of the team Daniel described to me, are greatly appreciated. Many times did he mention you saving him or helping him defeat a foe, as well as you just being there when he needed personal help or a friend to lean on. I would also like to thank you for your part in keeping this town and its citizens safe.'_

'Wow,' Sam thought to herself, for the first time thinking on everything Tucker had done over the years for not just Danny, but for herself as well, 'Talk about your unsung heroes…or rather, unsung techno-geek heroes…'

Danny was starting to get uncomfortable as Sam's confused feeling shifted into a slightly amazed and amused one, 'What the heck is going on? Should I head over and find out, or just head home like I had planned? They're both the same distance from here…'

_'Next to Samantha Manson. You too are a hero, however unusual and individualistic you may be. I know you might not agree with such a stereotype, but I must say you fall under the category of 'heroine' quite nicely._

_Danny spoke extremely highly of you, and I am convinced that much of what has occurred would not have turned out so well if it hadn't of been for your influence. This is part of the reason why I have decided to have you deliver this letter and speak with you about my sentiments._

_You are a unique and caring individual who seems the much needed level-headed thinker of your group. I admire your ability to say coolly collected and detached in a daunting situation, as I am sure you have had your share of, and believe that you have had much to do with the maturity of the young man I have just spoken with. Though Danny seems very much the normal teenage boy at times, he demonstrates a great sensibleness in many matters better left to full grown, or even battle hardened, men._

_I thank you for your dedication, not only to keeping Amity Park and the people here safe, but to the two boys who are undoubtedly under your constant care, whether they realize it or not. Danny relies on you a great deal, and I am certain that he would not be nearly so sane to this day if it weren't for you.'_

For the first time in a long while, Sam felt like crying, in a good way. The letter was held loosely in her fingers, slipping slightly as she took a moment to just breath and let her own volatile emotions run their course, 'Someone noticed,' she thought, 'I never thought I'd want someone to notice, but I do. I want people to know what we do for them, to know what Danny goes through all the time. It's just nice to feel appreciated…and they're right again, I so don't sound as dark and gloomy as I should.'

A wry grin crossed her face just as Danny decided to stand up, 'That's it. I am going to find out what she's doing. First something's funny, then confusion, then she really likes something, then it's back to being confused, but really happy and content…and feeling wanted? I can't just feel normal emotions, she has to be feeling them to an extreme or she's making me feel them…wait a minute, her emotions used to be this strong and change this fast when she was hanging out with me…who is she with?'

Back in her room Sam noticed a knot of jealousy tightening in her stomach, 'What's up with Danny, did he see Paulina out with some other guy? I mean to be this jealous he'd have…to…oh. I bet he's feeling what I'm feeling and wants to know what's going on."

Sam couldn't help it. She started laughing, far harder than she normally did. Danny was jealous…of a letter. It was too good, and could definitely be taken as a good sign for her, 'I know that he can only feel my emotions when I'm sending them to him, or feeling them really strongly, I guess I just let them slip out…'

Sam's laughter continued as she glanced down at the paper in her grasp. So many emotions inspired by one little letter. It was just so weird how life turned out sometimes, 'I think I'm going to put this letter in my book…'

Tap, tap, came the call from her window, along with the phrase, "Hey, it's me, Danny!"

'Oh yeah,' Sam rolled her eyes as she headed to her window, 'Like it could be anyone else this high off the ground…'

"Who else would it be?" Sam asked as she leaned against the wall and watched the halfa phase in right beside her to mimic her action.

"The boogey man?" he shot her a smile, "I dunno' I was just trying to be nice and let you know I was there. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were. I know I left school early, and I didn't want you, or Tucker, to worry."

'Ah, 'just wanted to see how I was'? I know you felt me, Daniel Fenton,' Sam eyed the boy beside her, 'The question is, why are we avoiding it, Danny? Why haven't you mentioned it to me yet, are you afraid _still_?'

"So…" Danny took a quick look around her room, "What have you been up to since school got out?"

"Just reading something Lancer gave to me. It's for all three of us; you, me, and Tucker. It was really interesting…"

"Can I read it?" Danny turned his head back to her, "I mean…it is to all of us right, nothing too embarrassing or anything is there?"

"No Danny," Sam rolled her eyes, walking back to her desk where she had previously laid the letter, "I haven't finished it yet though, I didn't get the chance to read the part about you and the little bit after that."

Sam handed over the letter, watching as Danny's face lit up in amazement, amusement, and admiration, obviously reliving whatever he had told Lancer about his two best friends. A soft, shy smile flittered over his face as he glanced up at Sam upon reaching the part addressed to her, "He's right you know. I wouldn't be sane if you weren't around."

Moment over, Danny moved closer to Sam's side, offering the letter by holding it between the two of them, "I, uh, don't mind if you read the rest of it with me. I know you wanted to anyways, and you'd probably find a way to do it," and then he chuckled softly as she playfully elbowed him in the side.

_'Last, but most assuredly not least amongst those I have been addressing, to Mr. Daniel James Fenton, also referred to and known as Danny P., which I have abbreviated for fear of someone reading this letter, though I doubt it would do much good if someone was determined enough to discover the truth.'_

The two chuckled at Lancer's observation, both thinking along the lines of how wrong he was. Even if someone was determined the still couldn't manage to figure it out sometimes…

_'Our talk and walk in the hall was quite informative, young man. I have a great deal to say to you, but I fear I do not have the lung capacity to say it out loud, nor the amount of paper and ink required to write this all down. Therefore, I shall be condensing it into many small, main points that I feel imperative that we address._

_First, let me extend my offer of a slight armistice, where detention and other disciplinary actions are concerned. I have already discussed this with Ms. Manson in greater detail and leave it to her to fill you in, but I feel it necessary to reiterate my main point; Do not abuse the privilege I am giving you. I would be most disappointed to find out I am being taken advantage of by a person I consider a hero. Do not disappoint me, you would not enjoy the rest of high school if you do._

_Secondly, thank you for all you have done for this town and the citizens. I know, as you mentioned on Friday last, that you have saved even myself many times, no matter the differences that we have had in the past. _

_I appreciate your continuing efforts, and realize that this was a choice for you. You did not have to use your abilities to protect these people, but you chose to do so. Thank you, sincerely, for everything you have done._

_Also, I would like to point out the continuing dedication you have to your friends and that they have to you. It is amazing to see the depth of the relationship the three of you share, especially between you and Ms. Manson at times. I admire what you have, and would even go so far to say that I am envious of your bond with one another. The three of you make quite the team, in school and out. I hope that you realize this and let nothing take you from each other. Friendships last for life and are the things that get us through hard times, though I'm sure that you, Manson, and Foley have already discovered this._

_I would like to extend another offer of my help, whenever I can, in whatever way I can. If you need assistance in your 'job' then I will help, though I doubt at my age I can do much. Medical help, however I can give, with a promise of no hospitals. If you ever need a place to stay, my home is open, not that walls or locks could stop you anyway. Just know that I will try to make your life slightly easier, in whatever way I can._

_Know that I do not blame you for anything that has happened, especially after your explanation. I understand that what you do is dangerous and results in property damage and the like. However, I prefer property damage to death or enslavement. Know that I trust you and appreciate what you do and have done, Daniel. I do not think you get enough recognition for it all.'_

Emotions chased through Danny at top speed, Sam not only feeling her own and having her own thoughts, but feeling the echoes of Danny's emotional roller coaster ride, 'If that's what he felt from me, no wonder he got upset. It feels like he's having a very interesting conversation with someone…'

Sam's quite chuckle and the shaking of her head snapped Danny's attention from the letter, 'I can barely tell what she's feeling versus what I'm feeling. This is…this is just amazing…'

"I don't know what to say…" Danny shook his head as he looked wide eyed from Sam to the letter and back again, "He's right about you guys, but…I mean, I'm not a hero. I just do what I have to and I didn't have a choice. If I didn't fight to protect you guys, that would just be wrong…"

"Danny," Sam smiled half-heartedly, "Stop being so insecure. You're usually so confident when you're being Phantom, start feeling better about yourself already. Lancer is being serious, and so am I. You _are_ a hero, and you know it. You do so much for this town, and the people who know, really do appreciate it. I know I do."

Turning back to letter, Danny could only shake his head, feelings of gratitude and affection and half a million other things sweeping through him all over again.

_'To the three of you, know that I support what you have been doing, though I do not condone all that goes into it. Violence is not always the answer, but I suppose that there is not always a way around it._

_If you ever find yourselves in a situation that you aren't sure how to handle, feel free to seek me out. I will advise you in anyway I can._

_I express my deepest gratitude to the three of you for everything that you have done. I am proud of you, honestly, for dealing with such extreme circumstances at so young an age. If people knew who you are and what you do, I am sure they would feel the same._

_Thank you again for all you do, and know that you have at least one person who is there for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Lancer'_

Danny leaned back even more against the wall and slid down to sit, Sam doing the same beside him. Nothing was said, but no words were really needed. Sam's head found its way to the halfa's shoulder, his own resting on top of hers. They sat in contented silence, thinking about how, for once, things were turning out their way.

No worries and no cares the two spent the rest of the afternoon in the other's company, laughing about old times and playing games, before remembering Tucker's part in the letter. He, needless to say, was overjoyed, and immediately puffed up about his 'mad computer skills'.

Danny and Sam were sure they'd never hear the end of it, and started to plan ways of deflating the boy's rapidly inflating head…

'Thanks for all you've done, he says,' Danny sighed as he watched his two best friends interact, 'It's more like, thanks to Tucker and Sam,' the halfa smiled then, 'I'm still alive and happy and sane because of those two.'

Getting hit upside his head with a couch pillow Danny decided he'd done enough thinking for the night and joined in the play. It couldn't have been a better ending to an extremely stressful day.


	22. Celebration

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: And Happy Birthday to Danny!….I have no clue when his actual birthday is, so this shall be his birthday for the purposes of this story…just because I want him to be the oldest of the three…and because the day I use has meaning to me. Five bonus points to anyone who can tell me what the date means to me…;) (I promise you can find the answer!) (I haven't proof read this chapter, so don't hate me for glaring mistakes...just point them out to me, and I shall fix them.)

Oh, and the dog is mine! He's one of the many animals we have out here on our 25 acre piece of land…lol.

One more thing! Is Sam OOC? Dear lord I am so worried about it! Please tell me and if she is I shall fix it!

To Jea Kinnaran: I would love to respond to your reviews, they truly mean so much to me! Is there an email address I can email you at? You can always go to my profile and private message me, that way you don't have to put your email in a review. I'd really like to talk with you, but have no way to respond to your reviews!  
That goes for anyone else as well, who review, but give me no way to respond to them. I'd love to be able to respond, even if it's just to personally say a thank you!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Twenty Two: Celebration**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"So…." Sam slammed Danny's locker shut, "What do you want for your birthday?"

Danny responded by rolling his eyes, "Every year I tell you what I want and I get it. Even the year I named some ridiculously expensive concert tickets that I wanted. I don't want anything Sam."

"You're just saying that so I don't buy you anything," she huffed as the boy did a quick check then phased his hand into his now shut locker to gather the things he needed, "Why won't you just tell me something you want? Today's the twenty first! I only have eight more days. "

"Come now," he smiled good naturedly as he withdrew his hand from his locker, "I tell you every year. If you really want to get me something, then you figure out what I might want. You always make me and Tucker work for it, its about time one of us make you do the same."

Sam sighed, "And that won't ever be Tucker because he likes his presents too much…especially the PDA's I always end up getting him. That and the upgrades…"

"Heh," Danny smiled as they began to walk the hall, "You got that right. I think that Tucker is…"

"…just a bit materialistic sometimes when it comes to technology? Yeah, me too."

A passing kid in the hall paused at their strange interchange, shook his head, and thought to himself about how unlikely it was that Manson and Fenton were still trying to pull that old prank. Maybe they really just understood each other, they had been friends for years after all.

Danny didn't miss the slightly confused, but amused look the boy gave them. Watching him shake his head with a patronizing smile on his face and then walk away, Danny allowed his surprise to show, 'Could they all be right? Maybe no one will care…or maybe it's just that they don't believe it, even when they do see it.'

"So Danny," Tucker patted his friend on the back as he walked up and interrupted his line of thinking, "What do ya' want for your birthday?"

"Nothing other than my two best friends at my birthday party and lots of food and cake," Danny pretended to think for a second, hand on chin before adding, "And no ghost attacks. That would be the perfect day."

"Dude, it's your sixteenth birthday!" Tucker began to wildly wave his arms around him, "You absolutely _have_ to get a present from everyone around you. It's like some sort of teenage law! You can't go against the _law_, man!"

"Tucker," Sam said quietly, blocking his arms as he swung around a little too fanatically, "stop swinging your arms, you ape! Ever heard of over dramatic?"

"Come on, you guys," Danny stepped between the quarrelling pair, "It's my birthday week, it's supposed to be laid back, easy, and most of all fun!"

Poor Danny. He sure liked to jinx himself.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"I can't believe it," Danny plugged the thermos into the portal and released the tenth ghost of the week back into the ghost zone, "Do they spy on me just to find out when it would be most inconvenient to attack me and then get together and plan it out?"

"What's the matter little brother?" Jazz asked as she made her way down the stairs, "Your party is about to start in an hour, you should be happy. You know, your birthday and all…September the twenty ninth…although your guest list wasn't very big."

Tiredly rubbing his eyes, he turned to face his sister, "No, I didn't make a big list on purpose. I know sixteen is supposed to be a big deal and all, but I just want a peaceful birthday for once. Too many people causes too many problems."

Jazz smiled moving to stand beside Danny, nudging him with her shoulder, "You know, I can't really call you little brother anymore. You're taller than me now. Come to think of it the only one of your little group that I can still call little is Sam, but even then I can't get away with it. She hates being reminded she's the shortest now."

A quiet chuckle and a fond smile got out of Danny before he could stop himself. Realizing his sister was still standing there looking at him knowingly he blushed, "Uh, yeah…she really hates that…my shin was introduced to her boot for that once, and I never tried it again."

"I think I know what you want for your birthday Danny," Jazz chuckled as she grabbed his arm to drag him back upstairs, "Too bad you're the only one who can get it for you. Well, you or the present _could _possibly get itself for you, but I doubt it. You're present can be just as shy as you are…"

"Oh, get over it Jazz," Danny said in annoyance as they walked up the last few stairs and opened the door, "I couldn't get…"

"SURPRISE!" the previously dark and empty kitchen erupted into light and life, "Happy Birthday Danny!"

Danny looked down at his boxers and undershirt and was tempted to start swearing in every language he knew. Instead he blushed a bright red as Sam was directly in his line of vision and was smiling knowingly at his heart and teddy bear covered boxers.

"Hey," Tucker prodded Sam and spoke loud enough for everyone present to hear, "Aren't those the pair of gag boxers we got Danny for Valentine's Day last year and told him they were from a secret admirer? We told him they weren't right?"

"Yep," Sam gave him the once over again, "I guess he just liked the way he looked in them too much to actually get rid of them.."

The entire room burst out laughing, his family who were in attendance included, "Oh thank you so very much, sister of mine, for coming and getting me so I would be on time for my party," Danny ground out through clenched teeth.

"No problem," Jazz smiled back at him wickedly, walking over to Sam, "And you're right, he does look pretty good in those doesn't he Sam?"

It was Danny's turn to laugh at Sam blushing and then chasing Jazz into the living room, threats of severe bodily harm floating in the air. Tucker grabbed a bowl of salsa and some chips and took off after the pair, muttering about how girl fights were always awesome.

"I see that exposing your boxers isn't just a school affair," Mr. Lancer's voice appeared beside Danny, who was currently trying to work his way through the crowd of people to the stairs so he could get dressed.

"I was getting ready to take a shower for the party when I got a call for my job," Danny smiled back at the man's slight barb. From the day he found out until now, the entire two weeks had been amazing for Danny. No 'real' tardiness, no 'real' detention, and best of all, a teacher who was slightly more understanding and apparently had an interesting sense of humor.

'Thank you God for small favors,' Danny shook Lancer's hand before making it to the stairs and up to his room to change. Slipping into a pair of jeans and a nice shirt with a button up thrown on over it, Danny hurriedly tried to get his hair into some semblance of order, though he knew it was hopeless.

Finally giving up, the now sixteen year old boy headed back down to his friends and family. The turn out surprised him as members of his family from out of state were even present and several of the friends he had invited without expecting them to actually make it, did. A smile lit his face as he looked down on the crowd of people he cared for, immediately picking out his mother, father, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker.

Smiling and joking his way through the crowd he headed to his two closest friends in the world, "See?" he stated over the music that was now playing, "This is what I wanted for my birthday!"

"Aw," Tucker's face fell dramatically, "It's just too bad that we already got you presents! Guess we'll have to take them back now…"

"Oh no we aren't," Sam pinched the boy's arm, "Do you know how long it took me to figure out what to get the guy? He is taking my present and liking it or he's getting it shoved where the sun doesn't shine."

"I like it Sam," Danny backed away slightly, "Whatever it is I love it. I'll keep it forever…I…"

"Knock it off Danny," one of his older cousinsjumped onto hisback lightly, "We don't want to hear you talk about your undying love for your girlfriend."

"Hey," he knocked the boy off, "I was trying to keep myself from getting killed over here, not confessing undying love."

"Yeah, 'cause you can really tell the difference with you two," Tucker laughed as their faces both flushed.

"Cake and present time!" Maddie called out from the kitchen entrance way, "Everyone gather around so Danny can blow out his candles!"

Candles were blown out with a teasing whisper from Sam to be careful about his wail so as to not take the cake out, which caused him to start laughing as soon as he was finished, which caused several smart-aleck remarks about Sam's whisper and what it could be.

The resulting blushes were quite fantastic and captured by Tucker a la camera phone. Sam decided she hated camera phones and made a mental note to look into getting them banned from Amity Park. Surely that was a good law to advocate…

Cake handed out and ice cream scooped into bowls, Danny settled down to the business of opening presents. Clothes, cds, hats, a various assortment of ghost fighting tools from his parents, and to everyone's surprise from his sister as well, and three rather…interesting pieces of jewelry, Danny was down to Sam and Tucker's gifts. He stood up to thank everyone before turning back to his friends.

"Alright," he mock-glared at his two best friends as he sat back down, "I told you two not to get me anything. Are you going to explain yourselves?"

"Nothing to explain, Danny," Tucker smiled at him, "You deserve it."

"Yeah," Sam crossed her arms and shoved Tucker's present at him, "Just hurry up and open it already."

Ripping into the wrapping paper on the small square box, a clear container was revealed. A beautifully crafted silver watch was held inside. Waterproof, scratch resistant, and best of all, as stated by a tiny note attached to it, ghost proof. Danny smiled at the watch and looked up at Tucker who leaned a little closer.

"It's also a mini-locator and can be used as a two-way radio," Tucker winked at him, "I have a few friends who know a bit about miniaturized stuff and I did a little work myself. I'm pretty proud of it myself."

"Awesome!" Danny gave him the standard pat-on-the-back-guy-hug, "That's great man, thanks."

Slipping on the watch, he admired the blue and green color-scheme of it, shooting Sam a suspicious glare as he remembered teasing her about redoing his room with such a theme, 'Wonder if she had anything to do with that, or Tucker was just trying to be a wise guy.'

His look of suspicion soon turned into a look of expectancy, but as the seconds passed and Sam stared right back at him, he couldn't figure out how to ask where the present she got him was without sounding like a total jerk.

"Wondering where your present from me is at?" Sam raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"At the risk of sounding like a materialistic type of guy," Danny grinned, "then yeah, I was."

"You told me you didn't want anything," Sam hardened her gaze, "You said I had to figure it out and work for it and all this other nonsense that was a total load of bull. I know you wanted something, but since you wouldn't tell me I didn't buy you anything."

Danny's face went from shock to confusion, and finally fell into the look of a beaten puppy, "Oh, I thought you said…well…"

"I made you something instead," she interrupted him to pull out a small envelope, "Just remember it's the thought that counts. And when people say that it usually means the cheesier the better, so I guess this is going to be the best present you get all night. I had to do a lot of brain work to come up with this, and it's beyond cheesy. Don't you dare laugh."

The envelope was shoved into his grip as a tiny grin exploded into a full out, thousand watt smile, "Thanks Sam. I'm sure I'll love it."

Another glare was sent his way, "And I promise I won't laugh!"

Danny slid the envelope open, as the lip was just tucked inside it, and pulled out a small, handmade booklet with the title 'Coupons' written in Sam's interesting cursive style. Flipping through the book, the halfa's face lit up, and the smile became more amused.

'I hope he likes it,' was Sam's first nervous thought until an undeniably strong feeling of….affection seeped into her, like the warmth of entering a heated house after being in the wind and snow all day, 'Okay, so he does like it. Thank God…it took me long enough to figure out what to do. I can't believe what a bad Goth I am for being so girly…people are going to start thinking I've gone soft, and start trying to get me to do my hair and wear pink. Bleh!'

"This is great Sam," even Danny's eyes were smiling as he grinned up at his best friend, "I'm gonna' use every one of these. Probably in a week…"

They both laughed at that. With as much trouble as he got into, the 'Get homework done free' coupon and the 'Keep my sister off my back free' cards would be gone within a day.

Danny began to thumb more slowly through the sixteen page booklet of coupons, 'Let's see. Get out of trouble free, Good for one new movie, Get homework done free, Get an ice cream free, Good for one new cd, Keep my sister off my back free.'

Danny chuckled as he looked through the multi-color pages, noticing with a grin that no pink was present and that blue, black, and green were the dominant colors, 'Get a surprise free, Good for one day of no sarcasm,' Danny laughed at that one, 'Good for one day of whatever I want to do, Exchange this for one secret, Free advice on whatever, Good for a day of picking on Tucker.'

Danny's laughter was growing as he went through them and, with Tucker reading over his shoulder, his pain tolerance increased as well, as said boy bopped the back of Danny's head for laughing so loudly at that particular coupon.

'Get out of trouble free (thought you might need another one of these), One free night at the movies snacks included,' Danny's smiled turned thoughtful for a second, before he resumed turning through the booklet, 'Two hours at the arcade with no complaints, and a one time only privilege card for usingSam's special hotline to get whatever I want delivered.'

"Sweet," Danny nodded as he looked back up at Sam, who was examining his reaction carefully, "This is actually gonna' come in hand you know. And I'm so gonna' hold you to them."

Sam winced, "It's not too cheesy then?"

"Nah," Danny smiled, even as he disagreed with himself, 'Why would she go to all this trouble? She knows what I like, she could have just gotten me a cd or something. It is a really great idea though. I can't wait to use a few of these. Actually, I don't think I've gotten a better gift…'

"Good," Sam smiled, "because I've got one more thing, though Tuck was in on it too."

"Come on," Tucker laughed, "we got to get you outside for a few minutes. Think anyone would notice if we slipped away?"

"I'll cover for you," Jazz smiled at them, "though I really want to see his face. I can't believe Mom and Dad agreed to it."

"I can't believe Sam agreed to it," Tucker laughed, "I thought she'd kill me after I suggested it. Guess a couple of years can soften a person up to an idea…"

"You shut up," Sam turned to grab Danny's sleeve, "and you come outside with us."

Sneaking out was easier than they thought with the party going on, no intangibility or invisibility needed this time around. Outside his front door, Danny found a small plastic animal case on his porch. The case yipped in happiness as people came into it's line of vision, or rather, the creature inside yipped happily.

"No way," he shook his head with a disbelieving smile, "Nice try, ha ha, you almost had me. No way you two would get me a dog. Sam hates dogs for one thing and my parent's wouldn't let me have one when I was…"

"…five, yeah I know. I don't really like dogs, but this one just kind of grew on me. I volunteer down at the pet shelter sometimes, and this little guy really needed a good home," Sam opened the front and a bounding black and white puppy leapt into her arms, nearly bowling her over, "His name is Matches because of his eyes."

Danny knelt down beside Sam to peer at the small dog in her hold, 'He has a blue eye and a brown eye…how cool is that?'

"He's great. I always wanted a dog," Danny smiled when the puppy started licking his hand and moved away from Sam to firmly plant himself in the lap of the new attention giver, "Where'd you get the idea and how'd you convince my parents?"

"I got the idea after the first Ember fiasco," Tucker chuckled as death glares were sent his way, "Sam said that when she asked you to open your window, you took her words 'open up' the wrong way and told her about how you wanted a puppy when you were five, but your parents shot you down. I told her we should get you a puppy for your birthday one year, and here we are!"

"Your parents were easy to convince, especially with Jazz on our side," Sam stood back up and enjoyed the sight of the boy and his dog, "She told them that a pet would help reduce the amount of stress you've been feeling from school this year. We just told them that we would help take care of it and take care of the food and vet expenses. You've got the house-training thing though."

"This is great you guys," Danny stood up with the puppy sniffing around by his feet, to throw his arms around both of them for a two sided hug, "Best birthday ever and there haven't been any gho…mphsm."

Both Sam and Tucker had a hand firmly in place over Danny's mouth, "Don't even, man."

"Really Danny," Sam smiled as she removed her hand, "You'd think you'd know better by now with how often you jinx yourself. I really need to tell you about Murphy's Law sometime."

"If I give you a card from the coupon book, say the 'no sarcasm for a day' card, does the word 'day' mean a full twenty four hours, or is itdaylight hours only?"

"Shut up Danny."

"Oh, burn Sam, he got you good…"

"You shut up, too…"

Thus went the next few hours of a wonderful birthday party, full of friends, family, and newly included happy puppy. Life was actually starting to look up, and Danny prayed with everything he had that night, that it would keep doing so.

Danny was his favorite plaything, but even Mr. Murphy could get tired of teenaged halfas. Maybe things really would be getting better…


	23. Pursuit

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

This chapter dedicated to Elwood Hutton. My Great Uncle Buddy and brother of my Grandmother. He never took any crap off of anybody, was one of the most honest people I have ever had the privilage of knowing, and was as stubborn as the day is long. I'll always be your little 'Re-Pete' Uncle Buddy, no matter where you might be. I'll love you forever and miss you dearly, as do the rest of your loved ones still here. God keep you safe at home up there with Him until we meet again.  
Lacey  
aka Re-Pete

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Well, here's how the link got started back! Have you been wanting to find out? I know I liked writing it! Oh…and so now there's the question all over again of what the infamous 'accident' was. Danny mentions it again at the end…  
Anywho, hope you enjoy the chapter!  
And a quick explanation; they can 'feel' each other, but only when they are feeling an emotion very strongly. Danny wouldn't necessarily feel Sam being 'happy', but he would definately feel her if she was 'estatic'.  
They can also do something they refer to as 'broadcasting'. Basically, if Sam wanted to, she could use their link to let Danny know what she was feeling and vice-versa.  
This can be used to influence the other slightly, like what Sam did two(?) chapters ago with her 'smugness'. She basically drove him to the point of distraction because he couldn't figure out why the heck she was feeling so smug, therefore keeping him from worrying about what would between him and Lancer.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Twenty Three: Pursuit**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked an out of breath Danny, who was currently looking like a cat trying to escape a bath. It was the same look that he got the time he was hiding from his mother last week after Matches had chewed through a new pair of her shoes. That hadn't turned out pretty...

"Trying to run away?" Danny shot back, while wildly looking around him.

"Why?" she asked curiously as she shut her locker, crossing her arms and enjoying him looking like a chicken with its head cut off, 'And why did you sound like you were asking a question instead of stating a fact?'

"Um, because I don't want to die from being talked to death?"

'Interesting,' Sam thought to herself again, 'Another question instead of a statement. Something is definitely wrong with the boy.'

"And you make that sound like a question because…?" Sam was going to get answers about this little turn of affairs. He definitely looked like something was wrong.

"Uh," Danny shrugged and shot her that smile that could have girls melting if he ever got up the nerve to smile at them, "because, I'm already half-ghost and I'm not sure if I can actually die, or if I'll just suddenly go ghost and stay that way?"

Sam shook her head. Too bad being his friend for years had never given her an immunity to that smile, she still got caught in it every time, "Alright….so what are you running from?"

Danny winced. It was obviously something good…or bad, depending on your frame of reference, "Paulina."

Sam's eyes widened dramatically as she slapped the back of her hand to his forehead, "You're running _from_ Paulina _and_ you don't have a fever. Alright, who's in there overshadowing Danny?"

"Knock it off," he pushed her hand away from him, slightly disappointed that he had done so, "I just…"

But Danny Fenton never got to finish that sentence.

"Yoo-hoo! Danny? Where did you go? I wasn't finished talking to you yet," Paulina's voice echoed around the hall, her shoes tapping against the floor as she neared the corner. A few more seconds and she would make it around the bend.

"Hide me!" Danny squeaked. It was rather pathetic, Sam decided, what with the giant blue eyes, and trembling bottom lip, and panicky tone in his voice. Not pathetic enough to get him out of this without her being sarcastic, however.

"Why don't you, oh I don't know," Sam brought her finger to her lip, "go _invisible_, moron?"

"Uh…right," Danny replied sheepishly, fading before her eyes. She felt him move around behind her and rest his hands on her shoulders, to keep himself out of the way and to give himself a sense of security he told himself. The other side of his brain told him he wasn't fooling anybody and just wanted to touch Sam's shoulders.

"Where's Danny?" Paulina directed at Sam, as soon as she latched eyes onto the girl, "I thought I saw him go this way."

"Why do you want to know?" Sam glared at the girl, "Better yet, why would you ask me?"

Sam crossed her arms and leaned back against her locker, like she always did. Only she felt a warm body behind her this time, as invisible hands clenched her shoulders in surprise. Paulina didn't seem to notice that Sam's back took much longer to meet the metal than it should have.

'Oops,' Sam winced to herself, 'Sorry, Danny! I'm glad you decided to go intangible, but why are you're hands on my shoulders still? Are you trying to drive me nuts? Why is everything so complicated? Why am I asking so many questions?'

Paulina had been fuming to herself in this time, before flipping her hair and nearly growling at Sam, "I ask you, because you two always know where the other is these days, yes? And I want him to tell me more about the ghost boy, and see if he can tell the ghost boy to come and talk with me tonight."

Sam rolled her eyes as Paulina started talking about the 'ghost boy', "Look Paulina, I don't know what you're talking about, we don't always know where the other is…"

A tiny puff of cold air in her ear as Danny whispered, "Liar," caused a shiver to run down her spine. She started praying in the back of her mind that neither Danny nor Paulina noticed.

"…and besides," Sam continued, "even if Danny knows something about the ghost guy, why would he tell you? You probably wouldn't talk to him for any other reason, and wouldn't understand half of what Danny would say. You're just that shallow."

Another puff of cold air, "You shivered," and of course Sam shivered at that. Apparently only the half of her prayers about Paulina not noticing was answered, because Danny certainly had, "What? I'm not _that_ cold yet, am I?"

A third shiver rocketed down her spine, as Paulina gasped and began looking around her, "Did you hear that? It sounded like Danny!"

"Maybe he's around the corner," Sam replied hurriedly and pointed.

She had to get Paulina out of her face so she could get Danny out from behind her so he would quit whispering to her so she would stop shivering so he would stop asking questions.

'Argh! Daniel Fenton, you _are_ driving me insane! I can't believe I just thought that giant incoherent jumbled ….thought! Stupid Danny and his stupid cold breath on my stupid ear!'

"Whatever," Paulina sneered, before giving chase once again, "Just stay away from him, Goth girl, so I can get my ghost boy!"

"Whatever," Sam on the outside, was far more composed than her mind, "It's safe now, Danny. The hall's empty and she's long gone."

Danny's hands disappeared from her shoulder and the next thing she knew he was standing beside her, as if he had been there the entire time, "Thank you Sam! I owe you one."

"Nah," she shrugged him off, "Just being a good friend. Although, I did have to talk to that shallow prep that you guys always drool over, immediately forgetting my presence no matter where we are…"

Danny chuckled nervously, "C'mon Sam, it was just an infatuation. That doesn't exactly last after you figure out you're being used, even if it's to get to your secret, other half…"

"Wow," Sam raised an eyebrow as she also took in the fact that he had used past tense, "You sounded intelligent…"

"You mean," Tucker walked up and put his arms around the pair's shoulders, "he sounded like you. I hate to tell you guys this, but its getting worse between you two."

"What do you mean?" Immediate blushing and embarrassed glances were passed after the two simultaneously asked the question.

"_That_ is exactly what I mean," Tucker sighed, "only more so."

"Right," Danny said, his hand going to the back of his neck to rub, as was his nervous habit.

"And you would know this how?" Sam asked Tucker, removing his arm from her shoulder.

Tucker simply held up his PDA, "I've been keeping track of everything since March, and what I don't see others do. I just ask around to my reliable sources."

Danny leaned against the locker he was previously occupying in his prior, intangible state, "So…others have noticed more? They realize what's happening?"

He looked as cool and calm as he always did, but a sudden, sharp twist in Sam's gut told her otherwise. That definitely wasn't her worry she was feeling. In truth, she could care less if their 'link' was starting to form again.

"Calm down, Danny," Sam frowned, "No one's done anything or said anything. Maybe no one cares anymore. I certainly don't and I think you need to start realizing that everything is okay."

"You sound like the one who needs to calm down," Danny shot back, frowning back at the girl in front of him, 'She just doesn't get it. I won't let fifth grade repeat itself. I never want to see Sam hurt again.'

"Yeah?" she challenged him then, as she felt his worry grow and become tinted with a hint of regret and anger, "Don't think I don't feel…"

But Sam shut her mouth as Danny's eyes widened, and the worry and regret and anger, turned into a full out 'upset' feeling, "Feel what, Sam?"

"Feel?" Tucker put in his two cents, "What are you two talking about?"

Sam stoically ignored them both, "Look, no one cares, right? So they still tease us, but they've always done that, 'connection' or not."

"You don't get it Sam," Danny focused on her, "It's growing. It's back to the way we were in fifth grade! You think it was bad then, when half the people thought it was just a game between us? People at this school are even more cruel now, and with all the ghosts, there's no way they won't go right back to thinking it's occult or witchcraft or…"

"Wait, back up a minute!" Tucker cut him off, moving to the side to see both Sam and Danny's faces, "You two are back to where you were in fifth? That means that she felt your emotions!"

Danny frowned and turned his head. He was not happy with this development. It had taken three years from the time of the accident to when they had been able to 'feel' each other this clearly. Why was it happening so quickly now?

Sam just nodded to Tucker, confirming his belief. Danny was getting worked up over nothing. If worse came to worse, she could defend herself enough, and Danny could definitely protect her. He needed to calm down and look at this rationally, but she was afraid he was _still_ stuck on what happened in fifth.

"At least you two haven't done that weird giggling thing yet," Tucker broke into their thoughts while tapping furiously at his PDA, "You two used to drive the teachers insane with that, you know."

"I kinda' missed doing that," the halfa replied, a glazed look telling his friends he was stuck in a memory.

Sam finally felt him relax, his feelings finally settling down to a level she couldn't quite feel unless she searched for them, "Me too," she smiled, "I wonder if we still can do that."

Danny sighed, as Tucker ignored them, "Sam, I just don't want you to get hurt again. I still remember seeing you and…"

"I remember it too, you know," the girl in question shook her head.

"So do I," Tucker looked up, "but Danny, things are different now. You two got a gift, man. Why not use it?"

"It wasn't a gift. We didn't just naturally get this ability. And it's not like we have a choice, we didn't choose to start again."

"We just kind of fell back into it. Maybe it's not something we can ignore anymore, because we've been shutting it out for so long. Maybe its back as some sort of protective instinctual thing cause from all the stress of the situations we get into. It just happened. There's no blame in it…," but Sam cut herself off and cut her eyes to Danny.

He was feeling overwhelmingly guilty. It had been building since he had said they didn't choose to start it again, "Why do you feel so guilty Daniel Fenton?"

Tucker sniggered and commented on how handy Sam knowing what Danny was feeling could be, as Danny went wide-eyed, "I, well you see," Danny cleared his throat and started again.

"The first time I went into your room, it was about four…almost five I think, and I saw your light on and so I stopped by to see why you were still up and I saw you asleep on your desk, so I phased in to move you to your bed and…"

As Danny trailed off, it was Sam's turn to go wide-eyed, "Whatever you are thinking you had better not say it if you want to remain a halfa, instead of a full out ghost," and Sam smacked Danny to emphasize her seriousness.

Danny grinned, and teasingly stated, "But it was so cute!" which caused an immediate blush to spread across Sam's pale cheeks.

Tucker just stared at Danny, "You just said Sam was cute and didn't blush…"

"I didn't say Sam was cute…" of course at the look on Sam's face and the sudden feeling of…something, Danny quickly backpedaled, "Uh, well I did, but the _action_ was the part that…and I'm going to shut up before I get myself in more trouble or I get laughed at."

"And what action would that be?" Tucker quickly grabbed Sam, holding her arms behind her, so Danny could answer safely without fear of impending doom. She looked ready to throttle him.

"She was drooling," Danny then proceeded to cower behind his own arms, "Please don't kill me! I'm too young and good looking to die, not to mention that half the inhabitants of the ghost zone really don't like me!"

"Hurry up and tell me how this relates to why you felt guilty and I might consider letting you live," Sam pouted, relaxing into the hold Tucker had on her.

"Well," Danny began to rub his neck, "you just looked so peaceful, and I wanted to feel that way, and then I, uh…reached…for it?"

"_You're_ the one who brought the link back and you're fussing at me for _not _being afraid of it, you hypocrite?" Sam narrowed her eyes as Tucker backed away, "And what is with all the question-like statements? Just say what you mean, don't ask us like you're waiting for our judgment!"

"Why'd you let her go?" Danny shot a frantic look at Tucker before quickly focusing back on Sam, "And I _am_ waiting on your judgment, I don't want to be mauled to death! It wasn't like I did it on purpose. It just happened before I even realized it."

"Why didn't you say anything?" she sounded so hurt. She didn't mean for her voice to come out like that, but it had, and she was feeling that way. There was no way she could conceal it from Danny now, anyways, without actually trying.

"I thought you'd hate me," Danny hung his head, "I…just realized it a couple of months ago. I talked to Tucker about it, but we couldn't be sure…but I'm pretty sure now."

"I'm upset Danny, I don't hate you," she looked at him, "C'mon, you would _know_ if I hated you."

"Yeah," Tucker interjected, "You two feel each other's emotions when they're strong, right? Hate has gotta' be a strong emotion, so you'd definitely know if she hated you. If she's just a little upset it would barely register as a blip on your Sam-dar."

"Tuck," Danny groaned, "don't start that again."

"What? I thought Dan-dar and Sam-dar were snazzy names for it!"

"We don't have radars built into our heads Tuck," Sam chuckled, "Though Paulina sure thinks we do, and if she's the worst that we have to put up with, then we'll be just fine."

As Tucker and Sam laughed, Danny just sighed, 'Will it really be alright Sam? I don't want you to get hurt again, and I really don't want us to get into more trouble than I already cause with my ghost fighting. Why couldn't that stupid accident have been just a pretty light show?'


	24. Dealing

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Um…the movies I'm talking about are totally fake and made up for me to just let Danny and Sam jabber about. Hope you guys like the chapter…it's longer than normal!

Edit! I can't believe I did that...Sam would never have real leather shoes! They're imitation...and I was going to put canvas...but I think imitation is a better substitution and one she would find more commonly and advocate.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Twenty Four: Dealing**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Yeah, I hear you Jazz!" Danny yelled down the stairs as he scooped up the rambunctious puppy before he could tumble down them….again, "I'll get the phone in a sec', tell Sam to hold on!"

"I don't think she's gonna' be too happy!" she called back annoyed, "She's mumbling something about a boot and introducing you to it!"

"Alright, alright," Danny came down the stairs, Matches in hand, or rather in arm. He had grown a bit in the weeks since the birthday party, "I'm here already! Gimme' that, and you," he smiled as he sat Matches down, "be good."

"I'm being good," Sam replied through the phone, "What? Did you think I was doing something bad?"

"Uh…" Danny's face colored quicker than Jazz thought possible, "Um, no?"

Jazz burst out laughing at Danny's reaction to whatever Sam had said and began to pester her brother, before he finally got tired of it and pushed her out of the living room, 'Can I possibly embarrass myself more? No, wait! I didn't mean that! Oh please, oh please, don't let me anything prove me wrong!'

"So," Sam began the conversation anew, not quite sure what had just transpired between brother and sister to have them yelling and laughing and fighting for the past two minutes, "Are you ready for your English test, or do I need to tutor you, _again_?"

"No, no," Danny leaned against the couch and smiled at the puppy's antics, as he slid across the floor and wound up upside down against the boy's feet, "Matches has been helping me, though it's more like helping distract me rather than help me study."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure," Sam laughed, "because if you had said you needed help, you would have cheated yourself out of a movie night. Tucker just called me and asked if we could get together for a break from studying."

"Score! Movie nights rock," Danny smiled, before coming down slightly, "Uh, I just remembered…I'm supposed to stay home tonight. Mom and Dad are in the wigwam thingy and are 'Not to be disturbed under great penalty' and Jazz actually managed to get a date…I'm the only one left to hold down the fort and make sure Matches doesn't decide to chew up anything else around here."

"So, what do you want to do?" he heard her answer back to him. He paused to consider for a moment, but found himself rather distracted once again by Matches, who had decided that one of the throw pillows was his new chew toy, "Danny? What do you want to do?"

"Huh?" he wrestled the pillow from the pup, "Oh, uh, you guys mind coming over here to watch the movies? I mean, I know Tucker will be disappointed at not getting to use your theater, but I don't want to give up a chance at movies with you…two. Both of you, that's what I meant!"

'Oh great,' Danny smacked a hand onto his forehead, hoping the sound didn't make it in the phone receiver, 'That was just great…now what's she gonna' think? I can't believe I said that, real good thing I threw the word 'two' in at the end…like she didn't notice it…'

'Okay,' Sam's eyes widened slightly, feeling something from her halfa, but not quite able to make out what it was, 'Wonder what he's thinking…I can't believe he actually said that…was it a slip of the tongue? Did he mean it? I mean I did notice it, but then he added Tucker in at the end…"

"Uh," Sam scrambled for something ordinary, normal, safe to say, "So we should just meet at your house. Right, I'll just call Tucker back then and let him know."

"Right," Danny answered her quickly, thankful for her ability to smooth over awkward situations, "you call him and I'll get the popcorn and movies out, unless you've got one to bring?"

"Nope," Sam shook her head on her own side, even though Danny couldn't see, "You're old movies are just fine. Tonight feels like a classics night anyway."

A tiny, playful growl and a tug at the bottom of his pants had Danny looking down with a frown, "Cool Sam, but I gotta' go. Matches is getting bored and decided to play chew-on-Danny. See you guys in an hour?"

"Yep," Sam smiled, "See ya' then. Bye."

"Bye," and Danny quickly deposited the phone back in it's holder to drop down beside the puppy and begin a tug of war match with one of his socks.

'Hope I don't really need that sock, it's gonna' get ripped to shreds,' Danny grinned happily as he and the pup went back and forth. Sometimes the puppy gained ground, but more often than not Danny was dragging Matches around and making patterns on the ground with the dog.

"Come on Matches," Danny finally stood up and headed towards the kitchen, puppy following after him faithfully, "let's go get things ready for those two. You get to see Sam. You remember her?"

Matches' ears perked up at the mention of the girl's name, head cocking to the side as he looked around in anticipation. Nose sniffing and tail twitching, the puppy seemed to smile as Danny watched in amusement. On the phone with Tucker, Sam chuckled quietly to herself away from the mouthpiece; something was entertaining her other best friend…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"And pencil's down. Please pass your test booklets and scan-tron papers to the front of the row," Lancer's calm voice crashed over the class as the thirty minutes allotted for their English exam come to a close, "Fred Baisley, would you mind collecting the tests for me?"

"Yes sir," Fred stood and began to gather the tests. A voice, however, caused him to pause for a second as the intercom linked to the main office crackled to life.

"Mr. Lancer," an office-aid called, "would you please come to the office for a few minutes? The principal requests your presence at an important meeting."

"I am currently in the middle of class," Mr. Lancer stood facing the intercom system, "Can this not wait until this period is over?"

"No sir, I'm afraid you are needed immediately for an emergency meeting."

"Watership Downs," Lancer shook his head, "are we planning a raid or something? I'll be right there, thank you."

As Lancer headed out of the class, Danny turned to Sam and began to converse about the movies the trio had watched the night before. Chattering away, the two didn't notice as they began to complete their sentences for one another more and more rapidly until they were almost speaking as if one person was talking. Ten minutes later had the two halfway through the second movie they had watched with Tucker.

"…and then that guy went to grab the dog, but it decided to take off…"

"…through his legs, yeah, and then it was so fake the way the special effect guys decided to…"

"…add in that totally bogus effect? Wasn't it great? I always wanted to try and climb up the…"

"…water tower, yeah me too. I can't believe they managed to fit a dinosaur into the story line, but that was just to create a more tense atmosphere, even though it had no other purpose than to torture the villagers…"

"Aw, but torturing villagers can be pretty cool, besides they deserved it after…"

"Hey," a voice interrupted them, "Will you two shut up and stop doing that? It's _weird_."

"What?" they both turned at the same time in confusion, then whipped their heads back to one another to stare in shock, realizing what their classmate was referring to. Sam blushed and muttered something under her breath, as Danny took stock of the classroom around them.

A few kids had their noses in their texts, diligently ignoring the situation that was rapidly forming around them. Others were staring in open shock at the display the two had just unknowingly put on, looking from girl to boy in disbelief. A handful of kids, however, were eyeing the two with a nervous, and yet somehow hungry look, that had Danny on edge.

'Okay,' Danny took a breath to keep his nerves and emotions in check, 'if they start anything, I can finish it, even if it means suspension…but talking first. Talking is good…'

"What were you two losers doing anyways?" one of the more popular girls sneered in their direction, "You sounded like you knew what the other was thinking…"

"Yeah," another kid joined in, "like back in the old days, when you two used to be psychics…"

"We weren't psychic," Danny eyed the other kids around him and Sam, "We just played games. You guys remember, the rigged guessing game on the playground…?"

"Yeah that's what Foley _told _everyone. He _said _it was all a big prank, that the two of you had everything set up," the girl began again, "but you know…some of us think that Foley is a liar."

"I don't know why you think that," Sam rolled her eyes as she sank further into her desk, 'Tucker couldn't lie his way out of a wet, tree destroying, paper bag.'

"Maybe he would try if he was doing it for his two best friends," the boy who had originally cut into their conversation stood up and chimed in, "Ya' know, the whole 'losers stick together' thing?"

"Just leave Tucker out of it. He was telling the truth, all those old games," Danny shook his head and stood up, "they were just that. Games."

"I don't think I'd talk to me that way if I were you," the boy cracked his knuckles.

"I'll talk however I want, and…"

"Is there a problem gentlemen?" Lancer's stern voice stopped both boys in their tracks.

"No sir," Danny said through clenched teeth, sitting back down stiffly, "We were just having a friendly little debate."

"Is that so, Mr. Fenton?" the vice-principle turned to the other boy, "Is that right Mr. Dillinger, would you agree?"

"Uh, yes sir," he nodded, his fists balling slightly as they hung by his side. An undisguised look was sent Danny and Sam's way though, clearly stating, 'I am not happy.'

"Good then you will sit. Down. Now. Class please turn in your text to page three hundred and forty," and Lancer was back in front of the chalk board, continuing the next part of their lesson.

"Pst," a noise caught Danny's attention, one of the football boys calling him, "That wasn't a wise move, Fenton. Don't try to pull it again, or your little girlfriend might get hurt."

"Shut up," Sam crossed her arms, "I can hear you, you know, and besides I'm not his girlfriend."

"You shut up," another girl hissed back at Sam, "You are such a _freak_!"

"Sarah Grayson," Lancer's voice called out, "Would you like to share something with the class?"

"No, sir, Mr. Lancer," Sarah replied sweetly, "I was just…asking for Sam's notes. Isn't that _right_, Sam?"

"Nope," Sam smirked, pretending to pick at a piece of lint on her shirt.

"Ms. Grayson, please keep to the lying to a minimum," Lancer frowned, "else wise, be ready to attend detention."

The rest of the class period passed in silence, though Danny was starting to dread the hallway after the class, and with good reason. The teasing that had started in the class got worse, though no one got physical. Names calling and verbal barbs were hurled at the pair, but Danny and Sam shot them right back.

"Just shut up already," the halfa said angrily to the boy who had threatened him in class, "I don't care what you think, call me whatever you want. I already put up with it."

"Only losers put up with it," the guy seemed to enjoy stalking them as they walked to their lockers, "So dweeb, do your psychic thing and tell me something."

Danny slammed his locker shut as he turned around to face the boy, a slight crowd already gathering around the two, "Look. I am not psychic, I never was psychic, and I never will be psychic. If you and everyone else had half a brain in your head, you would realize that we _never_ claimed to be psychic, we just claimed to be able to figure out what the other was thinking, _sometimes_. Sam isn't psychic. I am not psychic. Think you can get that basic concept through your head?"

The boy stood for a moment, face drawn into a frown, while those around him shook their heads at the display. Taking the hint, the Dillinger backed down and turned towards his class in disgust, leaving Sam and Danny standing with a few others.

"Uh," a girl nervously stepped up to the pair, only to be given a disdainful look from them both, "I don't know you, but I've heard about what everyone says happened. I think most of the people around here could care less if you two were really, um do…uh…well whatever you guys do…but guys like Jason Dillinger and Sarah Grayson are just idiots for acting the way they do."

A few of the others who were still around nodded their agreement. It seemed as though Danny and Sam had some support after all.

"Really?" Danny asked, confused, "Are you in our English class or something?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head, "I sit in the back, though…and I'm kinda' quiet most of the time. I just thought you should know that not everyone thinks you being, well, you said you aren't psychic but, whatever it is…not everyone thinks that it's weird, whatever you two have. I mean, I know you said you don't have whatever it is, but I don't think that two second or even third graders could pull off what you claimed you did. And Tucker Foley really couldn't lie to save his life, I have him in sixth, and the whole idea that the two of you pulled some sort of prank for nearly four years is ridiculous, because like I said, a second grader couldn't think that up, but I think I'm just rambling now…"

"Uh-huh," Danny tried to digest everything he heard, "So even if we did have some sort of connection, you aren't all weirded out by it?"

"No, even though it's different, it's nothing to be scared of or to make that big a deal of unless you two wanted to…" the girl blushed as Danny's ice blue gaze rested intensely on her.

"Right," Sam said, face blank, but shock clear in her voice, "I need to get to class…so does everyone else," she stated looking around, "so lets all frolic merrily along to our impending doom…I mean education…"

Danny laughed and nodded as the others moved off laughing as well, the halfa sending a small wave and smile to Sam as they parted ways. Today was shaping up to be interesting, but tonight would make up for it, 'I think things _are_ getting better….oh God, please don't let me jinx myself!'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Explain to me why we're watching this movie again?" Tucker raised his eyebrows as Sam popped the tape into the VCR, "And why couldn't we watch this on DVD at Sam's amazing, awesome, astounding theater?"

"We're watching this again because I want to try and find all the hidden references to other movies," Sam stated calmly.

"We're watching it here because Mom and Dad are still locked in their teepee in the basement and Jazz has some school project that she's working on with a friend. She decided to spend the night, so I have to take care of Matches," Danny rubbed the puppy's belly, "Isn't that right?"

With a yip, the puppy was up and licking Danny's face for all he was worth, "Ack, dog slobber!"

Sam and Tucker both started laughing as the television hummed gently and the movie began. Flicking off the lights with the puppy tucked under his arms, Danny moved back to the couch, stealing the popcorn bowl and sitting beside Sam.

Halfway through the movie, during which all three had been calling out what scene or line or prop was taken from whatever other movie, Sam unlaced her boots and deposited them behind the couch. Turning back to face the movie, she curled up with a pillow and promptly resumed her 'movie parody' hunt.

Matches finally got tired of sitting on the couch with his boy and wiggled desperately until Danny put him down.

At the end of the movie a horrific cry rocked the house as soon as Danny turned the lights back on. Both Maddie and Jack rushed upstairs with ghost equipment in hand. Tucker jumped over the back of the chair he was sitting in and Danny hurtled the couch to where Sam was crouching.

Apparently she was crouching in despair, shock, and anger, or so Tucker noticed as Danny popped back up and backed away rapidly from the small girl as she rose with her boots in hand. Or rather what was left of them…

Matches apparently had a taste for black imitation leather.

"Daniel. James. Fenton!" Sam's face was calm but her voice was anything but, "Your _dog_ just _ate _my _shoes_!"

Sam advanced on the poor boy while his parents shook their heads and tried to keep from laughing, quite unlike Tucker who was sitting slumped on the floor with tears of mirth streaming down his face.

"No, wait!" Danny held up his hands to try and fend her off, but his back hit the wall, "What're you going to do?"

"I'm going to strangle you to death with the remains of the only pair of shoes I have here!"

As she stood on her tip toes, trying desperately to go eye to eye with the halfa, but only managing eye to nose, Sam glared for all she was worth, ignoring the flash from a camera that Danny's mother had produced.

"You can't kill me Sam!" Danny smirked wickedly then.

"And why not?" Sam backed off slightly, crossing her arms and tapping her foot as she waited for an explanation.

A small, blue, green, and black coupon book was pulled from the boy's back pocket and quickly flipped through. Page removed and thrust in Sam's face, said girl could only seethe silently as she read the card.

'Get out of trouble free,' Sam ripped the paper to shreds, 'Damn you Danny Fenton! Why did I have to like you enough to go and make you that?'

"I am not walking home," Sam glared. She definitely got her wish as five minutes later, Tucker was gone and she was on her way home, not sure if she should be perturbed or thankful, "Put me down Danny!"

"No way," the boy said over his shoulder at the girl currently riding piggy-back, "You need to get home without walking, I couldn't exactly go ghost in front of my parents and take you, it's not that far to your house and I need the exercise, and Matches needed to go for a walk, right boy?"

After Danny's excessive amount of reasoning, the puppy heard it's name and cocked it's head questioningly. Danny laughed and Sam, enjoying what was happening, decided that thankful was probably the best way to feel.

'Yep,' Danny thought to himself after he dropped Sam off in her room, waited to tuck her in, and then turned to leave with his birthday puppy, 'even if school isn't the best…at least there are people who don't think like those stupid jocks do…things are looking up…I just hope it all lasts.'


	25. Chortling

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

So, ever just inexplicably feel like your were going to have an awesome holiday season? Yeah, that's how I was and now I know why.  
This morning, at about 8 o'clock, I get woken up and my Mom drags me to the living room. There, in full uniform, was my Marine. He came home for the holidays.  
Then…he hit his knee…and I was proposed to.  
Yeah. Awesome holiday season.  
So, this chapter is a little short because of it, and I'm going to be taking a few days off. I am by no means abandoning this story, I just want to spend some time with my boyfr…er, I mean fiancée. God it feels so good to write that!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: I don't own Abhornsen…Garth Nix does, and he is a pretty darn good writer…you should read his trilogy! I don't own Lord of the Flies or The Scarlet Letter either…also both very good books!

Um…didn't proofread it…too excited!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Twenty Five: Chortling**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Oh, come on Danny," Sam said with a slightly twisted smile on her face, "No one has done anything in over a week! That's gotta' be some kind of sign. Let's just see if we can still do it. Just one time."

"No way Sam," Danny shot back, feeling slightly frustrated that she was actually beginning to win him over, "I don't want to risk anything. You know my luck. It'd be like asking for someone to notice!"

"You even said you missed it, Danny," Sam pouted slightly, "That has got to count for something in this argument."

"It's not exactly an argument," Danny sighed as he beat her to her locker and opened it for her.

"Thank you, and yes it is an argument," she said as she gathered her things, "I just want to see if we can still do it. It might come in handy. I mean, the 'calling' sure did...and really since we have that back already we should technically be able to do this…"

Danny's mind began to argue with itself as he weighed the pros and cons of what he was about to do. His face was set in contemplation as Sam watched him finally think it over, 'One last little push should do it, and no one can push Danny's button like I can…I'll even play two cards at once…'

"I mean, if you don't think we can anymore it's no big deal," Sam said disinterestedly, then changed to an extremely pleading look, round eyes, clasped hands, and trembling bottom lip included, "One time, Danny! That's all I'm asking you for, and seriously, how often do I ask you for _anything_?"

"I hate you sometimes," Danny tried to glare at her, "how do you manage to talk me into these things?"

"Feminine wiles," Sam replied calmly with a smile as she marched past the boy into their English room, leaving him standing in that particular door for the second time that semester.

"Feminine…" Danny trailed off as his mind processed this information. It went something like this, 'Sam…and feminine…Sam _is _a girl. And that makes her feminine…I mean she may not wear pink, but she does wear a skirt all the time. Wait. Sam's a girl…she did that girl thing on purpose!…Sam's a girl…'

"You alright Danny?" Sam asked as he sat down with a very odd look on his face, "You look like something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Danny sent her a tiny half smile, 'Other than the fact that I seem to forget that Sam is not just one of the guys…and she tricked me into this…oh she is evil…'

"If you say so, Danny," Sam checked over her worksheet on the book they had been reading one last time, "Hey, what did you think of those chapters we had to read last night? I really like this book so far."

"I'm happy to hear that Ms. Manson," Mr. Lancer entered the classroom, the bell ringing a few seconds later, "Few students enjoy the literary masterpieces that are usually first encountered by a youth in high school. If everyone would please pass their homework on The Scarlet Letter forward."

Papers in and lesson started Danny looked over at Sam. She wanted to play one of their old games. She wanted to help the link grow and strengthen. There were so many things that could go wrong, but it _was_ fun…

'Okay,' Danny said to himself as Lancer handed out another worksheet for them to start on, 'She really wants to try this. The link is already getting stronger on its own anyways, so this can't hurt that much right? I can't believe I let her talk me into this…if I didn't like her this much I wouldn't have. Darn this stupid crush!'

Sam sat in a similar contemplative state as Danny, 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked Danny to do this. I know how paranoid he is…I think that if he just remembered the fun stuff that he wouldn't have such a hard time with thi…'

But Sam was cut off mid thought by a certain feeling, one of humor mixed with tentative nervousness and, as she cracked a smile, a tiny bit of pride. The feeling was not from her. She knew exactly what was going on. This mixture of emotions was a prelude to something that used to be ridiculously fun.

Letting her eyes fall shut, Sam focused on that feeling and her best friend, 'This used to be a lot easier,' she groused to herself as she began to concentrate harder, 'I guess what Tucker said was true. You don't use a skill, you get rusty at it…'

Slowly, ever so slowly, the feeling of humor, and affection, increased and Sam started to think of…what was that? She was starting to picture…pink. Something pink came into her mind…followed by it shaping into a person.

'What is he trying to show me?' Sam thought, shifting in her seat slightly and hoping that no one noticed that she had her eyes closed. Danny would more than likely be in the same state of concentration, 'I know whatever it is will be funny, unless he's daydreaming about Paulina. Ugh, that would explain the pink.'

The sloppy, out of focus image slowly began to sharpen. Cleaner lines, more detail, and brighter colors filled Sam's mind. It was…it was…

'Ooo! He would think that was funny!' Sam opened her eyes to glare at the quietly chuckling boy beside her, who was looking straight back at his best friend. She couldn't really help it though, and started laughing too, 'It kinda' is funny now that I think back on it. I mean, _me_ wearing pink, for a _boy _no less…'

Being reminded by Danny of that time, Sam smiled and her quiet laughing continued as she began to plot out what to show him through their special connection.

'Hm,' Danny frowned as he stopped mid-sentence on his paper, the feeling sweeping over him, 'Sam wants to show _me_ something? I thought she just wanted to try it out once…'

For Danny the mental image formed much quicker, having already participated in this mind game once, 'Alright, two blobs…scratch that, two people. Huh…looks like…like me and Tucker hugging on the floor? Oh come on Sam…that's not funny that's embarrassing. Well, maybe a little funny…'

And again Danny and Sam sat chuckling quietly to themselves, smiles trying to break out onto their faces, and the pair valiantly trying to stave them off.

Blessed silence settled over the classroom for a few minutes, and those seated closer to Danny and Sam who had heard them begin laughing finally relaxed. The pair of them were odd enough as it was, they didn't need to randomly start giggling in class.

Sarah flipped her hair over her shoulder, 'They're playing one of their stupid games! They _are_ psychic, I knew that stupid Foley kid was lying. I remember them playing this game. No way a third or fourth grader would be able to do what Foley said. He told us that the two of them would plan out when to laugh down to the second. I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for it!'

Another giggle from Sam broke out, but this time instead of one laughing after the other, Fenton and Manson laughed at the same time. A few heads turned to witness the pair trying to keep from laughing and smiling as they seemingly concentrated on their work. No words had been spoken, no notes passed, no hand signals, nothing.

How were they doing that?

The students in the classroom weren't the only ones silently pondering this either, as Mr. Lancer observed the two from his desk, stealthily using a book to cover himself as he glanced over the top edge, 'What in the name of Abhornsen is going on?'

Ten more minutes of the random laughter and the students were nervously sending looks at the two and Mr. Lancer had had enough.

"Mr. Fenton, Ms. Mason, is there something you would care to share with the whole class?" Lancer asked as he wondered how exactly they were pulling it off.

"No sir," Danny replied happily, still feeling Sam's amusement and his own, "I was just thinking of something funny and Sam…"

"…thought of something funny too," she smiled as she completed his sentence, "Weird isn't it?"

"Indeed," and Lancer resumed his reading and began to ignore the pair. He had plenty of time to talk to them after class.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

As he had intended to do, Danny and Sam were held back from lunch to explain a certain questionable happening in their fourth period English class.

"Care to tell me what the guffawing was about today?" Lancer stated as soon as he had the pair seated at the desk in his office.

"I think chuckling is more the word, uh, Mr. Lancer, sir," Danny gave a half-smile and ducked his head slightly, "And it was really my fault. I agreed I'd try it, I could have just said no."

"So this is about drugs?" Lancer's eyebrows shot up in shock and surprise. Only a few weeks ago, he had found Danny a hero, but now the poor kid was into trouble, or rather dragged into it by Manson. She had always seemed the smart type….

Lancer's inner-rambling was interrupted by the girl herself, "What? No way, I'm not dumb enough to get into the sort of thing, and amazingly, Danny isn't either."

"I thought we agreed on no more dising the C student when he's in the same room."

"Oh, shove it, you know I was just playing around."

"Please," Mr. Lancer tiredly rubbed his head at the pair's antics, "If this isn't about drugs, then why were the two of you 'chuckling' pray tell?"

"Well…it's a long story, but to sum it up…" Danny winced and turned to Sam, 'She'll explain this way better than I can.'

"Mr. Lancer, back in second grade Danny and I had an accident in his parent's lab, which gave us a sort of 'connection' between our minds. Over time, we could feel each other's emotions, 'call' each other when we needed help, guess what the other was thinking, and we would play this game in school," Sam smiled up at him crookedly, "It was the 'Giggling Game' where we'd sit in class and make the other laugh by, uh, sending them funny images in our minds. We'd usually both end up laughing and getting in trouble, and we haven't done this in a long time."

"A 'connection' between your minds?" Mr. Lancer shook his head. First Daniel Fenton was a half ghost who regularly saved Amity Park and the world, and now Samantha Manson claimed that they were psychics. Somehow this all seemed logical, "So you are psychics?"

"No," Danny slumped in his chair and folded his arms angrily, "Why does everyone always assume that?"

"Because it's what it sounds like moron," Sam shot him a glare before turning back to Mr. Lancer, "We aren't psychic. We can't read each other's minds, just the emotions, and we can't do this with anyone else. The accident only affected us."

"So this accident formed the 'connection' you two have?" Lancer looked at them questioningly, "Can you prove it?"

Sam sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I'll go stand in the next room, 115, and you can tell Danny an animal. Then come get me and I'll tell you what it was."

Finding this fair enough of a test, they did so, and to Lancer's amazement, it worked. Danny had been told, not an animal, but rather a person and a number. Sam had gotten both right, and even mentioned that Danny held felt very confident during the test. Lancer could attest to that as the boy had been smiling the entire time.

"Why have the two of you never shown this ability before?" the vice-principal looked between them, "Do not take this as permission to do so, but it seems that this bond would make cheating extremely easy."

"Probably," Sam shrugged, "but I'd never let Danny get away with it."

"Oh yeah, thanks," Danny huffed, "blame the bad ideas on the halfa, he's only half human he won't care that much."

"Have I ever implied that you didn't care about something because of what you are? Well, other than not caring about anything because Paulina was in your line of sight and you're a teenaged boy."

"Um…"

"Enough of the lover's spat," Lancer cut in, laughing on the inside at the blush that his remark caused on both his student's faces, "Why have you never played this 'game' until now?"

"Because in fifth grade," Danny's face hardened, "something went really wrong, and the other kids went from playing with us to playing us. They ended up hurting Sam, real bad, and we both promised each other that we'd never use the link again. It was hard, and kinda' hurt to keep it back, but we did it…it's just been recently that we've developed it again…and it was my fault."

"I don't blame you Danny," Sam said tiredly, "and it's no big deal."

"Some of the people have already noticed and started messing with us again Sam," Danny started and was going to continue but a question came to Lancer's mind.

"So what happened in the class the other day with Jason Dillinger and Sarah Grayson, that was because of the link?" and as the pair nodded, he could only shake his head, "Lord of the Flies, that is quite uncivilized."

"You don't have to tell us that," Sam looked down, "But like I said, it's no big deal. Danny can take care of himself, I can take care of myself, and if worse comes to worse, Danny can always help me out too. He can fight, no doubt about it."

"You should not have to fight in the first place, Ms. Manson," Mr. Lancer shook his head, "Prejudice can be an ugly thing, and I will not tolerate it. If anyone starts to bother the two of you, please don't hesitate to ask for my assistance. It can be formally be called 'harassment' and that is a large issue at this school with all the bullying problems we have."

"You mean you'd keep the jocks and preps off our backs?" Sam looked at him in surprise, "Not that it's just the jocks and preps, but they're the only one's ridiculing us right now."

"Of course," Mr. Lancer smiled as he saw the pair to his door, "I told you, I will help in any way I can. Life is more than likely stressful enough with the everyday nuisances of ghosts and fighting them, I can only imagine what it must be liked to endure scorn at such levels in the usually safe haven of school."

"I think you've gotten your safe havens mixed up," Danny smiled sadly at the man as he turned to leave with Sam for the cafeteria, "The only thing that makes school good are Sam and Tucker and the few people like you, Mr. Lancer. Thanks."

The teacher could only nod, and wonder what the pair went through such a long time ago for them to gloss over it all so vaguely. There hadn't even been any 'You might not believe this,' remarks. Obviously, they didn't care if people believed them or not.

Edward Lancer, already worried for three of his students, suddenly upped his worrying on two of those three. Sending a prayer towards heaven to help keep the kids safe, Mr. Lancer returned to his job, troubles weighing heavily on his mind.

'I can only hope to be there for them,' he sighed as he sat at his desk, 'As much as I can, I will be there.'


	26. Revelry

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: You guys have been so wonderfully understanding of my leave of absence! I love you all and thank you all so much for your congratulations on my engagement. I've been so busy I haven't really had time to sit down and write, and let me tell you, I've felt terribly guilty about it!  
I feel so bad about not getting this up sooner. I tried to post it on Wednesday evening, like I said I would, but the server was apparently down or overloaded. FF kept giving me a 'temorary timeout' message...I hate those things. Anywho, after that I couldn't get back on the internet until today, which is the day the boy left. (sighs and sniffles) Really it's no excuse for me not keeping my word and having this posted, but I just thought ya'll should know why it wasn't up until now.  
Seriously though, thank you all for your continuing support and encouragement and love! I hope you enjoy and lots of love to everyone! Oh…almost forget…there's a tiny (and I really do mean tiny) Ranma reference if you can catch it! Disclaimer still applies...have fun you guys and Happy New Years!  
Oooo...and I don't think I did the little um...conversation between the two guys very well...you'll know when you get there...but, eh, it's mah story and that's how it needed to happen...(shrugs)

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Twenty Six: Revelry**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Halloween,' Sam thought to herself as she watched the people mill around her, 'has got to be one of my least favorite holidays.'

As she sighed for the fifth time, Danny turned to her and took out his fake teeth. Being a vampire was fun, but had it's disadvantages, like not being able to talk clearly as he had already found out, "What's wrong with you? It's all dark and spooky. I thought you'd like it here."

"Really," Tucker chimed in, "I mean, you do the whole dark, Goth girl thing…"

"It isn't that the party is bad," Sam shook her head, "It's that it's gotten commercialized. I mean, it isn't as bad as Christmas and I still love that holiday, but I just never thought that this one would be so…."

Sam paused as the third girl in a way too revealing costume walked by, catching both Danny and Tucker's eye. Danny though, turned back to Sam almost immediately, "So oversexed?"

Sam could only nod to Danny as she watched Tucker try yet again to talk to one of the scantily clad girls and fail miserably, 'Will he ever get the hint? If he only hit on one or two girls, they might give him a chance, but nooooo, he has to be a boy and hit on anything with decently sized breasts. Maybe I should talk to him….though I doubt he'd listen.'

"He tries a little _too_ hard, doesn't he?" the halfa whispered to her, "I mean, he seems to like every girl…."

"Who knows," Sam shrugged and smiled tiredly at their friend, "maybe he does? I'm a one person type of gal myself, but maybe Tucker enjoys being seen as a wanna-be player?"

Danny couldn't help but laugh as he watched Tucker nearly get slapped. The girls he was choosing certainly wouldn't take anything less than someone on the 'A-List' as they were all members of it themselves. Danny could only wonder if he had been that blind with Paulina.

'Guess I just got caught up,' he sighed as he turned to look at Paulina, who was standing in a rather…less-than-appropriate pirate costume, 'She's nice to look at, but that's about it. She can be nice, though. Maybe someday she'll realize that there's more important things in life than looks and money…'

Danny and Sam watched as Paulina reached out and took a pirate patch from a girl's face before removing her hat and laughing about how second rate the poor girl looked compared to herself. The girl walked out of the room calmly, but with tears starting to trickle down her cheeks, 'Or maybe she won't ever learn that.'

"Are you still pining over Paulina?" Sam crossed her arms angrily, "God, Danny. I thought you were finally getting a brain. I guess you still think with your pants."

"What?" Danny turned back to the girl, a strong feeling of anger and jealousy knotting in his stomach, 'Jealous? Sam's jealous of Paulina? This could be a good thing…but not right now. Damage control, Fenton, damage control!'

"You can't even listen to me when she's in the same room," Sam shook her head, "I don't know why I bother trying."

"I wasn't staring at her _that _way," Danny tried to convince her, "I was just thinking how she'll never learn."

"Right," Sam rolled her eyes and turned to leave the room, "I can't believe I let you talk me into coming to this thing. 'No,' you said, 'They wouldn't come to this. It's not the 'A-List' type of party.' Ha! Not their type of party my a…"

"Sam, right?"

The disembodied voice floated through the air as several cans of spray paint entered the room and Sam was raised up in the air. Several people dropped their drinks and plates and fled the room. Others passed out. They weren't the bravest of people obviously.

"Uh," Sam looked down at Danny who shrugged and glance at the cans, "Yeah. Is this Huey?"

"Yeah," the ghost melted back into view with a smile, "it is. I'm glad you remember me. I've been thinking about finding you and decided it would be cool for a ghost to visit on Halloween."

Huey's smile grew larger and he winked at the girl in his arms, "Great costume by the way. Nice colors and awesome design. That character, it's Emily, right?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded and tentatively smiled back, "I kinda' liked the character, so I thought I'd try the costume…I'm not really into Halloween though…"

"Oh," Huey's face melted and the cans flew in closer, which prompted Danny to change and made a grimace appear on the halfa's face, "So I guess it was kinda' lame for me to drop in then?"

"No," Sam hurriedly tried to appease him, "I'm flattered really, but uh, do you think you could put me down? It's really weird floating with you like this. No offense, but I don't know you too well…"

"Okay," he said with a smile and set her back on the ground, but much father away from Danny and with him between her and the halfa, "So, you wanna' blow this place and do something else? Something actually fun?"

"Well, I uh," Sam trailed off. This party wasn't her idea of fun, and Huey really was a nice ghost. The look on Danny's face though, and the feelings that crashed into her as soon as she paused to consider his offer, decided her answer, "I don't think that would be a good idea Huey."

"Well, why not?" he frowned, "That stupid halfa was just bothering you when I got here. You even said he wouldn't listen to you and you were really upset about being here…"

"It's not that I don't want to leave the party Huey," Sam tried to word her thoughts carefully, lest she make this seemingly friendly ghost upset, "I just don't think I should. I mean, what if something happened and no one knew how to get a hold of me, or if I got in trouble for not being where my parent's think I'm at?"

'Okay,' Sam thought to herself, 'so it isn't the truth exactly, but it is slightly true…I mean, what if something happened to me because of Huey and no one knew? What if someone needed me for something or Danny ran into a ghost he needed help with? What if Tucker finally gets himself beaten into unconsciousness and needs a doctor?'

"Oh," Huey seemed disappointed and the paint cans lowered to the floor, "Well, maybe I could see you another time? I'd really like to talk with you again…um, without the halfa or the other kid around. You know…like a date kinda' thing…"

Sam was flattered, but didn't particularly want the attention, "Huey, that's sweet and all, but I don't think it'd really work out, me being alive and all. Besides, I kinda' like someone else right now."

"You do?" Huey asked, his face dropping as he too came to rest on the floor like his paint cans.

"You do?" Danny's voice and face and feelings caught Sam off-guard. Happy, hopeful, anxious, jealous. It was such a strange mixture and rather powerful.

"I asked her first," Huey turned his eyes to Danny then, "Besides, she wasn't too happy with you a minute ago, so why don't you butt out?"

"I think you need to leave," Danny eyed the paint cans as they began to levitate once again, "I'm kinda' tired of this and I need to apologize to Sam."

"I don't think she wanted you around a minute ago," Huey frowned even deeper, "Sam was really upset with you."

"Hello, 'Sam' is right here," said girl pointed to herself and stepped between the boys who seemed to be facing off, "Both of you knock it off. Huey, I was upset with Danny but I got over it. I just needed a minute to cool down. Danny, I can handle this myself, but I appreciate knowing I have backup."

Both boys seemed shocked to see her standing between them and she took the opportunity to brush the spray paint cans aside and shake her head. 'Boys,' she rolled her eyes and stepped a little closer to the door.

"I'm gonna' head home you guys," Sam smiled at their flabbergasted faces, "I'll see ya' when I see ya' Huey. Talk to you tonight Danny. Please play nice, you two."

When Sam had finally made her way outside, Huey turned a glare on Danny, "Why do _you_ get to talk to her tonight? She told me that…"

"I was in the room," Danny ground out angrily, eyes glowing a brighter than normal green, "and I get to talk to her because I'm her best friend. You aren't."

"So?" Huey said, "That doesn't mean I can't talk to her and take her out or…"

Huey didn't make it any father though, as Danny started walking closer, a very irate look on his face, "Just stay away from Sam. She told you she didn't want to see you that way, and you _will _respect that."

The painting ghost studied the halfa before him, looking up slightly as Danny beat him height-wise by an inch or two, "You like her don't you?" a grin split his face.

"I…" he was technically a ghost and yet he managed to blush, "That doesn't matter. I just don't want you getting her into any trouble."

"I wouldn't get Sam in trouble and you know it," Huey folded his arms and his cans set back down on the floor, "You like her. I get it, she's yours, I'll leave her alone. I just thought she was smart. And damn, but she's hot too…"

As Huey said this he watched Danny's fist begin to glow green, "Man, chill. I'm just observing, I won't steal her if you're all up on her that much."

"Like you could," Danny blushed again as he said this, but ignored it and folded his arms, "Sam's my best friend, anyways, so it's not like it matters. It's just a crush…"

"Uh huh," Huey said unconvinced, "That you've had how long?"

"Um, that I've had for a while…" Danny winced, 'That I've had for _years_.'

"Dude," Huey smiled, "I know when I've lost. She was watching you the whole party. I was just waiting until you two left each other alone…took a fight to get you apart. She digs you, stop worrying."

"Uh, so," Danny stood up slightly straighter, "we aren't going to fight, right? 'Cause I really don't want to fight you. You're an alright guy, for a ghost."

"You're cool too, for a halfa," Huey chuckled, "but you're stupid for not going after her…"

"Right," Danny nodded and looked Huey dead in the eye, "but you aren't going to ask her out again, got it?"

"Dude," Huey laughed as he faded from view, "No prob. Go get her already, you two were so cute this whole dang party, it was giving me cavities."

"Shut up," Danny grinned in the ghost's general direction as Tucker peeked out from behind the couch, "Aw crap, how long were you there?"

"The entire time," a rather impish grin slid across Tucker's face, "I think you should listen to Huey though and go apologize to Sam."

"Fine," and the halfa disappeared from sight, "but if you tell Sam about this little chat, you're gonna' have a haunted house."

"Threat noted," Tucker chuckled as the temperature finally seemed to rise again slightly.

"Where is he?" and a ball of ectoplasmic goo flying at him had the boy ducking behind the couch all over again though, "My ghost trackers said that stupid ghost kid was here!"

"Va…Valerie?" Tucker's head appeared back over the edge as he pushed his glasses back up his nose, "I mean…uh…"

"Foley!" the girl gasped and marched over to the couch, "Where is he? And how do you know who I am?"

"I…your voice, it sounds just like this girl named Valerie, and I uh…"

Tucker never was very good at lying. The next thing he knew the girl had hauled him from his hiding place and removed her helmet to glare at him, "I know you know who I am."

"Right," he nodded nervously, "No more trying to get out of trouble then, got it. Can I help you in some way so I can possibly keep myself from bodily harm?"

"The ghost kid, was he here?"

"Yes, but you just missed him," Tucker pried her hands from his shirt-front, "He left right before you came in."

"Again," Valerie hung her head and shook it in despair, "I missed him again! Do you have any idea how many times I have been this close," she demonstrated with her thumb and forefinger, "to catching him? Do you?"

"Not really…" Tucker trailed off as the girl's face took on a strange expression.

"Ever since the Fourth of July when I saw him and Manson talking I have been trying to get him so I could interrogate him. Every time I get near to where my radars detect him, poof! He vanishes."

"Uh," the boy's eyebrows raised, "if it's any consolation, he_ is _a ghost. They're kinda' tricky to follow seeing as they can turn invisible and stuff."

"That's not even the worst part," Valerie kicked at a soda can lying on the floor, only to miss and slam her foot into a table leg, "Ow…"

"You alright?" and at her glare he shrugged, "Heh, sorry…standard question."

"I'm not alright. My foot hurts, my head hurts, and I'm going to be grounded for the rest of my life!" Valerie hobbled over to sit on the couch Tucker was previously behind, "This has been the worst school year ever. Even my grades are bad…"

"You know," Tucker nervously sat beside her, "at the risk of sounding like even more of a dork than I am, and at the risk of you thinking I'm trying to get a girl like I always do, I'm just gonna' say this. It always helps to talk, and I've got a pretty good set of ears."

"How could that possibly help my foot?" she glared angrily at the young man beside her, "Besides, it's not like you have ghost problems."

"That's what you think," Tucker rolled his eyes, "If you talk, it'll get your mind off your foot, too. So just start talking, I'm game."

"Hm, you've got a point Foley. Ever since the fourth," Valerie rolled her ankle and grimaced as pain shot up her leg, "I've been thinking about that stupid ghost kid. When I saw them on the hill, I couldn't see exactly who it was, and at first I thought it was Fenton talking to Manson, not the ghost guy. I realized that their voices sound exactly the same then."

'Oh God,' Tucker thought to himself as he nervously shifted beside the hunter, 'She's figuring it out!'

"And you know, they kinda' look alike too, only wrong hair and eye color. But I know that it's absurd to compare the two because one is dead and the other is obviously alive."

"Right," Tucker nodded his head a little too quickly and earned a strange glance from the girl.

"So I've been trying to track him down and talk to him. I…I'm not too sure about him now," she sighed and shook her head as if having an internal debate, "Anyways, every time I get close to him he disappears on me. In August I thought I'd find him in an alleyway, but the only thing left were traces of a battle, and then it seemed like he broke into the school and wrecked havoc. In September, I swore he was all over town during the third week. I just can't catch a break."

"Well, it could be worse…" Tucker tried to consol her, but was rudely interrupted.

"And it is about to get that way," a stern voice stated harshly, "Valerie, you have already been grounded three times this week alone. I put tracking devices on your clothes thinking I was being paranoid, but now I'm glad I did. You are, technically, now grounded until you are thirty eight. Get to the car young lady."

"Dad, but I was just….and it was a Halloween party and I wanted to…" she trailed off as her father crossed his arms, "Fine."

As he turned a glaring eye on Tucker, said boy just nervously gulped and nodded his head in acknowledgement. Watching the man leave, Tucker let out the breath he had been holding, 'Oh man, Valerie is getting closer….then again her dad is keeping a closer watch on her. I wonder if I can get some of those tracking devices…they could come in handy on keepin' a handle on the hot ladies…'

Tucker decided that his thoughts were rambling a bit much for his liking and that video games were out of the question for the night. Sleeping though...sleeping could be a very good thing...

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Oh come on Sam. Please talk to me!"

A 'hm' and a turned head had Danny trying again for what felt like the millionth time on the long walk to the girl's mansion, "Even if you say that I'm a sorry loser, which I deserve, it'd be better than this."

A sigh and a roll of the eyes later, Sam felt that she had finally gotten her point across as the boy's footsteps stopped behind her. It wasn't that she was exceedingly angry with him anymore, she just didn't feel like talking right then, so she darn well wasn't going to.

Well, she wasn't going to, that is, until she ran smack dab into a rather firm wall of Danny's chest as he phased right up in front of her and caused them both to loose their balance, "Ack!"

Danny winced as his butt came into contact with the hard ground. Sure, he could have phased through and saved himself some pain, but that really wouldn't have been fair to Sam, and he felt he deserved a little punishment, "You okay?"

"Peachy," Sam replied as she grimaced and took his proffered hand, "My butt likes sidewalks apparently. It's attracted to them rather forcefully."

"Sorry about that," Danny half-heartedly grinned down at the girl as he pulled her up, "I just wanted you to stop walking and actually talk to me. It worked, but not very well…"

"I just don't feel like talking right now Danny," Sam started to walk again, though this time Danny didn't feel as though she was giving him the cold shoulder, "It's really not you. I just have a lot on my mind."

Silence passed between them for a block or so before Danny finally brought up the nerve to ask Sam something that was still bothering him, "Hey Sam…when Huey wanted you to leave the party with him….would you of? If I hadn't been there?"

Frowning, Sam stopped walking to face him, "I dunno'. Maybe, but I really doubt it. I just wanted to go home after I got upset with you. I really do feel like I'm invisible whenever some pretty girl is around. You and Tucker just lose your heads…"

"…and we completely ignore you when that happens," Danny finished for her and sighed, "I don't mean to…and I really was just thinking that Paulina would never learn that being popular isn't everything. I wasn't staring at her boobs or anything and I'm sorry I made you mad."

"You certainly aren't the best at apologizing Danny Fenton," Sam heaved another sigh, 'Okay I have sighed way too much tonight. Move on, Sam, move on. Think happy, depressing Goth-like thoughts…ugh, that was such a contradiction…'

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Danny tilted his head downwards piteously, then snapped it back up as he smiled at Sam, "How about I make it up to you with an ice cream? With those little black bat gummies you like?"

"Somehow Danny," Sam smiled at the boy, "You talked me into it."

"Always knew the way to a girl's heart was through her stomach!" Danny laughed as he prepared to run from his friend, 'Yep,' he thought as she lunged at him, 'it pays to be ready to run…I guess this means she's not too mad anymore.'

And honestly, Sam wasn't mad. She was too busy enjoying herself and thinking about Danny's last statement and laughing eyes and this feeling of deep…affection washing over her.

'Because that's what it is. Affection, nothing else. Seriously, what else could it be? Just affection,' Sam took one more look and couldn't help but melt at Danny's blue eyes gazing straight back into hers as they ran into the ice cream shop with two minutes until closing time, 'Geeze, I really need to stop lying to myself. It isn't affection, exactly…but what is it, then?'

That little thought would be bothering the both of them for quite a long time to come.


	27. Ice

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Well, it isn't as long as some chapters, but it's semi-funny and moves the whole D/S thing along a bit more.  
Oh, and chapters 27, 28, 29, and 30 happen in rapid succession. 27 and 28 are on the same night. 29 and 30 happen the next day. Hope that isn't too confusing or anything, but it helps to know that.  
With that said, on with the show!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Ice**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'I don't know if I should like cold weather or not,' Sam huffed to herself as she slid her dark purple hoodie over her head and arms, 'I love the weather, but I hate wearing all these clothes. Stupid skirt and tank top being too cold…'

As Sam grumbled to herself she headed off to get ready for bed. It was only eight o'clock, as her alarm clock so lovingly informed her with glaring, neon color, but she was tired and wanted to hit the hay early…that and get in a couple of hours worth of music from her stereo.

School had been hellish that day. Between the rain that had decided to pour that morning and drench everyone who usually hung out outside of the building, the food fight in the cafeteria, the multiple detentions she and the boys had earned, and the mayhem of the Lunch Lady offering cookies outside of the library, well….hellish was the nice way to describe it.

Sam decided that she deserved to treat herself to a nice, relaxing evening doing whatever she wanted to do. Not that this was unusual, but an extra long shower and maybe buying a new cd or ten on the internet would make up for the craziness of earlier. A long shot, yes, but it was worth the try at making herself feel slightly more normal.

Shuffling down the hall, Sam turned into her bathroom and set about brushing teeth and showering and brushing hair, 'Nothing like feeling clean before you head into dreamland. Smelling good when halfas come to visit in the middle of the night is a plus too.'

Chuckling at her own 'girly' thoughts, Sam finished, wrapped up in her towel, and stepped out of the shower stall, only to find she had forgotten her pajamas in her room. Slipping into a robe, Sam once again shuffled down the hall back into her room.

"I hope this isn't a long night like today was long," she spoke tiredly to herself as she opened her door and let the heat rush over her. For the moment the young woman decided that she liked the cooler weather. Cooler weather meant that the heaters were on and she loved being warm, though at times she slept better cold.

Water droplets flew from her hair as she shook her head, feeling a little like a dog who had just been washed. As her hand went to open her underwear drawer, Sam noticed that the heater had suddenly kicked back on, but the temperature was still low.

Grabbing the necessities to complete her night outfit, she walked over to her window, noticing that a small draft was created by a tiny sliver of missing caulking, 'Well, that needs to be fixed and explains the cold. For a minute I thought I had a ghost-peeper.'

Getting ready to change, Sam moved away from the window and threw her clothes onto her bed. Just as her hand moved to the ties of her robe,her breath appeared in front of her face and goose bumps cropped up on her arms. Feelings flooded over her, and for a moment she was dizzy trying to sort through them.

'I can see my breath and it's cold and I'm feeling things that I'm not really feeling,' she jerked her hand away from the ties and grabbed the collar, holding it closed, 'I _do_ have a peeping ghost! I'm going to put him through the ringer! I'll smack him into next Wednesday if he doesn't give me a damn good reason or at least act really, really sorry!'

Shaking her head to clear it, Sam calmly sat down on her bed and went back over the mess of feelings that had washed over her. Nervousness, embarrassment, shame, confusion, guilt, a tiny feeling of hope, and…was that something close to desire?

"Danny I have no doubt in my head that you are here," Sam folded her arms across her chest and closed her eyes with a frown, "You either get out of my room right now or get visible or I'll kick your butt the next time I see you."

There was a moment of silence before the sound of feet touching down on her carpet alerted her to his whereabouts. A nervous chuckle and the feeling of a familiarsupernatural being standing close to her told Sam that it was indeed her halfa.

"But uh," his voice sounded nervously from beside her, "technically the next time you see me is when I 'get visible' and I really don't want you to kick my butt."

"And I really don't want to have a peeping-tom who can get into my room anytime he wants no matter what," Sam opened her eyes and turned towards his voice, "Look, I don't mind you coming into my room, but when I'm changing or something, I really don't appreciate it."

"It wasn't like I was trying to spy on you," Danny melted back into sight, green eyes averted, "I just flew in when you went over to your dresser. I didn't think you'd be changing!"

"I wasn't expecting you to show up until later. Why are you here so early anyways?"

Danny scuffed a boot nervously on the floor, "I uh, just wanted to talk?"

"And there go the question-like statements again," Sam said in frustration as she allowed herself to fall back onto her bed, arms covering her eyes, "You're so frustrating Danny, why won't you just say what you're thinking?"

'Because if I say what I'm thinking about you in that robe you'd probably hit me right now, but it might be worth it. Here goes nothing,' Danny sighed to himself before answering, "Because I'm a perverted, teenage, hormonal boy who thinks with his pants and there's a wet, robe-clad girl laying on a bed right beside me."

Sam's arms came off her face as she lifted an eyebrow. Danny just shrugged, "What? You wanted me to say what I'm thinking right?"

"You're such a guy," Sam rolled her eyes, gentlykicked his leg,and staredup at her ceiling, "I swear you and Tucker can't get any worse."

"Well, maybe if we had stayed at that Halloween party a little longer we could have. You know, we would have started cracking those perverted, guy jokes and making really lame innuendoes at the girls and all."

"You're not helping your case Danny," Sam chuckled and then noticed that Danny was still standing awkwardly beside the bed with a blush on his face, "You weren't really spying were you?"

"No," he answered with a tiny guilty look on his face, "but I uh…I didn't mean to um…I would have turned away when you started to change."

"Uh huh," it was Sam's turn to blush, "Well you mind going outside so I can change and we can quit being so awkward around each other?"

"Right, I'll just go invisible and stand in the hall…." Danny bit his lip and glanced at Sam, 'She probably thinks I'll just watch her change or somthing.'

"Knock it off Danny," Sam stood and pushed him towards her door, "I trust you. I know you won't peek and I'll open my door a crack when it's safe. Now get out there so I can change."

"Okay, okay," Danny laughed as she felt him turn intangible and her hands were touching air, "I'm gone, see?"

The door opened and then shut and Sam laughed to herself for a second at how weird it looked. Her house was legitimately haunted. Danny's parents would just love to have that little bit of information. Danny, with his mischievous side, could even be considered the much sought after 'poltergeist.'

'Oh they'd love that,' she laughed and pulled on her shirt and night pants, 'Their own son a trouble making, chain rattling ghost.'

"It's safe," Sam whispered, lest her parent's hear her, as she eased the door open a couple of inches.

"I know," a shiver raced down her back as a blast of cold air was whispered into her ear, "You opened the door and I came back in."

"So why are we still whispering?" Sam straightened and closed her door, "Afraid of ghosts and bogeymen?"

"Nope, I'm afraid of something much worse," Danny mockingly answered her, "They're the Vengeful Father and the Overprotective Mother."

"Oh ha, ha," Sam mocked right back, "and they're the worst you've ever seen?"

"Definitely," Danny answered back seriously, "If they don't like me I don't get to see you as often and that would suck. Keep the parents happy, keep myself happy. Simple."

"So seeing me makes you happy?" Sam caught him with a simple logical statement that would usually have a teenage boy tripping over himself and accidentally confessing something.

"Of course," Danny replied coolly, much to her chagrin, "You know, this whole 'psychic connection' and all."

"And just last week you were freaking out about it, Mr. Fenton," Sam sat at her desk and Danny, in his human form, hovered lightly beside her, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I dunno'," he reached over her and logged onto his messenger service before she could type in her own password, "There's just been a lot going on….and well, Mr. Lancer is helping us out, and Tucker's looking out for us, and not everyone at school is out for our blood…"

"Maybe I wanted to get online to chat?" the girl tapped her nails on the keyboard, "You know, talk with other people, check my email, all that jazz."

"Jazz is my sister," Danny winked at her, "and you usually chat with me and Tucker, and I'm here and I'm going to be talking with Tucker."

"Your logic astounds me," and yet Sam yielded and scooted her chair over so Danny could see the screen better, "Seriously though, you're okay with the link being back?"

"I suppose," Danny started slowly as he cleaned out his email box and then bumped her shoulder, "You do your email now, so I don't get in trouble."

Sam smiled as Danny laughed and then began talking again, "I'm okay with it now because of you and Tucker really. Tucker doesn't think it's that big of a deal and neither do you, and you both seem to think that if anyone starts anything I can finish it…like I'm some sort of super-hero or something."

At the saucy wink and cocky grin shot her way, Sam laughed and gave up on trying to be serious. It appeared that Danny was in a silly mood and wanted her to lighten up as well, 'At least he answered my question and I didn't have to drag it out of him for once.'

They both finished cleaning out their email boxes and chatted amiably with Tucker for a while, who poked fun at Danny being over there yet again. Sam and Danny just poked fun at him by brining up old memories and teasing the boy about not minding 'getting pretty' as Jazz used to call it.

'Tucker in a dress,' Danny laughed as he shut off the computer at half past midnight and stretched, 'has got to be one of the funniest memories I have. Though I'm sure he laughs at the time I got stuck in that costume during Sam's protest. Oh well…'

"Guess I had better get going," Danny sighed as he didn't get an answer and turned, "because you're already asleep and you're head didn't even make it to the pillow…"

Gently picking up the girl, Danny tucked her in and leaned over to kiss the top of her head, "G'night Sam. I hope you have sweet dreams tonight," and he was off to get his own night of rest.

The dreams of Sam Manson though, were to be bittersweet ones that night. Nostalgia of younger, more innocent days and recently made memories and worries lured her dreams to a memory long lost. And as Sam slept that night, she dreamt of lights and colors. Of sounds and tastes. Of feelings and knowing her best friend in a way that no one else in the world could.

Sam's bittersweet dream was of a bittersweet day that would change both her and Danny's life.


	28. Interlude:  Fireflies

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Yay! A dream chapter. I adore writing these…teehee. Hope you guys like this one, it was one of the much anticipated chapters you guys kept asking about and for. Hope I live up to your expectations and the explanations aren't too confusing! Ask if you think you're missing something!  
Eh, it's a little short, but like I've said from the beginning, the chapters will only be as long as I need them to be to get the point or informationacross...  
Oh, and EVPstands forElectronic Voice Phenomenon. It's a recording taken in supposedly haunted places. The recordings sometimes have voices on them at extremely low frequncies that usually aren't audible to human ears, and most of the times they are thought to belong to ghosts trying to communicate with the living world. Need more info? Just ask me and I'll direct you to a few websites...

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Interlude: Fireflies**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"_Hurry up Sam!"_

Running, she was running, down the hall, down stairs, sliding across a kitchen floor in her socks, out of breath and ready to run down more stairs.

"_I wanna' see what Mom and Dad are doing,"_ a blue eyed boy lit the world with his sparkling smile, _"Let's sneak down and watch!'_

"Okay!" Sam grinned back at her best friend, "But we gotta' be quiet so we don't get in trouble again. 'Member last time? We couldn't have cookies and milk for a whole week!"

Danny nodded his head furiously as the pair began to quietly make their way down the stairs to watch his mother and father at work.

"Jack, be a dear and hand me that soldering iron," Maddie pulled her goggles down, "I just need to make a few last adjustments so the alpha waves will sync properly between the two link recipients."

"Here you go sweetheart," Jack handed the iron to her before turning back to the computer, "Alright lets go over this one last time to make sure of everything."

As Maddie nodded her head and began her work, Jack began to go back over their data, "Out theory is based on the many sightings of ghosts in which they were unable to make audible noise, and had to resort to moving objects or EVP or other such things. Therefore, ghosts are incapable of communicating directly in an audible manner."

"Based on this information, our Fenton Communication Device will hopefully allow a type of link between a ghost and a human to form, so conversation is possible. Using alpha waves from our minds and whatever electronic signal a ghost may give off," Jack stood up to pop his back, "we will hopefully be able to talk."

"Well," Maddie sighed as she finished one last adjustment, "this should do it, but the only question is, will the link be a permanent thing? In theory, the link should end as soon as the machine is turned off and the ghost let out of the electronic field."

"Well, honey, there's only one way to find out," Jack smiled at his wife as he took the small machine from her hands, "but we'll have to catch a ghost first!"

Pointing it towards the wall, Jack pressed a small red button and a multitude of colors appeared to be dancing in midair between the wall and the two scientists. It seemed as though a rainbow had been caught and was tumbling in a swirling vortex.

"Well, the containment field and transmitter seem to be working properly," Maddie frowned, "but I'm still not comfortable about testing this out. I think we should run a few more simulations and look for possible bugs in the system."

"How 'bout we do that after we whip up a batch of cookies?" Jack grabbed his wife and began to make his way towards the stairs, "You know I've been dying for some, baby!"

Danny and Sam scrambled back up the stairs and ran into the living room, climbing over the back of the couch in their hurry, "Think they saw us?"

Out of breath and full of nerves and adrenaline, Sam shook her head, "Nu-uh. They were talking too much to see us…I think."

"Kids!" Maddie called out as she poked her head into the room, "Danny, there you are. I'm going to run into town to grab some more eggs. We're going to make some cookies! Your father is upstairs if you need him, so you two be good."

"'Kay Mom!" Danny smiled and nudged Sam in the side, "Best behavior!"

"Yeah, Mrs. Fenton," Sam smiled eagerly, happy at the thought of cookies, "We'll be good."

As soon as she was out the door however, the eager pair raced back down the stairs into the lab, "Too bad Tucker isn't here! He'd love the new thingy your Mom and Dad made!"

"Yeah," Danny said as they edged down the stairs, just to make sure the lab was unoccupied, "He'd have a good time."

Making their way across the floor to the worktable that had been set up near the wall, Danny and Sam pulled themselves up onto the two stools and looked in amazement on the small device.

"It made pretty colors when your Dad pushed the button," Sam trailed her fingers over it, "It looked like fireflies in a glass jar, only they were all sorts of colors instead of just yellow."

"Yeah it was neat lookin'," Danny said, "like when Ms. Dain showed us how the prism made a rainbow on the wall."

"We shouldn't do it though, huh?" Sam then picked it up, "Maybe we should just…ah!"

"I got it!" Danny leapt off his stool as Sam slid down hers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drop it! It's not broke is it?"

"Nah," Danny gabbed it and caught his finger on the button, "What?"

And the colors surrounded them. Danny dropped the handheld communication device again, but they were already caught in what his mother had described as 'containment field.' Doing the only thing he could think of, the young boy grabbed his best friend and tried to protect her from whatever was happening.

Sam clung to Danny just a fiercely as she could, her seven year old mind determining that whatever was happening was possibly very, very bad, 'Please let us be okay. I don't want Danny to be hurt!'

Peeking open on eye, Danny caught sight of the small machine beside them, and thinking quick, kicked it as hard as he could. As soon as it hit the wall, the lights ended and the show was over.

The hissing and popping of a frying electronic device was heard as Sam sat shaking with Danny on the floor, both their heads aching and a slight buzz sounding in their ears. Lights still danced behind their closed eyes and they clung to one another for sometime afterwards.

"Come on Danny," Sam finally stood up shakily and tried to pull him up, "We can't let your mom and dad see us! We'll get into big trouble and not be able to see each other anymore. We gotta' go!"

Grabbing the Fenton Communication Device, Danny placed it carefully back onto the table, "Let's get out of here. And you can't tell nobody!"

"I won't, I promise," Sam took Danny's offered hand as they made their way back into the living room, feeling scared and safe with one another all at the same time.

Confusion washed over Danny, causing him to trip on the rug by the couch, and then something inside him felt like laughing.

"I feel weird Sam," Danny sat on the couch, _"I feel really weird."_

"_Me too,"_ Sam curled up beside him, _"I feel….sleepy."_

"_Me…too…" and the boy and girl were asleep until much later that evening when a worried mother shook them awake._

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Lights….' Sam hadn't thought of that day in such detail in so long, and slowly coming up from the depths of sleep, everything was a kaleidoscope of feelings and colors, 'they were so pretty.'

She lay in her bed, watching her clock change minute by minute, before gathering her thoughts enough to think back over the weeks following the accident.

'The accident,' she lazily blinked her eyes, 'We were so tired after that. Mrs. Fenton swore we were coming down with something and made us chicken noodle soup for supper when we kept falling asleep and wouldn't talk. Me and Danny couldn't figure out what was going on until I watched that cartoon and he was out of the room and knew that I was happy about something.'

'No one ever found out about it until we told Tucker a little of it…' Sam shook her head then, 'If we had told Danny's Mom and Dad…that would have been interesting, that's for sure.'

'The colors were so beautiful,' she turned onto her side, 'but the feelings were the best. Knowing what was going on, playing our games. So many people thought it was weird, but it wasn't. It was a good thing…it still is.'

Her door opened then and cut her musing short, "Samantha, dear, are you getting up for school today or will I have to have one of the butlers take you in late?"

Taking a peek over at her wall calendar and smiling at the large red circle on the day's date Sam sat up, "No problem Mom, I'm up. Today is going to be a big day."

'If and only if I can convince my two favorite boys to come with me,' Sam laughed to herself at that thought, 'And that's no problem at all. Should've done it yesterday with Danny, but today I'll be able to talk both of them into it at the same time. The element of surprise is on my side...'

"Oh?" her mother stepped more into her bedroom, "And why is it such a big day?"

"Oh, you know," Sam turned away from her mother to hide her mischievous smile, "School, after school, homework, the usual…for me that is…"


	29. Cause

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Argh, matey! I be watching 'Periscope Down' with that rascal Kelsey Grammer as I be writin' this here tale. Now shut yer trap ye land luver and settle yerself down for a grand ol' chapter. Aye, ye heard me. Arr…  
Lol…I'm so silly, I know! (Does the "har har har" dance!)

And ya'll thought the last chapter was a cliffie? You are going to **_hate_**, **H-A-T-E**, hate me for ending this chapter this way….lol, it had to be done though! Ya'll needed some suspense! Make all the assumptions you want, go to the LITC Forum and post, send me reviews or PMs, I want to hear from YOU! XD

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Cause**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'And there she is,' Danny smiled as he watched Sam walk up to the corner where they met every morning to walk to school, 'Sometimes she's so unpredictable and others she so habitual.'

As he approached, he watched her stand and examine a small flyer held in her hand, no doubt on recycled paper. Curious as to what she was doing, Danny slipped into invisibility and snuck up on his best friend. Reading over her shoulder found him shaking his head.

'She wants to go…and she's going to try and talk me and Tuck into it,' and of course at a sudden realization he hung his head, 'and she's going to have absolutely no problems doing it either.'

Reading over her shoulder revealed a protest rally flyer for November the fourth, that day,from nine A.M. to four in the afternoon on the edge of town where a new supermarket was supposed to be built. The market apparently was reported to support destruction of certain parts of the rainforest and used non-recycled paper bags only, no plastic in sight. It was more than likely going to be one of the biggest rallies Amity Park had seen in quite a while.

'Sam's going to want us to skip school and go with her,' Danny sighed, 'and they're always so crazy and there's tons of stuff to do anyways….I actually don't think I'll mind going. Still, she's gonna' have to work for it.'

With an overly exuberant grin, Danny appeared right beside Sam and snatched the paper from her hands, "What's this!"

"Daniel Fenton!" Sam sounded like she was hyperventilating and, peeking over his shoulder, he could tell he had truly surprised her, "Don't you ever do that again! I hate it when you sneak up on me."

"Sneak? What do you mean by sneak?" Danny acted as though he were reading the flyer, "I was just walking along like a normal person and then stood beside you for like five minutes and you didn't even notice me. I was so hurt!"

At Danny's fake sniffle, Sam simply walked past him, trusting that he would continue on their way as normal. Three blocks later found Tucker meeting up with them and the two boys playing keep away with the crumpled up flyer and a slightly angry Goth girl.

"Give it back you guys, it isn't even yours," Sam jumped to grab it, but the ball sailed over her head into Tucker's waiting hands.

"Why do you want the flyer so much? You already know the place, the date, and the time," he chucked it back to Danny, whom Sam rushed as it was caught, "Wow, you really want that poster don't ya'?"

"Yes!" Sam said in frustration as Danny held the paper ball over her head, "Now give it back. If I have it when we get to the rally, they take it for recycling and we'd get free, environmentally friendly wrist cuffs!"

"We? Who said that we would be going anywhere today?" Danny fended off the girl with one arm, "You just assume things Sam."

"I was going to ask, but now I'm going to demand!" Sam pushed the halfa's arm away and successfully snatched her flyer back.

"Uh-uh Sam," Tucker crossed his arms, "If we miss school, Lancer is going to think it's for ghost hunting and try to keep us out of trouble. That falls under the whole 'betraying his trust' thing he was all up about."

"I've got that covered," Sam smiled and held up a note, "We go to first period, then I head to Lancer's office and slip this in his box. We're off to the rally, miss a day of school, and stay on the vice-principal's good side."

"And what exactly does the note say?" Tucker asked as he adjusted his glasses and stepped off the curb to cross the street with his friends.

"That we are, in actuality, not out at our 'job' today, but skipping to go to the rally."

"Wonderful, then my parent's and Tucker's and yours get a phone call," Danny rolled his eyes, "That's just what we all need."

"Deal with it," Sam straightened her flyer and smoothed it back out, "I cover for you all the time Fenton, I hardly ever ask either of you two for anything, you at least owe me things like this every now and again."

"She's got you Danny, you have to go with her now," Tucker smirked and continued on his way as he took up his position on one side of Sam with Danny on the other.

"Oh and she doesn't have you?" Danny started a staring contest over Sam's head with Tucker, "How many times has she let you have complete control of her movie theater slash bowling alley?"

A grimace settled over Tucker's face and he knew that he was beat, making Sam extremely happy, 'This was easier than I had planned on. Danny convinced Tucker for me and actually seemed okay with the protest rally…'

"Earth to Sam," Tucker called as he grabbed the back of her shirt to stop her, "We don't have to go inside the building just yet. School doesn't start for another ten minutes."

"Sorry Tuck," Sam leaned against the wall with her two best friends, "I was just thinking about how we will be striking a blow against corporate conglomerates that have no concern for the natural habitats of endangered species overseas today. It's going to be interesting."

"Whatever you say Sam," Danny yawned as he leaned back against the building, "I just hope Lancer doesn't kill us for this…"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Ms. Manson, what a surprise," Edward Lancer paused behind the young woman, balancing his books in one hand, his coffee on top of them, and a file in his other hand on last week's 'baloney and mustard on the ceiling in the cafeteria incident' that had the lunch ladies quite upset.

"Mr. Lancer!" Sam whirled around, a small note clutched in her hands, "What an unexpected surprise!"

"Generally, yes, surprises are unexpected, however," he shifted his load and opened his door, "as this is my office perhaps one should not be too shocked? Please come in and tell me what I can do for you."

"Actually I think I'll just drop this note in your box and run," Sam smiled through the door and started to back away.

"No, no, I insist," Lancer finally managed to set his books down without spilling his coffee, still glancing over the file, "I can put this down for a minute and discuss whatever might be pertained in that note you are holding."

"I'd really rather just leave this for you to get to later….you look so busy."

"Ms. Manson. Sit."

And she did, and began to formulate a plan on how to escape what might happen, "So, how was your day sir?"

"Oh, it has been fine, being as I've only been up for a few hours," he smiled at his student, "Now if I could have the letter and we could begin our conversation on whatever it might contain?"

Reluctantly handing over the note, Sam sat in nervous contemplation on just how she would handle the upcoming situation. Should she say it was just a joke? No, it was obviously not a joke. Maybe she could get Danny to do that overshadowing trick again…no that was a stupid idea too…

"I see," Lancer finished reading and folded the note back up, only to tuck it into hisshirt'spocket, "So you wish to skip school with the two young men to attend this rally?"

"Yes," Sam answered and tilted her head up haughtily, "The only reason I was going to leave that note was so you wouldn't think that Danny was trying to take advantage of you trusting him. Um, well, so you didn't think me or Tucker were either…"

"That was very astute of you," Lancer smiled, "I thank you for not wanting to betray my trust. However, you do realize that by giving me this note you have sentenced yourself and the two boys to detention?"

"Yes sir," Sam grimaced, "but I'd rather the two boys didn't have to stay as long in detention as normal."

"Oh?"

"Um, well, I'm kinda' making them go to this rally with me," she looked down, "so they really don't deserve this because they wouldn't be skipping otherwise. I'll do extra detention for getting them into trouble."

"That is extremely generous of you Samantha Manson," he tapped the pocket he had the note in, "however, you did not think this through clearly enough. Now that I know you are going to skip and where you are going to be at, I can call the police and have you taken in for truancy."

"But sir!"

"No, now hear me out," Mr. Lancer looked down at her sternly, "I will _warn_ you not to do it. I will _insist _that you not go to the rally. I will give you a chance to attend your next class, but I can in no way actually _stop_ you from going, nor can I check in on you at anytime today. The only thing I _will_ be able to do is note in the attendance records whether or not you were here, and that won't be until the end of the day. Do I make myself clear Ms. Manson?"

With a broad smile at the smile sent her way, Sam's only reply to his speech was, "Crystal clear. Mr. Lancer."

"Good then," the vice-principal smiled, "I will see you in detention then, and hopefully the word that I am not so un-cool will be spread a bit. After all, I too can remember skipping a day or two of school for a very good reason."

"Of course sir," Sam tried to keep from laughing, 'Who knew he would actually go along with this?'

"Mr. Lancer?" Sam got up the courage to address him right before she left his office, "Why are you helping us? And especially with this, why are you letting us go to the rally?"

"Ms. Manson," Lancer took a sip of his coffee, "the way I see it, the three of you do more for Amity Park than most would even think of doing. Your trio, as all people in the world, deserve a day off every now and again, even if two of the three participants are being dragged into it. I do not agree with this behavior, and I do not expect to see it repeated often, however, I can understand where you're coming from. You three are stillchildren in my eyes.Children need to have some fun and not be constantly worried about saving the world...it just isn't healthy."

Sam was sent off with one more tired smile from her vice-principal, a grin of her own plastering her face as she collected her boys and headed out towards the edge of Amity Park by means of a free flight from the resident halfa.

'I guess we all just forget that everyone was a teenager at one time or other…it's just to weird to generally think about it,' and Sam laughed, much to the confusion of the two young men with her.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Three cuffs, I brought my recyclable flyer with me," Sam handed the flyer over as a twenty-something looking college student began rummaging through boxes for something close to the correct sizes, shooting glances at Tucker.

"Skippin' school today?" she asked as she handed the boys their large, black, green, and blue plastic wrist cuffs and began to search for one to fit Sam's petite wrists.

'Nice,' Danny smirked to himself as he donned the tri-colored cuff, 'They're even in my colors!'

"Yeah," Tucker said happily, "Sam here decided to call in every favor we owe her or every nice thing she's done for us and make us play hooky. Not so bad I guess…"

"Well, it's a great day for a rally," the young woman handed Sam her own cuff, but kept her eye on Tucker, "and if nothing else, it's a great day for skippin' school! You three have a good time and I hope to see you around. Peace and love to you!"

"Yeah, uh, right back at ya'," Tucker gave a cautious smile and ushered his other two friends away from the girl grinning like a maniac, "Let's go you two, this chick is giving me the creeps."

"No," Sam chuckled under her breath, "She's giving you the eyes…I think someone…"

"…has a crush on you Tucker," Danny concluded with his own chuckle. Tucker could only blush as the pair made their own 'eyes' at him, teasing him about the girl at the table being in love with him.

"Oh knock it off you two," Tucker tried to shrug them off, "besides, she's not my type."

"So what is your type?" Danny started towards one of the veggie burger booths, as Sam headed off on her own to the front of thepicket line, "Daring, ghost-hunting, board riding, plasma shooting, girls in our own grade?"

"Maybe…" Tucker said slyly, "but you gotta' admit, it's either that, a stuck up, shallow girl, or one of a more Gothic orientation, but the Goth is already spoken for…"

"Shut up Tucker," Danny sent him a scathing glare, "Remember that little conversation about your house possibly becoming haunted in the near future?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't tease you and…" but Tucker cut himself off as Sam hurried back up to them and began to tug Danny in the general direction of the building site.

"You need to get over there and get rid of the…" but Sam too was cut off as a blue mist came from the halfa's mouth and the Box Ghost whizzed by them yelling about doom and bubble wrap.

"Get rid of the Box Ghost?" Danny smirked, pulled Tucker and Sam close to him, and changed, "Not a problem!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"What is going on?" Valerie yelled as people started to panic and move around her, 'I knew it! I followed that stupid ghost kid's signature here with my tracking device. He must be causing all this commotion!'

As the large group of people finally finished rushing past her and screaming about ghosts, Valerie turned her head to the side just in time to catch a bright flash of light coming from…Foley and Manson…

"Not a problem!" Danny Phantom cried as he shot off towards another ghost most residents of Amity had come to know as the Box Ghost.

'What in the world?' Valerie's eyes widened as she started to run, 'What the _hell_ just happened?'


	30. Effect

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Hurrah for 9000 hits and counting! Feel the love, my sweets, feel the love! Hope I didn't make you wait too long to get this cliffie resolved…but I'm bringing up a whole other issue now…  
Misconceptions and misunderstanding and confusion on one poor girl's part abounds, bwahahaha! I'm putting this up earlier than I thought I would so you guys have fun!  
This is what I posted in my bio, and it's for all of you, so I'll put it here too:

**9426 hits? 257 reviews (at last check)? Oh my God, I really think I would have to sit down if I wasn't already doing so. I really don't know what to say other than a very sincere thank you to you all.  
For everything.  
For the hits and the reviews, for the lovely comments that have been sent my way via email and PMs, for all the encouragement and love and straight up ego boosting.  
For just talking with me and being my friend.  
Thank you to all of you and I hope that my story continues to capture your interest, brighten your day, stir up your imagination, and tug at your heart. Love to every one of you!  
Lacey**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Thirty: Effect**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_Last Chapter_  
.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_As the large group of people finally finished rushing past her, Valerie turned her head to the side just in time to catch a bright flash of light coming from…Foley and Manson…_

"_Not a problem!" Danny Phantom cried as he shot off towards another ghost most residents of Amity had come to know as the Box Ghost._

'_What in the world?' Valerie's eyes widened as she started to run, 'What the hell just happened?'_

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Valerie ran as fast as her legs would allow her to go, "What the hell was that light? I've finally caught up with that stupid ghost boy to ask him my damn questions and now I've got more!"

The fighting lasted only a few minutes as Valerie watched Tucker grab for Sam's backpack, only to toss a thermos to the girl who yelled out for the ghost boy and throw it up to him.

'Wha…what?' Valerie couldn't quite wrap her mind around it, 'First he talks like an actual person with Sam Manson on a hill in the middle of the night and now he gets help from her _and_ Foley? What is going on?'

Valerie, however would not get her answers until later, as she watched Danny Phantom capture the ghost then swoop down to grab both the Goth and the Techno-geek and take to the skies.

Taking a peek at her hand held tracker, the truant girl headed for the Amity Park park, all the while sniggering about how weird it sounded to call it that. She would find the damnably frustrating ghost and gets answers from him…not to mention exact some revenge for all the time spent grounded…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Why'd you grab us?" Sam huffed and folded her arms as soon as Danny set them down in the park, "You could have just landed and changed back. The rally wasn't even over!"

"I saw Valerie in the crowd looking at me…she had this really weird look on her face okay?" Danny's hand unconsciously ran through his hair before settling at the back of his neck, "It weirded me out!"

"So?" Tucker glanced at the halfa beside him, "She's seen you lots of times…she was probably just wondering what you of all people…er, ghosts was doing at an environmental rally."

Danny didn't deign to respond to his friend as his hand finally came away from his neck.

"At least you're calming down," Sam heaved a sigh of relief, "You were starting to make me jumpy with how nervous you were feeling."

"Sorry Sam," Danny gave her a forlorn smile, "It's just…Valerie looked like…like she might have seen something…but maybe not."

"Whoa," Tucker adjusted his glasses, "You mean you think she saw you change?"

"I don't know," Danny sighed, "Not much I can do about it though. It's not like I could stop it or…stop it Sam! I know what you're doing."

"I'm not doing anything," Sam said smugly with a Cheshire grin.

"Okay, I'm lost," Tucker eyed the pair cautiously, "what did Sam 'not' do?"

"Sam…she…uh, how do you explain it?" Danny turned in confusion to the young lady in question.

Rolling her eyes Sam turned to Tucker, "What he's trying to explain is something we can do through the link we have. When he's over-reacting to something, I'll just focus on something I'm feeling and send that feeling to him. It'll either overpower what he's feeling or distract him. Either way works."

"What feeling did you send him?"

"I'm sticking with my guns. I didn't do anything at all," Sam smirked again and leaned back against the bench they had come to occupy.

"She's feeling either really 'I don't care about anything' right now…or she's doing a damn good job pretending to feel that way," Danny smirked back at the girl, "but I know you're doing it now, so I'm going to ignore it."

"Whatever Danny," Sam shook her head, "I can't believe we're not at the rally. I've been planning on going ever since I found out about it.

"Hm," Tucker answered her as he began to record his newfound information on Danny and Sam in his PDA.

"I was so exited about it too. This is just like that time that the two of you wanted to go to Paulina's party and I wanted to see '_Trinity of Doom_.' You always get your way."

"Hm…"

"Me?" Danny shot his friend a look, "I don't always get my way! Besides we went to the movie that night after I got rid of Desiree!"

"Mhhmmm…"

"So? You always…" but she was interrupted by Tucker's voice as his eyes scanned over the screen.

"Mm."

"Tucker? Are you alright?"

"Hm?"

"Never mind…" Sam grumbled and massaged her forehead, "Let's just spend the rest of the day here."

"Fine by me."

"Mmhmm.."

Taking a peek at Tucker, who had seated himself between the halfa and the girl, Sam and Danny caught one another's eye and promptly burst out laughing.

'He can be so ridiculous at times when he's into something that really interests him,' Sam gave Danny a bright smile as he winked at her, 'Too bad what he's so interested in happens to be his two best friends…it's like we're study subjects…'

Danny too sat and pondered over Tucker's behavior, 'He must have noticed something really interesting, and it's probably about the link because he's been so into tracking it lately.'

"I got it! The mystical Sword of Erath on level forty! Woot!" Tucker suddenly exclaimed, raising his head to find Danny and Sam giving themselves whiplash trying to turn away from each other, their faces bright red, "Dude, you two look like you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar. How I do so love these 'blushy moments'…"

"Shut up!" the pair said simultaneously, "Let's go do something…"

"Right," Tucker grinned as he chuckled silently to himself, "Whatever you two say...at the same time..."

"Shut up, Tucker!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Alright, stay focused girl," Valerie Gray was on the hunt, "The tracker indicates that he landed in this quadrant and never left, so he has to be around the park somewhere."

Laughter caused her to shift her attention, however, as the sounds of three unruly teens began to draw nearer. She was in the open, but fortunately the others were in the tree-line for some reason.

"That was lame, Danny," she heard Sam Manson exclaim, "It was even worse than your dorky lines when you're fighting."

'Fighting? Since when does Fenton fight…maybe she means video games or something,' Valerie shook her head as she moved to her left slightly to hear better.

"What? I thought it was 'punny', get it? 'Funny'….'punny'…it was a pun…" a sigh was heard as they stood on the other side of the trees, "Oh fine, that was lame, I admit it."

"It's about time," Tucker Foley's voice came through to the hunter, "Maybe you'll stop trying to play the cheap 1960's superhero, complete with knock-out punch lines."

"Well that was just as lame Tucker," Sam's sarcastic tones sounded and Valerie could almost picture the girl rolling her eyes in disgust.

Deciding she could take a peek safely,theghost huntermoved her head around the edge of the tree, only to see the strangest thing in her life. The girl thought she was sane until that particular, poignant moment in time…after it, she wasn't sure of anything.

"What do you mean 1960's?" she watched as Danny Fenton asked…

A light formed around him and began to travel both up and down his body, a jumpsuit left in their wake instead of a t-shirt and jeans.

'He changed...'

A cocky smile was plastered to his face, snow-white hair blowing in the wind, green eyes glowing eerily even though it was still day.

'He changed...'

And Valerie Gray watched as Danny Phantom answered, "This is the twenty-first century and I ain't a 'cheap' superhero. I'm just a kid who ends up saving the world sometimes."

The two with him just laughed as he changed back and they continued on their way, Manson gently scolding him about being careful and talking about their vice-pricipal, Mr. Lancer for some strange reason.

Valerie sunk to the ground, her back against the tree as she began to take everything in, 'He changed…he changed…Danny turned into…he changed into…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

An hour later, the young ghost hunter was still in the park thinking over everything she had seen and all the times she had ever come into contact with Danny Phantom or Danny Fenton.

'They look alike…they always have,' she had puzzled over that fact for months. Agonized over how much they resembled each other in voice, in expression, in features. She had been grounded over and over trying to find him…and he was beneath her nose the entire time.

'I liked him!' she huffed to herself, finally over her denial and moving into anger, 'That no good, selfish, ugh! I liked him a lot, and I thought that I had a chance if that Manson girl would've just given up.'

'There has to be a logical explanation. Fenton isn't a fighter. He isn't the hero type, is he?' Valerie finally stood as she forced herself to think things over, 'Wait…'

A bird had just flown over her, it's shadow passing over her and then the ground in front of her, 'That's it! Ghosts can take over people's bodies…maybe Fenton isn't really the ghost.'

In a twisted way, it all began to make sense to Valerie, 'Paulina says that Danny Phantom always seems to show up where Danny Fenton happens to be. They look alike, sound alike, and have some of the same expressions. Danny sometimes has bruises and is always really tired…like he's been fighting!'

Lengthening her stride, Valerie headed for her home, 'Phantom is overshadowing Fenton. It all makes sense now, I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner! I have to figure out a way to help him.'

'Some friends he has though,' shesardonically grimacedto herself, 'letting him be possessed by a ghost and not doing anything to help him. Well, that ends soon! The next time I catch Danny change, I'll make sure that Phantom gets blasted right out of his body and blown to tiny pieces.'

"But what if Sam and Tucker have been possessed by something too, and that's why they weren't helping him?" the hunter stopped in her tracks to consider this, 'They're all best friends…and I know that Goth girl cares for Danny more than that. Uhg, I guess I'll have to save them all…'

Grinding her teeth and clenching her fist, Valerie began to think over what she was going to need, "Time to get in contact with Mr. Masters and tell him what I'm planning to do. I have a lot of work ahead of me."

'I'll save you Danny,' she thought determinedly to herself and nodded, 'That stupid ghost ruined my life. I won't let it ruin yours and your friends' lives too.'


	31. Paradigm

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Paradigm: Pronounced 'pair-a-dime'. Just thought you should know in case you didn't already. It's a good word. You should use it in a sentence sometime!  
Alright so…it's a couple hours late, but it's here at least! I promise I'll post today's chapter still…lol.  
Oh and Valerie…I'm having trouble with her character, as a few of you have noticed…I either make her too apathetic or way too frantic about things…HELP ME PLEASE. Any suggestions or such would be greatly appreciated. I am trying so hard, but it's just not flowing like I want it to…(cries).

So basically this chapter is me halfway making fun of myself and what I've been doing so far. Try not to take it too, too seriously, and feel free to comment on anything! I'm trying to get myself back into the writing swing of things…lol.

And…ohmahgah…ten…thousand….hits….oh my. (Hyperventilates and faints)

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Thirty One: Paradigm**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Paradigm, paradigm," Danny chanted to himself as he watched out his window for Sam, "Geeze, I swear I just looked this one up! I hate flashcards…"

Hurrying to the stack of cards he had made, Danny picked up the one labeled 'paradigm' and flipped it over, only to discover he hadn't written the definition on it, 'Aw man! I can't believe I didn't write this one down!'

At Matches' happy and near frantic barking, Danny grabbed the whole pile of cards and began to make his way downstairs, "I'm coming Matches…"

More happy sounding yips and the little dog scratching at the door and Danny knew exactly who it was, "I'm coming, I promise I won't let Sam freeze out there. Hold your horses, pup."

"It's about time," Sam said dryly as she stood shivering in the doorway after Danny had finally opened the door, "I thought Matches going crazy would have tipped you off sooner."

Danny chuckled as he resumed flipping through his flashcards, searching for more he had not completed, "Yeah, I should have been paying more attention, huh Matches? You were telling me to hurry up and get Sam inside, weren't you?"

The puppy, however, was paying Danny no mind as he playfully attacked Sam's jeans trying to gain the attention of his second favorite human, "You know, I think he likes me for some reason."

Too distracted by his cards, Danny said the first thing on his mind, "He's a really smart dog."

"Oh?" she responded in surprise as her coat and gloves were shed and she began to untie her boots, "You think he's smart because he likes me?"

"Well, uh," Danny's brain caught up with what his mouth had said, "Yeah…it means that he knows who saved him from the shelter and gave him to me. He remembers you…"

"You don't sound convinced," Sam tied her boots together and hung them with her coat to save them from the terror of the still-teething puppy, "but I'll let it slip this one time. My brain is too fried from all this studying to analyze anything else. Remind me again why we have to go to school…"

"Job in the future," the halfa answered half mindedly, glaring at his cards, "Out of all these stupid flashcards, the only one I don't know is the only one I didn't write the definition to. The least I could have done is written an example!"

Peeking over his shoulder and spotting which word he was talking about, Sam had to stifle her laughter, "You really shouldn't worry about not having an example…it's practically one itself after all…"

"Huh?" he scooped Matches up to hand to Sam, as the poor dog was going to have a fit if he didn't get attention from her soon, "Here, take him, and then you can tell me what you mean."

Sam sat Matches down on the ground as she lowered herself and grabbed one of the socks that Danny left out for him, "Man, he's getting heavy…and the word means something along the lines of 'example'. Maybe you didn't write down an example because you thought you'd remember what it means…"

"Probably," Danny shook his head, "I really am not liking school right now."

"Me either," Tucker walked through the door, nearly tripping over Sam and Matches, who were currently engaged in a game of tug-o-war, "Whoa, didn't expect a welcome party on the floor though…"

"I didn't say hello yet so you've technically not been welcomed," Sam smiled at the puppy, "Should I?"

As the puppy yipped, Tucker watched Danny smile fondly down at the dog and the girl, 'Man, they've got it so bad for each other, but they're gonna' take forever to figure it out. Geeze, they better do it before the end of Senior year, or I'm gonna' owe a lot of money to a lot of people.'

"I hate having to study," Danny finally gave up his 'Sam watching' from Tucker's point of view and went to sit on the couch, "It's not bad enough that I have to fight ghosts, and worry about my parents hunting me down, and now worry about if Valerie saw anything or not at the rally…."

"But there isn't anything you can do about it and you're little pity party for yourself isn't all that pitiful so I suggest," Sam ruffled the puppy's fur before standing, "you just give it up."

"Give up?" Danny posed heroically, or rather…in what he thought was a heroic pose, "Never! I'm a _paradigm_ of a good guy. We don't give up!"

Tucker and Sam simply looked to one another before they said a single simple phrase and burst out laughing.

"Hero-complex!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Oh yes," Vlad Masters happily chuckled to himself, "I do appreciate a good little pawn with a severely over inflated hero-complex and sense of revenge…"

Re-reading the email he had just received, Vlad set about ordering a few things from his provider and carefully examining data he had collected over the years. After retrieving a cup of coffee, he settled back down in front of his computer and began a very important email.

'To my dear Ms. Gray,' he typed out the words as he thought to himself, 'I am pleased to hear of your recent discovery on your local specter and am delighted to help you in any way I can…'

"And in doing so you will be helping me," Vlad brought his hand down hard on his computer desk, laughing all the while, only to spill his hot coffee on his person, "Cranberry scones! That burns!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'_To my dear Ms. Gray,' _she scanned the email she had just received from her supplier, _'I am pleased to hear of your recent discovery on your local specter and am delighted to help you in any way I can.'_

"Well, that's nice, but not what I needed to hear," and Valerie continued to read.

'_I have decided to create a very special device that will allow you to separate a ghost from a human while they are 'overshadowing' a person. I have, in my possession, a pair of gloves that can do this already, however, it would be to your advantage if you could stand further back while removing the ghost. I will also be attaching a small ecto-laser to the device. All together it will be compact and extremely light.  
I hope that this is what you were wanting to hear, as much as I hope you enjoy it when it arrives.'_

'Oh, trust me Mr. Masters,' Valerie smirked to herself, 'I'll enjoy it when it gets here, more than you'll ever know…'

'_I regret to inform you, however, that the items I need to create this device at the size I intend are extremely hard to acquire. I beg you forgive me for taking more time than you are accustomed to in shipping you what you've requested. The device will be ready, though, in less than a month. Dare I say in three weeks at the most?'_

"Why so long?" Valerie exclaimed in a rasping whisper. She had chosen to check her email in the school's computer lab during lunch, and wanted to draw as little attention to herself as she could. Checking email in school could get you after school detention, and Valerie did _not_ want to be in more trouble with her father.

"Hey Valerie," Danny cautiously approached her from behind, "What's long?"

"D…Danny!" the hunter turned quickly in her chair, blocking as much of the screen behind her as she could, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, well, I was going to check my email," his hand shot to the back of his neck, "but I saw you over here so I thought I'd chat for a minute before I did."

'That and I'd thought I'd see if you tried to shoot me on sight,' Danny was currently a ball of nerves, 'I really hope not…'

"Oh, that's normal of you…" and her eyes widened slightly, "I mean, uh, that's nice of you."

'Great,' Valerie smiled in what felt like a terrible impression of an actress in front of paparazzi, 'Now he'll think I'm insane…'

"Uh, yeah," Danny smiled back obliviously, his nerves dissipating, "So…what was too long? You waiting for something or writing a paper or something?"

"Waiting to hear from someone, I guess you could say," she toned down her smile and her nerves as well, 'Right girl, play it cool, he probably isn't possessed by that Phantom character all the time. Think things through…'

"That always sucks," Danny nodded as he moved to sit in the chair next to her, "It can be a good thing or a bad thing and not knowing makes it kinda' exciting. At least, that's the way I see it."

Quickly closing out of her email account she turned her attention back to the boy, trying to determine what exactly was going on, "Yeah, I feel that way too, but I'm sure what I'm waitin' for is good news."

Smiling, Danny began to log on to his email, 'Might as well just get this over with, I'm pretty sure she saw Tucker and Sam at the least…'

"So you were at that rally, right? I thought I might have seen you in the crowd, but there was so much going on I wasn't really sure."

'Is he toying with me?' Valerie swallowed the lump in her throat, 'No, it's not that ghost boy's style to toy with his enemies…he doesn't generally fight unless forced to…'

"Yes, I was at the rally…I was searching for someone."

'Oh crap, now it's like we're playing with each other,' Danny thought to himself with a slight frown, 'I hate games…'

"Oh well," the halfa quickly shut his email, "I hope you found whoever you were looking for. I gotta', uh…"

"He's gotta' hurry up and get to the library," Sam cut in for him, lingering in the doorway, "'He still has to study some more for the test we have tomorrow in English and I'm not a very patient person."

"Right," Valerie shot her a look, "You're not a patient person. You know, Sam, I'd have thought you were a saint with the way you've been waiting for him to …"

"You," Sam nearly growled, a blush starting, "can stop right there."

"Waiting for who to what?" Danny demanded with a frown on his face, _lots_ of emotions from Sam rushing around in his mind, "This isn't about Huey is it?"

"Get a grip Danny," Sam glared at Valerie, then the halfa, turning a lovely shade of red while doing so, "I don't like Huey, I've already told you that. Besides, how would Valerie, of all people, know Huey?"

"I don't know," Danny replied huffily, before smiling slightly, "Let's get going, alright?"

"Yeah," Sam rolled her eyes, "You still don't get the difference between dramatic and situational irony for some reason…"

"Nice talkin' with you Val," Danny grinned in her direction.

"Yeah, it was nice Fenton," Valerie smiled and turned back to her screen as the pair left, 'but why was it such a nice chat? All this time and he's never tried to attack me even though he knows who I am…he unmasked me to my father…I just don't get it…'

With a final sigh she began to pack up her notebooks, 'If he's really such a bad guy, why hasn't he taken the opportunity to get rid of me yet? Is…is he really so bad, or just biding his time? Ugh, that's not his style! I hate this, I'll just have to talk to him once I knock him out of Fenton.'

With a final nod, Valerie began to focus once more on things actually related to school. Now that she had at least part of the puzzle known as the ghost boy figured out, life could return to normal for her.

Finally getting her things together, she headed straight for the library, hoping to catch up with Sam and Danny to hopefully get some help on the upcoming test. She may not be certain of them when they were fighting ghosts or one another, but for the moment, she had determined that passing her sixth period English class was worth the risk of having to fight Danny Phantom before she was prepared.

Like a person in Amity Park could every truly be prepared for anything.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"How'd you know to come get me?" Danny knocked his shoulder into Sam's and smiled as she walked beside him, "Or were you just getting impatient?"

"You were feeling a little nervous about something," Sam rolled her eyes, "so I thought I should find you before you did something stupid. Tucker said something about emails and I, being the intelligent person I am, figured that you would head to the computer lab. Seeing Valerie made you're little anxiety attack make sense."

"Hm," Danny could only nod as he held the door open for Sam, "Yeah well, I thought she'd blast me the next time she saw me. I was so sure she saw me change at the rally."

"Maybe she's finally starting to realize that you're not a bad guy…"

But the rest of the conversation was cut off as the door to the library closed, and Valerie Gray stood perfectly still in the middle of the hallway, "Speaking of ironic…" and once again her mind started to race.

'Great! Just great!' she stomped her foot before heading off to her locker, 'Just when I think I've got things straight, I end up more confused than ever. They must be overshadowed all the time…or…he knows he's being overshadowed or something. And what did she mean by Danny felt nervous, are they doing that stupid psychic game again?'

Rolling her eyes heavenwards in despair, Valerie began to violently shove unwanted books in her locker, 'Gah, the more I think about this whole stupid situation, the more I think I _am_ going insane. I need a shrink. I don't know what to do anymore…'

With a sigh, Valerie shut her locker and rest her forehead against it, 'I have three weeks. I'll just wait it out and see what happens. Watch them…God that sounds so stalker-ish, but there's nothing better to do these days anyways…'

And so Valerie Gray headed off to her next period, ten minutes early and mind running like a race horse. Too bad all her theories were either too close to home or way off base…with Valerie Gray there really were no shades of her surname.


	32. Unacceptable

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Here's more of Dash starting to mature a bit, and a bit of Valerie still pondering over things. Hope you guys enjoy it and give me feedback on what _you _think is going to happen. I would love to hear it! I only semi-looked over it, so don't shoot me for typos or such, lol...  
Hope you guys like the chapter…I actually really like who most of it turned out. Love to you all!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Thirty Two: Unacceptable**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"You know those two have been getting closer," Star commented as Danny and Sam walked towards their fourth period class together, "It's actually cute they way they're always together."

"Cute?" Paulina asked as she looked at the pair around her locker door, "Not really, I mean it's two losers in love after all."

"It's still cute," Star wrinkled her nose, "besides they're game makes it cuter. How they're always smiling at each other or figuring out where the other is."

"It's not a stupid game," Valerie frowned as she watched them walk by, "something's up with those two."

"What?" Paulina snorted as she closed her locker, "You think they're really psychic? That's so dumb, everyone knows it was just a big prank."

"Oh yeah?" Valerie's eyebrow rose with a condescending look, "Do you really think that two second graders could come up with that prank and keep it going for three years?"

"Whatever," Paulina started to walk away, slightly flustered by the girl's logic, "Why are you talking to us? You haven't exactly been around lately."

"I've had things to do," she said and turned to Star, "So how have things been going?"

"They're going if that's anything to say," Star smiled, "You know how school is and with all these big projects starting. Well, uh, we've gotta' get going. Talk to you some other time, Val."

"Yeah sure," she rolled her eyes and turned to go, "like you'll really try to talk to me aga…ow!"

Valerie had turned right into none other than Dash Baxter and been knocked back into the lockers, "Watch where you're going Baxter."

"God Gray, you'd think I did it on purpose," he frowned and looked at her in slight concern, "Your head okay?"

"Uh yeah," she rubbed mentioned body part, "Just a little sore."

"Yo, Baxter," a couple of his teammates called out to him, "stop talking to losers. You've gotten a real bad habit of hanging with geeks."

"Shut up," he growled back, "I knocked her into a locker, I can make sure she's not gonna' die if I want to."

"You're gettin' out of hand Dash," a tall boy walked up to him, "It's really not acceptable to the 'A-list' to hang out with people like you are."

"I even heard he was in the park with Manson this summer," another grinned at him, "You like dating freaks or something."

"I ain't dating Manson," he approached the group, "Just shut the hell up and lets go. We've got a lot of stuff to do…"

'What's their problem?' Valerie watched them go, 'It's like their teaming up against Dash…'

"Ms. Gray, what a pleasant surprise," Lancer said from his doorway, "It would appear that you wish to spend detention with me."

"No, I was just on my way to class," Valerie said as she turned more towards him, "I'm sorry sir, I won't be late again."

"Of course you won't," Mr. Lancer smiled, "Please go straight to class and don't forget to come to my room after your last class."

"Of course, Mr. Lancer," Valerie smiled before turning her back and pulling a face on her way to her next class, 'You good for nothing, evil, conniving, old vice-principal who wouldn't understand the life of a teenager if it hit him in the face…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"So, you guys want to get something at the Nasty Burger?" Danny asked his two friends as they headed towards his house.

"But…" Sam began before she found a hand over her mouth, preventing her from making her protest known. Making it known, however, seemed to be a moot point with Danny, who already somewhat knew.

"Before we start the project, so we don't have to stop halfway through it," he tried appeasing her, rolling his eyes with Tucker before continuing, "That way, we can just get through it and done with the whole thing."

Sam glared as best she could, "Ge' yur han offa mah mouf."

"What was that Sam?" Tucker asked, laughing, "I don't think I quite understood you."

Sam's simple answer to both boys was to bite Danny's hand. Hard.

"Yowch!" Danny quickly withdrew his offended appendage, shaking it and blowing on the purpling teeth marks, "Geeze Sam, I've heard of love bites, but 'Get your hand off of my mouth' bites? Harsh."

Tucker shook his head as Sam flushed slightly and continued to glare at the two boys, "Let's just go to the Nasty Burger and then get the stupid project done. And no more sarcastic remarks from either one of you or you'll meet my boot instead of my teeth."

Tucker had stopped listening at the part about going to Nasty Burger, and it showed, "Yes! Score one for the meat team! Burgers and other delicious meats for all!"

"And people call_ me_ the freak," Danny just shook his head, before stopping with a concerned look on his face. Two large boys had decided to join their little group, and had rather questionable looks on their faces.

"Hey, it's the losers!" the taller of the two greeted with false cheer. Tucker recognized him as one of the starting linemen, John.

"Hey Fenton," the second boy, who was known as 'Weed' to many at school, moved smoothly between the two boys and Sam, effectively cutting them off from one another, "let's play a game, just like the good old days. What do ya' say?"

"You're backsides are repulsive, is what I say," Sam folded her arms, "Would you please move? There are much better views than you two."

"No way weirdo," Weed shot back turning slightly to keep his eye on both the boys and Sam, "we wanna' see you and your boyfriend be 'psychics'."

John moved his fingers to his temples and hummed, mocking a supposed psychic look. Weed sniggered and moved closer to Sam, who had been trying to edge her way back to Danny.

"One," Danny started, "we aren't going out, and two, we aren't 'psychic' so you can just leave."

Weed grabbed Sam then, hard enough to hurt her upper arms where he held her, "I think you're lying. Don't try to run away now, Goth. The fun's just starting."

"Let her go," Danny said calmly, his eyes shaded a tiny bit more green than normal.

"Danny," Tucker grabbed his friends shoulder to whisper in his ear, "You gotta' calm down, man. You're eyes…"

"What's the matter, Fenton?" John glared down at the boy who had just challenged them, "Somebody touchin' your girl make you mad?"

"Why don't you just bug off and do popular people things?" Tucker cut into the fight.

"_Besides_ bothering people without a reason," Danny backed his friend up. They were going to let go of Sam one way or another, secrets and identities be damned. His eyes were rapidly fading from blue to bright green. He was getting angry, and both Sam and Tucker could tell this could possibly end badly.

Sam winced as Weed's grip on her tightened. She had to do something, lest Danny blow his cover, "Danny," she started softly, "let's just…"

But whatever she was about to say was lost to a very upset, and very well timed shout from none other than Dash Baxter, "What the _hell_ are you two doing? Let her go."

Danny and Tucker stood in shock, as Sam became even more nervous. Dash Baxter, _the_ bully of Casper High, had just told his cronies to leave her, one of their favorite targets, alone. Something bad could very well happen after all.

John frowned in confusion, "Aw, c'mon man. We're just having a little fun. Ya' know, trying to see about their being psychics and all…"

"Have 'fun' with Foley or Fenton," Dash glared, taking Sam from them, "They can handle gettin' beat on."

"What's you're problem?" Weed replied angrily, trying to grab Sam back. She was beginning to feel a bit like a chew toy, pulled on by two rather angry dogs, "You talk shit to her all the time. Where do you get off tellin' us to leave the losers alone? You've been actin' weird all year."

"You don't mess with girls, idiot. Freak or not, it ain't right. I didn't say to leave _all_ of them alone, just her."

"Yeah, so what about you, getting all the fun with her?" John began to get angry. How dare Dash come in to take all their fun?

"I don't hurt girls," he said slowly. He was against ever physically harming the fairer sex. He knew girls could be strong, but it was just emphatically wrong. He had been raised that way, and it had been reinforced over the years. You just _did not_ hit or hurt a girl. Plus the talk he had with Sam…it had changed things.

"I don't really believe that Dash," Danny finally cut in, "so let Sam go."

His voice was smooth and even, calm like he was just discussing the weather. Which was an odd way to look at it since the weather decided to suddenly drop in temperature. Tucker back slightly away from Danny, who eyes were almost completely green. Sam felt the temperature drop, and an intense anger clenched into a knot in her belly. Her anger or Danny's though, was another question.

"Shut up Fenton," Dash pulled his letterman closed with one hand while still hold Sam's wrist, albeit gently, "Like you could make me."

"Don't be so sure about that Dash," Danny shot back, "We may not be the same size anymore, but I could still take you if I had to."

"Whatever Fenton," John cut in, "This is getting stupid, let's just go to the Nasty Burger. I'm bored anyways since you won't let us have a little fun."

"I'll meet you guys there," Dash turned back towards his two teammates, "Fenton and Foley and I are gonna' make a date with the flagpole."

"If I didn't know any better, Baxter," Weed said, advancing on Dash and Sam, "I'd say you were defending the losers. You've got a lot of explaining to do when you get there."

Dash moved Sam behind him, glaring at his so called 'friends'. Why were they acting this way all of a sudden? They'd never challenged him like this before this morning, "I don't have to talk to nobody. I'll _meet_ you _there_, Weed."

"Fine," John scoffed, turning and walking away. Weed finally caught up with him, before he called back over his shoulder, "We'll be waiting."

A tense moment of watching the two jocks leave, and Danny couldn't stand having Sam behind Dash anymore, "Sam."

Sam knew that tone of voice. It was the 'get over here where I can see you so I can beat the crap out of the ghost' tone, only it wasn't a ghost. It was Dash, the bully who never gave them a moment's peace at school, but was actually half-way decent in the park. She high-tailed it behind Danny where Tucker immediately began to check her over.

"You alright Sam?" Danny asked, hardly taking his eyes from Dash, who was standing just as tensely and with a frown on his face.

"I'm fine Danny," and when Tucker began poking her arms for a more thorough check, she batted him away with a, "I said I was fine, you guys."

"I know you're just gonna' say something, Dash," Danny started as he relaxed slightly, "but…thanks for getting Sam away from them."

"Yeah," Tucker added awkwardly, "We, uh, owe you a big one. Homework or whatever you want."

"Whatever," Dash replied with a slightly confused look on his face. He was still trying to puzzle out why the guys had been holding Sam tight enough to hurt her, why Fenton's eyes looked different, and why he had almost gotten into a fight with his teammates instead of the losers, "It wasn't about getting my homework done. Guys just shouldn't hurt girls, even if they are Goths. It isn't right."

"Thanks," Sam peered over Danny's shoulder, "You, um, sound amazingly _chivalrous_. I'm sorry you almost got in a fight with your, uh, friends."

"They're idiots," Dash replied, before turning his back on the trio to make his way to the Nasty Burger. They weren't his friends, they were his group like Sam had figured out. The people he hung out with, who listened to what he said. Friends wouldn't fight like they did. They would have the same values as he did.

Dash looked back over his shoulder at the two boys poking at Sam, who was trying to bat their hands away from her sides. She was obviously ticklish, and the boys were capitalizing on this knowledge to get her to smile.

Friends were supposed to be nice to each other. They acted like those three did. Concerned and caring, always there when the they were needed, always willing to talk or to listen.

He didn't have friends. He had the 'A-List' who were starting to question his changing attitude. Who couldn't see that maybe people who were popular and people who weren't had the same feelings at times.

No, Dash Baxter didn't have friends or even acquaintances really. He had looks. Popularity. Money. A football career. The 'A-list'.

'And now, I'm starting to lose that too,' and he squared his shoulders and entered the Nasty Burger to confront his…'friends'.


	33. Indulgence

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: And it's about dang time I wrote another Tucker journal, ain't it? And yes, there is a thing in turkey called 'tryptophan' that causes a chemical reaction in your body that makes you drowsy. Ack, it's short! Oh well, I needed Tuck to introduce this new tidbit.  
VIN (Very Important Note):  
**_I will not be able to update this story on Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays for the next five or six weeks._**

I volunteer every January and February at a Girl Scout camp, Camp La Jita, helping with the Winter Horse Camp program.  
I have no access to a computer or the internet, which means no typing and no posting, and absolutely no time to sit down and write or plan. I've done this every year for the past five years, I enjoy doing this very much, and the smiles on the girls' faces are well worth being without technology and away from my story for three days.  
This doesn't mean, however, that I will not write and update during the week. I fully intend to keep to my one chapter a day schedule that I have unofficially set for myself. I love this story and you guys and will not give it up.

Anywho, to recap the main point of my rambling:  
**_I will be continuing this story during the week, meaning Monday through Thursday, and will not give up on it. Please forgive me for taking Friday through Sunday off, as it's my volunteer work and I love doing it. _**

Thank you all very much for your continuing support and patience. I love you all and want you to know you're an amazing audience! Lots of love to you and thank you again!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Thirty Three: Indulgence**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Thursday, November 24th:

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Man I am so stuffed I doubt I could eat for another week…alright, another couple of hours, because I'm about to head downstairs and stuff my face with left over turkey sandwiches and reheated stuffing for a midnight snack.

Have I ever mentioned that I LOVE THANKSGIVINGS?

Just thought people should know that if they find this electronic journal at some point in the future and use it to study people from my era. Not that it'd do a lot of good with how weird my life is, but at least it's something.

Take for example Danny and Sam, the two best friends that I've known for what seems like forever. They have some weird things going on that bleed over into my life. Great friends, but complicated as all get out.

Said with only the deepest love and affection of course.

Danny's got his whole 'I'm a halfa, ghost butt kicking, city saving, super hero' thing going on, and like that isn't bad enough, their link is back in full force. Keeping track of it has been fun, and hearing about a thousand rumors flying around school is great. People trying to decide if it's a real 'psychic' thing or if it's a prank all over again.

But today, in the middle of Thanksgiving, of all days, I noticed something new. Why am I always the first person to notice things between Danny and Sam? Why can't they just pay attention and notice things themselves? They'd have been together for like, the past two years now if they were more observant.

Whoa, getting off topic there. Backtracking a bit…I noticed something new. Between the vegetables versus meat war that I and Sam had been engaged in, I saw them scooting their chairs closer together. Cute, but nothing new. Then came the little 'blushy moments'. Also nothing new. The talking in sync, the finishing of each other's sentences, the mysterious giggling that had Danny's parents and sister staring. Nothing new.

I guess that, for those people reading this in the future I should explain that we have this little tradition. Every year the three of us spend the entire day together. Since we can't get together for every holiday, we figured Thanksgiving was the perfect time to hang out. We rotate going to each other's houses. Like last year it was my place for breakfast, Sam's for lunch, and Danny's for dinner.

This time it was breakfast at Sam's, which included first going to Danny's to drag him out of bed. During this time we chatted about what we we're having today and when. Her parents, per usual, had already left the night before, so Danny safely entered without fear of a restraining order. Her parents are soooooo weird.

Then came the lunch at Danny's place, which was where I started noticing little things. After all the normal 'weird' things were over and done with and most of the food eaten, Sam went to help Jazz clean up.

Guess she felt bad about the amount of plates me and her had made while arguing the merits of each type of food…hers being vegetables and fruits, mine being meat of course.

Me and Danny were doing the norm, ya' know, just being weirdoes and talking and all that. Being guys I guess you could say, because we started talking about girls. It was safe…Sam was out of the room and out of earshot. That's what I thought at least.

Well, we started talking about girls and their bodies, and then I mentioned Sam and asked what Danny thought, and he got all quiet.

The next thing I know Sam's back in the room, blushing a mad color red, and beating Danny upside the head with the wooden spoon she had been washing.

That was pretty funny so I snapped a picture for personal use. Nothing like more blackmail and you can definitely never have enough on your two best friends. Muwahaha…O.o' Okay, that's enough of that.

So yeah, that was just really strange. I mean, I know they can send pictures to each other in their minds, that's how the giggling game got started between the two of them.

But why in the world would Danny send…whatever it was that made Sam that upset? It had to of been something bad for her to have actually come and throttle Danny…

And why would Danny send it if he knew it would upset her? He had to of known it would make her upset…he's just good about knowing things like that when it comes to her…usually.

Argh. Like always they're confusing me more than they should. I should continue with the story and take a second look at all the facts. Heh, I sounded pretty smart there. Maybe I should try to be smart like that around Valerie…she seems like the kinda' girl who would appreciate intelligence.

That is if she doesn't end up killing my best friend somehow in the future, though I seriously doubt she could. He _is_ already half-dead, as weird as that may sound. Yeah, people in the future are going to have a _lot_ of questions after reading this.

Okay, off topic again. Stupid turkey and the tryptophan in it, making me all sleepy and making my thoughts fly around. Back to the story and recording the day's events.

So after lunch and cleaning up, we all just hung out and played a lot of bored games…I mean board games, lol. Yeah, I got kinda' bored with playing Clue, but Danny and his family seemed to enjoy it, and Sam was actually being pretty social, so I thought 'what the hey.'

Too bad Jazz ended up winning almost every game…I won the two she didn't, so I get to feel pretty haughty about it.

The bored…er, board games only lasted an hour or so, and then it was over to my place for more turkey, stuffing, turkey, ham, corn, turkey, bread, salads, pie, turkey, and spiced cider. And turkey.

Score one for the meat team.

Well, we sat down to eat and, again, Sam went out of the room for a minute and me and Danny started talking, making fun of people at school and just being jerks to people we had never talked to before.

I guess something I said really struck Danny because he started laughing…and Sam started laughing too, from the other room.

Danny just looked over through the door at her as she smiled his way and kept on chuckling and helping my Mom clean up a bit. He seemed really confused about it again, and mumbled something along the lines of, "I guess I must have sent it without thinking…"

I'm not really sure if that's what he said or not, but I'm too stuffed and sleepy to care. I really just want to finish writing this all down and go grab my turkey sandwich. Yum.

You know that actually kinda' sums up the day. Yum and Fun. Yum for the food. Fun for the Danny and Sam watching...and the food too I guess. That food war between me and Sam was actually pretty interesting.

I never knew that having an argument could be so much fun, then again I'd never had an argument that had rules to it. Sam called it a debate, so I guess that makes a little more sense. Maybe I'll check out the debate team sometime, though I think Sam would be better at it.

Hey, I learned something new today because of her too. Asparagus tastes like peanuts sometimes. Who knew?

Well, stomach's rumbling and it's time for that midnight snack! Yo, Tucker out.


	34. Echoes

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Um…I dunno'. I felt so bad about last chapter being so short that I decided to post this one today too, lol. It's not the best but supports the previous chapter. Don't be hatin' on me, I'm tired as all get out.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Thirty Four: Echoes**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"What is wrong with me?" Sam slammed her hairbrush down, "Why do I keep thinking Danny is sending me images?"

'He isn't even up is he…although Tucker in a tutu is always a funny thing to see…maybe he's dreaming and sending it to me on accident,' she began to pull her hair up in her ever present ponytail, before sighing and leaving it down, 'Danny said it looked nice down…I'll try it. Just for today. Just to…to be different!'

"Oh Sammy," her mother appeared behind her somehow without her having time to escape, "you look just lovely with your hair like that! You should wear it down more often!"

"Yeah," Sam rolled her eyes, "I'll take your comment into consideration, just like I always do, Mom."

"Oh, do stop being so sarcastic," her mother said as she walked away.

A few seconds later a boyish, laughing voice said the second half of her mother's famous line, "Yeah, it just isn't done, Sammy-kins."

"Danny?" Sam turned around to see him sitting on the edge of her bathtub, "You're actually awake this early? It's a miracle, hallelujah!"

"Sam?" he mocked, "You're actually sarcastic this early? How normal!"

"What's eatin' you Gilbert Grape?" Sam glared at the boy, "Just a minute ago you were all fine and dandy, then you show up here mocking me. Paulina somehow get your number and call you just to snub you or something?"

"Alright, alright," Danny waved her off with a wry smile, "enough with the sarcasm. I'm just tired."

"What time did you go to bed last night?"

"Bed?" Danny questioned with a yawn, "You mean I was supposed to be able to sleep last night?"

"That's usually what people do at night," Sam answered as she put her bracelets and wrist cuff on, "Sleep at night so they can get up and face the next day"

"Not possible, Sam," Danny winked tiredly, "The box ghost decided he wanted to play hide and seek in that warehouse down in the shopping district. Did you know they box axes and swords and fingernail files?"

"When you ship things, you have to put them in boxes Danny," Sam smiled back at the boy, "That's what the warehouse is for, storing things for that new shipping company."

"Yeah, whatever," the boy grinned, "I just thought that since I was already up, I should meet you a little ahead of schedule. No point in even trying to go home."

"Hm," Sam said as she had already begun to brush her teeth, "Do ya' mind? I kinda' don' like havin' a brush mah teeth in front a ya'."

"I don't mind at all," Danny smiled evilly, placing his elbow on his knee and propping his chin up, "I'll just sit here and watch. Brushing teeth is fascinating after all. Absolutely fascinating."

Danny got bopped upside the head and glared out the door, though the glaring was downplayed by the toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. The halfa couldn't help but smile to himself as he waited outside her bathroom door.

Today would be a tiring day, but with Sam in such a good mood already, it was bound to be fun.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Sam was just finishing the final touches on her geometry theorem when another _something _in the back of her mind caught her attention. Her head hit her desk when the third image of the school day came to her of…of herself with her hair down.

'Alright, is this Danny's way of telling me he likes my hair being down, or is he just being a jerk and making fun of me?' she shook her head and wished like mad that he was in the same class as her, 'If I could just see his face, I'd be able to tell if he's laughing at me or really thinking about me. It's not like he's feeling mean…more like happy, but that's just weird.'

"Alright class," her teacher called out, "We've only got a minute until the bell so please take home whatever you haven't finished and remember to do your homework on page 354. And don't forget that tomorrow…"

But the bell chose to ring at that moment and the class erupted into life and the hallway, students laughing and talking and grumbling about homework. Sam packed up her things and began to walk to her locker, when Tucker appeared around the corner, fresh from his history class with Danny.

"Hey Sam," Tucker joined her in her trip, "So what're we up to this evening?"

"Nothing that I know of. Hey," Sam glanced around, "Where's the halfa? I have a burning question I need answered."

"He's uh, a little busy at the moment with a certain something that could possibly end in the enslavement of the human race, or something like that," Tucker chuckled, glancing sideways at Sam, "So what's the burning question?"

"I just keep getting images from him…" she trailed off for a moment, frowning, "Usually, I can't get them unless he's in the same room as me, or really close. I mean, even when we played we were never more than a room or half the playground away from each other. This last time it happened he was all the way across the school."

"So the link is getting a little stronger?" Tucker leaned against the lockers as she opened hers and put away her things, "It's not a bad thing is it?"

"It's not a bad thing at all," Sam admitted with a little shrug, "But I don't think it's a little stronger. Try a lot stronger."

"What's stronger?" Danny asked as he shuffled towards them.

"That was remarkably fast," Tucker eyed him, "How'd you even manage to fight? You're falling asleep on your feet."

"Dunno'," Danny answered, "and don't care. All I care about is getting back to sleep sometime and very soon. So what'd you mean Sam?"

"I think the link is getting stronger between us," she answered him with a questioning look, "but I need to ask you something before I'm sure. Did you send me images today?"

"Uh…of what?" the boy replied with a reddening face, "It wasn't anything bad was it…because I don't remember trying to show you anything."

"It wasn't bad," Sam too began to blush, and Tucker began to ask passers by for popcorn so he could enjoy the show, "I just kept seeing things that I think you were thinking of."

"That I was thinking of?" and Danny's blush worsened.

"Oh man, Danny," Tucker patted his shoulder, trying desperately to keep from laughing, "What were _you_ thinking? Hey wait a minute! Sam what did you see during Thanksgiving at Danny's house that made you come in and beat him?"

"That is none of your business!" Sam glared furiously as she slapped her hand over Danny's opening mouth, "You are _not_ to tell _anyone_ about that. I was embarrassed enough as it was. I don't even want to think about what you two were talking about."

"What?" Danny peeled her hand away from his mouth, "It was just you in a swim suit. That happens to be the only mental image I had of you that would relate to what Tucker asked."

"That's so not cool man," Tucker said as he backed away from Sam, who had refocused her attention on him, "Sam? Don't look at me like that…"

"What were you two talking about?"

"Um, bodies?"

"I don't even want to know," Sam said simply as she walked away, "Really, really don't want to know…"

"So, uh," Danny caught up with the girl as Tucker nervously followed his lead, "are you really sure that you're seeing things from me?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm seeing everything you're thinking. It's just specific images."

"Like what?" Tucker pulled out his PDA to register the new information, "You know, I have no clue if I'm way off base, but doesn't your link usually operate on stronger feelings or focusing on something?"

At their heads nodding Tucker continued, "Wouldn't it make sense that what you're seeing Sam is something that either invokes a strong emotion in Danny or something that he's really thinking about?"

"I guess that would make sense," Danny nodded his head, but Sam remained strangely quiet, "What's wrong, you don't think that's it?"

"I don't know," she replied as she faced Tucker, "Why hasn't Danny seen anything that I've been focusing on? I've been thinking about that new track Morbid Youth is putting out today. Wouldn't he see something related to that?"

"I don't know Sam," Tucker replied with genuine surprise, "Maybe it's only growing one way right now, or you're able to repress your thoughts better than Danny. I really don't know."

"It's probably something we'll never figure out," Danny sighed, "I told you guys this stupid link was more trouble than it was worth. We should have stopped a long time ago."

"Remember Danny," Sam looked his way with a rather mean look on her face, "we discussed this. You're a hypocrite when it comes to our 'psychic connection' so you aren't allowed to talk like that. Get over it, this isn't hurting us."

"Fine," Danny crossed his arms, "but you do realize this has the potential to be beyond embarrassing?"

"Oh…"

"Man Danny," Tucker smiled slyly, "What ever _do _you think about in the late of night all alone in your room with no one about to hear anything? Don't get too focused now, you two lovebirds, you don't want to fill Danny's grope quote with mental images, you need some of the real stuff."

"Oh shut up!" the pair responded before blushing extremely brightly.

"We'll just have to work on blocking each other out when it isn't important," Sam hook her head, "I mean we did it for years, we'll just have to be more, uh, focused…"

"Yeah you two have fun _focusing_," Tucker laughed as he peeled off from the group, "I'm gonna' go _focus _in the library."

"Could this get any worse?" San looked skywards for some patience, "I knew it was bad just as soon as my mother told me I looked good with my hair down."

"She's right you know," Danny had managed to gain a few steps in front of her to block his blushing face from her view, "You look really nice with your hair down. I think I've said that to you before, but if I didn't I think you should know. A lot of guys were talking about it today…you were big on the gossip mill…"

"Danny," Sam walked up beside him and hit him in the shoulder, "thank you for the compliment, but it would sound better if you didn't ramble about it."

"I was being serious though Sam, you look nice like that. You should wear it that way more often."

'So he was focusing on that all day,' Sam blushed from both his charming compliment and the thought she had, 'He was thinking about me because I looked nice. I wonder if he thought about me after that one dance we went to…'

"Eh, well, let's just head over to my place and hang out. Matches has been missing you," Danny finally got out of his self induced stupor, "He'll probably have a fit when he sees you since he hates it when you're gone for so long."

"Sounds like fun," Sam smiled, trying desperately to keep the images of her and the puppy out of her mind, 'This is not going to be fun…'


	35. Gala

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: I took the cheap way out and you shall never know what people bought for Sam on her birthday. Bwahahaha….okay, so I'm not that evil, you'll at least know what the boys got her…and one other person as well…and I apparently have a fixation of Fanning the Flames…oh well.

And I cut it short because…well, because I'm lazy and I think that sometimes it's best to let _you_ picture what might have happened…no kissing though, you guys…they don't kiss yet, lol!

Last time Still Trying to Fly got five points for figuring out what the date of Danny's birthday was to me. Five points to whoever can guess what the date of Sam's birthday is to me. And yes, the answer can be found! (winks)

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Thirty Five: Gala**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"I can't believe I let my mother do this to me," Sam tried once again to suffocate herself with her down pillows.

Once again it was Danny to the rescue, phasing the pillow over her face into intangibility, "You know, if you want me to loose this so called 'hero-complex' I've developed, you aren't helping me by trying to kill yourself every five minutes and making me save you."

"You know as much as I hate to admit it, he's right Sam," Tucker leaned backwards over the computer-chair he was sitting in, "And you're mom just wanted to give you a special party. It is your sweet sixteenth."

"Sweet sixteenth or not, she shouldn't have invited people behind my back," Sam huffed, "Do you realize that there is currently over half the school in my house? Do you realize that this means they all know that I'm bleeding, filthy rich?"

"Breath, Sam, breath," Danny laughed as he lightly bopped her with the pillow he had been holding onto, "Just go down there and be your normal, sarcastic, wonderful, and now supposedly sweet, sixteen year old self. Nothing to it."

"Easy for you to say, Mr. I Can Turn Invisible Whenever I Want To," Sam sat up to glare at both boys, "I don't even want to celebrate my birthday with those people. I just wanted to have a simple, stupid party with you two!"

"Calm down," Tucker laughed, "You're gettin' all worked up over nothin'. We _are _here, and it will be simple. Let's just go have fun like always and ignore anybody we don't like. It's _your_ birthday Sam, whatever you say goes tonight."

As Sam finally rolled off of her bed in disgust to sit on the edge, Tucker made his way to the door, "I'm gonna' go get some food, but you'd better come down. It ain't a party without the birthday girl."

"He's absolutely right," Danny pretended to be upset with her, "and you will go down to that party, young lady, even if it means me dragging you down by force."

"I should hope there would be no dragging down by force of my daughter," a smiling Mr. Manson stepped into the room, "Though if it means that she'll make an appearance at her own party, I might make the exception."

"No problem, Mr. Manson, sir," Danny saluted as he caught Sam's arm to stand her up all the way, "I'll have her downstairs in two seconds, no sweat."

"There'd better not be any sweat," Mr. Manson smiled cheekily as he watched the teenagers blush deeply, before disappearing back through the door to supposedly head to the party downstairs.

"Well, that was awkward," Sam looked away from the boy still attached to her hand, 'Not that I mind him still being attached to my hand…or him feeling like that about me…'

Her heart sped up a bit as Danny pulled her gently towards the door, feelings of deep affection, caring, and slight protectiveness mingling in her mind, "Don't worry about it so much Sam. You look great, this is your birthday, and like Tuck said, we'll ignore the people we don't like."

Reaching the end of the hall and the top of the stairs, the pair looked down over the mingling people, many of which were too busy to even notice their arrival, "A sweet birthday for a sweet girl. Go enjoy it Sam," and he winked and gently pushed her towards the stairs.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Who knew Manson was so well to do?" yet another person queried, looking around themselves in astonishment, "I mean, she doesn't flaunt it or anything. I would sooooo be showing up at school in a limo everyday if I was her. What's her deal?"

"Ya' ever think that maybe she didn't want to show it off?" Valerie looked at the small group who had been gushing over the lavish mansion, receiving blank stares, "Never mind, I'm going to get some punch."

Heading over to the punch table, Valerie spotted the trio, Tucker and Danny being crazy trying to get Sam to break a smile, 'I wonder why she invited so many people? Seems like she just wants to hang out with the boys.'

"Oh, Sam dear!" a woman in a bright red dress, with lace trim and spaghetti straps, walked gracefully up to the Goth, "Aren't you just so happy that I invited everyone to your party? So much better than just two boys for guests, no offense of course."

"None taken, Mrs. M.," Tucker smiled, "We understand that you just wanted to give your little girl the best sweet sixteen ever…"

"It's fine Mom," Sam tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace, "I'm just not used to so many people…all talking about how much money I have."

"At least they aren't bothering you yet," Danny smiled, "If they start, though, I get to play bouncer. Anyone bothers you and out the door they go."

A playful wink, a gentle punch in the shoulder, and laughter all around had Mrs. Manson shaking her head and retreating and Valerie pausing in getting her drink, 'They're so carefree,' she wrinkled her forehead in consideration, 'The more I watch them, the more I wish I could be like that. If Danny really does know he's being overshadowed, why is he happy? I really don't know now.'

"Alright you," Sam looked to Tucker, "Whatever I want right?"

"Yep," Tucker laughed, "Since you're having such a horrible birthday."

"It isn't horrible, and I want some carrot sticks," she turned to Danny, "And could you possibly do me a huge favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

Valerie carefully moved herself closer to the trio, listening carefully to the rapidly quieting conversation, "I haven't seen my Dad and I wanted to talk to him before presents get started. Do you think you could find him for me?"

"No problem Sam," Danny smiled, "It's not like you're asking me to rob a bank or anything…I'll be back A.S.A.P."

Danny calmly walked away and Valerie set her cup down, following him down the hall, expecting something to happen, but nothing ever did. He found Sam's father after a few minutes of searching and brought her back to Sam. While she was thanking her father profusely for keeping her mother away from her all day and most of the evening, Valerie was again left pondering.

'Wouldn't it have been easier for him to change and just fly through everyone instead of having to work his way through the crowd?' she sat down on an empty chair, 'Either the boy doesn't take advantage of what he has all the time or he's just not that smart sometimes.'

Watching Danny try to juggle apples and finally succeeding in making Sam laugh as he dropped every piece of fruit he held, the hunter shook her head and laughed, 'I'll go with the he's not that smart sometimes…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The night progressed fabulously after that; no major incidents, no mentioning of her astonishing wealth directly to her, and no ghosts. It seems that the ghosts had been nice enough to take the night off. In reality, Danny had…arranged that nothing would happen. It was all just a part of her birthday present, as far as he was concerned.

"Present time, dearest!" Sam's mother found the three of them near the massive food table that had been set up with all of Sam's favorite vegetarian treats.

"Mine first," Tucker thrust a small, badly wrapped purple package her way, "I think you'll like it."

"Thanks Tuck, but you didn't have to," but she smiled widely none-the-less and even was happy enough to give the boy a thank you hug when her unwrapping revealed a very stylish pair of earrings much like the Fenton Phones she still had in her room.

These, however, came with changeable color attachments and had tiny skull and crossbones on the very center. Very stylish in her opinion, and very cool, as they not only doubled as earphones for music or cell phone, but also had the same note as Danny's watch. They were waterproof, scratch proof, ghost proof, and could be used as a communications device.

"Always looking out for us, aren't you?" Sam smiled into Tucker's shoulder, "I love my present."

"I'm glad," Tucker chuckled as he let her go and sat her back down, "Now get to your other presents."

Vast amounts of wrapping paper and bags and boxes and tissue later, Sam was down to….to no more presents and there had been nothing from Danny, 'Either he didn't get me anything, or he's waiting to give it to me later. He tends to do the latter, so we'll just forget the former and go on with life.'

Thanking everyone for the wonderful gifts, Sam returned to just hanging out with her friends, until Maddie appeared and pulled her off to the side, "Mrs. Fenton, I didn't know you came."

"Oh, I just had to come and give you something special. It is your sweet sixteen after all," she smiled and held out a small bag, "I think you'll like this. It's nothing big, but it is a good memory…I think."

Opening the bag Sam drew out a simple cherry wood picture frame, complete with picture of her and Danny. Standing on her tiptoes and coming eye to nose with Danny, Sam seemed to be on the verge of strangling the poor boy.

She couldn't help laughing as she remembered the first time that Matches had chewed up her boots, 'Yep, I wanted to strangle him. Too bad the halfa carries around that stupid coupon book I made him…'

"I take it that you like it, as you're smiling so much," Mrs. Fenton gave the Gothic girl a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, "Happy birthday sweetheart, have a great time tonight and keep Danny out way past his curfew. I've got to run, but Jack and Jazz both send their love and happy wishes."

And she was off through the crowd to the door, but stopped when she got there to shout out over the crowd to her son, "Danny! You make sure Sam has the time of her life, and don't you dare come home before your curfew or you're in big trouble mister! Make sure she has the best night ever. Okay, love you sweetie, bye!"

People howled in laughter at the…semi-innuendo laden statements his mother had unwittingly made.

Mortified, Danny flashed a quick look over the girl in question, Tucker of course laughing all the while. Sam just laughed it all off and gave Danny a reassuring smile. His nerves were making her jumpy, but at the smile he seemed to relax and laugh it off like she had.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Alright,' Danny coached himself as the party finally started to slow down and people started to clear out, 'It's just a present, nothing big, no worries. You've given her tons of presents. You gave her a present last year. You're going to give her one this year…and why am I trying to fool myself…'

"Danny?"

Aforementioned halfa just about jumped five feet in the air and turned around fighting.

"Wha! Sam," he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "Don't do that when I'm nervous."

"I just wanted to find out why you're antsy," Sam poked his shoulder, "You've been acting a little funny since I opened presents, and I guess it has something to do with what you got me. If you got me anything that is…always gotta' put a fail-safe sentence in there, just in case you didn't."

"What? Of course I got you something…it just isn't a normal present," Danny tugged at his collar and then began to rub the back of his neck, "And as your birthday decided to be on the thirteenth of December, I'm kinda' worried that it's gonna' be too cold."

"Well, if it's outside, I can always just put on a coat," Sam bumped the tense boy, "Stop fretting and, at the risk of sounding materialistic, just give me my present already."

"Then put on your coat," Danny smiled nervously, "and meet me outside. Like I said it isn't exactly a normal present."

'Alright,' Sam hurried to get her coat, as a particularly fond feeling and nice memory came to her from Danny, 'Why in the world is Danny remembering the time with Ember? Flying…he wants to go outside…I'm going flying…'

And with a smirk, Sam headed outside to enjoy one of the coolest birthday presents ever…no pun intended.


	36. Closing

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Let's see the chapter starts out with a week left of school and then the last portion is the last day of school…just so no one gets confused when it jumps. I tried to make it clear enough, so I hope I did well.

And these lucky people get five kudos points for guessing what December 13th was to me! Congrats to you three:  
Jea!  
Still Trying to Fly!  
chaotic pink chocobo!  
The correct answer was: December thirteenth is the anniversary of when my fiancée and I started dating four years ago.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Thirty Six: Closing**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Man I hate end of the year," Tucker complained, "There's only a week left of school, counting the two days we sit around taking midterms or doing nothing! That means we're bored out of our minds and…"

"I'm not bored out of my mind," Danny glanced up from the hand of cards he was holding, "Rummy is an awesome game."

"Yeah, awesome," Sam rolled her eyes and picked up the entire pile to start laying down a run of clubs and a set of nines, "if you're like over forty and have five cats…"

"Hey you guys told me to pick a card game, so I did," Danny grinned when Sam discarded and began to play his own, "and…I'm out, count up what you lost!"

Groaning both Sam and Tucker laid their heads on the table they were currently occupying. Danny's taste in card games was fun on occasion, but he liked to play this game far too much. They'd played it twice today already. The only good thing was that it could last half the class period, and as there was nothing better to do besides study, which could be done at home, it was an acceptable game.

"Can't we just play something else?" Tucker looked up from his arms, "I already know you creamed us again, you've won every time."

"Lets play something without cards this time," Sam pleaded, "Like a word game or something. I'm not the most intelligent person, but I need _some_ mental stimulation to keep me going."

"Alright, I get it," Danny gathered his cards and put them up, "No cards. So lets play Truth or Dare or something…"

"That's a little cliché for me," Sam raised her eyebrow, "Why not Twenty Questions or the Reminds Me Of game?"

"What's Reminds Me Of?" Tucker looked up, "We've never played that one before. Unless you and Danny played it at some point in time that I wasn't around…oh, I know, like on your birthday Sam! I wasn't there when Danny gave you his present…"

"Tucker you've been trying to get that out of me for the pasttwo days," Sam glared at him, "One, it wasn't any big deal, it was just a birthday present and two, why do you want to know so bad? What do you think Danny gave me for my birthday?"

"I think Danny gave you a night you'll never forget," Tuckersaid dramatically and then winked, "or he would have been in trouble when he got home. So, did you have the time of your life Sam? You know, with Danny…alone…wherever you ran off to…"

"Shut it, Tuck," Danny grabbed the other boy's hat and threw it on the table, "It wasn't anything like _that_. We're still in high school for goodness sake! Do you know the consequences for doing that at our age? What if something happened?"

"What?" Tucker grinned evilly as he readjusted his hat, "I was just going to say wherever you ran off to to play Scrabble…I never mentioned anything like _that_."

"You…" Danny pointed angrily at the young man across from him, but he was at a slight loss for words. Sam, however, was not and helped her halfa out a little, for the most part ignoring the interesting mental images that were trying to finagle their way into her mind.

"You're not very kind Tucker," Sam frowned, "You're not just making fun of Danny by saying something like that, you're insulting us both by insinuating we would irresponsibly have sex before either of us were really ready. You know I'm not like that. I know Danny isn't either. I'm hurt you'd try to make us out to be hormonal teenagers with a grope quota to fill."

As Tucker sat in shock at Sam's completely serious and dead-pan face, Danny tried his hardest to not laugh from the feeling of smug humor emanating from Sam…not to mention the funny little picture he'd thought of combining Sam, Scrabble, and well…the weirdness of trying to seduce one another. It was really pretty funny when he thought about it.

'At least he didn't picture us having sex,' Sam shook her head and thought on her friend's very strange thinking process, 'I'm getting better at blocking him out when he sends images without realizing. Thankfully they feel different or I'd never know what he was purposely trying to show me or not…'

"So, seriously then, what did Danny get you for your birthday that you had to leave your party for?" Tucker's serious question interrupted her musings…as apparently it did Danny's as he jumped slightly at his voice.

"Well," Sam started, trying to figure out whether or not she should tell the boy, 'I tell him and he'll tease us about it, I don't tell him and he's still gonna' tease us about it. I don't mind getting teased, but it was really sweet of Danny and he shouldn't be bothered about it.'

"We went flying," Danny answered for her, noting her growing anxiousness and deciding to just get it over with, 'Great time to have an internal debate Sam…'

"Flying?" Tucker's face was the picture of surprise, "_That's _what you gave her for her birthday? You could have just told me and I wouldn't have pestered you about it so much."

"Really?" Danny and Sam both asked in shock, "Are you serious?"

Laughing at them talking in sync once more, Tucker grinned at them, "Of course not. I'm just gonna' tease you more now. So _where_ did the two of you fly off to? Into the sunset? A comfy little haystack?"

"None of the above," Danny answered in exasperation, "Hey Sam?"

"What?"

Danny reached into his back pocket, withdrew his coupon book, and tore out a page, "I want an ice cream when we go to lunch. I deserve something after all this torture…"

"Fine," Sam took the coupon from him, then lay her head down, "but I get half."

"Deal," and Danny copied her as they both listened to Tucker go on and on and on…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

…and on and on and on.

It was lunch, Sam had finished her half of the ice cream, and he was still teasing them. It was just flying! Sam couldn't convince him of that though, but trying one more time had it's appeal. Maybe he'd listen this time.

"Tucker," Sam felt like bashing her head into the table repeatedly, "all we did was go flying. I swear, up and down, until I'm blue in the face. We went flying, sat on the roof, and talked for a while. That was all."

"I'm gonna' need more detail," Tucker's eyebrows went up and down twice.

Or maybe not.

"There aren't anymore details," Danny said around a mouthful of ice cream, "if there were I would have told them to you just to shut you up, no matter how mad it made Sam."

"So you're saying you'd kiss and tell?" Tucker tried to corner Danny.

"Nope, besides, there was no kissing and we've already done the telling," Danny finally finished his half off, "What more do you want?"

"He probably wants a complete recounting of every little detail," Sam sighed, "So let's get started. It was cold outside, probably around twenty degrees or so. Slightly cloudy, but not so you couldn't see the stars and moon, which was a quarter, waxing moon by the way. I was wearing what you saw me in at the party, plus a pair of nylon, black and purple gloves, my black cotton hoodie, and a pair of purple earmuffs. Danny was in his clothing that you saw him in, and for part of the time was in his black and white…"

"I get the point!" Tucker waved his hands frantically, trying to stop her, "The only details that I needed to know have already been told. But you _are _making it a little suspicious you know, denying me a good recounting."

"Tucker!" Danny was nearing his boiling point, "There isn't anything else to tell! Seriously, all we did was go flying, sit on the roof, and talk. End of story!"

"Danny's gonna' blow," Tucker snickered as he stood, "and I'm gonna' head to the restroom before I have to endure fifty minutes of math. See ya'!"

"At least he's gone," Sam gently bumped her head against the table a few times before Danny's hand slid under her forehead to stop her.

"You're gonna' get a headache, and you're giving me one from feeling so frustrated, so stop it," the halfa chided gently, "What do you say to a movie backslash study party at my house tonight?"

"Do we have to invite the techno-geek jerk?"

"Yep, but it's all good," Danny smiled, "I've got a threat about haunted houses that makes him behave, but," Danny once again reached for his coupon book, "I'd like to redeem the 'Good for one new cd' coupon. You know, as a 'I've been a good halfa' reward…"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"When'd you get that cd Danny?" Tucker asked as he moved to turn the stereo up a bit, "It's awesome. Great guitar…"

"Got it on the way home actually, after you ran to your place to grab your study notes and extra battery for your precious PDA, who you give pda to a little too often..." At Tucker making a face at him, Danny tried to keep from laughing as he noticed Sam was doing, "Actually I got a new movie, too…"

"When did you get money? Did your dad start giving you that allowance he's always promising you?"

"Nope," Danny finally started laughing, "I've got coupons. Good for one new cd and good for one new movie. So let's break the new movie in!"

"Of course, then we'll study," Sam said sternly to the two boys, while Matches lay happily at her feet, "Or I'm reneging on my coupons and taking the movie back. And the cd."

"Bet you're wishing you didn't make that coupon book for him now…" Jazz's voice came floating into the room in a singsong manner, "But Sam is absolutely right. You need to be studying Danny, because you're grades still need more improvement. I mean, sure you've managed to bring them up since Freshman year, but it's still not enough."

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah Danny?"

"Can I use another coupon? Pretty please?"

"Which one?" she asked tiredly.

"This one," and he handed over the coupon labeled 'Keep my sister off my back free.'

"If I could growl at you in an appropriately menacing way," Sam glared and stood, "I would."

Letting her statement and the sentiment sink in, she went off to her mission, "Hey Jazz? I have a question about people going through depression. Do you have any theories about how it would affect boys as opposed to girls?"

"Score!" Tucker smiled at Danny, "Let's pop in the movie!"

"Sure," the halfa smiled as Matches climbed into his lap and began to fall asleep as he rubbed the puppy's belly, "Just as soon as Sam gets back. Let's start on history in the meantime."

"Aw man," Tucker pouted, "I've been tricked into homework!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Twenty minutes later Sam came back into the room, a smirk firmly upon her face, "She'll be busy for the next three weeks. You won't be hearing from your sister as she's suddenly found an interesting side project on identifying depression and the theories behind it all."

"Rock on," Danny smiled absentmindedly and shifted the puppy in his lap so he could get closer to the study sheet he was working on, "Want to pop that movie in now, or wait until after we get done with these history study sheets?"

"After," Sam groaned as she sat on the young man's bed, "If I don't make myself study it now, then I never will. Where's Matches?"

"He's taken over Danny's lap," Tucker chuckled, "Too bad, huh Sam? I'm sure that's where you wanted to sit while you studied."

A pencil hit the back of Tucker's head and Danny glared at the boy as he turned around, "You've been teasing us about me and Sam going flying by ourselves all day. When are you going to stop? It's getting really, really annoying!"

"Fine, I'll stop," Tucker turned back around to find the answer to number sixty-two, "…tomorrow sometime…"

"TUCKER!"

And as the boy ran to hide from both Danny and Sam, Matches watched his humans play with his ears askew and his head tilted. Humans could be so strange sometimes…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Yes," Danny smiled happily, "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Happy are we?" Tucker looked up from his PDA at the halfa, who was about to float right out of his seat if he wasn't careful.

"School is going to be over in less than ten minutes," his eyes twinkled, "and it will be Christmas break. Thank God for breaks from school…there will be food, and cookies, and presents, and fireworks on New Years, and…"

"Down boy," Sam shot him a confused look, "Since when did you decide to get all happy about the holidays? You weren't this happy about them last year, and you'd already learned your lesson from that ghost writer you keep insisting made you talk in rhyme. You sound like me, you're so excited."

"Maybe the link is progressing even further and melting your personalities into one!"

At Tucker's excited postulation, Sam rolled her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh while Danny burst out laughing, "Or maybe not. So give, what's the reason for you being all happy?"

"I dunno'," Danny shrugged, "Maybe Sam's good mood is influencing me or something…or maybe I've just finally gotten over my holiday blues. Either way, it doesn't really matter."

"You know, now that we're on the subject of the link," Tucker lowered his game and looked to Sam, "did you ever figure out what was going on with Danny sending you pictures?"

"No," Sam looked up in consideration, "but it's getting easier for me to just block them out. It's gotten to the point of them being like background noise. You know, when you're doing homework and you have your music on just for the sound it makes. It's like that."

"Great," Danny huffed as he turned his attentionaway fromtheir principal, who was on stage giving them a lecture about safety over the holidays, "Now I'm background noise. Think I'll ever get to be foreground?"

At Sam's surprise and Tucker's eyebrows shooting up, Danny blushed and turned away, "That didn't come out like I meant it to…"

"Did you just ask Sam out in a weird, round-about way? Sam Manson, our own sweet, Goth girl?" Tucker looked like the cat that ate the canary as he watched Sam blush a brilliant red.

"I don't think he did," Sam tried to save Danny from too much embarrassment. He was already feeling enough of that as it was, along with nervousness on what she might do. The nice little mental picture of her trying to kill him was coming in strong enough that she couldn't just ignore it, "I think he meant in general, not just in my eyes."

"That so didn't sound like it did in my head," Danny groaned as he tried to will the blush from his face, noting that Sam wasn't having any luck in that department either, "I just meant it in a general, will I ever be popular sort of way…"

"Sure you did," Tucker patted his back by reaching across Sam, "Freudian slips mean absolutely nothing…you just keep telling yourselves that you don't like each other you two. Maybe it'll finally sink into your subconscious."

"Leave it alone Tuck," Danny said from his hiding place in his hands, "Please just leave it alone."

"Whatever you say," and the boy smiled with a slightly evil chuckle as the bell rang and the students left their seats for the greener pastures of winter vacation, "but the more you deny something, the worse things get."

Danny and Sam couldn't look each other in the face without blushing for the rest of the day, much to Tucker's delight, 'Oh, I am so going to tease them for the rest of their lives for this…'


	37. Slipping

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Okay, here goes one of those much anticipated chapters…and there's even a few things in here that only a few people have suspected…or maybe no one has suspected it at all….bwahahaha!

And look! Confusion reigns supreme! Poor confused characters who don't get all the facts, lmao!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Slipping**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Dash Baxter was experiencing something he had never experience before in his life. Well, he had experienced it before, but never quite in the manner that was happening to him. With sweaty palms he stood outside of the Nasty Burger and thought over his very interesting predicament.

He was being avoided.

Nothing unusual in and of itself, if he had been being avoided by the unpopular portion of Casper High, but that wasn't his problem. His problem stemmed from him sticking up for the little guy. From him stepping in when his 'friends' got too carried away with their bullying. From his refusal to stuff kids into their lockers yesterday on the last day of school and the day before that. Really that whole last week.

He just hadn't felt like doing it.

He was being avoided by the popular people of Casper High. By the 'A-list'. By those very same people that were supposedly friends with him.

It shouldn't have bothered him, and he told himself that over and over. He could be a loner, didn't need anyone, but as he reached for the door and walked in, he knew that he was lying to himself. If he didn't have this group of people…if he wasn't on good standing with those on his team…who would he have left to turn to?

Heads swiveled in his direction, the male portion of the group either turning away in disgust or glaring him down for daring to be different and go against what they had come to enjoy. The girls all rolled their eyes and went back to talking about their hair, or make up, or clothes, or boys.

There was no substance to anything. The colors they wore may have been bright and beautiful, but everything seemed so drab as he approached them with his chin high and back straight. They may have suddenly developed less than kind feelings for him, but that wasn't going to stop Dash Baxter from letting them know he was still better than all of them. That's just who he was.

"'Sup guys?" he jerked his head up in a half-nod acknowledgement. Half of them didn't even blink in his direction. Kwan turned his head away with a sad, knowing look, all the while talking with Star who avoided eye contact with him. They knew what was going to happen.

"Baxter," Jason Dillinger replied to him coldly, "We don't really want to talk to you. We all seem to be on a different page than you lately."

"And that means what to me?" Dash asked back just as coldly, 'This is not going good…'

"It means that we don't want you around us for a while," one of the girls, Sarah it appeared, called out from behind the boy she was sitting next to, "so you should go hang out with all the geeky little friends you've made lately."

'You little bitch,' was all Dash could think as he watched her smile at him as politely as if she had just offered him an ice cream, "You think you can just kick me out of our group?"

"We don't think it, Dash," Paulina piped up, somewhat sadly, "We voted, and we're doing it. Give back your card, we don't want you hanging around with us anymore if you're going to start being a loser. It's nothing personal against you, it's just what the group wanted to do."

"Whatever," Dash said under his breath as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet and the 'A-list' card he carried, "Take it. I don't need something as stupid as that anyways."

"Stupid?" Sarah laughed wickedly, "What's stupid is sticking up for those dumb, uncouth, nerds like you've been doing."

"No," Dash moved closer and got in their faces, "What's stupid is acting like a bunch of middle-schoolers with their stupid secret society and membership cards. What's stupid is thinking that you're all better than me just because you voted me out of the group. I don't need you."

And with that Dash Baxter angrily strode away from them all, leaving several re-thinking their decision and others laughing maliciously at him lashing out. It was a common reaction, but the first to be so entertaining. He didn't need them? They scoffed at his attitude.

He'd be crawling back to them in two weeks tops. Begging to be let back in. Crushed that he was no longer the 'Prince of Casper High'…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Did you hear about what happened yesterday at the Nasty Burger?" Tucker's voice appeared on the speakers from the computer that Danny had stationed himself in front of to play a war game with the aforementioned techno-whiz.

"No," Danny grunted as he concentrated on taking out his enemy's left flank while protecting his own, "what happened? A ghost attack and I didn't know about it?"

"Nope," Tucker smirked to himself in the comfort of his room, "Dash Baxter got the boot from the 'A-list' for being too nice to nerds and losers apparently."

"No way," Sam said in disbelief, "He practically helped found that stupid group, they wouldn't kick him out. I can see them kicking Star or Kwan off for being too nice to us so called 'losers', but not Dash. Since when did he start being nice to those outside of his little cirlce?"

"Sam?" Tucker asked in puzzlement, "You're over at Danny's?"

"Yeah," she answered with a shrug even though he couldn't see it, "I got bored so I came over here. Mom and Dad decided they needed to take a trip again...something about making the political rounds…anyways, Danny isn't a very good host, but Matches is keeping me pretty well entertained."

"I see," Tucker smiled widely, "so does this have anything to do with 'going flying' the other night?"

"No!" was shouted back at him from the halfa and Goth in a very stern, very loud manner causing him to laugh himself into side stitches.

"Hey, Tucker," suddenly came Danny's voice, "Want to go ghost hunting? I think we've got a ghost about to cause some trouble."

"Be over there in five," Tucker answered as he cut his computer off, 'Wonder which ghost it is this time…hope nothing goes wrong.'

Tucker didn't know that Mr. Murphy liked to jinx people. Especially people who knew, or were in close contact with, one Daniel Fenton…or rather, Danny Phantom. He'd figure it out one of these days...

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Chasing the ghost hadn't really been the problem, nor had fighting it, nor defeating it, nor had catching it. He hadn't been a particularly strong being, with no real special attacks or intelligence. He was obviously new at escaping from the ghost zone. He had even led them to the secluded area of the park, the perfect place to fight in Danny's opinion.

Nothing had really gone wrong on this particular ghost hunt...except for one major thing. Valerie had just decided to show up as Danny blasted the ghost one last timeand Tucker sucked him into the thermos, and she didn't look thrilled to see them.

"Danny!" Sam hissed as the hunter advanced on them, some new gadget raised and trained on the halfa, "Get out of here and we'll take care of staling Valerie."

"How are you going to explain being here and helping me?" Danny frowned as he landed in front of them, hands glowing green, "Just stay behind me and get out of here as soon as you can. You too, Tucker, you don't need to get mixed up in this."

"Cool it. I just want to talk Phantom," Valerie removed her mask, but kept her weapon raised, "I know that you know who I am. What I want to know is why you haven't tried to take me out at school…_Fenton_."

The hard glint in her eyes and the determined set of her jaw told Danny there was no denying it, 'She knows…she's known all along. Why didn't she do anything to me then? All those chances, at school, out of school, at Sam's party…'

"How do you figure that, Valerie?" Sam snapped at her, "He's a ghost, he can't be Danny Fenton."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," she glared at the Goth, "and then I saw something at that rally back in November. Something flashed behind you and Tucker and then there was Phantom. I followed you all to the park and I _saw _it. I saw that ghost take over Danny's body to become Phantom."

"Take over?" the trio all asked at the same time in obvious confusion, which caused Valerie pause, 'Thank goodness I didn't shoot first and ask questions later. This is getting way too confusing for me. I want answers and I want them now!'

"Yeah," she kept her composure, "I know that that Phantom character is overshadowing Danny and…"

But she was rudely interrupted by Danny howling in laughter and near floating away from them all in his mirth. Tucker anchored him to the ground by grabbing his ankle and pulling down, all the while trying desperately to get his own laughter under control.

"You think Danny is being overshadowed and that's how he turns into Phantom?" Sam dryly stated with a raised eyebrow, "You think that Phantom and Fenton are two different entities?"

"Uh…yes?" it sounded more like a question than Valerie would have liked as she lowered her gun in confusion.

"Oh that's just too good," Sam stated as she started laughing as well.

"What is going on?" Valerie yelled in frustration at the three of them, "Shouldn't you be denying Danny being both Phantom and Fenton or trying to fight me or something?"

"Not really," Danny's laughing had slowed into soft chuckles, "but if you answer me one question I'll answer anything you want me to."

"What?" Valerie raised her weapon again, not quite trusting the ghost boy before her, 'What's he planning? I don't like this, why were they all laughing? It's like they know something I don't…'

"Well, you obviously know I'm Danny, so why didn't you attack me at school?" he frowned slightly, "You had every chance and never tried to do anything to me. Not in the computer lab, or in the hall, or at Sam's party. Why now?"

"Because I just got my new toy from Mr. Masters," Valerie's face hardened, "It took him three weeks to make it and it's designed specifically to remove the ghost from a human body it's possessing."

"Vlad Masters?" Tucker shook his head, "You still trust him? Don't you know what he is?"

"Tucker," Sam shot him a look, "Valerie doesn't even know what Danny is. She thinks he's possessed or something."

"What about Vlad Masters and me not knowing what you are?" Valerie asked and began to charge up the gun.

"Whoa," Danny held up his hands, "Calm down, you do _not_ want to shoot that thing at me if it does what you said it does."

"And why not?"

"Because one of two things will happen, and neither one is pretty," Sam moved closer to Danny, "I call dibs on fun Danny if he splits that way."

"Aw man," Tucker frowned, "I don't want hero Danny. You get him."

"I got him last time. I am not doing that again!"

"Fun Danny likes me more anyways!"

"So? I get him!"

"SHUT UP!" Valerie broke into their argument, "What do you mean 'fun Danny' and 'hero Danny'? Why are you so against Vlad Masters? And why are you acting like Danny isn't overshadowed?"

"Because I'm not," Danny sighed, "Look, would it make you put the gun down if I was human right now?"

At her slow nod Danny changed and took a cautious step closer to Valerie as she lowered the strange looking gun, "Look. I'm something called a 'halfa', half human and half ghost. Vlad Masters is a halfa too, but unlike me, he's the bad kind who likes to try and kill people and rule the world. He's kinda' my archenemies..."

Valerie's eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't be lying to me would you Fenton?"

"I don't have a reason to lie, Valerie," Danny said tiredly as he walked over to a fallen tree that hadn't been cleaned up by park maintenance yet, "If I'm such an evil guy, don't you think I would have done something to you by now? I mean, I know who you are, I go to school with you…I could have done something but I haven't. Shouldn't that count for something?"

"I don't…know…" Valerie let her new device retract back into her suit, "What did you by 'fun Danny' Sam?"

"Danny's been split twice before," Sam got out before Danny cut in.

"Uh, three times actually," he rubbed the back of his beck, "The first time my human body wasn't conscious and I flew back into it…"

"Whatever," Sam waved him off, "anyways, the _second_ time he got split, happy now Danny? He was split into two people, human 'fun' Danny, and ghost 'hero' Danny. They were exactly like their names say. One was all about having fun, the other was all about being a super-hero."

"Yeah," Tucker laughed before calming, "but the second, uh third time wasn't good. Let's just say Danny wasn't very happy before he was split and it caused him to have a big fight with himself…"

"So you're saying that splitting Danny is a bad thing because it literally splits his personality as well?" and at their nod Valerie moved shakily to sit with Danny on the tree, "So Mr. Masters wanted me to kill you for him…he was using me."

"Pretty much," Sam moved closer and stood with her arms crossed, "He's been using you the whole time actually. Danny wasn't the one who wrecked your Dad's job, Valerie."

"It was Vlad Masters?" she asked with a dangerous look, 'I'll kill him, I'll hunt him down and use his own stupid tools to kill him for using me. No one uses me!'

"No," Danny laughed sadly, "I've told you a hundred times before it was that stupid ghost-dog. I was trying to catch it, but it kept ruining stuff before I could…I really am sorry about what happened."

Valerie just shook her head, "It all makes sense now…"

"What?" Tucker shot her a look, "You finally coming to terms with Danny being good instead of evil like you thought he was?"

"No…I," Valerie glared at the trio for making her feel the way she was, "I had kinda' already decided that, thank you. That's why I was nice and didn't blow all three of you to kingdom come! Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I thought you would have killed me," Danny shot back angrily as he stood, "and I bet you would have, no questions asked. Excuse me for not wanting to die."

"Don't think that just because we had a little question and answer session that I trust you, Phantom, or Fenton or whatever," Valerie stood as well, "I don't understand what's going on, my head hurts, and I don't like being confused."

"I already told you I'd answer whatever questions you ask," Danny's fists balled, "Stop treating me like some horrible person. I don't do anything wrong, I protect this stupid town and all these people all the time, Valerie! I'm not evil, I don't hurt people, and I'm sick and tired of being hunted by someone I thought I could be friends with!"

'Thought he could be friends with?' her conscious replayed the words, 'He is my friend…when he's human…and he's never tried to really hurt me when we fight, he just always tries to disable me…and..'

"I need to go," Valerie turned to walk away, "I have a lot to think over."

As she neared the tree line a hand on her shoulder stopped her and she turned to come face to face with Sam, "Look. I know we don't get along very well, and I know we've both been less than polite to each other…but Danny still thinks of you as a friend, even after all the fights you've had with him. He needs all the friends he can get," she looked to the side, "Just…just think everything over before you come to a decision. He really does care about you."

"Girl," she furrowed her brow looking for the right words, "I'm mad right now. He didn't trust me…but then again I didn't trust him either. I just need to cool down and think things over. I'm kinda' on information overload right now."

"You had better know though," Sam put her right hand on her hip and balled the other by her side, "that if you try to hurt him, you're gonna' have to go through me."

"I already knew _that_," Valerie gave a tiny chuckle before the heaviness of the situation weighed her down again, "I'll see you later."

With a final nod passing between both girls, the hunter turned and walked away, heading for home and the comfort of her room. She had a lot of thinking to do.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all headed back to Danny's house, a thousand thoughts running through each of their heads. Danny's anxiety, guilt, and hurt were over powering and Sam felt sick for most of the evening. Danny could feel Sam's own anxiety and worry as they all listlessly ate dinner and earned worried looks from Jack and Maddie. Tucker didn't even try to crack a joke or pull out his PDA. Everyone knew something was wrong, but didn't quite know how to handle it.

Jazz, who hadn't been informed of the situation yet, was sitting quietly, waiting for her chance to pull them aside, one by one, to talk, try to calm them down, and get answers about what had happened. Observing the trio, she knew she had her work cut out for her.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Oh little Badger," Vlad said to himself, "What trouble you are most likely finding yourself in now…"

So assured had Vlad been that Valerie would take care of the halfa for him, the elder halfa hadn't bothered to check on the situation until that evening as he observed them all at dinner. No one had been killed yet, but he had half expected that. The looks on their faces, though, that was what he was enjoying at the moment.

'Soon,' he thought to himself as he headed back to his mansion, 'Soon Daniel, I will be coming for you and your family. Just when you think it's safe…you'll find out there's no such thing…'


	38. Invite

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: No, I didn't forget that Jazz wanted to talk to the trio or anything else…just go with it, I promise I won't forget to tie up loose ends from the last chapter!

This chapter spans three days. I have it all worked out, I just forgot to tell you guys:

Sam's birthday was on the thirteenth. That makes the last day of school the 19th of December. That makes last chapter the 20th and this chapter will be the 21st, 22nd, and 23rd.

Blah, that was a bit of work to get it all down on paper, lol. And I didn't proofread...don't hate me...

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Invite**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"So you and the other two are going out today, Danny boy?"

Danny's hand stopped on the doorknob, the cool metal soothing against his warm palm, "Yeah, Dad. We're going to try and find a movie to watch or something. We'll probably be gone all day."

"You know that Jazz still wants to talk to you. After Tucker and Sam hauled it out of here last night when she started her psychobabble, well…she mentioned something to me after you went upstairs about repressed emotions and over stressful situations finally causing a mental breaking point to be reached, yadda, yadda, yadda…"

Danny cracked a small smile at his father, a quiet chuckle escaping from his chest, "I'll talk to Jazz sometime if she wants to talk that bad. Sam asked her about depression in teens a couple of days ago, so she's probably worried about our mental stability or something like that."

Jack grabbed his son's shoulder as he started out the door, fatherly worry clear in his face and voice, "Danny. You know that if you ever need to talk that your mother and I will listen. We may be distracted by our research often, but if it's anything serious…well, we love you. Just know that."

"I know Dad," Danny nodded his head, feeling a little lighter about everything that was happening to him, "There's just some things that I have to sort out for myself," and with one last small smile he was out the door, Matches barking from the doorway as his boy went walking without him.

"Jack dear?" Maddie came up and stood beside her husband, lovingly patting the small dog on the head, "Is everything alright with Danny? He seems so down about something."

"I think he's alright, Maddie," Jack turned to his wife and gave her a kiss, "Just that typical teenage angst stage. He's working through it though….maybe a family ghost hunting trip will cheer him up!"

"No Dad," Jazz walked down the stairs, arms full of research and books, "He needs to be with his friends right now, whatever might be happening. I've been looking into the leading causes of depression in thirteen to eighteen year olds and I've found that…"

"That's nice, Jazz dear," Maddie gently cut off her daughter, "but I don't think that this is a case of teenage depression. All three of them were upset last night. They'll work it out."

The Fenton family went about their business then with one thought on all their minds, 'I hope they'll work it out.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Thank you for shopping with us today, and Happy Holidays!" the overly cheerful cashier at the local bookstore handed Danny the bag with his purchase securely inside, "Please come again!"

"Yeah, thanks," Danny gave a half smile as he headed back to the food court to find where Sam and Tucker had gotten a table. Hopefully they had picked up some cheese fries for him and a drink as well, but today he could totally understand if they hadn't, 'I'm so spaced out today I barely remembered that I wanted to get Jazz this book. I really need to stop thinking about Valerie and what might happen…'

"Danny," Sam gently poked him in the back, "I know you're spaced out, but you just walked right past us. That kinda' puts you in a new category of worrying, and I can barely think straight because you're stressing out."

"Sorry Sam," Danny winced, "I just…" he moved to sit at the table with Tucker as Sam sat beside him, "I can't help but wonder, what if Valerie decides that she still needs to get rid of me? What if that puts you guys in danger too?"

"You can't worry about things like that man," Tucker picked up a fry, "What you should be worrying about right now is the fact that these fries might get cold before we finish them off. Worry about things you can control, not things that are out of your hands."

"Tucker," Sam turned to him and shook her head in amazement, "how is it that you can be a jerk one second and sound like Gandhi the next?"

"Simple my child," Tucker tried to imitate an Indian accent and failed miserably, "I am one with myself. I know all, see all, and have unlimited…"

"Amounts of bullshit," a voice cut in from the table beside them. Three heads turned simultaneously to find Dash sitting alone, sipping at a soda, not even acknowledging that he had said anything to them.

"What's your problem?" Sam snapped at the boy as she glared, the feelings from Danny causing her to react, "Don't take your misplaced frustration out on us. It's probably a good thing that you now have a chance at life without the shallow-squad hanging all over you."

"What do you know, Goth?" Dash stared right back until Danny leaned even farther in front of Sam and blocked her from view, "Just keep your mouths shut about things you don't know."

"We didn't start talking to you Dash," Danny turned his head back to the cheese fries and continued eating.

"Yeah," Tucker frowned, "You're the one who was desperate enough for conversation to start something with us."

"Shut your mouth, techno-geek," Dash glared and stood to leave, speaking more to himself as he walked away than to the trio, "I can't go any damn place without someone reminding me…"

"Think we hit a sore spot?" Danny grinned maliciously.

"Danny," Sam frowned in disapproval at both the boys' and her own actions, "We shouldn't make him feel bad because he got kicked off of the 'A-list'. He got kicked off for standing up for people for once instead of bullying them. I…"

Sam stood, surprising the boys, "I'm going to apologize. He didn't deserve us bring that up, even if he shouldn't have been so rude."

"Sam!" but Danny was too late, she had already made her way through the crowd of people, and the determination rolling off her in waves told Danny he didn't stand a chance in convincing her to come back, 'I swear, if he's even the tiniest bit of a jerk or touches one hair on her head, he's dead meat.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Dash?" Sam finally found him leaning against the wall right outside of the mall. He looked lost in contemplation, a strange thing to see from the boy who was known to be far more prone to immediate action as opposed to thinking things out.

"What, Manson?" the boy sounded like he was growling almost, so low and upset was his voice.

"I came to apologize for bringing up the whole 'A-list' thing," she winced as his frown deepened, "You didn't have any right to cut in our conversation…but I went a little out of bounds, too. So…I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Dash looked over at her, "You gonna' stand around again and try to get me to talk like that time in the park? 'Cause I really don't want to this time, Goth."

"No," Sam bristled, "I came to apologize, you jerk. I thought that maybe you had finally started to mature a bit, seeing as the rumor was you were starting to stand up for us unpopular kids, but I guess I was wrong. Excuse me for trying to be adult about the whole situation. I thought maybe one of us should."

Sam's rant over she turned to walk away, but Dash's quite, "Thanks," stopped her. Turning back, it appeared that the boy had never said the words, but the smile he was trying to stop was still starting to show on his face.

With a tiny smile of her own that the jock saw, Sam rolled her eyes, "Whatever. See ya' 'round Baxter."

'Why?' the young man questioned himself and sadly shook his head as she left him alone once again, 'She shouldn't apologize to me. She's right. Time to be an adult…'

As the people continued rushing this way and that in the holiday spirit, or holiday panic if they had forgotten to buy something, Dash joined in with them on the sidewalk, heading for home. There was no point in sitting and feeling sorry for himself any more today.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Danny!" Jazz opened the door to the halfa's room, letting his dog be the alarm clock for the day, "Tucker just called, woke me up, and told me to wake you up."

"Ack! Matches!" Danny sputtered as his face was covered with dog slobber from an overly affectionate and excited puppy, "Jazz! You could have just woken me up…"

"Hm," she moved to ruffle his hair, "Still in a sour mood little brother? Care to talk about it?"

"No," he shook her hand off with his head, "Matches, attack! Come on boy, attack my sister…"

With a lopsided look of question, the puppy sat on Danny's lap, happily panting and patiently awaiting his boy to pet his head, "I don't think he knows what 'attack' means, Danny. Besides, he wouldn't attack me, would you Matches?"

Danny just shook his head again, "Whatever Jazz. I'm up now, so can you get out of my room so I can change? And take Matches with you, or he'll want to play tug-o-war with everything I try to put on…"

Door shut and puppy gone, Danny hurriedly dressed and headed downstairs when his mother yelled up the stairs that Tucker was waiting for him. Rushing down the stairs, the boy nearly tripped over his pet, and stumbled for a few steps before scooping up the rapidly growing dog and continuing to the kitchen.

"You're going on a diet, pup," Danny said in disapproval as the puppy's tail began to wag madly at sighting Tucker, "Who else has been feeding you?"

"I think everyone gives that dog treats," Tucker said around a mouthful of bacon that had somehow survived Maddie's cooking methods.

"He's getting spoiled rotten," Sam appeared behind Danny, causing the aforementioned puppy to begin wriggling desperately in Danny's grasp, trying to get to the beloved girl, "See? Spoiled rotten. You carry him all the time, that's part of his problem."

"Just take him already!" he thrust the dog towards her, "He wants to see you and I can't hold him forever."

"Well, I can't hold him either," and she sat the puppy down, where he began to pester Jack and Tucker for a bite of food, and both obliged, "See? Spoiled. End of story."

Jazz yawned as she came in to grab a cup of coffee, but quickly shook off her tiredness as she spotted all three of the trio in one place, "Hey you three, I've been meaning to talk to you about…"

"Oh look at the time," Danny grabbed Tucker by the collar to get him up and moving, and nudged Sam back towards the entryway with his shoulder, "We've got a lot to do today, so we'll just be going before it gets too much later."

Rushing out the door, the trio left Maddie and Jack chuckling softly as they retreated to their lab, while Jazz pouted silently. Matches took the momentary distraction as a chance to hop onto Tucker's empty chair and finish off the bacon left on the table, "Matches! No, bad dog! Get off the table, and no! Aw..."

'Danny won't talk to me, everyone is doing something they want,' she glared as she dragged the puppy away from the overturned milk pitcher, 'and I get to clean a table and wash a dog. Joy…'

Matches just woofed happily up at the girl who was showing him so much attention all of a sudden.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Is that Dash?" Tucker asked from his spot on the bench eating his triple scoop strawberry ice cream cone, "I would swear that was him, but he isn't wearing his letterman…"

'How can he eat that ice cream that fast without getting a brain-freeze?' Sam was lost in silent contemplation over Tucker's amazing ability, gently licking her own soy-based, one scoop, vanilla ice cream, "Huh?"

"He was wondering if that was Dash," Danny pointed by jerking his head in the jock's direction, all the while, trying to keep his ice cream from melting any more than it had, "Alright, who's smart idea was it to buy ice cream today? It's freezing outside, and like a hundred degrees in here…"

"What?" Sam said, "I was hungry for some soy-based food, so sue me."

Both the boys simply rolled their eyes at that, before the trio turned their gaze back onto Dash Baxter, sitting across the open foyer at the food court, drinking a soda and eating what looked to be a foot long chili-cheese dog.

"He really doesn't have anyone to hang out with now," Danny's eyebrows raised, "I figured that at least someone would have been with him…"

"They're all too afraid of being 'unpopular'," Sam said dramatically and rolled her eyes, "He's been outcast, and the peer pressure keeps all his so called 'friends' from hanging out with him. At least he isn't trying to beg his way back into those idiots' good graces."

"I guess," Danny said as he turned to Tucker, watching the boy take the last bite of his waffle cone, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" the boy looked around in question, "What did I do?"

"Never mind, Tuck," Sam laughed as she finished her own ice cream, "Let's head over to the movies again. There's a lot of shows I've been wanting to see."

"Fine by me," Danny said as he took their trash and threw it away, "but let's avoid Dash. He's probably in an even worse mood today."

"Agreed," Tucker and Sam nodded with half smiles, both standing to join Danny and make their way to the movies.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Ah, December the twenty-third…the day before the day before Christmas," Jack said as he made his way to the door, which someone was knocking on in quick rapid bursts, Matches dancing around his legs, "Coming, coming!"

"Mr. Fenton?" Sam called through the door, "Why is the door locked? It usually isn't…"

"No one's gone out yet, my dear," he opened the door, only to find Matches rushing past him to get to the girl, "Whoa! Easy there, boy…that's a good dog."

"Honey?" Maddie called from downstairs, "I need some help down here!"

"Coming, baby!" he turned back to Sam, "Danny's still upstairs, so you'll probably have to wake him up. Jazz usually gets him up by now, but she was up all night looking over her research…she's actually still asleep on the couch…"

As Mr. Fenton trailed off and made his way downstairs, Sam headed upstairs, Matches happily accompanying her and every so often licking her dangling hands to get her attention, "Come on dog, let's go wake your owner up."

Opening the door carefully and calling the halfa's name, lest she intrude on him changing, Sam entered the normally semi-clean room to find it a complete disaster, "What in the world happened in here?"

Matches leapt to the bed to once again wake Danny.

"Jazz!" the halfa whined as he covered his face with his pillow, "Do you _have_ to wake me up the same way twice in a row? I wanted to sleep in today!"

"Well, you aren't going to," Sam laughed as Danny sat straight up in bed at her voice, "We are going to get Tucker and do some walking around the town. Like your dad said, it's the day before the day before Christmas."

"Joy," Danny glared at his best friend, "Christmas Eve eve…now get out so I can change!"

Catching the pillow deftly, Sam turned on her heel and called Matches. He ran to her side immediately and both exited the room, shouts of 'Dog stealer!' and other such nonsense making their way to her ear as she shut the door.

A bright smile and a tiny blush lit her face as she noticed how happy Danny felt that she had woken him. Things were certainly changing, but for once it seemed to be for the better…and Mr. Murphy for once, decided to let things in that particular area be…for the time at least…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

It was his third day of just visiting the mall and doing nothing, but this time around Dash Baxter wasn't so upset about it. Star and Kwan had seen him early and stopped to talk, much to his surprise, and he found that perhaps not being a part of the 'A-list', as Samantha Manson had implied, wasn't such a terrible thing after all.

'It's kinda' nice to just sit around without having to worry about anything,' Dash thought as he watched the holiday rush, people running around and smiling, people wishing other's a happy holiday, children waiting in line to see Santa, 'I never really just sat and watched people before…'

There was Star and Kwan again, walking towards another little shop enjoying one another's presence. There went Valerie Gray, yet another member of the 'A-list' who had been booted, trying to avoid some guy named Nathan. Dash wasn't too sure what was up with that, though, so he turned to look in another direction…

…and found himself looking straight at Danny Fenton and Sam Manson, the girl who had been bothering his conscious for months. They were sharing a table next to him, as they had the previous day, chatting about this or that and pretty much ignoring the world around them.

Tucker Foley soon approached with a tray laden with fries, cheese on the side, and three sodas. The happy trio started eating, all the while talking about what they were planning for Christmas, or in Manson's case Chanukah.

'The three biggest losers of Casper High,' Dash shook his head as he kept watching them with curiosity, a frown apparent on his countenance, 'and they're still some of the happiest people I've seen. They don't have popularity, they don't have the look, or the money…well after that party at Fenton's Freshman year and then Manson's party, I'm not so sure now…'

"Dash, why are you staring at us?"

Never having been caught in a situation quite like this before, Dash turned his head away and did the first thing that came into his mind. He answered the girl.

"I was just wondering why you and Fenton never show off. You both have money," and the jock was flabbergasted when Foley started laughing at him, "What?"

"I don't show off because my _parents_ have money," Danny answered him warily, "_I_ don't even get an allowance and if I need money I have to work for it."

"I didn't want people knowing I'm rich," Sam shrugged, "I wanted people to like me for me, not for my money."

"Yeah," Tucker mock glared at the girl, "You didn't even tell me and Danny until Freshman year. I was hurt Sam…"

"You got over it quick enough," Sam said dryly as she turned back to Dash and ignored Tucker's theatrics, "So what brings you here? Surely not the ambiance…"

"Just sitting," Dash answered back, still feeling awkward about having an actual conversation with the trio and not being about to stuff someone into a locker.

"If that's all you're doing today, why don't you come and see a movie with us?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Sam could feel Danny's eyes burning holes into her head, the feelings of mistrust and jealousy sweeping over her and knotting in her stomach. Turning her head, she could see that the halfa's face clearly showed he was not happy. He clearly still had major trust issues, 'Danny...why can't you just get over fifth grade? You're so frustrating! You know exactly what happened...'

"Uh, that's alright," Dash said, also noting Danny's face, as well as Tucker's, who looked apprehensive about Dash joining their group, "Thanks for the offer though."

At Dash being civil, both of the boys turned their faces back to him, surprise written all over them. Danny looked to Sam, who sighed and shook her head, before making up his mind. If making nice with the jerk would make her happy…well, he'd do it, but he didn't have to like it.

"Hey, uh," Danny started not quite sure how to get it out, "The offer stands. If you ever just want to hang or anything, with the _three_ of us, it's cool."

'Yep, I don't have to like it, but,' Danny thought as many very nice feelings, such as affection, pride, and not to mention gratefulness, came to him from Sam, 'it's definitely worth it. I think I just earned about fifty Brownie points there…'

Nodding his head, Dash stood and left, 'Why are they treating me this way? Do they think I'll become one of them, or are they still afraid of me...'

The boy had a great deal to ponder during the coming weeks, but the one point he found and stuck to was simple. He no longer knew anything and was having to relearn everything. Maybe being a loser wasn't so bad if it meant feeling free from the social constraints, or as Dash put it in his thoughts, 'It's like I don't have to worry constantly about what people think anymore…'


	39. Angels

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Okay, who else really enjoyed the new episodeentitled "Flirting With Disaster"? I for one did (I got it taped and watched it that way), but it leads me to two slight problems…

One: Valerie assumed that Danny was attacking her, not just the suit. This messes with the Valerie in my story thinking about how he never attacked her first, etc. Plus she got a new suit…bleh…

Two: The ring that Danny asked Sam to hold, which just so happened to have her name engraved on it. I was so not planning on having any sort of rings enter into this story…argh!

All in all, I feel as though the new episode, while ridiculously entertaining, is going to force me to deviate from the show…I'll have to continue writing this story as though I'm ignoring the new episode (s), and I feel horrible about that….  
But oh well, it is Fan _fiction_, and may I point out that everything that is written as such is going to not be true to the television show, or whatever else it might be based on…eh, I'll just keep on writing anyways.  
Hope you guys aren't too upset about me not including the new information brought up by the new episode, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter…lol, Merry Christmas! ;D

Oh and it's kinda' a 'blah' chapter , sorry you guys….I'm just really tired and there were some things I needed to tie up and other things I needed to point out. Oh, and no throwing rotten fruit just because there wasn't a lot of DxS fluff in this…I'm getting there just give me time! Not proofread...don't hate me...

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Angels**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Danny?" Jazz called into her brother's room, trying to keep herself from laughing as she watched him wrestle with wrapping paper, tape, a hyper puppy, and his own unruly hair that desperately needed a cut, "Want some help, little brother?"

"Please!" the halfa yelped out as the paper tore and a piece of tape trapped some of his bangs against his forehead, "I don't know how to wrap things…you do it!'

Having the necessities shoved her way, Jazz sat down beside Danny on his bedroom floor, laughing as Matches began to wrestle a sock away from him, though it looked to small to be one of the boys'. While Jazz sat and wrapped up two cds for Sam and then a game for Tucker, she carefully scrutinized the sock and realized something interesting.

'It's black and green,' the young woman raised her eyebrows and a grin arched her lips, 'Danny doesn't own black and green socks, but I know a certain friend of his who does…'

"So," Jazz started slowly, "any reason why Ms. Samantha has started leaving articles of clothing in your room?"

Danny immediately let go of the sock, causing Matches to tumble back with a shocked yelp, "Wha…what?"

"Oh you know," Jazz put a black bow on one present and a bright red on the other, "The sock that you and Matches were fighting over. It isn't one of yours or Dad's, it's too small. It isn't one of mine or Mom's because neither of us own black and green socks…that kinda' led me to believe that it came from another female…and Sam was the only other viable choice."

"That wasn't how you made it sound," Danny accused with a pout, "I really wish everyone would get off our backs. Sam and me can't even act like friends without people jumping all over us and yelling 'lovebirds' at the top of their lungs. I swear, even Tucker teases us until he's blue in the face and he knows there isn't anything going on between us."

"It's 'Sam and I can't even' and besides that," Jazz waved her hands and rolled her eyes, "when you say you and Sam can't act like friends…I hate to tell you, but you act a little closer than just friends. That's why Tucker teases you so much and everyone thinks you're together…"

"But we aren't," Danny sighed in exasperation, "We aren't together…"

"Methinks I hear frustration mixed with a tinge of longing," Jazz patted her brother's shoulders lovingly, "Repressed emotions are not good things Danny. People have even been known to start showing physical symptoms from bottling up their emotions for too long. Stress can do it, too. Ulcers, nausea, other stomach problems, skin problems, all sorts of things, not to mention the mental problems it can cause."

"Alright, Jazz," Danny shrugged her off, but continued to think over what she had said as a small idea formed, "No need to get all up about it."

"So you do like Sam?"

"I dunno'," the boy sighed with a twisted grin on his face, "I might, but…I've felt this way about her for a long time. Who's to say it's because I _like her_, like her? Maybe it's just the way I feel about her."

"Or maybe you're just lying to yourself," Jazz frowned, "Is this the big problem that had you three all upset the other day? Did you get into a fight or something?"

'Great,' Danny sighed to himself as he began to rub Matches' belly, prompting the little dog to take a quick nap, 'Jazz is going to want to be all nosy and I really don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget the whole stupid Valerie thing…'

"Danny?" Jazz snapped her fingers in front of the halfa's face, "Snap out of it and answer me already. I mean, I know you don't like talking to me all the time, but at least have the courtesy to tell me instead of ignoring me."

"I wasn't ignoring you," Danny frowned, feeling obliged to talk now lest he hurt her feelings, "I was just thinking. There's been a lot going on and me and Tucker and Sam were all just really preoccupied by everything…"

"So what's everything?" Jazz eyed him as he leaned back onto his arms, "Ghosts or girls?"

"Try both," Danny closed his eyes, "You know Valerie Gray right? Father works at Axion, I liked her once upon a time…"

"Yeah, she even came over here a few times, right?" Jazz watched him nod, "So what's the big deal? Wait, wasn't Sam kinda' against her for some reason?"

"Yeah," Danny smirked at how stupid he had been, ignoring his best friend's judgment, "but she had every reason to not like her, I guess. Valerie wasn't very nice to any of us at first, and then it turned out that she…uh, she became a ghost hunter after this ghost dog wrecked Axion and she blamed it on me and started to hunt me…"

"Uh huh," Jazz said in slight shock, "So she's the ghost hunter in that pinkish outfit that's after you sometimes? Okay, Sam had every reason not to like her, you're right…though Valerie seemed to have a lot of reason, in her own mind, to not like you. So what happened? Hasn't this been an ongoing situation since, like, your freshman year?"

"Yes," the young man shifted positions again to sit cross legged and burry his face in his hands, "But the thing is…Valerie found out that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are the same person. That was why we were all upset the other night…she confronted me in the park and I don't know how she's going to handle it…"

"You're still alive, right?" his sister asked him then, her voice sounding assuring, "Obviously she has sense enough to think things over in a very serious situation. It's come down to either trusting her friend and believing he isn't the enemy or going after her enemy who just so happens to be a very loyal friend. Valerie seems like someone with their head on straight, Danny. I don't think you really need to worry so much."

"I know, but," he winced and looked away, "I also told her that Vlad Masters has been sending her the equipment she uses and was basically playing her like a pawn to get rid of me. Now she's hell-bent on getting rid of him…"

"And you feel guilty because you're afraid she'll do something rash," Jazz nodded to herself, 'And I thought Sam and Tucker were teasing Danny about having a hero-complex…who knew they were so right?'

"Look, Danny," Jazz started again after a moment of heavy silence, "You can't be responsible for her actions. You can protect and help and advise, but in the end, she's going to make her own decisions. It's the same for you and me. I can protect and help and advise, but in the end…it's up to you what happens."

A half-smile appeared on Danny's face as he looked sideways at his sister, "When'd you get so smart?"

"Since you actually started listening to me and stopped tuning me out," Jazz grinned back, "and since I've got your attention I think I should point out that there _is_ something between you and Sam, whether or not either of you will ever admit to it…"

"Sorry, what was that?" Danny cupped a hand over his ear and leaned closer, "I didn't quite hear you…must've tuned you out or something…"

"Oh shut up," Jazz laughed and pushed him over, only to be pulled over with him and set upon with the sock he had been playing with Matches with, "Oh gross, Danny! I'm telling Mom!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"I love Christmas!" Danny said brightly as he walked down the street towards the mall with his friends, "Love. Favorite holiday, end of story, period, the end."

"Stop it," Sam's eye twitched at his overly happy voice, while Tucker made a gagging noise and wrinkled his nose, "You're just getting way to weird for me. That is saying so much, but it's the truth."

"What?" Danny smiled happily, "It's a beautiful Christmas eve with only a couple of hours before all the real Christmas festivities begin. Shouldn't I be happy about it?"

"Two years ago you hated Christmas," Tucker pointed out, "Last year, you were okay with it…even seemed to enjoy yourself, but this year…"

But Tucker couldn't find the words to describe it and looked to Sam for help, "This year you're ecstatic…and it's ridiculous and scaring me and Tucker. Stop it."

"C'mon Sam," Danny gave her a tiny frown, "Don't you get it? I don't have to worry about anything except being Danny Fenton today. There will be no ghosts or fighting or saving the world, because there's a truce amongst ghosts and it lasts a whole freakin' day! I don't even have to be on my guard."

"So you're unreasonably happy on a day that you used to hate just because you don't have to worry about getting beaten black and blue by ghosts," Tucker was once again beginning to loose himself in his PDA, the new game that Danny had given him for Christmas already installed, "I gotcha'."

"It's still weirding me out," Sam sighed and rubbed her hands up and down her arms, "Let's get inside, I'm freezing."

Finding an empty table, the trio sat and tried to warm up, chatting amiably about their plans for that evening. Family dinners, traditional movies, singing carols, lighting the menorah, and many other holiday traditions were listed and talked over. The whole while, Danny feeling lighter about his world than he had for a few days.

"Danny," Sam interrupted his and Tucker's conversation, "I know you're excited about the holidays and all, and I know the ghost truce is an awesome thing, but I'm going to have to burst your bubble on that one idea."

"What idea?" Danny asked, truly curious to what she was talking about. He and Tucker had been discussing the truce and the halfa mentioned how the ghosts usually held a large celebration. One thought had led to another and, 'Oh no…I really hope I didn't accidentally send that…'

"The one about the ghost party…" Sam's cheeks were covered with a find pink that had Tucker's head bouncing between the two of them as they talked as though he were watching a tennis match.

"What are you talking about?" Danny tried to play it off and act cool, but he wasn't convincing Sam to let it be.

"I know you didn't mean to send the picture, but I know it was from you," Sam gave a tiny smile, "and as nice of you as it was to think of inviting me to a ghost party, I won't be able to go. My parents are actually home and I wanted to spend it with them…as little as I usually enjoy their company, somehow it's bearable on the holidays."

"Oh," Danny felt Sam's worry and hurt, and it almost felt like she was worried about hurting him, "It's no big…it was just an idea, because I know you used to be so interested in ghosts…and…"

Clearing his throat, Danny just stopped, 'That was the most pathetic come back from being shot down for a date to a party and I didn't even ask her to go with me…and it wasn't even going to be a date…'

"Well," Tucker tried to end the awkward situation all three found themselves in, "I take it that you two still haven't figured out what's been going on with this whole 'sending pictures' thingy you've got going…."

"Nope," they both answered before Sam stood up with a tiny blush, 'This just keeps getting more and more awkward…'

"I've gotta' get going, you guys," Sam smiled at them, "I promised my Dad I wouldn't spend all day out at the mall, and I need to get home anyways. Merry Christmas and I'll talk to you two tomorrow or later this night."

"See ya' Sam," Tucker smiled and waved, watching Danny from the corner of his eye.

"Bye Sam," Danny smiled softly.

"You've really got to admit it Danny," Tucker smirked at the shock that came across the halfa's face as he realized Tucker was still beside him, "You've got it bad for the Goth girl."

"I do not," Danny frowned, and it only deepened as he remembered Jazz's talk that morning, "Hey Tuck, I need you to be serious for a second. I've got a theory about the whole picture thing."

"Do tell," Tucker's eyebrows rose, "Usually I'm the one who has the theories, so this is gonna' be good…"

"Whatever," Danny began to play with the straw he had from his soda, "Jazz and I talked this morning and she said something about keeping emotions bottled up and how it could cause problems. Like people get ulcers and skin problems from stress or 'repressing' or something like that…"

"Yeah," Tucker nodded in thought, "I've heard of stuff like that. Sometimes when people get too stressed out over things, their body reacts to it and physically shows signs that something is mentally wrong with them…"

"Yeah, well," Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "In my case I end up sending mental pictures to Sam without realizing it. Maybe I've finally gotten so stressed out that I'm loosing the little control I have over the link."

"Or maybe you're repressing your feelings for Sam…" Tucker smiled as Danny dropped the straw, "Since, you know, she's mostly seeing images about her…"

"God, Tucker," Danny flicked an a piece of ice he had fished out of his soda at the boy, "Can't you give it a rest, you're probably part of the reason why I'm so stressed out."

"How about this?" Tucker wiped the screen of his 'baby' off carefully with the edge of his shirt, removing any moisture that might have landed on it, "If you're still sending her pictures and you're not stressed then you know it's more about repressed emotions than stress. That way you figure it out on your own that you're madly in love with your best friend and no one's ego will be bruised."

Stating this Tucker simply stood and tried to keep from laughing at his best friend, "But I've gotta' jet, I promised my Mom I'd be home to help set up Christmas dinner tonight. See ya'," and he took off, heading for the exit.

'Is it really that simple?' Danny shook his head, 'Gah, this is just too much to think about. I'll deal with it all another day, tonight is about Christmas and food and no ghosts!'

And so it was for the halfa. The food was delicious and the presents were just what he wanted, with the few exceptions of clothes and ghost-crazy inventions that chased Danny and covered Jazz with goo. That night a quick trip into the ghost zone had Danny meeting with and talking to the other ghosts as he never had before. There was so much more to their world than the halfa had ever realized.

With another quick trip over to Tucker's that evening, Danny found himself loaded with goodies and a few presents, and one last stop at Sam's completed Danny's night. Though he never admitted it to himself it was that last visit with Sam before he turned in for the night that made Christmas truly feel like Christmas, and the excitement of the next day so promising.

With New Years less than a week away, Danny's thoughts wondered to how the new year would turn out and if things could get anymore stressful than they had recently become. Thinking back over the conversation between himself and his sister the morning of Christmas eve, Danny felt himself drifting to sleep, conversations from years past between the siblings drifting with him as he fell….


	40. Interlude:  Converse

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Hm…another dream…wonder what's up this time….Hehehee, you get to learn a bit more about the 'incident' from fifth grade, though it isn't detailed, and you don't know exactly what happened. And there's a bit of SxD fluff for you guys. Here's a hint:

Haven't you wondered how Sam knew about the fake-out, make-out the first time they ever supposedly had one? It was Danny who came up with it in the first place, as demonstrated by Memory Blank…

And yes, I believe a ten year old Danny would cry. So there… : P Remember, in this chapter all the characters are about five years younger than my fic currently has them at.

Oh…and it's Sam's turn to loose her emotional cool…so to speak! ;D Again, didn't proofread...please don't hate me...it's the first day of classes!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Forty: Interlude: Converse**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"_Please just let me explain, I didn't do anything wrong!"_

"_Young man, keep quiet and go to your room, your mother and I are very disappointed in you."_

"_But Dad! I swear, I was just trying to keep them from hurting Sam!"_

"_Danny, please stop. You shouldn't have been in the girls' bathroom, you shouldn't have gotten into a fight, and you shouldn't be making such ridiculous claims. It was good that you wanted to keep Sam safe, but you should have found an adult. Do as your father says and go to your room."_

"_But Mom!"_

"_Now, Daniel James Fenton, before I loose my temper!"_

For a ten year old boy, tears were a shameful thing. Boys didn't cry, they weren't weak or anything like that. Crying was for girls, crying was for babies, but right then, Danny didn't care. Sent to his room unfairly and feeling as though he had been disowned, he sat on his bed and cried.

The most unfair part about the whole situation was the fact that Sam was currently sitting on his bed beside him and bearing witness to his moment of weakness. It was degrading, and yet, at the same time he felt an odd amount of comfort from her being there with him.

He was thanking God right then that they hadn't had to separate for the remainder of the day. He didn't want her out of his sight after the scare from that afternoon and Sam didn't particularly want to be away from him either.

As soon as they had been found in the bathroom, they had been dragged to the nurses office and lectured. Their parents had been called and Danny's had come to pick him up. Fifteen minutes later, however, found the school secretary, nurse, and vice-principal still on the phone, just having contacted Sam's parents, who were about to board a cruise ship to Alaska.

Having no other way to get Sam safely to the hospital and then home, permission was given to the Fentons to take her as well, with much grumbling and a few choice words. It was decided that they would head to the Fenton house to pick her up as soon as they were back.

From school to the hospital, to get Sam fixed up and both children looked over, and from the hospital to home, where Danny and Sam had quietly sat on the couch, listening to Maddie and Jack fuss, worry, and rant. They avoided questions as best they could, knowing that the adults simply didn't believe in their connection to one another.

The problem had started, however, when Jazz arrived home and asked what had happened. Seeming to break some momentary lull, Jazz's simple question had unleashed a storm of questions on the part of the Fentons. Danny answered as best he could, but things quickly turned ugly when he refused to say he was wrong for getting into a fight.

Danny sat on his bed, face buried in his hands, shoulders shaking, and his breath coming in great gasps. He felt lost, confused, and completely unsure of himself. The feelings rolling off him prompted Sam to try and do anything she could to get him to calm down. She did _not_ like the way he was feeling right then.

Edging closer to his side, Sam lightly leaned against Danny, letting him know that she was there for him, both psychically and emotionally. He began to calm and even lean back against her when a quiet knock and Jazz's soft voice was heard through the door.

Wiping his eyes and sitting up straighter Danny watched as the door opened a crack and Jazz's voice once again was heard, "May I come in? Mom though you two would want a snack and I wanted to talk to you…"

At Danny's small nod, Jazz entered, balancing a tray with a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk. While she placed it on Danny's desk and placed herself in Danny's chair, she watched Sam shift away slightly from Danny, but not far enough to be in their own personal space zones, 'They're still upset about whatever happened…'

"Danny?"

"What?" he looked towards her sadly, "Oh…snack. Want some Sam?"

"Sure," Sam looked over towards Danny, then to Jazz, "but it's gonna' be messy. I've never done anything with this hand before…"

"That's alright," Jazz smiled for the pair. Danny wasn't the kind of kid to care if there was a mess made in his room or on his bed, 'They probably don't even realize their on his bed. They look like their in lala-land.'

"You, uh, wanted to talk about something?" Danny broke Jazz from her line of thought as he watched the milk stream back from his cookie to the glass he held it above.

"Yeah, I wanted to know what happened at school," she stood and took a cookie from their plate before continuing, "All I got out of yours and our parents' conversation was you got in a fight in a girls' bathroom and Sam got hurt. I didn't get much else from anything you all said."

"Well, there was a fight and I did get hurt," Sam winced as she sighed tiredly, "and no offense but I don't want anymore cookies. I just want to lay down for a while."

Hopping up quickly, Danny took the plate and their two glasses back to the tray sitting on his desk beside Jazz. Gabbing a pillow off the floor, Danny offered it to Sam with a tight smile, "Then lay down. I swear I don't have cooties."

Sam gave the boy a small, wry smile and rolled her eyes, "Thanks."

"So what did happen?"

"W…well," Danny nervously tugged at the collar of his shirt before his hand found its way to the back of his neck, "I was out on the playground when Sam…she, uh, called…that is, I knew something was wrong and went looking for her."

"The 'psychic' thing again? Danny," Jazz said in disapproval, "don't you think you and Sam are getting too old to be playing this game still?"

"It's not a game, Jazz, but believe whatever you want," Sam said as she sat up, "Let's just say Danny got a bad feeling and noticed I wasn't back from going to the bathroom yet…and I should have been. He got worried and went looking for me. That better for you?"

"Makes more sense," Jazz nodded to the girl, then frowned at her brother, "Why couldn't you have just said that in the first place?"

"Because you wanted the truth," Danny said under his breath, before answering her more audibly, "I don't know, Jazz. Look, I went looking for Sam and found her and bunch of jerks in the girls' bathroom. They were messing with her, so I went in and stopped them. That's all. That was the fight and that was how Sam got hurt."

"Why were they hurting Sam?" Jazz's eyes roamed from one face to the other.

"Because they're jerks," Sam answered back coolly, though Danny could clearly feel the fear as she talked about it, "and they actually were stupid enough to believe that me and Danny are 'psychic'. They just got a little rough trying to make me prove it…"

"So people were hurting you and getting in a fight with Danny because they believe that stupid little game you two played?"

"Pretty much," Danny winced, hating every word she spoke, and hating the fact that he was agreeing with her even more, "They really believed us. Everything just got so out of control, and I don't know what to do. I don't want to fight…and I don't want Sam to get hurt again…it's all my fault…"

Jazz watched as her little brother looked over at Sam, his eyes watering at the sight of her beaten and battered form.

"You know," Jazz spoke softly, so as to gently break the moment between the best friends, "You could always stop being 'psychic' and make people believe it was all just a lie…"

"What do you mean?" Sam demanded, opening her eyes to look at the older girl, "Pretend it never happened? Pretend we don't have some sort of connection, which we _do_ whether you believe it or not."

"I don't know what to believe, Sam," Jazz answered back just as hotly, "It just seems stupid to keep something that causes you problems or gets you hurt. It makes a lot more sense to get rid of it or stop doing it or whatever. Pretend it isn't there, that should end everything bad that's happening!"

Danny and Sam both sat in silence, not even bothering to look up as Jazz stood and picked up the tray, "Look, I'm just trying to help you two. It's time to grow up and stop pretending. If you stop, you won't have to worry about it anymore, alright?"

As soon as Jazz left and shut the door, Danny lay down beside Sam on the bed, feeling like he should cry again, but he really didn't have any tears left, 'Doesn't _anybody _believe us? We aren't stupid, we aren't pretending, and I don't want to give this up…but if it keeps Sam safe…'

"Sam?" Danny lightly touched her shoulder, making sure she was looking at him before he continued, "I think Jazz is right. We need to pretend the link isn't there…"

"But Danny," Sam's brow wrinkled, "why would we do that? We can just stop playing games and talking about it with people."

"No," Danny shook his head, "We promised we wouldn't tell anyone about what happened in the lab, and we should have stuck with that. I don't want us getting hurt anymore. We'll get everyone to believe that it was a joke or something. Alright?"

"We could get Tucker to help us spread it around," Sam said thoughtfully as she sat up, Danny following her, "They'll believe him because he's our best friend…they'll all think it was a game."

"Do you promise though, Sam?" Danny looked at her seriously, his sense of responsibility for her becoming overwhelming for a moment, "You have to promise me Sam, you won't use our connection ever again."

"I promise," she answered him softly, before meeting his eyes, "and I swear it won't be like the promise we made in the lab when…"

The door creaking open alarmed the pair, and Danny prayed that no one had heard anything about the accident in the lab or what they had been talking about. They were in enough trouble as it was where the 'link' was concerned and if they had heard anything, life would be three times as bad for both of them.

They needed a distraction, something that would shock whoever was about to come through the door, and thinking fast, Danny did the only thing that came to his mind, 'Please don't hate me Sam…'

As Mr. and Mrs. Manson stepped into the room to retrieve their daughter they bore witness to the first kiss between Sam and Danny. A shocked Jazz squeaked her surprise as she peered over their shoulders and soon it was all chaos.

Cries of 'Hands off my daughter!', 'What do you think you're doing young man?', and 'Samantha, come here this instant!' floated around the room as both Sam and Danny jumped off the bed and stood together with blushes covering not only their cheeks, but the rest of their faces, ears, and necks as well.

Danny leaned over before anyone had a chance to drag Sam away from him, _"I call that a fake-out, make-out…"_

"_Well, you certainly faked them out…"_ her voice replied breathily.

"_Sorry if I scared you…please don't hate me."_

"_I couldn't hate you Danny…you're my best friend."_

"_See you later…I guess..."_

"_Uh, yeah...bye Danny…"_

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The light from his windowand a quiet woof woke Danny from his sleep, and the boy wondered over partial images that came to him from his night of sleep. Talking to Jazz, Sam being badly hurt, cookies and milk, and…kissing Sam.

A tiny smile crept over his face as he remembered the first fake-out, make-out and the subsequent bedlam that spread throughout his house. It was one of the reasons that the Mansons hadn't liked him for years afterwards, why they thought him a bad influence on Sam.

A small laugh escaped him as he stood and stretched, noting Matches was scratching at his door, "So you want in huh?"

And with smiling eyes, Danny opened the door to find not only his puppy waiting for him, but a shocked Sam, quickly turning red from embarrassment and a laughing Tucker, quickly pointing out that his boxers really were a joke pair, and he didn't have to wear them.

Looking down at the hearts and teddy bear boxers that had so embarrassed him at his birthday party, Danny once again started turning colors and swearing under his breath as he scrambled for a shirt….the first kiss he ever shared with Sam still fresh on his mind.

A mental picture from the shocked Sam, feeling as though she didn't mean to send it, had him sending her a strange look before he even got the shirt over his head. Turning even more red at the image of him with only his boxers on, with a particular emphasis on his abs and arm muscles had Danny in his own quiet shock, 'I guess she likes my muscles…'

Sam, soon realizing what happened, smashed one hand over her face and the other over Tucker's mouth. When both threatened the boy within an inch of his life, Tucker finally calmed down enough and their day went on as planned.

Of course, not without a few teasing comments from their favorite techno-geek, but the day still progressed as planned…two very nice images floating in two very embarrassed minds…


	41. Cocoa

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: So, yeah, really sorry about missing that update, so I made this chapter super long…O.o' Really…it's long! I have a good reason for missing the update though…  
My roomie's computer won't let her log onto the net, (Curses to the viruses!) and she had to get online for one of her classes, so I volunteered my computer. It took her a while just to clean out her email, so I told her to use it for the night, I didn't have anything as urgent as she did. I hope you guys can understand. A lot of the stuff at my college is done by internet now, so it's kind of a necessity. Poor girl was about to have an anxiety attack until I told her she could use my computer…  
Anywho, this chapter happens the same day that last chapter ended on. It's basically just more exploration of 'accidental image sharing' and integrating Dash into the group…not overly exciting, but necessary. Hope you guys enjoy!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Forty One: Cocoa**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"So now you're both sending images to each other?" Tucker snickered as he sat in the kitchen of Danny's home, "Man, this is classic. What picture did you send Sam?"

"A picture, Tuck," Sam replied viciously, "of me killing you. Slowly. And enjoying it."

"Point taken, but I still gotta' know," the boy removed his glasses and cleaned them slowly with the edge of his shirt, "It could be important or it could even help us figure out what's going on…"

"I already told you," Danny rubbed his forehead tiredly, "it's from stress. Like what Jazz was saying, when you get stressed out your body reacts. Except it's my mind reacting instead of my body."

"So Sam was stressed at seeing you in your boxers…" Tucker made it a point to type something out on his PDA, "Interesting, very interesting. Could there perhaps be some sort of repressed emotions at play here between the two of you? Been having any awkward moments that sprout blushes afterwards?"

"Can it Tucker," Sam rubbed her head, "Let's just figure out what we're going to do today. I don't really want to go see a movie with all the snow outside…"

"It snowed?" Danny cut her off, but had such a cute face and happy feeling that she couldn't really be angry with the halfa.

"Yeah, about five inches, actually," Sam smiled back at the boy beside her, "It's perfect for a day in the park I think."

"I vote park!" Danny held up his finger as a silent show of his vote, "C'mon you guys, you know you want to go play in the snow with me…snow angels, snowball fights, snow forts, ice-skating if the pond is frozen enough…"

"Fine, fine, we know you're still a big kid Danny," Tucker smiled, "But then again, so am I. I vote park!"

"Park," Sam nodded, "We've decided then."

Danny stood and made his way upstairs as Tucker and Sam waited his return, though with little patience. Shouts of 'Hurry up, slowpoke!' and 'Could you go any slower?' followed him the entire time. Grabbing his cold weather clothes and boots, and dressing on the way, Danny stopped by Jazz room, Matches in tow.

"Hey Jazz?" he gently edged the door open to find his sister on the computer, "I don't mean to interrupt, but would you mind keeping Matches for a while. We all wanted to head down to the park, and I don't want to try and keep up with him."

"Fine, yeah," Jazz said distractedly, chewing on the end of a highlighter she was using to mark a paper and reading some online article, "Close the door on the way out."

"You're the best, Sis," and Danny was gone, the trio on their way to a snow and fun filled day.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Walking to the park could be considered a new sport,' Sam thought to herself, halfway between her own sour mood and Danny's overly happy one due to his emotions flooding into her, 'I do _not_ want to slip again, but apparently my boots have less traction than they advertised. I've almost fallen three times, thank God we're at the park entrance.'

"You alright Sam?" Danny turned to look at her for what felt like the twentieth time, "You're walking awfully slow."

"I just don't have much traction with these new boots," Sam gave him a half-hearted glare, "You know, the ones I had to buy after Matches tore up my other ones?"

"Right…" Danny nodded and turned back around quickly, 'I don't want to get chewed out for that again. The first time was bad enough…hm, wonder what Mom ever did with that picture she took of Sam about to strangle me…"

"Is that Dash?" Tucker broke into the boy's thoughts as he pointed to where the jock was walking alone, huddled into his letterman.

"Yeah I think it…Sam? Where are you going?" Danny started to follow her with all the subtlety of a puppy after its master. Tucker could only shake his head as he followed the pair.

"Hey Dash, out here all alone?" Sam asked as she walked up to the much larger boy, startling him in the process and causing Tucker and Danny pause.

"Uh, yeah, 'sup?" he nodded his head to the three of them, looking unsure of what he was to do, 'Normally I'd be doing something to them…but it's different now. Not that Fenton and Foley aren't still easy targets…'

"Not a lot," Sam replied to him, raising a single eyebrow as her two best friends flanked her as thought to guard her, "How about you?"

"Just being bored," Dash rolled his eyes and looked around him, "Not a lot to do with all the snow."

"You kiddin'?" Tucker sent him a puzzled look, "There's tons of stuff to do. Of course I had to leave my baby at Danny's house so she wouldn't get fried, but that's really the only downside to a snow day."

"Sure," Danny rolled his eyes, "Except he'd probably rather be throwing us into snow banks than hearing about your 'baby' or snow days…"

"I can arrange that Fenton," Dash frowned at the boy, who was only slightly shorter than him now, 'He's grown over the past couple of years, but I can still take him. Just 'cause I don't stuff nerds into lockers or stuff like that anymore doesn't mean I'm a pansy…c'mon Fenton, just try me…'

"God, break it up," Sam snapped angrily, rolling her eyes, "I swear all boys are stupid…"

"What'd I do?" Danny looked at her slightly confused, and halfway angry, "I just said the truth and _I_ didn't threaten _him_."

"No, but you started it. Are you," she looked over at Dash with a stern face, "how do you say it, going to be 'cool' now with each other?"

Dash could only grumble out a, "Whatever," as he crossed his arms, the three of them standing in a long, uncomfortable silence. As the silence stretched on Dash had a moment to think, as did the other three.

'What's his problem? All I do is be nice to Dash and he's all upset,' Sam huffed quietly to herself, a gentle feeling of regret coming to her from Danny, 'Oh yeah, now he's sorry because I'm upset…'

'Man, I keep making her mad,' Danny shoved his hands into his pockets and kicked at the dirty snow by his feet, 'I didn't mean to, I guess I just let my mouth run off. I really gotta' stop doing that…'

'Man, I miss her already,' Tucker sighed in slight annoyance, 'At least if I had my PDA I'd be able to play a game while they stood there like upset, pouting kids….'

'Why are they even trying? Fenton hates me, Manson doesn't like anyone outside their group, and Foley is too lost in his computer world…they shouldn't even have noticed me. They're the ones who came over and bothered me…maybe not bothered…crap, why is this so confusing? I was lonely, they came just in time to give me something to do…Damn, act halfway civilized Baxter, you do have some manners,' Dash sighed, his mother's common reprimand ringing in his ears, and suddenly he was ready to break the silence engulfing them, "So, what _are_ you doing?"

"Well," Tucker began, happy to have someone to converse with, "We _were_ going to go to a movie at first…"

"At the park?" Dash asked in slight confusion.

"Let him finish," Danny nodded towards Tucker.

"_But_, we got side tracked because all the snow and decided with a unanimous vote that it was park and play," Tucker stopped at seeing Dash's still confused face, "You know, go to the park…play…have fun…? Ring any bells?"

"I _know_ what you're talking about Foley," Dash crossed his arms, his breath coming out in front of his face, "you don't _have_ to cram it down my throat."

"Yeah," Danny grumbled, but it was quite loud enough to be heard, "and people don't _have_ to cram others into lockers…."

Sam shocked all three by growling out a very frustrated, guttural sound, "Rargh! All three of you, shut up! Danny, this is ridiculous, so knock it off. Tucker, stop being such a jerk. Dash, stop being so hostile. There is way too much testosterone flying around right now!"

"Uh, sorry Sam…" Danny grimaced, hoping to placate her before it got any uglier.

"Yeah, sorry…" Tucker was of the same mind as his best friend.

"What?" Dash asked, looking haughtily back at the two boys who were staring at him with impatient expressions, "I ain't sayin' sorry."

"Fine, whatever," Sam threw up her hands and started to walk further into the park, "let's just go. Come if you want to Dash, I don't care."

Dash Baxter had never really been exposed to girls of Sam's…caliber…before, "Is she always this bad?"

"No," Danny said glumly, "I think I broke her this morning. She's been extra 'grr' all day…"

Tucker, who up until that point had been watching Sam's retreating form wondering what her problem was, suddenly broke into a fit of laughter managing to squeak out a few incoherent sentences, "Morning surprises….haha…broke 'er….nice boxers!"

Dash, being apart of the group he had been for years, took this immediately in the most jock-ish way possible, "Wait, you mean?" and with a devilish smile Dash continued, "Fenton, you _dog_! Way to score…even if she's a little freaky sometimes…"

"No! We…I didn't, we never!" Danny, sporting a full out blush, jumped Tucker and began to beat him with his own hat, "I'm gonna' kill you for that Tuck!"

"Idle threats," Tucker laughed and ducked out of the way, snatching his hat back, "You've been saying that for years…"

Tucker's sentence was left hanging mid-air though, as a snowball thwaped him upside the head and Sam shouted with righteous fury from her perch on the nearby bench, "Good thing I don't do idle threats then, huh, Danny?"

"No fair!" Tucker tried to keep the quickly melting snow from flowing down his shirt, but was failing miserably, "You double teamed me, you cheaters!"

His argument, however, was short lived as the laughing halfa was the next to receive an expertly aimed ball of loosely packed snow, right to the side of his head and neck. Tucker got his own laughter in at that moment, "Never mind, Sam! It's everyone for themselves!"

Scooping up his own snow, the boy quickly started in on Sam, only to get hit by Danny's own snowball. It was an all out snow war from there on out. Sam hit Tucker, Tucker hit Danny, Danny hit them both and all three were running around like idiots, yelling their heads off and thoroughly enjoying it all.

Noticing Dash was on his own and watching them with surprise on his face, Danny scooped up another snowball, making sure it was just right, while Sam and Tucker took care of distracting one another, aiming carefully so as not to soak the jock entirely, Danny let fly.

The shocked expression on his face was well worth anything that happened after that, and those were Danny's exact thoughts as he watched Dash's amazement fade into the want for revenge. With laughing eyes and a cheeky smile, Danny folded his arms and dared Dash with his body language.

'That's right,' he was saying, 'I'm better.'

Dash was never one to turn down a challenge. It had been years since he had played in the snow for the simple joy of playing in the snow. Usually snowball fights were competition, not free for all, and usually snowballs were aimed solely at 'losers, freaks, and nerds.'

'Well,' Dash glared slightly while scooping up his own snowball, 'It's still aimed at either a loser, freak, or nerd,' and with an evil grin Dash let fly his own snowball and enjoyed in a few minutes of childish fun.

"You're going down Sam!" Danny cried as he was smacked upside the head once again by her perfect aim, "Oh that's it!"

Chasing her down and being pelted by whatever snow she could scoop up all the while, Danny finally got close enough to tackle her into a small snow bank, "Not so confident now, huh?"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Danny Fenton," Sam smirked and right before she did, Danny had the oddest thing in his life happen to him, which was saying a lot.

He got a picture from Sam, purposely sent, of her shoving snow down the front of his shirt, just as she was raising her hand to do so….but overlaid was another picture, feeling as though it was accidentally slipping out from a very flustered mind. It was her and him, in the snow bank…and he was…kissing her?

'What?' he pulled back from her in confusion, catching her wrist and stilling her to stare for a second, developing a blush while he did so, 'Why's she thinking that?'

"Sam?" and then she was scrambling back from him, dusting the snow off and sporting a blush of her own, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," she said hurriedly, in a slightly higher pitched voice than she meant, 'Oh dear God, why did I do that? I didn't mean to send that to him, I was just freaking out about him being so close and….and trying to ignore it! Tucker's right, it happens when we try to ignore things, not just things, emotions and images! Almost all those images I got from Danny were about me in a less than appropriate way. Well, except the one about Tucker in a tutu, but I can understand why he'd want to ignore that…'

"Are they always that cheesy?" Dash's drawling voice broke her line of thought as she sat shivering in the snow, Danny peering at her from through his bangs, with a worried and confused expression on his face.

"Yep," Tucker's smug voice seemed to break Danny from his trance as well, "That was a 'blushy moment' at its finest."

"Oh shut up," Danny and Sam said as they helped one another up, avoiding eye contact, "We didn't do anything!"

At Dash's strange face and Tucker's knowing look, the pair blushed all over again. Could it get any worse today? First the boxers, then the image, now this…the pair was just waiting for Mr. Murphy to visit them.

"Whoa," Dash intoned with raised eyebrows and widened eyes, "It's gettin' bad. I knew I saw you two doin' that in the hallway and then in the cafeteria!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tucker questioned carefully.

"People've been saying you two were doing your thing again," Dash tucked his hands into his pockets, "You two are obvious, not to mention freakin' weird."

"People have been talking?" Danny couldn't have been closer to Sam's side at that moment if he had been glued to her.

"Danny, it's not fifth grade anymore," Sam sighed, 'Talk about overprotective…'

"Look Sam, I know that, but it doesn't mean that people won't do the same thing…" Danny started getting upset, memories of several people surrounding Sam in the bathroom rushing back to him.

"You don't know that, Danny," Sam retorted, her upset growing exponentially as their feelings fed off of one another's.

A few seconds of intense glaring later, Sam turned her head, breaking eye contact and causing Danny's face to fall, 'Great now she's even more upset. I have to figure out a way to make it up to her…'

"Hey, uh…let's go," Tucker gracefully stepped in, trying to salvage the remainder of their day together, especially with Dash around, "I don't really want to stand out here in the cold, and besides we're all soaked after our snowball fight. I'm heading back to Danny's."

"Why always Danny's place in the winter?" Sam made a face at Tucker, the gravity of the earlier situation seemingly evaporating, "I have heating and hot chocolate, too."

"Two words Sam; _Danny's_ _Cocoa_," Tucker smiled happily.

"Cocoa?" Dash looked between the three friends, extremely confused, "One second you're all ready to bite each others heads off and now you're going to get cocoa?"

"Yeah, we're just 'weird' like that," Sam did the infamous air quotes and rolled her eyes before turning back to Tucker, "And I'm oh so sorry, Tucker, lover of meat and cocoa, for holding you up any longer than necessary. Let us hurry, lest Jazz tries to make some for us…"

Sam and Tucker started off on their own, laughing and talking as they went. Danny was about to start out as well, only a few steps behind them when he noticed Dash hanging back awkwardly, 'At least he has manners enough to realize I didn't invite him to my house. I suppose it'd make Sam happier if I didn't leave him out here to freeze.'

"Uh…you coming?" the halfa turned to look at the young man who had just recently joined into their fun.

"To your house?" Dash asked as though it were disgusting to have had roll off his tongue.

"Yeah," Danny rolled his eyes at the jock, well aware that the other boy was afraid of the social stigma that could be placed upon him, "it's not like you can get in trouble with your friends for coming to the loser's house anymore, right?"

"You really don't care if I come?" Dash regarded Danny carefully as he nodded his assent. As was his motto for many years, 'when in doubt, taunt,' though he wasn't quite that eloquent, Dash tried for answers another way, "You were ready to fight with Manson a seconds ago…have a little conversation in your heads to clear it all up?"

Danny had to take a deep breath to keep calm enough to answer, "Look Dash, we aren't psychic alright? I just know how to read Sam and she knows how to read me…we've known each other for that long. I don't really like you, but Sam trusts you for some reason. If you earned her trust, then…you've got some of mine. Simple as that."

"So…" the blonde turned to start walking, Danny joining him, "Cocoa?"

"Yeah," the dark hair boy laughed, "but only if I make it. Don't ever take food from my Mom or Dad, unless you're sure it isn't glowing. Usually the cookies are safe. Never trust the hotdogs though…or the turkey, unless Jazz was watching Mom cook."

Noticing Danny's slight shudder, Dash found himself suddenly curious about the life of his one-time friend, and often time target, "Why?"

"Don't jinx me…" Danny winced and then sighed, "Let's just say my parents are weird."

"Heh," Dash nodded his head, "finally something we can both agree on."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Jazz!" Danny yelled up the stairs as the others trudged in behind him, shedding coats, gloves, scarves, and shoes, "Want some cocoa?"

As Dash observed Sam tying her shoes together and hanging them on the rack he began to worry about just what he had gotten himself into. Tucker caught his line of sight and hurried to assure the lost soul.

"Don't worry," the tech-boy's voice caught him off guard, "Sam hangs her shoes so Danny's dog can't chew them up. She's already lost one good pair that way."

A soundless 'Oh,' formed on his lips as a muffled voice from somewhere above them replied to Danny finally, "Did you say cocoa?"

Danny, who had been in the kitchen, already heating water, shouted as loud as he could, "Yeah! You want some?"

"Another part of the Fenton household you have to get used to," Sam said dryly, "They don't believe in walking upstairs to talk to the person, they believe in shouting."

"Good for the lungs," Danny smiled cheekily as he grabbed the cocoa powder from the cabinet and then milk from the fridge, "Jazz?"

"I'll be right down, and yes, please on the cocoa…extra milk in mine!" a door squeaked open and a thunderous sound was heard on the stairs, "Here comes your dog!"

Happy to see Danny, the now medium sized puppy began to whine and yip happily, tail wagging furiously as he approached. Upon spotting Sam, however, the pup stopped in his tracks for a second, pure excitement making his tail wag even harder, causing his whole body to shake. Barking and taking off at full speed, the small dog began to race around the kitchen, back and forth between the Goth girl and the laughing boy.

Dash was laughing as well, "Is your dog retarded or something?"

"No," Tucker shook his head, "but you should see him when Sam hasn't come over here for like a week and then shows up…he really looks retarded then."

"You're just jealous that Matches doesn't like you as much as he likes me," Sam patted her thigh as she sat, calling Matches to her, "C'mere stinky dog. Get out of Danny's way or no one will get hot chocolate, but you and the floor."

"You don't even like dogs!" Tucker groused, turning to Dash, "Tell me, how is that fair?"

"I _don't_ like dogs. Matches is an intelligent being trapped in canine form, so he doesn't qualify as a dog."

"If you say so, Sam," Danny turned to the table with three, steaming mugs, giving the girl a strange look.

"Cocoa?" Jazz said right before she walked into the kitchen, then paused as the table came into sight, "Dash Baxter?"

"He's here on a trial basis," Danny said as he handed his sister her own mug, extra milk included.

"Geeze Danny, you're real sweet to people" Sam said sarcastically as she waited for her drink to cool.

"It's a guy thing," Danny said as he shrugged, "We're mean, right Techno-geek?"

"Of course, Clueless-loser one."

"_Still_ with the clueless one thing?"

"You're the one who said we were mean, clueless one boy."

"Boys," Jazz rolled her eyes and took a sip.

"I agree," Sam said as she too sipped her cocoa and ran her left hand through Matches' fur, causing the puppy to snuggle closer to her and ignore Danny completely.

"Dog stealer…" he mock glared at the Goth, but Sam just laughed and stuck out her tounge before saying, "Ooo I'm shakin in my socks, whatever shall I do?"

"Whatever," he waved her off turning to look at all of them, "So how's the cocoa? Not radioactive or anything is it?"

"It's lovely," Tucker fondly nuzzled the side of his mug, earning several odd looks, "but not as lovely as you!" and he began to nuzzle his PDA, which he had just retrieved, earning even more strange looks than before, not to mention a shudder from both of the other boys present. Laughing to himself at the reactions he caused, Tucker returned to his drink and game.

Sam rolled her eyes before looking back at Danny, "Pretty good, better than the last cup I had at my house this morning, anyways…"

"It's good, little bro."

"Ah," Danny nodded dramatically, "That's 'cause it's made with good, old TLC…"

Dash snorted at their interplay, "It ain't bad, Fenton," and then he settled back to actually observe their interplay, which he wasn't often wont to do.

Tucker sat nursing his cocoa, playing some game or other on his mini-computer, making the odd comment on this or that. He was actually a pretty funny guy, and given the right connections he would have made it far in the popularity contest.

Jazz was talking about something she was researching, but it all went way over his head, and Sam and Danny were both nodding absently, shooting one another sidelong glances, and when Jazz wasn't looking, they'd roll their eyes or make faces, trying to make the other one laugh.

Soon enough Jazz caught on, and smack Danny over the head for being a 'bad influence.' Sam nearly spit her cocoa out from laughing so hard, and for some reason Danny blushed slightly.

Dash had to laugh at that little incident, and somehow got drawn into their conversation. It _looked_ like one of the 'A-list's' conversations from a distance with all the chattering going on, but wasn't at all like what he was used to. It wasn't hair and make-up and boys, or clothes and styles, or even money and bragging and girls. It was just talking…about anything and everything.

Dash, even as he joined in, couldn't quite wrap his mind around it. He was having _fun_…and he was having fun _talking_, out of all the things he could be doing right then. He was never one for intellectual babbling, and though usually conversation with this group was considered such around school, he learned that it was really just a group of kids talking.

Favorite movies, funny television shows, good music, it was all talked over thoroughly, and by the time evening rolled around, Dash found himself like the other two visitors…reluctant to leave.

Had he still been apart of the so-called 'Kings and Queens' of Casper High, he would never have gotten to know so much about the three teens he used to play with in elementary school. They weren't just losers, they were people, with hobbies and lives and were interesting. Not only _interesting_, but genuinely _interested_ in him.

Jazz had talked to him about trying tutoring again. Sam had been willing to talk about the new band that he enjoyed and even said she'd be willing to listen to the CD sometime. Tucker had mentioned an internet game that they both loved to play and they were talking about it for ten minutes straight before Danny cut in.

'He's the weirdest one of them all though,' Dash thought to himself as he said his goodbyes and headed for his own home, Tucker and Sam going their separate ways, though Dash noticed that Danny was walking the Goth home, 'Fenton usually can't stand me, and he let me come to his house and hang out with them and everything. He even talked with us about that game and then said I could hang out at his house whenever I wanted.'

Wrapping his dried jacket closer around him as the wind kicked up and tiny white flakes began to descend, Dash thought about everything that had happened to him that day for the rest of his journey, 'They all have reason to hate me, but they don't, they actually try...Kwan and Star…and maybe Valerie Gray are the only other people I can think of who act like that.'

'I've been with the wrong group for a really long time,' Dash sighed to himself as he opened his door and slipped upstairs to change, his mother calling after him about being gone for so long, 'Shoulda' kept the good friends while I had them…maybe I can do it right this time. I won't forget who my friends are this time around.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Author's note**…Remember that last line Dash thinks. It's something that comes up in a rather poignant moment in Chapter 47...the ever wanted and dreaded 'incident' from fifth grade…..


	42. Resolutions

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: And Happy New Years! I have no clue what the year would be…so we'll just leave it out, lol. Lot's happens in this one. The picture from chapters 24 and 35 reappears, the mysterious black book of Sam's that you all probably thought I forgot about from chapter 19 comes back too, and another coupon from Danny's booklet. Not to mention a mother and son chat, and Valerie's first meeting with our halfa since she found out everything.

Oh dear Lord, this chapter is a beast! It's frickin' long….O.o; Have fun you guys….bwahahaha….

And I have a picture of Matches on DeviantArt now. My account name is LaceyBeans and I'll put a link in my profile for you guys.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Forty Two: Resolutions**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"So," Maddie approached her son who was sitting on the arm of the chair, playing with his dog, "what are you and everyone doing for New Year's Eve?"

"Uh…actually, we aren't doing anything," Danny stopped messing with Matches to look up at his mother, a sad grin crossing his face, "Tuck and Sam aren't sure if they can make it or not. Their parents want time with them."

"Well, I can understand that," she ruffled his hair lovingly, noticing how long it was getting and thinking about giving him some money to go the barber shop to have it trimmed, "It'll be nice to have you around here for a bit today. It _is_ the last day of the year."

Danny could only smile at his mother's loving tone. Some things would never change and her wanting to spend more quality time with him was one of them, "Yeah, it'll be nice to be home and maybe it'll be a nice, slow day. End on a good note, ya' know?"

"Danny," Maddie looked down at her son with concern, his behavior of late finally pushing her to intrude on her son's life, "you've been really distracted and down lately. Really, for a long while, but I thought that was just you being in high school. Now it's worse…but, I guess I might just be acting the 'over-protective mom' part…"

"Nah, I've just had a lot on my mind," the teen told her, then began a new train of thought with a frown, "Did you know Dash Baxter got kicked out of the 'A-list'? Well, got kicked out of the popular kids group is what I mean by 'A-list,' but you get the idea."

Not quite following where his thoughts were going or what had suddenly brought this new bit of information up, Maddie could only offer, "No, I didn't know," with slight surprise and a great deal of confusion.

"Yeah," Danny said, looking back down on Matches, who had taken to tugging on the left leg of his jeans, "and Sam invited him to hang out with us a couple of times…he actually came over to the house the other day."

"And this is the same Dash Baxter of the football and basketball team who is supposedly a big bully at school?"

"Yep," the young man intoned with a small grimace on his face, "that's him."

"Mmhm…" Maddie moved to sit by her son, noting his posture and sudden stoic face, "I think someone's a little jealous…."

"Mooom….geeze," Danny turned to face her, cutting her off before she could continue her sentence, "why does _everyone_ assume that me and Sam are together? Does my family have to, too?"

"I never said that. You did," Maddie said with a chuckle noting her son's cheeks flushing. That was a sure sign that he was 'in like' with someone, but really she had known it all along…mother's intuition, if you will, "What I meant was someone else is taking the attention you usually receive from your best friend away from you. Anyone would get a little jealous about that, it doesn't have anything to do with romantic interests…though I think that might be an issue."

"I dunno'," Danny sighed, brushed the hair from his eyes, and sat back, leaning against her ever so slightly, "Everyone keeps pushing me and Sam together and she keeps pushing back. I do it too, just so she doesn't get the wrong idea and freak out if she doesn't like me that way. I don't think I'd mind…but Sam…"

"Did you ever think that maybe she only pushes so _you_ don't 'freak out'? Maybe the two of you are thinking alike…"

Danny twisted to look at his mother then, the logic of what she had said sinking in, "Thinking alike?"

"Yes," Maddie nodded wisely to her son, praying that she could get it through her son's thick skull that he should pay closer attention to the girl he considered his best friend, "Maybe you're both afraid of what might happen. A little scared of loosing the strong friendship you've developed."

"Never thought of it that way…" he frowned and furrowed his brow as he began to think on what she had said. Sam did tend to show certain female signs of attraction for him, but he had always played that off as her being affectionate towards him as a friend or, dare he think it, brother. Danny shuddered at that thought, 'Well, I know for sure I don't want her to consider me her brother. That would be awkward…a brother can't like his sister like I like Sam…'

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it," Maddie nudged her son lovingly to shake him from his self induced stupor. He was thinking about it too much now, "Sam hates for things to suffer, be they animal, vegetable, mineral, or people. She probably just feels bad for Dash."

"Yeah, I guess. He hasn't been too much of a jerk lately…if he had been a jerk to her…" she watched her son's face grow darker, almost appearing older in the look he wore. It was not a child's or a teenager's face she saw, but a grown man's, 'It's the eyes…he looks so old…Danny, what's happening in your life that I don't see?'

"You're so protective, Danny," mother smiled sadly to son, "Just know that I don't think you have anything to worry about. Sam's been with _you_ all these years. She's not going anywhere…call it a hunch, if you want."

Danny could only nod back to his mother as he willed his blush away. Matches impatiently playing with his legs and feet gave him a way to get his mind off of things, "I think I'm going to take Matches out for a while. I need to walk."

"Alright sweetie," Maddie stood and kissed her son's forehead, "just be back before lunch, it'll be about 12:30. Don't forget your jacket, the temperature's dropping. There's a cold front moving in."

"Alright Mom. Let's go, pup," Danny hooked Matches to his leash and grabbed a coat before heading out the door, chattering to his dog all the while, "You wanna' walk? Does you wanna' walk? Yes you do!"

Maddie Fenton could only stand in the doorway and watch a happy boy with his happy dog, enjoying the moment of peace that was so rarely displayed by her youngest child, 'I hope he works it all out. If not, Sam'll knock some sense into him.'

Chuckling at her own thoughts, and putting her worries out of her mind, she headed back inside to the warmth of their home. Cookies were on her mind, as Jack had been pestering her for more since he had eaten them all after Christmas. They'd have plenty of cookies for the celebration tonight, even if they were two shorter than she thought they would be.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Gah, Mom was right,' Danny wrapped his coat closer to him as he headed back home, Matches right against his leg, 'That cold front is moving in, and fast. If I don't get home quick, Matches is gonna' hate me for a week…aw, and if Sam ever finds out we were out in this weather, I'm toast…'

"Fenton," the voice stopped him right beside a light post, "I think we need to talk."

"Do we have to talk outside?" Danny turned to face Valerie, shivering in his coat with Matches huddling between his legs, "Can we at least walk while we talk, it's kinda' cold right now."

"Fine with me," Valerie said and moved beside the boy and his dog, "That's not the same dog that ruined my Dad's job the first time is it?"

"No," Danny smiled down at the dog, who was ignoring the cold and occupying himself with sniffing the new comer, "This is Matches, I got him for my birthday…he was a surprise present from Sam and Tucker. He's really sweet, not like the little Cujo dog I had to catch that one time."

"Why don't you just go ghost and not worry about the cold?" Valerie asked, turning her head slightly to watch Danny as he shivered, "Wouldn't it be easier?"

"I guess," Danny shrugged, "but then Matches would still be cold, and I can't keep him and myself intangible the whole time. Besides, you're walking with me now and that wouldn't exactly be fair to you."

With a nod, Valerie upped her walking pace, Danny matching her step for step, "I don't really know what to think of you yet. I know who you are as Danny Fenton, but not really as Phantom."

"I'm not a different person, you know," Danny frowned and looked over at Valerie from the corner of his eyes, "I've don't have two personalities unless you split my two sides, and then things can get weird. It's still Danny, whether I'm Fenton or Phantom. I guess some people would think like you did, think that Phantom possess Fenton…"

Valerie blushed, though it was hard to see as her cheeks were already quite red from the cold and slight wind-burn, "I jumped to conclusions….I guess I've been doing that all my life, but I didn't exactly know all the facts. I just wanted to tell you what I know about the thing Vlad Masters sent me."

"Are you still upset with him?"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Danny," Valerie adjusted her gloves and coat, trying to keep herself insulated from the winter weather, "I hate him for playing me like he did. The next time he dares to show his face, he's going to get up close and personal with the little device he sent me. He's ghost half is going to be separated from him and then destroyed. It's a two-in-one machine."

Noting her wicked smirk, Danny made sure to note that he should never get on Valerie's bad side while she had the device in her possession….the process was more than likely painful, to both halves of the hybrid, if he knew Vlad at all.

"Vlad mentioned something about meeting up with me sometime later this year when he sent me this device," Valerie drew his wondering attention back to her, "He sounded eager. It was kinda' creepy, and I fight ghosts all the time."

"Don't worry about it Valerie," Danny smiled for the girl beside him, "He won't be after you at all, it's me that he wants. I've ruined every plan he's had so far, and I'm pretty sure he's going to go after my family, like he always does."

"I just wanted to warn you," Valerie stopped walking, ever watchful of Danny, "I don't really trust you all the way yet, but I felt like I at least owed you that much. I'm sorry that so much is going wrong."

"It's fine," Danny shrugged, "I'm used to it. Actually this is a pretty normal thing for me. If it isn't Vlad after me or my family or some invention, then it's another ghost who's after me or out to take over the world. They seem to enjoy that idea…"

"Look," Valerie looked back over her shoulder, "I've got to get back home, New Year's Eve with my Dad, ya' know? We ain't cool yet, but we aren't fighting."

Taking her proffered hand, Danny nodded his head once as they shook, allowing a small smile to show, "That's fine with me. I don't want to fight you Valerie. Take as long as you need, just don't do anything crazy, alright? You've got an ally now."

"I'll keep that in mind Danny Fenton," Valerie gave a tiny smile as she left, 'I'll definitely keep that in mind.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Danny?" Jack called from the kitchen, "You back son? It's nearly lunch time!"

"Uh," Danny frowned as he took off his winter gear and let Matches off his leash, "I'm not hungry Dad, I think I'm just going to go up to my room, if you don't mind."

"Are you not feeling well, honey?" Maddie immediately came out of the kitchen to check her son over, "Did you start feeling bad during your walk? It is awfully cold out there."

"I'm fine Mom, just not very hungry right now," the boy walked away from his parents, "If Sam or Tucker show up, holler at me or send them up. I'll either be on the computer or asleep."

As Maddie and Jack watched their son slip into his room, Jazz watched a stressed out young man retreat to a place of rest, 'I hope you can handle whatever is bothering you Danny…you shouldn't have to worry on New Year's Eve…'

The phone rang, startling Jazz out of her contemplation, and she picked it up after the first ring, only to find that Danny had beaten her to it upstairs, "Hey Sam. How'd you know I needed to talk?"

"I always know when you need to talk, I just felt like something was really wrong."

A sigh and a pause and then Danny's voice was heard again, "I just got back from walking Matches and talking with Valerie. Apparently we aren't 'cool' with each other yet, but she's okay with us being allies. She also told me that Vlad seemed to be scheming something, and I really don't like the way things are shaping up. He sent her a device that can split halfas and then destroy their ghost half and he was all gleeful about it…"

"I knew about the device being able to split you, but completely destroy your ghost half? That's pretty dangerous," Jazz thought about putting the phone back in its cradle, but figured she might as well listen, 'You never know when information can come in handy with helping a person. Listen to everything around you. That's what that one book Danny bought me for Christmas said…'

"I dunno' Sam…" another sigh, "I'm so tired of thinking right now…I think I'm going to get on the internet. Want to get on with me and play a game or something?"

"I can't," it sounded like she winced, "I snuck away just to call you as it is. No promises on it, but I'll try my best to come over later tonight."

"That's good," Danny's voice softened a bit, "Thanks for calling, you always know how to make me feel a little better."

"A little better, but you're still not feeling your best," Jazz heard Sam searching for something over the phone, "Here it is…I think I've got something that you'll really get a kick out of. Maybe I'll be able to bring it over tonight."

"That's be nice," Danny said tiredly, "Hate to rush you off the phone, but if we're not playing on the net, then I'm going to take a nap…I've been up almost all day, and on vacation, that's ridiculous."

"Alright Danny," Sam laughed at his weak attempt at humor, "but make sure you get enough rest to repair your damaged sense of humor. Talk to you later."

"Haha, and talk to you later, too," and the phone was off with a click and Jazz was left listening to silence before she hung up, 'I guess that's a good reason to act the way he does…he has way too many problems for a sixteen year old.'

Hoping against hope that he'd cheer up on his own, Jazz decided to leave well enough alone for the time being. An hour later and Jazz was reevaluating her decision to leave him be.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Jazz was worried about her brother, not that this was unusual or anything, but the fact that he had retreated upstairs as soon as he had come in from the weather and had been barricaded in his room for the past five hours or so and hadn't even come down for a snack was a strange thing indeed. For a growing Fenton boy, missing a meal was near sacrilege.

"Danny! Aren't you going to watch the show with us?" she stood on the bottom of the stairs, yelling up to her little brother, worry etched on her face, as well as on her parents' behind her. A soft, glum answer of, "No…" floated back down to them, causing the frown on Jazz's face to deepen.

"But we'd love for you to join us," she was going to try every trick she knew of against her brother, "Mom made cookies and Dad's hording them, so you'd better hurry up!"

"No thanks!" came the slightly louder reply, though it was not what Jazz had been hoping for.

Concerned older sister she may be, but that didn't mean she wouldn't play dirty if it got the wanted result of Danny coming downstairs, "But Sam's saying the house is boring with you upstairs and her being stuck in the living room…"

The thud of someone falling out of bed was followed by a muffled curse and Danny's door being thrown open, "Geeze, you could of told me! She's here?"

"No," Jazz answered with a laugh at his ruffled appearance and the rush he had caught himself in trying to get to Sam, "I just wanted to see if it'd work to get you downstairs…that's the fastest I've seen you move in a while…."

Danny could only grumble all the way back up the stairs and into his room, shutting his door with an irritated, "Stupid, evil, older sisters!"

Glad she had at least gotten him out of his funk, Jazz went back to helping her mother bake the cookies and ice them. If Danny was in that bad of a mood it was best to just let him be for a while longer. His friends would more than likely manage to make it over sometime tonight, and that would cheer him up like nothing else, 'Especially if Sam comes over.'

Her mother shared a secret laugh with her as soon as she caught her eye. Poor Danny, he was so obvious about it and so oblivious to Sam. Something was bound to happen eventually…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Danny boy," Jack called up the stairs to his son, who was still in his room glued to the computer, "you coming down? It's only twenty minutes 'til the ball drops…"

"No thanks, Dad," Danny took a break and leaned back in his chair, "I'll just ring in the New Year while I'm asleep…"

'No way Murphy's law can catch me then,' Danny thought to himself. Stretching and signing off the internet, Danny yawned and ran a hand tiredly over his face. The stress of the coming year was already eating at him and sleep was the easiest way to distract himself without his friends around. He opened his door to tell them his intentions, but was cut off by his sister.

"Danny, Sam's here!"

"Haha, Jazz, I'm not falling for that again. You just want to see me come running down the stairs like Matches does when she comes over," but he had to pause as Matches did go rushing down the stairs, "Oh yeah, nice trick, but I'm sure you bribed him with a treat to get him to do that!"

"Or it could be that I actually am here and made it up the stairs in order to drag your sorry butt out of bed and for you to watch the New Year come in, fireworks and all."

"Sam!" Danny leaned out of his doorframe to see her coming up the stairs, Matches hot on her heels, "You're here!"

"Yeah, but I want to head up to the roof for a minute. I've got something I want to tell you…but it's a secret, so you'll have to ante up that coupon for secrets I made you," Sam smiled at him wickedly, clutching the purple backpack to her and anticipating his reaction. A series of emotions ran through her from Danny…he was obviously weighing the pros and cons of the situation.

"But I was saving it for something special," he answered her after a minute, the black book he had been teasing her about in her house immediately coming to mind, 'I really want to know what she has to say…but I really, really want to know what she's got in that book that she doesn't want me to see…'

"You were saving it for the next time that black book of mine came into conversation," Sam smirked at how easy it was to read the halfa now. She reached into her backpack and pulled out the aforementioned black book, "What say you now?"

"I say, where's that coupon book?" and so began a frantic search through old clothes and scattered model parts and comic books, things flying every which way and being phased out of the halfa's way to lessen the searching problem.

"So," Sam stood back and watched him dig through his laundry from the past week, ducking a sock that was heading towards her face like a missile, "….find it yet?"

"Found it!" the boy held it up triumphantly, his other hand holding his own jacket to wear outside, "Why do we have to go to the roof?"

"I wanted to see the fireworks and besides that…my mission, as assigned to my by your two worried parental units and an overly invested in your health sister, is to get you out of your room. They didn't say, however, where out of your room, so its up to the roof to watch fireworks, however much damage this may cause to our reputations," Sam stopped her speech however, when Danny simply grabbed her around the waist and floated up through the ceiling, choosing speed and convenience over the conventional route of walking up the stairs.

"Reputations? What do you mean by that, you don't care about what people think, and I'm starting to really not care at all…."

"Two hormonal teens, alone in the boy's room," Sam started sarcastically, her eyebrow raised, "boy with a grope quota, girl who has that 'bad girl' Goth thing going for her…."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Danny asked in confusion, not getting her joking reference, pulling on his jacket and moving to sit beside her on the edge of the building, "It's not like we're going to…"

"Danny?" they both heard his mother's voice coming from his open bedroom window, "Sam? Where did you two get to?"

"Up on the roof Mom!" Danny shouted as they both hung over the edge, peering down at his window. Maddie's head soon appeared out of it, looking up with curiosity and slight apprehension seeing them sitting on the edge of the roof.

"Wait…why're you two up there?" she asked, craning her neck to be able to see the two teens better.

"Uh…" but Danny couldn't find a good enough reason besides 'Sam wanted to be up here,' to fill in his mother with. Sam, however, saved his butt like usual and elbowed him to get him to shut his gaping mouth.

"I'll field this one, don't bust your brain…," she whispered to him before smiling down at Maddie, "I got him out of the room, but we decided to watch the actual fireworks versus the ones seen on TV."

"Well," Danny noticed a certain wary look in her eyes that he hadn't seen in quite a while, "have fun, be careful, and _behave _you two. Come down when the fireworks slow down and we'll have some eggnog and cookies. I managed to keep my loving husband from hogging all the little ghost shaped ones so you two can have some of them."

"Oh we'll behave," Danny said laughingly, winking to his Mom while trying to edge an arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam, however, didn't appreciate his joke and smacked him upside the head, "Ouch…we'll be down after while Mom!"

Maddie could only smile and shake her head as she drew her head back inside and headed for the living room, listening to the bickering pair on the roof above her until the television drowned out the sounds, 'Those two…maybe they'll talk tonight…'

Back up on the roof, after Sam felt that she had sufficiently beaten Danny for his 'dumb, immature joke', the young woman smiled at her best friend, wiggling her fingers and biting back a laugh, "So where's that coupon?"

Danny pulled out the coupon book and flipped through it, teasingly holding it in front of her only to pull it away from her seconds later, "How much do I want to know what you're secret is?"

"Fine," Sam stated and stood, "I'll just be going, but," she once again pulled the black book from her sack, "you'll never find out what this is…such a pity really, I thought it would at least make you laugh."

"Ah, wait!" the halfa grabbed her pant leg before she could get too far, "I was just kidding Sam, cut a guy some slack and sit back down…here," he handed her the coupon as she moved to stand beside him again, "There's the coupon."

"Thanks," Sam gracefully snatched it from his fingers, turning on her heel and making a beeline for the stairwell, "I'll be going now…."

"I don't think so!" Danny hopped up and phased the mysterious book from her hands, dancing back from her to keep it out of her grasp. He started to open it but stopped as a feeling of panic shot over him and Sam slammed the cover shut, "Wait! I have to explain first. Otherwise it would be really embarrassing and I'm not up for that."

Danny just nodded and sat down, patting the space beside him for Sam to sit next to him. He made sure to sit her on his right, as the wind was coming from the left and he could provide at least a bit of a wind block for her smaller frame, if not some amount of warmth from his own body heat.

"So…," Sam jumped right into her explanation of the book Danny was still holding onto, "right after that time that you and Tucker forgot me because of that stupid wish I made…well, I had to use my diary to get you to believe that I was your friend. This book started out as a way to make sure that if any of us every forgot, we'd have a way to convince them that everything that happened, really did happened. You following me?"

"Yeah I gotcha'," Danny nodded to her with a smile, "You wanted to have something incase someone forgot. Check, I'm still with ya'."

"Okay so…" Sam started to twist her hands before she pointed to the book, "Well, I made this and it's well…uh, I'm not sure exactly _what _to call it…because it went from a failsafe to a…scrapbook as bad as that sounds."

Danny opened the blank cover to the first page, where he found a picture of the three of them standing in front of the ghost portal, the date of the accident written in delicate cursive beneath it, "That was the first time I went into the portal," Danny breathed out as he scanned the small, spidery writing beneath the date, reading the description of the day and what had happened, "So it really is a…"

"…scrapbook," Sam finished for him, not even thinking about how easily they could talk and think in sync now, "but I prefer to think of it as a memoir, story thingy. Sounds a little more Gothic to call it a 'memoir' as opposed to 'scrapbook.' It's all up to date…well, up to today anyways."

Sam sat and watched the young man flip through the different pages, memories and images floating over both their minds and being shared mentally, causing them to laugh one moment and sigh the next. Not all the memories of Danny's fights and adventures were good, but the result of the book was what Sam had hoped for.

Danny sat swinging his legs over the ledge, laughing at the picture of him and Tucker laying on the floor and hugging, "Heh, you know this is really…"

"…something? Eh, I think it's more stupid than anything…Who'd have thought the resident Goth was all artsy, craftsy?" Sam finished with a grimace plastered on her face, a feeling of awkwardness and worry tugging at Danny's mind from her. He decided to set her straight.

"Ah, c'mon Sam, this is awesome, it took a lot of time and is a really good idea…we might need it one of these days, and until then, it's nice to be able to have something to look at. You know I like it…" the smile that was plastered on his face was genuine and made her roll her eyes one second only to blush the next at the strong feeling of…well, it was stronger than affection, and that was all Sam was allowing herself to think at the moment.

"I can feel it, so yeah, I know. I feel like you really like it…"

"Well," Danny leaned the slightest bit closer to her, their arms and legs brushing as the first fireworks started to go off outside the city limits, "that's because I do…"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Downstairs, the door was thrown open and Tucker walked in with a bag of goodies. Chips, dips, candies and cookies, everything a teenager believes he or she needs for a successful party, New Year's Eve parties included.

"I am here, let the party begin!" Tucker stated as he reached the living room, only to find two adults and a Jazz staring at him. Tucker didn't consider Jazz an adult, but he didn't exactly see her as a teenager either, "Wait, where's Danny? And isn't Sam supposed to be over here, she called me…"

"They're up on the roof watching fireworks," Jazz stated before the boy started heading for the stairs, "but I don't think…"

"Thanks Jazz," Tucker cut her off with a smile, "I'll just head up there and bring them back down with me so they won't miss the ball drop."

"Uh, Tucker," Maddie poked her head out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies that she was about to ice in her hands, "maybe you should wait for…"

"I've already got it covered Mrs. Fenton," the techno-whiz misunderstood what she was trying to tell him and patted the bag he was carrying, "I brought goodies for us, no worries on our part. We'll be back for cookies later though, that I can promise."

Even Jack tried to warn him, but he too was stopped, "But Tucker you really should just…"

"I'll be up and back down with them real quick, promise. We won't miss anything, stop worrying you guys!"

As Tucker took off up the stairs the three of them stood staring at his retreating form before moving to look at one another and then up to the roof over their heads. They sighed knowingly and shook their heads, the new year hadn't even started and it was already showing signs of being rather trying.

.o.O.o.o.O.o

"I'm glad, ya' know?" Sam sat huddled beside Danny, trying to soak up as much warmth as she could, "I thought this might cheer you up a bit after I called this afternoon. There's been a lot going on lately, huh?"

"Yeah, but somehow you always know just what to do," the halfa wrapped his arms around the girl in a heartfelt hug and smiled down at her, "Thank you Sam, really. I love it."

Sam could only hug back, "Good. I've done my job then," and smiled as the fireworks began to pick up their pace, "We'll just have to make sure this year is not so full of craziness, huh?"

Leaning back a little Danny looked down at his best friend, the girl who was always there and saw a brief flash of him leaning down and capturing her lips. Sam's image prompted his own, and soon she was wearing a blush to match his own, "Sam…I…"

The halfa leaned his head down, tilting his head slightly, daring for half a second to close his eyes and just feel Sam's emotions flowing through him as he moved closer.

"Hey guys!" the door opened and slammed against the wall, "I brought snacks!"

Danny laughed and hugged Sam again, setting his face into her shoulder just as Tucker came into their line of sight, "Sorry….I think we should pitch him over the edge."

At Danny's light and slightly flustered laugh, Sam stepped back and laughed as well, "I'm all for that."

"Ooo," Tucker's face took on a wicked look, "did I interrupt a 'blushy moment' again?"

"Nope," Danny answered smoothly for once in his life, holding up the book and showing it to Tucker, "just thanking Sam for the book. It's pretty cool."

Sam watched as a picture fell out of the book and fluttered to the ground. Dipping down she picked it up and flipped it over, laughing under her breath at the one she saw. Tucker had just nodded his head at Danny's quick explanation of the book and then snapped his fingers, "Ah, shoot, I forgot the drinks….you two finish up with the gift exchange or whatever and meet me downstairs. It's midnight in like a minute or two. "

As Tucker rushed off, Sam tugged on Danny's sleeve, handing him the picture when she finally got his attention, "Here, this came out…I just glued it in not too long ago, but I guess we can get some tape and make sure it sticks."

Taking the picture, he smiled at the captured moment of Sam on her tiptoes looking as though she was about to strangle the much larger Danny, "Hey, my Mom took that picture. How'd you get it?"

"She gave it to me for my birthday," Sam smiled before she got in his face, once again on her tiptoes and mimicking the picture, "I thought you might like it…to remind you to never let your dog chew up my shoes ever, ever again."

"R…right," Danny swallowed hard, not from fear but from the fact that she was close to him again, and his nerves were shot from trying to kiss her the first time, 'I can't do this. I was insane to even try it the first time…'

"Good, well," the Goth grabbed Danny's hand and checked the watch he often wore, "it's midnight right…."

And right before the fireworks lit the sky proclaiming the arrival of midnight, Sam leaned up and kissed Danny gently on the cheek, "Now. Happy New Year Danny. Thanks for being such a sweet guy in the last one, I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"N…no problem," Danny smiled happily, trying to keep his blush down and his hand from touching his face, "Thanks for everything too, Sam…Happy New Year."

As Sam smiled at him and turned to head downstairs, thousands of images and feelings crashed over them both, giving them the sense of vertigo. Their minds and pulses racing, they were both thinking very similar things.

'I can't believe I just did that,' Sam bit her lip to keep herself from smiling too widely as she passed Tucker on the way down the stairs, 'Maybe he'll start getting a clue now…and maybe this'll help with all these crazy images we keep sending each other. I like Danny, I know I do, so no more denied or repressed feelings there. This year, I'm going to be honest with myself…that's my resolution…and I guess that means starting now. I don't just like Danny…I really like Danny, but is it love?'

Smiling at Jazz and grabbing a plate of cookies to guard from Danny's dad, Sam thought back on everything they had been through, 'I think it might be. Who would have ever guessed, me, the dark girl of the trio would be able to admit to being in love?'

Upstairs, Danny had been going through something along the same line of thought, 'Oh man…she just…oh man…'

Blinking, he stood near the edge of the roof, looking out over the buildings as they were illuminated by the fireworks that were now going full-tilt, 'She just kissed my cheek and she was definitely thinking about kissing me just like that other time, and I know she knew I was thinking about kissing her…Mom's right, she's gotta' be…but does Sam want to be more than friends?'

'Is she okay with how it is now, cause I'd really either be just friends or us be…well, _something_ with some sort of label to work off of…this is so frustrating!' Danny took a deep breath, and immediately focused back on the thought of Sam kissing his cheek, a smirk coming to his face, 'After I get the mess with Vlad straightened out, I _will _talk to her. I just have to figure out how…'

"Hey you," Tucker pushed him hard from behind, causing him to float out over the edge of the building, "Come down from there and stop showing off, I get it, you can float and see everything better…

"Huh?" Danny looked at Tucker blankly for a moment before looking down and realizing he was floating a good four feet in the air, "Oh, sorry, I was just watching the show…."

"Great," Tucker laughed as he watched his best friend come back down to earth, in more than one sense, "Now you can come downstairs before your parents freak out. What the heck did you do to get them so worried about you?"

"Gee I dunno'," Danny shrugged and laughed as they headed back in, "they just must be paranoid…like there're ghosts or something…."

Laughing with him, Tucker shook his head, wondering what had suddenly cheered Danny up, before realizing how stupid he was being and reminded himself to talk to Sam about whatever had happened.

"Whatever! Let's go, ghost cookies don't last forever! Especially with your dad around…."

All Danny could think was how the year, for once, had started on not just a good note, but a great note. Praying with everything he had as he walked downstairs that he wouldn't blush as soon as he laid eyes on Sam, Danny braved the living room, smiling when his Mother brought him cookies, his Dad handed him a glass of eggnog, and Jazz snatched up the book and hid it under the couch, after looking at the first page and smiling of course.

Mouthing, 'Thank you,' to his sister, he moved to the kitchen to sit down beside Sam, who looked like she was guarding a plate of cookies and three glasses of soda.

'She probably is,' Danny laughed to himself as she handed him his glass and snatched up a cookie for herself before Tucker could demolish them all, 'Dad probably wants that last plate…but looks like he's got competition this year in Tuck.'

As the small group of family and friends settled down and enjoyed the ringing in of a new year together, Danny took a moment to thank God for everything in his life….namely for a midnight kiss, even if it was just on the cheek. He felt like he was in one of those corny stories where characters would proclaimed to never wash their cheek again.

Mr. Murphy was also on Danny's list to thank right then. Things were starting to look up and, for once, nothing was going wrong…as of yet, 'Always have to put a 'yet' on there just to be safe,' the halfa laughed to himself earning several humored glances.

'Now I just gotta' figure out one last thing,' the young man smiled happily to himself as he and Sam brushed hands going for the last cookie and they both blushed, 'I just gotta' figure out what to do about Sam. Fighting in life and death situations? No problem. Being half a human and half a thing of myth? Easy. Dealing with ghosts, ghost hunters, wacky machines attacking me in my own home, and evil archenemies? Piece of cake.'

'Talking about _feelings_ with your best friend, who could be potentially damaging with her boots and could probably sic my own dog on me?' Danny could only laugh, 'Yeah, still working on that. Resolution number one this year: Grow a backbone at some point!'


	43. Outcasts

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Don't own Oreos…etc., etc., etc. I think I already got all that covered in my blanket disclaimer in one of the beginning chapters, but I just wanted to reassert that little bit of knowledge. Sorry this chapter was late. Life actually managed to find me…stupid witness protection program doesn't work against Life apparently…

Okay, here's a chance to earn kudos pointsnear the end of this honkin' big chapter (Did I mention it was 15 pages long in 12 point? O.o!).  
Tell me the name of the movie I refer to. It might be hard if you don't know any old movies. Hint: It has Rex Harrison in it! He was also in the movie rendition of 'My Fair Lady'…so go chew on that.  
PS-Didn't really read it over...sorry for any mistakes, loves!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Forty Three: Outcasts**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Maddie was up at her normal time, heading into the kitchen to get herself a cup of hot chocolate before her long day of working in the lab began. Not that she minded, for she quite loved her job, but she truly despised having to wake so early to make sure that her beloved son was up in time for school.

It was either her, or Jazz, who normally could convince him to roll out of bed and begin the day. Jazz was, at the moment, in the shower, and would be for some time. It was up to 'Mother Maddie' to get her son out of bed for his first day of school, second semester, Junior year…but only after a nice, warm cup of cocoa.

The Fentons had a thing for cocoa…though it never tasted quite as good as it did when Danny made it. Walking into the kitchen with that thought on her mind, she stopped dead in her tracks and blinked her eyes tiredly and stare in slight shock, "Danny? You're up? Honey, are you feeling alright? You usually sleep another twenty minutes…"

"No thanks Mom," he smiled cheerfully at her, handing her the cup of cocoa he had just mixed for himself, "I'm up and ready to go. Even ate my breakfast," and he turned to point at a plate that had the remnants of toast and eggs on it.

"You made breakfast?" Maddie swore that if her eyebrows raised any higher on her brow she would loose them up there permanently, 'This is definitely not normal 'Danny' behavior…something is going on…'

"It's no big deal," the boy flushed slightly, "I just had to be up early and ready to go. I have to get Sam early this morning."

"Oh?" Maddie queried as she blew across her mug to cool the liquid and listened to her husband come down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh what?" Jack paused momentarily to kiss her cheek, "Mornin' sweetie, mornin' Danny. Let's eat some bacon this morning, what do ya' say?"

"Uh, no thanks Dad," Danny spoke hurriedly wondering how his parents would manage to bring the bacon to life, like he knew they were bound to, "I already ate and I gotta' get going…"

Grabbing his plate, he shot to the sink to dump the dirty dish and utensils, and then turned to head to the door, but was stopped as his mother let his father in on where he was going.

"He's got to pick up Sam this morning," Maddie sipped her drink and knowingly smiled, "Isn't that sweet, Jack? Reminds me of you."

Jack just nodded and grabbed Danny's shoulder, bodily turning the young man to face him, "Well, tell her hello. We haven't seen her for the past couple of days. And give her a kiss on the cheek when you first see her. That's just a bit of fatherly advice about girlfriends. They like that. A lot."

Danny's blush was quietly enjoyed as he stuttered and tried to find an appropriate response, but their smiles fell as he finally managed to form a reply, "Dad! See Mom? I _told_ you _everyone_ just assumes that me and Sam are together! Even my own family!"

"You aren't?" Maddie was honestly shocked, 'But on New Years on the roof? And then Sam was smiling on the stairs, and the kitchen…then they were so cute, brushing hands and blushing and looking at each other…"

"But the roof!" Jack exclaimed, much on the same page as his wife, "And I saw Samantha smile. _A lot_!"

"Jack dear," Maddie sat her mug down after noticing Danny's darkening expression, "Run down to the lab for me, and grab a mini-ecto-recharge-unit, would you?"

"Of course," and he immediately turned to fetch the item, 'Now where in the world are those…and what are they? Maybe Maddie created something new?'

"Danny, I'm sorry sweetie," she tried to console her son, "Your father and I just assumed after New Year's Eve…we thought you two had finally talked…well, hurry up and get going before your father realized we don't' have mini-ecto-recharge-units."

"Right," Danny eyed his mother and shook his head in confusion, "Uh, thanks," and he grabbed his things and made a run for it, pulling on his coat as he went and desperately wishing he could have gone invisible and sunk into the ground for the day.

"Maddie!" Jack yelled back up the stairs as he started up, "I can't find any, baby! Where'd you put them at? And what are they anyways?"

"That's alright dear, I don't think you'll find it," Maddie shook her head as he came back into view, a tiny mischievous smile on her face, 'Especially since I haven't made one yet…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Sam!" Danny tapped on her window, watching the girl he was trying to wake up, turn away from the noise and burrow herself farther into her blankets, "Get up! Come on, it's the first day of school. Time to wake up!"

Sam finally rolled over and sat up slightly, the noise becoming too much to ignore. Her hair in totally disarray, Sam blinked her way out of the hold of the night, rubbing the sleep from the corner of her eyes, "Danny? Where are you?"

With a yawn and a stretch the young girl began to unravel herself from her covers and make her way to the edge of the bed to roll herself up to a standing position. Laughing from the window, Danny tapped it again, "I'm right outside the window. I'm invisible though."

"Oh," Sam replied, starting to gather her school books and rushing to get her clothes, "I guess you can come in. How late am I anyways, for you to be here to wake…me…"

But Sam had caught sight of her clock just as Danny had phased his way into the room, "I have another fifteen minutes before I even have to wake up!"

Throwing her stuff down, Sam threw herself back onto the bed, "But Sam, I'm awake and everything this morning! It wouldn't kill you to wake up early would it?"

"Yes!" and a pillow came his way, though missed because she hadn't looked when she threw it, "Now shut up and get out. I'm going back to sleep for fourteen minutes."

"Get up!" Danny tossed the pillow back at her and managed to bean her on the head, "Whoops, sorry about that…not really, but you get what I mean."

Sitting up angrily and sighing slightly, Sam shook her head and began to comb through her hair with her fingers, "Why are you up and awake anyways? Jazz let Matches jump all over you again, or did you just not get to bed last night at all due to ghostly disturbances?"

"Neither," Danny replied happily, "I just had a great idea last night and I had to share it with you."

"You what?" Sam glared at him, dislike of the situation clearly coming to him from the girl causing him to hold up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Whoa, calm down," Danny's eyes widened, the halfa getting ready to turn himself intangible incase the girl threw anything at him with more accuracy this time, "At least I didn't wake you up at three when I got the idea!"

"Fine," Sam stood once again, gathering her things, "but tell me after I get back from the bathroom," and with a huff she left the room, the boy left alone to entertain himself.

Danny sat in her computer chair, boredly awaiting her return thinking back over what his father had said, '_And give her a kiss on the cheek when you first see her…They like that. A lot._ I can't just do that, we aren't going out…but she did kiss my cheek on the roof.'

With a goofy grin of remembrance plastered on his face, Danny started to spin in the chair, getting ridiculously dizzy, but enjoying every minute of it, 'Best not to think of it yet…just be yourself…'

Though 'truer words were never spoken' it was immediately noticeable how hard it was to swallow his own advice. As soon as Sam marched back into her room, dressed to the nines in all her Gothic glory, Danny had to force down the lump in his throat, reign back whatever image he might accidentally send, and keep his cheeks from being stained crimson.

"What's with the look?" Sam took a moment to feel out his emotions. Appreciation, slight desire, and tons of confusion. Like his mind was in anarchy, fighting against itself, 'What's wrong with him?'

As Sam took his line of sight into account and realized that he was still staring at her, she rolled her eyes, "What? I felt like being a little more 'Goth' and a little less 'punk' today…can't a girl dress up every now and again?"

"Yes," Danny nodded his head, then turned while clearing his throat, trying to hide his blush, "You look good Sam."

"Uh, thanks," Sam smiled shyly to the back of his head, "So….what was this great idea that you had to wake me up early for?"

Spinning back around on the chair once again, Sam was met by Danny's full out smile and a wicked look in his eyes, "I have a coupon that I want to use today…"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Dash," his father beat on his door, "Get up. Your mother's been telling you for the last twenty minutes to get your butt out of bed. What's wrong with you, sick or something."

Standing up and striding to his door, he threw it open looking his father dead in the eye, "I'm fine. I just don't feel like going to school."

"That's not an option," his father frowned at him, "I expect you to be there, on time, and start actually pulling your grades up this semester, as well as retaining your position as Captain of the basketball team. You can't do that unless you're actually there, so get your butt into gear."

"Whatever," and the door was closed and Dash made his way to his closet, grabbing an undershirt and belt on the way, 'I can't believe I always let him tell me what to do? What the hell is my problem lately…Christ, I can't believe I don't want to go to school just because I'm not on the 'A-list' anymore.'

Glumly dressing himself in his usual attire, grabbing a pop tart to eat on the way, and shrugging on his letterman, Dash Baxter pulled on his back pack and headed to the door, 'Then again, I've haven't ever been to school without at least a few people to back me. Maybe it won't be so bad. I have to have friends somewhere in the old group, right? Star and Kwan will make it easier for me…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Tucker had awoken that morning with a feeling of impending doom. Well, not so much doom as just plain old dread, and he didn't have a clue as to why. It was the first day of school, so nothing was due. There were no ghosts around, Danny had started to make nice with Valerie, so that wasn't the problem.

'Man, I usually enjoy getting back and seeing everyone, even if I don't like the education part of school,' Tucker secured his hat on his head and pushed his glasses back up his brow, 'I wonder what Danny and Sam have been up to since I saw them on New Years.'

"Tucker!" his mother shouted from the kitchen, "Hurry up sweetie or your eggs and the pork chop from last night will get cold! I don't want to have to re-heat this pork chop twice, it'll get tough!"

Rushing to the table, he sat along with his father, who was already enjoying a strong cup of coffee, "Here son, I even remembered to put the ketchup on the table for your breakfast, I know you like 'em both with it, though it's a little weird I think…"

"Hey, I don't say anything when you eat your spinach or avocadoes or that nasty canned beets stuff that you like."

His father chuckled to himself and Tucker watched as his mother moved to serve herself a cup of coffee. Not paying attention Tucker began to squirt some ketchup onto his eggs, only to have the cap fall off and the condiment flood his entire plate, "Aw man! I knew today was gonna' be bad…"

"What's wrong…oh, here Tucker, let me help you clean it up, we'll just scoop off what you don't want," his mother hurriedly took his plate and began to scrape the excess ketchup off. His father had picked up the bottle to examine it, "I swore that the lid was on fine…"

'Oh God,' Tucker's head hit the table, 'Please, please, please don't let Johnny 13 be out again with his shadow…I do _not_ want to start off the year as 'Bad Luck Tuck'…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'School doors open, teachers ready, students lining the halls,' Mr. Lancer moved smoothly through the hallways, Freshmen falling over themselves to get out of the way, Sophomores hanging back by the lockers trying to be lost in the crowd, power hungry Juniors who were all competing for attention, and the laid back Seniors idly watching the rest and nodding to him every now and again, 'Everything is as it should be…with three minor exceptions.'

Glancing around the hall he was currently in, the infamous trio was conspicuously absent, earning a frown from the vice-principal of the school. He was certain that whatever the reason for them not being there, it would either be explained later in person, or by way of note in his box, telling him they were going to skip and could be punished for it later. The first time Sam Manson had tried that, he had to hold in his laughter the entire time, 'She's an odd girl for one who proclaims to be a 'Goth'.'

But as soon as the thought formed in his mind, the rambunctious teens appeared around the corner, 'Hm…sometimes I swear that pair truly are psychic even though they claim not to be. I wonder what has Mr. Foley in such a foul mood. And why in the world is Manson in such a dark outfit? I thought she was more for a 'punkish' style these days…'

"Man, Tucker," Danny was laughing so hard he could hardly walk straight, "You should have seen your face!"

"Yeah, I know," Tucker nearly growled out at his friend, "I heard you the first ten times you said it."

"You have to admit, Tuck," Sam tried to keep a straight face, avoiding eye contact with both boys for fear of loosing it, "It was pretty priceless…can't say that you didn't deserve it for some of the stuff you've done before, but you know, stuff happens, Bad Luck Tuck…"

At this simple phrase, several people stopped short of what they were doing and quickly scooted away from the trio. Frowns and concerned faces looked over the three, mainly focusing on Tucker Foley, Techno-geek extraordinaire.

"God, don't get them started on that again , Sam!" Tucker looked at the girl, "That prank of yours and Danny's wasn't very nice this morning. And it isn't exactly your style to let Danny get away with using his skills for something as cheap as making my ketchup spill everywhere…"

"Oh it wasn't just about making you spill your ketchup," Danny smiled to the boy as they started to open their lockers, talking across the hall as they gathered some basic supplies for the beginning of the year, "It was about getting you to do something funny so we could tease you about it."

Sam, who was leaning against her locker and earning several looks from passersby, simply shook her head and closed her eyes, reveling in the humor that she and her friend were both experiencing. It was going to be a day of feeling like she was giddy and high, her feelings feeding off of Danny's and vice-versa.

"What do you mean by 'tease' me?" Tucker's eyes narrowed, "Oh you didn't. Don't think I forgot about that stupid coupon about getting to tease me for the day."

"Well what do you know, the boy remembered without the need of his beloved electronically devices," Sam smiled, and then frowned when one of the boys who had been looking at her smiled back, "Uh-huh. Let's go wait in the class you guys, these people are starting to freak me out."

"Those guys are checking you out is what you mean," Tucker gave her a knowing look, "and they aren't the ones you want to be looking at you if I'm right."

"Shut it Bad Luck Tuck," Sam narrowed her eyes and stormed into the classroom, Danny following her with a grin and shaking his head for Tucker.

"Man Tuck, you did it this time…maybe you really do have a case of bad luck today."

"Shut up, Danny, just shut up."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"So look who showed up for school," Jason, the newly appointed leader of the 'A-list' by popular opinion, stepped up beside Dash who was at his locker, "You're awfully brave you know."

"What's it to you Dillinger?" Dash grimaced as he shut his locker, noting how many people were standing around them, "Decide that you couldn't live without me in your little group?"

"Hardly," the other boy snorted with disgust, "Like I'd wanna' hang out with someone like you? You need a reality check, Baxter."

"While that is most informative, Mr. Dillinger," Mr. Lancer stopped in his patrol of the hall, "I'd like to inform you that the only 'check' that needs to be preformed is in a verb form, as in 'check into class immediately,' and perhaps you won't be tardy."

"Of course, Mr. Lancer," Jason smiled charmingly for the man, "Let's head out guys. Talk to _you_ later, Dash."

Dash nodded his head, giving the man beside him no hints that anything was out of place or wrong. The last thing he needed was some stupid old man calling his home and telling his mother and father that he was failing in the social part of his life. It was bad enough that his grades were slipping, now he had to worry about his position on the team as well as his social life. Grabbing his pack, he moved immediately to his first period…Athletics.

'Today's gonna' be shit,' Dash sighed to himself as he entered the locker room, 'There's no way around it.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Baxter!" the coach yelled at him for what felt like the thousandth time, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get your head in the damn practice!"

'I would if I freakin' could get someone to cooperate with me!' his mind screamed, the stress of the situation taking it's toll as he felt the urge to punch several team members in the face as hard as he could, 'They all decide on a play without me or won't pass me the damn ball, what the hell am I supposed to do?'

Again the ball that should have been passed to him was instead passed behind him, but was blocked by a member of the other practice team. It looked like it was Dash's fault, a though he were being lazy in the protection of the other player or had forgotten the drills they were supposed to have memorized. It looked bad when a teammate acted this way, but it was especially so when it was the team Captain.

"That's it," his coach got in his face, "I have had it up to hear with the way you've been acting today. Stop glaring at your team, you look paranoid. You had better shape up real fast, kid, or you're gonna' loose your spot, you hear me? Not just as Captain of the team, but on the starting line-up as well. Now start running laps, _all_ of you!"

With groans and muffled protests the boys took to running the court, lap after lap after lap, all silently cursing Dash Baxter for getting them in trouble, but all realizing that it was their fault on some part.

'Oh well,' were several similar thoughts, 'it's worth it to see his face. Mr. High and Mighty is being crushed like a bug…'

Not all were of that opinion though, as Kwan took to running near Dash, not with him per say, but near enough to show his friend a tiny amount of support. The boy wasn't stupid, too close to the ousted member of their little click and the others would be ripping into him just like they were Dash.

'Yeah, thanks buddy,' Dash thought dryly, spying Kwan out of the side of his eye, 'You're really helping me out ri…'

Dash Baxter was caught off guard by a broom handle laying on the side of the court in his path, 'accidentally' knocked over right before he had reached it. He fell flat on his face amidst the ruckus laughter and taunts of being a klutz. Picking himself up and completely ignoring the coaches, Dash made his way to the locker room, "I'm getting the hell out of here."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Gah, you guys, shut up!" Tucker cursed both his friends in his mind three times over, "I get it, no more pickin' you two about anything, ever again!"

"Nu-uh," Sam smiled viciously, "It's not about anything like that for me, so I have no pity for you. I made a coupon with a promise on it and I always try to keep my promise. One day of picking on Tucker is gonna' happen whether you like it or not. If it makes you feel better, then you can think of it as revenge…"

Danny just continued his laughing. The two of them had been in an extraordinarily, inexplicably good mood all day today. Poor, poor Tucker, though, was the cause of all the merriment, 'This is so unfair,' he whined to himself, 'I'm not this bad to them am I?'

Sam had decided to give him a break apparently, as he noticed Danny had as well, the two of them talking about something else that he wasn't really too interested in. Thinking back over all the opportunities he had taken to torture the pair he came to the sad decision that maybe she was right…

"Hey look, it's the Geek patrol," Paulina giggled to herself, "Oh, Danny? There's a party going on tonight and.."

"No thanks, Paulina," Danny smiled her way, then turned back to Sam, leaving more than half the people in the hallway stunned. No boy said 'no' to Paulina. Ever. She, herself, didn't know what to do and glared at the boy, "You didn't even let me finish what I was saying."

"You called us the 'Geek patrol', Paulina," Danny turned to her with a frown, "I don't want to hear about your party, and 'the ghost-boy' won't show up."

"Well, how do you know that before you even ask him?"

'Ah crap,' Tucker thought to himself, ready to jump in with a feasible excuse should Danny falter, though he calmed as he noticed Sam suddenly begin chuckling to herself, 'I guess it's under control…'

"Because he's asked me to tell you to stop inviting him to things," Danny let a little grin slip, "He said that you're sweet and all, but he doesn't want to lead you on. You're not his type of girl."

"He…he…what?" Paulina looked close to hyperventilating, "You're lying, you little loser, he wouldn't say that."

"I'm just the messenger, so you can't kill me," Danny tried to keep from laughing at the absurd phrase, but failed miserably as both he and Sam caught one another's eyes, Tucker soon joining them in the jollity.

As Paulina and her entourage moved away from the, Paulina storming and blowing with hot air the whole way, Tucker perked up, "So does this mean I'm off the hook since you've stopped picking on me?"

"Not a chance," Sam smiled as she moved off to her next class, "See you two boys later!"

"Aw man," Tucker glared at Danny, "This is all your fault."

"Yeah, yeah it is," Danny nodded his head, "Let's just say it's payback for all the times you've messed with my head about Sam."

"Gee thanks," Tucker slumped off moodily to his next class, "That makes me feel so much better about it."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Hey Tuck," Sam said happily at lunch, making those around them confused by her contrasting attire and attitude. Weren't Goths supposed to be a little more…dark? Apparently not… "How has you're day been so far?"

"Aside from you and Danny getting in every single jab you can, it's been just great," the boy cleaned off his glasses and frowned at her, "Can I at least have a break from this for lunch? Please?"

Sam seemed to be loosing her resolve so Tucker decided to play cute, "Pretty please with black sprinkles and bat gummies and Oreos crushed all over on top?"

Sam's reply was to look upwards for a moment and frown, before looking back at Tucker with a smirk, causing the boy to prepare for the worst. He, however, was pleasantly surprised, "Sure…but just for lunch."

Smiling at her he stuck out his hand and the two shook, just as Danny approached, "You two aren't planning something behind my back are you?" he asked with apprehension, Sam's feelings of being sneaky setting him on edge.

"No, I just said I wouldn't tease him all of lunch," and as she spoke Tucker's face fell with realization, "I didn't tell him that you wouldn't tease him however."

"Aw, come on!"

A bang stopped Tucker's would be rant short. Someone's tray had hit the floor and the noise was echoing around the cafeteria, most people ignoring it, but those with a good view were staring in shock. Dash Baxter, the bully, had just been targeted by his own group of cronies.

"Whoa, sorry there," Mark, a small forward on the team with sandy blonde hair, said with exaggerated regret, "Didn't see you _Dash_. Really, so sorry."

As the group laughed, Dash shut his eyes for a half a second, setting his jaw and very visibly getting himself back under control. If he hadn't, 'If I hadn't, Mark would have a bloody face and my Dad and Mom would ride me for weeks for it…not to mention Coach…'

Drawing in a steady breath, he turned to look towards where he normally sat, the table where the pretty people clustered together talking about nothing, filling each other's head's with nothing, seeing and hearing nothing but themselves.

'Pathetic.'

The word rolled in his head as he turned from them to Star and Kwan's part of the table. They averted their eyes and his last prospect was gone. Cursing himself for even daring to hope that Kwan wouldn't let himself be pulled along with the rest of them, he turned away, the one word still bouncing around in his mind.

"That was low," came a half laughed, half sympathetic voice from his left, "I mean, normally they just bump into me."

"Yeah," another voice chimed in, "If I'm lucky they'll ignore me completely."

"I dunno'," came the third voice that he expected and then the table of three came into view as he turned, watching Sam put in her two cents last, "I usually don't have to deal with it too much. Like they think I'm some scary person or something."

Tucker, Danny, and Dash, quite to his own confusion, just stared at the girl in slight disbelief before answering at the same time, "You are scary."

"And people call me and Danny 'psychics' for doing that…" Sam turned back to her vegetable plate she had brought from home, "So what are you going to do Dash?"

"I don't know," he replied, quite aware that near _everyone_ in the cafeteria was privy to their conversation, the three 'losers' talking loudly on purpose. Their eyes all felt like they were burning holes into him, waiting for him to do anything, just so they could see the drama unfold. It was new, and different, and exciting.

High school students love situations like that. Especially since they can gossip about it later.

"You know," Danny took a bite before he swallowed, "You have pretty nice form, for never being messed with before. You didn't try to pick a fight when you knew you'd get in trouble, you didn't run away like a little kid, and you didn't give them any satisfaction."

"Yeah," Dash crossed his arms, glaring down anyone who dared try to figure out why Dash Baxter was being civil to Danny Fenton, "and you're the perfect person to talk to about stuff like this."

"I know," Danny said cockily, almost as if he enjoyed the insult, earning several chuckles from the other 'losers' situated around them, "I was just sayin'. That's all."

"Need a place to sit?" Tucker looked at him, "We got room for one more at our humble little table."

"No thanks," Dash let the corner of his lip quirk up, "Lunch is almost over, and I don't need pity."

"Whatever you say," Sam turned to look at the 'A-list's' table, "At least you finally managed to tear yourself away from the clutches of the hopelessly shallow."

"I heard that!" one of the girls cried in slight outrage, "Why don't you say that to my face?"

"Because you're overly made-up face scares me," Sam smirked, "I don't like clowns, bad experience when I was a kid and all…"

Those close enough to hear her, which was almost all the cafeteria, burst out laughing, the lunch bell choosing a to ring a few seconds later. It more than likely saved Sam from getting in a fight.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"What is their _problems_?" Sam growled in righteous indignation on behalf of Dash, "It's like the all got together and said, 'Ooo, great idea! Let's pick on the one person we used to idolize, and who used to be our leader, until we drive him insane and he starts on a massive killing spree'…Argh, it makes me so mad!"

"Whoa there Sam," Tucker gently patted her shoulder as they strode into their last period class, "You're in deep enough with them as it is. Besides, Dash doesn't exactly seem the mass murdering kind. He looks like he's handling it pretty well on his own, you'll only make it worse."

"Okay," Sam nodded her head, not really paying attention to Tucker anymore, but getting the gist of his speech, "Look, you know that what me and Danny have been doing all day today was only because we're your friend right? That it's not meant to be taken literally or anything?"

"Yeah, I'm cool," Tucker smiled a little patronizingly, "You don't have to tell me that Sam. I know I tease you and Danny a lot, but you guys just set yourselves up for it. Same went for me today…guess I got a taste of my own medicine."

"Was it bitter to swallow?"

"Nah, it wasn't so bad," Tucker smirked at her disbelieving look, "Don't expect me to let up on you and Danny just because you did this today. I can take what I dish out…the only question is, can you?"

'Oh that wasn't even funny, that little smart-aleck!' Sam narrowed her eyes at the boy as he sat in his desk beside hers, 'One of these days I'm just gonna' blow up on him and let him have it!'

"Whoa Sam," Danny said as he ran to his desk, making it _just_ before the bell rang, "No blowing up on me now, that wouldn't be much fun."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you'd still have Tucker."

"Still not the same as having a Sam around," the halfa sighed dramatically and shook his head, smiling in Tucker's direction as he laughed at their antics, "You know, the little bit of dark in my life…the balance to my goofball-ness."

"Whatever, Mr. I Feel Zen," Sam smiled remembering the night spent on her roof watching the stars, "but it's good to know you care."

"Alright, if everyone will please find their assigned seat and quiet down," Mr. Lancer stepped into the classroom instead of their usual teacher, Mrs. Muir, which Sam always got a kick out of for reasons unknown to the two boys who had never watched movie mad after the 1980's.

"Mrs. Muir," Sam chuckled and Lancer had to quell a grin of his own at the irony created by her name and one of her students, "has unfortunately contracted a rather nasty virus and will be conspicuously absent the first part of your second semester of the year."

"Huh," Dash smirked to himself, only to be hounded for it by one of the girls beside him, who snottily copied his 'huh' in a pretentious tone.

Danny and Sam both sent a frown towards the girl, while Tucker sighed loudly and rolled his eyes, 'Why are they even messing with him, they'll take him back in a few weeks and everything will be back to the way it was.'

Mr. Lancer, who had caught quite what had happened, continued on with a slight frown, "Now if you would open your texts to page 197, I believe you've already been over the information last semester, but would like a refresher before we begin new material. Partner in groups of three or four and work through the problems on the page."

Sam and Tucker immediately moved their desks against Danny's, but all three were shocked to find a fourth desk being dragged to them. Dash glared at them for a half a second, grinding out, "I have to bring my grades up," before turning stonily silent and reading over the page.

No one said anything, but two heads did turn to Danny, who had a rather curious look on his face as though he couldn't decide what to feel exactly. Finally deciding on just not caring he shrugged his shoulders, his face blank, and set to work, the other three helping Dash along in their own way.

As the period drew on and notes were taken, Danny found that Dash had, instead of moving back two rows over, chosen to plant himself behind Tucker, directly beside himself. The halfa knew he shouldn't be shocked as the teasing had escalated, but he couldn't help but wonder where all of this was leading.

'Dash'll just go right back to his group of people once they get over whatever little spat their having,' Danny stabbed at his paper in annoyance for a few minutes before Sam turned around and slapped his hand, mumbling about how annoying his annoyance was and how weird that sounded.

When only five minutes was left, Mr. Lancer decided to let the class have some free time and watch how they were able to interact with one another. It was, after all, a political science class, or as the school board deemed them call it, 'Government'. Political science was apparently too advanced and might give the students the idea that it was difficult to understand. Mr. Lancer didn't see how lying to them was going to help.

The first thing he noticed, aside from who the most troublesome students to his own self might be, was the fact that Dash Baxter was no longer sitting with a group of people, rather he seemed to be hovering right on the edge of Danny's little trio.

Twice during the class period he had caught someone actually mocking the boy, and though he had put an end to it in the classroom, he knew that it would just continue when he wasn't present to prevent it. The girl he thought he heard at the beginning of class and the small confrontation he had broken up in the hallway only helped to back his belief.

Casper High was being altered. Dynamics were shifting and soon, he feared, something would have to happen. One cannot put pressure on a social hierarchy for long without it breaking…one way or another, things were going to change.


	44. Festivity

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Yeah, I have no clue if Tucker really is the youngest or not…but I made it that way and so shall it be…ahah…yeah. Well, since it is a birthday chapter…it's a little shorter than the last couple of ones…oh and it's a journal entry. Yay! I know it doesn't advance the plot or anything, but Tucker needed a chapter for himself and I wasn't just going to ignore him having a birthday, so deal with it if you don't like it...oh and there's DxS but you'll miss it if you blink, lol! Think of it as a calm before a storm...like a build up to a category five or something...there's the calm before the storm, then the first storm wall, then the eye, then the second wall...oh yeah, it's gonna' be good!

Anywho, yet again more kudos points for those who can tell me what Tucker's birthday date is to me. Hint: It's two people, not just one…and it's in my profile, lol!  
For those who so boldly guessed correctly last time, fifteen kudos points…that last one was rather hard!

Me The Anon One  
Divine-Red-Crayon

I think I got everyone there...if I didn't I'm really sorry!

The answer was: The Ghost and Mrs. Muir. It's an awesome movie, if you like older sad-ish/romance type of flicks with a bit of sci-fi mixed in, but not so much that you have a headache trying to keep up…:D  
Oh, and you guys…JUST KEEP READING! I promise.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Forty Four: Festivity**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
Saturday, January 22nd:  
.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Sheesh, I know I've been complaining for the last three days and all but I really can't help it. Nobody's even asked me what I want for my birthday! I can't believe it, I mean it's only two days away counting today, which I shouldn't because it's over.

I observed Danny about his sixteenth birthday for almost a month before I finally figured out he needed a watch. And then Sam, I mean, I realized that she would probably just blow me off so I put some thought into.

Alright so neither one actually got bugged by me about it, and they didn't give me any hints either. So yeah, technically we're all on the same page so I guess I shouldn't complain or anything but I _like _it when they bug me about it. They _know_ I do.

Grarhgdhdflewhoidfglk. Bleh.

Yeah that's how I'm feeling right about now. And it's not just because they aren't thinking about my birthday, because I'm sure they already got me something. I think. Gotta' qualify my statements.

Yeah, the real reason why I'm feeling so up about things right now is because Danny and Sam are being ridiculously, disgustingly _cute_ right now. I never thought that it would bother me, really I thought it would be better without all the hidden looks and glances and 'accidentally' brushing of their hands and all that.

But no, it's soooo much worse! I didn't think that it would be bad. They're being all whisper-y and sneaking looks at me to make sure I'm not looking at them and giggling together and playing their stupid picture sending game.

Gah! I could pull my hair out right now, they need to stop. I never thought they would be the glued at the hip couple type, and they haven't even started officially dating! I'm gonna' get left in the dust by them.

That's what's really bothering me, to be honest. And if I can't be honest here, when it's just me and the people who will read this at some point in the future, then I can't be honest anywhere, anytime. I can't believe they're just forgetting about me all of a sudden.

I mean, I know that they would start doing stuff by themselves when they finally got it figured out, but this is getting ridiculous. They've sent me on my way home for the past couple of days, with really lame excuses, and have been ignoring me during lunch, talking about…colors for some reason.

It's like Sam'll say, "I still think blue."

Then Danny will say something like, "No way, red!"

And they'll argue about that for the whole lunch period. I swear they're driving me nuts, and I know that I really shouldn't be upset about anything, but I am! I'm so mad. God, I hope that no ghosts figures anything out or anything that I'm jealous.

Man I just got the heebie-jeebies, I do _not_ want to have a ghost side again like the last time Desiree got a hold of me. That was just…wrong.

Talk about wrong, we had to chase a ghost through a lingerie shop today. Sam actually found something she wanted, which made me shudder, and Danny blush so much I thought his cheeks might explode. I mean, it was just a bra, nothing crazy or anything.

It was a good thing that the ghost was so easy to take down…it just took a while to catch it, as it enjoyed multiple venues of women's under garments…it was a bit perverted. To say the least.

That was probably the highest point of my day today. It at least got the three of us together in town, and they laid off the cute 'together but not dating' act for a while and just hung with me.

I dunno', maybe I'm blowing this out of proportion or something. I guess that maybe I really just want someone to talk to me about my birthday. I feel like they're forgetting me.

Geeze, I'm having my own little pity party. I better get off of this thing and get to bed. Laterz. Tucker out

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
Sunday, January 23rd:  
.o.O.o.o.O.o.

So….can today get any suckier? Probably not since it's already over. Man, birthday weeks are supposed to be awesome. I shouldn't be stuck cleaning up my room the day before my birthday, but nooooo, Mom went on a cleaning spree because me and her and Dad and Danny and Sam are having dinner tonight for my birthday.

Some great sixteenth…

I'm really trying to not let it bother me, but what about you, oh people of the future who are laughing at my ancient technology? If it was the day before your birthday and everyone acted like they didn't care? Yeah, that's what it was like for me today.

We had a pretty normal Sunday…go to church, eat some lunch, hang out at home. Then Danny and Sam showed up for my birthday dinner…and well, things went down from there.

Mom forgot the cake, so there was no blowing out of candles. Dad only got me a cd, said he ran out of ideas. Mom bought me some shirts and socks and…underwear…how embarrassing. She said that I need them as I was a growing boy.

'Surely,' I thought, 'Surely my two best friends will get me something nice…'

HA! The joke was sure on me.

"Aw, Tucker," Danny said, "Man, I totally forgot to get you something. I didn't even remember the party was tonight until Sam reminded me. You know, all the ghosts and homework and stuff that's been going on…"

"I kinda', um," Sam frowned and looked down, "I kinda' ran out of time to pick yours up…"

Yeah, whatever you two, I'll believe it when I see it.

Well, they took off and then I saw that Danny had forgotten his jacket…he was probably too much into Sam to notice or something. Well, then I decided that he should probably have it and went after them to give it back.

They were talking together and walking together really closely and being all…all _cute_ again. Danny was still saying something about red and Sam was still arguing for blue. I wish I knew what they were talking about…but apparently I'll find out tomorrow because she said she had to decide by then.

Probably the gift that she supposedly already bought. I mean, I get the best for those two, talk about their birthdays the entire week before, and already have gotten their gifts the week before. I dunno'…I think I need to get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be better, heh, maybe I'll have a great day at school or something? Sleep now, think later. Tucker out yo

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
Monday, January 24th:  
My BiRtHdAy!  
.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Dude.

I feel so bad right now, but I don't really care, cause I feel real good. I got punked so hard core it ain't even funny.

Danny and Sam were in on it together, they organized the whole dang thing and I feel like the world's biggest 'shmuck' as Sam liked to call me tonight. Her grandma must finally be influencing her…not that she didn't before.

So I woke up and felt like it was going to be a great day, and it totally was. I got a wake up call from both my Mom and Dad and breakfast was so great. Meat, meat, and more meat. With a side of eggs and hash browns.

So that started out nice at least. I kinda' dreaded going to school, but Danny and Sam had it all covered. I even got a steak at lunch, Sam even controlled her gag reflex so I could enjoy it. She said it was the least she could do for treating me so badly the last couple of days.

Jazz dropped by a cake for our last period class, which Mr. Lancer kindly let me share, provided he got the biggest piece of cake. He said it was a good lesson about the government and taxes. The class got a good laugh out of that one.

Sam and Danny told me that they hadn't been acting cute, rather they had been planning and plotting and generally being sneaky. I told them they could call it whatever they wanted, it looked like one big 'blushy moment' to me.

Dash actually laughed about that. Guess he remembered winter break when I told him about 'blushy moments' and got a kick out of it.

While Danny had me cornered talking about after school, Sam went off to talk to Dash. Danny kept sending glances over his shoulder though. I think someone is a little jealous…but I'd just get whapped on the head for saying it, lol.

Man I felt like such a dork. Danny and Sam treated me to two hours at the arcade…I think Danny used his 'Two free hours at the arcade without complaints' coupon or something like that. I had a blast and I really thought that that was what they did to make up for giving me such a rough time.

Sam must have been playing those video games without us, 'cause she got a heck of a lot better since the last time she played with us. She whopped Danny every time she played him and beat me a few times. Guess Danny hasn't exactly had a lot of time to play with everything that's been going on.

Anyways, back on subject. So after the arcade, Danny said we should swing by his place he had to pick something up, so we did and he just had to grab some cash he had in his drawer and his coupon book…couldn't figure out what that one was for until Danny handed Sam the coupon that said something like 'Use of Sam's hotline, one time only' or something like that.

Sam whipped out her cell phone and dialed the number, handed it over to Danny and told me to keep walking, I'd find out when I got home what was going on.

Boy did I find out.

Everyone was there. Not just Mom and Dad, and Danny and Sam. Half my family had driven in, the Fentons were there (though the Mansons were not, I think Sam had something to do with that…), and a ton of people from school.

Man, I could kick myself for being so jealous of Danny and Sam spending time together. They were spending time, sure, but it was on planning out my surprise party, not being all lovey-dovey with each other…

Or so I was told, who knows…though they did do a lot of planning behind my back with Jazz and Danny 's parents and my parents. They probably didn't have time. Lol. Man I crack myself up.

Sam bought me a complete upgrade for my computer and the color that Danny was arguing over Sam with was the color of the body case she bought for it, just to make it look cool. I'm glad she went with Danny's choice of red…blue's nice, but it isn't really my thing.

Danny bought me a game. Think that's lame or sad? No way. It happens to be one of the rarest games on the market to date, as there are only twenty five available. And I got one. Oh yeah, I could do a little happy dance right now. I kinda' did at the party. It was great though, 'cause everyone else was already dancing.

Dash even showed up for a while and seemed to have a good time. I guess that's what Sam went to talk to him about in class today. It's kinda' cool that he's hanging out with us sometimes now…kinda' like how it was back in elementary. Nice to remember those days, ya' know, especially since he isn't being the world's biggest jerk anymore.

Anyways, I had a blast at my party and got tons of new stuff. My Dad bought me a new software program for my PDA and Mom got me a cool hoodie and a new hat. My big birthday present from them though was the promise of letting me get my driver's license. They just rock…I mean, totally rock!

I'm gonna' get my license before Sam or Danny and they're older than me…maybe some explanation for those in the future would be nice, huh?

Danny can't get his license because Jazz has the only other car available and the Fentons think that boys are reckless drivers. They're probably right. He has to wait until he's eighteen to get his license, but he doesn't exactly need it for transportation…

As for Sam…we'll just say that her parents feel that she shouldn't have to drive herself and leave it at that. She got into a rather nasty fight with them about her independence, never mind the fact that she'd rather walk everywhere rather than worry about polluting the environment. She's so weird sometimes.

Really today was a blast. I think it's honestly the best birthday I've ever had. I think the funniest part though was Danny following Sam around for half the party with a wad of cash in his hand. I could make a couple of choice comments about how it looked but I think I've learned my lesson about teasing…or I could just leave it up to your imagination.

Anyways, Danny did follow Sam around trying to get her to take the money for the stupid game. I couldn't tell how much it was so don't start wondering…I'm sure it was a pretty penny though. She wouldn't take, saying she owed him for all the times he saved her butt. He said something about them being even in the butt saving and that she had to take it.

In the end she told him to leave her alone, and he managed to slip half of it into her bag before she noticed. She thought he had just been trying to put the money in and stopped him. So she really got half but didn't even notice. Wonder what's going to happen when she figures out he managed to slip her half the money…he's gonna' be in big trouble.

Man, what I wouldn't give to see that…like that one time in the hallway at school when she told him they had a date…that was classic. It's like 3 in the morning now, so I guess it's really the twenty fifth, but I'm still recording all this as the twenty fourth, the best day of the year…

I suppose I had better get off of here and stop playing with my cool new 'toys' and get to bed…I do have school tomorrow after all…Tucker out!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Note to self: If Sam didn't find out about the money in her purse, I've gotta' tell her. I wanna' see what happens to Danny. Man I'm so bad sometimes…but the ladies love a bad boy. I'm gone! Peace.


	45. Dregs

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: (mini rant!) This sucks. I had this cute little one shot all planned out called 'Perfect Endings' and now I can't post it. Rather, I _won't _post it because of the whole "Dp is ending Feb. 2007, episode 53 NOOOOO!" that's running rampant. It was just this cute little joke type parody thing, but now I'm afraid that people are going to interpret it in a way I'd rather them not.

Don't get me wrong…I actually had a tear slip when I went and read Butch Hartman's statement, and I will seriously miss this great show. I've written in like all the other fans and signed petitions and such, but if it's going to end, then it's going to end. We shouldn't be depressed about it, rather we should be celebrating the long run that this cartoon has had. You have to be honest with yourself. 53 episodes spread out over what?…four years. That is a hell of a long run for any Nick cartoon, and we should be thankful that it lasted as long as it did. Anywho, rant over. Sorry you guys, had to get it out.

Those Who Got Five Kudos Points:  
Osco  
Divine Red Crayon  
Chaotic Pink Chocobo  
pureangel86  
Congrats to you guys, you were correct in guessing that January 24th is my Grandfather's and fiancée's (Zach's) birthday. Enjoy the story you guys! Oh and I'm assuming that Jazz is two years older than Danny…I hope that's right…PS- The 'G. Rangers series' that Dash mentioned was made up by yours truly…I don't own any of the other stuff.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Forty Five: Dregs**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Danny, come on!" Sam hissed up the stairs, trying to hold the now nearly fully grown Matches back, "It's getting late and we need to get this stupid dog to the vet _before _we can head to school!"

A thud, followed by a rapid succession of vocabulary that wouldn't make anyone flush made Sam raise an eyebrow and Matches cock his head to the side, "Gah! That hurt! Stupid, idiotic door, getting in my stupid way when I'm trying to hurry the heck up…"

"Danny," Jazz shook her head as she walked into the living room, "talking to yourself and inanimate objects isn't healthy."

"I'm trying to pack up the rest of these stupid books for you Jazz," Danny appeared at the top of the stairs, "How many boxes do you need to pack up your stuff anyways? I feel like I'm in the basement of a museum or something…"

"I appreciate the help little brother, but I was just saying," Jazz smiled up at him, "you really shouldn't talk to inanimate objects. It isn't 'normal'."

Glaring at his sister as he headed down the stairs to take the ready to go for a walk dog from Sam, Danny mocked the quote marks she had made with a sentence of his own, "And what, pray tell, Jasmine Fenton, is 'normal' about this family in the first place? Nothing."

With a smirk Danny snatched his jacket, coupon book, and backpack to get ready to leave. Sam shrugged into her own jacket, shaking her head at the sibling's odd display of twisted affection, and noting that Maddie or Jack must have been upstairs helping load Jazz's things into boxes for her to move up to her dorm.

"Why did you start late anyways?" Sam took Matches' leash form Danny as he put his own coat on, "You seem the type who would have applied and entered right away, not waited for a while, then went to the college for a couple of weeks, and _then_ moved all your things into a dorm…"

"Well," Jazz's eyes drifted to Danny's form as he laced his shoes, "There were just a few things around here that I had to make sure were going alright first."

Sam nodded her head. She and Jazz understood one another in that particular area. Danny was special to both of them, neither ever wanted anything to happen to the boy, even before he had his ghost powers. The abilities he had gained, as well as the responsibilities, had just made Jazz all the more determined to keep her 'little bro' safe from the world around him.

"Are Mom and Dad helping you pack?" Danny turned to her, but a blue mist interrupted their conversation. "Aw man, now I'm gonna' be late. Hold this, would ya' Sam?"

Backpack in one hand and leash in another, Sam watched Danny change and fly straight up through the ceiling, only to come hurtling back down with a large box of books on his chest a moment later mumbling incoherent curses about boxes and ghosts who like them.

"Fear me!" came the all too often heard cry, "For I am the master of all cardboard, square items and all the matter contained with in them! I am," and here was a dramatic pause while Danny brushed himself off, "the Box Ghost!"

"Obviously everyone has failed to mention to you," Danny glared at the ghost with the terrible sense of timing, "that boxes aren't _squares_, they're _cubes_!"

The ghost paused long enough to consider what his enemy had stated, and that was the only shot Danny needed. Or should have needed. Blasting the ghost back up through the ceiling probably wasn't the smartest idea he ever had.

"Genius Danny," Jazz eyed her brother, "send him back up to where his ammunition came from in the first place."

"Way to go, once B plus average student," Sam poked him in the back, "I'm degrading you back down to a C student…"

"You hush," Danny glared back over his shoulder before turning back quickly to catch a box that Sam had seen flying down the stairs and he had not, 'Thank God for mental links.'

"See? I could have let this hit you, but noooo, I'm the good guy, even though I get made fun of all the time…"

"Beware!"

Rolling his eyes, Danny made his way back up the stairs, pushing boxes away and pummeling the poor ghost when he finally got to him, "What is your problem? You guys don't generally bother me very often anymore…I thought you all learned your lesson."

"There is no lesson to learn," the Box Ghost eyed them all, trying his hardest to intimidate them, "except that cardboard, _cubical_ items and I shall one day rule all!"

"You had to teach him that!" Sam shouted, Matches barking frantically at what was happening around him, "Now we'll never hear the end of 'the cubical boxes of doooooom' and such…"

Grabbing the Fenton Thermos that his sister had so kindly fetched from his backpack, Danny sucked up the Box Ghost, capped it, and changed back with a sharp exhale, "We are so going to be late for school…"

"I'd give you a ride," Jazz mournfully eyed the mass destruction around them; boxes, book, and varies items strewn from her bedroom all the way through the living room, "but I need to repack everything we spent all morning working on."

"It's fine Jazz," Sam heaved a sigh of her own, feeling Danny's guilt at wrecking his sister's moving day, "We'll just have to walk, we're late a lot anyways, one more won't hurt us."

"Who says we're walking?" Danny smiled at the girl, who was currently crossing her arms and daring him with her eyes to try it.

"I do," Sam stated confidently, "because it's cold, we both have heavy backpacks, and you've got a dog to drop by the vets for shots."

Since they both already had their backpacks on Danny advance. Sam frowned as she found herself over one shoulder and Matches barked happily as he found himself held under the halfa's other arm. Jazz just laughed at Sam's predicament.

"Everyone comfy?" Danny asked, or more specifically asked the dog in his arms as he made them all intangible, "See Sam? When we're all _intangible_, we don't have to worry about such simple things as 'cold' or 'heavy' at all. We don't walk either, we fly…like the wind!"

"Lame," was the consensus from the two females present and after much verbal abuse to his ego, Danny finally managed to get out of his house, running ten minutes late to school as it was. The fact that he could fly at over a hundred miles an hour was currently registering as a very good thing in his mind…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Ouch, just put me down already," came Sam's voice from around the corner, "I feel like a sack of poorly treated potatoes."

"No way," came Danny's humored tones, "this is just way too funny. I hope that Tuck is waiting around the corner for us and has his camera phone or something that can take pictures."

"I hate you," Sam's voice replied dryly, growing closer by the second, "Have I told you that lately? Just thought I should let you know. You know you _could _have let me walk like a normal person after we dropped Matches off, I do have legs for a reason."

"Nope," Danny smiled as he turned the corner, encountering not just Tucker, but also Mr. Lancer and a few other students waiting at the door, "this is blackmail at its finest."

Snapping a quick picture, Tucker tried to keep the snickering down to a minimum as Mr. Lancer was in a thunderous mood already. He didn't need to encourage it, though the boys who had gathered at the door to watch Manson and Fenton come around the corner were definitely making the situation worse with their talk.

Especially the one who wolf whistled at seeing Sam's backside at eye level.

'Possessive much?' rolled across Tucker's mind as he watched Danny frown and quickly set Sam back on her feet, 'And was that a flash of green in his eyes I just saw? Man, this just keeps getting better and better. Talk about a green eyed monster.'

The glare Sam sent his way as she smoothed her pants and tank top back down let him know that his not so quiet laughing wasn't appreciated.

"You two are twenty minutes late, Ms. Manson, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer's usually humored voice was strangely stern as the two teens ducked their heads and quickly filed into the classroom, "Care to explain?"

"We got caught up with helping Jazz pack her things," Sam started, smoothing her hair back into place as she sat and readjusting the arm socks she wore, "we didn't realize how late it was getting and then…"

"…we realized I still had to take Matches, my dog, to the vet," Danny followed smoothly, neither really paying attention to the eyes that had widened marginally at yet another display of the 'psychic' connection, "He's scheduled for his shots today, and Jazz and Mom and Dad were all to busy to take him. We got held up at the vet's office."

"And you both had to be present to take a dog to the veterinarian's clinic?"

"Uh," Sam nodded her head, "Yes sir, it was…moral support."

At several snickers and suggestive comments from her classmates Sam rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation, "For the dog, people, not Danny."

"Don't think anyone's buying it Sam," Tucker said in a low voice, "It's pretty convenient that the two of you were late together don't you think?"

"Everyone quiet down," Lancer turned to the board and scribbled an assignment across it, "Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley I need to see you after class. Ms. Manson, I'll need you and Danny to stay after school if you wouldn't mind, unless you can prove taking the dog to the vet's."

"Heh," Danny smirked to himself as he dug in his pockets, "I know I've got it somewhere…"

Sam shook her head with a small smile, heading up to Mr. Lancer's desk and handing over a small slip of paper she had had in her pocket, "It's the vet's estimation of a bill and the time the dog is supposed to be picked up."

"Hey! How'd you get that?"

"You gave it to me to hold so you wouldn't lose it. Is this proof enough, Mr. Lancer?"

"Quite."

Strolling back to her desk, Sam watched as Danny now dug frantically through his backpack, "Now what are you looking for?"

"His homework," Tucker shook his head at the halfa's dilemma, "He swears he did it, but can't find it anywhere. Keeps blaming the Box Ghost for some reason…"

"We ran into him this morning," Sam tried to keep a straight face at all the emotions that started to roll of the young man at the mention of that morning's adversary. Disbelief, anger, frustration, and a tiny amount of satisfaction, probably from kicking his butt back into the ghost zone.

"Saaaaaam?"

'What now?' Sam's eyes widened at hearing Danny's voice, her right eyelid beginning to twitch in irritation, 'He wants something…'

"I need to use a coupon!"

'I hate him. I hate the coupon book. Curse me and my sentimental side, why did I ever talk myself into believe that damn thing was a good idea!'

"I need some homework," Danny slid the folded green coupon under her arm, "and I need it really, really soon. Like before Lancer takes it up soon."

The day hadn't barely begun to crawl out of its infancy and already Sam could only roll her eyes.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Thank you," Danny said for what seemed the thousandth time, all of them with varying pitches, volumes, and accents, "Thank you, thank you thank you!"

"I'd be kissing butt too if Sam had just done a two page piece of homework for me in under ten minutes," Tucker gave a dashing grin to the girl beside him, "Think I can earn a coupon book, or does it cost two fake-out, make-out sessions?"

A blushing halfa and a gothic girl with her mouth hanging open gave Tucker the opportunity to hide behind his locker door before several pencils, pens, and erasers flew his way, "Teasing, teasing! I was kidding you guys, calm down!"

"'Sup guys?" Dash nodded to the trio as he went to his locker two down from Tucker, "What's Foley done now? Take more embarrassing pictures of you two?"

"No," Sam growled in irritation as she slammed her locker shut and stalked to the blonde's side, "He's just being a jerk who doesn't know when to shut up about certain things that shouldn't be talked about."

Three weeks of saying hello in the morning and chatting at their lockers had definitely helped Dash learn the ins and outs of their relationships with one another. Tucker teased, Sam was sarcastic, Danny mediated. He mainly observed and commented, sometimes making him feel like a documentary film maker, 'And here we have yet another classic example of Techno Geek versus Goth, with Average Teen Boy mediating.'

"So did you get that paper done for Mrs. Harris?" Danny closed his locker and leaned back against it, "I didn't get the part about applying the themes we've been studying."

"I didn't finish it, 'cause I didn't get that part either," Dash shrugged, acting apathetically though he was honestly relieved to hear that he wasn't the only person who didn't understand the assignment.

"Dash?" a voice interrupted their unfolding conversation, causing the boys to look on in shock as Sam nearly ripped the poor piece of paper in her hands to shreds.

"Yeah," the named boy turned, "What's up Paulina?"

"Oh, I just hadn't talked with you in a while," she idly rolled her tongue over her top lip while playing with the tips of her hair, "Mind if I talk to you in private for a while?"

Looking back over his shoulder at the so called 'losers' who had taken him in, Dash swallowed hard and watched them nod to him to talk with her, "No problem."

'It ain't such a bad thing to just talk to Paulina,' Dash gave a half-hearted smile as the trio left him standing with the girl, 'She has to have some reason to be seen with me…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"So," Paulina flipped her hair back over her shoulder as the three nerds left the area, "I know you've been hanging out with those three for the past couple of months. I've seen you at the mall with them or just walking around and now in school you talk to them between all the classes and in class and at lunch."

"What's it to you?" Dash furrowed his brow, trying desperately to figure out where the slim woman before him was leading the conversation.

"Nothing," Paulina answered honestly, shrugging her shoulders and giving a tiny frown, "The other's just wanted me to talk with you. We all think you've learned your lesson if you've been reduced to hanging out with those three. They're almost as bad as that one Nate kid…or Nathan…or is it Nathaniel? I forget…"

"Paulina, do you even have a point?" Dash folded his arms and leaned back against the locker, "I have to eventually get to class, I don't exactly have my hall pass card like you do anymore."

"Well," Paulina said coyly as she reached into her pocket and withdrew his old membership card, "That's part of what I'm talking about. We've decided that you can come back to us. No questions asked."

"Why should I?" Dash said, but at the same time took the card back into his hands, looking it over and remembering all the privileges he had, "What do you have to offer besides this? I can live without it, I've done it all semester so far."

"You can break a few rules," the girl offered in her most sugar coated voice, "We don't care if you hang out with the losers every now and again. The group hasn't been the same without you Dash, even Jason wants you to come back. Kwan and Star have really missed you too, like I have."

"Sure why not," Dash stood up and pulled out his billfold, placing the card back in the empty spot that it had sat in for years, "but it's by my terms, not yours, got it?"

"Fine by me," Paulina laughed as she pulled him back towards the group that had now collected by the corner, "Look who's come back to us guys!"

Shouts of welcome and congratulations were sent his way, handshakes from the boys, giggling hugs from the girls, and his old membership packet was handed back over by Dillinger himself.

Dash had never been more overwhelmed as he was in those few minutes between the tardy bell and when the first members of the group, being slightly more studious, began to move back towards their classes.

The euphoria soon dropped off though when those left around him began discussing the latest trends and such. It wasn't that he was out of style or around strangers, but for once in his life Dash felt completely out of place in what he once considered his element. The same people, who had only yesterday been trying to trip him up in practice, were now suddenly his best friends again. They talked about people like they were nothing, entertainment.

He felt sick. This was how he had been. For years, not caring about others, stepping on whoever he had to, doing what he wanted without ever thinking of the consequences because there had never been any. Not even in fifth grade had there been any, and that was when the 'A-list' had first started to form.

The people around him made no sense as he listened into the superficial conversations and the little group of Sam's that he had inadvertently joined was feeling farther and farther away. He wanted to back out, but couldn't now, the deal was already struck.

Looking around him, Dash felt as though the deal he had just struck was a deal with the devil.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The cafeteria was bustling with people, completely packed as a light mist had started outside and a frenzied wind had caused the temperature to drop dramatically. Passing outside, many students and teachers were reminded of their various ghostly encounters over the past two years or so, though nothing could quite compare to the _deathly_ cold of a ghost.

"Excuse you!" Sam yelled at the girl who had just shoved into her side, _again_, as people tried to move past their table, "Can people _get_ any more rude around here?"

"Probably," Danny answered her dryly, her own sour mood at those around their table steadily seeping into his own outlook, "At least no one's spilt anything yet."

"You spoke too soon," Tucker shook his head as he tried to wipe the juice from his shirt and pants that some Freshman had just dumped on him, "Why do we even try? Murphy's Law wins every time, it's like Murphy stalks you or something Danny…at least the kid had sense enough to run away from a Junior."

"Like you'd do anything to him, Tuck," Sam snapped a carrot stick off, "You're as anti-bully as I am and that's saying something."

"Speaking of bullying," Danny scanned the cafeteria carefully, "Where's our reformed bully?"

"Who knows," Sam shrugged picking up another carrot to eat, "maybe his conversation with Ms. I Think I'm A Princess took longer than we thought?"

"Isn't it a little strange that she suddenly wanted to talk to him?" Tucker finally stopped trying to wipe his clothes off and began to wipe the juice off his glasses, "I mean, wouldn't she be risking her popularity unless she had some other reason besides just 'talking' with him?"

"Yeah," Danny frowned, "but what reason would she have. With me it was trying to get with the 'ghost boy' or trying to make Sam mad."

"Yeah," Sam shot the halfa a look, "and it always seemed to work, don't you think?"

"I didn't do anything!" the young man moved away from her slightly, watching the spork that was tightly clutched in her small hand, "I said 'no' this last time, didn't I? That's gotta' be something right? Like brownie points?"

"Maybe," Sam glared him down, "Or maybe it kept me from slaughtering you for staring at her boobs every time we see her."

"Hey, I haven't been staring at _any_ boobs, thank you!"

The last statement was rather loud and caught the attention of several of the students around them, most of which were Freshmen and Sophomores, and neither of which normally liked to be stuck around upperclassmen when fights were about to break out.

Really though, most of them were evacuating the area so they could laugh to their hearts' content without repercussion from their seniors.

"Right," Tucker rolled his eyes as Danny blushed to his ears, "So…who's getting what for Valentine's Day this year?"

"Way to change the subject," Danny and Sam said quickly, then turned to look at one another. For them to burst out laughing, however was not what Tucker was expecting.

"What? No blushing, no embarrassed stuttering?" he eyed each of them, but the two simply tried to control their laughter, "Since when did this happen?"

"Just now?" Danny answered, only to be smacked over the head by Sam's hand, "Ow! What was that for?"

"For that question-like statement," Sam shook her head as Danny pouted, "Really, Danny I though you were over that stage of your life."

"Back to the topic on hand so I have time to shop for whatever it is I'm getting whoever," Tucker rolled his eyes at their bickering, "Who's getting who what?"

"That is so sad that I understood all of what you just said," Sam bit into the last carrot stick she had, "How about we go halves this year? Me and Danny will get you something, me and you get Danny something, and Danny and you get me something."

"Sounds fair enough," Danny shrugged, "So what do we all want?"

"Well, I just want a good book," Sam stretched, "but you two can figure out which one. You know my tastes, so figure out something that's relatively new that I would like."

Danny nodded and thought of his own present, "I want a new hat. I haven't had a baseball cap in forever. But not a cheap one, I want like…a Nike one or something, so it'll last."

"I want one of those cool pens that record what you write, and say, and you can draw instruments and play them, and then hook it back into your computer and upload everything," Tucker smiled eagerly as he described what he wanted, "Plus it'll be easier to get it since we're going halfsies…you two can afford it."

"Materialistic much?" Sam cocked her head to the side, one eyebrow raised in a silent rebuke for her friend, "And no we aren't going 'halfsies' on it because Danny's half is already paid for."

"Aw come on Sam," a pleading look was sent her way along with a feeling of slight irritation, "You can't seriously _still_ be mad at me for slipping you that money at Tucker's party. That was like two weeks ago!"

"I am not mad, I'm peeved, and I'll get this for Tucker, it's not like money is an issue or anything Danny," and as the boy started to open his mouth again, she just leveled him with a glare, 'Does he have to try and pay for everything all the time? I mean the last time we all went to the movies he offered to pay for my popcorn, and that was really sweet and I know he just wanted to do something nice, but it's getting ridiculous, I can pay for myself…'

But her train of thought was slammed into by Danny's as a flood of surprise, distrust, and hurt came to her, "Danny?"

Her worried tones pulled Tucker into their little world, watching as Danny simply glared in the direction of the popular table, where a group of people were crowded around another person. Dash Baxter was back 'in'.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Hey did you guys hear the news?" another anonymous voice piped up, "Dash Baxter was eating lunch with the 'A-list' again."

"Yeah," another voice, "He's back in, didn't you know?"

"Guess what?" a person's voice said, "Baxter's back 'in' now."

Passing down the hallway was quite the experience for Danny and Sam, as several looks were cast their way. The multiple connections they had to Dash were making it hard for people to not glance their way with pity in their gaze.

He was their tormentor, their old friend, their newly acquired group member, and their bully of years. What would happen now was anyone's guess, but no one was very optimistic about the outcome of this situation.

Tucker's thoughts were mainly calm, but there was some trepidation as to what would become of the bond that Dash and the rest of the trio had begun to form. Things would be ten times as personal if Dash started back in on them now. Sighing to himself, Tucker headed straight for his math class, content with just listening in on the gossip and seeing what the general feeling was. It wasn't looking very good.

Danny was feeling mixed emotions, but it wasn't because he was confused. _His _feelings about the situation ran somewhere along the lines of, 'I knew he'd end up backstabbing us…I can't believe we were getting along and then he'd go back to them.'

The other feelings were coming from the girl he was watching open a locker, head down, frown apparent on her pretty face. Memories were flashing across her mind in a whirlwind and she was doing her best to keep them down, lest Danny worry more about her than he was presently doing…

"_What?" Sam glared at the boy standing off to the side, "You suddenly remember you were friends with me?"_

"_I ain't friends with a freak show like you, Manson," he spat back at her._

"_Aw," the other boy glared at her, "You sound mad, Sam…"_

"_Just leave me the hell alone," Sam said miserably and held her head in her hands, the pain from getting slammed against the wall starting to take over._

"_Heh," the blonde boy laughed slightly, "She's cussing now…"_

"Sam?" Danny's voice broke her from her memory and she quickly grabbed the notebook she needed and slammed her locker shut, "You ready?"

"Yeah," she smiled back at her best friend, "Sorry I just zoned out for a minute there."

"It's cool," he smiled again, "So lets…"

"Hey, uh," Dash broke into their conversation, opening his locker in a rush, "do we need the books in class today Fenton?"

Sam and Danny just stared in confusion.

"What?" Sam eyed him carefully, 'Why's he acting like we're all still friends…isn't he back on the 'A-list' now?'

"I asked Danny Fenton," he drew the boy's name out slowly, almost like he was teasing, "if we needed our books in the next class. I kinda' forgot if we did or not from yesterday."

"Uh yeah," Danny frowned incredulously, "but why're you still talking with us?"

"Danny," Sam admonished him, "Ever think of being subtle?"

"Not really," Danny stated unhappily and moved in front of her, feeling how upset she was and acting on it, "It's kinda' something we need to know don't you think?"

"What's your problem all of a sudden," Dash frowned at the way they were acting, "Not good enough for you now that I'm back on the 'A-list'?"

"No," Sam peered over Danny's shoulder on tiptoe, "it's actually the other way around. Forgive me for being skeptical, but you're going to have to prove to me that you aren't just trying to play us for a laugh, Dash."

"Whatever," he shook his head at her, but stopped when he noticed the set of Danny's jaw and the furrow of Sam's brow, "You guys are serious. Look, just because I'm back on the 'A-list' doesn't mean I'm just gonna' drop you guys."

Danny just nodded his head, his stance and face relaxing slightly, 'It never hurts to give someone the benefit of the doubt. It's worked for me before, hopefully I'll be right again.'

"We don't need our book today," Danny gave the boy a small smile, "but we needed to bring our map pencils for some diagram thing."

The feelings of Danny relaxing slightly and letting go of his anger washed over Sam and soothed her, the emotional storm she was riding started to settle slightly, 'Please don't let this be like last time. He isn't a bad person…just gets caught up in things too easily.'

Moving on to their classes, the three smiled to one another and wanted to believe so badly in one thing, that their determination to see it through almost made it fact in their minds.

'It won't turn out the way it has before.'

'I'm not gonna' let things happen like they did before.'

'Things are going to be different this time around.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"So this is why Mr. Lancer wanted to talk to you after class and why you showed up in my room at 3 last night…it wasn't really because you wanted me to take Matches to the vet with you was it?" Sam eyed the destruction of one of the English classrooms, "This is why you were feeling kinda' jumpy last night."

Wincing at the mutilated books that lay around him, Danny just nodded slightly, gently prodding a book that had somehow survived the massacre.

"Yeah, and I got stuck helping him out and Mr. Lancer dragged the story out of me this morning," Tucker folded his arms as he took it all in, "You are one lucky Goth girl that you weren't there when Danny and I fought this thing, or you'd be having clean up duty too."

"I can stay if you want," Sam glanced around the room in horror. It would take hours to clean it up and get rid of all the scraps of books that were laying everywhere, "I take it this ghost hated books?"

"Something like that," Danny mumbled as Lancer walked in with cleaning supplies and garbage bags, "You better get out of here Sam, you've got that report due tomorrow and you don't want to get drafted…"

"Right," Sam turned to find her vice-principal looking down at her, "I'm really, uh, sorry about the classroom and all the books, Mr. Lancer. It really is pretty bad."

"Yes," the man looked like he was about to cry, "The carnage is unbelievable…"

"I'll just let you three get to your cleaning," Sam quickly made her way to the door, "Uh, call me when you guys get home or something."

A faint whimper from Lancer was the last thing she heard as she high tailed it out of the English wing and started out of school.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Pulling her coat tighter around her and making sure her gloves and scarf were secured on her person, Sam pushed open the school doors and made her way down the stairs, only to be stopped by someone tugging gently on the end of her scarf.

"Mind if I walk with you for a while?" Dash asked cautiously.

"That's fine," Sam started to walk again, the boy falling in beside her, "So what was up with Paulina and lunch today?"

"She just wanted to tell me I was back in and I was kinda' catching up with everyone at lunch," he tucked his hands firmly into his letterman's pockets, "It's really cold out here."

"Not as cold as a ghost," Sam smirked knowingly, and laughed to herself at Dash's puzzled half-nod, "I guess I'm glad for you that you're group is working things out."

"I dunno'," Dash frowned and looked down at the young woman walking beside him, "I don't really like it. I used to like being with the 'A-list', but now it's different. It's like their conversations are all about the same thing, but with different names thrown in. The guys all talk about sports and trends and girls, and the girls all talk about clothes and rumors and guys."

"We do that too," Sam looked up at him from the corner of her eye, "You've been hanging around with us long enough to know that."

"It's different though," Dash struggled to find the words to explain it to her, "You guys are mean to each other, but you know you can do it. You're friends and it doesn't matter, 'cause you know you're kidding around. They're serious though, they really think what they say about other people is true."

"I guess," Sam shrugged, "They've always seemed shallow, now I just know for sure they are."

"I never really thought about it before," Dash shrugged as well, "I guess they just seem like they're acting stupid…like little kids or something. Not that you guys don't act like little kids too…just not bratty I guess."

"That's one way to put it," Sam gave a small laugh, "Hey, are you doing that big flower sale thing on Valentine's Day?"

"Nu-uh," Dash shook his head, "That's the NHS's department, not anything I'm in. Why?"

"I was just trying to find someone to help me stop it," Sam grinned and geared up for a rant, "It's a waste of flowers, a waste of nature. We can't eat carnations, and we can't reuse them after they're given to a person. I mean, what's the purpose of…"

"Dude," Dash looked down at her, "Chill. They're flowers. They don't have any other reason to live except to look nice for someone. They're probably grown just for stuff like this."

"Fine, believe what you want," Sam shook her head, not in the least bit perturbed by him cutting her off, "I just don't get the point of it."

"Don't tell me you don't want to get at least one flower on Valentine's Day from someone," he rolled his eyes, "I mean, even _I_ can see how you and Fenton act and that's saying something."

Sam rolled her eyes in response to his eye roll, "Whatever, and besides, I've gotten flowers before. It's a nice gesture, but it doesn't last very long. They wilt and die."

"Heh," Dash just shook his head, "I know for a fact that if Fenton gave you one, you wouldn't think that."

Sam actually stopped walking for a moment to stare at the boy's retreating back, 'My God he's an audacious boy. I can't believe he just said that.'

"So what did you tell him you wanted?" Dash kept walking and asked back over his shoulder, snapping her from her trance and causing her to catch up.

"I actually didn't tell him what I wanted," Sam said brightly, a malicious grin lighting her face, "I'm making him and Tucker figure it out. All I really want is this book called 'Wicked' that's been out for a while now. I've heard its an interesting read."

"'Wicked'?" Dash repeated, then frowned at her, "Somehow it fits, Manson. All I want is this one comic book I can't find. Fenton's got a copy of it I think, but we haven't really talked about his collection as much because he likes some of the series that I hate."

"Which one did you want?" Sam asked curiously, genuinely surprised that he was into comic books. A corresponding wave of slight jealousy churned in her stomach, and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at what Danny was feeling and the fact that he had finally figured out she was talking to someone, 'Just like the time with the letter…'

"It's number 23 in the G. Rangers series," Dash smiled bashfully, "I know it's kinda' a kid's series, but I've liked it forever and have nearly every one of them."

"So what you're saying," Sam smirked as they came to the road where they parted ways, "is that you're just as weird as the rest of us that you used to make fun of. What a shameful secret Baxter…"

"You got me there," he smiled and they split paths, "See ya' at school."

"Yeah see ya'," and Sam continued on her way, several thoughts running through her head and a comfortable feeling settling over sent to her from her halfa. It was calming and just what she needed at the moment, and reciprocation was more than likely appreciated by the boy.

Getting caught up in the loop they had just created, Sam walked happily the rest of the way to her house, and as she slipped in she looked back towards the school, 'Thanks Danny…you don't even have to know what's going on to know when I need a friend…but I know someone else who's going to need a friend for a while. Hope it all works out…'


	46. Green

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Dude…right at the end of writing this the song 'Carmina Burana-O Fortuna' came on. I nearly died from laughing so hard at the irony of it…I swear my Media player has a soul of it's own. It always knows just what to play for me. You'll know what I mean if you know the song and when you get there…lol.

Alright you guys. This is the chapter before the 'incident' is revealed. It's setting everything up, so hold onto your hats. Hate it or love it, this is what happens in my story.

Chapter 46, 47, and 48 all happen on the same day (Valentine's Day), so be ready for it…we've hit the first wall of the hurricane…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Forty Six: Green**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Aw man," Tucker yawned, stretching his arms over his head as Danny and Sam approached the corner on which he stood waiting, "It's way too early to have to go to school on a holiday…"

"It's the same time as we go to school everyday, Tucker," Sam glared at her friend half-heartedly, "It doesn't make some magical difference that it's a holiday or anything."

"So," Tucker started walking as the pair pulled even with him, "we gonna' exchange gifts now or wait until we get to school?"

"I say now," Danny adjusted his backpack, "that way we can be ready for the mad rush of students trying to shove random cards into our hands and lockers."

"Aren't I supposed to be the one that hates Valentine's Day?" Sam gave them a quirky look, "You don't seem to enthused Danny…actually you feel a little nervous about something. You didn't destroy another classroom did you?"

"Oh man," Tucker backed away from the halfa, "Lancer is gonna' be pissed. I wasn't anywhere near you so don't even think of dragging me into cleaning up. Sam either, she doesn't deserve the torture."

"I didn't destroy anything," Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm just feeling a little jumpy today…I don't know why, okay?"

"Whatever you say," Sam rolled her eyes as she dug into her backpack, "Here Tuck, the pen that records, and plays music, and blah, blah, blah. Happy V Day."

"Sweet!"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Danny dug into his pocket for him wallet, but got his hand slapped by Sam, "Ow! Hey, I am going to pay for my half!"

"You already have, you dork," Sam glared at the boy, "Tucker's party ring any bells?"

"Down, Sam, down," Tucker cut between the two, holding up a black baseball cap with a bright blue Nike logo on it, "One Nike cap for Danny, from yours truly and a Goth girl."

"Awesome," Danny bent the bill until it curved and then pulled it on, "Fits just right too. Here Sam, from me and Tucker."

Reaching into his bag, Danny pulled out a large, hardcover book as Tucker went into an explanation, "Don't know if this is what you were looking for, but we figured you'd like it."

Taking the copy of 'Mirror, Mirror' by Gregory Maguire into her hands, Sam tried not to laugh, 'They were so close…at least it's one of his books that I haven't read yet.'

"Thanks you guys," Sam smiled at the pair who were currently enjoying their presents, "Now lets get to school. I'm getting tired of walking in the cold."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Hey Dash," Tucker and the rest of his small group walked to their lockers, "You actually beat us here today. Didn't know you liked school that much."

"It ain't that I like school," Dash frowned as he closed his locker, "I got talked into helping set up the dumb carnation booth with a couple of the other guys. Then I got stuck helping move the flowers in…and then it was 'since you're here can you help us move this sign?' and 'Won't you help us set up the cookie booth?'. I just got done with everything and I still have to go to practice."

"Sounding a bit bitter there, Baxter," Sam smiled in his direction, "You think it's…"

"Dash!" another girl ran up to them, "You have to help us before you head to athletics! The booth got knocked around by some kids playing around, you've gotta' help us get it set straight again. Please? It weighs a ton."

"Have fun!" the trio waved brightly to him, all three mocking him with their overly cheerful smiles.

"Oh yeah, thanks," Dash rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm coming. Catch you guys later."

"Bye!" Sam waved one last time and then started laugh as Danny and Tucker joined her, "Poor guy, he gets back 'in' and they work him to death. Hm, you don't think it's some secret conspiracy do you?"

"Alright, what's up with you?" Danny looked the girl over carefully, "You're way too happy about something."

"I've got a surprise for someone today," Sam smiled cheekily as she walked away, "I guess I'm just feeling good because I've done a good deed."

Watching as Tucker wondered over to the flower booth, Danny joined him, pulling a dollar out of his billfold and smiling to himself, "Blue or white, Tucker?"

"Well I perfer white," Tucker handed over a large wad of ones and gathered the flowers he had just purchased into his arms, "but I don't swing that way, sorry man. If you meant for a girl, say like, oh I dunno', Sam, I'd say blue."

"Blue it is," Danny smiled at the girl behind the counter, who ducked to get his flower quickly, all the while trying to hide her blush and nervous smile, "Thanks, here's the dollar."

"Uh, no problem," she replied shyly, "Feel free to come back and buy more!"

"Maybe," Danny grinned, "but I think that one is all I need for right now, thanks."

"So you finally gonna' admit your undying love to your best friend?" Tucker prodded him in the side with his elbow, starting to distribute the flowers in his arms to the girls around him, "Here, flower for you."

"Thanks Tucker," the girl smiled back at him and moved on. Tucker was left standing open mouthed for a moment before he shook himself out of his stupor and continued handing out his flowers.

"Sorry Tuck," Danny grinned and smacked him on the back, "but I don't swing that way and I think that girl might be a bit upset. And don't bring Sam into this. I just figured that since you'd be distributing flowers to the rest of the female population of our class, besides Sam, that she should at least get one today."

"What about me getting one?" Sam walked back up to the pair, and noticed their questioning eyes, "I went to put my stuff down in the classroom. Too much to carry."

"I just thought that I should uh, get you a uh," Danny willed the blush to stay off his face as he fought his mouth for control over the words he was trying to get out, "a flower. For Valentine's Day since Tucker always hands them out to all the other girls."

"I didn't want to encroach on anyone's love territory," Tucker chimed in as he winked at the pair, "Nice delivery Danny, but less 'uh' next time and more confession and passion."

"Shut up Tucker," Danny and Sam both turned to him with red faces before turning back to one another, leaving the flower giving teen to his own devices.

"Just thought you might like one," Danny smiled shyly and gave a half shrug, trying to judge Sam's reaction, 'Nervous, not good, but happy, good. Hopeful, good, affection, good, confusion, not so good. Why are girls so hard to read?'

"I love it Danny, thanks for getting it for me," Sam blushed again and smiled at him, 'Stupid Dash talking to me yesterday about Danny getting me a flower. Now I'm reading into it more than I should…or am I? He's nervous and anxious and hopeful and feeling really affectionate, but he's trying to hide it all …gah, what does that mean?'

"That's good," Danny accidentally mumbled out loud as another wave of affection swept to him from Sam, but the look she gave him from his strange declaration had him trying to cover himself, "Uh, that you like it I mean, uh, that you love it. I'm being weird now aren't I?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled and gave him a hug, "but that's okay."

"Aw, 'blushy, huggy moment'!" Tucker snapped a picture of Sam and Danny hugging in the hall, "That's just so cute…so when's the wedding?"

Breaking apart quickly Sam stormed off to her class. Danny glared daggers in Tucker's direction before heading off for his own class. Tucker just sighed, 'They can't take a hint and they can't take a joke. Man, when the heck are they just gonna' get over themselves and admit it, they're driving me nuts!'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Danny edged around the corner of the hall, trying his hardest to reign in his emotions, lest Sam be privy to them before he was ready. Wiping sweaty palms off on his jeans, he peered around the row of locker, and saw just what he wanted.

Standing beside the locker, dark pants hanging slightly from her hips and tank top revealing a decent amount of both stomach and cleavage, stood his target. Taking in her reapplying her dark lipstick, Danny was frozen for a second before he remembered his purpose.

Quietly sneaking up behind the girl, Danny tapped her shoulder earning a tiny gasp and her whirling around to yell at whoever had snuck up on her. He luckily had amnesty from they browbeating, as he was one of her closest friends, and so Sam settled for glaring and demanding to know why he snuck up on her.

"Well, it's just 'cause I know we weren't supposed to," Danny started rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he slowly brought the large book out from behind his back, "but I got you something else anyways…"

Looking down at the book Danny had gently placed in her hands, Sam found a brand new copy of 'Wicked' in her sight. Repressing the urge to squeal with glee at finally getting the book she had been wanting, Sam decided hugging the halfa in front of her instead would do as a nice replacement to the high pitch sound she possibly might have made otherwise. The word 'glomping' ran around in the back of her head as Danny's shock and then contentedness ran through her, his arms wrapping around her.

"I guess I did good," Danny laughed as he gave her one last squeeze and then let her go, "maybe I should by you books more often."

"How did you know?" Sam's smile was lighting up her face, just like Danny had hoped, "I've been wanting this book so much, but I didn't want to buy it so you guys would have an idea of what to get me, and I figured that I'd just tell you the next holiday that rolled around if you two didn't guess it."

"Well," Danny took on a knowing air and tried to act like a snobby professor, "It is generally hard not to know Samantha, when one's mind is filled with images projected from one's best friend of nothing else."

Trying to glare but failing as Danny winked at her, Sam popped him gently on the shoulder with her newly acquired text before stuffing it in her bag, "Truth Danny, I want the truth."

"Eheheh," Danny was once again rubbing at the back of his neck and then tugged slightly on his shirt collar, "About that…"

"Spit it out," Sam pushed his shoulder, "What did you do now?"

"I kinda' snuck in and read through part of your diary to figure out what you wanted since you wouldn't tell us," Danny backed away as he felt Sam's ire shoot through the roof, "Hey, I got you the book you wanted!"

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you went in and read my diary!" Sam looked positively murderous right then, "That's _my_ private journal, Danny…"

"Hey guys, something wrong?" Dash walked up and looked between the two best friends who had managed to draw a good deal of attention to themselves. Many people in the hall had been thinking they were privy to a cute, romantic moment the two so often had when it had exploded into something quite ugly...Dashhad been among that number.

"Nothing's wrong, everything's just peachy," Sam glared at Danny before turning her back on him, still hurt that he had read through her journal, 'That isn't for him to read unless I say he can! I can't believe he'd do that, I mean, I've never done that to him. What if he read something he shouldn't have…dear God, what if he read that I had a crush on Kwan that one time? Don't think about that now, Dash is here…'

"Oh yeah," Sam reached into her backpack and pulled out a small plastic wrapped package, beginning to cool down a bit as she forced herself to think of other things, "I got this for you. Figured I might as well give it to you today, what with all the gift giving."

Danny tried his hardest to not step between the girl and the jock, keeping his jealousy at bay as best he could, 'Sam got presents for me and Tucker, so why shouldn't she get Dash something? He's been our friend lately, it's reasonable, right? Unless she got him something because she really wanted to…but her emotions don't feel that way…'

"Huh?" Dash began to open the package and Danny peered over Sam to see what was in it, "Dude, number twenty three! No way, how'd you find it?"

"I have connections," Sam said smoothly as she leaned against the lockers, still intent on ignoring the glaring halfa behind her, "It's no big, I just figured you could use a little pick-me-up with all the crap that's been going on with the 'A-list' and all. Happy V Day."

"Thanks," Dash smiled warmly, before opening his locker, "but I actually got you something too…call it a 'thanks for putting up witha jerk' present or whatever."

Handing the girl a second copy of the book she had been longing for for so long, Dash nodded with another smile, "I remembered that you said you wanted that one when I was heading past the bookstore in the mall the other day, so I picked you up a copy of it."

Danny had never been one to think on sayings and their meanings and how suitable they could be in certain situations, but right then one saying was more than appropriate than anyone could have guessed.

His jealousy was potent and caught Sam's attention right away as she turned to face a very green eyed Danny, 'Or a green eyed monster…what's his _problem_?'

Unfortunately for the pair, their emotions had already started to feed off of one another's getting caught in a loop. Danny's jealousy triggered Sam's anger to burn even hotter, which made Danny even more upset and it was just downhill from there.

"Yeah, you had a surprise for someone today," Danny frowned, feeling her emotions growing darker the more he spoke, "Guess you didn't expect to surprise two people, Sam."

"I never said it was a surprise for you Danny," Sam frowned feeling the effect that their connection was having on them and letting it get the better of her,though she did remember to move in front of him to block the view of his eyes as best she could. Glowing, green eyes were a little too obvious for her taste, and as upset as she was at the moment, she didn't want him to blow his cover, "Geeze take a chill-pill or something."

"Whatever Sam," Danny shook his head as he tried to reign his runaway emotions back in, "Sorry. Enjoy your book…I'll see you at lunch."

As Danny walked off, hanging his head with a frown on his face, Dash stood watching as Sam angrily kicked at the row of lockers beside them, leaving a dent, "Did I miss something?"

"No," Sam said stubbornly as she readjusted her backpack and headed for the bathroom, "Don't worry about it. He's just being a jerk."

'Man,' Dash shook his head as he made his way to lunch, 'I sure hope I didn't cause that.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"What's wrong with _you_ man?" Tucker sat down beside a rather moody Danny, "You look like you could use a ghost to beat up on."

"You've got no idea," he ground out, trying to keep his eyes from glowing too brightly. He could feel the green just beneath the surface of his façade.

"Seriously man, you look pissed. Your eyes are green," Tucker began to dig into his lunch, "Something you need to talk about?"

"No," Danny bit into his chicken strip viciously, "I'm just a little mad right now is all."

"Right," Tucker said as he watched the halfa's glare settle on Dash as he walked in the room and across to the 'popular' table, "just a little mad. Got it. Note to self, never make Danny a 'little mad' he's freaking me out right now enough as it is."

"Just leave it alone, Tucker," Danny said tiredly, running a hand over his eyes as he finally felt Sam start to calm down. They were both trying their hardest to sooth their own emotions, he couldn't offer her any help at trying to balance herself out right then.

As soon as Sam walked into the cafeteria, Danny's eyes were glued to her, a pathetic look of remorse glued on his features. Sam, however, didn't seem to be satisfied with his outward display of repentance and being the obstinate girl she was, marched right over and planted herself between Dash and Kwan, much to the two boys' and Star and Valerie's surprise.

"I'm sitting here, don't ask questions, just let me do it, please," Sam's voice brooked no argument, and the other's had no real problem with it seeing how she was in a mood, "I'll never bother your table again, just let me sit here for a while."

"It's cool with me," Dash shrugged and turned back to his burger, "so long as you can stand a table full of people eating meat."

"After meat-boy over there?" Sam raised her eyebrow, "All of you together couldn't come close to beating Tucker on the meat thing."

"Why are you sitting with us all of a sudden?" Star watched the girl carefully. She wasn't exactly dressed badly. In fact, it looked pretty cute…only it was dark. Not geeky or loser-ish at all, 'Why do we group her with those others? She isn't that bad…come to think of it Tucker and Danny aren't either…'

"I just had to get away from Danny to cool off," she answered as Valerie smiled to herself and Sam caught it, "and if anyone of you make some wise-crack about anything, I'll buy the teachers off to fail you and make your lives miserable."

"Uh, Sam?" Kwan cut in, "I know you could buy the teachers off because of your birthday party and your house and all that, but isn't that kinda' against your morals and all?"

"Yeah," Star echoed his sentiment, "isn't that why you hid the fact that you had money?"

"Yeah," sinking into her chair and holding her head, Sam fought back a wave of upset and hurt and jealousy from Danny, her own anger once again growing, 'We have got to stop doing this. The more upset he gets, the worse I get. We're getting caught in some sort of cycle between our emotions…'

"Sam?"

'Think of the halfa, there he appears,' Sam sighted wearily as she opened her eyes to find him standing in front of the table, the other occupants staring between the two as though a bomb might go off any second. In fact, they were pretty sure they should evacuate the area immediately, but a morbid curiosity held them all in place.

"What Danny?" Sam answered him tersely.

"Look, I'm sorry alright," Danny glanced off to the side as he talked, "I didn't mean to blow up at you in the hall earlier. I guess it's just been a bad couple of days for me, ya' know?"

"It's fine," Sam said stiffly, uncomfortable talking to him with the whole cafeteria watching, "Look, I'll talk to you later."

"Why later?" Danny sensed her discomfort and began to interpret wrong, 'Is she not talking because Dash and all these people…but Valerie's here. Wait, she doesn't like Valerie, is she sitting here because they made her?'

As his mind was moving a million thoughts around in confusion in under a minute, the pair's emotions, which were already unsettled, began to play off of each other again. Anger, jealousy, fear, confusion, annoyance, cynicism, suspicion, heartbreak. Why were they spinning out of control…why now…why so fast…

"Look," Danny began, heaving a sigh and turning his head slightly, "I just don't like you sitting here."

"I can sit anywhere I want," Sam replied standing and slapping her palms on the table top, leaning herself over her lunch, "Stop being so paranoid, Danny."

"Me?" the young man locked eyes with her, jaw set and face hardened, "You're the one feeling all nervous and mad! Excuse me for being concerned."

"I was _mad_ at_ you _overreacting to everything, Danny!" Sam's hands curled into fists as she glared her best friend down with all she had, " I was _nervous_ about having a stupid argument in front of the _entire_ school! Stop. Worrying. I though you'd gotten over your stupid paranoia."

"How can I get over my paranoia," Danny looked from her to the table beside them and those sitting there, then back over to Sam as he spoke, "when the people who caused it are either sitting with you or at the table beside you?"

"Get over it!" Sam's eyes bored into him but she was forced to stop as fear crashed into her, cold and harsh, nearly overwhelming her as Danny deflated before her eyes, the fear in her mind echoing the fear in his face.

"I can't Sam," Danny heaved another breath, "Don't you even remember what happened that day in fifth grade? Do you know how scared I was? I don't want it to happen again!"

The cafeteria was deadly silent, no one daring to move or breath after the outburst from the two Juniors in their midst. Everyone had heard of the day…everyone had their own theories….every student knew that it was never mentioned…

The truth was finally going to come out.


	47. Belligerence

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Oh man, I'm all tingly with anticipation…are you? It's continued from right where we left off last chapter…

Some things to remember:  
They're in fifth grade so they're all relatively scrawny…all about the same size.  
People at the school, both children and adults fear and dislike the 'link' that Danny and Sam have.  
Things have gotten out of control. Go re-read the dream chapter called Interlude: Calling you.  
People can truly be this cruel, though few people hear about it.

Please note: All OC's (otherwise known as Original or Other Characters) have been created by myself. Any similarities to people or names were unintentional and not meant to parody anyone. If I have offended you in any way, I am truly sorry, please let me know, and I'll see what I can do to make amends.  
Ahem, be forewarned there is 'language' ahead…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Forty Seven: Belligerence**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Of course I remember Danny," Sam's face softened slightly, "but that doesn't mean that it's going to happen again!"

"It _won't _happen again!" the halfa felt his eyes shifting color, his anger starting to override his need to hold back, "I'm not going to _let _it happen again, and if that means keeping you away from the people who started it in the first place then that's fine with me."

"Danny, stop worrying!"

"They're _looking _at you again Sam!"

And in the instant their eyes locked, memories that were more nightmare than anything flooded back over them from a doubled point of view, freezing them for only a second, but lasting for the rest of their lives in their minds.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_They had been looking at her lately, and Sam knew why. _

They would follow and poke and prod and tease and do anything in their power to get her to 'call' Danny. She was the easier target after all, as she was a girl, but she had grown so tired of her role.

That had been her biggest mistake.

"Hey guys," Sam looked over to Tucker and Danny on the monkey bars, "I gotta' go to the bathroom, I'll be back after while."

"Okay!"

"See ya'!"

The two happy replies sent Sam on her way, conscious of the eyes that were on her. The teacher who gave her the hall pass and the students around her both didn't know what to think about the strange little girl who liked dark colors and wrote strange stories. They didn't know what to think about the oddity that walked before them who had a special connection with a bubbly boy of the same age.

As Sam opened the doors to the school to go to the girl's restroom, another group of students started to head inside, eyeing her as they followed her path with quick, sharp steps. Entering the building the small group of five children quickly caught up with Sam and made their presence known.

"Stupid dark girl," Jessica Creely said snippily to her back, "She doesn't know that you can wear brighter colors or something."

"Why're you following me?" Sam stopped where she was to turn and face them. She wasn't about to let them intimidate her into calling Danny, especially when there were no teachers around to break up a fight.

"No reason," Jason Dillinger frowned at her, before smiling and adding onto his sentence, "freak…"

Getting a good laugh out of it the others began to circle in around the girl, backing her against the row of half lockers present in the hallway. Erin Sanchez took a step forward to snatch the hall pass from her hands, "Yeah, we just wanted to see how your magic works…"

Sarah Grayson, flipped her long blonde hair back over her shoulder, "You think you're so special. We just wanna' know why."

Sam glared at the girl, "I don't think I'm special and I _don't_ do magic."

"Yeah?" Jason let out a rough, disbelieving laugh, "Our parents told us to stay away from you. You're doing bad things and so is Danny Fenton."

"We think it's kinda' cool," Erin smiled maliciously.

"What?" Sam voiced her disbelief, leaning further against the lockers to gain some form of support for her failing nerves.

"Yeah, it's cool how we can mess with you," Jessica pointed a finger at the girl and then turned to look towards the door, "and Danny will come running right to you!"

"Fenton's like a dog," Dash Baxter finally put his own two cents in, content to just stand right outside the circle and watch the show.

"He is not, and he's _not_ gonna' like this," Sam glared at the five of them as she straightened once more, "Leave me alone, I just want to go to the bathroom you jerks."

"Ooo, we're jerks now," Erin backed away from the girl, pretending to be frightened, "Better watch out or she'll put a curse on us."

"I think she's just stupid," Sarah bit out, "She's _unnatural_, that's what my Mom said. Things like what she does are unnatural."

"I bet she doesn't want to call him," Jessica said right after her friend, "She's just being a bitch about it."

"I don't call him," Sam lied through her teeth and glared at the girl in front of her, wanting to knock her teeth in but knowing five on one weren't very good odds.

"Then how does he show up?" Erin got in her face, "You two are freaks. My Aunt says it's the occult. That you should be taken care of."

"It's not occ…"

"Shut up," Jason cut her off, "Maybe it's good she won't call him. It's like a challenge…it just makes it that much more fun for us."

Cracking his knuckles, Jason shot forward and grabbed Sam's shirt, nearly tearing it, Erin quickly joining him as they frog-marched the girl the rest of the way to the girl's bathroom. Jessica placed herself right outside the door, acting as the small group's lookout.

Dash paused for a moment right outside the door, watching Sam struggle with the two boys. Her face was twisted in slight pain and Dash looked extremely unwilling to walk a step further. Shaking his head, he soon joined the others, "What the hell are we doing in the girl's bathroom? This is so lame."

"We're gonna' get Sam to talk," Jason roughly pushed her against the wall and watched her slam her head against the tiling. As her vision swam and a tickle grew on the back of her scalp, Sam sent a mental shout and brought her hand to the back of her head. Drawing it back she found blood staining her fingertips.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

On the playground Danny froze, ignoring Tucker as he tried to get him to hurry up so they could play tether-ball. He had felt the tiny tug, had seen blood on fingertips, and knew that Sam needed him.

Turning to Tucker he began his search, "Has Sam got back from the bathroom yet?"

"No," the boy shook his head, "Why?"

But Danny took off like a shot, ignoring the strange looks he was getting as he began to ask several people where Sam was at, 'I have to find her…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Dash frowned as he watched Sam look up at them through tear glazed eyes, "I'm not playing today," he stubbornly crossed his arms and leaned against one of the sinks, "This is getting stupid, Jason."

"You're just sore 'cause it's the girls' bathroom," Sarah laughed and shook her head, "You know you want to play with us Dash."

"Alright, _Sam_," Erin pinned her to the wall with a hand on her shoulder, pushing roughly and as hard as he could, "How do you two do it?"

"I don't know," Sam stated firmly, though her resolve was cracking, 'If I tell them maybe they'll leave me alone, but I can't tell them anything because I promised Danny I wouldn't. Danny…where are you? Please find me…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Danny stopped speaking to the teacher in front of him and jerked his head towards the building. Throwing a quick apology over his shoulder, the boy ran as fast as his legs would carry him as Tucker looked on curiously.

Something was happening to Sam, and if it had Danny in that much of a panic, then it was in no way good.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Tired of trying to get it out of her Erin slammed his other fist against the wall by her head, "You're a liar…you're a bloody, little, lying slut!"

"I. Don't. Know!" Sam shouted back at the boy, worry etched on her face, "I already told you that I don't know, what else do you want me to say Erin?"

Shying away from the glowering boy, Sam closed her eyes and prayed that Danny would make it to her soon.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Danny thundered down the hall, desperately searching for his best friend, though to the few teachers that witnessed his race, it appeared that he was running for his life from some monster hot on his heels.

'I have to find her, where are you Sam?' he was nearing frantic now, her emotions finally beginning to lap at his mind, 'Why are you so scared? Show me where you're at!'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"You know, Danny's kinda' cute and all," Sarah peeked around Erin's shoulder as he backed off, "but why choose him to do this weirdo psychic thing with?"

"It's not like I picked!" Sam was tired of standing there and having questions shot at her that she couldn't answer. She finally slipped up, "It just happened, alright?"

Dash, however, stepped in before anyone could comment, "C'mon guys. If she ain't called him yet, she probably won't. Let's just leave her alone."

"What?" Sam glared at the boy standing off to the side, "You suddenly remember you were friends with me?"

"I ain't friends with a freak show like you, Manson," he spat back at her.

"Aw," the other boy glared at her, "You sound mad, Sam…"

"Just leave me the hell alone," Sam said miserably and held her head in her hands, the pain from getting slammed against the wall starting to take over.

"Heh," the blonde boy laughed slightly, "She's cussing now…"

"I bet she really is a witch," the only other girl in the room, stopped twirling her hair and stepped forward, hostility written across her countenance, "Is that it, that how you do it, witch?"

"You're an idiot," Sam worked up her nerve again to fight back a bit, "You're all stupid if you think I'm going to tell you anything or do…ah!"

Sarah had slapped Sam firmly across the cheek, disgust and loathing clear in her eyes, "Don't you ever talk to me like that again."

Sam's cheek stung and for a moment took over the pain that had been induced by her head injury. The stinging gave her another prompt to call out to Danny, this time a clear picture of the bathroom forming in her mind as she pushed it to him.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Danny skidded to a stop in the second wing of the elementary school, cursing himself for not checking the girl's restroom first, 'That's where she was going in the first place, you idiot!'

Thundering down the hall Danny was about to round the corner when another wave of fear washed over him, causing him to stumble slightly.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Didn't feel good, huh, witch?" Jason loomed over her, "Shut your mouth or it'll happen again."

"I…" Sam tried to press herself back into the wall, desperately wishing she could sink through it or the earth would open and swallow her. As the others started to laugh at her plight, anger began building and boiling in her, the emotion that Danny was feeling right then pushing her to finally lash out, "Get out of here and leave me alone! Don't you dare ever touch me again, any of you!"

"What?" Jason grabbed the collar of her shirt and drug her towards him, "You mean…don't do this, you freak?"

Another hit to the side of her face, but this was more of a backhanded punch than Sarah's slap had been. Reeling from the blow, Sam's arm slammed into the sink at an odd angle as she fell back; a sickening crack and a quick pop were heard right before she hit the floor. The girl started crying then and curling around her damaged arm. Tried to hide from the world.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Danny rounded the last corner, spotting a very nervous looking Jessica pacing outside the bathroom door. Ignoring her completely, the boy pushed past her and headed straight for the door handle.

Jessica took off running for the principal, yelling about a fight in the girls' bathroom in the second hallway. Danny couldn't have cared less in that second as he went for the door, 'I'm here Sam!'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Sam heard Dash step between her and the rest of the group, "That's enough."

She saw it all happen in slow motion. He reached down to help her up, but grabbed the wrong arm. She twisted away from him in pain, but his grip was tighter than she thought, causing her arm to pop again, a strangled scream working its way from her throat.

"Sam?" Danny burst in the door, frantic and desperate to find her.

"Sam," he saw her being held up by her arm, he swore he saw red that day, "Let her go."

Dropping Sam's arm and watching her pull it back to herself, Dash turned to face Danny, "I'm not the one that…"

Dash found himself to be cut off as Danny's fist found his nose and blood started to dribble down his lips and chin.

Situating himself between Sam and the rest of the people in the bathroom, Danny found that his only opponent was an extremely angry, and slightly larger Dash. A punch to the stomach had Danny doubled over, giving Dash the opportunity to grab him.

The boys engaged in a wrestling-like scuffle that only lasted a few seconds and earned Danny a long cut across his right cheek from Dash's watch and a busted lip from an elbow that had flown his way. Seizing the opportunity when it came, Danny managed to slam his knee right into Dash's groin, sending the boy down. At arm level, Danny pulled back his fist and let fly right into Dash's face. A black eye started forming nearly instantly as Danny shook his hand from the pain his punch had shot up his arm.

"Don't you _ever_ touch Sam again," Danny wiped the blood from his cheek, eyeing the others and watching Dash as he scooted away from him and held his nose, "You alright, Sam?"

The others in the room could only watch Danny, too stunned that he had actually gotten in a fist fight and won. Sam was looking up at Danny's back, desperately trying to get her tears under control, "Y…yeah. I'm okay…"

No one knew quite what to do. The tension in the air was thick, blanketing them all and leaving an oppressive heaviness to the situation. Danny didn't dare move away from defending Sam to check on her…there were too many people in the room who might try something if he did.

Just as it looked that Jason and Erin were working up the nerve to take on the boy in front of them, a harried looking old man burst into the bathroom with Jessica and a few teachers in tow, "What is going on in here?"

The five already in the bathroom stared gape mouthed at the principal and the others assembled there, "You five," the man gestured to Danny, Erin, Jason, Sarah, and Jessica, "report to my office immediately. Baxter, Manson, to the nurse's office, now."

"But Danny…" Sam cuddled her arm to herself as Danny gently helped her to her feet, "he need's to go to the nurse too."

"He looks fine to me," the grizzled principal turned his nose away, muttering about 'odd children practicing dark magic' and 'lawsuits for letting fights go unattended.'

"Sir," Dash piped up bashfully, "He got hit in the head and stomach."

"Don't you defend me," Danny turned to Dash and looked ready to kill, "You're the one who hurt Sam!"

"It wasn't me, you idiot," Dash got in his face, "I didn't hurt you're little witch!"

Sam shook her head, trying to keep the tears down as the principal escorted four children to his office, "I'm _not _a _witch_!"

"I don't care!" _Danny ignored Sam's murmuring, leveling an icy glare on the boy in front of him, _"You could have stopped it Dash!"

"Please just stop it," _Sam cut in as a teacher stepped forward to take care of the situation, as the principal was far too apathetic for her taste._

"_Stop, right now," her voice commanded their attention, "All three of you to the nurses office. Now."_

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"When I got into that bathroom and saw your face swelling and your arm bent the wrong way," Danny shook his head angrily, "I thought it was my fault for not noticing them sooner. They were watching you, and they've been watching you again, haven't you noticed?"

"People watch people all the time!" Sam stated clearly back to him, "Maybe they like the way I look?"

Danny stopped his retort on the tip of his tongue and turned away. He was getting bent out of shape, and it was happening way too quickly, 'I really need to cool down…I gotta' get out of here before this gets any worse.'

Walking away, he slammed the cafeteria doors open, leaving a worried Sam, and a stunned cafeteria in his wake. Tucker didn't know what to think as he watched Sam grab her things and head out of the cafeteria in the opposite direction.

Deciding Danny could probably take care of himself, Tucker dropped his sandwich and headed after Sam. This little incident had too many people staring after her for his taste and he'd be damned if he let her walk anywhere by herself for a while.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"I wish that stupid accident had never happened!" Danny slammed his fist into the nearest locker, leaving a decent sized dent, but also leaving a throbbing hand, "Agh, not smart! God, that was not smart!"

"If you would kindly stop destroying school property, as you do it enough as things are," Mr. Lancer pulled a frown as he eyed the dented wall locker, "perhaps you could share with me what accident has you so upset? Has something happened to one of your family?"

Following Mr. Lancer back into his office as he led the way, Danny sank into a chair and held his head in his hands, bending over to rest his elbows on his knees and support his upper body, "No, it was that accident me and Sam told you about…the one that gave us our connection."

"Something has happened between you and Ms. Manson then?" Lancer's eyebrows raised, "I had gotten a call that two students, a male and a female, were having a rather disruptive fight in the cafeteria and was on my way over to resolve the situation. That was you, Danny?"

"Yeah," he shook his head, "And it's Valentine's Day…it's supposed to be a good day…"

"Care to tell me what happened?"

"Not really," Danny sat up a bit and clasped his hands between his knees, "The more I think about it, the more I realize how stupid I am. I'm surprised Sam didn't slam a chair into my head."

"You made Sam upset?"

"More than upset. Our connection has it's downsides," Danny frowned, "Sometimes we end up getting influenced by the other's emotions. So when she's upset and I'm upset, we just keep making it worse and worse…like we get stuck on repeat and the volume goes up a little more each time."

"So you were upset about something and Sam was also."

It wasn't a question. Edward Lancer had come to know the trio well enough that he could read between the lines with them.

"Yeah," he frowned and then winced, "Sam got upset that I read her diary, then I got jealous because she was ignoring me to talk with Dash, and then I said something really, really stupid."

"What did you say?" Lancer leaned in, curious as to what Danny would have possibly said to Sam for the situation to have escalated so much in such a short period of time.

"I told her that she couldn't sit with her other friends because I didn't trust any of them…" he winced again, "and that was really, amazingly stupid…because some of the people at the table were my friends too."

"It appears that you have a problem," Lancer blew out a breath he was holding, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Danny shook his head, "I've got a lot of people to talk to though…"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"That arrogant, overprotective, stupid, moronic, overbearing, snotty, jerk!"

Tucker had no problem finding Sam standing by her locker, trying to open it , but clearly too upset to turn the dial correctly. The poor girl was only growing more and more frustrated as she tried and failed and tried again.

"A little upset, huh?" Tucker gently pulled her away from her locker, "What started all that? Danny was in a bad mood when he I came in and then you came in and he looked even more upset."

"We got in a fight," Sam winced as she leaned her forehead against the cool metal of the locker door, "We never fight…we haven't fought in a long time and now I remember why…"

"The link right?" Tucker dipped his head down to look into her eyes, "You two just make each other more and more upset with your emotions right? It happened that one time in fourth, but took us a month to figure it out."

Nodding, Sam took a deep breath and tried to open her locker again, forcing herself into a state of calm as the tiny piece of her mind that she identified with Danny seemingly started doing the same, "All he did was read my diary, and I shouldn't have gotten so upset, but I did. It all just crashed and burned from there."

Wincing and drawing out the folder she needed for her next class, she turned to her friend, "How much did we say?"

"Not enough to let anyone onto anything other than you getting hurt," the young man shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned his back against the locker beside hers, "There were a few people who were watching you that would know what happened…Jason and Sarah were at the table right next to yours…and Dash was sitting next to you."

"We didn't…" she swallowed hard at her next thought, "We didn't say anything about it being back did we?"

"No," Tucker answered her gently, "Just take a deep breath Sam, the day's almost over. Me or Danny are in all the rest of your classes at least."

"You two aren't going to be stuck to me like glue again are you?" Sam sent Tucker a halfway amused grin, "I remember when my arm was in that cast I couldn't even blink wrong or Danny'd freak out. You were just as bad…I swear if I had a little bell to ring every time I wanted something I could have trained you two like Pavlov's dog."

"Oh ha ha," Tucker smiled, "but you know we only did that because we were worried. Danny especially."

"I don't really think I should talk with Danny right now," Sam turned her head away, "We'd just get all worked up again and blow up. Would you mind talking to him for me?"

"No problem," Tucker smiled as he looked down at the PDA he had drawn from his pocket, "But first, on to next period, the bells gonna' ring in three, two, one…"

And as the bell ring, students shuffled out of classroom, the library, the cafeteria, all too busy going about their own lives to notice Sam and Tucker making their way through the mass of bodies to their next class. Tucker and Sam, while inseparable, was eerily silent and many of the teachers took note, generally leaving them to their peace as the rest of the day passed without incident.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Dash," Danny had finally caught up with the boy after school. He had only gone to the class in which Tucker didn't have with Sam, and had gotten a firm talking to from the younger boy in the hallway about Sam not wanting to talk with him right then, the rest of his time had been spent wondering the school halls invisibly. Sucking it up he had agreed with Tucker and went the rest of the day trying to figure out how to apologize to two people, "I wanted to apologize."

"For what," the larger boy ground out angrily, "For blaming me for something I didn't do, _again_?"

"Yes," Danny looked off to the side before looking back up to his friend, "I'm the biggest ass in the history of mistake making right now. I _know_ you didn't hurt Sam. It was fifth grade and we were all a bunch of little, idiotic, punk kids."

"Whatever Fenton," Dash slammed his locker close and zipped up his backpack, "I'm not the one you should be talkin' to. Sam's probably pissed."

"You have no idea," Danny slammed his forehead into the locker, "She doesn't even want to _see _me let alone _talk _to me right now. I'm an idiot, and I shouldn't have brought up…bad memories."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Dash cut him a scathing glare, "You don't trust me obviously, why should it matter if we're cool or not?"

"Because I do trust you," Danny frowned, "I've been really stressed out lately, alright? And I was mad about something and Sam was mad at me, and she's right, I _am_ paranoid, but wouldn't you be too if you saw someone you _really _care about on the floor like Sam was?"

The blonde jock studied the teen standing beside him, matching him look for look, searching for something…and then realization swept over his features, "You were jealous in the hall this morning."

Taken aback Danny opened his mouth to form an answer but nothing came out. Shutting it and settling for turning away and blushing he shrugged his shoulders.

"You were, that's what started all this," Dash turned him around and slammed him against the lockers, "When Sam sat by me, it was the last straw wasn't it? God, you're a bigger idiot than I am!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny pushed Dash off of him, "You don't even know what you're talking about."

"I mean that you're an idiot if you think anyone could take Sam away from you," Dash replied calmly as he straightened his letterman, "Duh, Fenton, she's madly in love with you if you hadn't noticed. The whole time you were fighting she had that stupid little blue flower you gave her in her hand. She even took it with her…she could have ripped it up or trashed it, but she didn't."

"She…she what?" Danny felt his heart break a little more, 'I am _the _biggest asshole!'

"Yeah," Dash grimaced for his friend, "Look man, I understand that you're all freaked out, but Manson's right, it ain't gonna' happen again."

The tone in Dash's voice made it clear to Danny what the other boy meant. There would be no one getting hurt if he could help it. Hand extended and determination in his eye, Danny nodded thankfully to his friend, grasping his hand and giving a firm, slow shake, "Yeah, not again."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"That stupid little prick," Sarah slammed her books onto the table in front of her at the Nasty Burger, "I can't believe he _looked_ at us when he mentioned that. He's such a little jerk!"

"Who're you talking about Sarah?" Paulina sank into the booth beside her, "You've been stewing all day. Stress isn't good for your complexion you know."

"I know," she wanted to tear the stupid girl's hair out, "I'm so mad that Danny Fenton looked at me when he was fighting with his little Goth, freak, girlfriend. I didn't do anything!"

Star frowned over her burger, moving over to make room for Valerie, "I remember you saying you were there when you got back to school after being suspended. You said that you slapped her."

"I did," Sarah pouted, "and I got suspended for two days for it."

"Everyone else got suspended for two days," Star shrugged, "Which doesn't seem very fair to Sam, even if she is freaky, I mean her arm had broken in like two places."

"So?" Sarah picked at her fries, glancing over to where Jason stood, "We didn't do anything _that_ bad."

Surprise washed over Star's face, as well as Valerie's and Paulina's. Valerie stood up with her burger, "I'm done."

"You didn't even eat," Sarah gave her a worried look, "Are you dieting?"

"No," Valerie shot back coldly, "I just realized that there was something disgusting sitting in front of me and I got too sick to my stomach to eat."

Dumping the untouched burger on the guys' table, Valerie headed out the door, not even looking back to see Sarah's shocked expression. Star sat silently at the table, wishing all the while that she had the guts that Valerie had to just walk away…but she couldn't. Where else would she go?

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Mom?" Danny edged into his kitchen, hearing the clanking of pots and pans as he mother got ready to start another dinner, hopefully without any mutations, "Can I ask you a question?"

"I'm a little busy honey," Maddie said over her shoulder, too busy searching the cupboards for a can of something or other, "Your father's in the lab, why don't you go ask him?"

"Alirght," and that's just where Danny headed, "You down here Dad?"

"Danny!" Jack turned in his seat to face his son, "What brings you down here…something ghost related I hope?"

"Not really," he replied miserably, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot!"

"I kinda' messed up today," Danny's hand shot to his neck, rubbing slightly, "Like, _really_ messed up. With Sam. And I need to figure out a way to apologize to her."

Setting down the latest invention he had been tinkering with, Jack took a hard look at his son and saw the stress and worry and fear etching their lines across his face. He saw them in his movements and in his posture and heard it in his voice, and pondered silently for a second on what exactly he had done to make him so upset, "What happened?

"I told her about reading her diary," Danny winced as his father frowned at him, "and then I got really, uh jealous when she started to ignore me and talked with Dash…"

Taking a second to try and get the burning blush off his cheeks, Danny had to look down in order to continue. He didn't think he could look his father in the eyes right then, "And then I kinda' told her that she couldn't sit with anybody else at lunch, and we got in this huge fight in the cafeteria with everyone staring at us."

Sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, Danny stared miserably at the ground, "I royally screwed up and have been named the world's biggest jerk, I'm sure."

"Sounds like you certainly worked yourself over," Jack leaned forward, "Danny, I'm very disappointed in you for doing all that. It was uncalled for, especially reading her diary and telling her where to sit. I remember one time in college I read your Mother's diary and she caught me. I was in so much trouble…Danny, why haven't you apologized?"

"I uh," he looked up at his father, "I was going to but she told Tucker to tell me that she needed to cool off first so we didn't just get into another fight. She doesn't want to talk to me…"

Nodding slightly, Jack Fenton sat further back on his stool and thought over what he had just been told, "Flowers."

"What?" Danny's face showed his confusion.

"I had to buy your mother a huge bouquet of flowers before she forgave me," Jack smiled to himself as he reminisced, "It cost me forty dollars, but no amount of money could compare to the smile she gave me."

"Yeah, I already um," Danny was blushing again much to Jack's amusement, "I already gave her a flower today…for Valentine's Day…"

"Then you should at least make the effort to talk to her," Jack nodded sagely before a sparkle came into his eyes, "I was saving this for your mother, but I think you could use it more."

Handing Danny a small white and green object, Jack happily started to explain, "It's a Fenton Disk. Not only does it find and attack ghosts when activated, it also double as a CD…it has the largest memory capacity on the market!"

"Heh," Danny gingerly held the disk away from him as his father took it back, "Thanks Dad, but maybe you should keep it…I'll figure out something. Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime son," he smiled happily, "I hope everything works out between you and Sam."

"Yeah, me too," Danny sighed as he headed back up the stairs, 'Sam…geeze, I really messed up. After dinner…I'll talk to you after dinner, and if you hate my guts I don't blame you.'

But walking up the stairs Danny realized that a sense of melancholy was the only thing he could feel coming from the young woman in question…that and affection towards him…it was still there, 'She's not upset anymore…she's,' and a small picture of him smiling flashed across his mind as well as a feeling of nostalgia, 'she's thinking about me…'


	48. Interlude:  Dream Rides

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Well, damn the internet for not being up at my dorm, damn my computer for not wanting to work and for all the times it tried to shut down my word processor as I was writing, and damn me for getting distracted when I should have been typing.

I'm finally posting it, as late as it may be…argh, this has not been a good week…one of the horses at the camp I work at died, and everyone's in a tizzy right now…I have a headache from hell, and I really need a shower….

Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter…it's a serious dream, and a cute make-up…though it might be a little cheesy for you guys. Give me a break, I'm damned near reaching critical right now with all the stuff that's been happening… . ! I need the cheesiness of it dammit!

Heh, mental breakdowns aside, I didn't check this puppy over, so forgive me the grammatical errors that might show up…(sighs) I'm going to go die for about four hours now and it's then up and off to camp! Woohoo…

Oh, and it's a dream chapter...hope you guys enjoy it. I know it's not my best, but it's a necessary evil. Heh...

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Forty Eight: Interlude: Dream Rides**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"I'm home," Sam called out, closing the door and not expecting to get an answer from anyone other than the butler, or perhaps one of the maids, "I had a horrible day, blah, blah, blah, I'm going upstairs."

"Sammy-kins?" came her father's worried voice, "You had a horrible day? What's wrong sweetie?"

"Dad?" Sam walked in a puzzled state towards the kitchen, "Why're you home?"

"Took the day off," he smiled towards his daughter, "It's Valentine's Day after all. Usually you and the boys are out somewhere, doing something like you usually do ignoring the fact that this is a romantic holiday. That's the reason I'm home…I'm hoping to catch your mother off guard with a nice dinner."

"Nice…dinner…" Sam could almost feel her eye beginning to twitch. After her horrible fight with Danny she had seen couple after couple acting as sickeningly sweet as they could. She had kept that stupid little blue flower, which was still clutched desperately in her hand, but was suddenly wishing she had stuffed it in her mouth, chewed it up, and then handed it back to the halfa.

Chuckling, the elder Manson watched his daughter start to get flustered by his statement and decided to help her out, "Yes, a nice dinner. Of course then we have a flight scheduled to New York at seven, so we won't even have much time to eat. Shame really."

Scooting in on her chair, Sam's grandmother decided to take notice of the, as of then, slightly hated blue flower, "You've got a flower in your hand and it's going to wilt if you keep manhandling it like that. Get a vase and put some water in it, then trim the stem. Go on!"

Hustling to do her grandmother's bidding, and trying to keep the blush off her face as her father watched her, Sam waited for the inevitable question. Just as she finished placing the carnation in a small vase, her father gave her a gentle smile, "So…how's Danny doing?"

"It's not that type of…flower…wait," Sam turned to look at her father, a fierce scowl on her face, "Did you just ask about Danny?"

"Uh, yes I did," Sam's father took a look at her, before deciding that maybe 'Danny' wasn't the best subject at the moment, "but more importantly at the moment, you said your day was unpleasant?"

"Yeah," Sam looked like she was about to wilt the poor little flower with her glare, "and the unpleasantness' name happens to be Daniel Fenton."

"Getting a flower from a boy is a bad thing now a days, Sam?" her grandmother questioned her, "I always thought that getting a flower was a sign of affection."

Blushing, Sam quickly settled herself down, "It wasn't the flower, Grandma, it was the giant fight that we had in the cafeteria in front of the whole school. He's such a jerk, he even told me that he didn't like me sitting at a different table. Then he had the never to just walk away, right out the door, didn't even say he was sorry or anything!"

Mr. Manson's eyebrows couldn't have receded up his forehead any farther without having met with his hairline, "Daniel? The same you always are with and talk to?"

"Yeah him," Sam set the vase down and crossed her arms, leaning against the table unhappily, "It all started right after he gave me a book I've been wanting…and the flower. He told me he read my _diary_. Can you believe the impudence of that jerk?"

"Well," Sam's grandma replied as she started out of the room, "that wasn't very nice, but it reminds me of another young man I know…"

Raising her eyebrow, Sam turned to her father, "What did you do?"

"Well," Sam laughed to herself as she watched her father blush, "I snuck into your mother's apartment once to try and find out what she wanted for a birthday gift. She caught me and gave me the lecture of my life. She dressed me down the next day in front of all our friends as well. I will never forget that day, and I learned to respect her privacy."

"_You_ did that?" Sam asked in disbelief, "You freaked out when Danny walked in with a CD once…"

"And I had every right," he nodded, though his blush was still apparent, "I wasn't ready to think of my little girl being around hormonal boys who liked the same music as them…you know where music leads and that one time with him in his room…"

"Dad, that is so 1950's and 60's with the music thing," Sam crossed her arms again, "Me and Dannyaren't that way."

"You are," he began to set the table, "but you won't admit it. You have a relationship with one another, but it's different than anything that I've encountered. I can tell because you're so upset over the fight the two of you had."

Sam walked over to the refrigerator, rummaging through it for a snack, and chewed her father's words over in her mind, 'But we don't have a relationship do we? I mean, other than friendship, it's not like Dad is talking about. We're just friends…but I do like him…'

"I do like him," she said out loud when she had made it halfway through her snack, not even blushing at the admission, "I just…I don't think that now is a great time to tell him that. I think he knows…but he's worried about stuff getting in the way."

"I think you're onto something Samantha," her father smiled at her while she finished her snack, "but don't get so worked up over everything. If I know Daniel like I think I do, he's going to be feeling horrible, even after he apologizes to you, which I'm positive he will."

"Yeah," Sam took her plate to the sink, "I'm gonna' go upstairs for a while…I'm not in the best of moods, but you kinda' made me feel better. Thanks Dad."

And with a quick kiss to her father's cheek, Sam was out of the kitchen and heading up the stairs, taking her book bag with her, 'I wish things were as simple as Dad makes them out to be. Like when we were kids.'

Finally making it to her room, Sam wearily plopped onto her bed and curled up with a sigh, 'When we were kids, we'd run around for hours just making up ways to play or pull pranks on each other. When we were kids we could laugh about anything and life was just fun. When we were kids, I loved having my link with Danny…'

'Danny,' Sam sighed to herself as she remembered a particularly fun afternoon, his smiling face and laughing eyes forever imprinted on her memory, 'I don't want to fight…I care about you too much…'

Drifting into a light sleep, the events from the day still swirling in her mind, Sam remembered a time when they were younger, yes, but it wasn't happy. It was after all the fuss in the nurses office of trying to get a hold of her parents and then the Fentons fighting with the principal to get their son released for the day also…

…and it had to be the only memory she had of Danny's parents being _that_ upset with their son in front of another person…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"_Get in the car, right now,"_ Maddie Fenton's voice brooked absolutely no argument, "I cannot believe that you would get into a fight, Daniel, and you Samantha, what were you thinking? Why in the world would you provoke five kids into doing this?"

"We didn't provoke them," Danny tried his best to instill the idea in his parents, as he buckled first Sam's and then his own seatbelt, "They trapped Sam in the restroom and I had to find her! That's why I got in a fight, to protect Sam!"

"Danny," his father sighed as he started up the vehicle, "I'm not upset that you were protecting Sam. I'm upset that the two of you even got into this situation."

"Jack," Maddie sounded extremely upset, "Danny should _not_ have gotten in a fight, he should have found a teacher or someone."

The rest of the car ride to the hospital was spent in silence, punctuated only by Sam's soft sniffs to keep her tears from starting again. The pain in her arm was horrible, but the thousands of emotions flying in her mind made her dizzy and kept her distracted well enough. She was too tired to do anything except lean her head on Danny's shoulder and close her eyes.

Finally, finally the bumping and jarring of the moving car came to a stop and the deep fire that ate at her arm receded into a throbbing ache that only burned when she moved too quickly. She didn't mind hospitals, but she didn't like the thought that she would be away from Danny while someone prodded and poked. She didn't want to be away from Danny at all right then…

Checking into the hospital was a nightmare for the Fentons, as they weren't Sam's legal guardians, but several phone calls later had Sam sitting on a doctor's bench, desperately clutching Danny's hand for support. She _hurt_, and she wanted this all over with as quickly as possible.

"It's gonna' be alright Sam," Danny gave her good hand a quick squeeze, "We'll…we'll figure something out. We always do. Maybe the doctor will even give you a grape lollypop if you're good."

"Not funny," Sam gave a watery chuckle, the adrenaline and emotional high she had been on finally letting her down, "I like cherry better anyways…"

The X-rays seemed to take days, when really it took two hours, and the casting was unbearably long to the suddenly hyperactive Sam. She wanted to move and run and play andwrite, but as her writing arm was broken in not one, but two places, that was a little out of the question, 'No more stories for a while…'

Danny was stoically by her side all the while, ever watchful and seemingly always on the lookout for trouble. The nurses had to keep reassuring him that Sam was fine and no one was trying to hurt them...he looked that shook up. He also was sending her so many feelings, she didn't quite know what to think and seemed almost too distracted to the doctors that were treating her. She did _not _want them to think she had a concussion, and so tried to ignore everything and focus...that only brought on a rushing headache behind her eyes.

Her head was checked, and apparently not bad enough to warrant stitches and the words, 'Thank God!' rang through her mind. Her face, while still sore, also wasn't bad enough to merit treatment other than an icepack. A small bruise on one side, a black eye on the other, and several bumps, bruises, and scratches on her face, arms and hands. She definitely looked as though distraction was the least of her worries, and so she was released as soon as her cast had begun to harden.

The ride back to Danny's home had been just as silent, and strange. The Fentons were usually so bubbly and happy and made Sam feel that she could be happy because of them. This…this just seemed wrong on such a deep level.

Getting home, finally, finally home, the pair sat on the couch, oh so close and not having any thought to getting further away than they absolutely had to. Nothing seemed right that day, nothing at all.

Questions flew, but the pair wouldn't answer, and at first Maddie and Jack just wrote it off as the trauma of the afternoon still affecting them. When Jazz arrived home, however, was when the dam seemed to break. When it seemed that the whole world refused to believe them about their special connection, their link. When it seemed that it was two on everyone else...

"Please just let me explain, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Young man, keep quiet and go to your room, your mother and I are very disappointed in you."

"But Dad! I swear, I was just trying to keep them from hurting Sam!"

"Danny, please stop. You shouldn't have been in the girls' bathroom, you shouldn't have gotten into a fight, and you shouldn't be making such ridiculous claims. It was good that you wanted to keep Sam safe, but you should have found an adult. Do as your father says and go to your room."

"_But Mom!"_

"_Now, Daniel James Fenton, before I loose my temper!"_

_It was the first time that Sam had ever seen Danny cry…and she hated every single second of it more than anything she had ever experienced…_

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Nn…"

Sam felt herself shaking…only not. It was such a strange experience, shaking but not, moving only not moving yourself. Someone was shaking her awake, but upon opening her eyes there was no one there. Just a strange tingly feeling…wait a minute…

"Danny?"

Shivering and sitting up, Sam looked all around her before swiping at her eyes. Her clock beside her bed only readsix thirty. More than likely it was a good thing she had been woken by her ghost boy best friend…who she was currently pissed with.

'Oh yeah,' Sam thought dryly as she managed to focus her thoughts more, 'I'm a bit upset. Right. Stupid dream...'

Shivering again Sam looked angrily around her room, "I _know_ you're in here. It's freezing in here and you're really nervous. Just come out already…"

Above her bed a note popped back into existence…or was that sight? She could never be sure if Danny had made something intangible _and_ invisible or just invisible. Floating down gently, it landed near her knees on the side of the bed. Rolling her eyes Sam snatched the note up, another wave of Danny's nervous energy brushing over her.

'_I know you don't want to see me right now, so I guess I'm really, really lucky that I can turn invisible or this would be really hard. So, I thought that since you don't want to **talk** to me, I'd make it easy on the both of us and write instead. And don't frown at me, I know you're going to.'_

Catching herself frowning, Sam had to give her best friend a wry smile at knowing her so well. Looking around she tried to locate her wayward halfa, but found him to still be invisible. Shaking her head slightly she started to read again.

'_You're probably going to hate me, but…go to your mirror.'_

"Danny," Sam started to whine, even as she threw her covers off her and stood up, "Do I have to?"

Finding no answer she made her way over to her mirror, to find a note already attached to the surface with tape, "You planned this didn't you? And I don't _hate_ you Danny…I just really, really don't like you right now."

'_Yeah,'_ the note read_, 'you probably figured it out with this note…it's a note hunt. Remember that one time we had Tucker running all over the house looking for the notes? Man, that was hilarious…I don't think he even found the book we hid from him. You had to give it to him. That's a good memory.'_

Smiling, Sam found herself remembering her younger days again, running around, joking, laughing, just like she had been remembering before she had fallen asleep. That day had been one of the last times they had planted notes for one another, and had definitely been one of the most fun.

"Yeah, Danny, that is a good memory," Sam smiled, though a bit confused where he was going with this. She was still upset, but definitely more calm than she had been earlier, "Where do I go next?"

Hearing a tiny movement behind her Sam whirled around, hoping that Danny was going to appear for her, but was disappointed to find only her closet door opening, "You're being really weird today, just to let you know."

Moving over to her closet, Sam pulled the door open completely, pulling down another note, "You'd better pray you don't make me do this for too long, or I'll have to start threatening bodily harm…I'm already mad at you, you're starting to make it worse."

Suddenly her arm moved up by an invisible hand at her elbow, the paper appearing in front of her face, a nervous chuckle sounding as the hand retreated, "Stupid, impatient halfas…"

'_I remember you making a wish once that was granted. Afterwards, when I could recall not knowing you, I realized how much my life stunk without you around. I don't want some stupid fight to drive us apart…and I want the chance to tell you how sorry I am…go to your diary Sam.'_

Sighing heavily, Sam frowned slightly as she moved over the book, now hovering in mid air, "Danny…"

Taking the diary, Sam once again found a note, and began to read…

'_I'm sorry Sam. Really sorry. I was a jerk. A royal, grade-A ass to you. I **am** paranoid, but can you blame me? Bad luck seems to follow me…like I've got Johnny 13's shadow on my tail. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me or something I've done. I drag you into my problems enough as is. Should be a note on your pillow by now.'_

Sam had to take a second to just breath. Swallowing hard to help calm herself down, she moved back to her bed, finding the last note laying on her pillow just as he had said. Sinking down to sit, she felt the bed shift beside her. Danny was sitting too.

'_Sam, I **know** you're mad, how could I not know? I never should have read your diary, and I shouldn't have gotten jealous. I literally got some sense knocked into me. My head still hurts from meeting the locker. Sam, something happened with the link, like that time in fourth grade. You were mad, I got mad, and it just kept getting worse and worse. I shouldn't have started that stupid fight…you have the right to sit where you want. I can't believe I said that to you. We need to talk, face to face…if for nothing but keeping your resident half ghost sane…'_

Sam stopped reading a moment to chuckle and look over at where she believed Danny's face would be, trying her best to see his features,thoughwhen she found nothing she turned back to her note.

'_Please Sam, can you possibly, maybe, hopefully forgive me? You know, forgive your jerk, best fried who ends up treating you like crap, when he really doesn't mean to?'_

A tap on her shoulder had Sam turning back to the suddenly not-so-invisible boy beside her.

"Sam?" Danny looked at her tentatively, "I really am sorry…"

Another flower was held in the hands of Danny for her to take, only this time it was a simple, white and yellow daisy, "Forgive me?"

The look on his face, the tone of his voice, the dimmed lightto his eyes, and the nervous anticipation and hope running through her mind, all of it just made him look so sad and tired and worn.

Could they just forget the fight they had? No. Could they still be friends and could they make up? Definitely. Was it really as bad a fight as they were making it out to be? Maybe…but that didn't mean that they had to let it ruin their relationship…whatever it might currently be.

"So," Sam took the flower with a gentle smile, looked it over and then lay it on her pillow beside the notes she had collected, "a few notes and a really nice flower…"

"…are supposed to make up for a really bad Valentine's Day," Danny sighed and ran a hand through his tousled hair, cheeks growing redder by the second, "I know, I know, really cheesy right? I just thought that maybe I could at least cheer you up a little."

"Cheesy," Sam said as she gave a small, sad smile, and leaned over once again to peck his cheek, "but really sweet. I'm sorry too, you know. I kinda' overreacted and that just made everything worse for the both of us."

"Guess we forgot about how our link makes us echo each other's emotions, huh?" Danny sent a small smile her way with a blush as she leaned on his shoulder before he shook his head slightly, "We need to talk about it…"

Crossing her arms, Sam sat up and sent her patented no-nonsense look his way, "Then talk. Sweet stuff gets you out of trouble, but not all the way…don't think I'm going soft or girly or anything."

"Heh, never," the halfa smiled a bit more assuredly this time, "I hate this, I'm no good at talkin' about _feelings_ with a girl…I'm a guy for goodness sake."

Both of them chuckled quietly before Sam turned to face him fully, "Danny, it's not like we haven't been through this before. Just make me a promise alright?"

"Anything Sam."

He was so serious, Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes at the boy beside her, "Geeze Danny, it's not like you're on trial and about to be excommunicated or anything."

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Sam chuckled at the cluelessyoung manbeside her, "Just promise me that if we start to get all worked up again, you'll leave me alone to cool off, _not_ chase me down in the cafeteria. I'll do the same for you so that our emotions can settle down."

"Sorry about that," Danny's seemingly permenate blush deepenedas he rubbed his neck, "I didn't _chase_ you down exactly…I'm really sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Sam slugged Danny in the arm, shaking her head with another wry grin, "You've already don't it enough times. We _both_ got carried away, alright?"

"Yeah, we gotta' give each other space…and time," he hung his head, then looked up sideways at the young woman beside him, "That's why I walked away Sam. I just remember getting so angry and frustrated and you were doing it too and it kept getting worse…I had to get out of there or I think I might've started yelling. I don't…like yelling at you."

"Yeah," Sam chuckled, mustering up as much sarcasm as she could, "You don't yell very well. Kinda' turns into a weird wailing sound...I...I wasn't very calm either, so I think it really was a good thing you walked away."

Watching the young man beside her, with the weight of the world already on his shoulders, Sam couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be sinking deeper into a blue state. His mood was quite clearly reflected by his face and posture. And she didn't like it.

"Let's just…" Sam grabbed his hand and once again leaned on his shoulder, content with the delicate moment they were sharing, "Let's just not fight like that again."

"That," Danny squeezed her hand and gave her a smile as he leaned his head against hers, "I can agree to."


	49. Forces

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: After an absolutely…well, I was going to say 'hellish' but it honestly wasn't _that_ bad. Just had 101 people when we only take 50 or so people (stupid lady overbooked us!), just had a group of idiots who complained about the food just because on the last day they had to make their own oatmeal from little packets (stupid, stupid, stupid mean people who we feed for three days and then complain!), and just had that one sick horse _die_ on us (one of the best horses we had out there….) ARGH! The past four days have been seriously, uh…--interesting--.

Okay, now that I've ranted I'm sure you want me to get to the typing. But first: THANK YOU FOR OVER 500 REVIEWS! LOVE YOU ALL!

It's not the longest chapter in the world, but I really like it for some strange reason. I probably shouldn't be, but I'm obnoxiously pleased with myself…lol! And now…on with the story! (PS-not read over, shoot me if you must...)

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Forty Nine: Forces**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Come on Sammy-kins," came the annoying voice…definitely male…way too cutesy to be someone who knew better, "Time to get up! Wake up, wake up, the sun is up, the dew is on the buttercup!"

"Go 'way, Dad," she turned herself over and stuffed her head under her pillow. Was it just her or did her father seem overly happy and interested in waking her up this morning?

"No, no, time to wake up!" the pillow suddenly went missing, "No going back to sleep, 'cause we've got school, and I'm definitely not your dad…please don't ever call me that again, it kinda' freaks me out…"

Annoying voice too early in the morning? Check. Male? Check. Too cutesy to be someone who feared her? Check. Overly happy and interested in waking her up? Check. Need to go to school…wait a minute…checkmate…

"Danny! Go away, you're too early to be waking me up!" Sam grabbed the pillow that was now hovering in mid-air, "Go back to sleep, you've got like ten minutes…I don't care if you end up passing out on my bed, just give me ten more minutes!"

"Nope," the pillow and her comforter were phased out of existence for the moment as laughing green eyes and shock white hair appeared, "You have to get up, because I'm up. If I'm awake this early and you aren't it's a sign of the apocalypse."

"Danny, it's cold in here!" she tried to snatch her blankets back, but to no avail, "And what if I had been sleeping naked or something, huh?"

An eyebrow was raised as his head tilted in an adorable fashion to the side, "Do you?"

A pillow promptly found his face as the girl grabbed her school wear and made a beeline for the bathroom to change. Brushing her hair and teeth seemed therapeutic enough to calm her raging temper and thoughts before she had to face the boy who was currently in her room, in ghost form, feeling things like…lust and desire and…and affection and caring and now concern and anxiousness…shoot. Why couldn't she just stay upset with him? It was easier that way…

"Why do you always have to wake me up?" Sam slumped onto her bed while she tied up her heavy boots, leaning over so her hair hung over the sides of her face, "Why not wake up Tucker or someone else?"

"Tucker's already up, doing his weird primping ritual, Jazz isn't home anymore on the weekdays, and Mom and Dad would have a heart attack to catch me up this early," Danny floated easily in the air, ticking off the options on his fingers as he went, "Valerie might kill me if I just showed up randomly at her house, Dash would think I was nuts, and Lancer would demand to check over my homework or something."

"So I'm a last resort?" Sam sat up and folded her arms, one foot tapping out an impatient rhythm on her carpeted floor.

"Never," Danny frowned and lowered himself to 'sit' beside her, still hovering slightly above her bed, "You're first choice, but you asked why I have to wake you up and not someone else. You asked, I answered."

A tiny blush covered Sam's cheeks as the feeling of trust and respect and something a bit indescribable rushed over her, "Well…nice to know when a girl's first choice…"

"Heh," Danny rubbed the back of his neck as he, too, blushed, "Yeah, uh…well, the real reason I'm here this early is the fact that I've been up since about six, so I thought I might as well just head over here…a ghost is out, but I haven't been able to track it down. I think it triggered my ghost sense when it came out of the ghost zone, but I couldn't find it anywhere…"

"It's probably someone you've faced before," Sam stretched in her spot before falling back onto her comfy bed and looking up at her best friend, "Whoever it is will probably show up sometime today, so you might as well just take it easy until then."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Danny smiled as he changed while he was still floating and thumped down onto the bed from about a foot up, "but I'm still gonna' be antsy all day. I always get antsy at school though."

"You're doing it more lately though," Sam turned her head to see Danny propping his head up on one arm, laying on his side beside her, "You're still worried about the link aren't you? Even though you said you weren't."

Shifting uncomfortably under her gaze, Danny looked away for a half a second, before meeting her head on, "I'm always gonna' be worried about the link. Especially now that we had that stupid…misunderstanding."

"Get over it," Sam reached over and bopped his head, "It was a fight, not a 'misunderstanding' like you so wish to call it in your denial. So what? Yeah, I wish we hadn't done it in the cafeteria in front of everyone like that, but life happens. Maybe it's a good thing that we got it out of our system, right?"

"I dunno', Sam," Danny rolled to lay on his back, scratching lightly at his chest before moving the hand to cover his eyes, "You tell me and Tuck tells me and probably everyone else would tell me that since I'm a hybrid I can take care of you _and_ me, but I'm not sure. I know you're tough, but what if they gang up on you again?"

"Then I run for it instead of being an idiot and letting them drag me into a bathroom," Sam sighed as she too rolled, though she moved to her side so she could see Danny's face better. Being able to read his feelings had it's advantages, but sometimes being able to see his face was just as helpful, "Face it Danny, either people don't care at all anymore since there are so many ghost problems now, or something will happen, and when it does we roll with the punches."

"But Sam," Danny's blue eyes wandered to her own darker colored ones as he rolled to be on his side as well, worry gently breaking like waves at the edge of her mind, "I don't want to have to roll with the punches. We do it enough as it is, and I don't want anything to happen to you because of me."

"You sound like a broken record sometimes, Daniel Fenton," Sam felt a light smile tugging even as she tried to scold the young man beside her, "So we got in a fight in the cafeteria yesterday, on Valentine's Day, and now the whole school will probably be buzzing about it? I don't care what they think, I never have. It's just too teenager-gossipy-cheerleader for me to care."

"What if people start to bother you?"

"What if people start to bother _you_?" Sam shot back, frowning at his dumb 'hero-complex' that he seriously needed to see a shrink about, "Start by worrying about yourself Danny. Can you take care of yourself?"

"Uh..."

"Well?" Sam was exuding such a serious feeling at the moment that Danny could only wonder at what she was getting at, "Can you protect yourself from people, yes or no?"

"Yes," he stated uneasily, 'But it isn't a matter of if I can protect myself, it's you Sam.'

"And how many times have you saved me, or Tucker, or both of us, or even the _whole_ town from ghosts?"

"Uh…"

"Too many to count?" Sam said smugly as she reached over and gently clicked his jaw shut, "Why don't we actually go to school and see how it goes before we get all freaked out over it? That way we know what we're facing before we jump to any conclusions."

"But…"

"Uh-uh," Sam got up and grabbed a black and white hoodie to put on, "I know exactly why you're here this early. You want to walk me all the way to school, not just from where we usually meet, just to make sure I'm safe. I know how you and your 'hero-complex' work, Danny, and I can kinda' tell what you're feeling. Add the two together, and bang, instant comprehension of the halfa."

The chuckling from behind her and the sheepish wave of pride, trust, and caring let her know she had hit her target dead on. Turning, she found Danny already holding up her backpack for her to slip into, "Yeah, I can't exactly hide anything from you anymore…you're getting freakishly good at using this connection…"

"Comes with the territory of being a girl," Sam laughed as she opened her door to walk out of the room with Danny in tow, only to come face to face with her father, "Dad!"

"Sam…Daniel?" her father shot an eye at the pair, Sam and Danny's slightly mussed hair, and the fact that they had just walked out of her bedroom, "I wasn't aware that you were here this early to pick up my daughter."

"Noooo…" Danny backed up, his hands held out in a placating manner in front of him, as he shook his head, eyes wide with slight fear, "Not here this early to, uh, 'pick up your daughter'. Uh, here this early to pick up Sam for school…"

"Nicely handled," Sam rolled her eyes at the halfa, "You can't even make complete sentences when you're nervous."

"Hey," Danny snapped out of his stupor as he felt the waves of humor rolling off Sam, the laughs she was getting were coming from his own expense, "I can too make complete sentences when I'm nervous, and you know it!"

Watching the pair exchange glares and insults for a moment, Mr. Manson just shook his head before breaking into their lover's spat, "Next time, just inform the father figure that a boy is in the house, Samantha."

"Sure Dad, sorry about that," Sam smiled, before her brow crinkled in thought, "Hey, weren't you supposed to not be here? As in, be with Mom in New York as of about eight last night?"

"Yes, well," her father heaved a small sigh, and gave a rather, er…_satisfied_, smile, "Real life happens and you're mother couldn't make it back from the meeting she was having with the Country Club Wives' Group. Shame really, but not such a terrible thing. Being home for Valentine's is a nice occurrence every now and again."

"Right," Sam was trying to keep from gagging at the thoughts that _that _brought up, noticing that Danny seemed to be feeling the effects of what she was thinking as he too looked slightly paler, "We need to get going, Dad, big day at school. Tell Mom I said bye. See you later, love you, bye!"

And grabbing Danny's wrist, Sam hauled both herself and the halfa down the stairs and away from her mansion and father as quickly as she could, only stopping when Danny phased himself from her hold and smirked. Apparently she had left too quickly for him to grab his backpack, and so he quickly trotted back to her window before phasing into her room to grab it, along with a certain blue flower.

"I didn't think Dash was serious about you liking this stupid flower so much," Danny's smile grew wider in proportion to her embarrassment, "I'm glad you liked it though. You should press it or something, ya' know, so you'll remember your idiot best friend."

"Like I'd forget you," Sam took the flower before shoving him to the side with her hip and running for it, all while trying to find a good book to press it in like he suggested. Hm...biology would do nicely...

"Hey, unfair!" a huge grin appeared on his face, "Get back here!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Tucker! About time you got here! Help me, he's going to tickle me to death!"

"Hey! I never said I'd tickle you to death! That's false accusation…I think that's the phrase…"

"Then what does 'I'm gonna' tickle you until you can't breath' mean to you? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't have to breath when you're half dead…did you forget that us 'normal' people have to?"

"Did I miss something?" Tucker asked over his shoulder to Sam as she hid, her hands firmly planted on his shoulders to steer him and keep him between the halfa and herself, "Weren't you too having this huge fight, that I was more than likely going to have to smooth over for you? As in, just yesterday, in the cafeteria, in front of the whole school?"

"Yep," Sam replied with twinkling eyes,before she wrinkled her nose and playfully shoved the boy she was hiding behind, only to regret it a second later as he turned on her as well, "Wait, ah! NO! Stop it you twahaha!"

"Sam?" another voice interrupted their unbridled moment of child-like play and abandon, "What in the world…why is Danny holding you by the arms and letting Tucker tickle you?"

"Valerie?" Sam felt herself nearly drop as Danny let go of her in shock, before quickly grabbing her again and standing her in a more balanced position, "I wasn't doing anything to hurt her! I'd never hurt Sam, I swear it!"

"Chill Fenton," Valerie frowned, "I know that…I've seen you two around each other enough to at least have that beaten into me. I meant why are the two of you ganged up to tickle her?"

"Because we can?" Tucker piped up, as he poked Sam once more in the side, earning a slapped hand and a fist to the top of the head, courtesy of Goth and halfa respectively, "Aw, c'mon you guys, one second it's cool to play 'tickle Sam' and the next I get hit for it…sheese, 'lovebirds'…"

Giving a small smile and tiny laugh at Tucker's overly dramatic roll of the eyes and indignant voice and Sam and Danny's subsequent blush and spouts of denial, Valerie found herself relaxing a bit more around the small group in front of her. Looking down at herself, she realized why Danny had so tensed when he first saw her…she was holding a small ecto-gun in her right hand.

"So what are the three of you doing over here? You live further down that way, Danny. And don't you live that way Sam?" Valerie pointed down two different streets while she questioned the trio and put away her gun.

"Yeah," Danny answered with a tiny nod, his eyes showing appreciation for her having put away the weapon, "but this is where we meet with Tucker so we can walk to school together."

"It's a middle ground for the three of us," Sam crossed her arms, "Easy, central location. Been doing it for years."

"Oh…"

"So why are you over here?" Tucker fiddled with something on his PDA, "You're obviously not tracking down our resident halfa or you would have fried him already…or at least tried to."

"No," Valerie frowned, "I was actually tracking down another ghost. I've only seen this particular signature once or twice, but I thought I'd try to check it out before school. It got away before I could get a very good lock on it though."

"Did that to me this morning about six o'clock too," Danny gave a half smile, "Woke me up when it came out of the ghost zone, but I couldn't find it. The ghost'll show it's face before the end of the day though, so stay on your toes."

"Don't have to tell me that twice," Valerie turned slightly and started to walk, Sam and Tucker following her lead, "Well, we'd all better head to school, or we'll be late."

"Alright," Danny took a cautious step forward, noticing that Valerie hadn't relaxed all the way yet, 'She still doesn't know how to handle this…she's still upset. Not a lot I can about it if she won't talk to me though, so I guess this is a good start. I just hope nothing screw this up…I don't need more problems right now.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Move over, Fen-toad," Dash slid into the seat beside Danny on the right side of the table, "I'm sitting here and ain't about to get close and personal."

"Great to see you, too," Sam commented sarcastically as Danny pushed her chair over before sliding his own over more, "So glad you could join us on this auspicious occasion of lunch…"

"What?" Tucker looked across the table at the three of them, "No one sits by me, aw man, it's a conspiracy isn't it?"

"Between the meat that takes up your entire side of the table and the electronic equipment that take up most of the chairs on either side of you," Danny shook his head, feeling Sam's amusement egg him on, "I'd say Dash didn't have much of a choice."

"Whatever," Tucker eyed the halfa curiously, "You've been in a really good mood today taking into account all the people trying to get you and Sam to talk about the whole fight yesterday and how you've magically made up over night. Some really interesting theories flying around out there…"

"Yeah," Dash grimaced, "and I think I've heard more about the love lives of you two from random people in the hall than I even want to think about…"

"Oh shut up," Sam groaned as she leaned her head over to massage her forehead. In truth, it had taken a monumental effort on her part to keep both herself and Danny calm throughout the day. Focusing her emotions like she had been doing on just 'positive' things like affection, humor, happiness, and pride, was wearing her out, and she was beginning to feel the effects.

'It's worth it though,' Sam smiled to herself as Danny was stole a look at her, then turned quickly with a small blush as he was caught by the object of his affection, 'He hasn't been as jumpy today or prone to over react…I'll have to keep this in mind…though I think he's letting me do it. Maybe he's finally realizing it's okay to let me help him when I can.'

"Uh," another random student broke into their conversation for what felt like the umpteenth time already that day, "So you and Danny aren't fighting? I mean, not to be rude or anything, but everyone's been talking about it and I just wanted to find out the truth…"

"That's a first," the jock at the table snorted to himself, thinking back over the recently drug up memory of fifth grade and the later happenings of Casper High, 'No one ever thinks to find out the truth, they all just jump to some stupid conclusion.'

"No, we aren't fighting," Danny answered, looking right at his meal and trying to will the girl away with rather grisly thoughts of what could happen to the poor kid should a ghost happen to pop up, 'Man, I can't even torture people in my thoughts…I think of something bad happening and then I start thinking up ways to save them. I'm hopeless…Sam needs to find me a really good shrink or something like she always talks about…'

"So…" the obviously younger teen stood awkwardly, trying to phrase her next question, before giving up and being blunt, "Are you two really 'psychic'?"

Tucker stopped chewing his meat, Sam paused with the water bottle to her lips, Dash tried to keep himself from chocking on the pickle slice he had just pulled off his hamburger, and Danny slowly raised his head. Sending the teenager the iciest glare he could manage, Danny took a deep, deep breath to calm himself before answering.

Sam's amusement at the situation was helping to ease his feelings as he embraced the emotion and tugged it into himself, allowing it to surround him, effect him, influence him, "Oh yeah, we're 'psychics' just like on those _amazing _television programs. Oooo, watch out or we'll read your mind and brainwash you!"

"No need to be sarcastic about it," the younger student huffed, walking away, trying to convince herself that Fenton's eyes hadn't really glowed green for a second before he answered. That would just be insane of her to think…maybe she was seeing things, "Geeze, ask a simple question…"

"It's more like ask a stupid question," Sarah cut in, gazing at the girl as she walked past the popular table, "get a stupid answer."

The four teens at the 'loser' table ignored her and continued their lunches and earlier conversation, purposefully ignoring the earlier questions of the girl and the harassment of the popular Sarah. This, of course, irked Sarah to no end. Popular people, as observed by many around the globe, can't stand to be ignored…especially when they're popular and also bullies…

Walking over to where Dash sat, Sarah delicately placed her manicured hands upon the table, tapping the tips of her polished fingernails to draw their attention. Every motion was precise, elegant, measured, and forceful, designed to grab them and hold them captivated.

Imagine her outrage when, for the very first time, it didn't work…

"Dash," Sarah stated purposefully, then turned her voice towards playful and pouty, "Why don't you sit with _us _anymore? We miss you being there…"

"So?" Dash said as he made a show of eating, clearly dismissing her.

"Fine," Sarah shot up, voice holding a sharp edge, "Be that way, see if you get to keep your card."

"Don't care," Dash said as he took a swig of water, "I just want to finish eating, so go bother somebody else."

"You might want to be careful what you say, Dash."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Danny eyed her, "Because that was a really lame attempt, not convincing at all. You should take some lessons from Dash here, he's pretty convincing."

"That's just because you knew he would actually follow through," Sam rolled her eyes, "Why don't you do like Dash said and just run along and bother someone else with your shallow ways…you're killing off my brain cells by just standing there. It's bad enough that I have to smell your perfume from across the cafeteria as is."

Danny was in a mild state of shock by this point as he turned to find Sam looking extremely pleased with herself, feeding off of Danny's happy, pleased, proud emotion that was gently melding with her own happy, smug, amused feeling. Obviously the 'echoing' side effect of the link was progressing. The link was growing yet again.

The halfa couldn't believe it, 'It's not just negative emotions…she's been doing this with me all day. Really, we've done it before, but this is just ridiculous…it's like she's _trying _to make me echo the feelings with her. I didn't realize we could do that…'

Danny's musing had to stop shortly after it had begun though because Sarah had just said something nasty to Sam and people were starting to listen. Sam, as disinterested in other's opinions as always just looked Sarah up and down before responding.

"Just sit down and close your mouth," Sam shook her head with a look of disgust, "_Before_ you make yourself sound any dumber than you already do."

"Oooooo," a couple of students around them jeered, before one called out, "Who knew the Goth could curb-stomp!"

Apparently this was widely found as one of the most humorous things ever said and people began to relentlessly cheer, whistle, laugh, and goad Sarah and Sam on. It seemed to become quite the rage and suddenly to be 'Goth Curb-Stomped' was the ultimate for of being dissed…

"You! You…" but Sam cut Sarah off just as she pointed on long, trim finger at their table.

"Yes, me," Sam grabbed her things, much to the pleasure of those watching, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to my next class a little early before the pep rally. I'm not a slacker like some people I know."

Danny found his hair sufficiently ruffled at her last statement and putting two and two together grabbed his things to go after the young woman heading out of the lunch room, in a halfway indignant, halfway jovial manner, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I am _not _a slacker! Saaaaam!"

Sarah, inslight denial that she had just lost a verbal sparring match against her 'lesser' opponent, completed her march of shame back to her lunch table, face splotched red in anger and glaring daggers at anyone who so much as even breathed her way.

Dash and Tucker shared a shrug before tucking back into their meal. There's very little that can drag a teenaged boy away from food, and the dramatic, yet hilarious, scene of Sarah getting put in her place, could hardly hope to accomplish that. Food was good, the boys decided, and they cleaned up the mess both Danny and Sam left behind with room in their stomachs to spare…life was definitely good.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Yo' man, haven't talked to you in ages," Kwan offered Dash a high five as they headed to the after lunch rally that was being held in the basketball team's honor, "What've you been up to besides hanging with the losers?"

"They aren't _that_ bad," Dash looked off to the side, "Didn't you hang out with them once? You should know they're pretty cool to hang with."

Scratching at his left arm nervously, Kwan looked down for a second before clearing his throat and giving a short, decisive nod to his friend, "Yeah…they were pretty cool. I kinda' could never figure out why we messed with them so much."

"I did it because…" Dash frowned. Why had he started teasing, bullying, torturing Fenton and Foley? Granted, he was an equal opportunity bully when it came to the geeky guys of the school, but Fenton was his main target, 'I did it because I wanted to be 'in', to be cool, and to be accepted. I did it to take the pressure off of Sam, so she wouldn't be teased as much. I made Danny my personal punching bag so the others would leave him alone. He was mine to stuff into lockers…and I was a hell of a lot more gentle than anyone like Jason or Weed would have been…'

"Dash are you alright?" Star caught his arm to stop him before he walked into the door of an open locker, "You look like you were thinking really hard about something…"

"Yeah I was," Dash nodded, then looked at Kwan, "I did it because I was an idiot. I let my friends down, but I ain't doing it again."

"You got back up on this one," Kwan smiled and held out his hand. As Dash shook it, Kwan felt like the world was about to shift on its axis, 'Dude, things are changing…it's _weird_…Then again, it's been _how_ long since Amity Park was normal?'

"What are you talking about?" Star asked cheerfully, not completely understanding what was transpiring between the two boys, "And why are you smirking, Kwan? Something I should know about?"

"Nah, Star," Dash grinned, "We'll let you in on it later though. Promise."

"You better," she teased back gently before grabbing Kwan's arm as she suddenly remembered something, "Oh! Dash can tell us, he'd probably know. What happened between Sam and Danny? Were they fighting about that psychic connection they have?"

Taken aback at her outburst and the eager look on Kwan's face, Dash Baxter was tongue tied for a moment, "Well…I know they got in a fight, but made up and are okay again. It was just a stupid fight over something weird."

"But are they psychic?" Valerie walked up with a book in her arms, "That's the real controversy around this school right now, ain't it? Danny and Sam, the two teenagers with the so called connection."

Shrugging, Dash continued on his way to the gym with the small entourage he had gained, "We used to play games all the time in elementary, but they didn't ever 'talk' in their heads or anything like that. I dunno', I guess they got some kinda' connection, just not 'psychic'…I dunno'…"

"I think it's romantic that Sam and Danny are so close to each other that they've bonded like that," Star clasped her hands behind her back as she smiled, lost in a daydream, "I bet they're soul mates…"

"Soul mates?" Valerie's eye roll could almost be heard in the tone of her voice, "I know we all believe in ghosts, but soul mates? Get real…personally I don't believe in any of this anymore. There is always a logical explanation behind things…I learned that the hard was recently."

"Let's stop worrying about all this," Star got in front of the other three, trying to wipe the frowns from their countenances, "This is a pep rally to wish our team luck with the championship games! Come on, let's go have fun!"

The other three could only smile and follow the bouncy cheerleader as they continued to the gym. Looking over his shoulder, Dash noticed with slight surprise that people from different groups were beginning to hang out more and more. There was an 'A-list' student chatting amiably with a band member. There was a bookworm chatting it up with what appeared to be a skater. There were Weed and John pushing a saxophone player into a locker…

'Well,' Dash sighed as he headed over to drag his team members away from the poor band member and to the pep rally, 'I guess not _everything _is gonna' change over night…I sure as hell didn't.'


	50. Additions

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Heh…everyone's all worried about the ghost. You are all gonna' distinctly dislike me about halfway through this chapter…

This is the same day as Chapter Forty Nine, just to let you know…it's the second half of the day. Hm, and it's short and crappy. It just has to get some stuff set up and issues talked over. Anticlimactic? Yes. As wonderful as the last chapter? Nope. Do I really care right now? Not at all…so sue me:D

PS-Didn't check this one over either. I'm dead tired and going to bed, way early tonight.

EDIT! Thanks to Nonny for telling me of the erroneous errors in this. They're edited and this is reposted! I hope I got 'em all...

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Fifty: Additions**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"God, could today have gotten any longer?" Sam asked as she stretched her arms over her head, causing her shirt to ride up and a few boys to silently gape at the flat midriff they had caught sight of. A tiny flash of green in Danny's blue eyes told Sam something was up, and as she glanced in the direction he was looking, it became apparent that the boys were in for a world of hurt if they didn't make themselves otherwise occupied.

"Yes," the halfa responded through clenched teeth as they weaved their way towards the lockers, expertly twisting and sidestepping through the crowded hall, always managing to keep close.

"Paranoid," Sam said under her breath in a sing song manner, "The pep rally had to have been the worst that Casper High has ever seen, and that's saying something. I can't believe that the dance team would be allowed to perform like that."

Danny just shrugged as they reached the lockers, "It wasn't that bad Sam."

"It was a blatant exploitation of the female body, not only through movement, but through the sexual nature of the lyrics used," she was in a fine state, the excess energy she had been using to help keep Danny and herself calm finally taking its toll.

Because of this Sam was apparently pretty grump, and Danny was starting to get rather antsy again, noticing others watching them and generally starting to jump to the wrong conclusions. Jealousy was also a key issue for some reason or another.

"It was a dance," Dash stated as he leaned on Sam's other side, mimicking Danny's cross-armed pose, "They did it to get attention, they don't care if they did whatever it was you just said. Besides it was the best part of the whole stupid thing."

"Hm," Sam, clearly not amused by his attempt to quell her dark mood, turned slightly to find Danny looking down at her with a half smile on his face. It rather unnerved her when he got that look, "What?"

"Oh nothing," he shook his head with frown, a definite wave of lighthearted feelings caressing her, "I just figured that since you were helping me out all day today, that I should try and help you out in return…"

"Knock it off, Danny," Sam waved a hand in front of her as if to push the emotions away, "You're tired enough as it is. Besides who knows if you'll get called in to do your _job_ with your dad tonight."

Catching her very obvious drift, Danny chose to ignore her and smile, "I can do my _job_ even if I'm tired. Besides, it's a nice feeling, and I need to keep my mind off of other things."

"Okay, seriously," Dash pulled a face as he stood up beside them, "You two are weirding me out. Cut the code talk, you sound like your gonna' have sex or something."

Brilliant blushes bloomed in place on both their faces as they tried to come up with a reply, only to find themselves shouting, "We are not!" at the same time and blushing more. Dash thought it best to take his leave quickly before Sam got anymore annoyed with him than she already was.

"I gotta' catch the bus, so I'll see you guys later," the young man shook his head as Tucker approached, "You ain't going to the game are you, Bad Luck Tuck?"

"No," Tucker bit out, "and I hate that nickname…call me anything else but that Dash, I'll even help you stuff myself into a locker if you never call me that again…"

"Sore feelings, much?" Valerie asked from across the hall.

"You have no idea," Tucker sulked over to where Sam was leaning against her locker and lowered his forehead onto her shoulder. Sam just rolled her eyes and gently patted his back, "Get over it you big baby…"

"Not the most soothing thing to say Sam," Tucker spoke into her shoulder, "Today blew. The pep rally stunk _and _I think I failed my essay in English…"

"Whatever Tucker," Danny lightly popped him on the back of his head, causing the teen to pop his head up and retreat from Sam's side to retaliate, "You know you didn't fail, you just wanted to get sympathy from a pretty girl."

"So you think she's pretty?" Tucker waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "You're finally admitting it?"

Rolling his eyes, Danny sidestepped Tucker's lunge and caught him in a choke hold, all the while Dash and Valerie watched wide-eyed, and Sam cheered them both on from the sidelines, "I told her she was hot one time."

"Ember's spells don't count," Tucker got out as he leaned over and lifted Danny off of his feet, "but I bet you wish they did!"

"I wasn't under Ember's spell!"

"He was trying to make me feel better about something," Sam laughed as she watched Danny blush and then grunt in determination, pulling himself off of Tucker with the use of his weight and gravity, and taking the techno-wiz's hat with him as he tried to move away. Tucker caught his shirt though, and was just about to try and get the hat back from the halfa. The two were having so much fun they didn't notice Sam trying to signal them to stop.

"Ahem," the clearly spoken, meant to be a cough, sound had the two boys cutting their game short, "There is no rough housing in the school halls, gentlemen."

"Sorry about that Mr. Lancer," Danny smiled at the older man as he handed Tucker back his hat from the floor and set about soothing his more messed up than usual hair, "We were just playing, not fighting or anything."

"I could tell," Mr. Lancer nodded, then turned to face the entire group, "Will you be attending the game this afternoon…with the exception of you, Mr. Baxter, as I'm already aware that you will be present?"

"We can't," Sam forced herself to not roll her eyes, "We have some…other stuff to do today, sorry Mr. Lancer. You know how homework gets piled up on students over the weekend."

"I can't go either," Valerie sighed, "Even though I'd really like to be able to go. I haven't gone to a game in ages."

"Ah well," Mr. Lancer smiled before turning to go, "I suggest you head for home then. I'm sure this weekend will be an enjoyable break for you…after you finish the homework of course."

"Right," Tucker nodded, "Bye."

"Bye!" Danny and Sam both called out before breaking into grins and laughing. Dash and Valerie just shook their heads, and Valerie called her goodbyes as she headed for her father's car in the parking lot. She had been one of the lucky few to acquire their licenses already.

"I gotta' get going too," Dash smiled at the trio, "See ya'll this weekend sometime."

"Yeah, man see ya'," Tucker smiled as he grabbed his backpack and got into step with Danny and Sam.

"Good luck at the game!" Sam smiled and nodded to the athlete.

"Thanks…I'll need all the luck I can get," and with their little interchange over, the trio headed off towards the one place that all teens in Amity Park loved to visit before the dreaded task of homework and trying to escape their parents began.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"I can't wait to get to the Nasty Burger!" Tucker was smiling from ear to ear as they walked down the street towards their normal fast food hang out, "We haven't been there in forever! Meaty, yummy, juicy burger here I come."

"You and you're meat," Sam frowned, but stopped listening to Tucker as she noticed Danny falling further and further behind, his previously upbeat mood falling fast as worry started to take over, "Danny?"

"Hm?" his eyes shot to her, and he gave her a tired smile, "Whatcha' need Sam?"

"Just wanted to know what you're thinking about," Sam returned his smile as he lengthened his stride to catch up with her, "You're quiet."

"Just thinking about the whole Vlad thing that's been going on," Danny shook his head with a grimace, "I can just see it now. Whatever ghost is out is probably one of his lackeys or something. Just what I _don't _need right now."

"It's gonna' be fine Danny," Sam shrugged her shoulders, "Besides, wasn't Val supposed to split you with that weird gun thingy?"

"Yeah," Danny gave a slight smile, "That's definitely one thing to my advantage. It just makes me think, you know? Either Vlad is getting really dumb or he's really overconfident."

"Since when hasn't he been really overconfident? Kinda' like someone else I know at times…" Sam laughed as she watched Danny make a 'scary' face, "What's with the face?"

"Oh, ginger snaps!" Danny imitated Vlad's voice as best he could, which wasn't very well and only added to the humor, "The confounded girl has realized my flaws, this cannot go unpunished!"

"Right," Sam rolled her eyes as the halfa made 'scary' noises along with his 'scary' face, "Whatever you say Danny. Besides, we're here, so no retribution for you."

"Sugar cookies!"

"Oh shut up and open the door…"

"Yes, ma'am."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Oh man," Tucker sat down with his triple-meat-cheese-and-bacon-heart-attack-on-a-bun, "This is gonna' be soooo good…"

"Tucker, stop drooling all over the table please," Sam waved a hand between the burger and the boy.

"Um, Sam?" Danny quickly snatched her hand from in front of the carnivorous young man, "It's not safe to put your hand between Tucker and his food…especially when so much meat is involved."

Laughing at Danny's comment and Tucker's eerily blank stare, Sam squeezed the halfa's hand that was still holding her own, only to stop in slight shock when she noticed the light blue mist-like tendril float up between them. Danny's face reflected her own sentiments perfectly at that moment Sam decided.

"Oh crap," Danny began frantically looking around, as Tucker finally took notice of the world around him, "It's here somewhere…"

"So? Fight it," Sam shrugged as she started to gather her and Danny's bags, "That's kinda' what you always do."

"Yeah," Tucker nodded as he grabbed up his own backpack, "Just get to it so we can get on with the movie plans for tonight."

"No, you don't get it," Danny shook his head, looking towards Tucker for a half second before returning to surveying the area, "Usually if a ghost gets out, it goes straight for what it likes and then I fight it and send it back right?"

"Yeah…" Tucker trailed off, clearly not following what Danny was trying to say.

"Well, this one's been out for longer than normal…I couldn't find it and it started to move around and I think it might be something Vlad sent," Danny frowned as still, the ghost didn't show itself, "You know, after the whole, 'Valerie's gonna' shoot me' thing that happened?"

Tucker pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, "So you think this ghost is from Vlad to take you out?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, but I don't think he knows that Valerie never shot me with that special gun of hers."

"So it's gonna' be really smart or strong or fast or something, since it's from Vlad right?" Sam had a spark in her eyes, "But if he thinks you're weak, he might not need anything as strong as he usually sends."

"You two get out of here, just in case though," Danny nodded towards the door, "Head for my house and get something good to help me out with."

"Right," Tucker nodded as he scooped up his burger and headed for the door, "Be right back!"

Sam stood her ground, even as Danny leveled a stern gaze her way, "I'm staying here."

"Please Sam? It would really make me feel better knowing that someone is gonna' watch what Tucker grabs," he sent a rakish grin her way to try and convince her to leave, 'And knowing that you're safe is a major bonus…'

"Fine," Sam rolled her eyes and turned to go, feeling some interesting emotions from Danny, "but I know when you're lying, Danny Fenton, and we're gonna' have a talk about this later."

Watching Sam leave and then watching his ghost sense float in front of his face again, Danny cursed his luck, "Great, just great…head in the game…"

"It's here isn't it?" the door opened to reveal Valerie in full ghost hunting regalia. At seeing the resident ghost hunting mystery woman enter the Nasty Burger, the entire room cleared in under ten seconds. Taking advantage of the lack of patrons at the fast food restaurant, Danny quickly changed and floated to Valerie's side.

"Yeah, it's here," the halfa grimaced, "I think it's from Vlad. You really shouldn't be here right now."

"I'll be where I want to be at ghost boy," Val's voice held a hint of mirth, "You can't boss me around. Now let's find this thing and get rid of it, I'm tired of trying to track the stupid thing down."

Watching carefully around them Danny and Val began to move forward. Whatever was here was more than aware of their presence, as they had been being so loud earlier, so being quiet now was a moot point.

"So you really don't cause all the problems right?" Valerie looked over her shoulder at the boy who was currently covering her back, "You just happen to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Something like that," Danny answered glumly as they began to circle around scanning every inch of the store, "I know I've said it before, but I really didn't ruin your dad's job. The dog that you kept seeing me with was one of the old guard dogs that had died. He just wanted his squeaky toy."

"What about all those other times?" Valerie pushed a button on her wrist and started to scan, but the proximity to Danny was causing the scanner to malfunction, "Like that one time that you tried to take over the town."

"I didn't, it was some other ghost after me, just like every other time," Danny caught a movement out of the corner of his eye, but didn't turn quite quickly enough, "I don't exactly have a fan club in the ghost zone. I'm actual public enemy number one there too."

Giving a dry laugh at the quiet, sad chuckle Danny let slip, Valerie stopped moving to concentrate on something…something…

"Did you hear that?" her urgent whisper had Danny even more on his toes than he was, "It sounded like the sink turning on and off…"

A shadow suddenly crossed the wall and both Danny and Val turned to face it, one with glowing fists, the other with glowing gun. The sound of things rattling and moving had the hair on the nape of their necks standing, even though they had both done this a thousand times over. Some things you can never quite get used to.

The shadow seemed to have reached an amazing, looming height as a cackle came from the back kitchen. Counting silently to one another Danny and Valerie both kicked the door to the back open only to come face to face with a ghost asking a very interesting question…

"Cookie?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Danny held his hands up in front of him to decline and then blocked the subsequent blow from the food flying at him. Blasting the ghost backwards, Danny moved backwards himself to pull off the condiments and burger patties that were currently attached to the other teenager's helmet and visor.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" the question came as Valerie removed her helmet to gain a clearer view of the world around her.

"Heh," Danny chuckled, "It's a good thing. Now let's kick some ghost butt."

"Deal," and grabbing the halfa's hand, Valerie stood and the two rounded up the Lunch Lady Ghost with absolutely no problems. Three minutes later, the ghost was in the Fenton thermos, which was explained to Valerie along the way, and the pair went out the back door to change and wait for Sam and Tucker to return, feeling a great deal more at ease with one another.

"We're here!" Tucker raced in just as the back door closed, "I brought the Jack-o-nine-tails!"

Silence met Sam as she walked in and looked around, "I don't think Danny's here right now Tuck, but if you care to leave a message I'm sure I can get him on his phone."

"No need!" Danny said brightly as he walked in through the front door with Valerie, "I was gonna' wait for you outside, but I guess you came in when we went out."

"Whatever," Sam rolled her eyes as she grabbed both boys by their shirt collars, "Let's just get out of here and watch some movies. You too Valerie…"

"Ain't gotta' tell me twice."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"So we're cool now right?" Danny asked Valerie as they entered Sam's luxurious home, and she and Tucker headed off to start up movie night, "I mean, you're talking to me and all, but I wanted to make sure we're okay."

"We're cool," Valerie nodded to the halfa, "Just…why did you try to be my friend even when you knew I was trying to kill you?"

"I, uh," Danny grinned sheepishly, "I didn't at first. I really didn't like you for a while, but then, I dunno', I figured you were a pretty cool person. I had a crush on you, honestly…"

"Yeah," Valerie had a blush to match the one adorning the brave young man across from her, "I liked you too. But I don't think we would have worked out anyways…I mean, Sam would have been pretty upset…"

"Sam was just mad at me because you were the 'ghost hunter' and were trying to kill my other half," Danny toed the carpet for a second, "Guess we'd better head down…Sam'd really have my head if we don't."

Laughing at the nervous boy beside her, Valerie couldn't help herself, "So you like her huh?"

"I, uh," Danny cleared his throat and led her down the hall, only to find the movie theater still empty, "I think I do…maybe…I gotta' go find them so we can start the movie. I'll be right back."

Valerie's laughter rang out behind him as he hurried up the stairs to Sam's room, where Tucker and Sam were depositing the backpacks and such of the others. Not even bothering to knock, Danny barged right in, to find Tucker hugging Sam.

Jealousy flared.

Blue eyes flared green and the halfa moved forward angrily, only to pull up short as Sam suddenly moved herself in front of him, "Don't go all green eyed monster on me, Danny. It was just a hug, so knock it off."

"Why were you hugging him in the first place?" Danny asked, then bit his tongue…this was exactly what they had promised not to do. His jealousy was feeding her anger, and vice-versa, "Sorry Sam, that isn't what I meant."

"I know," Sam let her gaze fall, trying to calm herself down as well, "I guess it's just been a weird couple of days for all of us, and I was talking to Tucker about Valerie hanging around."

"What Sam means is I thought she could use a hug," Tucker smiled at his best friends, "You know, from her big brother, even though she's older than me by a month. I didn't do anything to her. 'Sides, Sam'd kick my butt if I ever tried anything."

Getting a chuckle out, Danny had the decency to blush and abashedly look away from his two best friends, "Sorry, Tuck. I know you wouldn't do anything…I just…"

"It's cool, man," Tucker winked as he moved to the door, "I better keep Valerie company while you two, uh, 'talk' for a minute."

A pillow hit the door just as Tucker closed it. Sam shook her head and sat on her computer chair, while Danny opted to float. They held one another's gaze for a moment, before Sam looked away, her emotions crashing into and over each other making it hard for Danny to read her.

"Danny, I know you get jealous when other guys start liking me, or act like they like me," Sam sighed, "and I know it's probably some weird form of 'big brother' protection, but I can seriously take care of myself. Tucker was just worried and caught me by surprise. I appreciated the hug, but it didn't mean anything."

"I know," Danny scrunched up his face, "I just…I just got upset when…this is stupid. I don't know why, but ever since we got this link back I get really jealous, Sam. I mean, I _know_ that you aren't interested in them, or I'd feel it, but I still get upset…"

"You ever think it's because you're half ghost?" the Goth pushed his knee gently to turn him in mid-air.

"Why would that matter?"

"Well, look at all the ghosts we've ever encountered. Their whole existence is centered around one, specific thing. The Box Ghost loves boxes, Walker is a warden, Skulker hunts. Maybe because we have this link, you're subconsciously assuming that I'm yours in a weird way," Sam was trying her best to fuddle through her strange theory without blushing, but it wasn't working too well, "It makes sense, and would explain your sudden bouts of jealousy."

"I guess," Danny settled himself on the floor at Sam's feet, 'Even though I know the real reason is because I like you and I don't like other guys having a chance with you…'

"Let's go," Sam stood up suddenly and dragged him to his feet, "Those two have probably come up with all sorts of lame things to tease us about while we've been talking. I can just hear it now…"

"…'Oh, so you two 'talked' huh?'" Danny grabbed Sam by the waist and phased them down to the theater, "or 'What took you so long lovebirds?'"

"Hey!" came an indignant shout from Tucker, "That's my line!"

Valerie and Sam both started laughing at Tucker's outburst. Danny was just happy that for once, they weren't actually picking on him and Sam for being upstairs alone. Sitting with the other three, the movie watching commenced and Danny thought back over the day.

It hadn't been bad, per say, but it hadn't been the best either. His jealousy was becoming an issue, and he knew that Sam didn't appreciate it. He needed to stop, but that was easier said than done.

'First Dash, then Huey, then all those other guys at school checkin' her out,' Danny shook his head, then relaxed as he felt Sam lean her head against his shoulder, 'Heh, it's probably because she started dressing differently. Sam looks really nice, but those other guys noticed too. Not that she likes them…I gotta' relax…I _am_ too jumpy about things lately.'

And enjoying the feeling of Sam beside him and his friends around him, Danny let himself stop worrying and just have fun watching a movie like a normal sixteen year old.

'No worries right now,' the halfa told himself, 'because I'm sure it's all just around the corner…'


	51. Realizations

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Hm…not a lot to say really. This chapter is spread out over the first week and a half of March so it's kinda' jumpy, but you can follow it so no biggie. We're getting closer to Spring Break…muwahahaha! Hope you guys enjoy, it's the longest I've done so far...I think!  
EDIT! I accidentally wrote 'Saturday' when I meant Sunday. Thanks to Hiroshi Yakuza Ketchumfor catching it and telling me!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Fifty One: Realizations**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

March 1st, Wednesday Evening

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Come on ghost boy," Sam's voice came over the phone, "You're gonna' be late if you don't hurry it up."

"Yeah, I'm coming," Danny cradled the phone between his cheek and shoulder, trying to tie his shoes as quickly as he could, "I'll be there in less than two minutes. You and Valerie go ahead and meet Tucker…he'll complain if we leave him alone for too long."

"You know that I invited Dash to come too right?"

That one little sentence and Danny froze. It wasn't that he didn't like Dash anymore, or that they hadn't been getting along. It was the fact that he and Sam had been getting along so well the past couple of weeks. The jealousy that he had been dealing with reared its ugly head once again, and Sam's voice showed that she had felt it as well.

"Danny," he could just see her glaring at the wall she spoke, "Stop getting so jealous of everything. He's just hanging out with us at the mall, it's not like he's trying to steal my attention from you or anything. Besides, I invited him, be mad at me or something."

"I'm not mad Sam, I just...get jealous, you know that."

"Yeah," she sighed, "I know. Did you think over what I told you? About how maybe your ghost half is influencing you or something?"

"Yeah, maybe," Danny grimaced as he stood and stretched his sore muscles, "I'll see you there, alright Sam?"

"Cool, talk to you then. Bye."

"Bye."

Of course he'd been thinking about the conversation they'd had in her room. How could he not have been? At first he had brushed the jealousy off as just normal teenage behavior. He could admit to himself that he really, _really _liked his best friend. He'd even said it to a few people, but he had never given his other half any consideration until she had offered her theory to him.

Now he wasn't sure what to think.

He had always been an impish kid; he liked to play tricks and pull pranks and tease and joke. When Freshman year rolled around, though, and he became imbued with his ghostly powers, things had changed slightly. He didn't just like playing tricks and getting into trouble. He truly enjoyed it…and if he didn't get caught, then all the better.

That was how poltergeists worked. They pulled pranks and played tricks and hated getting caught at it. Did that make him a poltergeist?

'No,' Danny shook his head as he grabbed a light jacket and headed downstairs, 'I don't do it all the time, I just have random urges…maybe that's part of the ghost half of me. I mean, ghosts are usually pretty mischievous…'

There were other things that Sam's statement had brought to mind as of late. Like his role as a hero. Danny admittedly loved it, loved the feeling of keeping people safe and helping them. He wouldn't trade it for anything, even though his powers seemed like a curse most of the time.

'That's like my ghost half,' Danny shook his head as he kissed his mother goodbye and waved to his father and sister in the kitchen, 'That one time I was split the ghost part of me was complete 'hero'. Then when it got split in the future it was complete 'villain'…I like being bad and causing trouble, more than I used to…but I like helping people, even if it's just holding a door open, or picking up litter.'

Jogging down the street to the next block, Danny began to stroll casually towards the alleyway where he could transform. He had to get to the mall fast or the others would be bored waiting for him, and flying was definitely the fastest way to travel. Sam seemed to enjoy it too.

'That's another thing,' Danny frowned as he thought of Sam, which led to the thought of her inviting Dash along again. She was always inviting him along, and it irked Danny to no end, 'I can't help it, but I get so dang jealous of other guys being around Sam. Even Tucker, and that's just weird because I know they don't like each other that way. Is this the ghost side of me like Sam said?'

'I don't know why I'm so protective of things that are mine…' Danny stopped mid-flight, pulling up short and hovering for a moment, green eyes widened in shock, 'Did I just think that? I get mad at people messing with what's mine…but what do I consider mine?'

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Danny vowed to be more vigilant towards what he was thinking to figure this new mystery out. It wasn't just Sam that he considered 'his'…it was far more than that. This town was _his_. The people he cared about were _his_. The school he went to was _his_. Even the people he didn't necessarily like or know…he felt like they were _his_.

And why?

"Because I protect them," Danny took off like a shot for the mall, as he mumbled under his breath, "Because they're my responsibility."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

March 3rd, Friday Lunch Period

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Danny, um, you want some help or anything?"

"No Sam, I got it," the halfa huffed out as he pushed the squid's glowing tentacles off himself…again.

"I don't think you're sure, because I think you might want some help right now."

"You think?"

The Fenton Mini-Ghost Weasel, recently redesigned and miniaturized by Maddie, was pulled from Sam's bag and aimed at the ghost trying to squeeze the life out of Danny…considering he was a halfa, it was only half-way working of course.

Sam switched the small device on and began to drain the specter of its energy. Kicking it the rest of the off of him, the halfa stood up and easily captured it with the Fenton Thermos, "Heh, awesome."

"Yeah, now let's get to class," Sam brushed off some of the dust that had been kicked up onto her pants and black tank top, "This is the only class that actually gives me any trouble and I really need to take some notes."

"You go ahead," Danny smiled at his best friend, "I'm gonna' try and clean up here a bit first so Lancer doesn't have to start crying over old books that got knocked off the shelves. Then I'll probably go tell him what happened…I swear I give him more problems and heart attacks now that he knows what's happening than when he thought Phantom was just some ghost…"

"Whatever," Sam laughed playfully, quickly gathering her things and heading for the door, "I'll take notes for you too. I know you're having a worse time with it than I am. Don't want you to become a C student all over again."

"Yeah really," Danny laughed as he started grabbing books and sticking them back on the shelf, "Tucker would probably break down crying because I've wasted all the tutoring lessons the two of you give me all the time."

"Just be careful," Sam nodded at the clock from the doorway, "The librarian gets back in about five minutes, so clean up and get out of here, alright?"

Nodding Danny turned back to finish, but felt a tug on his ankle. Looking down, he found Sam staring up at him, "Here. Since you didn't get to eat lunch."

Leaning down, Danny took the candy bar from her hand and smiled. The feelings were warm and comforting and fresh and…something new. Danny decided he liked the strange mixture of emotions as Sam walked out the door and he started to pick things up.

She was always doing things for him. Always, always picking up after him or being the needed distraction. She did the little things that no one else would have thought of. A candy bar because he didn't get to eat lunch. That was probably the nicest thing that anyone had done for him in a while. Only that wasn't quite true.

'She helps me fight and hunt ghosts, she keeps me out of trouble and on the straight and narrow, she's always there if I need a shoulder to cry on,' Danny finished stacking the old texts and began working on picking up the scattered pieces of paper, 'Sam's always taking notes for me or studying with me, she's way too good to me.'

With a sigh, he picked up the last bit of paper and looked up at the clock. It had been five minutes and just like Sam said the librarian started to open the door. The young man quickly made himself invisible and took the last bit of trash with him.

'She's always there,' the halfa thought with a smirk on his face as he ate the candy bar and headed for the classroom he had dropped his things off in earlier, 'She's like my partner in crime…'

The halls were filled with a ghostly chuckle, and several students shivered as _something _passed through the hallway. Sam, getting ready to go into the classroom just laughed and wondered what had her halfa in such good spirits.

'Ha, spirits…' Sam narrowed her eyes as she caught herself making the wisecrack, 'Ooo, he's making me echo his feelings…that was such a lame joke I'd of never come up with it otherwise…still, it was pretty 'punny'…argh! Oh, he is so asking for it.'

As Danny felt the humor and annoyance come from the girl he was currently floating above, he figured she was trying to hold off the feelings he was purposely transmitting to her and failing. Another ghostly chuckle filled the hall, even though he knew he was in for it later. Several students shivered and looked around nervously. Sam just glared into the air around her.

Shaking his head one last time and grinning like an idiot, Danny headed to Lancer's office. He had to break it to him gently that some of the oldest books in the library had been a bit roughed up. He wasn't exactly looking forward to it, but making Sam peeved had lifted his spirits.

'Ha, spirits!' Danny laughed to himself, 'That's a good one!'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

March 5th, Sunday Afternoon

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The food had been delicious. When his sister wanted to cook, she could like there was no tomorrow. Apparently she had a major fear of turning out to be as bad of a cook as their parents were. Cooking classes were the remedy, and Danny was thanking his lucky stars for it.

"Jazz, you rock out loud," he said as he leaned back a little in his chair, wondering how he'd move with so much food in his stomach, "Not a single thing was glowing or moving or threatened us the whole meal. It was goooood."

"Thanks little brother," Jazz smiled happily, "I'm just glad that I got to come home for the weekend and try out the new recipe with Mom. It turned out even better than Thanksgiving when I helped cook."

"Well, I'm proud of you honey," Maddie smiled at her daughter, "the meal was delicious and I'm just happy that you let me help."

"Aw, Mom," Danny stood up and pecked his mother on the cheek, "You always make good food…you just have to catch it first."

"That's the fun part," Jack stood and smiled, collecting his and his wife's dishes and taking them to the sink, "I've got the dishes right now, so you go do something fun."

"I'll help with the dishes, Daddy," Jazz smiled and moved to the sink, "It's only fair, I made half the mess after all."

"Thanks, Princess."

Watching his family Danny slowly fell into the idea that he had a very good life. Not a good life, as in 'I'm rich' or as in 'Everything is perfect'. That would have been ridiculous. Nothing in his life would ever be perfect, and if it was he'd be a very bored halfa.

Good food, good company, good atmosphere…Danny had to laugh to himself, he felt like a restaurant critic all of a sudden. But it was all true. He had a wonderful home and all the creature comforts he needed, and a few that he didn't need, but rather just wanted.

The world had seemed like it was specifically out to get him for so long, that Danny hadn't thought to take a step back and remember how much was good in his life. Jazz coming home after being away at college for so long had just seemed to trigger something in him.

His life was good.

Mr. Murphy may have had a tendency to bite him in the butt, and many times Danny swore that the universe just liked laughing at his despair, but when he was honest with himself, things were good. No, not just good.

Things were great.

He had people, friends and family, who cared about him. Who were worried when he was sick or hurt, or who would talk to him when he was bothered by something. He had people who cared for him, liked him as a person, who loved him.

There was always someone to stand beside him when things were seemingly spiraling out of control. Any ghosts? His friends or sister were there. Sometimes even his father and mother, though unwittingly, would assist him. Troubles at school? Friends again, parents, teachers that thought students mattered. Girl trouble? Well, his father was always ready to have a chat with him on that one.

As soon as Jazz finished the dishes, she found herself stolen away by her little brother. He pulled her into the living room, and making sure his parents were out of earshot, began one of the most interesting conversations of her life.

"Jazz, you still like psychology right?"

"Yeah," she smiled and ruffled his hair fondly, "What can I do for you? Got a ghost that needs a shrink or something?"

"Somethin' like that," Danny blushed a bit and looked down at Matches who was asleep under the coffee table before continuing, "A couple of weeks ago, Sam had a theory that since all the ghosts we've ever met are attached to one thing, that maybe I do it too…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Danny frowned as he puzzled out how to word his thoughts, "The Box Ghost is obsessed with boxes, the Lunch Lady Ghost is all about food, Skulker hunts non-stop, and I…"

"You…" Jazz tried to lead him into it, but it wasn't working. She'd have to try another strategy, "Well, that all makes sense you know. Even Vlad Masters seems fixated on one particular thing."

The siblings looked at each other saying "Mom," and both started laughing.

"Yeah, but he liked Mom before the accident," Danny stated as they both caught their breath.

"The other ghosts probably all enjoyed their obsessions before they were dead too," Jazz reasoned, "It only makes sense that what a person is attached to in life is what they would enjoy during death, right? The Lunch Lady Ghost was a cafeteria worker who enjoyed what she did, Technus was a technological genius, Desiree was a harem girl who wanted nothing more than her deepest desire to be granted. It all makes sense in a twisted sort of way if you look at it."

"Yeah, I guess," Danny shifted, "but that worries me. I…kinda' have something too, but I never noticed it before I got zapped in the ghost portal. Honestly I didn't pay it any attention after that for a while either, and then it hit me over the last couple of weeks. I'm really possessive."

"Of what, Sam?" Jazz laughed and shushed her brother's protests so she could continue, "For one thing you've always been protective and possessive of her, you just didn't notice it because you were younger. For another, that's just a Fenton thing. We're all overprotective and get possessive of what we see as 'ours'."

"Possessive of what we see as ours?" Danny parroted back to her, a questioning look in his eyes, "So anything can be something you consider yours? Like a person, or things, or even a place?"

"Yes," Jazz nodded as she got more comfortable on the couch, moving a pillow from behind her to her lap to hold, "Is that what's bothering you? Do you see something or someone as yours?"

"Yes," Danny said as he sank down in embarrassment, "A lot of people and things actually. Anyone I like or know well is 'mine', the town is like 'my territory' and I don't like other ghosts intruding, and even people I don't know are 'mine'. It hit me the other day…they're all mine because I protect them."

Smiling, Jazz sat back, "Maybe your ghost side does effect you a little then. You were prone to possessiveness anyways, maybe it's just playing off of that. Or maybe it's that hero-complex Sam swears you've developed."

"Aw, come on, not that again," Danny frowned playfully, then poked at Matches with his foot until he woke up, "I already know about _that_ problem I've got. Now I've got another one."

"It doesn't seem like it's negatively effecting you," Jazz smiled as Matches leapt onto the couch between them, lovingly nuzzling against her, "Unless there's something you aren't telling me…"

Another blush flooded his cheeks, "I get really jealous when other guys look at Sam or Sam looks at them. At first I thought it was just…being a teenager…but not I'm not so sure."

A knowing smile was present on Jazz's face as she ruffled her brother's hair and stood up, "Nah, that's just normal stuff. It goes along with being in love with someone."

Looking over the back of the couch at his sister, Danny blurted out a question before he could stop himself, "But how do I know if it's love or something else?"

"You know little brother," Jazz laughed as she walked off, "You know!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

March 7th, Tuesday Passing Period

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"You know they say 'Behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes,' but this is just ridiculous," Sam folded her arms behind Danny. He and Tucker had her pinned behind them against the lockers as they watched for an opening to shepherd her to the girls' bathroom.

"Shouldn't that be 'great men' in this situation?" Tucker spoke up, "I mean, there are two of us, and you wouldn't want to insult either one of us right now…"

"Shut up, Bad Luck Tuck, this is your fault anyways," the young woman replied dryly, "I can't believe you decided to grab my _shirt_ to keep yourself from falling after you slipped in that puddle in the hall."

"It's all good Sam, you didn't flash anyone at least," Danny smiled at the girl over his shoulder, "Do you know how many times people at this school have borne witness to my boxers?"

"At least you don't wear 'tighty-whities'."

Danny couldn't help it. He burst out laughing, with Tucker soon joining him. The whole situation was so ridiculous and Sam was just so funny sometimes in her own weird way. Half the time she probably wasn't even trying to be funny, but her thoughts on certain things and the tone in which she said them was just the funnies thing to Danny.

"Oh shut up," Sam shoved the two boys, "I can walk to the bathroom on my own, even with all these people here, your 'brilliant' plan of hiding me until the coast is clear is gonna' take forever."

"You're _not _walking through the halls with half your shirt front ripped open," Danny frowned, "It's bad enough with all the guys trying to look past us and see you as it is."

"Whatever," Sam rolled her eyes, "It's your tardy to class."

"Best tardy I ever earned," Tucker smiled, "I mean, I'm guarding a partially undressed girl…can't get much better."

"Oh shut up," Danny and Sam both said in annoyance.

"Why don't you just make me invisible and drop me off in the bathroom Danny?"

"Don't really want to go into the girls' bathroom," Danny frowned, "Tucker would never let me live it down for taking you in there."

"He's absolutely right," Tucker grinned, "Huh, idea…why don't we get Mr. Lancer to clear the hallway…or find Dash and borrow his jacket real quick?"

"Genius," Sam exhaled sarcastically, "but that still leaves us with the problem of me being exposed."

"I'll go and look for whichever one I can find first, and Danny can stay and block you. The tear isn't that big," and Tucker was already moving, not waiting for either to reject or affirm his idea, "Be right back."

"This is just great," Sam dropped her forehead in between the taller boy's shoulder blades, "The first day it's warm enough to get around without jackets and I have to go and have my whole shirt nearly ripped off."

"You're mom's coming with a shirt right?" Danny turned, then quickly turned back, 'Crap, can't forget I'm blocking her…that's gotta' be embarrassing.'

"God, I hope it's not pink," Sam rubbed her head against his back, then inhaled deeply and smiled, "You know, you smell pretty good. It's that 'clean guy' smell."

"Uh, thanks," Danny blushed a bit, feeling that strange mix of feelings again, warm and comforting and fresh, and that new something that he couldn't really describe, 'Affection and pride, happiness and a little nervousness, what else…something else…'

"I liked this shirt too," Sam bemoaned its fate into his back, "It was one of my favorite."

"You look, uh, looked good in it," Danny tried to make her feel better, "You really like those tank tops now. You wear them a lot…and jeans too. Not just your skirt anymore."

"I felt like a change," Sam smiled against him, causing him to smile too, "I made a resolution at New Year's to be completely honest with myself. I honestly was getting tired of being just 'Goth' all the time…so I wanted to try something new."

"Mine was to grow a backbone," Danny stated half of his own to be fair, 'Can't tell her all of it though…that would be bad…but it would make me end up keeping my resolution.'

"You've already got one Danny," Sam fidgeted behind him, "I'm the one who needs to get some guts. I felt really weird wearing just a tank top and pants and flip-flops to school. Kinda' a weird outfit for the 'Goth' girl."

"I like it," Danny said shyly, "It fits you better kinda'. You seem a little happier lately, too, you know."

"Yeah," Sam brought her arms up and gave him a quick hug from behind, "I am happier. My life's been a lot better lately."

"Mine too…"

Danny was going to say more, but at that moment Dash and Tucker came around the corner, Dash holding out his letterman to Sam, which she gratefully accept and headed into the bathroom. Watching her go, the three boys chatted for a minute before they spotted Mrs. Manson heading their way with a light purple tank top, the front littered with small white butterflies. The three pointed at the girls' bathroom before she could even ask and wondered if the tank top was enough of a compromise to please Sam.

One glowing mother and fuming teenager coming out of the bathroom later, the three decided that it probably wasn't and that the best course of action was to avoid the wrath of a displeased Sam. At having his jacket thrown at him, Dash wisely caught it and headed off. Tucker followed his lead.

Danny smiled at Sam to let her know it was alright, before turning calmly and heading for his next class, 'She's changed a little, but I guess we all have. I'm just happy that she's happier now. It's like she finally figured out where she wants to be in life.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

March 8th, Wednesday After School

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Only two more days not counting today until Spring Break starts!" Tucker was practically bouncing off the walls, "You know what that means. Swimming and gaming and hanging out and hot dogs and hamburgers."

"Yeah," Sam laughed, "in addition to any ghost that we end up fighting, or whatever else we might be doing like watching movies or going to the mall."

"Swimming is my vote," Danny smiled, "Then movie, mall, gaming, hanging out, food, and last is ghost fighting. In that order."

"It'll never happen," Valerie shook her head as she joined them in their trek for the front doors of the school, "Just because you want it one way means it's gonna' happen the other way altogether. You always jinx yourself Danny."

"I know, but…" but Danny stopped as he grabbed Sam by the waist and pulled her out of the way of two guys running down the hall that he didn't know. They had to have been seniors and were going to plow right into her, and didn't look like they cared at all, "You okay?"

"Yeah, but those jerks won't be if I ever meet up with them again," Sam lay her hand on Danny's arm which still had her firmly around the waist, "Good thing you've got good reflexes or I'd be sitting on the floor…"

Tucker had watched the entire scene with a detached air of amusement. Valerie, on the other hand, had watched the display with slacked jaw awe. Danny's eyes were still burning green as he looked down the hall at the two older teens disappearing around the corner.

"You have really fast reflexes," Valerie managed to get out, "You never moved like that when we've fought before…"

Danny just shrugged as he let go of Sam, his eyes faded back to their normal blue, and they continued walking, "I didn't want to hurt you Val. It wasn't necessary to fight all out with you."

It must have been a shock to hear Danny say it so plainly because Valerie looked away for a moment, 'He's serious about it too. I can't believe I was so wrong about him. I'm not going to jump to conclusions ever again…'

"Actually I've been getting shoulder checked a lot lately," Danny frowned, "Yesterday some guy almost knocked me into a locker."

"Yeah I heard about that," Tucker looked over at the halfa with an admonishing glare, "If you want to keep your growing skills and abilities and muscle mass a secret I'd suggest toning down on the showing off."

"Danny showing off?" Sam mocked the boy beside her, "Not _our_ Danny. Not the same shy boy who is standing beside me…"

"Shut up Sam," Danny laughed, "And I wasn't showing off. I was just standing there and this guy ran into me, but he was kinda' scrawny and bounced off. I didn't mean to do it, and I don't think he meant to try and run into me. I helped him back up, and he said thanks and stuff."

"You know, a lot of people are starting to actually care like you do," Sam took a look around her, "I mean, the band people are starting to hang with the jocks, some of the hippies have been starting to date the skaters, and the other Goths around the school have been associating with the preps. It's weird."

"Wait," Valerie sent Sam a confused look, "I thought skaters were hippies."

"Nope," Danny laughed and Tucker followed up, "Hippies love animals, skaters love skateboarding. It just so happens that people associate both groups with doing drugs."

"Which is a stereotype…just like all the names I used to label them," Sam frowned for second, then brightened, "but if I hadn't you guys wouldn't have had a clue what I was talking about so I suppose I'm justified."

"Whatever you say Sam," Danny patted her head like he would Matches and then ran for it. Valerie and Tucker trotted along behind, enjoying the show and chattering about the pair ahead of them.

"Get back here Daniel James Fenton!"

"Not even if you pay me all your money, Samantha Elizabeth Manson!"

"Danny! You're dead when I catch you!"

"Too late, I'm already half way there!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

March 9th, Thursday After School

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'They're looking at her again,' Danny shifted uncomfortably in his spot standing beside Sam's locker, 'They've been looking at her all afternoon…all day. It's that stupid, really good looking pair of pants and that stupid, really good looking shirt she has on. And those stupid, cute fingerless gloves…and that really sexy chocker…I meant really stupid chocker!'

"Danny are you alright?" Sam's face appeared in front of his own, "You're grinding your teeth and feeling really mad about something."

Turning to follow his line of sight, Sam found herself looking at a group of four guys on one side of the hall and two or three others a bit further down, who had been shamelessly staring at her, and ignoring the rather hard glare Danny had been sending them.

"Come on," Sam turned back to the boy and tugged him down the hall, "I've got my stuff, so let's meet everyone at the Nasty Burger, we don't have to wait for them. They know where to go, I mean, where else would we be at?"

"Alright," Danny nodded, sending one last icy stare at the boys who apparently had a death wish. Finally catching on that Danny was glaring at them, and not someone else in the hall, several of the boys turned away while others just raised their eyebrows. Danny Fenton wasn't such a threat…or so they thought.

Finally getting clear of school, Sam began to make her way down the street, the halfa at her side. She could feel the tenseness from moments before begin to evaporate as Danny's thoughts drifted somewhere else. Silence with him she could handle, especially when it was a comfortable silence like they were having then. Walking only inches apart from her halfa and just enjoying the world around her, Sam couldn't have wished for a better afternoon.

Danny, too, was having a much better time now that Sam was away from the leering eyes. Danny, being a boy, knew all too well what mischief was running through their minds, and the jealousy that he had been doing an excellent job repressing threatened to over run him once more.

'Sam didn't like it either, she looked uncomfortable when she saw them looking at her,' Danny sighed as his thoughts drifted to safer ground while thinking of the girl beside him, 'She does look really good though. I like the new chocker on her. Black and blue are good colors.'

Sneaking a peek at the young woman beside him, Danny couldn't help but smile to himself, 'That's why people are looking at her. She was right, it's not just the link, it's because they want to. She probably didn't even believe herself when she told me that, but it's true. She's hot.'

'Hot doesn't really cut it though,' Danny allowed himself a wry grin, trying not to laugh at how stupid he was sounding in his own mind, 'She's hot yeah, but that's for just ogling girls. She's cute, even though she's not trying to be. And she's pretty when she's just thinking. And she's beautiful when…okay, Danny that's a little much.'

Shaking his head, and then steadying himself as he tripped, Danny turned back to the task of walking beside the girl he was falling hard for, 'I'm glad that she thinks I'm just a natural klutz sometimes. My klutz factor increases by like ten when me and her are out like this. Thank God I've never tried to take her on a date. I'd probably end up loosing my pants, and my shirt…and a bunch of body parts…'

'I can just see it now,' Danny smiled at Sam as he opened the door to Nasty Burger for her, letting her enter first, 'She'd be waiting for me to open a door on our first date and then…'

"Danny," Sam hissed quietly as she quickly grabbed the door in one hand and his shoulder in the other, "Your arm! Stop daydreaming!"

"Yep, that's what she'd say," but one more firm shake from Sam had him snapping out of his daydream, "Ah, crap, my arm!"

Phasing it back in, Danny looked around worriedly, only to spot an empty booth and move towards it, "Sorry about that Sam. I was just thinking about something that would probably be just my luck happening and it did."

"I'm not even gonna' ask," Sam shook her head as she sat down and took out one of her books.

Nodding, Danny suddenly had the urge to wipe imaginary sweat off his forehead, 'Thank God she didn't ask…I'd have probably phased my whole self out and that would have really been weird.'

"There they are!" he heard Tucker laughing as the door beeped to let the staff know someone else had entered, "Told you they'd come here. You little sneaks, didn't wait for us…probably wanted some alone time."

'Saved by the Tuck,' Danny smiled before launching into a retaliation, Sam at his side doing the same. The day was officially back to normal after the strange detour it seemed to take with his thoughts. Moment, or rather moments, over, the group began to unwind and enjoy their second to last day of waiting for Spring Break.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

March 10th, Friday After School

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'I can't stand it!' Danny huffed to himself as he stormed towards some guy advancing on Sam, who obviously did not want to be advanced upon, 'He is going to get a piece of my mind…and maybe my fist…no, wait, gotta' calm down and get Sam away from him.'

"Hey Sam," Danny walked up beside her, _much_ closer than he normally dared, and smiled down at her, "How was your last period? Sucky as it always is?"

The thank you in her eyes was proof enough for Danny, but the happy rush of emotion he suddenly got from her only sweetened the deal and strengthened his resolve. As she turned to face Danny more fully, and to cut the other guy out of the conversation, a smirk appeared on her face.

"Hey, I was talking with her," the other guy said before Sam could even reply.

"Yeah, and she was backing up," Danny frowned at the teen, sizing him up inconspicuously, "Girls don't usually back up if they want to talk to you."

"I was just asking her about what she was doing …"

"Didn't look like you were very polite about it," Danny cut him off, not even wanting to hear him finish that sentence, "Besides she's busy tonight and…"

"You don't own her, she can talk for herself," the boy looked very unhappy by this point for obvious reasons, even more so when Danny turned back to Sam and raised his eyebrows, giving her a questioning look.

"Yeah, I can," Sam started, "but he was right, I'm hanging out with my friends tonight, and no, you weren't very polite about asking me anything. It was more like demanding and I don't like getting told what to do."

'That's my girl,' Danny grinned to himself as he stood back slightly and watched Sam as she launched herself into a detail account of what he _should_ have done versus what he actually did. Getting laid into, the boy was starting to seriously regret approaching her, 'Give it to him good once, and he'll never come back…unless he's an idiot. Or me.'

'You brought this on yourself bud,' Danny sent a leering smirk at the guy, who was now backing up much like Sam had been, 'Man she can really dress a person down when she wants to. That's what I love about her though.'

Smiling at where his thoughts had gone, Danny turned that certain phrase over in his mind again and again, 'That's what I love about her. It is. I don't just like her anymore…I've loved her as a friend for forever, but this is different than just a crush or anything like that.'

Sam finally got done telling the boy off and instructing him on proper pre-dating etiquette and turned to give Danny a saucy smile of victory, which only prompted Danny to think on that certain little phrase even more, 'It hasn't been just 'like' in a long while. I've known that, it was just weird to think it…but it isn't so bad anymore.'

"Ready to head home?" Sam smiled as she opened her locker to stuff a book in and then closed it, her nearly empty backpack hanging off one of her shoulders, "I am so ready to start Spring Break it isn't even funny. There's at least two rallies that I want to go to."

"That's what it is," Danny laughed as he nudged Sam gently with his shoulder, "You don't want to come home with me because of my dashing good looks or great bod…you want to use my giant wall calendar I just got to plan out what events you can go protest at."

"Hm, it seems I've been discovered," Sam laughed, then winked playfully, "the other stuff was just an added bonus."

The same strange rush of sweet, warm, comforting feelings came over Danny again, and this time he could decipher what it all was. It was a content feeling, something happy and proud and a thousand other good things. He loved Sam, had for a long while, but this was special. It was more than a friend, more than brother and sister. He just loved her plain and simple. After all they had been through, he felt fairly safe with admitting this to himself.

'But only to myself,' Danny laughed at something Sam had been reading to him from one of the books she had with her, 'I know she 'loves' me, but is it just friends? I get the same feeling from her, but it's a little different somehow…softer. Maybe it's a brother, sister love that she feels for me.'

Finally making it to his house, Sam laughed as Matches charged her and nearly bowled her over in his excitement. Danny watched the two play for a moment before getting in on the action, picking Sam up and making Matches go nuts because his beloved playmate was being carried around by his boy. Spinning around a few times, Danny finally dropped Sam to sit on the couch, collapsing beside her. Matches joined them, elated that his two favorite people were in the same place.

'But do I really love her, or is it just because of my ghost half and the link?' Danny watched the girl beside him, gently petting the dog, and then leaned over and brushed some of the fallen hair from her face. The shy smile sent to him had his stomach doing flip-flops and the emotions that he so enjoyed feeling swept back to him, 'Nope, definitely love her…how sad is that, we aren't even dating and I know I love her…'

'I gotta' figure out how to do this, and it's gotta' be perfect,' Danny smiled as Matches finally got bored and began to tug on Sam's shoelaces, 'Maybe Spring Break will be a good time to figure out if she 'likes me' likes me or if I should wait a little longer. That'll work…'

And with another happy smile, Sam was left bewildered by Danny's amazingly happy mood as he pulled her off the couch to wrestle with both him and Matches. It was fun just letting go and not worrying about anything, and the pure, happy-driven emotions had Sam feeling like she was on a natural high, 'Wow, this last week has been an amazingly good one.'

Too bad Mr. Murphy decided it was about time for Danny and his friends to have another oh so entertaining visit…


	52. Retaliation

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Um…hi…burns hurt like all get out (I've had one before) and you'd cry too. You'll know what I'm talking about when you get there. Man….I just re-read what I wrote…and I am an evil, sadistic person to people I don't like…the rest of it…eh, it's pretty okay. There's some fan service in here too, muwahahaha…but not very much.  
Oh, and I kinda' suck at writing action sequences, or so I think, so if it's a let down in this chapter, I'm really, really sorry!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Fifty Two: Retaliation**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The past few days had been so peaceful and wonderful. It was everything that a Spring Break should be. Sunny and bright, birds singing and children laughing, people taking advantage of the warm weather, and multitudes of school children celebrating the joys of being out of school.

Swimming in the pool, hanging out at a busy mall, and enjoying time at the park with good friends and good food had been the order of the day for the trio…which had recently expanded to a quintet. The five Juniors had opted that this day should be devoted to the park and the mall, enjoying time in the park on the way there and the way back to Danny's house, enjoying the mall in between, and enjoying Danny's house and a number of movies later that night.

It was to be a most enjoyable and laid back day.

Danny, currently, was doing on of his most favorite past times…being with Sam. The pair were sitting on a bench near the back half of the park, chatting animatedly and watching as Dash and Tucker goofed off with a baseball that the blonde had decided to bring along. Valerie was also enjoying the show from the shade of the tree a few feet removed from the bench.

The past few wonderful, peaceful days had been much the same for the five. Food, fun, and sun. It had been fantastic and there was only more to come as far as they were concerned.

Boy was Mr. Murphy gonna' put on a show…

"Hey guys, I'm getting a little thirsty," Valerie said as she stood and brushed herself off, "I'm going to head over to where we saw that vendor and grab a soda, anyone want anything?"

"Oo! A soda, and I don't care what kind," Tucker smiled as he tossed the ball back to Dash and took out his wallet, "Here, I think I've got a couple of dollars."

Handing Valerie a five, Tucker winked and smiled charmingly, "Buy yourself something too, I mean you're going to all the work of walking over and buying it."

"I'll take your offer, Tucker Foley," Valerie snapped the money out of his hands and put it in her pocket, "and it's all mine as payment for walking back to the entrance to get them for us. Do you want anything Danny?"

"No thanks, Val," Danny gave a lopsided grin before turning to look at Sam, "How 'bout you? Soda, pickle, anything?"

Shaking her head, Sam looked to Dash to see if he was interested in anything, hiding her smirk when she noticed a tiny flash of jealousy from the boy beside her, "You Dash?"

"Nope," he wound up and threw the ball back to Tucker, who caught it and then began to furiously shaking his hand to alleviate the sting from catching the projectile. Dash could throw rather hard apparently.

As Valerie moved off, the boys continued their game, and Danny and Sam went back into their conversation for a moment, until the ball came their way and Sam caught it as it bounced off the ground, "Whatever happened to 'heads up'?"

"Figured one of you would see it," Dash shrugged, "Now toss it back so we can play. How 'bout it Fenton, you up for some catch?"

Taking a quick peek at Sam to see if she was fine with him leaving her to herself for a while, Danny bounce up when she rolled her eyes and handed him the ball, "I'm in!"

"And you're whipped," Tucker started laughing, and Dash followed up with a rather good impression of a whip cracking.

"Oh shut up and catch," Danny shook his head and managed to keep most of the blush from his cheeks.

Sam spent the next minute observing the passing of the ball from boy to boy to halfa, before deciding that she could meet Valerie halfway and at least have a bit of decent conversation. Standing up and sneaking away, she noticed Danny's eyes following her and sent him a smile. She received a shy smile and a happy wave of feelings in return.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

When Sam stood up, Danny watched to see what she was up to. The smile sent his way made him a little giddy and the shy smile and rather goofy wave of feelings he sent her made him want to kick himself, 'God I _am_ a loser. That was so un-smooth it wasn't even funny.'

The game continued on, with the others teasing him a bit about his obvious 'like' of the girl named Sam, which had him blushing a lot and denying very little. This definitely had Tucker intrigued as he tried to force Danny to admit to anything.

"You told her she was hot once right?" Tucker fixed his glasses right after catching the baseball.

"Yeah," Danny shrugged and tossed it to Dash, looking down and silently hoping for the girls to reappear quickly and end his torment, "but only as friends. She was having a bad day, and Paulina was ticking her off, and I told her that she was hot to make her feel better."

"When isn't Paulina pissing some girl off?" Dash frowned as he threw to Tucker, "Especially Sam…it's 'cause she likes you, you know."

"No," Danny shook his head, even as the hope began to well up, triggering Sam's curiosity, "she just really doesn't like Paulina and her 'shallow and fickle' attitude."

Laughing as Danny pulled a face and made air quotes, Dash shook his head and spoke up, "Sam does that all the time. You two rub off on each other way too much."

"I guess," Danny caught the ball before trying to rub the back of his neck, which didn't work too well with the baseball in his hand, "but we've been friends for forever…that's just how it works."

"No way," Tucker started laughingly, but stopped in mid-throw and mid-sentence when he noticed that particular look to Danny's eyes.

"Sam?" the panic began to overcome Danny as he felt absolute dread well up in his chest, making it hard for him to breath. A sudden, extremely hard tug on his mind had him spinning around and swallowing hard, 'What the hell is wrong? I'm coming!'

"I gotta' go," Danny looked Tucker right in the eyes, "Something's _really _wrong."

As Danny took off like a shot towards the park entrance where Sam and Valerie had headed earlier, Dash was left standing in confusion, while Tucker shook his head, "At least he warned me before he took off this time."

"What?" Dash turned to the boy beside him, "Where did he have to go…and how did he know something's wrong?"

Tapping his head with a meaningful look that had Dash thinking very hard about a time long past, Tucker let out a sigh, "He just knows. Come on, we've got trouble."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Sam?" Danny rounded a grove of trees to see Sam standing on the path, no one around her, "Sam? What's wrong, I felt you call me and..."

"Danny!" Sam whirled around, "It's Vlad, he's…"

A deep chuckle cut off Sam as a blast hurtled the young man from the sky and had Danny jumping back and out of harm's way, "He's right here."

"Plasmius!"

"Temper, temper as always little badger," Vlad shook his finger as he floated down closer to Earth, "but I see that your eyes aren't glowing. I wonder perhaps if you've gotten your anger under control finally or perhaps if something _else _has happened…"

"Danny, get out of here," Sam turned her back to Vlad, giving Danny a wide and obvious wink, 'Please let him get it and play along…if Vlad doesn't suspect that he's alright then Danny will have more the upper hand in this…'

"No!" Danny had to quell his smile as he caught onto what Sam was thinking. Having similar lines of thought really paid off sometimes, "I won't leave you with him."

"Ah, young, futile love," Vlad shook his head in mock despair, "How truly noble of you, and yet, pathetic. Come now, Daniel, have I taught you nothing?"

"You've taught me how to not be a despicable creep like you are," the younger halfa's fists curled, and his eyes nearly flashed green. It took a monumental effort on Danny's part to not loose his cool and a certain girl was definitely helping him out as well, 'Note to self, thank Sam for the help with the not getting mad after this is done…'

"Such a retort," Vlad examined his nails, then looked down his nose at the boy on the ground, "I really don't have much time to give you. I have other, much more important, things to do you know."

"Danny, what's up?" Tucker and Dash came careening around the grove of trees, both boys nearly wiping out on the gravel of the path, "Where's Sam?"

"Samantha is right here, next to your very own Daniel," Vlad smiled widely, showing off his elongated eyeteeth, "And I see young Dash Baxter has joined your number. Perhaps since your recently discovered secret has been negated you've felt more free to try and gain more friends. A wise move, but one that will not help you."

"Shut up," Danny glared at the man floating over Sam, then looked to the two boys, "You two get out of here. Take Sam with you!"

"What the hell is that?" Dash stared wide eyed at the floating ghost above them, trying to figure out how in the world it knew Fenton and the rest of the trio that he had recently joined, 'That _thing_ knows my name…'

"I, my dear boy, am Vlad Plasmius, soon to be ruler of the ghost zone and soon to be happily married man," Vlad turned his attention back onto Danny, letting Sam out of his sight. The girl quickly moved to Tucker's side, their number one objective quickly becoming to remove Dash from the area so the fight could commence.

"I'm sure you've figured it out by now, Daniel," Vlad floated closer to the ground, "The ghost hunter, so talented as she is, obviously utilized her weapon well. Have you been wondering why I haven't shown up sooner Daniel? Why I haven't sent any ghosts to destroy you?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded watching out of the corner of his eye as Sam and Tucker finally convinced Dash to leave with them and go find help, "I have."

"I've let you enjoy your time with your family," Plasmius chuckled evilly, "I'm not completely heartless after all. You're mother will miss you after they find you tragically murdered in the park by some random ghost. She'll be even more traumatized to find that the same ghost targeted her husband. Maddie will be needing the comfort of an old friend after all the horrors are over…"

"What?" Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing, "_That's_ what you've been planning? You son of a…"

"You three will stay and watch to confirm what happened," Vlad had seen the two boys and girl trying to leave, "There will be no going for help or fetching ghost hunters or any such non-sense."

A purple ball of ectoplasm was sent towards the three, aimed to hit directly in front of them to scare them into stopping. Vlad though, wasn't worried about injuring others, and was careless in his aim. The purple ball of energy came down on Sam's left shin, she let out a half-chocked scream, and Danny erupted.

"Sam!" the teenager growled out, then turned glowing green eyes on Vlad, "What did you do?"

Now, Vlad Masters was not a man to know fear. He had power, and where he didn't have physical power, he had money. Financial prowess could easily buy physical prowess. This time, though, much like the time he faced the ghost king, an inkling of this strange emotion crept into the back of his mind, the icy coldness of his ghostly being easily outdone by the cold that gripped his heart. Murder was in the boy's eyes, and Vlad realized that he had sadly miscalculated the worth of the bystanders.

Danny didn't care. He didn't care that Vlad now knew he wasn't split. He didn't care that there could be other people in the park. He didn't care that Dash was standing less than ten feet away . He wanted to fight. He wanted to hurt. And nothing was going to stop him right then.

As a bright, whitish blue ring engulfed Danny's form, splitting sideways over his body, Dash found himself witnessing the transformation of Danny Fenton, better known in the form he was currently in as Danny Phantom, "Oh shit…"

"Oh shit's right," Tucker was looking frantically between a kneeling Sam and posturing Danny, "Danny, what are you doing?"

'Danny, why?' Sam thought, tears escaping her eyes from the pain of the burn, even as she tried her hardest to not cry, 'You shouldn't have done that.'

But even as she thought that, the pain was being pushed back by the absolute hate running through him and transferring to her. She had never in her life, ever, hated anyone so much as she hated Vlad Masters in that moment, and that was saying something. The feeling of dislike had already there for the elder halfa, but this was just insane. Danny truly _hated_ this man.

"Don't you _ever_ get _anywhere_ near Sam again!" Danny leapt into the air and crashed into a slightly stunned Vlad.

"You've transformed!" Vlad was caught by the first punch on the chin, but managed to block Danny's second, "How is this possible? I sent Valerie Gray the Severance and Annihilation Ray!"

"Some name," Sam stuttered out haltingly, "If you get anymore original I might have to go hang myself."

Smirking to himself at Sam's sarcasm, Danny felt a small measure of relief even as he fought, 'She's alright. If she can make a crack at Vlad she's fine…but Vlad's never gonna' take another go at anyone…not if I can help it…I need Valerie though…'

Sending a prayer towards heaven and picture of Valerie in full hunting gear towards Sam, Danny began a rather rough fight with the elder halfa. The were both pushing their limits and to both their surprise, finding themselves evenly matched.

"Tucker," Sam grabbed the young man's pant leg, "Get Valerie and tell her to get over here…Danny wants her to fight."

"Wha…a-alright Sam," Tucker swallowed hard as he saw that particular, 'you better do what I say' look in Sam's eyes, "I'll be right back…she shouldn't be that far."

As Tucker took off, Dash looked between Sam and the pair fighting fast and furious in the air in utter confusion, "How are they…and you knew that…but Valerie…"

"Danny is a halfa known as Danny Phantom, I knew that he wanted Valerie's help because we're linked, but you should _know _that, and Valerie is the ghost hunter that has been fighting ghosts around Amity the last couple of years," Sam ground her teeth as she gave a quick explanation, not even caring that Dash was about to blow a fuse from information overload.

"O…okay…"

"I can't believe you tried to hurt them!" Danny landed another anger fueled punch to Vlad's stomach, "I can't believe you hurt _her_."

"I can't believe you let me," Vlad tried to taunt the young man into making a mistake as he backpedaled and held his sore stomach, "You're incapable of protecting those close to you, always letting your guard down and helping your enemy gain the upper hand. I'll take your mother,get rid of your father, and then make sure that _Sam_ is well taken care of. And the best part is I'll let you watch every bit of it before I put you out of your misery."

"I won't let you touch my family," Danny took a deep breath, steadying himself mid-air and letting all the pent up emotions that had been building while listening to Vlad speak come out in the loudest ghostly wail he'd ever given, "YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!"

Vlad was blasted backwards, bashing his head against one of the larger trees in the park that hadn't been knocked over by the shock wave from the young man. Plasmius hadn't had time to phase through it and was suffering a rather painful head injury because of it. He resorted to splitting himself into four, hoping that numbers would give him the upper hand.

Just as Danny cleared his head enough to gain his bearings, four separate Vlads came his way. Only one of them managed to land a hit, though, as Danny let himself go into a freefall, only pulling up at the last second to hover a few inches above the ground.

Valerie appeared with Tucker hot on her trail, only to witness Danny separating into four to match Vlad and hopefully beat him at his own game. The four on four suddenly turned nasty with rays firing and kicks and punches landing in most painful places. Danny giving the most damage, of course.

"Oh hell no," Valerie growled as she changed into her hunting regalia, "You aren't getting all the fun of beating Vlad Masters to a pulp. Hold up, Phantom, I want in on the fun too."

"Et tu, Valerie Gray?" Vlad sneered as his four forms melted back into one body and he began to sink in the air, Danny glowering at him from a few feet above, once again whole as well, "So pleasant to see you again. I see you've joined forces with your enemy. How very unusual of you, I certainly hadn't anticipated this."

"Yeah well," Valerie leveled a small, charged device at Vlad, enjoying the sight of his falling face, "I figured that he wasn't _all_ bad, seeing as he was a friend of mine. You on the other hand…I've been wanting to test this out for a while, Mr. Masters."

'How could this have happened?' Vlad questioned himself as he watched his plots, plans, and carefully constructed schemes falling apart in the hands of two teenagers, 'They should be trembling before me, crying for mercy and instead I am being forced to turn tail and fun…this shall not go unpunished…'

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I believe that we'll have to continue this at another time…"

"Oh no, Plasmius," Danny was behind him as soon as he looked like he was going to run, "We'll finish this now!"

Danny came down hard on Plasmius' back with his knee, driving him down and into the line of Valerie's gun. Danny pulled up at the last second as a brownish green light shot towards Vlad, arresting his fall and splitting his human half from his ghost half in an excruciatingly painful display.

It smelt like burning hair and flesh, and appeared as though the man were being electrocuted, as two separate entities were peeled apart from one body, flesh, bone, muscle, and sinew all pulling apart painfully slow.

'Oh dear God,' Valerie stood petrified as she watched the two creatures writhing in pain, the process lasting for a full two minutes, 'What if I had done this to Danny? Oh my God…'

'If Valerie had shot him with that…' Tucker couldn't even finish the thought as he watched Vlad scream one last time, Masters dropping to the ground holding his head, as Plasmius writhed in the air, looking as though he were having a seizure.

'That could have been me…'

'That could have been Danny…'

Danny and Sam met one another's gaze as the thought twisted through both their minds. The feelings jumping between the two were so strong, so rapid, that it was dizzying and had Sam leaning over a little further and Danny floated closer to the ground, hovering between Vlad the human and Vlad the ghost. Neither were going to be going anywhere soon.

"Valerie," Danny spoke firmly, causing her to rip her eyes away from the man cringing on the ground, "Thank you. For your help."

"No problem," she spoke shakily, "I…I can't believe I almost did that to you…"

"It's fine," Danny watched the ghostly Plasmius start to drift down towards Vlad, "but we need to finish this. There's a second part to that gun right?"

"Yeah," Valerie stated as she straightened herself and grew determined once again. She remembered every grievance against a ghost she had ever had, remembered how it felt to know she was being used, remembered how much pain this horrible creature had caused, "There most certainly is."

"Please," Vlad lifted his head, "I've learned my lesson, let me rejoin with my other half…I'll stay away from you all. Certainly that is what you were after."

"I don't think so," Danny crossed his arms and stared straight into Vlad's lying eyes, "You've had your chance."

Valerie watched the man turn his head her way. She enjoyed the sight of his horror-struck face as she aimed at his floating counterpart. He deserved that feeling more than he would ever know in Valerie's opinion. For trying to use her. For hurting her friends. For causing so much trouble. For trying to kill. For ruining Danny's life for the past few years. And with a smile, Valerie Gray pulled the trigger and destroyed the entity.

Vlad Masters was on his knees, at the mercy of Danny and Valerie.

Vlad Plasmius was no more.

Dash took everything in around him, not knowing if it was really happening or if he'd find himself waking at any moment, his mother yelling at him to get up and get ready for school and his father lecturing him about punctuality and the importance of school and sports. Unfortunately for the poor teen, he found the former was true.

"I've never hated anyone," Danny stood towering over Vlad, "like I hated you. It's over now."

"Daniel, little badger," Vlad tried to come up with anything that would keep him in the position of power…or at least give him something to bargain with, "we're nearly family…you're parents would be proud of you if you at least took me to your home to recover…"

"Shut _up_!" Danny's eyes once again blazed green as he delivered a power packed punch to the man's face, knocking him out completely.

Valerie and Tucker simply observed as Danny tried to calm himself, deep and heavy breaths escaping him in puffs. It wasn't until Sam spoke up that anyone moved. They honestly weren't sure how Danny would react.

"We need to get all this cleaned up," Sam shifted herself to stand, leaning most of her weight on her right leg and gingerly resting her left toes against the ground, "There're bound to be people coming this way soon, with the light show you two put on…"

"Clean up," Danny shook his head and reverted to his human form with a flash, "We've got to get all of this covered…"

"I can call my Dad to come and get Mr. Masters," Valerie held up her cell phone, "he does own Axion Labs after all and I'm sure they'd be more than willing to take care of him."

"We need more than that," Sam shook her head as she found Danny approaching her with a determined look, "What do you want?"

He didn't even spare her so much as a glance as he picked her up bridal style and marched to a nearby park bench. Setting her down carefully, Danny focused on making his hand colder, which was easily done. Placing the cold hand on her shin, Danny felt the heat from the burn rapidly dissipating, "Better?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, giving him a watery smile, "still hurts though. That's something else we have to do."

"Alright," Tucker nodded as he finally thought over a plan that might actually work for them, "I've got it now. We were all in the park when this crazy ghost called Plasmius appeared and attacked us. It hit Sam, and we were busy keeping her safe, when Danny Phantom and the Ghost Hunter showed up and kicked the living daylights out of the ghost. All of a sudden, it split away from Vlad Masters. He was overshadowed by it, like Valerie thought Danny was."

"Alright," Danny nodded, "that explains the mess in the park and Vlad Masters being here, but what happens when he wakes up and tells everyone that I'm Danny Phantom?"

"That's easy," Valerie smiled wickedly, "Vlad Masters had been overshadowed for so long that he's been mentally damaged. When the two split, he started screaming when Danny tried to help him to safety. He thought he was another ghost…"

"Brilliant," Tucker smiled and pulled out his cell phone and PDA, "You call your Dad to come and pick up Vlad. Tell him about how weird he was acting and how you think something is wrong with his head. Give him the whole story. I'll call the Fentons to come and pick us up and give them the same story. Then I've got some work to do…"

As the two went into their own technologically concerned worlds, Dash stood and watched Danny fuss over Sam for a few more seconds, before Sam got fed up with the fussing and slapped Danny's hand away. Reaching into her cargo pant's side pocket, the girl drew out a small, red bag.

"Dash?" Sam looked over Danny's shoulder at the boy who was still rooted to the spot he had been standing in for the past seven minutes, "Can you come here and help me, please? I need to talk to you while I do this."

Nodding numbly, the young man found his feet obediently moving towards the dark haired young woman. He moved cautiously beside Danny, trying his hardest to _not _think about who he was kneeling beside as Sam instructed him on how to help her clean Danny up, talking all the while in the most serious voice he had ever heard her use. Danny filled in whenever Sam started to trail off, though neither really said much.

"Just put that gunk wherever he has a bad cut, Dash," Sam handed him the Neosporin, "He's a whiner, but he needs it."

"I am not a whiner," Danny frowned which caused Dash to remove his hand quickly from Danny's arm. Sam, who had the other arm, simply pinched him and continued on with what she was doing when a satisfying 'ow' came from the halfa.

"Chill out Dash," Danny frowned, not liking the fact that Sam had called him over to help her 'fix him up', "It's not like I'm going to go all maniac killer on you or anything."

"Danny," Sam frowned, then turned to split her attention between assisting Danny bandage her own leg and helping Dash understand what happened, "Listen Dash, I know you saw everything, and I know I gave you a kinda' short recap…"

"If you've got any questions, ask," Danny bit his lips as he concentrated on dressing Sam's burn, "I'm Danny Fenton _and_ Danny Phantom, so don't think I'm overshadowed or anything. I was in an accident when I got my powers."

Dash continued to say nothing, as he simply knelt and handed Danny or Sam whatever they asked for out of the tiny first aid kit. He was in shock, to say the least and didn't know what to make of anything that had happened.

Noting his silence, Sam and Danny continued with their work, leaving him be for the moment. He obviously needed a few more minutes to take it all in, and a lot of what was going to happen was going to hinge upon Dash.

Dash, as he sat and helped Danny and Sam, observed the people he had come to call his friends as of late. The others were acting so coolly and calmly about everything that the teen forced himself to at least assist in anyway he could. Dash Baxter wasn't going to fall apart in front of these people.

'They called it 'cleaning up',' Dash looked around him, noticing how torn up the park had become from the fighting, 'It's like damage control. They've been doing this for years…'

The realization hit him then that they truly had been doing this for years. Danny Phantom had first appeared their Freshman year. For two years Dash had been tormenting and bullying the hero of Amity Park. The ghost that probably could have thrashed him without breaking a sweat, 'Do ghosts even sweat? Wow, that was really random…'

Danny had never retaliated more than the occasional prank, or even just dodging a punch and then mysteriously disappearing. It was no mystery now what happened all those times or how the teenager had been able to pull the elaborate pranks on Dash, 'He could have done so much more to me…he could have beaten the shit out of me, but he never did…'

Dash was lost. He didn't know what to think, and so simply allowed himself to go blank. He listened to Valerie as she talked hurriedly with her father about coming and picking up 'poor Mr. Masters' who had been 'overshadowed by a really nasty ghost' and had 'something really wrong with his head.' She added a rather convincing parting line when her conversation came to a close.

"Dad? Just…when you bring people to come and pick him up," she smirked even as she made her voice sound small and scared, "Be really careful, alright? He's acting really weird and keeps talking about Danny being a ghost….I know, isn't that dumb? Yeah, I will. Okay Dad…bye."

As she finished her conversation, Tucker got off the phone with the Fentons, "They'll be right over to check the area out. They're bringing their first aid kit to help patch Sam up some more. Now how are we gonna' explain Danny being covered with bruises and cuts?"

"He went to pull me out of the way when I got hit, and the ghost started kicking up rocks and sticks and stuff with his powers," Sam smiled, "Danny got beat up by all the little stuff…"

"Sound good to me," Danny winced as he shifted his weight and stood, "I guess I'll just have to act like I feel better than I do…"

"Big baby," Sam said as playfully as she could manage with her leg still feeling like it was on fire.

"Whatever," Danny sat beside her and placed his palm over the bandages, letting it sink in and cool her burn again, "I'll just keep it cool until Mom and Dad get here."

Valerie and Tucker migrated towards the pair and began to rework all the details, making sure everything was perfectly matched. It wasn't until Valerie's father pulled up with a few of the other Axion Lab workers that they shot Dash a worried look. The poor guy was still sitting in a nearly catatonic state.

Stories were quickly given with much animated chatter and recounting on each of their parts. Dash noticed that it was amazingly well acted out. It honestly seemed like the story they had concocted had happened, and if Dash hadn't seen the fight first hand, he too would have been fooled.

'But I know the truth now,' Dash stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes, 'I can't believe it…but I saw it.'

"Are you sure you're all okay?" Mr. Gray was worriedly looking over the teenagers in his presence, "Sam, do you need anything?"

"No," Sam said tiredly from her bench, "The Fentons are coming to pick us up and have something for this burn."

She then put on a sickeningly sweet look and said in a sugary voice, "I'm sure glad that Danny Phantom and the Ghost Hunter were there to protect us."

The reaction from Danny was immediate and hilarious. The halfa turned around so quickly to stare disbelievingly at Sam that Dash was sure he had given himself whiplash. He also turned a rather nice color red, from the roots of his hair all the way down his neck. His ears were particularly bright. Mr. Gray, however, was far too focused on Sam and his daughter to notice.

"Alright," he nodded to Sam and then turned to Valerie, "Sweetie, I want you to ride back to the labs with me and tell me what happened again. You're sure that there's something wrong with Vlad Masters?"

"Yeah Dad," Valerie nodded her head innocently, moving towards the vehicles with him as the other men lifted Mr. Masters into the back seat of one of the vehicles, "I'll tell you about it on the way there."

As they pulled off, Sam burst into laughter, causing the fading blush on Danny's face to spring back into life, "I can't believe you blushed so much!"

"Ah shut up," Danny frowned as he huffily turned away from the girl and kicked a rock, "I can't believe you said that…'I'm sure glad that Danny Phantom was there to protect us'? Man Sam, you need acting lessons."

"Hey," she retorted and would have placed her hands on her hips if she had been standing up, "It sure seems to work for Paulina. Oh wait, I forgot to clasp my hands by my cheeks in a pathetic display of infatuation and futilely bat my eyes to attract your attention! Shoot, I knew I was doing something wrong…"

Tucker grinned and laughed as he began playing with his PDA, "You two need to take this somewhere else, there are people trying to concentrate over here…and I can't do that when you're being so darn entertaining!"

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, even as she shot the still silent Dash a worried glance as he sat back down on the ground. It was all a little much to take in.

"I'm hacking into Vlad Master's employee's files and inserting certain comments from recently 'missing' people about how strangely he was acting," Danny smiled as Tucker looked immensely proud of himself, "That way our story about him being overshadowed and mentally damaged is far more credible."

"You can really do all that on that little PDA?" Sam shook her head in amazement, "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Whatever, you'd just hire hit-men to off me if I ever messed with you."

"Nah," Sam laughed and winked at Tucker, "I'd just bribe Danny."

As the three stood and laughed, Dash had his second hard hitting realization of the day. The four people he had recently taken to hanging out with were all extremely dangerous in their own ways. He hadn't given any of them a second thought though, because they had never utilized what they had to seek out retribution.

Valerie was a ghost hunter, complete with weapons and other dangerous equipment. She was agile, athletic, and was extremely talented in her form of martial arts. Cross Valerie Gray and you could end up in the hospital.

Tucker, too, had his own ways of becoming a menace should he ever choose. He was incredibly intelligent when it came to technology, and if he could hack into Vlad Master's employee's records, who knew what else he could do. He could ruin anyone he didn't like with a few simple commands on a keyboard.

Sam. Since she had had her sweet sixteen at her mansion, everyone in school had come to know she had money. It was the talk of the school for a few weeks before they realized that Sam honest to God didn't care that she was rich. The comment about hiring a hit-man though…she probably could…

Then of course there was the teenager who could actually _be _her hit-man, and all she would have to do was ask nicely. Danny Fenton, the joke of the school was the most powerful ghost that currently resided in the town…no wait…hadn't Sam called him a halfa?

'So Danny's a 'halfa' who could probably kill me with no problems and never be caught, Sam's super rich and can buy off whoever she wants, Tucker can hack into anything and make major trouble, and Valerie could put me in a hospital,' Dash took a deep breath, then let it out slowly as he started laughing quietly to himself before letting it out and joining the others in their laughter, 'I'm either really lucky that they're my friends, or really in deep shit.'

As he started laughing, Sam and Danny smiled at one another as Tucker moved over closer to Dash, offering his hand to pull him up. Taking it shakily, Dash stood just as the Fentons pulled up in their RV, armed to the teeth with ghost hunting equipment.

The story was told for the third time, the number of Valerie's father was given, and the four teens were loaded into the vehicle.

"Well," Danny laughed to himself, rubbing his neck nervously as he tried to engage Dash in conversation, "It's shaping up to be a pretty normal day for me…this kinda' happens all the time. Sorry to ruin the day out, but it was bound to happen sooner or later."

As Dash simply nodded slowly, Sam jumped in to try and help Danny out, "Yeah, I was actually wondering when something ghost related was going to happen. The weird stuff always happens to us, you know?"

Dash nodded slowly once again, then turned to look at the pair sitting beside him, "Are you really psychic?"

Sam sat back in slight surprise and Danny's eyebrows shot up as he peeked worriedly over his shoulder at his parents, "Listen, Dash," Danny started as he turned back around, "We aren't psychic, alright? My parents don't like it when people talk about that, and they don't know about…well, you know. They don't know about who I am…"

Dash simply slid his gaze away from the surprised teens and resumed his contemplative state, 'I can't believe it…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Sam?"

They had long ago dropped Dash and Tucker off at their homes, and headed back to the Fentons at their insistence that Sam not stay at her house alone with a burn on her leg. She had tried to argue that her grandmother and the wait staff were present, but the Fentons wouldn't have any of it…Danny included.

"Yeah Danny?"

Danny himself had called her grandmother and gotten permission for her to stay in Jazz's room for the night, just to make sure that her leg was alright. Her grandmother had tried to offer Sam to Danny for him to keep for a few months, but a stuttered 'No thanks' ended that line of conversation quickly. Sam had heard her grandmother cackling at Danny's reply and had rolled her eyes.

"Do you think Dash is gonna' say anything? You know about…me…"

They had had an enjoyable evening, sitting in front of the television and watching classic cartoons and movies that they had liked when they were both young. Singing along with Disney tunes and laughing at comedy shows helped the afternoon and evening to pass. Dinner had been served in the living room as well, just so Sam wouldn't have to move. It had, for once, been cooked by Danny's mother and been completely safe to eat.

"I don't know…but I don't think you have to worry."

More movies had been in order after dinner for the entire family. Jack had complained about missing his 'Princess' but Jazz had had to go back to school the week before them. Her college's Spring Break was set during a different week than Casper High's. They remedied this with a solid 'Ghost Hunter' marathon on cable.

"He was really quiet."

After the marathon had ended at eleven, Maddie and Jack both decided to hit the pillows, remarking on their younger years and how much later they had been able to stay up when they were younger. Danny and Sam had snuggled themselves down into a pair of blankets and enjoyed a late night horror flick. Really it was more B grade slasher than anything, but it was enjoyed none-the-less and many remarks about how unrealistic the scenes were had been made. By the end they were seated side by side, sharing both blankets for extra warmth.

"He was just in shock, now shut up and go to sleep before I'm forced to get up and defenestrate you, you extra clingy person you!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind Danny, just go to sleep so I can…"

After the movie had ended it was upstairs, via a very considerate halfa, and Sam found herself tucked into Jazz's twin sized, puffy bed. It wasn't home, but it was comfortable and the teenaged boy floating above her with his legs crossed added a certain familiarity to it all. He had been stuck to her all evening, and the worry roiling just beneath his calm façade was like a beacon to Sam's sensitivity to his emotions.

"Oh, alright, uh…night Sam."

"Danny, I'll be fine. It's just a burn on my leg."

"But it was a ghost burn," Danny winced, "I've never seen a human be burnt by a ghost ray before. I mean, I fried Tucker a little once, but I didn't actually leave a mark."

Rolling her eyes, Sam rolled onto her back, finding herself face to face with Danny. The immediate reaction on Danny's part was to dart back out of the way, lest he suffer the wrath of a ticked off Sam. On her part, it was a quiet surprise at how truly worried Danny was about her. It was bordering on clingy, like she had told him, but it didn't really bother her.

"Danny," she caught his attention with her tone of voice, his eyes glowing slightly in the darkness of the room, "It's fine. I'm just sleepy from all the excitement and if anything was going to happen, it would have happened already. It's late, and I'm tired, and I can _feel_ that you're pushing yourself too and need to rest. Go to bed, and I'll see you in the morning."

"You're sure you're alright?" Danny's green eyes came closer again and peered at her innocently.

"I'm fine," Sam reached up and grabbed his hand, "I promise."

"Good," Danny finally relented and smiled, leaning over and giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead, "I, uh...I was worried."

Then he faded out, leaving Sam to enjoy the quiet of the room and the tingly feeling his icy lips had left on her brow. The feelings swirling between the two had them both lulled into a gentle sleep, the worries of the coming days escaping their minds for a few hours of peaceful rest.

The week of Spring Break was coming to an end and school was quickly approaching. The only question now lingering was a loaded one and could make or break many friendships and bonds. The question?

What would Dash do?


	53. Reparations

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: I dunno'…I think I like it…I think I really like what I did to Vlad. And I think that I am seriously gonna' shock a few of you guys…Muwahahaha! Hey, did Kael guess it this time? Hmmm?  
Heheheee  
HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!

EDIT! I wrote 'pedophile' which is an adult who is sexually attracted to children, when it should have been 'ephebophile' an adult who is sexually attracted to teenagers. Major props and kudos to Trevor the Enchanter for pointing this out. Thank you Trevor!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Fifty Three: Reparations**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Man," Danny shook his head as the brisk March wind yet again kicked up his hair and tried to steal Tucker's hat, "He avoided us all week…then all day today at school. He didn't say anything…he sat at that other table with Star and Kwan…he's gonna' flip and say something, I just know it."

Tucker thought a moment as he resituated his hat before answering his distraught friend, "It's a lot to take in, Danny. I mean, if I hadn't been there when it happened to you, I probably would be wiggin' out right about now. He'll get over it."

"Yeah, he'll get over it," the halfa hung his head as they headed down the street, the Nasty Burger coming into sight, "Just as soon as he reveals my secret to the whole town and I get hunted down…"

"It's cool, Danny," Tucker frowned, noting how worried Danny was over Dash, "He won't talk. He's probably too afraid to."

If Danny could have had a light bulb appear over his head and light up, he would have been a very happy halfa. Without the strange imagery, however, it was just Danny's face that lit up, "What if he's afraid and that's why he's avoiding us? He was watching all of us at the park with this really weird face."

Opening the door to the fast food joint, Tucker let himself in, being a considerate enough friend to make sure that Danny at least caught the door before it met his face, "I was halfway joking…but I guess it could be true. Dash isn't the bravest person when it comes to ghosts anyways most of the time."

"What do you think Sam?" Danny slid into the booth beside the girl who had been impatiently waiting for the boys to get done with their 'after school detention' with Lancer and meet her at their usual hang out, "You think that Dash is avoiding us because he's scared?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged her shoulders, "but if I were in his place I wouldn't really want to see any of us right now. I wouldn't want to deal with it, and I think I made it worse when I told him everything in a nutshell while you were fighting Vlad."

"Huh?" was the eloquent reply of both boys.

"I told him that you were Phantom, we still had our link, and Valerie was the ghost hunter," Sam sighed as she laid her head on the cool tabletop, "I think I fried his brain with too much information…plus all that sensory info he was getting…he probably blew a bolt trying to process it all."

"Okay," Danny leaned over to look at Sam's face from the side, "So, is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a yes," Sam sighed again, "in a roundabout way. I think that he deserves to know why that all happened and how."

"Really?" Tucker pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose nervously, "You think it's a good idea to just tell him everything about the past couple of years…I mean, we haven't even told Valerie about it, and she's known that Danny is the ghost boy for way longer than Dash has."

"Well," Sam sat up and shifted uncomfortably, "I guess that means we should tell her too. Really, it's up to you though Danny. This is your secret."

"I dunno'," the halfa shrugged, then frowned before he truly answered, "It's kinda' _our _secret, ya' know? The three of us. We've been in it together since the beginning, so I think we should all agree to whatever we decide on."

"When did you get so wise?" Sam gave her halfa the once over, 'He's so serious sometimes…I wish I could help him more than I do. Just relax Danny…that's it…'

"I told you, when I stand on air I feel Zen," Danny teased back as he felt a bit better about everything, the levity coming back into their conversation, "It's all that practice I got floating over you the other night…"

Poor Danny, he let his mouth run away from him again and set Tucker nearly falling out of the booth with laughter as Sam blushed an attractive cherry red. He, himself was blushing and trying to backtrack but nothing was working as Tucker teased them more and more about Sam being forced to stay over at Danny's house until her parents came home.

"What were _you_ two doing that had Danny floating over you?" Tucker got out another one-liner designed to have them blushing before he fell back into laughing. His eyes were watering and his sides were aching by the time he got himself back under control, "Man, are you guys getting serious or what?"

"No," Sam ground out as she tried her hardest to ignore all the emotions running through Danny's system at the moment and push down her blush, "We were just talking and Danny likes to float when he thinks. God Tucker, do you ever give it a rest?"

"No," Tucker took off his glasses and wiped his moist eyes, "It's just so easy to tease you two."

"Whatever," Danny sat back slightly, still trying to recover from the emotional onslaught he had received from Sam as Tucker teased them, 'Does she like me then? Maybe I'm interpreting it all wrong…why is this so confusing?'

"So what are we deciding to do?" Sam brought the conversation back around, "To tell or not to tell?"

"I say tell," Tucker began to play with the straw in the drink that Sam had ordered for him as she had waited, "It's easier to just get everything out of the way. With Valerie too, she really deserves an explanation."

"Alright," Danny nodded his head, "I'm agreeing with Tucker, they both deserve to know everything."

"Fine by me," Sam took a sip of her soda, "just be careful when you tell them."

"About that," Danny turned slightly in the booth and began to rub the back of his neck, "Would you mind if you were with me when I talked to Dash? You explain things better than I do and I get the feeling this is gonna' be a touch and go kinda' thing."

The pleading blue eyes did her in as Sam relented and nodded to the young man beside her, "What about Valerie? Want me then, too?"

"Nope," Danny stood up and stretched, and felt Sam's anxiousness and insecurity, much to his surprise, "I'm heading over there right now to talk to her. I think it'll be fine."

"Alright," Sam said quietly as she glanced back down at the table, having very mixed emotions about what he was going to do, "Just be careful."

"I always am," Danny grabbed his drink, "Talk to you two later, and thanks for the soda."

"Yeah, bye man!" Tucker called out before looking back to the young woman across from him, "What's wrong Sam?"

"Nothing," she shot him a smile that didn't fool anyone, "Let's eat before it gets any colder…"

"Alright," Tucker let it drop, 'Valerie again. Sam, why don't you just tell him?'

Outside and over head a rather distraught Danny Phantom hovered with a concerned frown, 'Why's Sam so upset…she's even a little…jealous? About what? I just don't get it.'

With a final sigh, and a slightly heavier heart than he usually had, Danny turned towards Valerie's home, hoping that she was there so that he could get the impending conversation out of the way. He wasn't looking forward to it, but Sam and Tucker were right. The sooner he got it done, and all of his secrets out of the way, the better it would be for all involved.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Valerie?" Danny knocked on the door as he called out his friend's name, hoping that it was she who answered the door, and not her father, "Hey Val, are you home?"

"I'm coming," the muffled reply sounded as Danny took a step back from the door and it opened seconds later, "Oh hey! What's up Danny? Wanna' come in?"

"Sure, thanks," the halfa stepped nervously into her home, then began looking around him and enjoying the comfy, homey feel of it all, "Nice place."

"Thanks," Valerie led him to the kitchen, "Want anything?"

"Nah, I brought my own, I hope you don't mind," Danny held up his soda from the Nasty Burger, "I kinda' dropped by to chat for a minute if you've got the time…if not we can do this later, and I'll just go ahead and go…"

"I've got time," Valerie sat at her table, motioning for him to do the same, then saw him nervously looking around the room, "and I really got the time now. You're actin' really jumpy and it's gettin' me curious. So spill."

"Me and Sam and Tucker just had a talk," Danny sank into the chair across from her, swallowing hard and trying to keep it all together. The tiny wave of caring and pride and a few other things washed over him and calmed him a great deal, 'Sam always knows what to do…what would she say…'

"See," Danny took a deep breath and started again, his confidence growing, even as he felt Sam start to become jealous and anxious and unsure, "we talked about Dash finding out and how he's been avoiding us."

"He's been avoiding me too," Valerie nodded as she ran her fingers over the lines of her tablecloth, "We talked once, though he wouldn't even make eye contact with me today. It was like he was…not afraid, but really cautious. Do you think he thinks we'd hurt him or something?"

"I don't know," Danny admitted as he shook his head, curiosity at Sam's emotions starting to grow and making it harder for him to focus on the talk with Valerie, "it's just weird. That's not really why I'm here though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, uh," Danny reached up and rubbed his neck nervously before tugging on his shirt's collar once, "We thought that I should tell you everything. From when I got zapped in my parents lab up to when you found out."

"Why?" Valerie leaned over the table slightly, a puzzled frown showing her thoughts clearly, "Not that I don't appreciate it and all, but you don't have to."

"I want to," Danny stated more to himself than the young woman across from him, "When I was fourteen at the beginning of our Freshman year…my parents made a ghost portal, a gateway into the ghost zone, only it didn't work. Tucker and Sam were there and somehow I wound up in a white with black trim jumpsuit and inside the machine."

"Isn't your jumpsuit black with white trim when you're in the other form?" Valerie looked at him quizzically, trying to piece the information together.

"Yeah," the halfa nodded, "See, when I went in the machine I didn't know it was plugged in still…and I accidentally hit the on switch. Something happened and it turned on, and wham, I'm out cold and the next thing I know I've got white hair, green eyes and no clothes on under my reversed suit…really freaky stuff."

"So it was an accident with your parents' invention that gave you ghost powers?"

"Yep," Danny gave a slight smile, "I'm what the ghosts call a 'halfa'…half human, half ghost, and there were only two of us. Vlad Masters being the other one, and twenty years my senior. He had been working on a project with my parents in college before they were married and had a huge crush on Maddie, my Mom."

"Ew," Valerie remarked quietly and wrinkled her nose, much to the amusement of Danny, "That is so wrong on so many levels…just ew."

"That's how me and Jazz feel about it," Danny gave a chuckle and ran his hand over his eyes and through his hair, "Anyways, they had built a ghost portal then too, only when it backfired, Vlad woke up with an extreme case of ecto-acne and everyone made fun of him. He had twenty years to practice being a halfa, and kept trying to off my Dad to win my Mom over. I've been stopping him for the past couple of years, but just barely…"

"Now I don't have to worry about it that much," Danny smiled, "I guess I really owe you a lot for that. He's out of the picture as a halfa, and I can sleep a little easier. Thanks for helping me out, Val, you didn't have to but I really appreciate it all the same…"

"Yeah I did," Valerie smiled, "I mean, we're kinda' in this together…protecting the town and all."

"About that," Danny cringed and prepared for the worst, "I'm probably the one that let all the ghosts out in the first place. If I had never activated the portal, they would never have escaped."

"So?" Valerie watched as Danny comically tried to make himself smaller, 'Probably so there's less of a chance that I'd hit him…he really doesn't like to fight I guess…'

"So?" Danny squeaked as he echoed her statement back, "You aren't trying to kill me for ruining your life?"

"Danny," the hunter frowned at the halfa, "We've both grown up a lot since ninth grade. I'd like to think I'm a little more mature, and all the stuff that's been happening lately with you being Phantom and Vlad being Plasmius…it really made me think. So you opened the ghost zone? It would have happened soon or later, right? Vlad would have found a way to do it, or your parents would have figured out how to start the portal."

"I guess," Danny gave her a small smile, "but I should really tell you the rest of everything. You didn't know everything that happened, even when you were fighting me, and I think you deserve to know."

A kind smile spread over her face as she looked at her friend in a new light, "Thank you, seriously. It's nice to know I'm trusted enough to be told. And sorry about that whole 'trying to kill you' thing…I've been trying to not jump to conclusions anymore…"

At her sheepish grin, Danny just laughed, "It's cool. You remember that first ghost that showed up at school? Man, she was a pain in the butt, and all because Sam wanted a day without meat…"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"They sure are hunky-dory now," Sam sighed as she watched Danny and Valerie chat at her locker. He'd been spending the past couple of days just hanging out and talking with Valerie, and Sam was having the hardest time keeping herself from demanding his attention be diverted back to her and Tucker, 'Was this how he felt when I spent time with Dash? God, I am so jealous right now, and I really shouldn't be. Their friends and we're friends and we're all friends, and I can't stand it!'

"Sam," Tucker waved a hand in front of the seething teen's face, "Techno-geek to Goth-girl, are you there? Hellooooooo…"

"Oh knock it off," Sam frowned and smacked his hand from in front of her face, upset as she came back to reality and found herself glaring at the amiably laughing and chatting Valerie and Danny, "What do you want?"

"Just checking to make sure you're okay," Tucker shrugged as he watched Sam viciously stuff a folder into her backpack, "You've been pretty upset lately with the whole Danny spending time with Valerie thing. Don't think I forgot the conversation we had that one time you invited her to come and watch movies with us."

"Tucker," Sam rested her head against her locker door after she shut it, "It's not…I wasn't thinking straight when I talked to you…"

"You were too," Tucker smiled as he received a sideways glare from the much shorter girl, "I remember you saying something about feeling like you're going to loose Danny. I gave you a hug and was going to tell you something very important right before we were so rudely interrupted by said, same halfa."

"What were you going to say?" Sam asked, partly humoring the boy beside her, and partly curious, "Something like, 'You worry too much,' or something?"

"Nope," Tucker chuckled as he leaned back against the lockers beside his friend, "but that's pretty close. I was just going to tell you that you're never going to be able to get rid of Danny. You two are like this."

As Tucker crossed his fingers to demonstrate his meaning to Sam, a rather loud peal of laughter came from the other boy, girl pair standing at the lockers down the hall. Sam sighed and tore her eyes away, only to come face to face with a highly amused Tucker, "What now?"

"Nothing," Tucker laughed as he backed away slightly, "I just think you're jealous…"

"I am, nitwit," Sam blushed furiously at being called at it, but decided to just get it out, "but it doesn't matter because Danny already knows…it just feels like he's ditching us or something."

"Aw come on Sam," Tucker leaned his head slightly to the side, "he'd never do that. Besides, he talked to you about getting jealous over things. You should do the same. Maybe it'll help you out, 'cause it sure seemed to help Danny keep it under control."

"That's the thing though," Sam said with a frown, "I thought he was just getting jealous because of how possessive his ghost side is…"

"His ghost side…possessive?" Tucker tried to keep the grin off his face, but couldn't, "Seriously Sam, where'd you come up with that? Danny's always been protective and possessive of you, ghost side or no."

"It's a theory I have," Sam felt affronted by her friend's behavior, "All the ghosts have their obsession right?"

"Yeah, I thought about that too and started to study it…usually whatever they're attached to in life, that's their main focus in death."

"Well, I got to thinking," Sam tilted her head as she started to postulate her ideas to the young man beside her, "Maybe Danny thinks of certain things as his, people or places included. Maybe that's why he acts the way he does and gets jealous of other guys being around me…"

"Does it only happen with guys?" Tucker asked knowingly, then shook his head in mock despair at her nod, "Sam, Sam, Sam…you're as clueless as Danny is. That's just a normal guy thing for him to do. He likes you."

"I…I know that," Sam blushed and turned to hide her face, 'I really like him too…really, really, really like him.'

"Look, it's only natural. You like him, he likes you," Tucker stood up straighter, "He got jealous when you started spending more time with Dash, you get jealous now that he's spending more time with Val. Classic reaction to a loved one being with the opposite sex."

"It's not like that," Sam blushed more as she grabbed her bag and headed towards her next class, "You're reading too much into it Tucker."

"Whatever you say, Sam…" Tucker trailed off laughing.

"Oh shut up," she said tiredly, then turned her gaze back towards Danny, 'I know I said I was going to be more honest with myself at New Years…and I am. I know I like Danny…I know I love him, I've known for a while, but that doesn't mean that anything is going to happen between us. There's too much that can get in the way, and I don't want to risk it. If he's happy with another girl, then that's fine. At least he'll be happy. Oh, who am I kidding? I want him to pay attention to me!'

Feeling her control over her tightly guarded emotions slip, Sam watched as Danny stopped in mid-sentence to look straight at her and give her a thousand-watt smile. The emotions of care and affection and so many other things swept back over her in return as she smiled sadly back to him.

As she headed off for her next class, she never noticed Danny's grin fade as he started to worry for his best friend. Still, he had to focus on what Valerie was saying…something was up and there was a new ghost in town that she couldn't seem to catch. This was going to need a lot of attention and he was sure that Sam would understand.

It was his obligation to take care of the town and its inhabitants after all.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Are you ready?"

"Not really, but does it matter?"

"Well, yeah," Sam leaned over slightly so she could see her halfa's eyes, which were hidden beneath his bangs, "If you don't want to do this yet, we can wait."

"No, we need to get this out of the way," Danny straightened and smiled at Sam, "Thanks for doing this with me. I don't think I'd have the guts to do it by myself."

"You'd be fine you big baby," Sam smiled as she hitched up her backpack, then nodded towards the row of lockers, "He's there. C'mon, let's get this over with and make nice."

Laughing as she rolled her eyes, Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her forward with him, dropping it after he gave her a slight squeeze, 'Please let this turn out alright. I don't need any problems right now with everything else going on…'

"Hey Dash," Sam smiled easily at her friend, who stiffened slightly at her voice, "I haven't seen you around lately and was getting worried. Is everything alright?"

The concern in her voice was genuine, as Danny could feel, and he had to suppress the urge to turn her attention back to himself, "Yeah, we were worried that…well, I was thinking that maybe something I did…uh, upset you?"

"Dork," Sam smacked the back of his head, as Dash looked on in confusion, "No more question-like statements, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"What?" Danny was confused as the glaring face he was seeing was completely discredited by the feeling of the enormous amount of sadistic pleasure Sam got out of teasing him, "I didn't do anything wrong! It's the way I speak, I can't help it."

"Whatever," Sam smirked and shook her head, "I know you do it just to annoy me."

"I do not," Danny stated indignantly, frowning down at his best friend, but feeling giddy all the same just being able to banter with her, "Trust me I never _try_ to annoy you, Sam."

"Oh you do too," Sam shot back, fighting to keep the smile off her face and loosing.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"You callin' me a liar?" Danny winked at her, completely forgetting that he had Dash as an audience. The other boy already knew his secret, so Danny didn't give it another thought when he made his eyes turn green. He also didn't notice Dash's eyes widening in slight shock, and the jock moving towards the bickering pair.

'What is he doing?' Dash thought as he moved closer to Sam, 'Is he getting mad at her…I can't let him do anything, but what would I do against a ghost? I don't think he'd hurt her but his eyes…'

"Yeah, I am," Sam smiled and winked at Dash, which halted him dead in his tracks, "So what're you gonna' do about it?"

"I'm gonna' do this," Danny advanced on her menacingly with mischievous glowing green eyes, "Boo."

Sam started laughing as she leaned forward on the once again blue-eyed boy for support, "You are such a dork, I swear."

"Uh," Dash cut in, utterly confused by everything that had just happened, "Did you guys want something?"

"Oh, yeah," Danny turned after gently easing Sam off of him, "I just wanted to talk to you about what happened. Sam thought I should talk to you about it, and I think it's a good idea. Tucker thought it would help too."

"And what about Valerie?" Dash gulped, a little nervously Sam and Danny both noticed. Being so in-tune with their own, and one another's, emotions was leading them to be more in-tune with the emotions of those around them, simply by reading body language, "Did she say anything about me?"

"Well," Danny frowned in slight puzzlement as he looked to Sam, only to receive a shrug and frown in return, "I talked to her the other night, but she didn't really mention you, other than the fact that you were kinda' weirded out by it all."

"Yeah, about that," Dash made sure his back was to the lockers and there was a clear path to a door, not that that would do him any good, "Valerie wanted me to tell you what I did."

Danny's face couldn't have grown any paler in that moment, as Sam nervously grabbed at his hand, but whether to comfort him or hold him back she wasn't too sure, 'Danny, just calm down, I'm calm…you just relax, c'mon Danny…he's our friend and it's probably not as bad as you think, stop overreacting…'

Taking a deep breath, the halfa registered Sam's hand in his and the feelings of calm and ease washing over him. Shaking his head once and regaining some of the color in his cheeks, Danny swallowed nervously as he asked the dreaded question, "Did you tell anyone?"

Silence fell between the three as Dash looked down for a moment. Danny nearly turned away, but Sam held him in place, noting that he hadn't answered yet, "Did you tell anyone Dash?"

Her voice must have broken him from whatever trance he was in as his head immediately snapped up and the equally tall boys locked eyes over Sam's head, "I did…"

Sam was in shock to hear his answer, shaking her head slightly, 'No, he wouldn't have. Dash doesn't do things like that…at least, I didn't think he would. He's been so close to us lately.'

"I did, but," Dash took another deep breath, "they laughed at me…thought I was trying to play a joke on them or something. Paulina and Star were just laughing about how it couldn't be true, and Kwan tried to give me a high five for such a funny joke…then Valerie heard what I was trying to say and pulled me off to the side."

"What did Valerie say?" Sam met his eyes and frowned, "It's obvious she told you not to tell or something, so just spit it out already."

"Yeah," Dash nodded, surprised at Sam getting upset with him. She hadn't for a very long time, "She told me that I couldn't tell anyone, and that I needed to tell you," he looked at Danny then, "so you would know…"

"Why?" Danny finally managed to get out as he leaned closer and splayed his hands in the air in front of him, "Why in the world would you tell someone, are you trying to get me hunted down and killed?"

"No!" Dash finally reacted and got upset, nearly grabbing the boy to slam him into the lockers, but thought better of it, "I just _had _to tell someone…do you know how frickin weird this all is? It's insane! I just thought that since Kwan and Star were starting to get along better with you guys, and since Paulina is in love with Phantom that it wouldn't be such a big deal!"

"Do you know what could have happened?" Sam asked gravely, her face clearly showing how she felt at the moment, "Even if they had been cool with it, that's three more people that know would know. And then they tell someone, and then that person tells someone else, and soon the whole town knows and Danny is running to keep safe. His life pretty much hinges on keeping this a secret, Dash!"

"Look, I'm sorry okay," Dash got in both their faces, "I just had to talk to someone about it. I was trying to not freak out the whole damn time at the park, and do you know how wrong that is? Dash Baxter does _not_ freak out!"

"Why didn't you talk to one of us?" Sam asked in hurt, as Danny pulled her back to his side knowing that she was hurting because Dash didn't trust her enough. Trust was a big issue for Sam…

"I don't know," Dash finally deflated, all the indignation of their hurtful statements leaving him as he watched Danny try to comfort Sam by giving her a half smile and letting her lean against him, "I just…you all are in that together and you all have your own role. I was so out of place the whole time."

"How do you think I felt when it happened to me?" Danny shook his head and appeared to be observing the ground, "I came to tell you how it happened, because we all thought you deserved to know."

"I guess I blew that," Dash said coldly as he turned to leave, "You don't have to worry, I got the message loud and clear. I tell, something bad happens. You don't have to worry about me."

"Dash," Danny said sternly as he laid a hand on the other teenager's shoulder, "It isn't like that. I'm still gonna' tell you. You have the right to know what happened at the park."

All it took was one glance at the still hurting Sam as he glanced over his shoulder for Dash to stop and listen to the half-ghost behind him. He frowned as Sam kept her gaze averted and then felt even more foolish about how he was acting as he realized how many times Danny had actually saved him. How had he repaid the town's hero? By almost announcing his secret to the world…

"I was in an accident in my parent's lab when we were fourteen…the beginning of Freshman year," Danny took a deep breath, "I got ghost powers after getting fried in my parents' ghost portal and have been fighting the ghosts that come out ever since then."

"I haven't had a day off in a while, though it's been relatively calm lately…well, with the exception of Vlad," Danny smiled wryly as he thought of never having to face Plasmius or worry about his scheming again, as the man was currently institutionalized at the Riverdale Mental Ward in Wisconsin near his home and beloved Packers.

Vlad Masters had started to rant about his plans going awry as soon as he woke, but those around him were taking notes and observing. Several highly qualified psychologists had been called in to help him deal with being overshadowed and forced to do such grievous things, but began to worry as he kept insisting that they visit and watch sixteen year old Daniel Fenton, who supposedly was half ghost.

As soon as he began to give them a detailed list of the places they would find him and exact times that he would appear there on certain days, they had him declared mentally unstable and shipped off. No one wanted to deal with a mentally deranged ephebophile…

"Vlad's been my archenemies for a long time," Danny heaved a sigh, "He wanted my Mom, and was determined to kill my Dad to get to her. I've been the only thing standing in the way of his plans since their school reunion."

"So that thing in the park…"

"Was another halfa," Sam finally chimed in, "He was in an accident too, when he was younger. What Danny is, is called a 'halfa'. It's halfa' ghost…"

"…and halfa' human," Danny chuckled as he finished Sam's sentence and watched Dash raise an eyebrow at their speaking in sync, "Kinda' catchy ain't it?"

"A halfa," Dash repeated before he looked at the pair, "You told me that you still have your link. I thought you two had given it up or were claiming it was all a big prank or something."

"We are claiming it was all a big prank," Sam sniffed as she moved to lean against the lockers beside Dash, "but we do still have it. It recently reappeared. You know, I think it started almost a year ago exactly…"

"Hey, now," Danny cowered slightly under Sam's sharp glare, and slightly annoyed feelings, "I told you I didn't mean to. It was an accident."

"You have a lot of these 'accidents' Fenton," Dash folded his arms as he started to relax a little more, but not by much.

"Yeah," Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "The way we got the link was an accident too. I guess you wanna' know about that too."

Dash nodded as he looked from Danny to Sam and back again. They looked slightly flustered by something, but far be it from him to ever be able to guess what the two were thinking, even when they had been friends back in third and fourth grade.

"See, we were down in my parents' lab and started to mess with this little machine thingy," Danny started, then Sam took a deep breath and finished for him, "It went off and we got stuck in this force-field thingy, and our minds were, well, linked."

"So it really isn't a psychic connection," Dash looked between the two again, "I know you told me that, but it's still freaky. Not that you two are freaks or anything."

Danny just shrugged, "I've been called worse, trust me."

"I'm sorry that I didn't," Dash struggled to find the words to what he wanted to say, not used to apologizing for his actions, before giving up and finishing lamely with, "I guess for not standing up for you or something. I was an asshole."

"You were a fifth grader," Sam leaned forward to look at his face as she talked, "like any of us could have really stood up to four other people pressuring us. Peer pressure sucks when you're young."

"It doesn't matter now does it?" Danny asked as he extended his hand for a peace offering, "It isn't going to happen again. We won't let it."

"Right," Dash cautiously took and shook the halfa's hand, "It won't."

"Just, uh," Danny chuckled dryly, "don't tell anyone else about me…or about me and Sam. We don't need anymore rumors about us than we already have. Did you hear the one about us making up after school in the janitor's closet on Valentine's Day? That one was embarrassing…"

"Yeah," Dash smiled tightly as he shouldered his backpack and got ready to go, "I bet it was. I'll see you guys later, I've got to go."

"Bye," Sam said as he walked out of sight, "Why do I get the feeling that he isn't really going to see us later?"

"I dunno' Sam," Danny shrugged as he leaned his forehead against her shoulder, "I really don't know, but I hope that he doesn't try to tell anyone again."

"He may be a jerk and a conceited, preppy jock," Sam gently ruffled the young man's black hair, "But Dash Baxter is a man of his word. He isn't going to say anything."

"Yeah," Danny smiled as he stood and the two started towards the doors, "You're right Sam. How is it you're always right?"

"I'm a girl, doofus," Sam laughed as she gently hit his shoulder, "We're always right, you should know that by now."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

It was two days later and Sam's prediction had held true. Dash never approached them, but welcomed their company readily enough. Thinking it over, Jazz postulated that he was probably no longer sure how he fit into their group and it would just take a while for him to readjust to all the changes he was experiencing.

Danny just nodded his head.

At school he had relayed the small speech that Jazz had given him, even though he wasn't totally understanding _what_ Dash was adjusting to. Sam just flicked his ear and told him to shut up. A small feeling of jealousy snuck into her stomach as Danny thought she was defending Dash and Sam got upset and started to talk with Tucker about their current situation.

As Valerie joined them and once again began to chat with Danny, Sam herself felt the ugly emotion that she had been trying to keep at bay tearing at her restraint, begging to get out. A funny look sent her way by the halfa was enough for Sam to go dry in the mouth in nervousness that he was figuring out that she lo…liked him.

It was still too soon to think about even telling Danny that she liked, let alone loved, him, 'It's probably safer if I don't think it either, that way he doesn't feel it and figure it out…'

As lunch passed and she enjoyed Danny and Tucker's company, Sam decided that enough was enough and that their last talk about jealousy hadn't done it's job. She was going to have to have that dab-blasted embarrassing conversation all over again.

Finally catching Danny right after school, Sam decided that it was now or never, "Hey Danny."

"Oh," the teen peeked out from behind his locker door with a smile, then moved back in to grab the last book he'd need for homework, "what's up Sam?"

"Just wanted to chat for a minute," she smiled lovingly at the back of the boy's head, knowing she was safe in doing so for a moment as he was distracted, "Haven't really gotten the chance to lately and I wanted to talk to you about what's been happening with our link…you know, us getting jeal..."

"Oh crap!"

"What's wrong?" Sam peeked around the locker door, her slight worry over what Danny the klutz might have done overriding her annoyance that he had cut her off.

"I'm really late," Danny slammed his locker shut before throwing on his backpack and looking around him, "I'm goin' ghost. I gotta' get over to the park and meet with Valerie."

"What?" Sam pulled back slightly in puzzlement, "Why are you meeting Valerie at the park?"

"There's some new ghost out and I haven't seen it yet, and Valerie can't catch it," Danny shrugged as he floated into the air, "We gotta' talk about 'obsessive' ghosts. This one's apparently a lot like the Box Ghost, but a little smarter. Kinda' dangerous, huh?"

"Yeah," Sam clenched her teeth and fought to keep herself composed, "real dangerous."

"It's always bad when they're super obsessive over something," Danny frowned and then hung upside down to tug on Sam's hair and try to cheer her up, "See? Obsessive ghosts bothering people are pretty bad huh?"

"Yeah," Sam closed her eyes for a second to keep herself from smacking the boy, "obsessive, evil ghosts…"

"You alright Sam?" Danny landed in front of her, the emotions she was trying to keep in managing to edge into the corner of his mind and the pit of his stomach.

"I'm fine," she forced a smile, "but if you're late you better go. Don't want Valerie to be mad at you for missing your date."

As Danny watched his best friend stalk away from him only one thought echoed in his mind, 'Date? Who said anything about a date?'

Floating up through the building and heading for the park, Danny felt the hurt and worry and fear and jealousy take over Sam, and began to worry even more. She had been trying so hard to hide her jealousy for the last couple of days, that Danny was convinced that it was unhealthy, 'Okay, we really need to talk about this….just as soon as I get done talking to Valerie about this ghost.'

With a wince at how he was brushing off his worry for Sam, Danny touched down in the park and walked up to the resident ghost hunter.

"Rough day, Phantom?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "but we have to take care of whatever this problem is first. I'll deal with that later."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

At the Nasty Burger Tucker sat with an overly animated Sam, who had been chatting for the past thirty minutes about nothing and everything and annoying the heck out of the teenage boy. Picking up his and her trash and throwing it away, Tucker got ready to leave with Sam hot on his heels.

"Are you finally ready to tell me what's wrong?" Tucker asked as he opened the door for her and let her pass first, being the gentleman as always, "Or do I have to listen to you ramble for another thirty minutes?"

"I didn't talk that long," Sam said indignantly as she folded her arms crossly, "and I wasn't rambling."

"Talk," Tucker ordered, with folded arms of his own as he stopped walking and leaned against a low brick wall.

"Fine," Sam pouted as she joined him, "I'm just upset at Danny."

"I figured that," Tucker rolled his eyes, "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just getting really…"

"Hey guys," the halfa appeared in front of them, trying his best to not get upset that Sam was having _another _little moment with Tucker, "What're you talking about so seriously? Is there another ghost out or something?"

"Nope," Tucker smiled as he started to walk off, "but Sam needs to talk to you about something. Is that Valerie? I think I'll go say hello…"

Watching Tucker leave and cursing him for leaving her like this with the object of her affections, Sam sat fully on the low wall, grumbling under her breath, "Stupid boys…"

"So, uh," Danny nervously sat beside her, already knowing where this was going to go, "you needed to talk to me earlier too. So what's up?"

"Look," Sam turned to face him with a stern face, "Before I get interrupted again, or you run off with someone on another little date, I have to tell you that I'm getting as bad as you about the jealousy thing, and I blame you for it."

"You blame me for it?" the teen blinked as he looked his best friend over, then put a hand to her forehead, "Nope, no fever. You aren't possessed are you? What's my biggest fear?"

"No, I don't have fever, no, I'm not possessed, and your biggest fear used to be ghosts and probably still is," Sam pushed his hand off her face, "I'm being serious Danny. The link is affecting me I think."

"Or maybe you're just jealous that I'm hanging out with a different friend," Danny raised his eyebrows as he stated this knowingly, then gave a half smirk, "That's what my Mom told me when I started getting jealous that you were hanging out more and more with Dash over winter break."

"I," but Sam stopped as she thought it over, 'I guess that's true. Well, I know I'm jealous because I don't like him being with other girls, and I don't want to have to give him up. I just can't help it…'

"You know, I was jealous this time too," Danny cut into her line of thought, tucking his hands under his legs as he shifted on the wall, "I kinda' always get jealous when you and Tuck have your little 'moments'."

"Moments?" Sam asked in confusion, feeling slight regret wash over her from the boy at her side, "We don't have 'moments', Danny, we were just talking."

"I guess," he began to swing his feet, "but you guys were hugging last time and…"

"…and I already told you that he was just trying to make me feel better," Sam leaned over and caught his gaze before she continued, "I was just worried that you were going to ditch us for Valerie. I mean, she hunts ghosts and you hunt ghosts, you liked her for a while, and she liked you too…"

"Yeah I _liked_ her," Danny shrugged as he looked at Sam's saddened eyes, "but we don't like each other that way anymore. I was just talking to her today because of that new ghost. He's really slippery and neither of us can seem to catch him. I'm not ditching you Sam."

As Danny pulled her chin up, Sam's breath caught for a second as they stared into one another's eyes. It was like one of those gushy movies that she had seen, and in a panicked second as she thought where this might be heading, Sam leaned in closer, not to kiss, but to hug the halfa in front of her, "I know. I'm really sorry for getting so jealous. I know I shouldn't."

"It's okay," Danny hugged her back and answered her muffled reply, gently running his hand through the hair that was trailing over her shoulders, "Everybody gets jealous. Besides…it's kinda' nice that you'd get jealous of another girl for me."

"I didn't say that," Sam buried her face into his shoulder to hide her blush as they both started to laugh, "You're such a dork, but you're my best friend, so I guess I have to forgive you."

"Of course you do," Danny gave her another squeeze, "You know ya' love me."

Before Sam could even reply though, Tucker and Valerie both popped up behind the wall between the seated pair, "Aw, that was so cute…so do you love him Sam?"

"Valerie!" Danny and Sam both shouted as they nearly toppled over, before Danny finally just made them both float in the air. After Danny set them back on their feet, the pair both turned in unison with bright blushes, "What are you two doing?"

Turning to Tucker, Valerie completely ignored the fuming pair on the other side of the small wall, "I see what you mean, they _are_ really fun to interrupt."

"Oh yeah," Tucker nodded happily, currently residing on cloud nine at having found a partner in his Sam and Danny teasing, "You should see them after they've done something really embarrassing though…"

"Get back here Tucker Foley!" Sam shouted as she jumped the wall and gave chase to the already running and laughing boy, "It's time you had a date with my boot!"

"Ouch," Danny remarked as he watched Sam actually catch up to Tucker and fulfill her threat, "That had to hurt."

"My shins ache just watching," Valerie winced, "Remind me to never make her mad. Those boots look painful."

"Trust me," Danny smiled back at Sam, who was helping a laughing Tucker up and giving the halfa a shy grin all at the same time, "They are, but she'd never hurt you too bad."

"Why's that?" Valerie turned with her hand on her hip expectantly.

"Because I think Tucker kinda' likes you," Danny smirked wickedly, "and she'd never hurt someone Tucker likes…who likes him back…"

"Daniel Fenton, take that back!" Valerie took off after the teasing boy, who was heading straight for Tucker. She cut him off though, and had him hiding behind Sam.

"Sorry, Val, it's true!" he peeked his head from behind his best friend, his own silly happy mood causing her to join in his mirth.

"What do you think he did now?" Sam asked a smiling Tucker, ignoring the boy holding her waist and ducking behind her.

"You got me," Tucker's grin widened as he enjoyed the show and noticed Danny getting ready to tickle his shield "but I think he's about to be in even more trouble."

"Get off!" Sam shrieked as Danny began to attack her sides, then ran and started to laugh as she took off after him, "You have no idea how much trouble he's in. Danny! Get back here!"

"I'll help you get him," Valerie joined in, and soon Tucker was drawn in as well, trying to keep the two girls from Danny for as long as he could.

"GAH! They're gonna' get me! Noooo!"

"Dude, I wouldn't be complaining if two girls were running after me…"

"Yeah, I wouldn't either if they weren't determined to hurt me."

"Get back here!" two female voices called out in their mirth, and the four continued their play until they couldn't run anymore. It was a great end to a trying and stressful day, and as they reclined on the grass in the park, all four of them could only hope that things would keep getting better.

But you know what they say. Things can only get worse before they get better, and life hadn't finished throwing curves at Danny quite yet. There were still a few unresolved issues for him, and his friends, to work their way through. Only then would the universe be satisfied and _maybe_ give Danny some time off.

Maybe.


	54. Repercussions

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Yes, the title word usually has a negative connotation, but I'm changing that. 'Repercussion' can mean: outcome, impact, aftermath, consequence, result, and a few other words that I could list from the thesaurus. Not all of those words have negative meanings….so don't judge a chapter by it's title…lol.  
I'd like thank to thank all those people who have been sending anonymous, 'signed' reviews. I can't reply to you, though I would love to, and I just wanted to let you all know that you're reviews are greatly appreciated! Lots of love to you all!

Hm…did I kinda' cop out on this chapter…maybeeeee, but I don't really care. I like it!

And HURRAH! I earned twenty points from Nonny! I feel so special!  
(Cough) Get on with the story (cough). Oh, right…that's the muse(s) who are poking me so we'll start now!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Fifty Four: Repercussions**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The last few days of March were going to drag on as slowly as they possibly could, Dash could just feel it. Why, when he was trying his hardest to stay out of their way would he always end up running into them? Sam jogging at the park, Valerie in the hallways at school, Tucker at the library working on a report, and then last but not least, Danny at the Nasty Burger.

It never failed, he would run into them and they would try to strike up a conversation about how things were going. They would try to get him to join them to meet the others and go out to do something. Try to get him to eat lunch away from the comfort of the other 'A-list' people who were normal, average, everyday teenagers.

_Not _teens with weird attitudes, skills, or superpowers.

As Dash sat listening to a lecture in the most boring place on earth, a.k.a. school, he did something he was not often want to do. He was thinking.

No, thinking wasn't what he wasn't use to doing. Rather it was what he was thinking about. Dash thought about everything that he had done wrong within the last few days. Then he thought about the last few weeks. Then months. Then years.

'Why can't I just stop thinking about this?' Dash fumed silently to himself as he tapped his pencil and observed his eraser leaving small marks behind on his paper, 'I hate thinking about mistakes, they don't get you anywhere.'

Dash Baxter was not one to admit that he was wrong unless he was wrong in a big way. Telling Danny and Sam that he was sorry had been due to a major effort on his part, and slight prodding from Valerie…and if he was going to be honest with himself, slight fear as well.

'I don't fear them,' Dash frowned to himself, viciously repeating the phrase over and over, 'I am _not_ afraid.'

It didn't take long for the teen to stop trying to delude himself and accept the truth of the matter. He had been afraid when he was watching them fight, and then talk, and then 'clean up' as they called it. When he had realized just _who_ he was hanging out with and who he had been messing with for all those years, it had struck him hard that he was very lucky they were more the 'hero, save the day, protect people' types than the 'villain, run amuck, kill, maim, destroy!' sort.

He might not have survived so long otherwise.

Now though, as he got over having to admit to himself that he had been afraid, and it took him awhile because he so hated admitting to such a weakness, Dash was sitting and contemplating what he had done. The most heinous of the heinous being the things that popped into his mind first.

'First I let Sam get beaten in fifth, then I torture people like Danny until this year,' Dash frowned as his mood darkened and his day started to go downhill, 'Then I get between the two lovebirds and cause a major fight, even though I didn't mean to. Now I know Danny's secret and nearly got him killed by blabbing it to people. Great, what next? Do I get to nearly end the world…'

As Dash continued his mope fest, Sam noticed his mood, balled up a piece of paper, and beaned him on the back of his head. When that didn't work, she settled for reaching out with her left foot and kicking his chair. Hard.

That sufficiently caught his attention as he whirled around to glare at the unfortunate boy behind him, who was cringing and pointing frantically in Sam's direction. As Sam finally caught his eye, she mouth, 'You okay?'

Dash simply nodded his head in the affirmative and settled back into his desk, making sure all the while that their teacher had not taken notice of their interaction. It would be poetic _un_-justice, he figured, that he'd get poor Sam detention for worrying about him as well.

Karma, Dash decided, hated him for some reason.

"Mr. Baxter, Ms. Manson," their educating professional spoke up with a nasally drawl, "Is there something you would care to share with the rest of the class?"

"No," Sam politely shook her head, "I was just wondering why he looked so upset and asked if he was alright. I'm sorry I interrupted your class."

"Yes, well do try to keep the social exchanges at a minimum, will you?"

"Yes, sir," Sam replied as she smiled slightly and settled back down in her own seat, doodling on her notes as she tried to pay attention to one of the less than thrilling lectures they received daily.

Shaking his head at his own luck, Dash began to wonder if all the bad luck that Danny seemed to experience was rubbing off on him, 'Nah. Even _his_ luck couldn't be this bad.'

Thinking about Danny's bad luck led him to think over everything about the boy, er…halfa in general. Dash was still getting used to thinking of Danny Fenton, target of bullies school wide, as the infamous Danny Phantom, his complete and total opposite personality wise…or so it had seemed.

Thinking back over his time spent with the trio, he could see now that overlaying Phantom and Fenton wasn't such a hard thing. Sure, Phantom _appeared_ to be more confident, but once you truly got to know Danny, he was a pretty confident person himself.

'They all are,' Dash's thoughts returned to the four people who he had discovered new aspects of recently, 'They all act like they want me to hang out with them, and they probably do, but where do I fit in? Why would Danny even want me around...I nearly ratted him out.'

Dash scribbled something relating to what his teacher was saying on his paper, hoping to at least appease the man with having _something_ down before continuing with his thoughts, 'I'm just a jock, there really isn't much I can do. Sam's the cool head, Valerie is a fighter, Tucker's the tech guy, and Danny's the hero. What place is there for a jock who's a jerk?'

His thoughts continued thus for much of the afternoon, and even through lunch he was distracted. Star and Kwan tried their best to drag him from the somber mood he had buried himself in, but seemed to have little effect with their joking and lightheartedness.

Something was wrong with their friend, and they could only hope that whatever it was, was worked out quickly so he could be his normal, confident self once again. The new Dash was way too quiet…they wanted the old one back.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"I think it went this way. It's that ghost that Valerie'n'me have been trying to find," Dash heard from around the corner as he was on his way to the restroom. Peeking his head around the row of lockers, he found himself observing Danny Phantom grabbing Sam and Tucker and phasing them into the storage room near the back of the school.

'What the hell are they doing?' Dash let his curiosity get the better of him and moved to follow, 'I may not be good for anything, but the least I can do is be a look out and keep people away.'

Feeling a little more confident about what he was doing and why, though he was only fooling himself, Dash moved towards the supply room. It was the one room where all the teachers supplies, from pencils to staplers to glue, were kept. The door, he found, was slightly ajar, suggesting that even though Danny had phased them through someone else was inside. The jock found out soon enough who it was.

"Worst Case Scenario Survivor's Handbook!"

"Mr. Lancer?" Dash was caught off guard as the man slammed into him after hurrying out of the doorway, throwing the door shut behind him as he went, "What's going on?"

"There's a ghost in the supply closet," the man said as he found himself steadied by the young teenager beside him, "I suggest we both leave the area quickly."

'Wait, wasn't it Danny that went in there?' Dash questioned himself before working out a way to word it so he didn't have to worry about Lancer figuring out just _who_ Danny was, "I thought I saw that Danny Phantom guy going in there…"

"Yes," Lancer nodded as he seemingly sized up the blonde teen before him, "He's currently fighting with the other ghost, and I was told rather sternly to leave. There's some rather sharp objects flying around in there and I was pretty much shoved out before I got hurt. Rather generous of the ghost, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Dash nodded his head, "I'll uh, just be getting back to class then…"

As his vice-principal nodded and moved back down the hall, distractedly picking staples out of his tie and goatee, Dash turned back quickly and ran to the storeroom door, flinging it open and stepping inside, only to find the room in absolute chaos.

"Damn it!" he found Tucker struggling against the wall nearest the door, "I really liked this shirt too!"

The poor boy had been pinned to the wall, outlined with staples, thumbtacks, Exacto-knife blades, and dozens of other sharp objects. Trying to free himself, Tucker had only managed to rip part of his shirt and was looking ready to murder the ghost that had caused his clothes to be ruined.

"Dash?" Tucker shot him a confused look, before his eyes lit up, "Get over to Sam and help her with the thermos!"

"What?" Dash asked in confusion, before he had to duck and roll out of the way of a rather large roll of butcher paper that was swirling around in the pseudo-wind the ghost had whipped up somehow, "What the hell is going on?"

"A ghost," Danny growled out over the wind as he knocked a stapler that was flying for his face out of the air, right at Tucker. Fortunately for the boy, it thumped gently against his stomach before floating back off to join the ranks of other school supplies that were attacking the halfa, "Whoops, heh, sorry 'bout that Tuck!"

"Aim, Danny!" Sam shouted at the teen, holding a glowing thermos in front of her and following the fighting pair in the air, "You are working on your aim tonight, even if it means I have to do your homework for you! You're getting really lazy!"

"Hey!" Danny looked at the girl, distracted for the moment, "I am not getting lazy, I've just had other things to deal with."

The other ghost took the opportunity to knock Danny out of the air, the halfa slamming into a bookshelf rather hard, "Weak, pretentious ghost-child, thinking you could take I, the master of all office supplies, on as you have been! When I am finished here with you, I will proceed to take over this place of work, then move on to other businesses!"

"Whatever," Sam rolled her eyes as she moved to stand beside Danny, "Have you been taking lessons from Technus or something?"

"Nicholi Technus?" the ghost paused in consideration, "No, as a matter of fact I haven't seen him in nearly a year since that ghost convention with the magnet drew us out of hiding…"

"I knew you looked familiar," Danny frowned as he busted the ghost's chin with a sharp upper cut, "It's time for you to go back where you belong!"

A green ray was fired from Danny's left hand, but it was blocked by a group of flying pencils, which then rained down on Sam, covering her with wood shaving, "Gee thanks Danny, you're really on a roll today…"

"What," Dash looked over to Sam, "Is he having an off day or something?"

"Yeah," Sam sighed in annoyance, "He got Tucker stuck to the wall almost as soon as we came in here."

"I guess everyone's just having a bad day then," Dash shrugged, feeling a little less gloomy, "I know when I'm having an off day, my aim sucks…guess that's what's happening with Fenton."

Grimacing, Danny tried to focus himself more on the fight, only to find several hundred erasers flying his way, 'This I can take care of.'

As Danny swatted them out of his way, he laid back into the ghost, having a few hits make it through and taking a few hits as well. A frustrated squeak from Sam had him pushing the ghost back with a quick blast and whirling around…apparently the erasers had missed him, but found another target.

"Way to go Danny," Sam crossed her arms and frowned, "I'd be tapping my foot right now if I could, but since I obviously can't I'm going to settle for glaring at you for a while."

Sam was buried up to her waist in the erasers and a few other school supplies, holding her immobile, the thermos conspicuously absent. She was glaring, yes, but the nervous feelings that were knotting in the pit of Danny's stomach told him she didn't really mean it harshly, 'She's worried because the fight is going bad. Where did that thermos get to anyways?'

"Sorry Sam!" Danny ducked under his opponents arm and tried to get in another hit, but found his arm going through the ghost instead, "I'll phase you out as soon as I'm done here! I'm really, really sorry!"

"Two days of aim practice!" Sam threatened as Tucker laughed from his place on the wall, "And no me doing your homework…"

"Aw, I said I was sorry!" Danny made a go for the thermos, but had to pull up short as a pair of scissors knocked the thermos from his reach and began threatening him, "Stupid obsessive ghosts!"

"You could say that again," Sam rolled her eyes, then spotted the thermos in the hands of a very confused Dash, "Dash! Use it!"

"Huh?" the teen replied as he looked from the girl to the thermos and then up to the struggling Tucker, who had also noticed that he had come into the possession of the thermos, 'What's so great about a thermos…'

"Use it," Tucker said hurriedly as he tried to explain in a whispered voice, "It's the Fenton Thermos and it's designed to catch and hold ghosts, no matter how powerful they are. When you get a clear shot, just aim it at the ghost and suck him in!"

Holding the thermos up, Dash aimed it, but nothing happened. Sending a confused look to Tucker, he cautiously made his way over to Sam who was beckoning him with sharp hand motions. Ducking and weaving were apparently useful in situations other than just sports, and as Dash finally made closer to Sam's side another thought came into his head, 'Maybe this is why Danny liked dodge ball so much…it's good practice.'

Totally irrational thought of the moment over with, Dash turned back to trying to get over to Sam to let her use the ghost catching device, but found himself blocked by a rather menacing pile of math books, 'I knew I hated math for a reason…stupid math!'

"Dash!" Sam called from where she was, "Just trust us and believe that it works, I promise you it does. Just aim it and it will work. Do it!"

The boy hesitated until he saw Danny get knocked back again, and looking back at Sam once he nodded and held the thermos up. He began thinking over all that had been happening and wanted so desperately for it to work, so he could prove that he wasn't just some dumb jock that wasn't useful to them. He wanted to show them that he was good enough, even though they all already thought he was.

'I have to do this,' Dash concentrated, then stopped and just started believing like Sam had told him to, 'I can do this. If ghosts are real, then I can definitely do this.'

As soon as the thought came to him, the thermos began to hum slightly, almost too low to hear, and turned a bright blue, like the color of the rings around Danny when he moved from human to ghost or vice-versa, 'It's working…'

The beam of light from the thermos formed a strong vortex around the office supply loving ghost, trapping him and pulling him in. As soon as he was in, Sam tossed the lid to the boy, who slammed it on and screwed it on as tightly as he could. Dash felt as though his heart were going to beat right out of his chest. Even at the championship game he hadn't felt so nervous and out of sorts.

As soon as the lid was on, objects began to rain from the air, beaning them all on the head and making Sam begin to laugh loudly as a jug of glue that had been opened and floating in the air, fell on Danny, covering him in the sticky paste.

"Yeah, yeah," Danny said as he shook his head, then phased the glue off of him, "laugh at the halfa covered in glue. Go ahead, it's only fair since I got both of you stuck with my horrible aim."

"It was pretty bad," Sam folded her arms again, even as the teen grabbed her and phased her out of the eraser pile she had been stick in.

"You have to admit," Tucker said from his place on the wall, "you're not having a good day in the aiming department."

"Whatever," Danny answered, only halfway irritated at the two goading him as he pulled Tucker off the wall, saving the rest of his nearly ruined shirt by turning the boy and his clothes intangible as he had with Sam, "I deserve it, make fun of me."

"Spoil-sport," Sam frowned and stuck out her tongue, "It isn't any fun if you just let us make fun of you."

"Good job," Tucker smiled at Dash, who was still trying to get his heartbeat back under control.

"Yeah," Danny smiled as he moved over and clapped a hand on the other teen's back, "congratulations on your first successful ghost hunt."

"Thanks," Dash managed as the adrenaline began to leave his system, "It was pretty intense."

"It only gets worse," Sam said in a sing-song manner, "Trust me, with Danny around life is never boring. You'll have plenty of opportunities to catch ghosts if you hang around with us."

'Is that an invitation?' Dash thought, then nearly laughed, 'Duh, they've only been trying to get me to hang out with them for the past couple of weeks.'

"Hey," Danny smiled, then turned back to his normal self in a flash of light, "Let's skip out and get something to eat at the Nasty Burger. I'm sure Lancer will understand, besides I'm hungry after that fight, and I'm sure Dash needs a break."

"Lancer knows?" Dash's confusion showed clearly on his face as he tried to puzzle that bit of information out.

"Yeah," Tucker laughed slightly as he moved towards the door, "how'd you think we got out of always skipping school without getting in major trouble. I used to be grounded all the time for skipping school until Lancer found out. Now he doesn't call our parents to report our truancy anymore."

"He knows," Dash stated slowly, a lot of things beginning to make sense. He knew that Tucker and Sam and Danny often got after school detention for being tardy to classes and such, and he knew that they stayed after school, but more often than not, they'd head to Mr. Lancer's office. Then after only a few minutes, they'd all be out and free to do as they wished as long as they stayed in the school building.

Dash had seen them enough times, sneaking around and trying to avoid the teachers, that he had begun to think that Lancer left them in his office to go and do other things, and they had snuck out. He never imagined that Lancer was in on it with them.

"That's pretty convenient," Dash stated as they headed out of the supply closet and towards the vice-principal's office.

"Yeah," Danny nodded as he knocked and the door was opened, "Uh, I took care of it Mr. Lancer, but the supply closet is a pretty big mess…"

"When are the rooms you fight in _not_ 'big messes'?" Mr. Lancer questioned with slight humor, "Or for that matter, rooms that you are in in general…"

"True," Sam smiled as she got in on the teasing action, "His room is a mess, and whenever he's over at my house it gets trashed…"

"Same here," Tucker raised his hand, the a mischievous look crossed his face, "It's a conspiracy…he does it on purpose so he doesn't get in as much trouble when he trashes places in fights."

As the pair laughed, Dash found himself face to face with his vice-principal, "Dash Baxter, I thought you were heading back to your class. You are quite alright?"

"Yeah," Dash nodded, "I'm fine. I just thought that they could use some help."

"You know then?" Lancer sent a worried look to the trio that had been under his protection for a while, but relaxed when he saw all three of them smiling happily back, "That's a relief. Daniel can use all the friends he can get in his adventures in ghost hunting."

"Uh," Danny cut in, "We wanted to cut and go get something to eat…I think we kinda' traumatized Dash with his first ghost fight."

"You are aware that you're going to owe me an actual detention?"

"Yeah," Danny smiled, "but it was all my idea, I'll do extra for all three of them. I'm forcing them."

"Whatever," Sam rolled her eyes, "Would you mind Mr. Lancer?"

"No," Lancer gave them a stern look while trying not to smile, "just be aware of the consequences."

"Oh we are," Danny smiled as he began to move off with the other three, "Dash may not be yet, but we are…"

"Consequences?" Dash echoed worriedly as he moved away from the school with the group that he had let himself be reaccepted into.

"They're just trying to bully you," Sam said, her statement tinged with amusement, "Don't listen to them. It'll be fine."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Much to Dash's amazement it was fine like Sam had said. They had an enjoyable time at the Nasty Burger, receiving knowing looks from the workers there and then headed back to school, right in time for the last period of the day. Dash had to resist the urge to smirk when he was given his detention by a rather neutral looking Lancer right before the bell rang.

The four spent the first ten minutes or so just sitting in Lancer's office, talking about what had transpired over Spring Break, and the past few weeks in general. After the first ten minutes was done, they were free to do as they pleased, and Dash, being late for practice ran there immediately with apologies from Lancer to his coach.

"Rules are rules," Lancer had said as he handed Dash a note to let him off the hook with his team, "but I'm letting you out of detention early so our star athlete doesn't get into more trouble."

Danny, like he had promised Lancer, had stayed until nearly five o'clock, serving actual detention and helping to clean the supply room on behalf of the three that he had managed to make go truant with him. Imagine Danny's surprise and pleasure when he walked out of school and found Sam sitting on the steps waiting for him.

"Hey," Danny sat beside her casually, "you didn't have to wait for me you know."

"Yeah," Sam shrugged, "I guess I just wanted to. Thought you could use the company after having to spend so much time in Lancer's presence."

"He ain't so bad," he grinned, then stood and watched as Sam did the same, "So this afternoon…something's been bugging me since then…"

"What?" Sam asked as Danny's curiosity, which had been resting on the edge of her mind since the ghost fight, moved in tighter around her, peaking her own curiosity as to what he was going to ask.

"Why did you tell Dash to trust us and believe that the thermos worked? None of you ever had any trouble with it…is it some kinda' psychological thing that you picked up from Jazz?" he looked at her with curious eyes as the walked down the sidewalk, heading towards her home and his.

Sam remained silent for a moment and thought before shaking her head slightly and answering the young man at her side, "No, it wasn't a psychology trick. It was…it's just something that I realized. The thermos wouldn't work for your dad because you hadn't imbued it with your powers yet. After that, I had only ever seen it work for people who believed that it would."

"So that works how?" Danny asked slowly, still very confused as to what she was getting at. Slight embarrassment gently rolled in his stomach as he watched Sam bite her lip, trying to figure out what to say, "Whatever you're gonna' say, I won't make fun of you or anything. I promise."

That seemingly did the trick as Sam's face took on a more determined air, "Well, I just think that it takes a little magic to make things happen."

"Magic?" Danny echoed, even more confused now, "How does magic have anything to do with the thermos?"

"It's just an idea," Sam shrugged, "but I mean, if ghosts are real and I'm standing beside a half human, half ghost hybrid, and there are alternate dimensions, and stuff like that, then isn't it possible that magic is real? Not magic like the kind you see in movies, but something more realistic."

"Like, me being able to float and turn invisible and stuff?"

"Yeah, that too," Sam nodded her head, "You didn't get control over your powers until you started to believe in yourself. Then you got it no problem. I just thought that maybe if Dash just believed that it would work…then maybe it would."

"And it did," Danny smirked as he looked towards the ground, impressed by Sam's line of thinking and feeling her reaction of happiness as she felt how proud he was of her, "That's pretty smart Sam."

"I guess," she shrugged again, the happy feelings still wafting around her, "Believing is a major part of making magic work. Remember when I used to love all that supernatural stuff?"

"Yeah," Danny laughed, "You'd spend hours reading myths and then try to force me and Tucker to learn it all so we could play along with you. Pretty lucky for me you liked all that stuff. You and Tucker've helped me out a lot over the past couple of years with your knowledge of the supernatural."

"Yep," Sam tucked her hands into her pockets and nudged Danny's shoulder with her own, "That's why we could use the thermos so easily. We believed it would work. Dash just had to trust us and himself and it worked for him too."

"You're getting smarter," Danny laughed as he bumped her back, "I think I should be worried, who knows what evil plots you might come up with…"

"No more evil that what I normally do," Sam smiled as she began to walk down her own street, "I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah," Danny smiled happily as he began to head to his own house, "I'll call you."

'This has been one heck of day,' Sam thought as she walked the rest of the way and in her house, being happily greeted her father and mother, who were once again home, 'Wonder what else is gonna' happen, 'cause it ain't over until the fat lady sings…geeze I hope I didn't just curse myself…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

One Daniel Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, apparently didn't sleep deeply and definitely didn't take to being woken up in the middle of the night by rough, cold hands. Walker stood back, nursing the slight bump that was forming on his face from standing too close to the halfa while waking him. The boy had one heck of a right hook.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Danny changed quickly and was floating in font of three of his worst opponents in the middle of the night, in his own room none-the-less, "Leave my family out of this, I'll fight, but let's go somewhere else!"

"Easy dipstick," Ember folded her arms and frowned at the green-eyed teen floating in front of them, "We didn't come to fight…this time."

"You didn't?" Danny asked in slight disbelief and relief, then frowned as a new thought took over, "You weren't driven out of the ghost zone again were you? No Pariah Dark or anything?"

"Nay," Fright Knight answered from where he stood near the door, "We have come of our own accord, and on behalf of a few others like ourselves."

Danny lowered himself to the ground, still tense and ready to fight should he be forced to, but no longer letting the energy gather around his fists. If they wanted to talk, that was more than fine by him. One thirty in the morning wasn't exactly his favorite time to have to brawl anyways…

"We have heard what has recently happened between the ghost hunter known as Valerie Gray, yourself, and Vlad Plasmius," Walker stated as he saw Danny stand down slightly, "and several of us feel that some sort of agreement should be worked out between you and the residents of the ghost zone."

"What?" Danny took a slight step back to stand a bit straighter, "I thought we had one worked out. You guys come out, try to wreck the town, I kick your butt, sometimes with help, and then send you back into the ghost zone."

"We ain't always out lookin' for trouble," Ember frowned at the halfa again, "Sometimes we just want out for a change of pace. It gets boring looking at swirling green stuff and floating purple doors…"

"We've long felt the presence of Plasmius," the ghostly knight chose to speak again as a slight pause settled over them, "I was in his service until thou freed me by destroying his ghostly self, and now feel the need to free myself from any obligations to thine own self."

"You don't owe me anything," Danny nodded to the Fright Knight, "I didn't do it to free you or save the ghost zone or anything. He's been after my family, and I was sick and tired of it."

Noticing Danny's eyes burning a brighter green than normal, Walker wisely steered the conversation away from the subject of Vlad, "Let's just get down to business. I've gotten reports that you've been allowing ghosts to stay out in the real world so long as they agree to not cause any trouble."

Seemingly pulling his rule book from thin air, Walker began to read to the halfa, "Kitty and Johnny 13 were allowed to stay out on July fourth of last year, and a new resident to the ghost zone, a ghost by the name of Huey, was also left to roam around in the fall and winter until he decided to leave."

"Yeah," Danny nodded tersely, still not knowing what to expect, "I did let them out, but they aren't exactly you guys. If you want to get out, I'm _not_ going to let you cause any trouble."

"Haven't you been listening, you dork?" Ember moved closer to the boy, only to receive a snapped reply in return.

"Hey, only Sam gets to call me a dork!"

"Always knew you two had a thing for each other," she smiled saucily at his blush before continuing with what she had been saying, "Anyways, we aren't here to fight. Everybody wants out of the ghost zone, and sometimes they do get out, but you've always been there to stuff us right back in."

"Indeed," Walker nodded, "it seems that you have your own book of laws that you create and follow."

"I don't just create laws," Danny tried to keep his cool, opting to grind his teeth rather than grind Walker's face into the floor, "I just want to keep my town safe. If all of you were out and trying to take over the world and scaring people it would be bad."

"T'would be disruptive," Fright Knight agreed as he spoke again, "but if thou would grant the ghosts leave to enjoy themselves in the real world from time to time, I feel as though an agreement could be reached. Many others feel as I, also."

"You want to make a truce?" Danny asked in amazement as he sank into his computer chair, looking from ghost to ghost to ghost, "Are you serious?"

"It ain't a truce by any means, string bean," Ember leaned back against the wall, "We just want out, and I'm gettin' tired of you always sending me back in. I won't take over the world if you just let me out. But that's as far as I'll go on any sort of deal with you. I want power, and I want fame, but I can't get it if I'm stuck in that stupid green and purple nightmare!"

"The other ghosts get restless too," Walked adjusted his hat, a small smirk on his face, "They may not be on their best behavior, but quite a few seem to think that you'd be willing to compromise."

"So what's the deal then?" Danny asked as he narrowed his eyes and examined them all carefully. These particular ghosts weren't generally taken with lying, and they still admitted to having their motives for doing this, but Danny was nothing if not cautious around them. Too many fights had taught him to be thus.

"We get out and don't over run your little human lives," Ember smiled, "and you let us have _some_ fun. That way everyone's happy. We get out, you don't have to fight us."

"Be forewarned ghost-child," Fright Knight stepped closer, "Not all spirits shall abide by this pact. Many still wish for power, but the great number wish only for freedom to be in your world. It would be prudent to accept this, but thy defense still need be vigilant, as it ever were."

"So if I let you guys out to just mess around," Danny repeated back, making sure he was getting everything correctly, "You won't try taking over the world or anything like that…'cause I'm getting really tired of having to fight all the time."

"Yeah, well," Ember sniffed, "so are we…with Vladdie gone, we can do more stuff now, so why waste our time fighting with you?"

"Fine," Danny nodded as he stood and moved carefully towards the three entities, "but there are ground rules when the ghosts come out."

"Like what?" Ember demanded.

"Like there can't be more than four of you out at a time," Danny grimaced, "because if there are I wouldn't be able to fight them all if they turned on me…"

"Anything else?" Walker asked as he noted Danny's stipulation in his law book.

"You're actually taking me seriously?" Danny asked, curiosity shining intensely from his eyes and face.

"Anyone who can do what you did to Vlad Plasmius is someone I would take seriously," the warden answered, "Now is there anything else, before I get too impatient?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded, "A lot actually."

"Hurry up dip stick," Ember growled out, "I'm getting tired of standing around in your smelly room."

Ignoring the 'smelly room' comment Danny went on to list what he thought was fair, "Okay, no more than four out at a time, for no longer than three days…"

"For one full turn of the moon," the knight cut in.

"For two weeks, but that's as far as I'm willing to go," the halfa ground out as the three ghosts nodded their acceptance, "Um…no trying to take over the world, or the town, or people….uh, scaring anyone…"

"That's half the fun," Ember let her tongue hang out with a scary hiss, "It's just part of being a ghost."

"Fine, scare away, just don't over do it," Danny sighed, "if I think you're doing it too much I'll give you a warning or something. And absolutely _no_ messing with my family or friends, got it?"

"This seems acceptable," Walker nodded as he snapped his book shut, "We will not intrude on your territory without forewarning, if you do not intrude on ours without notification. Is this acceptable ghost-child?"

Danny nodded his consent as Walker handed him the book to read over. He nodded once more after reading over what had been written, "Will you keep up your end of the deal?"

"Yes," Walker nodded and smiled maliciously, "because I'm sure there will be many who try to break this and that means more prisoners for me. Don't think that I won't toss your hide in jail the next time I catch you in my area though."

"Right," Danny nodded uneasily, making a note to himself that he should steer clear of the ghost zone for quite a while so all hell didn't break loose. He then watched as Walker turned towards the other two ghosts.

"Do you think this agreement will be acceptable?" the other two nodded their consent, as the warden then nodded back to them, "Good, that's final then. We'll go back and post the new laws."

"Can we wait until tomorrow to start this ghosts getting out thing?" Danny asked uneasily, "And can they come see me first as soon as they come out…I want to know who's going to be here."

"Wise move," the Fright Knight commented as he faded out, "I hope to see you again ghost-child."

"We'll tell them, loser," Ember smirked before fading out, "Don't think I'll go easy on you the next time we end up fighting though."

"Smart," Walker chuckled as he eyed the young man before him as he too left, "You'd make a fine probation officer. Too bad you're jailbait, boy."

As soon as they had gone, Danny sank onto his bed to take it all in, staying in his ghost form just in case it was all a big plot, 'They seemed serious enough, and none of them attacked me, even though it would have been a really bad fight with three on one…did I really impress them that much dealing with Vlad?'

'Maybe my luck is finally starting to change,' Danny dared to hope as he stood gazing out his window. Soon though, the halfa couldn't help it, and found him flying towards a very familiar feeling, 'Sure hope she doesn't try to kill me when I wake her up…that would really suck…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Okay this might be a bad idea, but I'm already here,' Danny took a deep breath as he phased into the sleeping girl's room, 'And I gotta' tell someone about this!'

"Sam, Sam wake up," Danny gently shook her shoulder, "Come on, wake up!"

Shrugging the disturbance off of her, Sam simply rolled over, mumbling in her sleep about finding a pie, and lay still once more. With a wicked smirk, Danny pulled down the covers slightly and slipping his ice cold hands down the back of her night shirt through the collar.

"WAH!" Sam scrambled up right and bolted off of her bed, trying to get away from the cold that had so rudely interrupted her sleep, "What the hell was that?"

"Just your _favorite _person in the whole world who just so happens to be the friendly resident halfa giving you a wake up call?" Danny asked in a pleading voice, stressing the word 'favorite' as much as he could, hoping to spare himself some trouble.

"What in the world, could possibly be so important that you have to shove your freezing cold hands down the back of my shirt to wake me up at two in the morning?"

Sam was obviously not pleased.

"Please don't kill me!" Danny cringed and threw his hands in front of him as Sam got up and advanced, 'Thank God she has sound proof walls, or I'd be dead meat!'

"Oh, I'm not gonna' kill you," Sam picked up a Fenton thermos that she had forgotten to take back to his house, "I'm going to suck you into this for a few hours and teach you a lesson!"

"No, please!" Danny caught the thermos and removed it from an extremely annoyed Sam, "How about you just yell at me and then I apologize profusely instead?"

"Why did you wake me up, Danny?" Sam pouted as she sat back down on her bed, sleepily rubbing at her eyes and trying to gain her bearings, "Is something going on that I need to know about?"

"Yeah actually," Danny nodded as he hovered right in front of her, crossing his legs to sit in the air, "Ember, the Fright Knight, and Walker woke me up about thirty minutes ago and told me they wanted to make a deal."

Sam gave the floating boy one look and flopped back onto her bed, "Danny, I know I said I believe in magic, but I think you're delusional. They wouldn't just come and try to make a deal with you."

"No?" Danny asked in amusement as he moved so he could take a peek at her face, "Show's what you know. I'm a very happy halfa right now, _if _things work out according to plan."

"What plan?" Sam sat back up, intrigued, and motioned for him to sit beside her.

"Basically," Danny grinned, his luminous green eyes dancing before her, "if I let the ghosts out, four at a time for two weeks, they've agreed to not try to take over the world or any of that nonsense."

"What's the catch?" Sam asked suspiciously, "There has to be a catch knowing the three you made the deal with."

"Just the fact that there weren't any real promises that _all_ the ghosts would behave or cooperate," Danny shrugged, "but I've been there, done that. Just think, I've got a deal with the ghosts and I may actually get even more of my homework done on time."

"You do realize that Skulker is probably still going to hunt you?" Sam frowned.

"Yep," Danny smiled as he lay back against her bedding, "but we've dealt with that a thousand times. The ghosts are still gonna' try to scare people and all that, it's in their nature or something like that…"

"Yeah, just like you like to be a little imp," Sam frowned as she shivered slightly, "Do you know how cold you are? You're like an ice-cube, and that isn't a very nice way to wake up."

"Sorry Sam," Danny moved away from her slightly, still in the form of Phantom, "I guess I'm just a little nervous. I really want to trust the ghosts, but I don't want them to try and cheat me or anything."

"It sounds pretty reasonable," Sam paused to yawn widely, shaking her head and blinking when she finished before continuing, "but you should probably let Valerie know so she's on her guard too. Why don't you talk to everyone about it tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," Danny said, pacing about five feet above her bed, "Do you think they're taking this seriously? 'Cause if they are, this could really work out for all of us…I wouldn't have to fight so much, they'd have time out of the ghost zone…"

"Why'd they approach you now?" Sam asked as she snuggled back down into her blankets, "It seems kinda' sudden."

"They said it was because I took care of Vlad," Danny smirked cockily, then wrinkled his nose, "with the help of Valerie of course."

"Oh," Sam just accepted it, hoping that everything would work out for Danny's sake and falling back towards sleep, "well, that's good then…"

"So, what do you think…"

"Danny, just shut up and go to sleep," Sam curled up in a ball, trying to block out the emotions bouncing around in her mind and gut, going from anxious to excited to weary to hopeful to fearful to happy and back again over and over.

"But Sam I.." but the halfa never made it any farther as a wave of annoyance crashed into him and he had a mental image of Sam strangling him. The girl herself sat up and wadded up a blanket and pillow, took aim, and threw them at Danny, who caught them and drifted to the ground in surprise.

"Go to sleep…" Sam fell back over, "I don't care if you do it here or at your house, but I'm tired after being buried in erasers today. Good night!"

Danny got the hint as she rolled over and covered her head with her pillow. Still too hyped over the possibility of a true semi-truce to think about what he was doing, Danny curled up on the carpet with the blanket over him, and pillow under his head.

'I'll just hang around for a few more minutes,' Danny thought tiredly with a yawn, his eyes betraying his mind as they slowly shut, 'Just until I get…too tired…'

Danny was out within minutes, following Sam into slumber and sleeping a great deal heavier than he normally did. He didn't notice that he was sleeping on the ground, or the fact that the music he usually had playing on his computer wasn't there to lull him asleep. He didn't notice that his alarm clock didn't go off at its normal time, or that no one came to wake him up. Didn't notice the absence of Matches scratching at his door because he was too far gone, the security of having Sam so close washing out everything else with the emotional barrier their link was creating.

He and she were both out for the rest of the morning, and never even heard the phone ring.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Jack?" Maddie's head peeked into the kitchen as he was getting his morning cup of coffee, "Have you seen Danny this morning? I didn't think he got up already, but he isn't in his room. Matches was having a fit because his door was still closed, and the window wasn't open so he didn't sneak out…"

"Haven't seen him," Jack shrugged as he stirred the amoretto flavored cream into his coffee and added his normal four spoons of sugar, "Maybe he headed over to Tucker's early for something school related?"

"He usually mentions it if he needs to," Maddie sighed as she moved towards the phone, "but I suppose it's a possibility. He can be forgetful at times, like someone else I know."

After getting a charming smile and a lovely kiss from her husband, Maddie moved to the phone and dialed the Foley's home. Tucker answered the phone, and much to her surprise said that they didn't have anything to do other than head to school and he thought they were going to meet at the usual time on the corner.

Thanking the boy, Maddie hung up and decided that maybe Danny had headed over to Sam's early for something, though what she could only guess. Dialing the number, she was rewarded with the butler answering, who then went to take the phone to Mr. Manson per her request.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Manson, this is Maddie Fenton," she paused for a moment as the man replied politely to her, "I was just wondering if Danny is over there to pick Sam up early? I haven't seen him this morning and I already called Tucker."

"I haven't seen or heard from him," the man replied, "but I'll go and check. Give me a moment, if you would, and I'll call you back."

"Thank you," Maddie smiled on her end, "that's very kind of you."

As they both said their goodbyes and hung up, Sam's father moved sleepily towards his daughter's bedroom, the single cup of coffee he had had that morning still not in his system enough to make him more alert. Opening her door, it took him a full minute before he truly registered what he saw.

Sam was sleeping soundly in her bed, ebony hair feathered across her pillow and looking as though her dreams were pleasant. He paused a moment to wonder at the beautiful woman his daughter was maturing into as a fatherly pride overwhelmed him. She may have been different than what he and his wife had expected from a child, but she certainly wasn't disappointing in anyway.

As his eyes swept over his child, he noticed that one of the blankets that she normally slept with had gone missing, and walked around to the other side of her bed thinking she had kicked it off somehow in the middle of the night. Doing the fatherly thing, he was going to cover her back up and let her sleep until her alarm went off…

…only he found himself looking at a bundled up Danny on the floor, snuggled into the missing blanket and nearly suffocating himself from burying his face so deeply into one of Sam's pillows.

'Interesting,' he raised an eyebrow at seeing that Danny was obviously in his nightclothes and laying on his daughter's floor, 'I suppose that killing him would make a few people very upset…'

Walking back out quietly, Mr. Manson called the Fentons back and told them that yes, their son was with his daughter, and that no, nothing was wrong, they'd be back over to the Fenton's residence shortly because Danny appeared to still be in his night clothes.

At Mrs. Fenton's worried and hurried questions, he assured her that more than likely nothing had happened, it looked as though he had just come over to sleep for some reason and hadn't opted to change first. With a devious chuckle, Mr. Manson informed Maddie that he'd be waking them up shortly. Taking the hint, Maddie laughed as well, and told him to go easy on them, it was hard to be young, in love, and living in a constant state of denial.

Walking quickly back up the stairs after his phone conversation, the elder Manson had to fight the urge to laugh as he thought of all the ways he could scare the young man into not going into his daughter's bedroom randomly at night. Perhaps it was time to have guard dogs installed on the premises?

"Daniel James Fenton!" he opened the door and thundered in, enjoying the show as Sam shot upright and blearily looked around, then watched in worried confusion as Danny was on his feet in seconds, hands up and in fists, and eyes wide open, "Easy Danny, I'm just waking you up."

The boy relaxed instantly for a few seconds, before realizing that it was Sam's father who was waking him up, "Mr. Manson! I can explain…I didn't do anything, I was just sleeping and uh…"

"Geeze Danny, take a breath," Sam frowned as she looked over to her alarm clock, "Why so early Dad? And please don't say you're going to put another restraining order on him…he was just having a bad night and came over here to sleep…"

"Nothing wrong at home is there?" he asked worriedly as Danny sank down into Sam's computer chair.

"No sir," Danny said nervously, grabbing the blanket to hold over himself, even though he was quite covered by his boxers and sleeping shirt, "I just couldn't sleep. I've had a lot on my mind lately with school and stuff."

Nodding once, he sat on the edge of Sam's bed, set on embarrassing the living daylights out of them and discouraging this from ever happening again. He knew they were good kids, but even good kids could let their hormones get the better of them.

"Daniel, if you have done _anything_ with Samantha there will be a wedding," Mr. Manson sent a stern gaze the boy's way and watched as about five different shades of red passed over both their faces and a suddenly deluge of sentences came from both teens, surprising him as they spoke on after the other, nearly in unison.

"Mr. Manson, I'd never do anything to hurt Sam and…"

"…we didn't do anything Dad, I promise Danny just…"

"…needed to talk about some stuff so I came over and then I guess…"

"…he fell asleep on the floor and I did too. I swear…"

"…that nothing happened, honestly sir, I would never disrespect Sam _or _you like that."

Raising his eyebrow as he watched his daughter turn with eyes wide in horror to look at Danny who was looking equally shocked, he almost couldn't contain his laughter. The two were sometimes so in sync with one another that he could almost swear those rumors about them being psychic were true. Not that he'd believe such nonsense of course.

"Come on and get up you two," he shook his head as he stood, turning to leave the room before he lost control of his humor in front of the pair, "I'll have Bailey drive you to the Fentons so Danny can get dressed and you," he turned to the boy, "can explain to your mother why you ran off in the middle of the night."

Sam was up in seconds, hurrying to do as her father bid lest Danny and herself get into any actual trouble. Danny was standing nervously in front of Mr. Manson, well aware that the situation he had been caught in could have been interpreted very badly.

"Mr. Manson," Danny swallowed hard as he willed himself to catch up to the older man and speak, "I didn't…I mean, I care too much for Sam so I wouldn't…"

"I understand," Mr. Manson answered him kindly as he lay a hand on his shoulder, "You two have been friends for as long as I can remember, even though I didn't know you, and still don't know you very well. It all looked pretty innocent to me, and I feel as though I can trust you. Just don't break my trust or my daughter's heart or you will be regretting it to your dying days…"

"No need to tell me that twice," Danny answered the man, surprisingly looking him in the eye, "I'd never break her heart…or your trust, Mr. Manson."

"I know," he answered, catching the small slip from the young man. Sam's father just smiled to himself and gave the teen's shoulder one last pat, then headed off to round up Bailey, their driver. This had certainly been one interesting morning….he could only imagine what the pair were in for.


	55. Shifts

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Nonny rocked my toe socks off and wrote me an awesome one-shot based on a quote I gave her. It's called: I Will Neither Lead or Follow You My Friend by Me The Anon One so go and read it. It's an interesting look at how two people might become friends and I recommend it! Lots of love to you Nons (and hope you don't mind the advertisement, lol!)

This is a nice, relaxing chapter that has little to no meaning that I wanted to have in my story. It does, however, have an important overview at the end, so I guess it does serve some purpose…

Oh and please, ignore that _technically _April 1 is supposed to fall on a Saturday…just pretend that it's on a Friday…please, please, please! Thanks a million!

Didn't read it over…too tired…(is a zombie like creature…)

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Fifty Five: Shifts**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"What's with you two?" Tucker asked as he observed a rather meek looking pair of teens walked up to him, both looking slightly disheveled and more than a little out of place, "Why do you look so…weird and blushy?"

"No reason," Sam replied quietly as she kept her head down and walked right past him.

"Really now?" Tucker caught up with the girl and found himself between the two, "What did you two do last night?"

"Nothing," Danny commented, also keeping his head down. Definitely not normal Danny and Sam behavior…unless something had happened. Tucker smiled to himself, this was gonna' be good.

"Okay, now I know something happened. Spill it you two," Tucker watched them as they glanced across him then retreated to their silence, "You do realize the longer you try to ignore me the worse I'm going to make it for you today."

With a wicked smirk and a mixture of feelings that had Danny more than a little on edge Sam turned to look at Tucker, "Danny spent the night with me and my Dad walked in on us this morning."

"SAM!"

"Bwah?"

Tucker and Danny were both shocked, but one was shocked into laughter, the other into stunned silence, "I think I killed Tucker…"

"I think you did too," Danny kept laughing, not even trying to understand all the emotions coming from the girl who was currently trying to snap Tucker out of his shock by knocking on his forehead, "Tucker…hey, April Fools…"

Tucker took a second to work this sentence out in his brain and then looked relieved on behalf of the pair. Who would want to get caught by a parent in such a situation? Tucker was comforted by the information, "Oh man! You so had me going. Like you two would ever…"

But Tucker had to cut himself short and begin anew, "Why are you blushing now?"

The truth of the matter was that Danny was blushing because he halfway remembered the talk that morning with his parents and halfway because the thought of them doing…_that_ had popped into his head and he was trying his hardest to ignore it all.

Sam had picked up on what Danny was thinking. That was definitely an interesting moment in her life, as she had felt some semi-similar things from her best friend before, but never quite like that….that had her blushing all the more.

The pair couldn't help the blush being all the worse as they both answered Tucker's question, "No reason!"

"Riiiiiight," Tucker looked back and forth between the two once more, "So what happened? One of you walk in on the other all nakey or something? Kiss? Admit your undying adoration?"

"Shut up Tucker," Sam said irritably, "Danny came over at almost two in the morning and woke me up to talk. I told him to just go back to sleep so I guess he took me literally and fell asleep."

"On the floor!" Danny quickly interjected as Tucker was about to open his mouth and make yet another comment.

"And then the Fentons were looking for him," Sam continued, causing an excited look to pass over Tucker's face as he could finally participate in the storytelling.

"Mrs. Fenton called my house," then a rather annoying grin plastered itself onto his face, "So that means that she must have called your house too, and Mr. Manson really did wake you two up. Dude, is there a swat team about to drop out of nowhere and take him down for standing too close to you, 'cause if there is I'm just gonna' stand right over there…that _had_ to be annoying."

Sam only had one thing to say to that. Well…really just one action. She rolled her eyes. Danny took another course of action though. He began to shuffle away from her side and look around nervously. You could just never tell with the Mansons and he wasn't taking any chances.

"Oh come on, Danny," Sam caught the boy edging away and feeling nervous, "there isn't a swat team so just calm down. And it wasn't as embarrassing Tucker, as having to talk to Danny's parents."

Danny had the decency to blush as he tried to ease Sam's discomfort, "I am really, really sorry about that Sam. I can't believe my parents talked to us…both…about that…at the same time."

"The horror," Tucker for once was serious, patting Sam on the back lightly in comfort as he shot Danny a sympathetic look, "They really did that? Harsh, man, way harsh. So are you two are grounded for life? Banned from hanging out alone?"

"No," Danny cringed, "They were just making sure we weren't doing _that_, but they didn't threaten us 'cause we're not going out."

At that moment in time, it would have been very interesting to see the pairs' reactions if they could have read one another's minds. Their thoughts were identical, 'At least, not yet…'

They reached school with laughter and old lines, such things as 'Your shoes untied…April Fools!' and 'Your fly's down! April Fools, you dork!' and all those others old favorites of their younger years. As the doors of Casper High came into view, a mischievous light came into both Danny and Tucker's eyes…long nights of planning were about to come into play and pay off.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Dash Baxter walked into school that morning with a smile on his face and his gym bag slung over his shoulder. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and a cute little blue teddy bear that looked just like the one he owned was sitting in the middle of the abandoned hallway.

Wait a minute…

"Ah!" he ran to scoop the small stuffed animal up, "How'd that get here?"

Carefully, and yet hurriedly, he stuffed the toy into his gym bag and began to look around, relived beyond measure that no one was around, "I hope to God that no one saw that…"

Continuing on, Dash took it in stride. This was Amity Park after all. Weirder things had happened before…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Hey Dash," Tucker came up beside him right before the bell for first period was going to ring. The other teen turned to the side as he shut his locker to give the techno-wiz a small smile.

"Hey, 'sup?"

"Not much," Danny stated with a shrug as he appeared on his other side, a stack of papers in his hand, "We're just trying to get people to sign these petition letters that Sam typed up. Here, sign one…Sam'll be happy."

"Sure whatever," Dash took a paper and gave his John Hancock with a flourish, "So what's she protesting this time?"

Nothing but laughter met his ears as he found a camera in Tucker's hand, the paper in Danny's. Judging by their smiles and fits of mirth, this was one of those things that wasn't good.

"Ah man, I _told_ you this was gonna' be the best prank ever!"

"Prank?" Dash questioned Tucker with a twitch to his eye, before grabbing at Danny and totally missing as the boy phased it away from him, "What the hell did I just sign?"

"Oh just a statement confessing your unnatural attraction to flower arrangements," Danny smirked as he looked over the paper, "and making them…"

Tucker was catching it all on camera and it was going in his hall of fame. The reaction was priceless, his face was perfect horror…oh it was just too good to be true…

"Fenton! You're dead," Dash took off after the already moving halfa, before calling back over his shoulder, "And you're next Foley!"

"Not unless you want it plastered all over the internet," Tucker replied smugly, hefting the camera to demonstrate his meaning.

"You little…" Dash halted in his tracks and Danny walked back over to him, clapping him on the back and handing him the paper.

"Oh man, we got you good," he smirked at the boy's shocked face, "I'm not that evil. April Fool."

"Yeah," Dash grumbled as he ripped the paper to shreds and headed off to his first period, "April Fools…"

"Sweet," was all Tucker had to say as he replayed the footage and shook with laugher, "Next target?"

"Next target," Danny echoed with a devious grin and rubbed his hands together, "and Phase Two of operation teddy bear…"

They were off and running, with just enough time to get to their classes, checking their synchronized watches every few minutes, 'Always knew these cool watches were a good idea…I'm glad I gave Danny one for his birthday…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"What the hell?" a pink bear fell out of Dash's locker and sat at his feet, innocently staring back up at the bewildered boy, "Shit!"

Quickly grabbing this second bear and tucking it away with the first, Dash looked around then walked off towards his next class. The little bears seemed to be following him and it was starting to freak him out…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Hey Val!" Tucker caught up with Valerie right before she entered her second period class, "The office wanted me to get this to you."

"Thanks," Valerie said politely, taking the paper from the boy's hands and reading over it, her face falling and then morphing into an expression of pure panic, "What? Failing math? How can I be failing math…and I don't owe…five _hundred_ twenty four dollars and thirty seven cents for damaged books! That's ridiculous! I've never turned in a damaged book, where the heck am I supposed to….You!"

Valerie had caught Tucker trying his hardest to keep the laughter in, but the shaking, hand over his mouth, and tears streaming down his face as he recorded it gave it away pretty quickly, "Gah! She's gonna' kill me!"

"That's right!" Valerie began her pursuit of the fleeing culprit, "Get back here and give me that camera!"

Dash just stood off to the side, observing the show, "They got her too…"

The boy had to trail off as he found another pink bear hanging by a string from the ceiling just as he turned to leave, "Not again!"

Grabbing the bear, ripping the string off it, and stuffing it rather roughly into the bag with the others, Dash could only think of revenge, "I'm gonna' pulverize whoever's doin' this!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'God I hate gym sometimes,' Sam thought as she began her eighth lap around the track, giving herself a total of two miles for the class period, 'Why did I take it again…why? What possessed me to be a health freak? And why is Danny feeling so happy and amused right now?'

The thoughts bouncing around her head had Sam almost miss her coach blowing the whistle for them to come back in, Danny's amusement taking up much of her attention, "Alright ladies, head in and get cleaned up. Nice job today."

'Yes…thank you!' Sam thought as she made her way into the locker room, quickly showered and then got ready to dress, laying her gym clothes on the bench beside her and opening her locker, 'I can't wait to get…changed?'

To Sam's utter revulsion it was not her normal dark skirt and tank top, nor a pair of the cargo pants she had taken a liking to and a tank top, that was resting neatly folded in her locker. The young woman reached in and gingerly pulled out the foreign clothes, desperately hoping that her real attire was underneath. Alas, it sadly was not.

A pair of low-rise blue jeans and a cute t-shirt with a pink bunny on the front stared back at her. To Sam's horror, the shirt even had a cute saying, 'Cruel, but cute so I'm worth it.'

"Oh, hell no," Sam shook her head, "I don't care what I smell like, I am not wearing this!"

She was getting desperate, and turned back to grab her gym clothes, only to find them missing as well. Only one person had the ability, not to mention the nerves, to try and pull something like this and actually manage to get away with it, 'Somewhere out there is a soon to be dead halfa, carelessly wandering the halls of Casper High…'

The bouts of amusement and happiness suddenly made sense to Sam, and she'd be damned if she didn't skin Danny herself and offer him to Skulker as a Christmas present.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Out in the hallway, positioned just in front of the girl's locker room doors, were two boys holding a pair of tan cargo pants, a set of gym clothes, and a black tank top with a skull and crossbones on it. Danny was in the process of folding it all when an intense anger and annoyance slammed into his stomach, "Oh man, she is gonna' murder me!"

The boys started laughing even harder as Tucker readied his camera and the bell rang, "This is gonna' be _priceless_…"

Sam walked out in all the low-rise goodness and pink glory that an Abercrombie model usually gave off. Several girls watched with wide eyes as 'dark' Sam suddenly seemed…bright. The guys in the hall, too, were reveling in the change. Only two knew exactly what was in for them as they got a half a minuets worth of film of her intense scowl.

As she started advancing, the boys spilt and ran in opposite directions, self preservation instincts kicking in and demanding the immediate evacuation of the area.

"I HATE YOU BOTH!" and Sam stormed off, slightly self conscious, as several pairs of eyes accompanied her down the hall. A shadow of cold, though, was lingering off to her left, and Sam was positive that even if the boys couldn't see it, there were getting a very nasty green glare in return, 'Oh no, you wanted to do this to me, you live with the consequences, Daniel Fenton.'

And putting extra 'strut' into her step, Sam sashayed down the hall and to her class, much to the annoyance of the floating boy accompanying her…for protection reasons of course, or so he told himself…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

As Dash cautiously entered Mr. Lancer's class he just about lost it and broke down laughing…or maybe crying. There, perfectly positioned on his desk, was a medium sized purple teddy bear, complete with little bow tie and top hat, "Oh God…"

Walking up to his desk with a straight face, and fighting off his blush, Dash grabbed the bear and stuffed it into his bag, ignoring all the strange looks he was receiving from his classmates, "No more…"

And Dash's head lowered into his hands with a sigh of defeat.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Lunch finally rolled around and the pranks seemed to slack off for the time being. Sam was sitting rather self consciously at her normal spot at the normal table, only there was no Danny or Tucker in sight. And the only reason Danny wasn't in sight…well, only the boy knew at that moment.

"I hate you," Sam said seemingly to thin air.

"I know," thin air answered back with a chuckle, "I'm sorry, but it had to be done. It's not a good April first without a few really good April Fool's Day pranks."

"I still hate you," Sam shrugged as she began to unpack her lunch, the patch of cold air to her left laughing slightly at her mixed feelings. She could admit when it was a good prank, but was hoping against hope that he'd give in because of all the staring and give her normal clothes back. Sam could only wish she was as lucky.

"Here comes Mr. Bear," she heard Danny smirking beside her, "Gotta' go, I've got something to take care of. Be right back!"

As the air began to warm back up, Sam looked up to see a slightly disgruntled Dash approaching the table with a rather full looking gym bag. He sat down his try and then gave Sam a rather confused once over, before something seemed to click, "You too huh? They already got Val and me this morning…those good for nothing little bastards…"

"You?" Sam asked incredulously, "What happened to you?"

"Foley and Fenton got me to sign a paper that said I liked flower arranging and where threatening to post it on the internet," the teenager mumbled out as he stabbed at his jello.

"Ouch," Sam remarked with only half concern, her own plight being much worse in her mind's eye, then began to glare off to their right where a rather conspicuous area of cold had formed, "They stole my clothes from my gym locker and replaced them with these, the jerks."

"I don't even want to know," Dash spoke, even as he swore he heard a nervous chuckle, "I officially hate April first. First that stupid paper and then I keep finding be…uh, some stuff that I collect all over school."

"It wouldn't happen to be bears would it?" Sam asked dryly with a raised eyebrow.

"Wha…how did you know?"

"There's one now sitting beside you…" Sam tried to keep herself from laughing, not only from her own amusement at the situation, but from Danny's emotion leaking over into her and adding to her mirth.

Dash turned with a rather freaked out expression and quickly shoved the little purple bear into his gym bag. Sam caught other various colors as he did so, and began to wonder just how many bears he had, "Why me?"

'He must be getting ready to do something else,' thought Sam, who was barely able to contain her laughter by this point because of Danny's emotions, "You do realize that one of your friends is half-ghost, can be just as evil a prankster as the best of them, and can turn invisible and intangible, right?"

Dash's head hit the table with a pronounced 'thump' as realization washed over him, "I'm gonna' gut the runt…"

Once Sam was certain that Danny was no longer around, she leaned over the table and caught Dash's attention, "I've got a better idea."

Looking up and seeing Sam's wicked expression, Dash nodded for her to continue, "We'll get them both back...come on bear boy, we've got work to do."

And grabbing her things and a slightly confused Dash Baxter, Sam was out the door and heading down the hallway for her locker. She had just the plan to get back at the two jokers…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Paulina knew her place, and it was currently being occupied by a group of giggling, chatting girls. With a snap of her fingers and a disapproving look, she had them cleaning a space for her and scattering out of her way, 'Have I still got it, or do I still got it?'

Looking around her, she found that Star and Valerie were sitting at the table next to the main 'A-list' eating place, enjoying a quite conversation and missing a few of their numbers. Kwan and Dash were nowhere in sight, and Paulina decided to grace the two girls with her presence.

"You guys haven't sat with me in a long time," Paulina pouted slightly as she sat down beside Star, smiling at them as they politely smiled to her, "I missed you two."

"Well, I uh," Star started nervously with a small blush, before clearing her throat and trying again, "I usually sit with Kwan now and I uh…"

"I got ya'," Paulina smiled back with a wink, "Sarah spends a lot of time hanging around with Jason these days. We're all girls here, we know what's it's like to have it bad for a guy…"

Trailing off with a giggle, Paulina closed her eyes for a second, thinking of a certain guy in black and white, before Valerie's voice pulled her out of her fantasy.

"Yeah, Sarah's the reason I haven't been sitting with you guys lately," Valerie stated confidently, frowning as she thought of the girl.

"You don't like Sarah?" Paulina asked in confusion, "Did she do something to bother you?"

"Not me exactly," Valerie grimaced again, "She's way vindictive an gets on my nerves. I really can't stand her."

Paulina just shrugged as she took the new gossip in. Gossip was always a useful thing, "She's alright. Really it doesn't matter to me one way or the other, I mean, we're all in the 'A-list' together so we should try to get along. Maybe you two just need some time…"

But much to Paulina's surprise she was cut off, mid phrase.

"Paulina, the 'A-list' is stupid," Valerie had stopped eating and now spoke seriously, a stern look on her face, "It was stupid when we thought it up in middle school and it's even more stupid now that we're Juniors. There isn't going to be an 'A-list' in college or in the real world! It's time to grow up."

Paulina paused for a second, seeming as though she was seriously consider all Valerie had just said, before a bright, yet annoying, laugh spewed forth from her mouth, "Oh that was a good one! You really had me going! April Fools!"

"Paulina," Star's quite voice caught her attention quick enough and had the slightly older girl calming her laughter, "Valerie's not joking. The 'A-list' is getting kinda' old and…I, uh, really don't like Sarah either. I mean, you and me used to be kind of mean too…but we were younger. Sarah goes beyond just teasing other kids. She's cruel and I don't like her."

Paulina was in shock as Valerie smiled proudly at Star for finally speaking up and voicing her opinions. The girl herself was trying her best to not shrink under Paulina's prolonged stare, "What? But the 'A-list'…"

"Isn't that great," Valerie cut her off as she stood and gathered her things, "C'mon girl, let's go find your guy and see what he's up to."

"Uh, by Paulina," Star said as she grabbed her things and headed off after Valerie, the chance to see Kwan far more alluring than staying at the popular girl's side.

"Bye," Paulina answered back numbly as she watched them leave. The world around her that she had come to understand was beginning to crumble and Paulina, for the first time in her life, wasn't so sure of where she stood.

As she walked back to her normal table, she began to look around her and found that many people had changed their seating arrangements. Groups and cliques were starting to interact, and far more so than normal. The world was changing and Paulina was falling behind on the trends.

It was a scary thought for the girl who had never fallen behind before.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Alright, we all know what to do right?" Sam asked as she shut her locker and turned to look at Dash and the newly recruited Kwan.

Dash ground his left fist into his right palm, "Definitely."

"This is gonna' be awesome," Kwan echoed her sentiment perfectly.

"What's awesome?" Star piped up as she and Valerie came around the corner from the cafeteria. They still had almost thirty minutes of lunch left, but the more help they got, the easier it would make things.

"Just a little revenge on Fenton and Foley," Dash grinned charmingly and then nudged Kwan closer to Star's side, "Kwan's helpin' out."

"About time," Valerie crossed her arms and grimaced, "Those two deserve…wait, what happened to _you_?"

"A prank that two teenaged boys are seriously going to regret," Sam smiled deviously.

"I don't even want to know," Valerie shook her head as she held up her hands, palms out.

"That's what I said," Dash grinned.

"Hey," Sam looked between Valerie and Star suddenly, "Do you think you two could help us out by keeping the boys busy as soon as we start this? Just do whatever you can think of to keep them out of our hair until the end of next period…or longer if you can."

"If it means revenge I can keep Danny busy until the end of last period," Val looked rather scary right then, "No problems."

"I could ask Tucker to help me with my power point presentation and really act like I have no clue how to use computers," Star wound a lock of her golden hair around her index finger, "That'll keep him busy all afternoon, and the teachers will let him out of class to help in the computer lab, I'm sure."

"Perfect," Sam grinned wickedly as she began to walk off and the others followed her, "Now for one last little detail…"

The group arrived at Lancer's door shortly and as Sam knocked, Valerie frowned in confusion, "Lancer? That's the last detail?"

"Just trust me," Sam said cryptically, "I know what I'm doing."

Mr. Lancer did not expect to find the very mixed group of students that he did standing patiently outside his door, "To what do I owe the pleasure of so many of my students seeking me out?"

As his eyes locked onto Sam, she could almost hear him restraining himself from shouting out some book title or other, "Are you…quite well Ms. Manson?"

"No," she ground out with determination, "My two, crummy friends decided to go on a prank spree and I needed to ask you a favor so I can end it."

Lancer just nodded, "What is it you need? Hopefully nothing to do with office supplies?"

Dash and Sam both just grinned sheepishly as they answered with "Nope," and "No," respectively.

"All I need is Tucker's locker combination, I promise we won't steal or break anything or do anything nasty to his locker."

Mr. Lancer spent a moment looking over the small group and thinking, before he smirked and headed over to his filing cabinet, "I should not do this, but I'm feeling particularly sorry for you in your current state, Samantha. You don't look very comfortable."

Flipping through a few pages, Lancer found what he was searching for and quickly jotted it down on a small slip of paper, "You did not receive this from me, and I hope that nothing too disruptive will be happening?"

"No sir," Sam replied smartly with a very evil smile, before she and the rest of the group turned to leave with their thanks. A very curious Edward Lancer was left chuckling to himself, as Sam felt Danny's curiosity flare in response to what she was currently feeling, 'Nothing too disruptive anyways…'

As they walked away, Valerie sent one last look over her shoulder to the older man standing in his doorway chuckling. Shaking her head Valerie split off from the group to find and distract Danny.

'There's another person I misjudged…' she thought sadly, then tried to bolster herself, 'I can't believe how bad I was about that, but know that I know better I can change. You can always change for the better.'

And with a firm nod, she was off to be a distraction. She had just the thing too…she didn't have to do anything to fly, but the halfa on the other hand…oh he was going to be getting a workout today.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Tucker was late, and he hated being late. With a passion. He had promised Star that he'd meet her in the computer lab five minutes before their last period of the day began and he was two minutes behind schedule thanks to the numerous pranks he had been planning earlier.

Rushing down the hallways he didn't have time to move out of the way as Kwan turned from his locker and slammed right into him, both boys bouncing off of one another, though Tucker ended up on the floor. As Kwan moved to help him up, he never felt his trusty PDA being slipped from his pocket. As Sam rushed over, he didn't notice her reaching into the side pocket of his backpack and removing his cell phone and mini-recorder either…

"You alright?" Sam asked with concern as she pulled him up by the backpack, completing her part of the current mission.

"Yeah," Kwan helped him stand and then swiped the PDA, doing his part as well, "sorry about running into you like that."

"It's cool, but I gotta' go," Tucker took off once again, never stopping to check himself over, "I gotta' meet Star and help her with her power point, and I'm late!"

"You're gonna' be late all day with out these," Sam smiled down at the gadgets she and Kwan had taken. A smoother operation, in her own humble opinion, had never been performed, "Alright, we got what we need. Let's get back and set everything up with Dash…"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Where is my PDA?" Tucker began to freak out as he frantically searched his backpack and pockets, "My phone? My camera? Has anyone seen them? Star! Did I have them when I came in?"

"Mr. Foley, please," the computer lab monitor shushed him, "I'm sure you just left them at home. Now sit down and help Star with her work."

"But!"

"Sit!" and so Tucker did with a whimper, much to Star's hidden amusement

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Oh this is going to be good,' Sam thought maliciously to herself as she put the finishing touches on her end of the prank and closed Danny's locker. Looking over to Tucker's locker, where Dash and Kwan stood crushing and ripping apart various old cell phones that she had some of the help deliver from her home. Who knew that old cell phones would ever come in handy?

"You guys ready?" she asked as she walked up to them, the boys throwing the last bits and pieces into Tucker's locker and shutting it. They nodded and all three proceeded to the empty classroom across the hall from the row of lockers. Situating themselves behind the door, Dash held the camera up and started recording through the door's small window.

Right before the bell rang, and right on schedule Star came down the hall with a very distraught Tucker in tow, "I'm sure you just left them somewhere. Did you leave that stuff in your locker?"

"No," Tucker brightened slightly, "but I don't remember leaving them in there. Oh well."

As he headed off to open his locker, Danny and Valerie appeared around the corner, Valerie apologizing profusely to a slightly annoyed Danny, "I'm really sorry we're so late…I expected to be able to find the, uh, problem a lot sooner. It was moving around on my tracker so much though, I couldn't ever get a good location and…"

"Val," Danny cut in quickly as he started for his locker, "I know and it's cool. We'll just have to keep our eyes open…"

But just as Danny opened his locker, the bell rang and the hall was flooded with students. Of course, as soon as he opened his locker the hall was flooded with pictures of Danny Phantom as well. With wide eyes, Danny slowly opened his locker the rest of the way and stood in pure shock at what he found.

His locker was covered top to bottom, side to side, with more Danny Phantom paraphernalia and toys and pictures and drawings and doodles than even Paulina's locker could boast. The pictures that had fluttered to the ground also appeared to have kiss-shaped smudges on them.

Danny rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't having a mental break down over his secret identity.

'Nope,' he thought numbly, 'It's still there…'

Everyone around him was laughing at his obvious shock and discomfort, all recognizing it for the prank it was and sending shouts of congratulations to whoever had pulled it off. The revelry soon stopped however, as a blood curdling shriek erupted from Tucker, who stood at his locker clenching broken bits of technology and circuitry and wires in his hands, horrified beyond all words as he drifted to Danny's side and shared his misfortune.

"It's so gruesome," he whispered in abject despair, "They killed my babies and stuffed the pieces in my locker to torment me!"

Tucker then caught sight of the new decorations that Danny's locker had seemed to gain, "What's all that stuff man?"

"Just a little revenge," Sam smiled wickedly as she walked up, Star, Kwan, Valerie, and Dash behind her with Tucker's camera in hand, "Happy April Fools boys…"

Handing Tucker back his cell phone and PDA, Sam was sure that she had never seen the boy happier. The group showed their endeavors that had been captured on film to the two pranksters who had just had the tables turned on them.

The hallway was in an uproar of mad laughter, and even Mr. Lancer from his position at the end of the hall could be heard chuckling beneath the sounds of his students.

Danny, however, leaned over and picked up one of the pictures of himself in mid-float, a happy, goofy smile on his face as he grinned back at the camera. Examining it closer, the outline of small, feminine lips was apparent on the slick photo-material, and with a wicked smirk he pulled Sam off to the side of the commotion slightly to try and get back at her, yet again.

"Two questions Sammy," the halfa asked her cheekily, still holding her arm gently, "How'd you get all this Phantom stuff and who exactly was kissing all these picture?"

Sam just folded her arms and ignored the smug feeling that was radiating off the boy, her own smugness pushing back against his, "I've got my sources and I did. There's your two answers."

Danny smirked and began to say something else, but never made it as Sam cut him off in a rush, a feeling of slight nervousness taking over, "And it was worth every one just to see the look on your face…"

Laughing Sam slipped her arm from his grasp and rejoined the others at crowing over their success. Danny just stood smiling and slipped the picture into his back pocket. He'd definitely be keeping it…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The next Monday the 'Great Prank War', as it had been labeled, was the new hot topic of discussion and several students had been trying to get all the details from the group of seven who had been at war. Tucker, who was always fast to get over his embarrassment, played the mini-movie that they all had created time and time again.

It was an instant hit and everyone agreed that it had to be posted on the internet. It was just that awesome.

Everything went back to normal as the day progressed and by lunch, the school was once again at the status quo. With the minor exception of seven people sitting at the once three person table of Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

Lancer stood back and enjoyed the tranquility that had fallen upon the school once again. They were good kids, who needed a normal life and if helping them be slightly mischievous every now and again was the only way for them to enjoy it, then so be it.

He watched as they laughed and chatted. He watched as the girls chastised Dash and Kwan for cursing, and then turned to get onto Tucker and Danny for laughing.

Never in his life had Edward Lancer expected Tucker Foley and Daniel Fenton to get along with Dash Baxter, Kwan, and Star. Nor had he expected for Valerie Gray and Sam Manson to become close friends either. No, he had not seen this coming at all.

There sat the proof at the middle lunch table. He had watched his trio grow into a septet and now found that he could relax slightly. They kept each other safe and looked out for each other here in school. It was one less thing for him to worry about.

He nearly laughed when a girl by the name of Ellyn Chizen shyly walked to their table and asked if they had room. Amazed looks were passed all around, and room was quickly made for the girl, who looked extremely relieved and eternally grateful. She was soon followed by a few of her friends, and a second table was generously moved by the boys of the group to accommodate all the people who were joining them.

It appeared that the lunch table had turned into a mini-potluck, as there was a community pile of fries in the middle and several food items were being passed and traded.

The 'A-list' was, interestingly enough, split. While some of the 'cool kids' looked on in disgust, most of the students at the so called popular table were watching out of the corner of their eyes in a rather obvious manner while their peers enjoyed their time together and talked of things other than trends and fashion. That table had to be incredibly boring. Lancer chuckled to himself at the thought..

'Times are changing,' the Vice Principal mused to himself, all the while watching his students and allowing a small smile to form on his face, 'It's about time that things have changed. We've let the more popular and out going students run this school for far larger than was healthy. I wonder what Miss Jasmine Fenton would have to say about the social disruption that her brother caused?'

"Amused are we, Edward?"

Turning slightly, Mr. Lancer found himself looking down at Principal Ishiyama, "Yes, ma'am, I truly am."

"A penny for your thoughts, then," she smiled kindly as she joined him in watching the happenings of the student population.

"I was just thinking on how there have been shifts in our school's different groups as of late," he chuckled again as he watched Danny and Sam gently lean against one another as the conversation around them turned into uproarious laughter, more than likely at their expense, "and how well our students have been adapting to these changes."

"I agree," the smaller woman nodded slightly, "Things have been easier, the students interacting more smoothly with one another, less fights, and such. I quite like what I see."

"So do I," Lancer agreed whole heartedly, "So do I. Casper High has been continuously undergoing a series of changes, but this is for the better. Our school has definitely become a healthy learning environment, and I know the names of several individuals who have been responsible for this."

With a final nod of acknowledgement, Principal Ishiyama left the Vice Principal to his observation and musing. Who ever said change was a good thing had definitely been well informed, and he couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

It would be one heck of a ride at the very least…


	56. Entertainment

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Um…here's a little hint at a future chapter or two. I think that you'll enjoy the weird and goofy feel of this chapter. It's rather cannon in a very non-cannon way, or so I think. Here's lookin' at you kid…er, kids! ;D

Oh, and please forgive me if I have any details wrong in this. I didn't do much research and made up a great deal of the answers to the questions Danny and Sam answer. Hope that I did alright, and if I screwed up anywhere let me know and I'll take care of it!

EDIT! Omahgah! Thank you Nons for catching that embarrassing little slip...I fixed it as soon as I got your review, lol!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Fifty Six: Entertainment**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"There you two are!" a rather frazzled looking Paulina rushed up to Danny and Sam before they could escape the terrors of the school building. It was a little less than three weeks until the prom and everyone was in the pre-prom tizzy. Or was that panic?

Paulina was, of course, on nearly every committee and prom fundraising wasn't an exception. Walking up with packets in her hand, she thrust them at a rightfully confused Danny, who looked between the packets and the two girls on either side of him several times before managing to get out, "Uh, what are these?"

"You two are going to participate in the game that the school is hosting," Paulina brushed her long hair back over her shoulder, "You know, that one that we've had sign ups for in the entry hall? Yeah, that one. You have to fill those out and have them back by this Thursday. The game is going to be in the auditorium on Friday night at seven, so invite your parents and all that. You have to be there by six thirty and you have to be on time."

"What?" Sam crossed her arms stubbornly, "Where do you get off telling me and Danny what to do? What makes you think that we even want to participate in this silly little game…Danny, you're supposed to be backing me up…"

The young man however, was currently sending Sam a pleading look. She had turned to him when he started feeling as though this was something he truly wanted to do, and now the feeling was increasing, "You've got to be kidding me…"

"Please Sam?" he wheedled, his blue eyes shining brightly as he begged, "It'll be fun. Besides, you're all about being a non-conformist. This is something that people wouldn't expect you to do, see? Non-conformist-ism-ish-ness…"

"Stop before you hurt yourself," Sam rubber her eyes, trying to ignore how he was pleading with her with both his tone and his emotions, but completely failed, "Fine, I'll do it, but you owe me something."

"Great!" Paulina chirped happily, running off as she sent them some last words, "Don't forget! Friday at six thirty! And don't be late!"

"Yes!" Danny pumped his arms in the air excitedly, "I get to participate in a school activity that doesn't involve me getting beat up! And I got Sam to participate…awesome day, great day, wonderful day…"

"Enough with the victory dance," Sam rolled her eyes and walked towards the doors, "Let's just go and get this stuff done…crap, it says we have to do it after school with the teachers so we don't cheat…how could we cheat?"

"You got me," Danny shrugged, "It doesn't even say what kind of game it is. Do you know what it's going to be?"

"Nope," Sam shook her head as they walked off, "and I really don't care what kind of game it is."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"I take it back," Sam tapped her foot and glared at the boy beside her, who was also nervously tapping his foot, messing with his clothes and hair, and concentrating on not phasing out, "I care what kind of game it is…"

Out in the auditorium, the building was buzzing, filled to capacity and then some as several people opted to stand since there were no seats left. The entirety of Casper High had apparently shelled out the two dollars it cost to get in, as well as nearly half the town.

As the host of the evening, a charismatic Junior by the name of Derek Connors, took the stage the audience erupted into applause. It was apparently time for the games to begin.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen of Amity Park!" Derek called out as he walked to center stage.

"We'd like to thank our sponsors for helping us hold this fundraiser and thank everyone for coming tonight to the first annual Casper High 'Perfect Matches' game! Your generous donations," the boy did air quotes and gave a wide, exaggerated wink at the word, "of a two dollar entry fee are going to help make this year's prom awesome for our Casper High Seniors!"

As more applause came and several seniors in the audience began to chant their graduating class year, Derek motioned for silence and chuckled when he finally got it, "Well, let's get this game going. On to the first couple that _you_ have nominated from our own numbers at school!"

As the first couple took the stage and began to play the little dating type game, Sam and Danny were having it out in a humorous mini-spat that had several of the stage hands and coordinators trying not to laugh too loudly.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Sam glared up at the much taller boy, "We're playing right into their hands, they'll be thinking that we're 'lovebirds' for the rest of our more than likely unnaturally long lives just because we have bad luck that way!"

"Aw c'mon Sam," Danny consoled her as best he could, "It'll be fun. Think of it as some sort of…friendship test outta' a magazine."

"I don't _do_ preppy magazine tests," Sam delicately arched her eyebrow.

"I _know_ that," Danny rolled his eyes in exasperation. She was being stubborn on purpose and it was driving him nuts, though truth be told, it was helping him calm his nerves by distracting him, "Besides, if we do this we can tell everyone we're just friends…we'll even have microphones this time."

'Not a tempting offer,' Sam thought silently, feeling Danny's feelings go in opposition to his statement as well, "You do realize that it's never worked before, even with a way to amplify our voices over shouts of 'lovebirds'."

As the pair stuck out their tongues at one another in a very childish manner backstage, the stagehands began to giggle and caused the pair to blush. They settled down to wait, a little more maturely…at least for the short while they could stand to act mature.

Out on stage, Derek was in his element, "Will the next couple please come out? Once again, let's give a hand to Jack and Laura folks, and now welcome Cara and Casey! How cute is that, Cara and Casey?"

As the audience let out the appropriate 'Aw!' accompanied with giggles and girlish squeals at the way their names matched, Sam wrinkled her nose backstage and nudged Danny who was laughing along with her. They both made a face before conversation was struck back up.

"It could be something we do just for fun," Danny suggested as he looked down at Sam, who was still feeling rather unsure about the whole 'Perfect Matches' game they were about to play, "Ya' know, 'for the hell of it' like they say?"

"What have I gotten myself into," Sam frowned slightly as she listened to the couple on stage begin to bicker and argue, where as the first couple had made it through with many cute blushes and the like, "What's it all about? What's the purpose?"

"You should know already," Danny laughed, "We already filled out the forms and everything. It'll be just like that old show…uh, Newlyweds, that's what it was called. We answer questions about each other and see how many we get right. I think the audience's favorite couple is the one that wins, though, not the ones with the most answers…"

"Well," Sam could feel her resolve weakening, and then it was shattered all together by an attentive Danny who knew how to exploit his best friend and her weakness for giant, sad eyes.

"It _is_ to raise money for prom," Danny mustered up the best puppy dog gaze he ever gave the girl, his big blue eyes turning slightly glassy from the lights reflecting on them, "You really shouldn't back out now…we've already said we'd do it."

"I will do this," Sam caved under the dreaded puppy dog eyes, but was determined to find one thing out, "if, and only if, you answer me one question before we have to go out there."

"Deal!" Danny spoke quickly, afraid she'd change her mind. It wouldn't be any fun if either one of them were nervous, and they were just starting to really relax, "Shoot."

"Why did you sign us up?"

Danny gazed back blankly at Sam for a moment, "I didn't…"

"You didn't?" Sam asked in confusion, watching him shake his head, "And I didn't, and I already asked Tucker. He didn't either…so who did?"

"You two were signed up by over half of the Junior class, and part of each of the other grades," Paulina answered their question as she adjusted her headset and checked over the schedule. She wasn't just on the committees, oh no, she was a part of it all as the backstage manager as well, "Even the Fish were into seeing you two tonight. I just want to see how _well _you do…"

Her resolve forming at Paulina's skeptical tone, Sam stood up and brushed off the black pants she was wearing, "Let's do this, then we'll blow this Popsicle stand and watch movies with Tucker like we planned."

"Score!" Danny bolted up, only to find himself shushed by several members of the backstage crew because he was being far too loud, "I mean…uh, that's cool…"

"Dork," Sam shook her head as she nudge him lovingly with her shoulder, receiving a shy smile in return and many happy feelings drifting to her. Paulina just rolled her eyes and stepped away with a grimace, getting ready to break up the incoming couple…

"Okay….thank you to the lovely couple," Derek stood nervously to the side as the girl onstage slapped her boyfriend hard. He apparently said something that was rather bad, "Uh…let's welcome our last couple, the most anticipated and asked for 'non' couple of the evening, who have graciously agreed to appear for the sake of the amount of money their mere presence would generate! Give it up for Casper High's own, 'We're not lovebirds' un-couple, Sam and Danny!"

With prodding and poking, and the gentle shoves of the stage hands, Danny finally got Sam out on stage, and the pair were met with a standing ovation, lots of whistling and catcalls, and tons of whooping and general yelling. Danny was laughing at the ridiculous of the situation, and Sam even cracked a smile at how weird it was. Apparently they were something of a legend around their school…

"Okay you two, you know how this works. I ask you a question about your, uh, friend and you answer. They hold up the card and the audience gets to see if you were right," Derek smiled as they nodded their agreement, "Okay, now. You two have two ground rules, unlike our other contestants. Rule number one, no using that rumored 'psychic connection'."

Sniggering broke out from a few people in the audience until Sam held up her mike and spoke, "What are you talking about…"

"…we don't have a 'psychic connection'," Danny finished her sentence flawlessly with a rather smug look and had Tucker laughing out loud, as several members of the audience nodded their approval of the neat 'trick' they had just witnessed.

"Right," Derek smiled charmingly, "Rule number two, no shouts of denial or any other such things. We all already know what you claim."

Sam began to smile happily at that statement, but Derek apparently hadn't finished yet, "We all just choose to ignore you."

"Whatever," Danny shifted slightly as Sam began to tense up next to him. The cooler he acted about this, the less it would effect her.

"Fine," Sam said as she made herself more comfortable. The last thing Danny needed right then was her freaking out, he was already nervous enough as it was. Phasing out onstage would be a rather hard thing to explain…

"Good, now," Derek turned to the audience and smiled widely, "On with the show! Danny, name Sam's favorite color or colors."

"Easy," Danny smirked and sat back in his seat, "Black, green, and purple…and blue."

"He's right," Sam shot him a playful glare as she held up the card for the audience.

"Blue, huh?" Derek said sarcastically, "Never would have guessed. Remember audience, if you're in doubt, read the cards and check it out…Heh, that rhymed…anyways. Sam, could you please tell us the weirdest food Danny has ever eaten?"

"Well, I would say that the turkey that danced on the table that one year was pretty weird, but none of us actually ate it," Sam took a breath before answering, "so I'd have to go with a grassochinno, a helping of topsoil spaghetti, and two bark bars from when I was in my ultra-recyclo-vegetarian stage of life."

"Really," the boy playing host paled as he turned to Danny, "She's kidding right?"

"Nope," Danny held up the sign, "she's right _and_ sadistic."

"Why, man?" Derek looked sick to his stomach, "Why?"

"Funny thing really," Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously and blushed as Sam glared at him, "I broke her computer monitor at the very beginning of Sophomore year…and made a really dumb promise to do whatever I had to, to make it up to her, so she wouldn't kill me."

From out of the audience, Tucker's voice floated to his friends on stage, "I have the whole thing on video! It was priceless."

As the entire audience started to titter at his comment, Derek steered the game back on track, "Moving on…Danny, can you name all of Sam's nicknames?"

"Don't you dare," Sam growled, but Danny ignored her with a rakish grin that had more than a few girls dreaming of having it sent towards them.

"Yeah, I can. There are…five," he held up his fingers to count them off, "Sam, 'cause her real name's Samantha, Sammy, Sammy-poo, Sammy-kins, Goth girl, and I don't know if I should say the other one I know…I don't want to die of embarrassment or from being mauled to death by my best friend."

"Well, to make it easier," Derek tried to work a compromise as he, as well as most of the audience, was dying to know the last nickname, "Sam, you'll get to answer the same question if he says this last one."

Holding up her sign, Sam simply glared at the boys and nodded, "I hate you both, and you really owe me Danny."

"Whatever…'love-fluff'," a wolf whistle and a few comments cut him off, "Hey, it was her parents that nicknamed her not me!"

"I really hate you," Sam wanted to hide, but the prospect of what she was about to get to do kept her from walking off stage. Revenge would be sweet, "That was six, not five…"

"I couldn't resist," Danny laughed, feeling more than a little playful and mischievous at the moment.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play," Sam smirked and Danny started to sweat bullets, "My turn. His real name is Daniel, so there's: Danny, Danny-kins, Dan-Dan, Pants because of Freshman year," she paused as the laughter died down, "Fenton, even thought it's his last name, and…"

As she ended with a smirk, Danny sent a pleading look her way, though he got the feeling that even his best puppy-eyes wouldn't save him this time, "Come on Sam, don't. Please?"

"You said mine, I get to say yours, Dansy-pie," she smiled sweetly as she watched Danny cringe and blush, "I really think it's only fair. I only wrote five, and you know I would have only written those five…"

"It's on now Sammy-kins," Danny glared as he absentmindedly held up his sign to prove she was correct to the audience.

"Fine by me, Dan-Dan," Sam returned the glare and even stuck out her tongue, much to the amusement of those watching the historic event.

"Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events?" Derek turned to the audience, "Pet names? We always knew you two were lovebirds…"

"We're not lovebirds!" they called out in unison, only to find themselves shushed by nearly every person present.

"Sure you're not," Tucker called out from his spot in the audience.

"Shut up, Tutu!" they once again spoke at the same time, and laughed as Tucker called out an indignant, "Hey!"

"Alright, everyone, just a couple more questions now. Danny, what's Sam's middle name?"

"Elizabeth," he smiled happily, "That one was easy."

"His is James," Sam smirked as she held up her sign to the audience, and tried not to laugh as Danny sent a funny picture of Tucker in one of Jazz's dresses from when they were younger to her through their link. He was playing with her now, trying to keep her smiling and happy.

"Alright, Sam," the host turned his focus back on her, "What's Danny's biggest fear?"

"Danny was afraid of _ghosts_ for years," Sam trailed off as Tucker and Valerie both burst into laughter from the audience, and Danny sheepishly waved to them and held up his sign.

"Well, that's unexpected," Derek laughed, "So far you've done excellently, but we'd like to ask the two of you to do something special for us. Would you help us out?"

"Uh," Danny shifted in his seat, slightly uncomfortable, "What is it?"

"Oh nothing big," Derek waved them off, "The audience will ask Sam a question while you step out for a moment, and then you come back in and answer it too. Just something simple."

"Alright," Sam nodded, slightly reluctant as she glanced over at Danny and watched him nod as well.

"Wonderful," Derek said as Danny stood and made his way offstage, "We've got a couple of microphones out in the audience, and would like to allow a few questions."

"How'd you and Danny meet?" came the first question, and Sam smiled as she remembered it, sending the image to Danny. They both shared a silent, private moment of nostalgia even as Sam stood in front of a huge audience.

"Third day of Kinder I was playing in the sandbox when this kid falls on the sand hill I had made," Sam smiled as the memory flowed through her and Danny both simultaneously, "I got mad and hit him on the head, but he just sat up and pushed me. We both stood up and he pushed me again, and I fell right onto Danny."

"Fallin' for him so young?" Derek quipped as the audience cooed and Sam blushed slightly.

"Anyways," she continued forcefully, "he just said hi and I didn't know what to do, but he eventually got me to stand up and convinced me I didn't get cooties."

The audience laughed and Sam smiled at the simplicity of it all. Their friendship had started so easily, and really had stayed simple through all those years, "We've been best friends ever since."

"Alright, let's get Danny back in here and Sam out!" Derek called out and the pair switched, "So are you ready to answer the same question Danny?"

"Uh, yes?"

"The audience asked Sam how you two met."

Instant relief flooded the halfa as he suddenly realized why Sam had been sending that memory to him, not that he hadn't enjoyed it, "Oh, well it was the third day of Kinder and I was going to get one of the balls when this kid fell onto Sam's….sand hill thingy, and she hit him, the kid shoved her, they stood up and he shoved her again. I had made it to the sandbox by then and she fell over onto me…"

As the audience once again made their over exaggerated cooing sound, Danny raised his eyebrows, "Don't even start that…anyways…she looked like she was gonna' cry or something. Actually I remember thinking I broke her," he laughed as the audience joined him, "so I just said hi and eventually got her to stand up and believe that I didn't give her cooties. We've been best friends ever since."

"My, those answers were scarily similar," Derek stated as a few members of the audience nodded in agreement, "Any questions for Danny?"

Somewhere in the audience, Tucker had come into possession of one of the mikes, "Have you two ever kissed and if so how many times and when?"

Danny blushed brilliantly, much to the pleasure of the viewing audience, and glared out at where he thought the boy was sitting, "Don't think I don't know where you live, Tucker."

"Now Danny," Derek placed a placating hand on his shoulder, but stepped back slightly as the glare was directed at him, "We all would like to know."

"I _know_ they've kissed," Valerie called out, causing the audience to gasp and break into laughter again, "I saw them."

"Fine," Danny shoved his hands in his pockets grumpily, feeling Sam worry as he grew more tense and upset, "We've kissed happy?"

"How many times and when?" Tucker prodded, "I know of at least one…"

"Three times," Danny turned his head to the side and began to pray that Sam didn't kill him, "but I ain't telling you when or where or anything like that. They were all 'fake-out' make-outs…"

"Ah, young love!" Derek cut in, trying to be comedic relief, but failed miserably in Danny's eyes.

"Is Sam gonna' come back in anytime soon?" Danny couldn't help himself. He needed her closer if he was going to deal with everything he was feeling right then. He was upset, so she was worried and nervous, and he hated it when she felt that way and wasn't in his line of sight.

"Yes, actually, we'll bring her in right now," Derek motioned offstage and soon enough Sam was back up onstage with them, "Alright Sam, Danny answered some rather…"

Derek found himself cut off rather quickly however, as Sam rounded on the boy beside her, "What're you so guilty about? What did you say…"

Sam's eyes widened slightly as he leaned over and whispered in her ear, a lovely pink settling across her features, "You told them what?"

"Uh," Danny began to nervously rub at the back of his neck, giving Sam a cute and nervous smile, "don't hate me? Or maim me! It was a conspiracy between Valerie and Tucker anyways!"

"I know where you live Tucker Foley!" Sam threatened, as Danny shook his head and closed his eyes for a second. This little game certainly wasn't what he had expected it to be, and he didn't know whether to be pleased that he and Sam knew one another so well or to be upset that they were both getting stressed out because of all the weird questions.

"Well, before this starts to get violent," Derek began, but had to cut himself off as Cara chased Casey across the stage with a chair, threatening bodily harm for what he had said, "Er…anymore violent, let's award tonight's best couple their honorary sash, and the small present we've unofficially prepared without our class sponsors' knowledge for specific reasons!"

Mr. Lancer and a few teachers that had been standing off to the side of the stage sent rather unhappy and disapproving glares to the teens that were in charge of everything. They just shrugged and smiled innocently, much to the sponsors' vexation.

"So, audience, who's it gonna be? Couple number one?"

With the slight smattering of applause that came with the first couple, Sam turned to Danny with a nervous, yet happy air about her, "Why do I get the feeling we're going to win this?"

"How about couple number two?" Derek called out, only to be met with silence and a few coughs as Casey and Cara glared at one another across the stage.

Danny smiled back at her nervously, enjoying the fact that she was happy they would win, "Because we know too much about each other?"

"And couple number three!"

Wild applause and lots of laughter met Danny and Sam as they turned to face one another, "So much for 'we're not lovebirds'…"

They stopped and burst out laughing, joining the rest of the audience, and thinking over the ridiculousness of it all as Derek wrapped things up, "Well, there you've got it folks! Danny and Sam, get your stuff, get out, and have a wild, fun time you two!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Outside, Danny held Sam's arm and kept them both invisible. As soon as they had been handed their prizes, they had made a mad rush for the backdoor, as the audience was making a mad rush for them. Fearing a mob, they had rounded the corner of the auditorium and Danny had grabbed on her, keeping them safe and out of sight.

The disappointed audience members who had wanted to congratulate the pair spent several minutes searching for them, but finally gave it up as lost and went on with their evenings with much talk of the event and cheerfulness.

Tucker and Valerie, however, sat in their seats patiently, waiting for the crowd to clear out. Danny and Sam wouldn't have gotten too far.

"Are they all gone?" Sam asked quietly as Danny phased them back into sight.

"Yep," he nodded and moved them both a bit away from the building, hoping to escape before Tucker and Valerie could catch up with them.

"Think we can get away with trashing these?" Sam asked genially as she held up two gaudy sashes that proclaimed them the 'perfect' match for one another.

"Hey!" Danny moved the box they had been given under his other arm and took his sash from the young woman, "I'm keeping mine! That's the first thing I've won in a really long time."

"Whatever," Sam rolled her eyes, "It's a good thing Dash wasn't here tonight or we'd really never be able to hear the end of it."

"Yeah," Danny nodded, "I'm never going to hear the end of it anyways if my parents ever hear about it. Thank God they couldn't make it tonight."

"Same with mine," Sam looked up to the sky with a sigh of relief, "Too bad certain _other_ people made it. Where _is_ Tucker, so I can kill him for that little stunt about kissing?"

"Well I'm right here," Tucker walked up with Valerie, but stood behind her slightly, "but you can't kill me because I've got a bodyguard!"

Valerie rolled her eyes as she finished closing the distance between herself and the 'couple' of the evening, "You two did really well. Can't say I'm surprised though."

"Ya' know," Danny shifted the box under his arm again to pop Tucker on the back of his head, "That was really evil of you two, I thought you'd be helping us out…"

"…not dooming us to a fate worse than death," Sam finished his sentence earning a curious glance from Valerie.

"We did!" Tucker put an around Sam, "We helped you guys to win!"

"Oh yes," Sam peeled his arm from around her and started walking with Danny, "and you perpetuated a misconception amongst the disillusioned population of not only our entire high school, but now most of the town as well."

"Right," Tucker stated with slight confusion as to why she was still trying to deny it, "So…what's in the box?"

"Huh?" Danny looked down at the small box in question, starting to open the lid and take a peek, "I dunno', let's find out."

As Sam tried to peek over his shoulder, the halfa gently edged her out of the way, "Me first!"

"No fair," Sam pouted unhappily, much like a spoiled child, even though she wasn't one, "Why do you always do that you cheater!"

"Because I'm a guy and guys do things…like…that," as Danny proceeded to talk to Sam, he also had opened the box and as soon as his eyes alit on the contents he turned the brightest red any of them had ever seen.

"Danny?" Sam asked curiously, a fierce rush of embarrassment causing her to blush slightly on behalf of the young man with whom she was connected.

"Whoa man," Tucker edged up beside his friend, "You match the fire hydrants…"

"What's in that box?" Valerie's curiosity got the better of her as she too stepped closer to the still blushing teen.

Danny's response to them all moving closer was to slam the lid shut.

"Absolutely nothing that any of you need to see, except…" Danny paused a minute phase his hand into the box and dig around slightly, withdrawing a pair of movie tickets, "Except these!"

"Movie tickets?" Sam eyed him carefully, trying to figure out what exactly had him blushing to much, "What…are they to a porno, you're awfully embarrassed…"

Tucker took the opportunity to snatch the tickets from Danny's hands as he turned to try and find an answer for Sam, "It's that new flick, really weird with lots of sex scenes, so you're right Sam, it might as well be a porno."

"They're trying to set you two up," Valerie smirked knowingly, "What else is in that box?"

"Trash," Danny answered immediately, the blush still as bright as ever. Sam was starting to worry that all the blood rushing to his cheeks was going to cause permanent damage, "Trash that I'm going to get rid of as soon as I find a dumpster."

"Geeze Danny," Sam snatched the box from Danny's grasp, "you'd think you'd have better reflexes by now…"

"No! Sam. You do not want to look in that box," Sam just raised her eyebrow, her inquisitiveness coming to the surface, "Please? I'll owe you another favor. I'll, uh, embarrass Paulina in front of the entire school…uh…"

"As tempting as that is and all," Sam began to edge open the lid, Danny's eyes turned green slightly as he glared intensely at the box, looking like it would spontaneously burst into flames if he stared hard enough.

"Wow, Danny is desperate. Wonder what's in that," Valerie paused as Tucker's hand found her shoulder and began to lead her away from the couple, "Can I help you?"

"We should stay over here for a minute."

"Why?"

Tucker just pointed to a now fully transformed Danny, "Because he's about to get it back."

"Gimme' that!" Danny jumped at Sam, grabbing the box and making it intangible, "Ha!"

"Danny," Sam growled up at the now floating boy, "Hand it. Over. Now."

Danny just chose to stick out his tongue as he floated lower. That turned out to be a rather bad mistake on his part as Sam grabbed a handful of his jumpsuit and pulled him down even closer to her, "Now."

"No way," Danny landed and turned human once again, Sam now having a fistful of his shirt instead of his suit, "You'll turn brighter red than I was…am. Think Sam. Dating kinda' game and couples, 'unofficial' unapproved present, them trying to goad us into admitting we like each other. Almost porno movie tickets…and me blushing my head off…"

"Almost porno tickets…" Valerie thought from her place to the side of the pair, then let out a silent 'oh' as her eyes widened.

"Oh no way," Sam suddenly understood and went nearly as red as Danny, "They wouldn't dare. Do they know how much trouble they'd be in if we turned them in?"

"I bet they were figuring that you'd be to busy to turn them in," Valerie put in smartly, laughing as the pair moved a little farther away from one another."

"So what's in here?" Tucker snatched the box from Danny and tore off the lid, only to suddenly bumble the box in a fit of nerves, "Oh!"

"Pick it up!" Valerie hit Tucker in the shoulder as the not so innocent contents of the box spilt across the sidewalk.

"Clean it up!" Sam hissed, shoving Danny towards Tucker who was currently scrambling to pick up. Both boys cringed as the picked up the motley assortment of…'toys' and 'useful' items and stuffed them back into the box.

"Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" Danny questioned as he slammed the lid back on and sprinted for a nearby dumpster. Depositing the 'trash', Danny showily dusted off his hands and with a last clap jogged back to the small group.

"How were we supposed to know?" Tucker clapped him congenially on the back, "You made such a big deal out of it, we just had to know too."

Rubbing her forehead, Sam grabbed Tucker's ear to move him forward and leave Danny alone, "Can we just go to my house and watch movies…non-almost porno movies, like we planned? You're welcome to come too, Val."

"Sounds good," Valerie walked to Sam's side and leaned to whisper in her ear, making sure to say it loud enough for the boys to hear as well, "but I think you should know Danny kept those movie tickets…"

"DANIEL FENTON!" Sam took off after the already running halfa, "I'm telling Mom!"

"I didn't do it!" Danny ran as quickly as he could, but still couldn't shake the girl, 'I forgot she jogs all the time!'

Tucker and Valerie just continued on their merry way, laughing as they went and enjoying one another's company.

"Nicely done," Tucker laughed as they both watched them still chasing one another and bickering, with Danny now utilizing his ghost powers to keep Sam from pummeling him.

"But of course," Valerie smiled kindly, before nodding towards the pair where Sam had finally gotten a hold of Danny by the foot, which was floating about even with her chin, "Now let's catch up before she does something she regrets…"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Danny lay contently in his room that night, listening to his computer lull him with the hypnotic melodies that were proceeding forth from his speakers. When he had arrived home, he had been pleasantly surprised to find Jazz waiting for him and his parents still busy with whatever had detained them from attending in the fundraiser in the first place.

As the beat slowly pulled him farther and farther into a relaxed state, Danny thought more and more on the evening spent with Sam and the game that they had played for their fellow schoolmates' pleasures. She had been happy and excited and nervous in that deliciously anxious manner that one felt when with someone they liked. Not just liked, but 'like' liked.

She was beginning to act the way she had when the magic amulet that first brought the Princess Ghost to them came into his life. She wanted to go the upcoming dance, but would never in a million years mention it, no matter how badly she wanted it.

'Should I take her?' Danny played with the issue and handled it carefully in his mind, 'She always loves going to dances and I know she had a really great time with me the last time we went. That was ages ago though.'

The more Danny thought about Sam, the more he realized that he wanted to take her, that he couldn't stand the idea of her dancing with anyone else unless he knew that she was his date, and even then he still felt a rush of possessiveness at the very thought. Then too, the more he thought about wanting to take her the more nervous he became.

'If I ask her, and she says no, what would I do, act like it's no big deal? If she says yes, what am I going to do…where would that put us…would there be an 'us' then or would we just go as friends…would she just want to go as friends or,' but Danny had managed to make himself intangible in his apprehension and found himself falling through his bed, through the floor, and landed with a hard thump face down on the floor right in front of a very surprised Jazz.

"Danny?" she looked down at her brother who was currently sitting up and rubbing his nose, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Heh," the teen leapt to his feet, "Oh, nothing….I just was thinking about something and wasn't really paying attention to anything and the next thing I knew, here I was…"

"Only you," Jazz watched as he ran back up the stairs without waiting for her response, "can make a completely meaningless sentence mean something, little brother…"

With a last shake of her head, Jazz herself headed up the stairs with a yawn, ready to turn in for the night, but first stopped to peek her head into her brother's room, "Hope whatever it was that had you distracted works out. I have the feeling that it will though, so no worries. Night Danny."

"Yeah, uh thanks," he smiled back at her from his bed, "Night Sis. I'm glad that you're almost always right, because I'm going to need all the help I can get with this..."


	57. Petitioning

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Heh…there's a wink to Ant Crown in the first sentence, lol! I hope you guys enjoy how much I'm antagonizing Danny in this chapter…it's sooooo much fun! This chapter was actually inspired by listening to "Story of a Lonely Guy," by Blink-182. Really a lot of songs off of the "Take Off Your Pants and Jacket" cd goes with this . I love Blink sometimes…

And thus, with this chapter, starts the interruptions that most of you predicted a few chapters ago!

PS-Didn't edit because it's _long _and I'm tired. You know the drill, tell me if you find anything wrong, and I hope you enjoy it!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Fifty Seven: Petitioning**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
First Attempt, Sidewalk to School, 7: 34 A.M.  
.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Less than two weeks to prom and Danny had phased himself through his bed, various floors, the roof of the school, and very nearly to the center of the earth one thousand four hundred and fifty two times. Well, maybe not to the center of the earth, but Danny had found himself under the dirt enough times to warrant the idea.

It was now or never, and if he was going to ask Sam to prom, today was the deadline for him to get it done so she had time to get a dress and he had time to get the corsage and make sure that everything would happen. If he was going to take Sam to prom than everything had to be absolutely perfect…and that would take a _lot_ of work as he so often had problems with his luck.

"He..hey Sam."

He was feeling ridiculous right then, stuttering when it was just _Sam_ he was trying to ask out. His best friend in the entire world, the girl who had seen him through thick and thin, the young woman who was looking really, really good in that pair of boy's pants with the chain and all those pockets, and that black shirt that she always used to wear with that purple oval….shoot, now he was even more nervous about it.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" she turned to smile at the boy who was practically having a breakdown or so she felt. He was disproportionately nervous to their immediate surroundings and for the past few days it had just been getting worse and worse. Something was up with the boy, but for the life of her she couldn't figure it out.

'Maybe he's just nervous about those tests that we have today,' Sam chewed on her lip as she thought it over, then tried not to laugh at how he was acting, 'Who knows with him though…'

"Not a lot," he tried to sound and act casually with a shrug, but things didn't always go his way as it came out more as a squeak and jerky movement. He quickly remedied this by shoving his hands in his pockets and looking away awkwardly. Oh yeah. Real smooth.

"Me either, just getting ready to walk to school with you like always," Sam shrugged, still trying to figure out what was going on with her best friend. It was going to bug her to no end…

"Heh, yeah," Danny rubbed the back of his neck and hurried to catch up with the already moving girl, "Hey uh, Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam asked with a smirk, hoping that finally she would discover the secret of what had been bothering the boy, "Yeah?"

"Yes, Danny?" she turned to ask the boy for a third time, only to find him completely missing, 'Guess he must have sensed a ghost or something…though they don't usually bother him unless something's going on…hm, oh well.'

"Hey Sam!" Tucker called as he jogged up, "Where's Danny?"

"Oh, hey Tuck," she smiled back as he joined her, "I really don't know, one second he's here, the next he's done. You know how Danny is sometimes."

"Yeah," Tucker laughed as he walked on with Sam, "Hey, you decided about going to prom yet?"

"I'm really not sure," Sam sighed and shook her head, "You're going stag, so at least I'll know one person if I go. I still have a couple of weeks to figure it out."

"Yep," Tucker laughed, "Plenty of time for you Miss Rich Girl."

"Oh shut up," and the two moved off laughing, leaving an invisible Danny halfway sunk into the ground.

'At least I caught myself this time and didn't sink _all_ the way in,' the halfa grumbled as he folded his arms and raised out of the ground, 'How the heck am I gonna' do this?'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
Second Attempt, Passing Period, Hallway, 8: 58 A.M.  
.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Hey Sam," Danny smiled as he walked to their row of lockers, "You're feeling kinda' worried, what's going on?"

"Test, fourth period," Sam answered shortly, pulling a book from her locker and immediately burrowing herself in it's text, "I only halfway studied it last night and now I'm worried that I won't do very well. I just realized that I have no idea what half of the test is on…"

"Oh, well I don't really want to bother you, but would you mind if I asked you a question about prom?" Danny rushed out, but didn't quite manage to get the question all the way said before he felt that slight tingle as his powers started to act up.

He cringed. His pants disappeared. He was mortified. Sam was still stuck in her book and ignoring him completely.

"Sorry Danny, I've got to go," Sam turned and walked down the hall without a second glace, "I _have_ to get this chapter read…"

"Oh," Danny said in half shock, half relief, "See ya' later I guess…"

Danny then realized that his pants were currently around his ankles and hurried to pull them up, sighing and leaning his head against his locker in dejection, 'How the heck is this going to work?'

As Danny stood wallowing in his misery, Mr. Lancer, who had been enjoying the show from the sidelines, walked back to his office and opened his bottom drawer. Hurrying back, he was pleased to still see Danny in the same position…well, not really pleased because he could guess what he was suffering through.

"Daniel," Mr. Lancer's heavy hand landed on the teen's shoulder, turning him from the lockers and to face him, "here."

Danny looked down to find a brown leather belt in his vice principal's hands, and took it with a long-suffering sigh, "Thanks Mr. Lancer, but this really won't help. Sorry about the pants thing, I didn't mean to do it."

"I know," Lancer stated in clear amusement, "I just wanted to tell you good luck. You really don't have much to worry about, or at least that's what I think."

"I have plenty to worry about," Danny slipped the belt through the loops just to please the man who was trying to help him out, "Thanks for caring though."

"Of course," Mr. Lancer nodded, "Just relax when you're trying to ask Sam."

"I've tried, but…hey," Danny shot him a questioning look, "How did you know I was trying to ask Sam."

Rolling his eyes, Mr. Lancer tried to find a way to word it, but decided that being blunt was probably the best route, "Daniel, you are as clear in this matter as you can be in your other form. _Everyone _can tell that you like her, except for the two of you."

"Heh," the halfa chuckled humorlessly, "I wish it was as easy as you make it sound. There's just a lot of…_stuff_ getting in the way."

"Why?" Edward Lancer was determined to give the boy a boost, "Do you always let things stand in your way?"

"Uh, no," Danny said in confusion as he watched Lancer walk away chuckling to himself, 'But it really isn't as easy as all that…is it?'

With a last exasperated sigh and shake of his head, Danny headed off to second period, ready to give it a try again, 'Why me?'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
Third Attempt, Second Period, 9:50 A.M.  
.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Alright, just ask her,' Danny coached himself as he sat at his desk behind Sam, 'She's your friend, it's not like she's gonna' laugh in your face…unless she takes it the wrong way and thinks it's a joke…but she wouldn't do that because she'd feel how nervous I am…crap, she probably feels it right now…'

Danny glanced down at the notebook he was supposed to be taking notes in, the pages still as blank and clean as when he first opened it, with the exception of several doodles in the margins, 'Maybe if I don't say it out loud. Note, write a note….good idea, I'm a genius!'

Quietly tearing out a sheet of his notebook paper, which took nearly a full minute as he was trying to be extra quiet and not draw attention to himself, Danny started down at the white and blue lined paper, chewing on the edge of his pencil. Gnawing a pencil to pieces had always seemed to help him think in the past, so why the heck wasn't it now?

'Alright so,' Danny confronted the page as he normally would an enemy that he was fighting, 'First move has to be strong…but I don't want to get over confident, and I definitely want to feel it out, see how it goes…'

Placing pencil tip to paper, Danny began to write, but soon discovered a minor problem. He was phasing the pencil out, and it currently looked as though he were holding air, 'Not good! Concentrate Daniel James Fenton, concentration is key!'

Taking a deep breath Danny started again. Pencil tip to paper, so far so good, start writing…not so good. Danny had managed to start phasing, not the pencil, but the tips of his fingers out of existence. His pencil hit the table with a sharp 'clack' sound and drew the attention of several of his classmates.

Most decided, fortunately, that the boy who was so in the habit of nodding off at random times, had once again nearly fallen asleep. The teacher seemed to think so as well, as she simply shook her head and, after sending a stern warning in the form a gaze his way, returned to her lecture.

Sam had turned around to give him a questioning look, but he simply greeted her with an overly bright smile, which had her on edge. The emotions coming from her were going to be his downfall if he couldn't block them out.

The more jumpy she felt, the more he would feel himself to start to tingle in response, and spontaneously disappearing in class and then showing back up would be bound to draw attention.

'Breath,' he closed his eyes to try and regain control of the situation, 'Just breath and relax…it's fine, all I'm doing is writing Sam a note like I've done a thousand times before. I don't even have to mention anything about a certain something that might possibly lead to a gathering of people our age…nope, just sayin' hi.'

He managed to scrawl that much onto the paper along with a small happy face before he discretely passed it up to Sam, who accepted the note readily enough. The class wasn't exactly boring, but it wasn't exactly her favorite subject either.

Scribbling something down and handing it back, Sam glanced over her shoulder and tried to figure out why Danny was still so nervous, 'He obviously didn't study at all for whatever test he has to take this afternoon. I know he has a test in _something_, I remember talking to him and Tuck about us all having tests the same day in different classes…he'll probably be nervous for the rest of the day.'

Danny, on the other hand, wasn't having much coherent thought as he tried to figure out how to make the next move without pulling his vanishing trick again, be it on himself or some object.

Reading over the normal, 'Hi yourself, what's up?' from Sam, he tried and tried to think of something funny to say that might possibly lead into asking Sam to the prom.

His hand immediately winked in and out of existence.

'I can't even think about doing it,' Danny shook his head tiredly, 'but I have to. I will take her to prom, I will, I will, I will…hey, look at that, I didn't phase out!'

Silently rejoicing, and shouting his victory in his mind, Danny put pencil tip to paper again and started to write about the prom, and what was going on, and who was taking who, and the like. He only had a few more minutes before the bell rang, so he had to do this quickly.

'Why is it such a big deal anyways?' he bemoaned in his mind as he erased a word he didn't think he spelt correctly and tried another in it's place, 'It's just a dance with Sam. We've danced before, we've…kissed before even if they were fake ones….if I can't do this then how am I ever going to ask her to go steady?'

Glancing down and actually paying attention to what he was seeing, he found that he had ended up writing over half of his long note to Sam on his desktop. It only took him a second to realize what had happened.

In his musing he had phased the paper into intangibility.

He quickly set to work on rectifying the problem by mercilessly scrubbing at the wooden slab with the already half gone eraser. When the eraser finally bit the dust, he used the palm of his hand to rub the lead from the surface, leaving a large, shiny, gray mess in it's place.

Diving into his backpack, Danny began to frantically search for another eraser, only to find that he didn't have one. A tap on his shoulder had him sitting upright in a second, his nerves already stretched too thin as it was.

"Thought you could use an eraser," Sam stated dryly, trying her best to hide her amusement at his panicky mood, "You seem to have made a mess of things…"

"You could say that again," Danny grumbled as he took the eraser from her, being extremely cautious so as not to touch her. Touching her would probably have made them both blush right then and then poof, he'd disappear, leaving his classmates to question what had happened.

It was turning out to be one heck of a day, and deciding to call it quits for the moment to regain his courage and calm his nerves, Danny set his sights on lunch.

'Lunch, that's when I'll do it,' he lay his head on his desk right as the bell ring, hoping he didn't have a giant pencil mark on his forehead, 'if I even make it that far…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
Fourth Attempt, Lunch Period, 12:34 P.M.  
.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Sam had been having the most interesting day.

Danny's feelings kept tumbling one over the other, giving her a slight sense of vertigo, but on an internal, emotional level, and honestly, it was a very strange way to feel…

He'd been nervous, anxious, edgy, antsy, jumpy, tense, agitated, and all the other synonyms for the word 'worried' all day. She knew they had tests, but now, that theory just didn't seem to be cutting it. It was normal enough as it was for him to be worried about a test, but being that upset about it for that long was really pushing the envelope.

Just as Sam settled down to her spinach and tomato salad, with a raspberry vinaigrette that no one else seemed to appreciate, Danny came walking into the cafeteria, head held high, shoulders back, and a slightly jauntiness to his walk that he normally only had when he was feeling cocky about something. Well, the feeling was there, but as soon as their eyes met, it began to fade.

His head lowered, his shoulders hunched inward, and the air of confidence slowly leaked out of the boy, leaving behind a slightly apprehensive energy that, compiled with his normal klutziness, had even Sam worried about the possible accidents that might occur with food and trays and other such things.

Danny, miraculously, managed to make it through the lunch line and back to the table without any mishaps, and sat next to Sam in his normal spot, only a little closer than normal.

"Hope you did good on your test," he smiled her way before he started to eat.

"I think I did pretty darn well," Sam smirked back, "and I get to pick it up at the end of the day."

'Interesting,' Sam smiled to herself, the butterflies that everyone described floating around in her stomach as she reacted to his thousand watt smile and proximity, 'Something is definitely up with the halfa today…wonder if there's a problem.'

Danny ate his lunch in silence after that exchange, nodding his replies to the people around him and chatting amiably for a few moments whenever anyone tried to engage him in conversation, but on the whole ignored the general hubbub around him. That had Sam even more intrigued.

In fact, as soon as she noticed how quite the normally lively and talkative teen was being, she turned slightly in her chair to face him, "What's up Danny?"

A kind, goofy smile spread across his face, as he glanced around and noticed that no one was paying them any attention, 'Now, do it now…'

"Not a lot," he replied as he too turned slightly more, "Just thinking about some things, ya' know, school, life, stuff like that."

'You,' the word slipped through his conscious, another silly smile coming to life even as he thought it. Sam's reaction was to smile back, and immediately his nervousness increased, 'No, keep it cool, you're doing great, just ask her…'

Sam though, noticed her backpack had fallen over when they had shifted in their seats and went to grab it and set it back upright by her legs, lest anyone get caught up in the straps and trip themselves. Moving her hand down, she noticed that it was several degrees cooler directly to her right…and that her arm had just brushed against something freezing cold and tingly, right where Danny's right leg should have been.

Shooting back upright, Sam elbowed her halfa hard in the ribs, leaning over and hurriedly whispering his state to him, "Danny, your _leg_ is _gone_. Fix it!"

"Wha…" Danny seemed to break from trance that had him staring in her general direction, and glancing down at his leg, sighed deeply, phased it back in, and promptly pushed his tray away from him to lay his head on the table.

"Danny, you alright?" Star had caught the move and Sam's worried look, "Are you getting sick?"

"No Star," Danny mumbled out, "I just got a headache…just a little worried about that test in last period."

"Hey, I always picture myself acing the test and that helps me not stress as much," Kwan stated wisely with a nod, causing Star to gaze adoringly in his direction, "You should try it."

"Yeah, thanks," Danny answered as he lifted his head and held it with his left hand, elbow against the table supporting the weight, "I feel better already."

"Danny," Sam frowned when everyone's attention had diverted back to Tucker and Valerie, who were telling of the pervious adventures they had been having in the 'teasing Sam and Danny' club they seemed to have formed between them, "I know something's wrong. Normally it would just be the weird way you've been acting, but don't forget that I kinda' know what's going on inside your weird mind."

"It's fine," Danny waved her off as he turned back and resumed eating, "I've just been having an off day."

"Are you sure it's not more than that?" she asked quietly, "I know you've been really worried about something lately, and you phased your leg out…you aren't thinking about Paulina like _that _again are you?"

"No, Sam," Danny chuckled, turning to face her, his eyes finally looking lighter and happier like they were supposed to, "I told you I'm just a little out of whack today. Guess I'm a little tired from studying or something."

"You don't study," Sam shot back with a disapproving look, "Is that what this is about, you didn't study for your test and now you're regretting it?"

"Yeah," Danny cast his eyes down, clearly trying to evade the line of questions she was shooting his way, "Don't worry about me so much, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

"I know that, you dork," Sam rolled her eyes as she too turned back to her meal, "I'm just worried about you…you aren't loosing control again are you?"

The last part had been asked in a tiny whisper that Danny had barely caught. He'd actually ended up leaning in closer to hear it and backed away quickly before he did any more damage with his lack of control, "Uh, what makes you think that? I'm fine Sam, really."

"Alright," she let it go. She shouldn't have, but he obviously wasn't ready to talk about whatever was bothering him, so she just let him have his way, 'I know you're lying, doofus, you can't lie to your best friend, link or no. I'll find out what's bothering you, one way or another….'

Lunch continued on with Danny slipping away before it ended, claiming he had an extra credit paper to complete. Sam just sighed, 'Another lie, another thing for me to worry about…what the heck is gong on?'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
Fifth Attempt, Passing Period, Lockers, 1:57 P.M.  
.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"I can do this, I will do this," Danny chanted to himself as he headed to his locker, "I won't stop trying until I do this…I mean, I'm getting better, I only lost my leg last time…I'm so screwed."

As he stopped at his locker, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie all headed up to him, with Tucker in the lead, "So when are we gonna' start the project?"

"I don't know," Danny shrugged, "I guess we should start it pretty soon, you never know what's going to happen to keep us from finishing it."

"You don't have to tell me that again," Valerie shook her head in exasperation, "At least things have been quieter since you had that little chat with the ghosts."

"It's pretty convenient, for all of us," Sam smiled, "at least we won't have to stop every couple of hours to chase down a ghost."

"I could just see it," Tucker began exaggeratingly, "The four of us working on our American History project, Presidents and their Pasts, only to have them come back as ghosts and try to take over the world…"

"Don't even go there," Danny hung his head and laughed, "I've had weirder things happen."

"It won't happen," Sam sounded positive of the fact, and her feelings of confidence were boosting his own greatly, "and if it does, we'll just have to interview them while kicking their butts."

Everyone got a good laugh out of that. Tucker and Valerie turned off as they got stuck on how the project should be designed, leaving Danny tugging at his collar and rubbing the back of his neck, "You know, prom's coming up pretty soon."

"Yeah," Sam nodded as she opened her locker and removed her book for the next class she had, "It's supposed to be really cool this year, not some lame theme or anything like that, just whatever people feel like going as. Wanna' be a princess, be a princess. Wanna' be a punk rocker, be a punk rocker. Sounds like it'll be lots of fun and I…Danny?"

Looking around Sam found the boy gone, his feelings rushing a thousand miles an hour and Sam was left trying to sort them all out, 'I swore he was right here…'

Taking another glance around her and noticing Tucker and Valerie looking around in confusion as well, led her to assume that Danny had surprised them with his disappearing act as well, "Did you guys see where he went?"

"Nuh-uh," Valerie shook her head, looking around as though she expected him to pop up from anywhere and try to scare them, "He was there one second, and then I looked away, and when I looked back he was gone."

"Yeah," Tucker nodded, "Maybe something came up…"

"Maybe," Sam responded slightly sadly as she began to move off to class, "If you guys see him, make sure he's alright…he's been acting weird all day. Oh, hey Dash."

"Hey Sam," Dash smiled as she passed him and continued on her way, "What's up with her?"

"Danny disappeared on her while they were talking," Valerie sighed, then smiled knowingly, "I swear those two act like they're married sometimes."

"Whatever," Dash rolled his eyes, "I gotta' get my notebook, completely forgot it…See ya' in class Val."

"See ya' in class," Valerie nodded as she began to move off, Tucker splitting from them as well to head to the library where his class was meeting to do research on another paper he had coming up in English.

Dash just stood at the lockers until he was sure that most of the people in the hall were gone, then turned to lean against the one next to Danny's, "You coming out Fenton?"

"How'd you know I was in there?" Danny asked as his head appeared and he took a peek around, phasing himself out of the locker as he did so.

"I watched you fall into it while you were listening to Sam," Dash laughed, "It was pretty funny to see your face when you started to go through it. Probably shouldn't have been leaning on it when you were staring at her boobs."

"I wasn't staring at her boobs," his face lit up with a blush, and he scowled angrily at the teen beside him as he too leaned against the lockers, "I was listening to her talking about prom, and the next thing I know I was through the locker door."

"So why didn't you just come back out?" Dash frowned, "Sam was looking for you."

"I know," Danny looked away, upset that he had made her feel slightly upset, "I was just kinda' embarrassed that I chose _that_ moment to go intangible…"

"What was she talking about?"

"Uh," Danny blushed again slightly, realizing that this conversation was heading towards him telling Dash what was happening, "She was talking about prom…"

"What about it?" Dash crossed his arms as the bell rang and snorted, "Heh…another day, another detention…"

"I was going to ask her," Danny leaned forward to rock himself into standing up straight, "and she started going off about how it was going to be good this year because you could dress however you wanted…and I, uh…"

"You got nervous," Dash smiled maliciously, "Aw, poor little Fenton, got all nervous about askin' his little girlfriend to the prom…what's the matter, 'fraid she'd say 'Hell no!' or something?"

"Something like that," Danny frowned and cast about the floor for something to stare at, "I like her a lot, and I know she likes me….it's kinda' hard not to know with the connection we have, but I don't know if she likes me, likes me or if it's just a friends thing."

"Dude," Dash clapped him hard on his back, pushing him forward slightly, but not making him stumble as he had hoped, "Just walk up to her and smack her ass, then tell her she's going to prom with you."

"Let me guess," Danny looked slightly shocked at the suggestion, "It always works for you?"

"Pretty much," Dash nodded, "I don't know if I'd be able to get away with it on Sam or Valerie, but you're already half-dead, what do you have to loose?"

"That just makes me feel so much better about it," Danny tucked his hands into his pockets, looking up at the lights on the low ceiling, "Thanks for the advice, but I want to stay alive long enough to graduate, and knowing Sam I'd be smacked into next Wednesday for trying a stunt like that."

"Sometimes you just gotta' go for it," Dash shrugged as he stood and headed off, "Gotta' get to class. Good luck with your girlfriend, 'Fraidy Fenton…you know this is the first time I didn't have to stuff you into your locker…you did it for me…"

"Shut up….stupid Dash…" Danny grumbled at the boy's smirk as he headed off as well, 'Why does everyone seem to think me asking Sam to the prom is going to be easy?'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
Sixth Attempt, After School, On the Stairs, 3: 48 P.M.  
.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Waiting on the steps of the school, Danny found that staring at the clouds was both fascinating in that 'I'm so bored I could do anything right now and it would seem entertaining,' way and the 'God this is so peaceful, why haven't I tried this before?' way. His life, it seemed, was full of paradoxes…

With another sigh, Danny reflected on how happy Sam was feeling at the moment, and how incensed she had been just a few seconds ago, 'That was weird…wonder what's taking her so long.'

A few seconds later the door burst open, and out came a smiling Sam, a paper in her hands and the look in her eye one of fierce pride in her accomplishments. Sitting down beside him, she waved the paper in front of his face with a satisfied look, a smug smile replacing her earlier happy ones.

"Did well I take it?" Danny asked as he leaned back against the stairs.

"More than 'well' thank you," Sam replied, holding the paper still so he could see it, but glared as she found his eyes closed, "I got a point back."

"What?" Danny opened his eyes to look, only to have Sam snatch the paper away from him, "How'd you do that? Is that why you were all riled up?"

"I was getting my test back, and things just went my way," she smiled happily, then looked at him with a question in her eyes, "Hey, how come you disappeared on me today? Twice, might I add…"

"Heh, about that," Danny started uncomfortably, "I just had a lot on my mind."

"You started talking about prom the last time, now that I think about it, you've been kinda' mentioning it on and off all day," she turned to look up at the clouds like he had been doing, only to find that his head and part of his shoulders and arms had disappeared completely, before they reappeared with an extremely freaked out look on his features, "No need to loose your head…"

"Oh ha ha ha," Danny stood up, angrily chastising himself for loosing it yet again, 'Way to go, now you're the funny man…lost your head, literally. God, even when she starts talking about it I loose it….I give up, I just give up!'

"Danny?" Sam stood and nudged him gently, feeling very badly about what she had said as he mood hit rock bottom suddenly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset…I was just joking, you know that right?"

"I know," Danny smiled, "I'm just not having a very good day. Don't worry about it Sam, I'm not upset at you. I just need a good hamburger and a break from school."

"That I can do," Sam smiled back as she linked her arm through his, "Come on, it's time to go to the Nasty Burger for a hamburger and no school. We're meeting Val there and then Tuck is coming later, and I promise, no prom talk."

"Sounds good to me," Danny relaxed, moving off with Sam on his arm and finally feeling normal for the first time all day, 'Just don't even think about it. You're going to the Nasty Burger with Sam, normal stuff, smile and enjoy it. No going invisible or anything.'

Danny had finally relaxed at Sam's touch, and much to her surprise, hadn't faded out. At a tiny flash of longing and the memory of the first dance they had ever had came to her, feeling as though Danny hadn't meant to send it, rather just think it.

Sam then had a sudden understanding about her very strange day, 'I know what's up with you know now, Daniel Fenton…but I am not doing it for you, I'd die of embarrassment if I was wrong. Do you seriously want to take me to prom…or is it something else? I don't know about you, but I'm ready to try something new…'

Glancing at the boy walking beside her with a happy smirk on his face, she licked her dry lips and tried to suppress the nervous feeling that _she _was now having, 'This would be taking our relationship to the next step, wouldn't it…well, 'relationship' as in 'friendship'…what would we be then? Not together unless he asked me, but something, right? Does everything have to be this hard?'

"What are you think about so hard, Sam?" Danny steered her towards the doors of the Nasty Burger, "You're frowning and nervous…"

"Ah, nothing," Sam grabbed the door before Danny could and stuck her tongue out at him, "and I can get the door myself."

"Stubborn Sam, very stubborn," Danny laughed as they walked in and greeted Valerie. She just laughed with him and his once hectic, nervous, bad day started to even back out, 'Guess I wasn't meant to take her to prom after all. Maybe it's for the best…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
After Giving Up All Hope, 3:59 P.M.  
.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Hey there you two are!" Valerie called out from her place in line, "I was wondering if you were even going to show up."

"Had to wait for this one," Danny motioned towards Sam at his side, "She was all happy about her test or something. Took her forever to get out of school."

"It didn't take me that long," Sam ignored the boy beside her and addressed Valerie, "I was just getting a point back on my essay test."

"You got a point back on your essay test?" Valerie asked in confusion, "What, was it a make or break thing?"

"Not really," Sam smirked as they moved forward slightly, the lines being long from the after school rush, "I had a ninety six, but read my teacher's comment about it not being a valid argument and kinda' got upset. I pointed out that since the essay was persuasive, my opinion, even if he had never heard of the argument I used, was valid because when you're persuading someone it's based on your opinions anyways."

"So he gave you a point back and you got a ninety seven instead of a ninety six?" Danny pulled out his wallet as they reached the front of the line, "I got it."

"I got my own soda, you pay for Sam's if you need to pay for something," Valerie bumped Danny back into Sam, "And I would have stuck with the ninety six, girl, for fear of the teacher getting' mad and knocking my grade down."

"Every point counts," they replied at the same time, then blushed slightly and started to laugh.

"That's uh, what Sam always says," Danny smiled at Val before turning back to Sam, "That's why I said it…and uh…"

"Welcome to Nasty Burger, may I take your order, sir?" the teen behind the counter asked in a bored monotone, breaking off Danny's explanation to a highly amused Valerie.

"Uh, two strawberry shakes please," Danny took out a ten dollar bill, "and a thing of fries."

"Nine fifty two," the boy replied, handing him his change and a ticket, "It'll be out in a second, thanks. Next, please?"

Walking over with Valerie, who had already gotten her soda, and Sam, the three took a seat in the booth, only for Danny to have to stand right back up as they called his order number, "Be right back…"

"So," Valerie glanced at Sam with a wicked look in her eyes, "you going to prom with Danny, or what?"

"Actually," Sam started to answer, "he hasn't asked and I don't know if…"

"Man, this stinks," Danny set the tray down in front of the girls, one order of fries and a shake and a soda cup on the tray, "They only had enough stuff for one shake."

"My shake," Sam smiled happily, "you still owe me from making me play that stupid 'Perfect Matches' game…"

"Fine," Danny grumbled as he sat, "but that's the last thing…"

"Fine, whatever," Sam smirked happily as she took a sip of her shake, "Hey, I gotta' go to the restroom, be back…"

"Me too," Valerie grabbed her purse as she headed after Sam, "Don't get too lonely without us."

"Right…" Danny rolled his eyes, which then alit upon Sam's shake once the girls were out of sight, 'Score…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
Ideas Take Hold and Work, 4:08 P.M.  
.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Wonder what's holding Tucker up," Sam sat back down beside Danny, Valerie taking the other side, as they all grabbed for their drinks. Sam's straw went to her lips, and she began to slowly draw in the cold drink….but found herself sucking air instead, "What the…"

Danny, at that moment began to feel nervous in a rather impish manner, and Valerie caught him as he fidgeted slightly, "What's going on? Why're you jumpy Fenton?"

"Heh, no reason?" Danny asked his statement and found the back of his head hit by Sam, which caused him to chuckle nervously and rub the back of his neck.

"Danny?" Sam turned to the boy with a sugary tone to her voice that had even Valerie on edge, "Where's my shake?"

With a charming smile that had Valerie remembering exactly _why_ she had liked the boy in the first place, Danny matched Sam's timbre with a sweet tone of his own, "In your cup?"

"Dummy," Sam grumbled as she reached over his arm and grabbed his soda, "I'm taking this in retaliation."

"Aw, come on Sam!" Danny pouted and tried to steal the drink back, but had his hands slapped away as she sipped happily, "It was a strawberry shake, and you know I love strawberry shakes and you got the last one!"

"It's not my fault," Sam replied tersely, sipping the soda once again, "they ran out of stuff."

"When did you even drink it?" Valerie asked in a slightly annoyed, slightly impressed tone as she finally figured out what was going on.

"When I had you both hypnotized so you wouldn't notice," Danny winked, but stopped to glare at Sam with an, "Ow!"

"Whoops," Sam said without any real concern, "My foot must have slipped and rammed into your shin. Sorry about that…"

As Danny glared and reached down to rub the abused leg, Valerie leaned over the table slightly, "Seriously, when?"

"When you two were in the bathroom," Danny grinned sheepishly, giving Sam the 'eyes' to hopefully gain forgiveness, "I didn't drink all of it though…just um, a little more than half…or maybe a little more…"

"That's sooooo kind of you," Sam took a sip, "_Not_."

Valerie spent a half a second in contemplation before snapping and gaining the pair's attention, "You two should go out."

'Go out?' Sam thought to herself, 'We are out…'

'She didn't mean it that way,' Danny too was trying to convince himself, 'Don't take it that way or you'll manage to sink through the booth or something…'

As Sam and Danny both chose to ignore the obvious meaning to her statement, Danny did the acting-completely-oblivious for them both, "We are out. We're out at the Nasty Burger."

"No, I mean _out_, out," Valerie sighed in frustration, "Like alone. Date-ish."

Sam chose that moment to nearly spit out her soda, "You too? Why does everyone do this?"

'Even Valerie thinks we should be together,' Danny realized suddenly, 'Everyone does think that, don't they? If we went to the prom together, we wouldn't be alone though…it'd be just like going to a party together or something, and I know Tuck and Val are going…'

"I know everyone says that or think you're already dating," Valerie tried not to laugh at the faces they were making, both trying their best to ignore the other's blush, "but…it's true. You'd probably both have a great time. You're always having a good time as friends, why not have a good time as something a little more?"

'We do have a good time as friends,' Danny's eyebrows raised, 'Why does it have to be anything more if I ask her to the prom? She's the one who's gonna' decide if we go any farther than friends…we've done 'friends' stuff tons of times. Why didn't I think of this before? Valerie, I seriously owe you something…if a 'date' is just going out alone…I'm so stupid!'

"I don't think that," but Sam was cut off, or rather shut up as she found a hand across her mouth, effectively silencing her as Danny drew in a shaky breath and the feelings of tension and nervousness exploded across her mind. The physical contact, however, seemed to keep him from phasing out.

"Alright."

Valerie was left flabbergasted at Danny's statement, and Sam nearly gave herself whiplash as she turned to look at the halfa beside her, squeaking out a single garbled word from under his hand, "Arit?"

"Well that was unexpected," Valerie laughed in surprise as she watched Sam watching Danny. The poor girl looked like she was about to asphyxiate and Danny quickly took notice of this and removed his hand from her mouth.

"Well, uh," Danny let his leg touch Sam's slightly in a small nudge, trying to get her to react, "if you think about it…uh…"

"Are you actually admitting that you like her?" Valerie asked in shock, not believing what she was bearing witness to. Her statement nearly caused Danny to phase out, but Sam's feeling of joy and happy anxiousness and hope and something a little warmer kept him in tact and in sight. Their legs touching might have helped a bit too...

"I'm not admitting to anything," Danny looked down, then back up and rubbed his fingers against the tabletop, "I was just gonna' say…look, a date is going out, alone, getting something to eat…or going to the movies or anywhere else together right?"

"Right," Valerie nodded, not following him, but playing along for the sake of the pair's hopefully soon to be relationship, "but the guy pays."

"Right, well," Danny started again, but stopped as Sam finally snapped out of it and brought her hands up to hide her face as she blushed brilliantly.

"I see where this is going," she said from her 'hiding place' as she started to laugh, "The school is going to have a field day if anyone ever hears about this…"

Danny chose just to ignore her and talk to Valerie, "Me and Sam have gone out alone before when Tuck couldn't make it. We've been to," he started to tick places off on his fingers, "movies, meals, the park, the mall, and over to each other's houses lots of times. I don't _always_ pay, 'cause we don't 'date', but I have paid before for birthdays or if I owe her or is she needs a pick-me-up from a bad day."

"It's 'Sam and I,' by the way. And to do a little damage control, none of those were actual dates," Sam frowned at both Danny and Valerie, "Tucker and I have gone out without you, and you and Tucker have gone without me. If you count our outing as 'dates', then you have to count those too."

"I'll bet twenty dollars that you two have a great time, but when it's you and Tucker," Valerie pointed at Sam first, then turned to point at Danny, "or you and Tucker, it isn't as much fun. I bet you two even have more fun than if it's all three of you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam denied with a blush, turning back to her soda, and thanking Danny silently that their legs were still touching. Something about physical contact seemed to be helping them both out, "All I know is that I wanted a strawberry shake and I'm stuck with soda."

"Fine," Danny was glad for the distraction, and began eating his cooling French fries, "I'll make you a strawberry shake when we get home. I've got the stuff in the fridge…"

"There you two go again," Valerie rolled her eyes as she picked off of Danny's fry plate, "Being all cute and couple-ish. 'When you get home,' really I didn't know you two lived together…"

"You've been hanging around with Tucker too much," Sam grumbled as she started to eat the fries as well, guarding the soda from Danny as she ate, "He means when we get to his house. We, as in Danny, myself, _and_ Tucker, all call Danny's house 'home'."

"I still think you two should _date_, date," she ate another fry, then began to dig in her bag as her cell phone rang, "Be right back you two, that's my Dad. Don't flirt too much while I'm gone, alright?"

Danny and Sam both blushed slightly as they watched the girl head out to get better reception. They continued to eat, and Sam felt Danny's confidence rising as each second passed that she didn't take her leg away from his where they were touching.

Waiting until she took a sip of soda, Danny asked the question that had been on his mind all day, "So would you go out on a date to the prom with me?"

Soda promptly went everywhere as Sam turned to stare at the boy beside her, "What?"

Laughing and grabbing a handful of napkins to help her clean up, Danny bumped her with his shoulder, desperately blocking out the tingling feeling that signaled him disappearing, "That was classic, Sam. Perfect timing…"

"Daniel Fenton," Sam's hurt and anger and pain washed over him and had him scrambling to explain, "that was one of the meanest…uh, why are you looking at me like that?"

"So you want to?" his smile and voice was so cute it hurt, and Sam would have been tempted to gag if she had witnessed this transpiring between another boy and girl. Right now, though, it had her insides melting, especially with the added feelings passing between them both, "Ya' know just so we can see how many people freak out and to see if we really do make a good couple…just for kicks."

"A date?" Sam questioned, her eyes holding hope and a light that had Danny feeling full to the bursting point.

"Yeah," Danny smiled nervously, leaning against her a little more, "If you'll let me take you."

"You and me?" Sam questioned again, not quite trusting herself to be hearing properly, "A date. To the prom."

"I'm starting to think I shouldn't have asked Sam," Danny chuckled nervously as he started to back away from her, "You're nervous and I'm really nervous, and I've been nervous all day, and I really don't want to phase out and…"

But Sam caught him in a hug, pushing him back slightly and almost out of the booth, her arms wrapping around him as her happiness did the same, "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes, but," Sam nodded and then moved back, not completely away from him, but far enough to sit comfortably, "uh, only as an experiment, to see if the bubblegum, cookie cutter, Barbie doll population of Casper High could possibly be right in assuming that we make a good couple."

"It's an experimental date, of course," Danny agreed with a happy smile, the blue of his eyes brighter and lighter than Sam had seen in a long while.

"Of course," Sam nodded as she turned back to cleaning up the mess, handing the trash to Danny who threw it away, "An experiment."

"So, this isn't too weird or anything is it?" Danny sat back down and picked up another fry, "I mean, I'm just curious what it'd be like to go on a date with you. Ya' know, to date your best friend even once is forbidden territory…"

They both started chuckling at that, as Sam smiled shyly, "Yeah, because you know how much we like to be rebels and go against everything that society sets as a standard…"

"Actually that's just you Sam," Tucker slid into the booth across from them, taking in their happy, slightly pink faces, "So what's up and why do you both look like flamingoes? Is this another one of those 'blushy moments' yet again interrupted by myself?"

"Has anyone ever told you, you ask to many questions?" Sam glared at the boy across from them, though he could tell it had no menace behind it.

"Ah, so I'm right," Tucker smiled widely, "It was a 'blushy moment'…"

"Dad wanted to chat my ear off…apparently it's unheard of that I'd want to go stag to prom…" Valerie said as she edged back into the booth, pushing Tucker over as she went, "And what's a 'blushy moment'?"

"A 'blushy moment'," Tucker began to define his coined statement, as he pointed to the blushing and protesting Danny and Sam, "Is when these two get caught acting all cutesy. These two have them often."

"Knock it off Tucker," Danny frowned as he pulled his fries out of the boy's reach, only to have Tucker steal some anyways.

"I told you two not to flirt while I was gone," Valerie pretended to chastise the pair, laughing all the while.

"We weren't flirting," Sam and Danny both answered dryly at the same time, only to earn a knowing look from Tucker and Valerie.

"We just decided," Sam rolled her eyes as she grabbed another French fry and tried to play it cool, even though her thoughts were racing, as well as her emotions, "to perform an experiment to see if the mass opinion of Casper High is correct in their postulation that Danny and I make a good couple by going to the prom together and seeing what peoples' reactions are."

'And what her reaction is,' Danny smiled to himself as he watched Tucker and Valerie's reactions, both slightly shocked, 'I hope this works out…I want this to work out so badly.'

As Sam started to feel Danny's hope, she began to feel something else edge into her mind as well. It was warm, and happy, and caring, and protective, and so many good things wrapped up into one. There was one more emotion however, that Sam had felt, but only so faintly that she had never been able to latch on and identify it, 'Is that…does he love me?'

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Danny asked with a smirk on his face, "You're all pink…"

"Nothing," Sam glared at him, though not meaning it at all, "Let's just get started on this project."

"So we get to watch you two be awkward while discussing prom details?" Tucker smiled mischievously, "I feel so honored."

"No you dork," Sam kicked his shin lightly as she went back to sipping at Danny's soda, her mood still as light as it had been when she had recognized the feeling.

"She meant the school project," Danny chuckled at Sam's reaction to Tucker.

"I think I'm going to win my twenty," Valerie put in playfully, ignoring Sam and Danny's glare, "Now let's get down to business."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
Defining and Figuring Things Out, 11:34 P.M.  
.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"So," Danny knocked at Sam's open window, "don't you think it's a little dangerous to leave your window open this late at night?"

"Not if there's a halfa wondering around the neighborhood for his nightly visit," Sam replied from her closet, her voice slightly muffled.

"What if it wasn't me?" Danny asked in slight irritation.

"Who else would be at my window at eleven something at night?" Sam asked as she walked out, a box of markers in her right hand and a poster of the presidents in the other.

"I don't know, and do you have everything in that closet?" Danny's mood was improving, even though he didn't want it to. Sam just had that kind of effect on him sometimes.

"Are we gonna' talk in questions the rest of the time you're hear or are we going to do something about this stupid project?"

"We have a week, and you're the one still talking in questions," the halfa replied with laughing eyes as he perched on the sill, "We don't need to start the project yet…"

"I just wanted to write down the presidents I wanted to do," Sam shrugged, "So are you here for your nightly visit or is this something else?"

"Heh," Danny chuckled as he resumed human form and walked over to Sam's desk to play at her computer, "I wanted to get away from Mom and Dad. They keep talking about all the stuff I have to do before prom and how many pictures they're going to have to take for Jazz since she won't be able to come home that weekend."

"You too, huh?" Sam glanced over her shoulder from her spot on the floor, flipping through her history book and circling the faces on the poster that interested her, "My Mom won't stop talking about dresses and lace and pink and white and what styles are in, and my Dad wants to talk to you alone one of these days."

"I'll have to remember to talk to him alone, with you somewhere nearby," Danny turned to look at Sam with slightly dread clear on his face, "You don't think he wants to talk about…_that _again, like my parents did?"

"Probably," Sam smirked wickedly, "but I'm not helping you out of that one. You asked me, so it's your problem."

"Not cool, Sam," Danny turned back to the computer, "Very not cool."

Silence settled comfortably over them as it had so many times in the past, though it only took a few moments before Sam couldn't take it and she had to speak again. She had far too many questions just beneath the surface, and they had to be asked.

"Danny?" she sat up and turned to face the teen. He too had turned and was ignoring the computer in favor of her, that wonderful nervous tension reappearing between them, "So…what are we now?"

"What do you mean?" he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I mean," Sam struggled to get it out before she lost the nerve, "you agreed with Valerie that we should go together to prom as 'a little more than friends'. Then you asked me out on a 'date' so what exactly are _we_?"

She had to know, she didn't care if he told her 'just friends' or 'together', she just wanted to know, and she was scared of what he'd say, thought she didn't know why.

"I," her halfa started and then stopped, moving to sit on the ground next to her, "I don't want to say the wrong thing, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Sam smiled, both of the on edge and trying not to show it, even though they could feel one another.

"I guess," Danny rubbed his neck, "we're whatever you think we are. It's up to you…"

"I think we should just see where it goes," Sam licked her lips as he moved closer, then stopped as footsteps were heard on the stairs. Moment over, or ruined, or whatever one would call it, they moved apart slightly, both smiling nervously and wondering what had almost happened for the umpteenth time in their friendship.

"I guess I had better go before anyone comes in and wonders how the heck I keep getting in here," Danny laughed as he stood quickly. Bending over, he placed a gentle, hesitant kiss on her right cheek and smiled down at her, "See ya' tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled as she watched him change and back away from her to the window, "Night Danny."

"Night," and he was out the window and floating in the sky, feeling more free on the wind than he had ever before while flying, 'She was happy…I kissed her cheek and she was happy and liked it and we're going to the prom!'

From her window, Sam was startled by a cry of "YES!" from somewhere in the sky from her halfa. A smile spread over her face, as the feelings that represented love, and the feeling of love itself, 'He may not have said it yet, but that's alright…I'll wait. Feeling it's better anyways…'

Both the halfa and his girl feel asleep with a happy smile on their faces that night. Now to just make it through prom and the world would be a very good place indeed…


	58. ShinDig

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Well, isn't this going to be fun? Wanna' see Sam's dress, hair and accessories? Go to my profile and check out the link. It's the dark red dress with the sheer black over-thingy in the upper left square. Minus the gloves and you got it.

I am so sorry for taking so long to get this up, and no matter how profusely I apologize it will never make up for my lateness! FFN hasn't been very nice to me and I've not been able to update for three days. But it's here now, and I think you'll enjoy it! I'm going to try to rot your teeth out, just so you are forewarned. Have toothbrush and floss and mouthwash? Good, you'll need it.

Oh, and Silverflare07 wrote a one-shot and dedicated it to me! It's called 'Constants' and it's really fluffy and funny! Go and read it, it's great!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Fifty Eight: Shin-Dig**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
_**'What Dreams May Come…'**_

_**The Junior Class of Casper High School formally invites you to the celebration of our Senior Class and the memorable years they have spent with us.**_

**_The formal dance begins at seven o'clock, on Saturday, May 6th.  
_**_**We await your presence with bated breath and hope that you enjoy this gathering of friends.  
**__**Please RSVP by the twentieth of April and make the proper arrangements.**_

_**This year's prom is being held at the Amity Park Convention Center and is sponsored by Mr. Edward Lancer, Ms. Gillian Porter, and Mrs. Susie Finke. We look forward to your arrival and hope that this extraordinary event is everything you've dreamed of!**_

'**_Dream lofty dreams, and as you dream, so shall you become.' James Allen  
_**'**_Our truest life is when we are in our dreams awake.' Henry David Thoreau  
_**.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Someone is way too excited about this stupid dance for his own health,' Sam bemoaned her fate of being woken up early by emotions alone. If they were _that_ strong, then what must the poor halfa be doing right then, 'Excited, anxious, hopeful, and a little sneaky. Never a good combination at nine in the morning.'

'I'm not ready to get up yet,' Sam moaned and then chuckled to herself, 'Why is it that he just _had_ to start getting up earlier than me? Why don't I get to sleep until like, noon or something?'

Rolling over to her side, she slowly opened her eyes, staring at the side of one of her pillows, comfortably snuggled down beneath her blankets and sheets and comforter. She liked to sleep warm, especially since she never knew when her halfa would show up for a visit and cause the temperature to drop. Sam smirked to herself at that thought, 'Guess I finally wised up and don't have to be cold anymore.'

Sam rolled over the opposite way, and observing her alarm clock, she watched the time go from nine to nine o' one. Deciding that being awake was probably far more productive and far less boring, the girl stretched and rolled over one last time, hoping to at least get out of her morning slump before facing the day by enjoying the feel of her soft pillows

But something else had her awake and sitting up quickly, 'No wonder that stupid boy was feeling that way! He snuck into my room!'

Sitting on top of the pillow next to her, which had been fluffed and carefully placed a few inches away from her so that she wouldn't upset it, was a single red rose and two coupons from her coupon book, 'That tricky little…'

She found herself ignoring the coupons for the moment in favor of pulling the rose to her, inhaling the sweet fragrance and laughing as the petals gently brushed against her nose, reminding her of silk. Smiling down at the flower, Sam realized it was the third one she had from her best friend, 'You're a sweet one…and I'm definitely lucky to have you as my 'little more than just a friend' best friend.'

Laughing at her own strange thoughts, Sam proceeded to roll out of bed and find a place to place the beautiful gift. The bottle of water she had by her computer would do for a vase for the moment, that way no awkward questions from her parents or anyone would crop up. She could just hear it now, 'Sam, dear, how did you get a rose?' and she'd say, 'Oh well, Danny, who's half ghost by the way, snuck in my room and left it on my pillow. Wasn't that sweet of him?' and they'd say, 'Sam did you just say it was 'sweet'? Are you coming down with something?'

Okay, so maybe it wouldn't go quite like that, but she could think and laugh. Her mood was giddy and light, and no doubt it was thanks to the link. Not that she minded. Nope, she didn't mind in the least.

Finally settling down enough to pull herself away from staring at the rose, Sam began to get dressed for the day, completely forgetting for the moment about the other things on her pillow. Pulling her hair into a low ponytail, Sam was walking out the door to head to her hair and makeup appointments her mother had made her, when the blue and green spots on her bed caught her eye.

Walking back into her room and over to her bed, she picked up the two slips of paper, 'Oh haha, very funny Danny…I am _never_ making you another coupon book, no matter how much you liked this one…'

Laying the two slips of paper on her dresser with a roll of her eyes, Sam went on her merry way, 'So, one day of no sarcasm and one day of doing whatever you want? We'll see about that ghost boy, we'll see…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

As soon as he felt Sam wake up and start feeling happy, Danny was pleased and had to refrain from doing a little victory dance. When she got excited and that warm feeling of adoration swept through him and she felt like she was on could nine, well…

"Danny?" his mother had walked into the living room right about then, "Why are you dancing like that? In your PJ's?"

"Heh," he had rubbed the back of his neck, then headed for the stairs with Matches hot on his heels, "No reason!"

Now he was just bumming around his room with Matches, waiting until he had to get dressed and head over to Sam's. Apparently her parents wanted them to take a limo to prom, and Danny wasn't one to argue with the Mansons, especially when he was getting to ride in a limo for free.

"Heh, I bet you want to go for a ride in a limo, huh boy?" Danny threw another pencil across the room for Matches to chase and attack. He was good at playing fetch, just not so good about not chewing the toys to death before he brought them back, "I bet Sam would let _you_, after all you're 'not a dog, you're an intelligent being trapped in a canine's body'…"

"Did Sam finally rub off on you that much?" Maddie smiled at the door as she watched the dog and his boy play with one another, "Next thing I'll know I'll have a converted Goth, not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Whatever Mom," Danny replied teasingly as he sat up a little straighter, "If I ever came home in black eyeliner and my clothes all dark and 'artistically' ripped you'd probably freak out."

"Well," Maddie crossed the room and ruffled her son's hair, "maybe just a little bit. But I'd get over it."

"Heh, yeah," Danny laughed as he and Matches began to play tug of war with something that dog had brought to him, "It's Dad I'd have to watch out for. He'd probably think I had been possessed or something."

'Of course,' Danny frowned slightly as he continued to pull against Matches, 'a lot of people have been making that assumption…'

"He'd get over it too," Maddie laughed lightly, then stole the cloth from between the two playmates, "Say, what's this?"

As she held it up, Danny found himself faced with a ruined, crumpled t-shirt that looked like it had been through hell and back. Blood stains and tiny rips adorned it, and really he wouldn't have given it a second look, as he always had shirts like that. He normally would just say that he had been doing something stupid that resulted in him getting slightly injured, covering for his ghost fighting and such.

The only problem was the shirt was definitely not his size, color, or shape. It was small, black and purple, and a girl's.

"Danny," his mother looked between the ruined shirt and her son, "Is there something you need to tell me honey. I know it might be embarrassing, but if you and Sam are becoming more intimate…"

"Mom!" Danny snatched the shirt away from her with a brilliant blush, thinking back on when the last time she had worn it was, "This is Sam's shirt, but we weren't doing anything. Remember that night a while back when Jazz had to drive Sam home because it was raining and we had been studying? She had gotten soaked on her way over here and changed into some of my old clothes. I guess she must have left this here on accident."

"Why's it all ripped up?" Maddie looked at the old shirt with a critical eye, "And why does it look like there's dried blood on it?"

"It's probably all ripped up because Matches likes to chew on anything that smells like Sam," Danny grinned down at the dog, thanking his lucky starts that he had at least one way to get out of it, "and maybe that isn't blood. Who knows what Matches could get into?"

Giving him the once over, his mother finally seemed appeased and stood to leave, gently brushing his hair back and kissing his forehead, "Alright mister, but you better not misbehave tonight or you're in real trouble. Now you need to call Tucker and make sure that you all know when to meet, alright?"

"Alright Mom," Danny smiled as he watched her leave his room, before he turned to quickly stuff the shirt back into his closet where Matches had probably pulled it out of, 'Oh man, that was close. I couldn't tell her that that had been the shirt Sam was wearing when Skulker beat the crap out of me. Yeah, Mom I bled all over Sam, and she was nice enough to help me home and get me cleaned up. At least the part about Matches ripping it wasn't a lie…'

Holding it a second longer, Danny let the memory was over him. It wasn't exactly what a person would call a good memory, but it wasn't meant to be. It was motivation to better himself, to keep Sam and everyone else safe. It was one of thousands of times that Sam had been there for him, no matter the danger. Shaking his head he finished placing it back in his closet and headed to the phone.

"Hey Tucker," Danny said as the boy finally answered the phone, "You know we're supposed to meet at Sam's at five right?"

"Yeah, what time is it?" the sleepy reply came. Danny smirked as he realized he must have woken the poor boy up.

"It's almost _six _man, we're real late," Danny put a bit of urgency into his tone, and began to laugh as he heard Tucker scrambling around on the other end of the line. The noises soon stopped however and an angry Tucker was back on the phone.

"That was not cool," he said sternly, "I can't believe you'd wake me up an hour before I have to be there!"

"Hey it's not my fault," Danny replied lightly, "Mom told me to call, and I gotta' do what Mom says."

"Yeah whatever," Tucker wanted very badly to be able to glare through the telephone at the halfa on the other end, "I'll make sure that me and Val get there on time."

"You and Val?" Danny's eyebrows shot upwards. Finally someone he could ask things, "You're going to prom together? Did you buy her flowers and stuff?"

"No and no," Tucker sighed, "We're not exactly going together. And did you buy Sam flowers?"

"Just one," Danny answered coolly, "but seriously, what about you and Valerie?"

"I told her that since we're both going stag we should go stag together, that way we didn't have to sit alone," Tucker yawned then finished his sentence, "and that way there would be no obligations to one another."

Danny, now laying back on his bed and staring at the many models of rockets that were still attached to his ceiling, smiled knowingly, "You're still buying her flowers, aren't you?"

"Duh," Tucker answered, "You don't semi-ask a girl to prom and _not_ buy her something like that. You bought Sam something right?"

"Yep," Danny smiled, "I already told you I did, you're just trying to change the subject. You're crushin' on Valerie again aren't you?"

Silence met Danny, and he read it loud and clear. Tucker had been one of his best friends for years. His silence on the matter spoke louder than anything he could have said, with the possible exception of him confessing his deepest feelings for the girl, "Tucker just admit it."

"Only if you admit that you like Sam," the answering ultimatum came quickly. Danny just smirked.

"Alright, I like Sam," he turned so her could play with Matches again, "Your turn."

"You actually admitted it?" Tucker sounded shocked, and Danny was just happy that he wasn't in the same room as he had a rather brilliant blush, "Who're you trying to play? What're you getting out of this little evil game?"

"No game," Danny answered coolly, all the time focusing on keeping his person completely intact. Sam's happy, floating feelings were helping slightly, but he still had to concentrate, "Sam's a cool person, one of my best friend, and I like her a lot."

"Not 'like' Danny," Tucker chided lightly with a smile, thinking he had gained the upper hand, "_Like_, like."

"Yeah, okay," Danny took a deep breath. What was the point in hiding it anymore when everyone already seemed to know? He almost started laughing at how nervous he was just saying it, "I _like_, like Sam. Now you."

"I can't believe this…" but Tucker trailed off, leaving Danny slightly frustrated at his reaction and the teasing he knew was soon to come.

"Oh come on and say it," Danny pushed right back with his verbal demand at confession. They had made an unspoken agreement to do so after all.

"Alright, alright," Tucker said laughingly, "So I'm crushin' on Valerie again? You're not gonna' go all ballistic on me are you?"

"I knew it!" Danny crowed in triumph, "Dude, this is the first time I've ever guessed right on something like this. This is awesome!"

"Shut up."

"You're taking her to prom! You've got it bad for her and she thinks you're going stag together. Dude, Tuck, you're tricking her into a date!"

"Shut up…"

"You like her…you like Val and she's going on a date and doesn't even know it…"

"Point established, noted, and taken," Tucker huffed to himself as he started to get up and lay out his suit for the evening, "Now shut up."

"Yeah right," Danny started laughing at his friend's behavior, "After all the hell you put me and Sam through? I don't think so."

"Hey, I'll see ya' at Sam's," Tucker chuckled wryly with his friend, "I gotta' be lookin' the best for the ladies, and that means I gotta' start getting ready."

"Yeah, I'll see ya'," Danny echoed up, "Make sure you tell Valerie _before _she figures out what you're pulling and tries to kill you!"

"Shut up!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

At five o'clock on the dot, Danny shifted nervously on the doorstep of the Manson's mansion, the very first time he had ever been nervous about entering the home his best friend lived in, and certainly the first time he had ever pressed the doorbell and be met by the Mansons themselves.

"Well, hello Daniel," Mr. Manson greeted him congenially, Mrs. Manson at his side and camera in hand.

"Hello Mr. Manson, Mrs. Manson," Danny shook the man's hand as he entered the home and the older man shut the door behind him. Mrs. Manson was critically looking over his choice of wardrobe and seemed marginally pleased with what he was wearing, "I'm not late am I? Tucker and Valerie aren't here yet…"

"No, you're right on time," Mr. Manson gave him a nod with his reply, "You're punctuality is a plus, son."

"Um, thank you, sir," Danny wasn't quite sure how to react to the sudden scrutiny that he was under. Not that the Mansons hadn't been judicious of him before, but it was quite different this time. This time he actually had something to prove, "Is Sam ready?"

"Not quite yet," Mrs. Manson answered airily, "Women always keep their dates waiting a few seconds, don't they Jeremy? You will surely live with our company for a few minutes, won't you?"

"Pam, let's not hassle him too much," Mr. Manson addressed his wife gently, then turned to smile at the tense young man beside him, "Though I must tell you that if you so much as breath at Samantha the wrong way your life will be hell."

The sentence and the smile on Sam's father's face didn't quite line up and made Danny want to sink into the floor, "Yes, sir."

"There will be no sex, no drugs, no alcohol, none of that vulgar dancing children seem to enjoy," Mrs. Manson waved her finger threateningly in his face, "no 'necking' or whatever you call it these days, no kissing, no touching, and a personal space of at least three feet will be maintained…"

"Pam dear," Mr. Manson chuckled at his wife, "I do believe the poor boy has gotten the point, or at least he had better."

The look sent his way had Danny ready to bolt, until Sam's voice reached them all, "Mom, Dad! Quit double teaming my experimental date!"

At her voice and the feelings rushing through him, Danny spun to face the stair case and found Sam's face immediately. Tingles ran all over his body and as he concentrated on keeping every part of his being intact, the only thing he could coherently manage at that moment in time was, "Wow."

"Lovely," Jeremy beamed at his daughter, her long dress gently swinging around her ankles as she came to a stop halfway down the stairs. Her eyes, like Danny's, were glued on her date for the night, and definitely liking what she found.

"Oh Samantha," her mother beamed, the camera lowering after the first dozen shots or so, "I was so worried when you told me it was black and a dark red, but this is just…wonderful!"

Danny just nodded his agreement, much to the amusement of both her parents. He quickly snapped out of it, though, as Pam Manson resumed her photo taking and snapped one of his love-struck face, "Gah! I'm blind!"

"Oh thanks," Sam crossed her arms and sent a fake glare his way, along with a smallwave of humor, "See me and go blind, don't I feel pretty…"

"Not you!" Danny rubbed his eyes to clear his vision as the door opened.

"Not who?" Tucker let Valerie walk in before him, smiling at the interesting line of conversation that they had walked in on.

"You," Valerie stated teasingly, "It's all your fault anyways."

"Me?" Tucker shot back overdramatically, "Me?"

"Him?" Danny turned a questioning eye up to Sam, then began to smile goofily as he took in the sight of her on the stairs again.

"No," Sam corrected, a smirk on her face, "Me, remember?"

"Yep," Ticker replied, looking from the awed Danny up to Sam with a wink, "definitely _you_."

"If I might interrupt your, uh, conversation," Jeremy Manson didn't know quite what to make of what had been taking place between the teens, "The limo is ready for you."

"You all _behave_," Pam saw Tucker and Valerie out the door, talking all the while, "And have fun, of course!"

As Danny waited for Sam to come the rest of the way down the stairs, he couldn't get over how good she looked, "You look, really…uh, really…"

"Thanks," Sam blushed, feeling several emotions run over her like a caress, "but you don't have to…"

But Sam never finished her sentence as Danny caught her left hand and pulled her closer, slipping a corsage over her hand and onto her wrist. The two red rosebuds were surrounded by small white flowers, covering only the back of her wrist and sending a lovely whiff of flower fragrance to her, "You look beautiful Sam."

"Uh, thanks," she smiled and made his stomach flip, "You look very handsome yourself. And don't worry, I found the coupons this morning so I'm not being sarcastic."

"Don't take those the wrong way," Danny smiled nervously as he turned towards the door with her to get to where the others were waiting outside, "I just wanted insurance that I'd get to dance sometime tonight."

Danny found himself grabbed roughly by the lapel of his jacket right before he reached the door, and Sam pulled him back and away from the window, much to his surprise and pleasure, "I just don't want Mom taking thousands of pictures while I try to put this on you."

Gently lifting the edge of his jacket, Sam pinned his boutonniere and smiled as she moved back to observe it, "Oh that's just too perfect. Mom's going to blow her top over this one, you clean up good Danny."

"Yeah, thanks," Danny blushed again and felt his leg start to disappear, "Crap."

Sam reached over and touched Danny's arm and immediately he regained control, "Are you okay?"

"I guess I'm just not used to getting compliments," he blushed again and rubbed the back of his neck, "As weird as it sounds, it helps when you, uh, touch me…"

"No touching!" Pam's voice had Danny and Sam both nearly jumping out of their skin, Danny immediately moving Sam behind him to better protect her from whatever had made the unearthly screech. He was rightfully embarrassed as Mrs. Manson threw open the door with a peeved look and pulled them outside for pictures.

Pictures taken, and teasing started by Tucker and Valerie about the 'no touching' comment, the teens were loaded into the limo and on their way. Pam and Jeremy stood outside of their home, smiling as they watched the vehicle turn the corner and drive off. It was surely going to be a night to remember.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Are you sure you're ready? 'Cause if you're not ready, we don't have to go in and we'll just…Mph?"

"Danny," Sam took her hand off of the nervously chattering halfa's mouth, "I'm fine. It's an experimental date to freak people out, I already know they're going to be talking about us. It's _you _that I'm worried about not being ready."

"I'm cool," Danny huffed as he helped her out of the limousine, "What makes you think I'm not?"

"How 'bout the fact that you've been talkin' the entire ride?" Valerie crossed her arms as she watched Danny and Sam stand, "Or how about you talked all the way through dinner about absolutely everything _except_ the prom?"

"Or it could be the fact that you look like you're sweatin' bullets," Tucker leaned casually against the side of the elongated car, "Man, I got to ride in a limo, this is so awesome."

"Well," Sam took a deep breath, then nudged Danny with her shoulder, "Let's do this."

"Right," Danny smiled down at her, "Let's go then."

Walking behind them, Valerie nodded to Tucker, pointing out that Sam had slipped her hand into his, and both were trying their hardest to not blush. Well, Sam was trying not to blush and Danny was trying to not loose his pants…or worse his head again…

"Well, Mr. Fenton and Ms. Manson," Edward Lancer smiled at the pair as they checked in, "Nice to see the two of you this evening. You look very nice Ms. Manson, I'm sure Mr. Fenton was pleased to see you."

"Thanks Mr. Lancer," Sam blushed as he took her ticket and Danny's, "We'd better get going so we can take some pictures."

"See ya'!" Danny called back happily as Sam dragged him towards the picture line.

"Well, Mr. Foley, Ms. Grey," Mr. Lancer's smile widened, "What a pleasant surprise this evening, I didn't realize the two of you decided to come together."

"We originally didn't," Valerie shot Tucker a glare, "I was tricked into 'going stag, together' with the geek."

"Hey," Tucker smirked as he signed them both in, "You're the one who agreed to go stag with the geek. See ya' around Mr. Lancer."

"Have a wonderful evening," Mr. Lancer smiled, before he frowned and turned back to the pair, "And no fighting or teasing!"

"Sure, Mr. Lancer," Tucker smiled puckishly as he led Valerie into the main room, "Whatever you say!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Well, would you look at that," Valerie smiled from the table she and Tucker had chosen, "They finally got done with their pictures. They look like old pros at this."

"Yep," Tucker smiled, "They've only been secretly dating for like ten years…they've been so secretive about it, they've even kept it secret from themselves."

Indeed, both Danny and Sam had entered with their eyes only on one another, acting as though they had been dating for years. Sam had tugged the tall young man to a stop to smile and fix his always mussed hair, and he in turn leaned down and whispered his thanks as the music was blaring so loudly.

"At least they look happy," Valerie smiled to herself as she watched the pair approach.

As Danny pulled Sam's chair out, the girl was just bursting with happiness, and that in turn made Danny want to do more and make this night more than perfect, 'She's so content right now, like this is all she wants…'

The pair chatted with Tucker and Valerie, watching as the last few people walked in with their dates or alone and migrated between tables, the snack bar, and the dance floor. Several glances had already been sent their way, as several people had taken in Danny and Sam's proximity and the rumor that had been flying around school that they were going to prom together.

The pair had neither confirmed nor denied the rumors and it made for a splendid debate amongst all the students. Were they or weren't they? Well, it was definitely answered as soon as Danny stood up and grabbed Sam's hand, tugging her towards the dance floor with a boyish grin and a happy light in his blue eyes.

"No, I don't want to dance," Sam was protesting even as she walked with him past the tables, "Danny…"

"Hey, I used the coupon," Danny kept pulling her towards the floor, "I get to dance if I want to."

"Well that's one way to do it," Kwan laughed as he grabbed Stars hand, "Come on, let's dance, Danny and Sam are!"

"Wait, Kwan, I'm not done with my lipstick!"

"You're lips look fine to me," Kwan smiled, "Now let's go, I'm not about to let the lovebirds out do us."

Soon enough the dance floor was filled with people, doing all sorts of dances from the Electric Slide to the Boot Scootin' Boogie to the Cotton Eyed Joe to Cumbias. Danny and Sam danced to them all, whether they really could dance to them or not.

Dash watched them as his date, the lovely Paulina whom he had been trying to get to go out with him for years, re-applied her lipstick, and smiled to himself wishfully, 'They're having fun at least, I'm stuck with the queen who only wants to dance to the 'right' music…'

"What are you seeing that's more interesting than me?" Paulina playfully leaned forward into his line of vision.

"Just watching Fenton and Manson," he said with a smirk, "I never thought they'd actually get together. How much money did you lose tonight because they hooked up?"

"Oh," Paulina inspected her nails, "Only about a hundred and eighty dollars. I didn't make that many bets on them."

"Yeah, I lost some to Foley," Dash grimaced slightly, then shrugged, "but I got ten back from you. Not a total loss I guess."

As Dash stood by his date beside the food table, Danny and Sam were laughing and having the time of their lives watching the people watch them.

"So experimental date," Sam stopped dancing to catch her breath and started to head for the food table, "Care to take a break and laugh at the people who's mouths are still hanging open from us coming together?"

"Sure thing," Danny smiled happily, more than a little pleased and proud that _he _was the one with Sam, making her feel all those emotions, "Want some punch?"

"Yeah," she grinned back at him, "I'll meet you back at the table…"

Danny started away, then stopped awkwardly to whirl around and look at Sam. She was standing just where he left her, but looking highly amused about something. The amusement was a clear, bright feeling that was common, and Danny knew it well. What had caught his attention was the other feeling. It was warm, affectionate, caring…and loving. And it had been directed at a thought of him speaking to her that had accidentally pierced through his mind.

Sam turned around then as she felt his emotions mix and her breath caught in her throat. He was looking at her so openly, with astonishment about something and feeling so deliciously nervous and happy and so much more, 'I guess he likes me dressed up like this.'

Sam blushed, smiled and gave her halfa a small wave, which seemed to wake him from whatever dream world he had went into. The teen smiled and waved back before turning on his heel and heading for the table. Tucker and Valerie, from their spot on the dance floor, began grinning like mad.

'She likes me, I know _that_,' Danny struggled with his thoughts as he poured punch into two cups, 'but if she loves me…what do I do? Am I supposed to say something or do I wait for her to say it? Does she want me to say it…and if she loves me and hasn't told me, does that mean she doesn't want me to know? What if I'm wrong? Don't think about it now or you'll phase out...figure it out later, tonight's just about hanging out with Sam.'

Walking back over, Danny handed off the punch and began to absently pick at the fruit on Sam's plate, "Hey, get your own!"

A tiny slap that didn't hurt at all to the back of his hand had Danny back in the world of the lucid and grinning like a fool as he stole another slice of pineapple from her plate and held her back from hitting him on the head, "Gotta' share Sam, it's polite. Besides, this is a day of what _I_ want to do, and if I want to steal fruit off of your plate, then I get to."

Sam bit her tongue from making a sarcastic remark, remembering her promise to honor the coupons and then cursing herself for ever doing such a thing. What the hell had possessed her to give him that dumb book in the first place?

'Right,' Sam wryly thought with a grin as she play fought with her halfa over the last piece of watermelon, 'I love the idiot…stupid feelings making you do stupid things…Ooo he missed a strawberry.'

Just as Danny reached for the fruit, Sam popped it into her mouth with an evil grin, "Hey I wanted that!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Sam asked coyly with a raised eyebrow, 'Egad, I can't believe I just said that! Choke me now, I'm turning into Paulina!'

"I might just have to take it back," Danny's eyes lit up, a fiendish grin on his face.

Leaning in a little closer, Sam swore that time was slowing down and was half tempted to look around for Clockwork. Danny's face in front of her own, however, was by far the biggest concern of hers right then, as he continued to move closer. It seemed as though several people in the room were holding their breath as they watched the pair move closer together. With the exception of the blaring music, a pin could have dropped and been heard.

"What're you two up to?"

Several people had the urge to scream and run over to beat the girl who had just sat down at the table extremely close to Danny.

"We _were_ enjoying prom," Sam stated coldly, turning away and feeling both her and Danny's anger start to rise, "This table is full Sarah, find somewhere else to sit."

"I just wanted to say hello to Danny here," Sarah turned her full attention to him, "You're looking handsome tonight in that tux."

"Thanks," Danny replied brusquely, turning more towards Sam and trying to ignore the girl beside him, "Where's your _date_?"

"Oh he's over with the guys, doing that stupid new dance that the team so seems to love," Sarah glanced around her and noticed that Valerie Grey was directly behind her, "Oh hi Val."

"Don't 'Hi Val,' me," she crossed her arms as Tucker backed away slightly. He didn't make it through his life with Danny and Sam as his best friends without recognizing when someone was seriously getting pissed off, "You're in my chair."

"Oh is this your chair?" Sarah replied as she stood, sweetly smiling at all of them, "I didn't realize that this was a loser only table. I'll have to leave now so you can get back to your pathetic nerd party."

As Sarah sashayed her way to the dance floor to find her date, Tucker and Valerie plopped down in their chairs, thankful that they had made it in time to diffuse a particularly tense, not to mention dangerous, situation. A hint of green was still present in Danny's eyes, even as Sam smiled tightly at everyone at the table, "So the dance is almost over right? They already announced prom king and queen, and did the Senior's song."

"Yeah," Danny stood up, "I'm gonna' head into the hall though for a minute. I need some air."

Dannyleft and Sam stood and grabbed her things to follow, "Can you come get us when it's time to leave?"

"No problem," Tucker smiled, "Just don't do anything that'll make you two blush when we come."

"Shut up Tuck," Sam blushed and moved towards the hall.

"I could seriously kill Sarah right now," Valerie huffed, even as Tucker extended his hand to ask for the last dance.

"You and about half the people in the room," Tucker looked around and laughed, then smiled at her, "So we gonna' dance or what?"

"Fine, but keep your hands where I can see them," Valerie growled out, then grinned, "Just because I'm at prom doesn't mean I'm not packin'."

Tucker just gulped and moved them both to the floor.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Danny?" Sam looked around the entryway, sighting nearly all of the teachers already standing by the doorways to tell the kids goodnight as they left.

"I'm here," a sigh came from behind the open doors. There was just enough room for Danny to have squeezed in to hide, "Sorry I walked out on you back there. I just had to get away before I got too upset and did something I'd regret."

"Don't know if it'd be that bad," Sam smiled wickedly as she pulled him out of hiding, "if it had something to do with getting rid of Sarah."

A humorless chuckle escaped Danny as he shyly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck at hearing the last slow song of the evening being announced, "Hey, you uh, you wanna' dance this last one?"

"Here?" Sam asked in puzzlement, looking around the semi-empty hallway.

"Why not?" Danny moved forward and wrapped his arms around her and began to sway side to side, "It's just dancing with your best friend."

"I guess," Sam laughed happily at Danny's teasing tone as she wrapped her arms around his neck, both relaxing as they spent a peaceful moment alone, "Did you have a good time?"

"Yep, I sure did," Danny nodded enthusiastically, making his hair bounce over his eyes and Sam laugh, "You did too, right?"

"Best dance I've ever been to," she grinned up at him then, leaning in a little more to rest against him as they slowly rocked side to side, "Much better than a mosh pit."

"Don't remind me," Danny looked up for a moment at the memory, then leaned his head to rest on Sam's, "We've been through a hell of a lot, huh?"

"Mr. Fenton," one of the chaperones intoned menacingly.

"Uh, sorry," he blushed, "We've been through a heck of a lot, better?"

At the teacher's nod, they both separated a little and laughed, Danny enjoying the view of Sam's dark, beautiful eyes, sparkling with her feelings. He was caught in the moment, didn't think of the teachers around them, didn't think of the other people beginning to file out, he only thought about Sam…and her really good looking lips.

'I wonder how she tastes,' he thought tipsily as he leaned in a little closer.

'Wonder if he tastes as good as he smells,' Sam too was feeling a bit giddy at their proximity.

Indeed, they would have continued leaning in and discovered the answers to their pondering, had Tucker and Valerie not come out of the main room, and had them blushing and stuttering with a loud "Ahem."

"You told us to come and get you," Tucker grinned as he watched the pair blush, "And I told you to not do anything that would make you blush."

"We were just dancing," they both replied hurriedly, blushing even deeper as the teachers in the entryway began to laugh and gently tease about how much dancing looked like getting ready to kiss.

"Uh huh," Valerie grinned as the chaperones told their version of what had happened, "Sounds like you got busted."

Sam was all geared up to give a witty retort when Dash came around the corner and joined them as well, "So are you coming?"

"Coming where?" the halfa asked in confusion, trying to reduce his blushing any way he could.

"Dash is having an after party at his house," Tucker smiled broadly, "And we actually got invited."

"We got invited to an after party?" Sam stated, then rolled her eyes, "Well, amen, we're finally popular. Woohoo."

"Uh, uh, uh," Danny waved his finger in Sam's face, mocking what her mother had earlier done, "I gave you a coupon…"

"It only applies to the day you give it to me," Sam beamed at the loophole she had found as she grabbed Danny's watch and looked at it meaningfully, "It's already one o'clock in the morning. A new day has dawned and I am no longer restricted from being sarcastic."

Sam stuck out her tongue, Danny pouted, Tucker and Valerie started laughing, and Dash just shook his head, knowing enough about his friends to realize that the answer to his question had been a yes, "I don't even want to know and I'll see you guys there. Pick up some chips before you come."

"Whatever you say your highness," Sam frowned playfully, then turned to the others, "Well let's go before the urge for me to be even more sarcastic crops up. I've been holding it in all day and plan to make up for lost time."

"Well," Tucker smiled, "we're going to the right place then. Plenty of people for you to make fun of there."

They laughed and headed for the limo, parked right outside the convention center. It had been a great night so far, and as far as Danny and Sam were concerned it could only get better with a kiss. Mr. Murphy would have laughed if he was a real person. It wasn't going to be that easy for the lovebirds…then again, nothing worth having ever was.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The after party was in full swing by the time Sam's limousine pulled up and let them out. The trip to the super market to pick up the chips Dash requested had taken a bit of time and explaining as they were dressed so nicely. In truth, they had had a blast running through the aisles with their fancy clothes on, earning strange looks from the late night customers and staff.

They all figured they'd have to try it again next year when they were Seniors.

Dancing, eating, karaoke, laughing, Twister, and a few unauthorized beverages seemed to be the order of the night as the crème de la crème of Casper High enjoyed Dash's luxurious home. His parents had opted to take a weekend on vacation so he could have the house, not quite knowing what their son's party would become.

"This is awesome!" some one shouted over the music as the quartet of friends entered, "Turn the music up louder! I'm gonna' try jumping from the stairs to the chandelier!"

A rousing chorus of voices saying things like 'Rock on!' or 'Do it!' or other such nonsense had them looking up as the poor, disillusioned boy made his attempt and failed miserably.

"Oooo," Tucker and Danny, as well as the rest of the male population, groaned as the teen landed on the back of the couch, straddling it and squeaking out high pitched, incomprehensible gibberish. The females all cringed appropriately on behalf of the males they were with. A few even tried to comfort them in various ways...it definitely worked.

Another song came on and Valerie dragged Sam onto the dance floor to dance to the upbeat, choreographed song that everyone knew, "I haven't heard the Macarena in ages!"

"There's a reason for that," Sam stated, even as she danced and laughed along with everyone else, "You two get your butts over here, we are _not_ dancing for your pleasure."

Tucker and Danny both blushed and moved into the dance with their friends, everyone laughing at Sam's remark and the teen's reactions. The song ended far too soon, or not soon enough according to Sam, and a slower one came on.

"Guess that last one wasn't the last slow song of the evening?" Sam grinned happily as Danny pulled her into the slow dance.

"Nah," he tried to play cool, and actually did pretty well for once, "That was the last slow song of the _prom_. This is completely different."

"Whatever you say," Sam grinned then messed up his hair, "experimental date."

"Hey," he caught her hand and put it back around his neck, "Hand goes there. Not that I'm picky about my hair or anything."

"I know you're not," Sam leaned against him again, listening to his heartbeat then blushing as it sped up a bit.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I, uh…" Danny leaned in, but couldn't finish as some guy ran by drunkenly and knocked into them the wall, "Jerk!"

Sam grabbed Danny's face to pull it back around to face her, his green, glowing eyes marking his presence brightly in the darkened house, "Calm down, it's no big deal alright?"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly as the green faded into familiar, caring blue, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Sam smiled as he pulled her away from the wall, "Want to play Twister?"

"You used to hate Twister," Tucker said as he and Valerie dance by them, "Decide you like it now that you've got your 'experimental date' to have fun with?"

"I think I just won my twenty you two," Valerie laughed as she moved one hand from behind Tucker's neck and held it palm up towards them, "Now pay up or I'll collect it tomorrow!"

"No money," Sam said in a sing song manner, "Gotta' go, sorry Valerie."

Danny just smiled in amusement at the laughing Tucker and Valerie as he was dragged off, 'I can admit it...Valerie won, but I think that means I won too!'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

It was four o'clock in the morning when the limo pulled into Sam's driveway and let her and Danny out, having already dropped Tucker and Valerie off at their respective homes. The front porch light was on and shining brightly, waiting for Sam's arrival home before it would be shut off by her waiting parents.

Danny nervously brushed Sam's hand with his own, asking silently for permission to hold it as he walked her to the door. Smiling to herself, Sam slipped her hand within his own larger palm, 'He really can be a gentleman when he wants to. He opened doors, pulled out chairs, always asks in his own special way before he does things.'

As the girl next to him giggled, Danny sent her a confused smile, trying to figure out the interesting mix of emotions. There were far too many to sort out and the halfa was extremely tired from the night of partying, 'Well, this is it. Walk her to the door, tell her goodnight, and give her a kiss. If she likes it, she kisses you back and everything's good. If she doesn't…well, I guess I'll improvise or something…'

"I'm glad that you agreed to be my experimental date," Danny chuckled as they climbed the porch's steps and stood in front of her door, "I had a really good time with you tonight, Sam."

"Promise you'll keep your pants up, Danny," Sam started to lean in to hug him, a shy smile on her face as he wrapped his arms around her as well, contently resting his head atop her own.

"I wore suspenders just for you Sam," Danny joked back, remembering the first time they had ever danced together. He loved that memory of holding Sam, and now that he had the real thing he wanted to make an even better one.

Leaning back, Danny caught her chin to pull up her face and see her eyes. A smile split his face at her slight surprise and the hope that was beginning to build in the back of her mind. Just as he started to lean down for his first good-night kiss with Sam, a flash blinded him, making him pull Sam behind his back instinctually for the second time that day as he turned to find the source.

"Oh," Mrs. Manson looked caught between smiling and frowning, "That just made such a sweet picture, though you shouldn't have been kissing!"

Behind her Mr. Manson raised his eyebrow as he did his best to not laugh at the face that they had both made. The best thing about it all, in his opinion, was Danny's reaction, 'The boy looked positively ready to fight whatever had startled them. Good reactions, protected my daughter…he's a fine boy, just a little rough around the edges…we'll have to see about this.'

"Mom!" Samsaid indignately, her rant about to begin in it's full glory, "I can't believe you did that, we did _not_ kiss!"

"Heh," Danny smiled at her parents, then down at Sam herself as he backed away slightly, fearing that her wrath would be directed his way next, "I guess I had better get going, it's really late…er, early I mean."

Danny grabbed Sam's hand then, and in what could have been the bravest moment of his life, kissed it gently and smiled up at the now silent, and quite shocked, Sam, "Night, Sam. I had a great time."

"Yeah," Sam said slowly, her eyebrows still high on her forehead in surprise, "I did too, thank you for everything."

"No problem," he leaned forward and pecked her on her cheek, before remembering her parents' presence and promptly blushing, "See ya' around!"

Sam could only smile as she was pulled inside, lectured up and down for letting 'that Fenton boy' kiss her by her mother, and made to blush multiple times by her father's comments. Nothing really was phasing her right then though, as she was lost in her own little dream world, 'No wonder that was the theme for prom…as corny as it sounds, I like it when they come true sometimes…as long as they aren't nightmares. Nightmares would be bad.'

Laughing to herself as her parents finally finished 'talking' to her, Sam drifted up her stairs, fully content with the evening, 'It couldn't get any better.'

For once, Sam had managed to jinx herself, but unlike her unlucky halfa, Sam seemed to jinx herself in a _very_ good way.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Sam quietly opened the door to her room and lightly stepped in, bending over for a second to take off her high heeled shoes and enjoy the soft carpet beneath her sore feet. Looking back up,she froze, her thoughts running a thousand miles a minute and her emotions running rampant.

A pair of luminescent green eyes met her gaze from her window, as a white haired young man melted slowly into view with a nervous grin on his face, and a hopeful feeling brushing over her mind, "I hope I ain't in trouble for showing up like this or anything…"

"You'd show up anyways," Sam remarked as she moved to sit by him on the window sill, happily watching as white changed to black and green faded to soft blue, "Not like I could stop you."

"Yeah you could," Danny shrugged and looked down, "All you'd have to do is tell me to stop and I would. You know that…I'm too afraid of your boots to not listen to ya'."

"Whatever," Sam rolled her eyes as she leaned against the still dressed up Danny, "You really do look good in that tux by the way."

"Yeah?" Danny turned and smiled, "You look great in that dress. I really like that choker."

"Thanks," she reached up to toy with the item, only to find her hand in Danny's for the millionth time that night.

"Sam…can I…" he leaned in closer, gently tugging her forward by her hand as he nervously licked his lips, "Can I kiss you?"

A shy smile bloomed on Sam's face as the moonlight played over Danny's features, "I'd like that."

Carefully he leaned down, paused for a half a second to send a prayer to heaven that for once things would go his way, and then lips met lips. It was sweet and gentle and just long enough, everything that a true first kiss should be. It wasn't hurried or unexpected like the fake-out, make-outs were. It wasn't too fast or too slow, too hard or too soft. No, in a word it was perfect.

'I'd even go so far as to call it impeccable or immaculate…' Sam thought dizzily to herself as Danny's lips left her own, his unique flavor lingering and such _strong_ feelings washing over her as he held her.

"Wow," Danny grinned goofily, "Heh, wow…"

"Yeah," Sam agreed, her smile just as silly as the halfa's, who was still holding onto her, "wow…"

They sat for a moment in silence, not thinking anything at all as they just _felt_. There was so much to feel, and neither could even begin to imagine a better place to be at that moment as they exchanged shy smiles and glances.

Footsteps on the stairs finally broke the ambiance of the moment they had created, and Sam quickly stood, a light pink staining her cheeks. Danny stood as well, shifting his weight from foot to foot, even as he started to unconsciously float.

"Guess I had better get going," he smiled brightly, "My parents are gonna' skin me alive for being out so late."

Sam laughed, "I already got read the riot act, but Mom and Dad were fine. Thanks for making this the perfect night, Danny. I really had a good time…and well," but she had to trail off as she leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Just thanks."

"No problem," Danny said, his tone indicating that he wasn't all there at the moment as he drifted through her wall, "Night Sam…"

"Night," she smiled as she watched him land on the sidewalk and start to walk towards home, "Daniel Fenton you are one heck of a charmer…"

The halfa, Sam observed, must have been just as happy as she. Danny was walking home, alright, but there was one minor problem, 'His feet aren't touching the ground…God, I love that boy…'

Sam did a very girlish thing then, as she spun around to land on her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest. Sighing happily, she fell backwards, thinking over every, perfect detail of a very perfect night, her own feelings being echoed and increased by Danny's giddy happiness, 'This was the best night ever. Period.'

Danny, if he had been asked at that moment, would only have agreed as he continued his 'walk' home, an unmovable smile plastered on his face, 'Best night ever! Sam, I so love you…'


	59. Altercation

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: First, to clear up some confusion, Mr. Manson's listed name is Jeremy. I think that in an episode of DP, Mr. Fenton calls him 'Thurston', but this is just a reference to _Gilligan's Island _and the millionaire, Thurston Howell III. Confusion cleared up? Good…his name is Jeremy.

Now:  
(Sniffles) It's the third to last chapter! Hm…looks like one of the last things is out of the way now….Danny definitely proves himself…Oh, and yes, this is a bit shorter than the last few chapters have been, but that's okay…it sets up the next chapter:D Enjoy…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Fifty Nine: Altercation**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
7:57 A.M.  
.o.O.o.o.O.o.

The hallways before school were always bustling and hustling. People hurried around for various reasons, looking for teachers or trying to find friends. Meeting up for clubs was one of the big things to do apparently, as Tucker was already on his way to the Tech. Club meeting…of course this was ignoring the fact that he was currently twenty seven minutes late. All clubs met at seven thirty in the morning…too bad that he forgot to set his alarm.

And by that, Danny would have meant 'Too bad that the halfa was upset that you kept teasing him and Sam and decided to screw with all your electronic devices.'

Yep, Tucker was in a bit of a panic right then. He had twenty different times on all his clocks…

The past few days of school had been so very much fun for all those around Danny and Sam, as their 'accidental touches' and 'meaningful glances' had grown in number and the results were fantastic. The math club calculated a fifty three percent increase in random blushes, and Mr. Lancer likened them to several fictional characters.

All in all, those that knew Danny and Sam were having a blast with how they had been acting since prom, and the rest of the school was busy spreading rumors about the prom and its after parties. Dash's party was one of the best topics to be discussed.

"If I hear one more story about who was with who in the bedroom," Dash smacked his hand into a locker, then frowned as he realized his mistake, "Ow."

"Hey Dash," Danny began to mess with his lock, "don't slam your hand into a locker. I can tell you from personal experience that it hurts."

"Gee thanks, Fenton," Dash grimaced, then turned to move to his own locker as Sam approached, "Morning Sam."

"What's good about being at school this early?" Sam asked, "Don't take that as sarcasm, I just don't like having to come to school this early…"

"Yeah, we know Sam," Danny laughed as he retrieved his last book and turned to face the girl, "I feel your pain."

"Said the ghost boy with the convenient link into my mind," Sam said dryly as she crossed her arms, "Of course you feel my pain. What would worry me was if you didn't."

"Never gonna' happen Sam," Danny smirked, then leaned forward a bit, "So what do you think about all the rumors about Dash's party?"

"What, you mean the ones about people in the bedroom, or the ones about people in the kitchen?"

"Hey!" Dash whipped around, slightly flustered, "That's my house you're talking about! I didn't need to hear about stuff happenin' in my _kitchen_. I _eat_ food from there!"

Danny and Sam couldn't help but laugh at Dash's face, the sheer horror of what he was thinking of clearly written acrosshis features. As Danny went to lean back against the lockers, Sam did as well, and their shoulders brushed as they settled back.

"Sorry!" the halfa immediately stood back up, a light blush covering his cheeks, "Didn't mean to bump you or anything…"

"No, my fault," Sam looked away, slightly pink as well, "Guess I should watch where I'm going, huh?"

"You two are pathetic," Dash shook his head as he watched them dance around the subject of any sort of physical contact, "All you did was bump shoulders, this is worse than it used to be…what the hell happened after the after party?"

"Not nearly as much as what happened in your shower," Sam smirked as she stared up at the much taller boy, "I heard it was Natasha and…"

"Don't want to hear it!" Dash shook his head, turning from them, "I don't want to know, I don't care, I don't need the mental images."

"I think you're going to give him a mental break down," Danny raised an eyebrow at his friend, then looked angrily to his side as a guy nearly ran into him and caused him to step back, "Sorry I was in your way, buddy."

"No problem," the boy, who Sam recognized as Weed, grinned back, just as Danny was slammed into by a second, and Weed's partner in crime, John.

Danny was overbalanced and twisted to catch himself on the lockers, but apparently forgot that Sam was behind him and ended up nearly slamming into her. Putting his good reflexes to good use, Danny caught himself before smashing the smaller girl, one hand on either side of her very surprised face, the lower half of his body trapping her own beneath him.

"God, loser love in the hall," Weed called out as he high-fived John.

"Makes you wonder what they did on Dash's couch," John was laughing right along with his friend and most of the people in the hall as the two waited for Danny's reaction, "What's the matter, cream-puff, nothin' to say?"

"Oh yeah," Danny said as he started at the part of the locker between his left hand and Sam's head, "I've got plenty to say."

"Danny?" Sam was worried as his eyes were rapidly changing from blue to green and back again. He leaned back, with a blush on his cheeks, and helped Sam off the lockers, as she had scrunched herself back and down against them to avoid being smashed by the halfa when he fell.

"I'm fine Sam," Danny took a couple of deep breaths, searching for and holding onto the calm that Sam was somehow maintaining, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Sam watched him in confusion as he closed his eyes for a second, fighting to regain control over his anger. Gently laying a hand on his arm, Sam marveled at how the young man instantly relaxed and opened his eyes to give her a lazy smile.

"Oh look at the lovebirds!" John cried as he made a face, "They're so in love their lost in their own world, just like they were when they were on the couch."

"Just shut up," Danny turned slightly, but never moved away from Sam's soothing touch, "Nobody really listens to you anyways."

"Yeah," Dash smirked from where he resided on the other side of the hall, "Everyone knows why your nickname is Weed, no one believes half of what you say."

"Aw," John called out, "You're just sore Fenton 'cause you didn't make it past second with your little girlfriend."

More laughter echoed the halls, though it was mainly the two jerks' voices, and Danny turned back more towards Sam, as if blocking her from everyone's sight. Sam hated the way he felt right then, worthless as though he wasn't doing his job, helpless to stop the teasing. She squeezed his arm lightly in support, letting him know without words she was there.

"Thanks," Danny looked down at his feet, "Sorry about everyone laughing."

"Like it's your fault," Sam raised to her tiptoes to glare over his shoulder at the two jocks, "They're the idiots who thought it would be funny to try and frame us as the ones on the couch, when everybody knows they were the ones making out in the closet all night."

Cries of 'Gross!' echoed the halls as John and Weed glared at the surrounding people, though there were far too many kids laughing to ever hope to shut up with a look. A cry of "Again, I didn't need to know that!" came as Dash hit his head on the locker, trying to oust the mental images.

Sam, feeling more than a little peeved, grabbed Danny's arm and headed off towards the hall where they each had their own first period. The bell had just rang, and already Danny was shaking his head, 'It's going to be one of those days…I really hope it's not that bad.'

Hello. This is Mr. Murphy calling, this is going to be my last visit…oh, and Danny? It's for you…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
9:58 A.M.  
.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'God I hate school sometimes,' Danny sighed as he angrily shoved his recent 'C' graded essay back into his backpack and headed for his locker…and Sam, 'At least there's one good thing about coming to school.'

"Oh, look," Elizabeth Johnson stated just as Danny rounded the corner, "Sam Manson, the little Goth prom girl who went with her guy Danny…"

"I was there," Sarah huffed, turning to look at Jason, "and I just had the most wonderful time with Jason. Too bad you didn't ditch Danny, you know. You could really have made it on the 'A-list' if you just changed your clothes and style a bit."

"Yeah, well," Sam slammed her locker shut and turned to face the small group of kids who still followed the ways of the popular group, "Too bad for me that I have morals and values. Darn things, I just can't get rid of them…sorry, I can't be a member of your socially inept group of mentally underdeveloped teenagers with self-image problems."

"What are you saying?" John advanced slightly, Jason at his side.

"She's saying," Danny slid between them, "That's she's too good to have to be bothered by any of you. Don't you have any self-respect? I mean, picking on girls, isn't that like lowering your standards for you guys…no offense Sam."

"None taken," Sam assured him as she watched the situation escalate, the other boys gathering around Danny and the girls slipping around to tease her, "What do _you_ all want?"

"Oh, just trying to give you some tips, sweetie," Sarah giggled, the other girls laughing with her, "You know, you're so pale…maybe that's why Danny likes you. His family is pretty freaky, all into ghosts…and I mean you look dead, so maybe that's why he likes you."

"He likes me," Sam started to bristle, "because I'm his best friend, and have been his friend for years. He doesn't like you because, like Paulina, I wouldn't even get my feet wet if I stepped into a puddle of you. A puddle of Paulina, however much I hate to say it, wouldn't have as much slime in it as yours would."

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Shut the hell up Fenton," the loud, angry voice of Jason cut through their conversation, "You've got a mouth and it needs to stop running."

Sam felt her heart leap into her mouth at she watched the three boys surround Danny and then a group of people surround them all. She knew that he would be fine, knew that something would probably happen to stop the fight, but every time she saw him get that look in his eyes, she felt her breath catch, and not in a good way.

It was that look of single minded determination, that absolute resolve to fight and see it through to the end. It was Danny's fighting face, and the feelings that went along with it were addictive in their own right, 'It's excitement and anger, and adrenaline, and fear and courage and…'

"Excuse me, but is there a problem here?" everyone immediately stood down at the sound of the vice-principal's voice, "I do believe I asked a question, would someone care to answer?"

"No sir, nothing's wrong," Danny stood up straighter, but kept his fists balled and his eyes on the teens still surrounding them, "Just a friendly little debate."

"I see," Mr. Lancer finally made it into the inner most circle of kids, sending most of them scattering with a glare, "Then you will all continue to your classes immediately."

The group of 'A-list' students who still refused to see the changes going on went their way, slightly put out that they had been stopped. Most of the other students in the hall shook their heads at the idiots that made up the 'popular' group of students.

"You quite alright, Mr. Fenton?"

"Yes sir," Danny's reply was tight and quiet, his body still tense and his emotions still roiling, "You okay Sam?"

"I'm fine Danny," Sam moved closer to him, not because she was afraid, but because she needed to calm him down before he did something he regretted, "Let's just go to class alright? See you later, Mr. Lancer."

"Yes, I do believe you will," he smiled tightly at the two students he felt most responsible for, then turned to leave them to a moment of peace alone in the now empty hallway, 'I'll have to watch them today…those idiot 'A-list' kids seemed determined to prove something…prehaps Principal Ishiyama would like to know as well.'

"Only third period and today's already horrible," Sam laughed gently as she leaned into a hug Danny wrapped her up in, "I knew I didn't like waking up early to go to school for a reason."

"No lie," Danny shook his head as he released her and picked up the backpack he had dropped when the others had started to surround him, "I have the feeling that it's going to get worse before it gets better though."

"When hasn't it?" Sam smiled humorlessly, "That's your lot in life, Danny…think you can handle it?"

"With you around?" Danny smiled down at her as he grabbed her hand and tugged her towards their next class, "No problem."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
12:27 P.M.  
.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"You took lessons from Paulina, didn't you?" a very annoyed and on edge Danny glared down at the small girl beside him as she leaned flirtatiously against the rails he was resting his lunch tray on.

"What makes you say that?" Sarah smiled brightly up at him, a conniving air about her, "Say, why don't you sit with me at lunch? It'd be way better than having to sit with those losers."

"Say," Danny mimicked her, finally reaching his breaking point, "why don't you leave me alone? I'm not interested in anything you have to say, Sarah."

A wave of amusement rolled over him then, and he glanced over at Sam who was watching him argue with Sarah out of the corner of her eye. He had to bite back a smile, lest he suddenly start encouraging the annoyance beside him, 'Oh sure, leave me to deal with her all alone. Gee thanks Sam…remind me again why I love you so much, you deserter you…'

"Hm, well fine," Sarah walked off in a huff. Another wave of amusement brushed past Danny, followed by a wave of affection, pride, and there was that wonderfully warm feeling again.

'Man, I want to ask her about that,' Danny thought dreamily to himself as the cafeteria woman scooped a large helping of potatoes up and plopped them onto his tray, 'I know she loves me and I know we're something, but what are we exactly? Going out? Best friends with benefits? Gah, I don't like the way that last one sounds….then again…'

While Danny was busy with his own bothersome thoughts, Sam was having troubles of her own. She and Danny had been the second of their table to arrive, as only Valerie and Dash were there besides her. It was as Sam started laughing at Sarah's retreating figure that the miffed girl changed directions and headed straight for their table.

"What's so funny, freak?" Sarah's eyes were hard, and she definitely looked pissed beyond measure. She was just daring Sam to stand up to her, and well, Sam was never one to back down from a challenge.

"I was just laughing because you were flinging yourself at Danny and he just blew you off," she smirked as she leaned against the table with her elbows supporting her, "You should know he wouldn't give you the time of day by now. You're probably lucky he even acknowledged your presence."

"What?" Sarah delicately arched one eyebrow, an intimidation trick she had learned early on. She was surprised when Sam did it right back, and looked twice as daunting.

"Look, I normally don't laugh at people like you," Sam rolled her eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh, "but that was just awesomely pathetic. I couldn't pass up the chance."

'Dang,' Valerie put her spoon down in her pudding to watch the verbal match that was beginning, 'Sam would have done really well on the 'A-list'…that's actually the weirdest thing I've ever thought.'

"God," Sarah looked away and folded her arms, "You're such a loser."

"If by 'loser' you mean one of the greatest people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing and being friends with," Danny sat down right next to Sam, and continued addressing Sarah, "then yeah, you could call her that."

Sam just blushed as a grin broke out on Dash's face. This was turning into one heck of a day, and he had had front row seats for most of it. Just then Tucker came running into the cafeteria, and absolutely completed the day, in Dash's opinion, as he slid to a stop right before falling into the trashcans, only to be bumped right into them as a Sophomore started running from his angry girlfriend.

Tucker, who had been pulled back up by Kwan and Star, sidled up with the two and a sigh, "I'm just glad that I didn't fall all the way in that stupid can and get food all over me…"

"Excuse me, I was having a conversation," Sarah glared at the interrupting boy.

"No," Sam folded her arms, "You were being beaten at witty banter by Danny, and that isn't something I'd want on my resume."

"Listen you little," but Danny cut Sarah off with a bored look.

"Look, if you're just going to stand there and insult Sam," Danny hefted a sigh, "At least make Sam have to work for it."

"Are you giving her lip, Fenton?" Jason finally figured out what was happening and sauntered up to Sarah's side, obviously looking for a fight. He leaned in over Sam, which made Danny grab the edge of her chair and slid her over, much to Sam's relief.

"I ain't givin' anybody lip," Danny frowned.

"'Cept Sam, I bet," Tucker wittily cut in, making both Sam and Danny glare at the boy and blush, "Yep, definitely lovin' the blushing."

"Shut up Tuck."

"Freaks," Jason growled out as Sarah took a step back. Danny pushed his chair back to stand, only to find that Dash had beat him to it. The two boys glared at one another and looked as though they were about to start fighting, before Tucker gave a rather loud, "Ahem."

As Dash turned his attention to the still seated boy, he got a small shake of the head and a quickly whispered, "It's their fight, they can handle it."

Sitting back down with a frown, the blonde jock watched as Jason and Sarah continued antagonizing the pair. Danny and Sam both sat calmly, listening to whatever was said and giving one another side glances from time to time. Most of the cafeteria was watching the display, and they had decided that the 'lovebirds' were definitely handling it with style.

"Look, Jason," Danny ground his teeth as he finally stood and got between Jason and the rest of his table, "Just sit down, no one wants to hear your lame insults."

"What, Fenton?" the other teen got closer and curled his hands into fists, "Too afraid to fight?"

"No," Danny shook his head, sitting back down before the situation got even more out of control, and gladly accepted the hand that Sam slipped into his own, "I'm not going to fight."

The more Jason talked, the less that the table listened to him. Danny even went so far as to start eating again and the jock was infuriated.

"What the hell?" Jason finally got too angry to handle himself and smacked Danny's tray across the table, covering nearly everyone in milk, peas, red jello, and Salisbury steak, "Listen to me you little prick!"

Sam stood calmly with a napkin in her hand, wiping the jello off her face and brushing the peas from her lap. Sarah stood behind Jason, laughing the entire while, "Oh, gee, I think you should leave it on. It really improves your looks, you know."

Sam didn't even bother to answer her as she sat back beside Danny, and listened to Tucker rant under his breath, "Just had to say something didn't I? I got lucky about not falling into the stupid trash can, bragged about it, and now Bad Luck Tuck does it again…"

"Here," Sam handed a napkin across the table, then turned to look at Sarah and Jason, "Please leave."

"Oh, 'please leave'? Did you hear that?" Jason looked around but found no one was laughing, rather the entire populace of the cafeteria were shaking their heads or just staring in shock, the teachers included, "Look you dick, you ever…"

"That will be _quite_ enough," Principal Ishiyama stormed up, anger clear in her eyes as she took in the scene before her, "Dillinger, Grayson, to my office, this instant. I do not allow such heinous behavior in my school, _especially_ when those you've targeted have tried to diffuse the situation."

Several smiles, smirks, and jeers were sent their way as they were escorted out of the cafeteria and Danny was left with a grimace on his face, 'Great they got in trouble and now something else is gonna' end up happening.'

"Fenton," Dash's voice was serious, stern, and immediately caught Danny's attention, "You know you're gonna' have to watch you back now right? The 'A-list' ain't gonna' put up with this."

"Yeah I know," Danny sighed as he finished cleaning himself up, as were the rest of the people at the table, "I really don't want anything to happen though. I get so sick and tired of fighting and now that everything's finally settled down with the ghosts, people are trying to get me to fight…"

"It'll be fine," Kwan shrugged, "It's not like you're alone or nothin'."

"Yeah," Danny shook his head, then smiled at the friends around him, "Thanks you guys…but don't get into it. It's my problem, you guys just take care of Sam."

"I dunno'," Valerie said with a shrug and a smirk, "I think she does pretty good taking care of herself."

"Yeah," Sam playfully punched him in the arm, then laughed as he pretended it hurt, "I've got boots on…"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
3:35 P.M.  
.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"God I hate their guts," Jason Dillinger sat on a low wall right outside of the school building, chatting with Weed and John, and watching Sarah laugh with Paulina and Elizabeth, "I can't believe that stupid woman gave us detention. I had to sit in that damn room for twenty minutes."

"They got detention with Lancer too, ya' know," John shoved his hands into pockets, a small grin on his face, "It was Fenton, Foley, and Manson."

"Yeah?" Jason's interest peaked, "They should be gettin' out about now, huh?"

"Yep," John smiled back, "I think it's time to put that little shrimp back in his place."

"Sarah, babe!" the girl approached quickly with a smile, "You and the girls get out of here, we're gonna', uh, 'talk' with Fenton and Foley."

"I'll stay," Sarah smiled, "That stupid wannabe Goth is gonna' be here too."

"You sure, 'cause…"

"And then he was like, 'Dude, how could you do that?' and I just started laughing!"

"Dash, you're a jerk," several laughing voices sounded from around the school's corner, Star's being the one addressing the storyteller, "I can't believe you did that."

"Yeah well," they rounded the corner with smiles on their faces, "they all deserved it…"

Jason, Weed, John, Sarah, Elizabeth, and Paulina were face to face with Dash, Danny, Tucker, Kwan, Star, Valerie, and Sam.

"What are you all doing out here?" Sam frowned as she folded her arms, Danny moving slightly closer to her.

"Where the hell are all you going?" Weed asked in confusion.

"The Nasty Burger, not like it's your business," Tucker glared as the 'A-list' group came closer. A silent moment passed before Danny just shook his head and started to walk around them, only to get pushed back by Jason, and nearly get clocked in the face if he hadn't stepped to the side quickly.

"Chill dude," Danny frowned, "I ain't gonna fight you…I'll tell you that right now."

As he turned to keep walking, the rest of his group of friends followed suit, passing right by the extremely pissed Jason, Weed, and John. Dash looked back and shook his head, 'They have no idea how lucky they are that Danny didn't fight with them. He would have stomped their asses into the ground.'

"Hey, Manson!" Sarah called out, "Your boyfriend's a freak _and_ a wimp, how sad is that?"

"Look," Sam had finally lost her temper, "He isn't a freak and he isn't a wimp. You have no idea how strong he is, physically and mentally, you have no clue in your bimbo head how brave he is and what he puts up with all the time, and frankly, our relationship isn't up for examination."

Jason moved forward to grab Sam's arm and move her out of the way, "Shut up you…" but found himself on the ground with a pissed off Danny standing over him and looking over at Sam, "What the hell was that Fenton?"

"You aren't hurting her again," Jason swore Danny's eyes flashed green as he stood quickly, hyped that the smaller teen was finally going to try to fight him.

Jason took a swing at Danny, throwing his weight into it, determined to bring the deceptively smaller teen down. Imagine his surprise when Danny blocked him without so much as blinking, "You don't want to fight me."

"Hell yes I do," Jason tried again, only to get blocked. Another swing, followed by an uppercut actually caught Danny on the chin, but the halfa just frowned and his brow furrowed, then brought his fists up.

The scuffle that ensued was relatively fast. Danny had, and kept, the upper hand the entire time. Tucker, Kwan, and Dash simply stood on the side lines, staring down Weed and John, daring them to try anything. Jason was down in a matter of seconds holding a bloodied nose, and whimpering from the multiple blows to his stomach and chest.

"I told you," Danny glared down at the teen, "I don't want to fight. I _hate_ having to fight. Just leave me, and Sam, and everyone else alone."

The young man on the ground looked up and saw an extremely pissed Danny. He could only nod, as talking would have been difficult with the wind knocked out of him, 'Guess I shouldn't of underestimated him…God, he packs a punch…he, he isn't even sweating…'

John and Weed stood in shock, knowing full well that Jason could have taken them down, and in fact, had before. Seeing Danny Fenton, the punching bag for most of the bullies at school, put Jason Dillinger down, and put him down _hard_, had been rather informative.

"Heh," Sam's voice made Danny smile, even as he watched the other boys watch him, "Danny won."

The two jocks moved forward to pick their shamed and beaten leader up, just as a resounding slap was heard from behind them all. Everyone's heads turned in time to see Sarah's hand pulling back from Sam's face, her head turned slightly from the force of the slap.

"You shut your mouth freak," Sarah shouted, standing in slight shock that Sam hadn't even flinched, "He just got lucky!"

"Seriously," Sam turned back to Sarah with a glare, "If that's all you've got then don't even bother. Why _do_ you even bother us, we've never done anything to you? Leave. Us. Alone."

Sarah didn't quite know what to do. She stood for a second just watching Sam cross her arms and tap her foot angrily against the ground, then turned to look at Paulina, who was looking between them with an unreadable look on her face. Elizabeth looked as shell shocked as she felt.

Taking what was left of her dignity, Sarah Grayson turned on her heels and walked off, not bothering to check on people's reactions for the first time in her life. She didn't know what to do, but she knew one thing. She was scared of Sam Manson, and she didn't have people to back her up. Elizabeth and Paulina had left her on her own.

Paulina and Elizabeth turned away, immediately launching into girlish chatter on what they had just seen Danny do. Star hurried over to join them in the gossip, her camera phone out and displaying Danny's, "Totally awesome fight! Who knew he was such a good fighter! Everyone's gonna' flip!"

"And Sarah just got Goth Curb-Stomped for the second time," Paulina lifted her eyebrow as she looked back at Sam, "I knew there was a reason why I never stuck around to fight with her…"

The giggling increased as Danny and Sam locked eyes, walked over to each other, and immediately went into their own little world. Star snapped a picture of that as well. It was going to be all over the school by the next morning and she was going to make sure of it.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
11:47 P.M.  
.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"So what do you think's gonna' happen now?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged as she sat on the floor, leaning against Danny's side, "but I really don't think we have to worry about the 'A-list' anymore...I think you got yourself a fan club."

"Don't even joke about that," Danny shook his head as he stood and pulled Sam up with him, nervously leaning in to brush a kiss across her cheek, "It'd be just my luck."

"Hey you never know," Sam grinned as she returned the kiss to the cheek, grinning even more as he changed and gave her a devilish wink with glowing green eyes, "I'll take that as you actually _want_ a fan club...I might have to get jealous."

"Nah," he smiled and dared one quick peck to the lips before he disappeared from her sight, "You ain't got nothin' to worry about."

"Good," Sam laughed as she moved over to her bed, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, Danny's happy feelings and that warm wave of love and affection brushing over her, "Good..."


	60. Opinionated

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Okay guys, second to last chapter. I can't believe it! Okay, now before I start to cry I guess I should get on with it! I kinda' really like this chapter, and I have no clue why. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy it as well…oh and **slight lime-ish-ness warning**. Nothing too far or anything like that. Just, it goes a bit beyond _just _kissing…heh, and this is my first attempt at anything like this so bear with me…and don't be disappointed if it doesn't go as far as you thought it would.

Oh and T**heLegendaryManHimself **pointed out something important that I failed to explain very well. I wrote a line about Danny saying something concerning ghosts, and I accidentally made it seem like Kwan and Star knew about his secret identity.  
What I meant to write in there, but forgot to (silly me), was that everyone was relieved at the drop in ghost attacks and fights. I wanted it to seem like everyone was aware of the change. Gosh, that's what I get for typing that part up at like four in the morning. I'll edit it one of these days!

Hm, the way I have this chapter start is kinda' wacky, but that's just keeping it true to cannon…crazy stuff like this happens all the time in DP, and besides, I've seen some pretty weird things happen in my home town school…lol.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Sixty: Opinionated**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Sam was having an interesting morning. A thousand thoughts were running through her mind as she went over the various scenarios of the day she was about to face. If Paulina and Star had anything to do with it, the entire population of Casper High would know about what had happened after school yesterday. That meant that everyone would know that Danny could fight, and that the teachers would find out, and they'd be in trouble, and that…

'Shoot,' Sam thought as she watched Danny approach, 'this is going to be one weird day. I hope that, no I'm not even going to think it! I really hate Murphy's law…'

As Sam watched Danny move closer and closer to their normal meeting place, Sam allowed herself to slip back into her thoughts and barely noticed when Danny finally reached her, a goofy, but determined, grin on his face and his feelings bouncing between anxious and hopeful.

"Morning, Sam," Danny sidled up beside the girl, keeping his head lowered slightly as a blush spread across his cheek, trying to take her hand. He had wanted to stay with her longer last night, just talking like they always did, but he had suddenly realized that he didn't _just _want to stay, he wanted to stay and kiss her, not stay and talk, 'I guess I really do want this to go somewhere. Please God, let Sam want the same…'

Slightly shocked by his bold action, Sam accidentally pulled her hand away and immediately regretted it, 'Crap now he's all upset…Danny, I didn't mean it that way!'

"Danny," Sam said with concern, then frowned when he just shot her a goofy smile and tried to keep his feelings to himself, "I didn't mean to…"

"We had better get going," he hefted his backpack and started to walk away, only to be caught by the arm by Sam, "What?"

"Danny, just," she moved closer than they usually allowed themselves, "I didn't mean to make you upset, you just surprised me."

"It's fine," Danny tried to shrug it off, knowing all the while that he wouldn't be able to, 'Stupid link and stupid accident! I can't even pretend to be okay with it…'

"No, you're not," Sam said sternly as her left hand landed on his right bicep. She moved herself even closer, "I was just surprised…we're usually all blushy and get interrupted when stuff like that happens…I guess I was expecting Tucker to jump out and make some smart ass remark."

"Yeah," Danny chuckled nervously as he shifted to rub the back of his neck, "I guess me too. I'm sorry that I tried that…it won't happen again."

"Danny," Sam smiled at him, then lightly punched his shoulder, "you jerk, you had better try that again, or I'm going to be seriously upset with you."

Sam would have laughed at his shocked face, if his feelings hadn't nearly overloaded her at that moment. He stepped back slightly from her, then offered his hand, a smile dancing in his blue eyes and across his lips, "Would you mind if I held your hand?"

"Nope," Sam slid her hand into his much larger one, enjoying the way it completely covered her own and the feel of slightly rough and calloused fingertips and palm brushing her own smooth skin, "I kinda' was hoping you'd do this."

Walking hand in hand, they finally reached the normal place to meet Tucker, but instead found no one. They waited for a few minutes, Sam chatting about what their day might hold, and finally decided to give up on Tucker. He probably was sick or already at school, and Danny didn't want to risk a detention on top of whatever else he might find at school for the fight he had been in.

Danny and Sam both approached Casper High tentatively, and just before it came into view, the halfa gave the much smaller hand in his own a nervous squeeze as he swallowed hard, "Well, this is it…"

"Want I should stay out of the way so your fan club can get to you?" Sam teased gently, "You know, with how Paulina, Star, and that Elizabeth girl were fawning over your pictures and all…"

"I said it yesterday and I'll say it today," Danny grimaced as he looked down at the young woman at his side, "Don't even joke about that."

"Come on Mr. Talk of the Town," Sam began to drag him forward even as he resisted lightly, "Time to face the…music?"

Both had to stop and let their minds process what they were seeing. Apparently Star had been even busier than either of them had realized…and apparently Tucker had helped out a bit, as the images that were plastered all over the school and in people's hands had amazing clarity…far better than one would expect from a picture phone.

"I got the video right here," Paulina called from her spot on one of the benches, "It's actually pretty amazing. Who would have known that Danny Fenton could fight?"

"They didn't," Danny's eyes widened as he picked up a flyer that showed him staring down at a beaten looking Jason. His eyes swept over the text above and below the picture, _'Danny Fenton, nerdy, single guy, good fighter? Who would have guessed?"_

"Yep," Sam crossed her arms as they continued across the school grounds to the entry way, "they did. Three guesses who it was, and the first two don't count."

"I'm gonna' kill him," Danny balled up the picture and threw it into the trash angrily, his eyes flashing green momentarily, "He likes to torture me doesn't he?"

"You wouldn't be talking about me, would you?" Tucker walked between the pair from behind and put his arms around them both, "Because I want you to know right now, I didn't do this."

"You didn't?" Sam turned in surprise, giving Tucker the once over, "If you didn't then who did?"

"Nathan," Tucker pointed to the boy who was trailing Valerie like a lost puppy dog, "She said she'd consider going to the prom with him if he helped her out. Star wanted to get the word out so badly that she actually managed to talk Valerie, Paulina, and Kwan into helping her."

"Why didn't you?" Danny looked at Tucker in confusion, "I know you like Val."

"Yeah," Tucker shrugged then ushered them forward into the school, "but I fear the wrath of Sam and the resident halfa a lot more than my want for a date could compensate. I knew you'd be pissed…and I knew Sam would be pissed by all the attention you'd be getting…"

"This is terrible," Danny leaned against his locker as they finally came upon them, "Now everyone in school is going to be asking if it's true and then the teachers and then my parents and then…"

"You know," Sam leaned against the lockers, right against his side, and cut him off before he could wallow further into his worry, "we've done this before…we'll deal with it."

"I don't wanna'!" Danny let himself slouch onto the girl beside him, hiding his face in her shoulder, "I'm tired Sam."

"Not my fault you decided to keep me up until nearly midnight," Sam shot back, then blushed as she realized Tucker and a few other people were standing around them and grinning rather lecherously at her comment, "Talking! I meant keep me up talking…"

"Sure you did Sam," Tucker shook his head as he mocked her, "Whatever you say…we all know the rumor about Dash's couch."

"I don't want to hear it!" said boy walked up with a flyer in hand, "I had to disinfect every part of my house before I could stop having nightmares last night. Do you know how gross it was to think of John and Weed in my closet?"

"Sorry, it had to be done," Sam said as she tried to shove a silently smiling halfa off of her, but the more she shoved the more he leaned, "On second thought, I'm not sorry…men deserve nightmares! Let go!"

"I'm hiding," Danny chuckled to himself as he let himself just drift in his thoughts, Sam's slight annoyance and good humor floating on the edges of his mind, "Today is going to be hell."

"You mean this shit?" Dash held up the slightly crumpled paper, "It ain't such a big deal."

"Maybe for you," Danny grumbled as he finally moved away from Sam, laughing as she tried to glare him down, but only succeeded in making herself laugh, "It's going to be interesting to say the least, man."

"Mr. Fenton," Lancer's voice came down the hall, an air of annoyance to his tone and written across his face, "A word if you please?"

A chorus of 'Ooooo' and 'Someone's in trouble' came from the crowded hallway and Danny smiled shakily as he moved to walk with their vice-principal, "Sure thing, Mr. Lancer."

Looking back over his shoulder, Danny saw smiling faces and encouragement. Sam's face was what helped him hold it together, and the feeling she was broadcasting was keeping him rather calm, 'I guess it had to happen sooner or later…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Sam shook her head as she watched Lancer walk away with Danny, more than likely heading to his office for some privacy while he read the poor guy the riot act for fighting. Sam did not envy Danny at that moment, but couldn't deny that something had to happen.

"Wow," one of the girls across the hall had begun to giggle rather loudly, much to Sam's displeasure, "I mean, I always thought he was kinda' cute in that goofy way, but really, who honestly thought he could fight?"

"I know," another girl sighed happily, chattering with her friend, "It's kinda'…sexy."

'Oh my God,' Sam's eyes widened in realization as she turned away from her locker, 'they're talking about Danny…Danny sexy? Yeah…yeah, it kinda' is…crap, none of that Sam.'

She packed up her things for the first two periods of the day, then closed her locker and began to walk away, only to stop in her tracks as she heard more girls giggling and talking about Danny. Looking around she found the original two girls had been joined by a few others, all swooning over his good looks and his obvious skill.

Sam's answer to this problem was simple. She walked up to the group, took the paper out of their hands, folded it up and stuck it in her pocket. With a small smile at their scandalized faces, she resumed her walk to class, repeating the process every few moments. She had quite the collection of papers by the time she reached her first period and felt assured that her message was getting across.

'Back off girlies,' Sam sat in her chair, a determined glint in her eyes, 'He's mine.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Daniel, take a seat," Edward Lancer sank into his seat with a sigh, "I do hope that I've made it explicitly clear to you that I do not tolerate violence, and prefer greatly for my students to work out their problems with words rather than fists?"

"Uh, yes Mr. Lancer," Danny nervously looked down, only to find his hands folded in his lap and suddenly became very interested in them, 'Hm…calloused, that's a cut from the last ghost I had to fight, scar from when I was three, a bruise from…who knows what…'

"Danny," Lancer spoke openly then, not wanting to prevaricate and make the poor boy any more nervous than he already was, "You technically can not get in trouble with the school for your rather _infamous_ fight yesterday. We've reviewed the security tapes this morning and you were three feet over the school property line. The only way you could possibly get into trouble would be if Jason Dillinger tried to file charges, and even then, it was clearly self defense on your part."

"So you mean," Danny's head had slowly come up as Lancer had spoken, hope clear in his happy tone of voice, "I'm not in trouble?"

"Well," Lancer sat back with a frown, "You are in trouble. You're to stay after school for detention for the next week, but you aren't getting suspended for fighting."

"Awesome!" Danny shot up out of his chair, then grinned sheepishly and sat back down, "Heh, I mean, that's really good news."

"I thought you might be pleased," Mr. Lancer began to flip through some small pile of papers, "You might also be pleased to know that while you and Mr. Dillinger were off school grounds, Samantha and Sarah were not. Sarah has been suspended from school for her actions."

"Really," Danny was surprised, "That's good, Sam'll be happy about that."

"I imagine she will," Lancer chuckled as Danny stood and started for the door, then pulled out a sheet of paper and tried to hold in his laughter, "Oh and Daniel?"

"Yes sir?" Danny turned back around and winced as he found Lancer holding one of the papers with his image and the writing on it, "Aw man…"

"I suggest you try and do some damage control," Lancer smiled broadly, his good humor obvious, "though it is quite a _heroic_ picture of you."

"Yeah, yeah," Danny took the paper from him with a wry grin, crumpled it up, and threw it in the trash, "Damage control, got it…"

"I didn't mean about that," Mr. Lancer shook his head as the boy finally made it out of the office, listening to the girls chatter about how well built Danny must be or how well he could handle himself, "Oh what a day you'll have today…"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"You think she'll say 'yes'? I mean, Fenton's got tons of other girls wantin' him now," a Junior in Danny's first period class quickly stopped talking as the halfa walked in and sat at the desk beside him. The young man who he was talking with obviously wasn't thinking however, as he continued on with the conversation.

"She might. She is pretty hot, I mean, Sam's changed a lot since Freshman year and she's lookin' pretty good."

The conversation had caught Danny's attention of course when he had heard his name, but as Sam's name came up he turned his head, trying to just get more out of the conversation. The fact that his gaze turned into a glare was really not important. Nope, not important, but it definitely seemed to work.

"Heh, no man," the first boy, Tommy, shot a nervous look between Danny and then turned back to his friend, "I mean…uh, she's pretty and nice, but she ain't my style."

"You were just sayin' how you'd like to…" but his sentence was cut off by Tommy as Danny's glare increased and his hands clenched into fists on top of his desk in a desperate attempt of control to keep his eyes from flashing green.

"I'd like to date her maybe once or twice, but I don't think that'd be a good idea," the boy chuckled nervously then looked to Danny, "I mean, you guys are going out right?"

"I really don't know what we are," Danny shrugged and relaxed slightly as the threat to his semi-relationship with Sam backed down, "but she is my best friend."

"Got it," Tommy said as he sunk back into his seat, "she's off limits. No problems there, you don't have to tell me twice."

"I didn't say that," Danny tried to get the grin off his face, but it didn't happen, "Sam'll date whoever she wants, I don't have any say in that."

"Yeah, right," the second boy, Mark, shook his head with a laugh, "We all know you kicked Jason's ass just because he tried to touch her. If you don't have a say in who she's with then I have no clue what to say."

Danny started to laugh then, the situation was just too ridiculous for him not to. People thought it was just because Jason tried to touch Sam that he had fought him. Sure, that had finally triggered the fight, but it wasn't the only reason, "No man, it wasn't just that. There was a lot of stuff going on, and I wasn't the one to start that fight, Jason was. I just finished it…I got tired of having to put up with him and it was just self-defense."

"Yeah, I saw the video that Star had," Mark commented, watching the clock on the wall to see when the tardy bell would ring, "He threw like two punches and you didn't even try to hit him. I would have been all over him man."

"Yeah, right," Tommy laughed as the teacher came in and tried to start the lesson amid the conversation, "You'd have been on your butt like Jason was."

Danny just shook his head and started taking notes as the two began to argue, 'I can't wait until I see Sam and tell her what Lancer said…oh man, that is gonna' make her day.'

With a tiny smile and a curious brush of feeling from Sam, Danny's good mood continued to grow. A comforting wave of emotion was sent back Sam's way from the halfa just to let her know that everything was fine. No use in having her worry when everything was finally starting to shape up.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Danny!" Sam had never been happier to see that goofy grin on his face in the middle of a school day as he grabbed her into a bear hug and lifted her a few inches off the ground in his delight, "I take it you didn't get suspended?"

"Nope!" he grinned as he placed her feet back on the ground, "Turns out me and Jason were three feet off of school grounds and the only way I could get into trouble would be if he pressed charges."

"He isn't is he?" Sam's brow furrowed as she moved to open his locker, trying to do something to keep herself from panicking, "Because I know my family knows some very good lawyers and…what?"

Danny had started laughing as he moved her gently out of the way of his now open locker and started to grab his books so she wouldn't try, "I'm laughing because he wouldn't be able to. Mr. Lancer has the security tapes and it shows that I only fought in self defense…and protecting you of course."

"You protect me a lot, you know," Sam grinned up at her halfa, "but I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I know," Danny nudged her with his elbow, "I mean, you wear boots and all."

"Yep," Sam agreed with a laugh, "Boots can beat just about anything."

"Sarah too," Danny grinned in that 'I know something you don't know' way that he had.

"I guess," Sam raised her eyebrow, curious as to what he was thinking, "What makes you say that?"

"Sarah and you were on school ground, according to the tapes," Danny tried to make his face blank, but failed miserably. He never could keep his emotions in around Sam, "She's in big trouble."

"In trouble," Sam repeated with a gulp, then turned away slightly as she started to worry. Still, she was Sam Manson, and she didn't care, so she covered her worry as best she could, "I didn't do anything to her though, so I had better not be in trouble."

"Sam," Danny admonished gently as he shut his locker, for once the one keeping the other calm, "like you could get in trouble for getting slapped by someone? Sarah's been suspended."

"She's suspended?" a grin spread across her face, which she quickly wiped off, "Well, that's too bad. Poor thing, her rep is going to be ruined…"

"Hey Danny," a girl walked up nervously, holding her books against her chest, "Uh, say…you aren't doing anything tonight are you?"

As Danny's eyebrows raised in surprise, a slightly younger teen walked up to the pair before he could answer, "Hey, uh, Sam?"

"Hey Chad," Sam's attention turned from the girl to the boy who was in her math class, "Need help with the homework or something?"

"No, I just wanted to see if you could head out to the Nasty Burger after school today?"

"Wait a minute, Sam's going to the Nasty Burger with me," Danny stated as his jealousy and possessiveness flared, getting out his statement before Sam got the chance to answer.

"I am?" Sam looked at him in confusion, though she was definitely happy he had said that, 'Not that I'm going to let him get used to scheduling things for me…'

"She is?" the two younger teens asked in surprise, both looking put out.

"Well, yeah," Danny felt as a blush started to darken his cheeks, "We always go to the Nasty Burger after school," he hesitated for only a second, then made a snap decision, "Together, right Sam?"

"Well, uh yeah," Sam shrugged and blushed as well, "We usually do go together, with uh, the rest of the gang."

"Oh well, I guess I'd better get to class," the boy turned and began to mumble under his breath, "Before I make a bigger fool of myself…"

"Well, what about tonight then?" the girl was slightly more persistent, making Sam's jealousy soar, "You're not doing anything then are you?"

"Actually I was hoping that we could have a movie night tonight," Sam blurted out before she could help it. Between her jealousy and her last statement causing Danny some discomfort when she had included everyone else, the need to make him stop feeling that way was much stronger than her fear of humiliation.

"Really?" the girl asked in surprise, "Could I come then?"

"I think this is just for our group of friends," Dash walked up, not caring about being blunt, "Sorry, it's just one of those things."

The girl walked away quickly then, a blush covering her cheeks. Obviously she wasn't going to get a date with Danny Fenton today, and judging by the way Sam and Danny were looking at one another, no one else would either. She took comfort in that small fact for some reason.

"So," Danny said awkwardly as Dash pretended to ignore their presence to give them a moment of privacy, "A movie night tonight?"

"Well, I uh," Sam cleared her throat as she began to walk away, "Let's figure that out at the Nasty Burger alright?"

"Heh," Danny smirked as she walked away from him, Dash turning to give him a jaunty smile, "Whatever you say Sam, it's all up to you!"

"I already knew that," Sam didn't turn her head to speak to him so as to conceal her blush, "You told me that after prom. We'll just figure it out as we go."

"Sure Sam," Danny's mood started to head downhill, until that same sweet feeling washed over him and an idea started to form, 'We're gonna' have to figure this out….or I'm gonna' go mad. I'm going to figure out what 'we' are and I'm going to do it tonight...I hope.'

"Hey Dash, know any good movies that are showing tonight?"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Say," Sam sat down at the lunch table with a frown on her face, "Where's Danny?"

"He said he had something to take care of," Tucker answered her, a grin on his face, "Want some of my Meaty-meat Meat special?"

"Like I could ever want anything else to eat in this world," Sam replied sarcastically. Lunch continued on without much else happening, except for Star and Paulina giggling two tables over about some other little thing they had just noticed in their video clip of Danny. He was becoming quite the celebrity and Jason was sitting in complete humiliation, not to mention alone at the table besides John and Weed. He didn't even dare send a look towards their table, knowing full well that he had been plainly ousted from power.

'Well, at least he's famous as a human rather than infamous as a phantom,' Sam rolled her eyes, then frowned when she realized lunch was ending, 'Where the heck is that boy? His detention wasn't until after school…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Danny and Sam had both been hit on a total of fourteen times throughout the day, whether directly or indirectly. Sam was at her wits end, there had been so many girls talking about Danny that she was almost certain that her prediction of a fan club was coming true. He was the talk of the school and a lot of the girls were completely enamored with the thought that Danny Fenton could fight.

'It's because he's cute to begin with,' Sam thought dryly to herself as their group entered Nasty Burger an hour later than they normally would thanks to Danny's detention, said teen chivalrously holding the door open for her, 'He's also courteous, caring, not to mention those eyes…now add in that 'bad boy' factor and the girls are swooning.'

"Hey Sam," Danny poked her arm teasingly, "You ever going to order or do I have to do it for you?"

"Mm," was Sam's answer as she continued to be lost in her own thoughts. The rest of the group just chuckled as they made their way to the table, Sam following them, leaving Danny standing alone in the line trying not to laugh,.

'Man, she must really be thinking hard about something,' Danny surmised as he pulled out his wallet, "Uh, an order of fries, a hamburger with everything but onions and mustard, and an apple salad. Oh, and two strawberry shakes."

Paying for the order Danny took his ticket and stood to the side, waiting only a few minutes before his number came up and he was headed back to the table with a tray laden down with food and drinks, "Order up, Sam!"

"Oh, thanks," she said in surprise as a salad and milkshake appeared before her, everyone laughing as Sam finally pulled out of her thoughts, "Guess I owe you one."

"Nope, this is on me," Danny smiled, blushing slightly as everyone began to tease them.

"Oh man, I always thought I'd get to ruin their first date," Tucker grinned as he watched both of them blush, "I was right. I love being right."

"At least I've got something to tease Fentonio about again," Dash smirked wickedly, taking another swig of his soda.

"Aw, this is just too cute!" Star let out a girlish giggle, then pulled out her cell phone, "I need to take a picture of it!"

"So long as you don't make me get Nathan to post pictures all over school again," Valerie laughed, then raised an eyebrow as Tucker smiled her way.

"You know I'd do it for ya'," Tucker smiled, then prepared to shock them all, "Free of charge, no date required…"

"Tucker Foley," Sam started dryly with a grin as she pointed to a blushing Tucker, "Techno-geek in love."

"Finally," Danny sat back with a grin, arms going up in the air in a show of victory, "New pair of 'lovebirds'!"

A wave of laughter went around the table while Valerie sipped angrily at her soda, sending threatening glares all around, and watched as Tucker just blushed and shook his head, taking the teasing, knowing he deserved it all, 'After everything that we've put Danny and Sam through though, I guess we both deserve to be teased…but 'lovebirds'? I don't know about that…he is kinda' cute…sometimes…oh great, now they've got me thinkin' about Geeky Wonder over there.'

"At least people have stopped trying to ask me out," Sam tried to change the subject to help Tucker and Valerie out, "I swear, half the boys in the school decided all of a sudden to ask me out…I don't get it."

"That's an easy one," Kwan laughed as he grabbed a fry then wrapped his arm around Star, "They saw all the girls going after Danny and thought you were available. You gotta' admit Sam, you're pretty good looking."

Kwan got double teamed as Star smacked his arm and Danny shot him a no-nonsense look, both clearly saying to keep quite. Kwan just laughed at their reactions, then smirked as he noticed Sam blushing.

"So did you want to do a movie night tonight?" Danny turned back to find Sam blushing at Kwan's compliment, and wanted to be the one who had thought to say it, "You mentioned something about it earlier and it seems like a good way to end a really weird day."

"Man, you _are_ clueless when it comes to girls," Dash laughed and took another hunk out of his burger, and grinned mischievously, "She only said that to get that girl away from you."

"You did?" Danny turned back to find her blushing harder than before and meticulously picking out pieces of apple to eat. He then grinned and looked over to Tucker, who was already in on Danny's plan…who said that boy's couldn't be sneaky?

"I just thought that a movie would be fun," Sam shrugged and tried to shrink and disappear, 'Too bad he has all the powers and I have to sit here and blush in front of everyone…'

"Well, I can't do a movie night anyways," Tucker shook his head, slyly sending a wink to Valerie and Star, who both got the message, "I have too much homework."

"Me too," Valerie spoke up, then turned to give Dash a meaningful look.

"Oh, uh," Dash suddenly faced with Valerie's glare had to think fast, "My Dad wanted me to clean the living room again…and uh, yeah."

At the lame excuse, Star just rolled her eyes. Girls were so much better at playing these games, "Me and Kwan were going to go out tonight, _right_ Kwan?"

"Oh, uh, sure?" the teen asked in confusion, then winced and quickly nodded his head in agreement at Star's pouting frown, "I mean, of course we are…I didn't forget an anniversary or anything did I?"

Everyone just shook their head at that comment. Kwan would forget what he had just eaten and Star could name exactly what they had been wearing on the day he had asked her out. They balanced each other out nicely that way.

"Well, I guess we could still do something," Danny smirked as he sat up off the bench to dig out his wallet, pulling out a coupon and two tickets, "I went at lunch and picked these up, and this coupon is for you."

'Oh goodie,' Sam eyed the coupon wearily as Danny waved it in front of her face, not even daring to take it, 'What's this one, the last 'Get out of trouble free' card?'

"You know you want to take it," Danny moved it closer to her, "and besides, I'm doing this one in reverse, I'll pay for everything."

Reaching her hand forward, much to the delight of those around them, Sam accepted the coupon resignedly. Glancing down, she put two and two together, 'One free night at the movies, snacks included? Is he asking me on a date?'

Looking up she found herself faced with a pair of movie tickets and one hopefully smiling halfa, "That had better not be those movie tickets from that stupid game thing we won…"

"No!" Danny placed the tickets in front of her to show her the title of the movie, "Nooo, these tickets are _not_ those tickets…those tickets got trashed as soon as I got home."

Sam leveled Danny with a glare designed to make him shrink back in abject horror, and it worked somewhat as the halfa held his hands up in front of him as if to block her.

"I swear!" Danny wanted to stop Sam's glaring and the barely restrained laughter of all the teens around them, "I'm not lying…you know when…I'm lying."

Sam's toned down her glare a bit, but crossed her arms, still disbelieving.

"Alright fine," Danny frowned and lowered his arms, "I kept the tickets, but it's just because they were funny."

Sam's eyebrow arched delicately, daring him to try and lie to her again.

"Okay," Danny finally came clean, much to everyone's amusement, "so I _thought_ about using them, but I never did!"

Sam just smiled.

Danny gave her a goofy grin as her feelings brushed against him lovingly.

Everyone around them laughed and Kwan was the first to recover enough to speak, "And you guys wonder why people think you're psychic, I mean, do you even realize what you just did?"

He received twin glares from Danny and Sam instead of any retaliation.

"Alright," he jokingly held up his hands, much like Danny had been doing earlier, "No interrupting the lover's spat. Got it."

"Tucker!" the twin glares were joined by two voices as they shifted to look at said teen.

"Aw crap," Tucker tried to duck behind Valerie, "My influence has been discovered!"

"Don't hide behind me," Valerie glanced at the boy beside her as everyone laughed, "I'm not saving your butt this time."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Nervous tension was apparent as Danny and Sam approached the movie theater together, Danny opening the door as he always did, and then grabbing Sam's hand to drag her back towards the snack bar, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Sam shook her head, "I'm fine."

"You always get something," Danny frowned playfully, "You're not doing this just because I'm paying are you?"

"No," Sam responded a bit too quickly, then shook her head and bit her lip, "I'm being pretty dumb aren't I?"

"Heh, no?" Danny nervously bushed his fingers over the hand he held, "Maybe we're just both a little nervous?"

"Stupid link," Sam grumbled as the butterflies filled her stomach from his touch, "We aren't very good at this are we?"

"Well," Danny moved up to look over his snack options, "We haven't done this whole 'date' thing before, so it's new ground…"

"So it really is a 'date'?" Sam looked down at their intertwined hands, "Like a _date_, date?"

"Only if you want it to be," Danny looked at her hopefully, then turned his attention to the man behind the counter, ordering copious amounts of junk food and two large sodas.

Sam, at that moment in time, was lost in her own thoughts again. The word 'date' loomed large in her mind and solidified their relationship status as something definitely more than just best friends. Sam was almost positive as to where this was going, but didn't want to rush things too much. She didn't quite know what she wanted right then, but she was sure if she just trusted in herself and Danny, things would work out the way they were meant to be.

'But that's alright to not know everything,' Sam smiled brightly as she accepted the popcorn and one of the drinks, while Danny carried the candies and another soda, 'It just makes it that much more fun…'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Is it just me or is Sam feeling…_giddy_?' Danny looked down at the girl beside him, 'Must have picked the right movie…'

Indeed, Danny had bought two tickets to a movie that Sam had been wanting to see as soon as she had heard of it. She had mentioned something about it being a 'romantic, comedy, slasher movie' and Danny couldn't help but be hopelessly confused, 'Who knew they even made romantic, comedy, slasher movies?'

Looking over at the girl beside him, Danny realized that he was feeling pretty giddy himself. He was on a date, an actual, honest to God date, with his best friend and the night was starting to look much more promising than his day had been, 'Not that today was bad…it was just long…I can't believe Paulina and Star had Nathan write that I was single on that stupid flyer…or that I was nerdy...'

The lights lowered and the opening commercials, advertisements, and credits began to play, cheesy music in the background when the movie finally started. Danny wasn't paying much attention to any of this however, as he suddenly had to the urge to be touching Sam in any way he could.

Nervously, he slipped his arm around her shoulders. He didn't try the 'yawn' thing that people always talked or joked about, not with Sam. She didn't appreciate things like that, but he was pretty sure she'd like the fact that he was trying to act like a semi-normal date.

Sam, on her part, was pleasantly surprised when an anxious Danny slipped his arm around her shoulders. She ignored the chair-arm separating them and leaned in a bit closer, enjoying the feel of his arm around her and the way she could lay her head against his chest, 'I can hear his heat beat like this.'

'Okay, arm around her, she's enjoying it,' Danny grinned goofily as he felt how pleasantly surprised Sam was, 'Now what?'

Just as Danny looked down, Sam felt him move and looked up, meeting his gaze and suddenly finding herself caught in it, 'He's going to kiss me again…'

Danny was leaning down when a shiver racked his body and a blue wisp appeared between their faces. He moved back slightly, hoping that it hadn't freaked Sam out too badly, 'There must be some ghost enjoying the movie…who's out this week…wait, what do I care…gotta' kiss Sam…'

With a nervous smile he found himself moving back in to a patiently waiting Sam. Danny's lips had almost met her own, when the blue appeared again, and a scream was heard from somewhere behind them, "That was definitely not in the movie."

Looking around, Danny and Sam both found themselves confronted with the sight of a large, furry looking spider with a human head crashing it's way through the theater and scattering the patrons as it tried to crush them. Danny sighed and dropped his head onto her shoulder, "Why? Why tonight? I'm on a date!"

Danny had changed at the last shouted statement, angrily flying up to meet the ghost, "What happened to the deal I made with all of you?"

"A child?" the ghost said in confusion, "The deal was made with a child, what foolishness is this?"

"I'm not a child," Danny ground his teeth angrily as he floated in the air and folded his arms across his chest, "And yes, the deal was made with me, so why did you break it?"

"I didn't make the deal with you," the ghost swiped at the halfa, "I was never for it!"

"I don't care," Danny pulled back and let fly a punch powered by his own energy, "I'm on a freakin' date, so bug off!"

Sam merely sat in her seat and shook hear head, digging through the backpack that she had brought with her from school. They had, thankfully, left right after eating at the Nasty Burger, and Sam's backpack just so happened to have a Fenton Thermos in it. Really, all their backpacks did now, you simply didn't leave home without one.

"God, sounds like some make-up commercial," Sam mumbled to herself as she finally found the item and quickly stood up, finding Danny laying into the ghost ranting about interruptions and how impolite the ghost was. Sam was having a hard time holding in her laughter, 'I almost feel sorry for the ghost…not quite, but almost.'

"Danny! Catch!" she tossed the thermos straight to him, the years of practice showing in how well she threw itand how he easily he caught it, their teamwork and timing impeccable.

"Thanks," Danny sent her a relieved smile, "Now I can just get rid of this…"

But Danny hadn't been paying attention and was batted back into the projection room, trashing the projector before he could phase out and avoid any damage, "Man, I wanted to finish this movie!"

If the ghost had thought Danny to be in a bad mood before, his mistake was quickly corrected as Danny opted to not just suck it into the thermos, but rather teach it a lesson. Sam shook her head sadly at the display of aggression, though Danny didn't normally let it out and this was probably the healthiest outlet.

"Are you about done?" Sam grinned cheekily up at the boy, "Because when my parents are home, I do have a curfew and the movie was almost done anyways."

"Yeah, yeah," Danny opened the thermos and pulled the ghost in, floating down to Sam's side and picked her and their things up, "Let's go then…stupid ghosts."

The halfa was mumbling the rest of the flight to her house as Sam just enjoyed being held in his arms and let the cool air wash over her. He was looking incredibly good with that brooding scowl on his face, and Sam was liking the way she was pulled against his side, 'Bad thoughts, Sam, bad thoughts.'

Still she couldn't help but smile as he sat her down by her front door and told her he'd meet her upstairs. Her mother and father could only guess that her first official date with the boy had gone well…Sam on the other hand couldn't wait to get upstairs.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Sam sighed as she opened her door, fully expecting to see Danny, but only finding an empty room. The air, however, was begin to feel chilly, and Sam smirked as she headed towards the window sill, Danny's favorite perch.

"I'm sorry I ruined the date," Danny's voice said from her side with a heavy sigh, "Stupid ghosts always ruin everything, and I really didn't want it…to…Sam, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find you," she was reaching out with her hand and gently poking around with one finger, missing Danny every time, "It's weird talking to thin air…sometimes I think I'm going crazy."

"I'm right here," he grabbed her hand, phasing back in as he did so, "Sometimes I just like being invisible."

"Yeah, well," Sam rolled her eyes, "I kinda' like being able to see you. Makes it easier to talk."

"Whatever," Danny chuckled nervously, moving slightly closer to her, "So did you have fun for at least part of it? The movie I mean…until the ghost showed up."

"It was fun," Sam smiled moving closer to him as well, the thoughts from before coming back slightly as she felt Danny's own attraction to her spike suddenly, "Uh, I enjoyed the movie and uh…"

But Sam was cut off with a kiss, as Danny leaned forward and finally completed what he had started in the movie theater. Their link worked in many ways, and one of the best, and worst, things it did was create a cycle between them.

Sam knew this, Danny knew this, and at that moment they chose to ignore it. Get one mad, then the other, and they'd just make each other more and more angry. Make one happy, then the other, and they'd end up making one another more and more giddy.

Turn one on, then the other…well, it's easy to see where their link could take them.

As Danny's kiss grew hungrier, Sam found herself melting. Emotions flowed over her, serving to sooth and frighten her at the same time. Lust, attraction, love, happiness, possessiveness, and so many other things swirled through her and made her feel desirable, but scared her as she realized they weren't just Danny's. She was feeling the same thing about the halfa who was holding her.

'This is definitely different,' Danny thought to himself as he deepened the kiss, surprise washing over him when Sam allowed her lips to part, 'Not bad, but different…'

Sam found her hands moving quite on their own, but loved everything she was doing and everything Danny was doing to her. One hand had found its way into Danny thick, black hair, the other to his toned chest, which brought on a whole _different_ set of thoughts, 'Wow, I mean, I know he's built, but I never really thought about it…'

Danny's hands too, had been found wandering as he slid one up her shoulder to her neck to gently angle her head. The other was slowly working it's way down her back and heading even further south the longer they kissed.

'Is it just me or is it getting really hot?' Sam broke the kiss for a second to look at Danny, his eyes sliding open and revealing clouded blue eyes, want clear in his serious expression. Danny was finding much the same in Sam's face at the moment, her lips slightly moist and looking very edible.

Danny led another series of quick kisses, before he pulled back suddenly, breathing heavily from where his thoughts were heading and where he found his hand, 'Oh shit…'

"Uh, Danny?" Sam nervously shifted, though she didn't move away from him, "Is your hand up my shirt?"

"Yeah," he was frozen and had no clue what to do, "Uh, blame it on the link?"

"I don't think so Mr. Grope Quota," Sam frowned slightly, still feeling the lingering effects of their first real make out session, "Why is your hand there?"

"Want me to move it?"

"Uh," Sam was caught off guard by his question, the fear and hope making it hard for her to think, "N-not really, but I think you should. It's not that I don't like what you're doing, but this is our first date…"

"Yeah," Danny quickly pulled his hand back and tugged the hem of Sam's shirt down, "I'm really, really sorry…"

"It's okay," Sam said absentmindedly as she stroked Danny's chest, then blushed brilliantly as she heard Danny bite back a moan.

"Uh Sam?"

"Yeah?" was it her or was her voice a lot higher than it should have been…

"Not that _I_ don't like it," Danny glanced down between them where Sam's hand disappeared beneath his own shirt, "I mean I am a guy and all, but um…"

"Right," Sam whipped her hand back and went about fixing his shirt for him, blushing furiously at what she had been doing, "Maybe we should just blame it on the link…"

"Or hormones," Danny stated jokingly, giving her a wink and a nervous kiss to the tip of her nose, "Guess we're gonna' have to be careful. I really am sorry, I wasn't thinking I just, uh, was feeling, if that makes any sense."

"More than you'll ever know," Sam laughed nervously and pulled back from him slightly to better see his face, "Why are you feeling so strange?"

Danny's eyes met her own and there was a certain longing there that reflected his feelings. Sam couldn't place it for the life of her until he spoke, "Sam, what are we? I mean, is there even a 'we'?"

"What do you mean by that?" Sam moved closer to him, his body lending her warmth against the draft the window created.

"I mean," Danny pulled away from her to rub the back of his neck, "Are we 'together' or 'friends with benefits' or what?"

"I don't really know," Sam shook her head, some of the old doubts about dating ones' best friend still lingering, "I really don't like labels, but you know that. Maybe we can still just figure it out as we go?"

"That's fine," Danny smiled tightly, "It's all up to you Sam."

Sam sighed happily, turning so that her back was to his chest and enjoyed it as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close and letting her snuggle back into him. Something, however, was off. Danny didn't feel as happy as Sam thought he would and it worried her for a second until she started reading his feelings.

Turning her neck so she could take in his face, she found him frowning slightly, his brow furrowed in thought as he absently ran his thumb over one of the hands he held. The halfa was lost as he stared out the window to the sky, the place he would sometimes retreat to when he was upset or needed a break.

'He's upset about something,' Sam frowned, knowing because of his body language rather than the link. Tapping into it, she found a world of chaos, 'He's confused about something and a little hurt and unsure. Upset, and feeling a little…rejected? I didn't reject him though, unless…does he want us to be something more?'

"Danny?" Sam freed herself and turned back around to face him fully, "I know something's wrong, so don't even try to deny it. 'Fess up, Fenton, something's bugging you."

"It's nothing, really," Danny moved back slightly from the girl so fiercely watching his actions, "I'm just a little upset that our first date got ruined I guess."

He knew that he couldn't lie to her for anything, but gave it a shot anyways. Sam just shook her head and leaned in to kiss him, the first that kiss that had been instigated by her, "Look, the next decision is up to you. How about that?"

"Sure you wanna' do that?" Danny teased with a wink, pulling her in closer with a devilish smile, "I mean you know us hormonal guys and our grope quota and all that…"

"Oh shut up," Sam pushed him back with a grin of her own, "Besides it's time for you to get home. I'm not going to get fussed at by Jazz or your parents for keeping you out late."

"Fine," Danny pouted as he moved away from her, halfway in and halfway out of her window, "but I get one last kiss…"

"Make it quick," Sam folded her arms as she stood by her window, tapping her foot, "And none of…well, whatever happened."

Danny's blush matched her own as he leaned in for one last, sweet kiss of the evening, "You got it Sam."

Sam and Danny both had exceedingly sweet dreams that night, the fact that their first date went much better than they could have hoped for helping them greatly. From the fun of the nervous tension created between them at the movie to their first make out…well, the first _real_ one anyways, Danny didn't think he'd eve be able to get the smile off his face, and Sam didn't think it possible to stop blushing.

The rest of the school year was going to be interesting, but there was only two weeks left of school…who knew what could or would happen?


	61. Not So Silent Declarations

**Links in the Chain**  
By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: This is the last chapter. My note is at the bottom of this story. Thank you.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Chapter Sixty One: Not So Silent Declarations**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
Last Day of School, May 25th  
.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Beep.

'Too early…'

Beep, beep, beep.

'Ugh, why do we have to go to school when all we're going to do is sit around?'

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.

'Alright, alright,' Danny finally rolled over and pressed his alarm clock's snooze button, 'Five more minutes and then I'll get up…'

Five minutes, however, passed far too quickly in the opinion of a halfa who had spent the last three evenings over at the house of…well, he wanted to say 'girlfriend', but she had already semi-nixed that idea.

Beep.

'Fine, I'm up!' Danny grabbed his alarm and turned it off, then pulled back his covers and rolled out of bed, 'I can't believe this is my last day as a Junior at school. At least we don't have a boring lecturer like we did at the end of last year.'

"That's a plus," Danny noted out loud sleepily as he began to move around his room, grabbing random items of clothing and giving them a quick sniff to see if they were still clean enough to wear. Finally getting his wardrobe in order, the young man moved to the bathroom to get dressed, the memories of last night coming back to him.

'Sam,' Danny's smile had been firmly in place for a good two weeks and he found his thoughts often drifting back to the same topic, 'Sam, Sam, Sam…'

Changing quickly and then giving his teeth a good brushing Danny smiled, again, as another memory cropped up. This one of him and Sam chatting in her room, which soon lead to them having another impromptu make out session. Funny how those always seemed to happen when all he had been meaning to do was stop by for his nightly chat.

'Not like it's a bad thing,' he smirked as he unsuccessfully tried to smooth his hair, 'I really, really like it as a matter of fact…and Sam does too, so that makes it even better.'

He had to admit though, as wonderful as their relationship was, there was something that weighed heavily on his mind. No matter how many times he thought it over, he could find no answer to his question, 'What are 'we'?'

Danny knew that there was a 'we' between him and Sam. They had started a relationship, and honestly it had been forming in one form or another since they met as children, but now it was being taken to new levels and it bothered him to no end that he didn't know what 'they' were.

Many people had begun to take it that Danny was Sam's 'best friend with benefits'. He really didn't like that idea. It made their friendship seem cheap and their relationship appear to be shallow. It was anything but.

'I want to know,' Danny paused for a moment to look at himself in the mirror, black bangs falling over shock blue eyes, and a sad smile playing on his lips, 'I want Sam to know too, but what do I say? She told me she doesn't want to be labeled, but we already are, so what's the difference?'

Shaking his head, Danny stepped back out of the bathroom and headed back to his room. Gathering up his notebook in case he got too bored at school, he smiled as he found the 'memoir' that Sam had given him at New Years. Opening it to a page near the beginning, Danny couldn't help but smile at the picture of him, Tucker, and Sam enjoying an ice cream at the park when they had been Freshmen.

Matches chose to come running into his room at that point in time and, moment over, Danny playfully ruffled his dog's ears, "Let's get going."

Grabbing his wallet off the dresser, Sam's coupon book from his birthday caught his eye, 'Only three left…'

Flipping through them, a crazy idea formed in his head and left him grinning at how ridiculous it was, "If I did that I'd be dead meat, wouldn't I boy?"

Matches just cocked his head and gazed back at his boy adoringly.

'Sam did tell me that the next decision about our relationship was mine though,' Danny picked up the coupon book and lightly tapped it against the dresser's top, 'I really shouldn't though…should I?'

'_Sometimes you just gotta' go for it,'_ the words Dash had spoken to him several weeks ago flashed into his thoughts, _'You're already half-dead, what do you have to loose?'_

Danny began to chuckle quietly to himself then, not quite believing what he was going to do, 'He's got a point…who would have guessed that Dash could be so smart?'

With a happy bounce to his step, Danny headed down the stairs and out the door, too excited about the possible outcome of today to stop for breakfast. If all went according to plan, he'd be having himself another date tonight and his question would be answered, 'Thank God for coupons!'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Danny!" Sam was heard from nearly across the school yard, as the temperamental teen walked up with Tucker in tow, "Why didn't you meet up with us like you always do?"

"About that," Danny nervously shifted from one foot to the other, smiling lightly as Sam approached, "I kinda' had some, uh, homework to finish, so I just came here early."

"Homework?" Tucker raised his eyebrow, then removed his glasses to clean them on the edge of his shirt, "Man, we've got to work on your excuses. Homework…that's pretty sad."

"Alright, so I didn't have homework," Danny swallowed his nervousness and grabbed Sam's hand, tugging her slightly closer to him, "If I say I'm sorry for ditching you and coming here early will that make things better?"

'What's he doing?' Sam was about to lose it as she moved the tiniest bit back from Danny, several eyes on them as the halfa was far more openly affectionate than he normally was, 'Is he overshadowed or something? Okay, so that's ridiculous, but still…'

"No," Sam huffed as she finally got the much needed distance between them, then sadly realized she didn't like the absence of his body heat next to her, "but it's better than nothing."

Danny had tensed and expected a full out rant from Sam when she had stepped back and told him 'No,' but was pleasantly surprised that she moved back on her own, no tugging needed and they were now standing shoulder to shoulder.

Physical contact had always been a big thing between the pair, and for Danny to have instigated it on school grounds was a red flag for Sam. Sure they had been much more…intimate of late, but never in front of people. The only thing Sam could remember in front of people that hadn't been avidly denied later was when he had kissed her hand and cheek in front of her parents after prom.

'What are you up to Daniel Fenton?' Sam watched him chatting congenially with Tucker, who had already forgiven him for leaving them to walk to school on their own. A hand found it's way around her shoulders and suddenly Sam was leaning against a nervous, and yet bouncy feeling, Danny.

"Uh," Tucker took a second to look from Danny's smiling and lightly blushing face to Sam's shocked and heavily blushing one, "Danny, you do know that you just pulled Sam against you right?"

"Yeah," he gave a half shrug and kept smiling, "So?"

"Just checkin'," Tucker replied happily and then continued their conversation leaving Sam in even more shock than before.

'He just pulled me against him and he's even blushing and he's acting like it's no big deal?' Sam tried to puzzle it all out for a moment, before she realized just how comfortable it was to be able to lean against the boy and not have to stand all on her own.

As Sam lost her inner struggle to remain standing on her own, Danny tightened his arm slightly and looked down at her, giving her a happy smile, 'Alright, so this is working out…what else can I do?'

Sam felt Danny's eyes on her and looked up to met his blue gaze, happiness swirling in her eyes as she felt how much affection he held for her at that moment, 'Not to mention love…he's really feeling loving today.'

Sam put those thoughts out of her mind though, as Danny broke off his conversation with Tucker, and removed his arm from around her, "Hey Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Sam shrugged and let herself have a moment of girlish joy when he caught her hand again and led her over to a more open and empty spot, "What's up Danny?"

The young woman laughed as she observed her halfa begin frantically digging through his nearly empty, and yet still messy, backpack for a moment, before triumphantly holding a coupon between them, his eyes dancing with good humor and the affection clearly visible in his gaze, "I gotta' use this coupon, it's pretty important."

Glancing down, Sam was confronted with, 'Free Advice on Whatever,' and gave a puzzled frown as she accepted the coupon and placed it in her pocket. With a nod, she signaled him to begin and was very quickly smiling at what he was talking about.

"So, you know that Tucker likes Valerie and all," Danny began quickly, a hint of mischievousness and happiness lapping at the edge of Sam's thoughts, "and I'm starting to think that maybe Val likes him back."

"So you want me to give you advice on how to hook the two of them up?" Sam crossed her arms, leaning back as Danny leaned in. It was actually pretty funny to see, as Sam was starting to bend over backwards and Danny was still leaning, "Not gonna' do it."

"Why not?" he straightened and smiled as he watched Sam do the same, perfectly in time with him, "You promised you'd follow the coupons."

"What do you want me to say?" Sam shook her head, "Be sneaky and get them together, like maybe tell Tuck that Val likes him and then tell Val that Tuck likes her?"

"Has anyone ever told you, you could be a psychic?" Danny teased, his blue eyes bright and happy, and making Sam feel all the better herself.

"Only every other day," Sam replied dryly, though truly she was trying not to laugh, 'Must be because it's the last day of school. He's happy, so he's making me happy…'

"So really," Danny looked down and toed a clump of grass, "I mean, Tucker might need some help…he claims to be a ladies' man, but he really needs to work on that."

"All I'm going to say," Sam took a breath, watching as Danny moved in closer to her and as their friends began to approach them, "Is that you should just leave them alone. It it's meant to happen, then it will happen."

Throwing caution to the wind and ignoring the fact that all their friends had just come up to them and were trying to figure out their conversation, Danny leaned in and kissed Sam on the tip of her nose, "Oh, you mean like us…"

Danny had to dodge a punch from a flustered Sam before he could leave, listening to all the teasing remarks that were flung his way for the 'cute kiss' he had just bestowed upon Sam's nose. Cheeks blushing slightly, Danny made it into the school and began to laugh as he thought on what he just did. Shaking his head and humming a tune to himself, the teen continued on his way.

"Having a good day, Mr. Fenton?" Edward Lancer asked amiably as he watched the teen lightheartedly walk down the hall, a smile on his face and laughter in his eyes.

"Better than I could have dreamed of," Danny winked at the older man, then headed for the auditorium. So far, things were turning out perfectly, and the day was on it's way to being one of the best of his life, 'Just you wait Sam, you may not like labels, but I'm ready for one, especially one that involves you.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Thank God this is the last day of Junior year,' Sam sat up a bit straighter from her spot on the floor and stretched, her back was beginning to bother her after so many games of cards, 'I can't believe summer's here already…I can't believe we're going to be Seniors.'

As the thought finally began to settle over her, Sam dared a look around, ignoring Tucker who was dealing out the cards and fussing about something or other. Her friends were gathered around her and, at the moment, that was all that Sam could have hoped for.

'Everybody's changed so much,' Sam realized with a half smirk, and a raised eyebrow, earning a knowing look from Danny, 'Even people I never thought would change have. I know that I have…'

There was Dash, sitting next to long time target Danny, chatting and joking and downing a Dr. Pepper. He had matured over the past year or so, and Sam had been pleasantly surprised. They had been such good friends until fifth grade, and honestly it had broken her heart when someone she cared for had turned from her. Having him back, and knowing that he truly was, and would stay, her friend made Sam's mood even lighter than it was before.

Valerie was another person that she had never thought would change, though Sam was more than thankful that she had. She had never really thought about her need for another girl in her little group of friends, but it was definitely a nice change of pace to have a girl to talk to about girl things. The added bonus, of course, was that she no longer hated Danny Phantom, and was no longer interested in dating Danny Fenton…Tucker, seemingly, was started to fill that place in her mind.

Tucker was another one who had changed, though his changes were much more subtle and harder for Sam to pick out. He was a bit more quiet and definitely not as girl crazy, though Sam secretly suspected that he always would be. Tucker had become the big brother, the guy to lean on, and the matchmaker who put way too much time into figuring out his friends. His PDA and all the records he kept were proof of that. All in all, Sam saw him maturing in a very different way from those around him…though different situations matured people differently.

Kwan was still the same old Kwan, still just as into sports as he had been, though now he had no hesitation in showing just how kind he truly was. Sam had always known that the jock was a big teddy bear, he just needed the right opportunity to bring it out. He was also quite the joker, giving Tucker a run for his money at times with the way he could mouth off. Thank God that Star was around to keep him in line.

Star had changed much like Kwan had. She was still a bit stiff at times, but then again, old habits die hard. She had a caring heart and most of the time wanted to do what was right, but was too easily led by the majority. Slowly, Star was coming out of her shell and learning that individuality was a good thing, and that thinking for herself was one of the best things she could ever do. If Sam ever found the chance, she'd tell Star just how proud she was of her.

Sam's eyes traveled across the auditorium, picking out random people that she had known over the years. A few Seniors who would be graduating, Freshmen that would become Sophomores, S'mores that were becoming Juniors, and the members of her own class that she was the most familiar with getting ready to step up as the new Seniors.

Rolling her eyes, Sam couldn't help but think of the song 'Circle of Life' for some reason and she started laughing at her own strange thoughts, 'I'm cracking up…great, I really am going crazy.'

"What's so funny?" Dash had picked up his cards and was arranging them, ready to play and being as blunt as he always had been, "See somebody slip and fall on their face or something?"

"No," Sam shook her head and picked up her cards, grinning at the three aces she held, "I was just thinking about how weird this past year has been. Weird, but good. Then I was thinking about how much everyone has changed."

"Yeah?" Valerie piped up as she lay down three jacks and a run of hearts, the six, seven, and eight, to be exact, "You know, I think we all've changed a lot."

Danny smiled to himself and nodded, then turned to look at Sam, "I think she's right. We've definitely changed."

The rest of the group watched as something past between Danny and Sam then, leaving Danny smiling with a tiny blush and Sam turning away with a bright blush of her own. They could only guess, and Tucker was going to guess out loud…nothing was better than a 'blushy moment'.

"What? You thinking of something we should know about?" Tucker wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, then playfully frowned as Valerie got ready to hit him in the shoulder, "Then again maybe we shouldn't ask…I mean, I don't want to have bad mental images the rest of my…ow!"

"Shoulda' stopped when you had the chance," Kwan laughed as he watched Tucker rub his shoulder, Valerie smirking to herself at getting the teen to be quite.

Laughter went all around, as did the sodas that Dash had brought and the multiple snack items that the rest of the group had volunteered to bring. A small speaker system was set between them, courtesy of Tucker, playing many of their favorites, and sometimes in the case of Danny and Sam, least favorite songs.

"Ember! You will remember!"

"God, make it stop!"

"Sorry, Danny," Sam looked down to her side as he tried to bury his face in her shoulder, "Once Tucker starts singing, it never stops."

Her halfa just shook his head and sat back up, giving Tucker a semi-evil glare and getting ready to play his cards. He had been extra attentive to her all morning so far, and Sam was left blushing from his displays of affection several times. The feelings that he had been broadcasting all morning hadn't hurt either, as Sam felt about as giddy as she had after their most recent…kissing session, 'And that was definitely nice…but he still feels a little sad when we're together.'

Taking a glace over at the boy who had went from being her friend to her best friend to her crush to the love of her life, Sam couldn't help but notice that under all those happy and wonderful feeling emotions, there was still tension, fear of rejection, hurt, and trepidation.

'It's not like we aren't together,' Sam pondered while she played out her turn, 'We're definitely together, but…we aren't anything specific. I know that bothered Danny when I told him that, but what's the big deal? I guess that maybe it would be _nice_ to have some sort of name to put to our relationship…just so everyone else knew. The next decision is his though, so if he wants it that bad, he'll tell me.'

Taking a quick peek up at the young man her thoughts were currently resting on, Sam returned his shy smile at being caught looking at her, then shook her head as she focused on the game with a sigh, 'He won't tell me…he's too shy.'

Sam had once again underestimated just how much a person could change…especially in matters of the heart. Perhaps if she had continued in her perusal of all their changers she would have realized something very important.

She had changed, yes, in many ways. She felt more mature, more receptive to the world around her, and less afraid of becoming ordinary. Indeed, she had done several things that one would deem as common teenage behavior, and honestly, it hadn't been as bad as she had thought it would. Sam was losing her fears, but then again, so was Danny.

Danny, the teen who was both a hero and a klutz, who had been hunted, beaten on, shoved into lockers, gotten into fights, lost battles, won wars, and saved the world. He had learned long ago that fear wasn't an emotion he should give into, and his last barrier was finally coming down. He was still shy, yes, but the shy fourteen year old who had entered the ghost portal so long ago was changed, replaced with a confident, kind young man, who knew exactly what he wanted.

Danny took one more look over at Sam, then turned to find out the time from Dash. He had only wait a few more minutes before he shocked the heck out of Sam and figured things out. She was either going to kill him or kiss him, and he was betting on the second, 'It's my turn to decide Sam, you said so yourself.'

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

It was four minutes to the bell and all the teenagers in the auditorium were more than ready to be let out. Summer time had come and the restless energy held by all the students was more than apparent.

Mr. Lancer had already stopped by the small group of friends playing cards, politely and sneakily requesting that no more pranks be pulled on the last day of school. The original trio just smiled happily and assured him that they wouldn't, as such things were no longer necessary.

Everyone else just listened in with confusion and shrugged it off as something they'd never learn about.

Mr. Lancer stood just to the side of them, watching his watch and the students, some of which he would never be teaching again. With a proud smile, he turned to the teenagers he had helped, shaped, guarded, and taught, and watched as a most amazing scene unfolded.

Danny had been feeling antsy for the past ten minutes, ever since he checked the time, and it was starting to get on Sam's nerves. The only redeeming quality of their link at the moment was the overly happy feelings coming from Danny, the chief one among them being love. A curious grin from Sam had the emotions increasing in their strength, leaving her wondering and slightly light headed.

'What is he up to?' Sam smiled to herself, feeling flustered as realizations washed over her as the feelings from her halfa did the same, 'He really does love me…and I guess that he's figured out how I feel about him, I mean, it is hard to hide anything with this connection we have…but why's he acting like that?'

With two minutes until the student body of Casper High was officially let out for the summer, Danny stood up, to the surprise of all of his friends, and retrieved his backpack. Digging out the coupon book, the young man turned with an impish glint in his eyes, and Sam was suddenly was pulled to her feet and on high alert, 'Which coupons does he even have left? I know there's a second get out of trouble card…and honestly I'm surprised he's hung onto it this long…but what's he gonna' do that he feels like he's got to use it?'

He handed both coupons to Sam, who took them calmly, albeit wearily, then took a step closer to the suddenly nervous, yet happy, girl. Gathering his courage, which Sam found to be an interesting feeling, he leaned in the tiniest bit closer as she read the coupons.

"Get a surprise free and get out of trouble?" Sam looked up to find Danny smiling and then he winked at her.

"Yeah, but uh, the surprise one is from me to you," the halfa grinned nervously, "And since you said that I got to make the next decision about our relationship, I thought I should do it now."

Several people had stopped talking and doing whatever it was they had been doing at the moment that Danny had said the words 'our relationship'. This was going to be another one of those wonderful, odd days, and far be it from any of their friends to miss out on it…not when there was so much teasing potential involved.

"I know you don't like the term 'boyfriend' or anything like that," Danny smirked wickedly, his confidence rising as Sam's blush and jovial feelings increased, "so I decided that I'll settle for 'significant other' so long as I actually get to call you mine."

Several whoops were heard at his proclamation, as well as shouts of 'Finally!' and 'Lovebirds!', and Tucker whipped off his hat, holding it in front of him where people soon began to line up, leaving five, ten, and one dollar bills as was necessary, Tucker mentally adding up how much money he had made from this one little endeavor along.

Sam just stood in a trance for a moment, before Danny leaned forward as the bell rang and caught her a very passionate kiss in front of most of the student body of Casper High, and then of course there were the teachers who were watching and generally smiling along with their students. They had wanted it to happen almost as badly as everyone else…the cutesy moments and blushing were starting to drive them mad. You can only handle so much, and after nearly three years everyone was happy that Danny had finally grown a backbone.

Mr. Lancer, himself, was brushing away a tear of happiness and thankfully accepted a tissue from the just as watery Principal Ishiyama.

"You know what, Sam?" Danny broke away, his eyes the brightest blue Sam could remember seeing them, laughter and happiness and love dancing in his gaze, "I love you."

As the rest of the teens began filing out, ready to start their summer vacations, Sam was rooted to the spot, along with all the other members of the small group of friends that had formed over the year.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Tucker asked in excitement as he watched his friend chuckle to himself and start to walk away from the dazed Sam.

"Yep," Star sighed dreamily, "Wasn't it romantic?"

At Star's happy sigh, Sam broke out of the happy trance she had fallen into, then realized that Danny had started to walk away, a feeling of smug, boyish cockiness coloring all the other emotions he was feeling at the moment, 'Probably because he thinks he kissed me that well…okay, so maybe he _did_, but that doesn't mean he's getting away with it!'

Grabbing her bag, Sam put on a determined smirk and marched up to her halfa, popping him on the back of his head to get him to stop, "You can't just tell someone you love them and walk away like that!"

"You can't get mad, I gave you a get out of trouble free coupon," Danny reminded her with a laugh as he turned around and caught her fist, holding it so she couldn't smack him again, "Besides, you know you liked it."

"_That_ doesn't matter right now," Sam nearly growled out, doing her best to keep the smile off her face as she tugged her hand free from his gentle grip, "What matters is that I need to answer you."

Up on tip-toe went Sam, to give Danny a second, sweet kiss, right in front of the very shocked group of friends.

"Always thought they'd end up together, but kissing already?" Valerie watched in amazement as Sam wrapped her arms around Danny, and the halfa leaned down a bit more to deepen the kiss, his hands settling on her waist.

"Maybe they've been together longer than we knew about," Dash was trying his best to rail in all the comments he could make. He had plenty of time for that later, 'Besides, it'll be more fun to tease them about it at one of their houses…that way their parents can overhear it…'

Tucker just shrugged, "Whatever…this just means that I've got more bets to collect…if you all would excuse me. Wanna' come with Val? I need a bodyguard."

"Why not," Valerie replied in good humor as they all began to head for the doors, "Break it off lovebirds, you two need to breath sometime!"

Laughter abounded as Danny and Sam parted, both blushing, slightly out of breath, and grinning like fools. Grabbing the back of Danny's head, Sam brought his ear down to her mouth and quietly gave him her answer, "You know it already, but I love you too…"

"Heh, yep," Danny was still slightly out of it from her kiss and the wash of emotions, "I don't think today could get any better."

"Want to make a bet on that?" Sam smirked as she grabbed his hand and led him to the door.

"Maybe," Danny grinned as he walked hand in hand with his girl, "but I bet you're gonna prove me wrong."

"Definitely," Sam smiled, leaning up to peck his cheek, "You think I'd let you win?"

"I already did," Danny laughed as he kissed her again, finally free to do so in front of those that were gearing up to tease them. It was looking to be the best summer of all his sixteen years, and if Danny had any say in it at all, he'd be damned if it wasn't Sam's as well.

"Let's go already!" Dash beckoned as a paper ball beaned Danny on the head, "Enough lovey-mushy stuff, I'm hungry!"

"Don't make me have to hurt you, Dash," Sam threatened playfully, a smile on her lips. Shaking his head, Danny just kissed the tip of her nose, and smirked as she completely forgot that she was about to fuss at Dash.

'Yep,' Danny thought happily to himself, 'I got my friends, I ain't got to worry about ghosts so much, and I got Sam…definitely the best year ever. Nothing's going to get me off of cloud nine today!'

Some things in life never change, no matter the situation or setting, but others…others are meant to change. Everything in existence, no matter how insignificant it may appear, always can be connected to other poignant moments. Danny and Sam were happily figuring this out, pieces at a time…or rather, were linking the memories and moments and all the things they had faced over the years into the chain that connected them, held them together.

That's all this tale is after all, just one link in the chain of the story of their life. A happily ever after story, might I add, even with all the bumps along the way…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A Final Note_: Well, this is the last author note you'll ever have to see from me on this story as it is finished, so please bear with me as I try to get this all out. I'm a bit emotional at the moment and overwhelmed by all the love and kind reviews that have been sent my way.

As this story stands at the time that I'm posting it, I have had 701 reviews and 35,011 hits. That is truly amazing and is far more than I have ever hoped for, even in my wildest dreams. This story became so popular, so quickly, and it has been an honor and a privilege to weave this tale for you all. I thank you all, individually and as a whole, for the amazing ride that you were willing to take with me when you read my story!

There have been so very many people who have been with me during this endeavor, not just from the beginning, but people who have gathered over time, and offered their encouragement and support, their honesty and suggestions and criticism, their love and their best wishes, and who have expressed so many beautiful emotions in their reviews, Pms, and posts in the LITC Forum. I won't list you here, but you know who you are…you are the few that have made this an absolute dream for me to do! I will never forget you and I hope that our friendships will continue to grow as time progresses…to you all I respectfully thank you for everything you have done!

I truly could not have made it this far without all of my reviewers and readers, and like I've always said, I truly appreciate all the reviews that have been sent to me. I made it a point to reply to every one that I got that had a way to respond to it. You will never know how important you have been to me, or how much you have touched my life with you kind words.

Can you believe that Links in the Chain is over? I certainly can't and honestly, I never wanted this to end, though I knew that it would eventually. It certainly has been an trip, and a good one at that!

What an experience this has been for me as I attempted my first chaptered fan-fic, and I want to express my deepest gratitude to you all for everything you have said to me, done for me, or shared with me! I feel as though I have made deep connections with several of you and am humbled by the fact that I've found such wonderful friends just by starting this project. You'll never know how important you have been to this story's success.

Thank you to all of you and I hope that the world and everything beautiful in it continues to capture your interest, brighten your day, stir up your imagination, and tug at your heart. You've been my heart and soul through this and I am certainly going to miss writing this story and reading your lovely reviews!

I'll still be around, so don't think I'm going to disappear or anything! I might even do an epilogue one of these days, but who knows? You know what I always say…  
"No promises!"

Love to every one of you and I hope that you have an absolutely lovely life until we get the chance to met or speak (metaphorically of course, as we are doing this over the internet, lol) again! I love you all!

Lacey


End file.
